


Covert Operations

by sablelab



Category: La Femme Nikita, Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: #Scenario 2-Chapters 29-55, #Scenario 3-Chapters 55-79, #Scenario1-(Chapters 1-29), Crossover, F/M, WIP, multi chapter story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 333,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab
Summary: This is an AU crossover story betweenLa Femme NikitaandOutlander. James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp are operatives that work for a covert secret organisation called Section One. Their terrorist target is Sun Yee Lok, the hard to pin down leader of the Rising Dragons’ Triad that is responsible for several deaths and other atrocities in Hong Kong. In their attempt to capture him and eliminate the triad for good, they come across other triad members and pursue these people in the hope that they will lead them to their leader.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 96
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a modern AU crossover story with Outlander and La Femme Nikita. LFN and its characters do not belong to me nor do those from Outlander. This is a work of fiction and as such is a fabricated tale created in my imagination. There may be some **suggestive (S)** chapters, scenes of a **violent (V)** and or sexual nature **(NSFW)** throughout the course of this story.

# 

# Covert Operations

_The Dragon rises up his back_

_In daylight near and far_

_He soars at night with deadly eye_

_Beneath the moon and star_

_The Rising Dragon!_

_Be cautious of its ruthless ways_

_This enigma to the night_

_For the Dragon bears upon his wings_

_A chilling tale of fright_

_The Rising Dragon_

_“Death with Honour” its way of life_

_With motto “Strength by Dare”_

_Once you yield fear nought … but_

_When it seeks you, beware!_

_The Rising Dragon!_

In the early hours of the morning Section One operative Claire Beauchamp was in a sound but restless sleep. Her mind, however, was filled with the images of her partner and mentor Jamie Fraser and herself on last night’s mission together.

_Waiting in a darkened city street outside the nightclub, we wait to seize the two heroin dealers and lovers whom we are to replace on an upcoming mission. They are to be our point of entry to our target’s party circle and his dealings with Red Cell. I keep glancing into the alleyway to see if they are coming … but Jamie is somewhat distracted … which is most unusual for him._

_I have been a little flippant with him tonight joking about our so-called “date” and the setting where it was happening and I feel like teasing him just a bit more. “You always take me to such nice places, James Fraser.”_

_He keeps looking at me as if he wants to commit me to memory … as if he can’t get enough of me. I watch his eyes as they caress my features over and over. Moving right into my space … Jamie overwhelms me. I can barely breathe let alone think properly. He is so close to my face that I can taste his lips and feel the soft, warm caress of his words._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laying in her bed, Claire smiled languorously in her dream-induced sleep as Jamie Fraser’s words and actions washed over her.

_Leaning into me while we are waiting for the targets to appear, the soft timbre of Jamie’s voice affects my senses._

_“Where are you staying tonight?”_

His words sent a tingle running down her spine and she recalled the soft whisper of his breath near her cheek as they were uttered. Unconsciously Claire sighed in her sleep as her body had seemed to gravitate to the gorgeous man who was her enigmatic partner. Jamie’s words had sent her heart fluttering as to the underlying innuendo of those five softly spoken words against her cheek. It had been dark in the alleyway but she wondered had he been able to see the vein throb in her neck or see that her face was a little flushed or that her eyes had slightly glazed over with a hopeful but questioning look?

Her eyelids twitched and a little grin crossed her mouth as if she was remembering the satisfied reply of her answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“They’ve assigned me to temporary quarters not far from my little apartment.”_

_I look disdainfully around the alleyway that we are waiting in observing the background of noisy traffic, rubbish bins and drunks walking by. Taking one look at the setting and then looking at James Fraser, I can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of our surroundings. Catching his gaze as he studies me I reply light heartedly, “I’ve got to say, my new pad’s almost as nice as this.”_

_Jamie smiles at me with this quirky little grin that I just love when the sides of his mouth bow in a conspiratorial way. “For how long?” He inquires hopefully._

_“Two weeks.” I answer._

_I know that thought processes are obviously churning over in Jamie’s head. I know those blank stares of his. They infuriate me at times but they speak so much without words. He replies somewhat tongue in cheek, but I’m sure he means every word he says. I can see it in his eyes. They sparkle with mischief._

_“You could stay with me.”_

_Jamie strokes my shoulders leisurely with his gentle but strong hands. Caressing my body through my clothes … it feels as if I have nothing on at all. The heat of his touch is scorching me. It burns right to the core of my being. I’m on fire for more than just my partner’s potent caresses. I close my eyes … I can’t look at him for fear I will be roasted alive. I feel the heat shoot through my body at his nearness as my nerve endings tingle with desire._

_I can’t help it … I groan. “Ahh! Jam -ie!”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tossing and turning Claire called out again to Jamie in her sleep. Groaning incoherently, his name echoed in her room as she writhed in her bed feeling his tender touch on her body. Jamie’s caresses never failed to set off alarm bells ringing inside her. Even the mere thought of this man touching her ignited her senses making Claire long for something real from him … something that was a little bit more intense … something that would leave her smouldering with unbridled want and need.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“Are you asking me to move in with you?”_

_I say to him … but in my mind I relay my real thoughts and answer, “Oh my God! I hope that IS what he is asking …YES! YES! YES! Please…” I yearn to say instead._

_He is so hard to read at times but the next words out of his mouth in that sexy Scottish brogue nearly render me speechless. “You’d be more comfortable.”_

_I can hardly believe what I am hearing from James Fraser. I feel faint. Oh, how I have longed to hear such words uttered from his mouth … but I can’t help but wonder how serious Jamie is about his proposition so I ask._

_“Well, is this for two weeks or were you thinking of something a little more … permanent?”_

_Before I have barley finished speaking his eyes seize mine. I cannot breathe … I’m riveted. His eyes are mesmerizing. Trapping me in his sights, Jamie’s eyes show he means every word. I stand transfixed before him … lost to him._

_“We’d have more privacy,” he says._

_We are so close that every time we talk, we are almost kissing. In fact his lips do brush mine but it is not enough … not nearly enough. However much I love his soft caresses … I want him to deepen the connection and ravish me like he’d done once before. I want to go off like a firecracker … just like I did on that special night on the boat in Lyons. Primal … feral … wanton. If only he would take me … here … now … in the alleyway … I really don’t care … I just want him to kiss me passionately, deeply … and senseless._

_Although my mind wants more, my lips are content to feel Jamie’s lips gently caress mine as each wonderful word leaves his mouth with sincerity and intent. His eyes … the windows to his soul are laid bare for me to see the depth of his feelings. I know what he wants to do because I want the same thing. But I lower my gaze to his fingertips lightly caressing my lips then gaze back up into his eyes saying, “And how is it, that you think that we’re going to get away with that?”_

_But James Fraser doesn’t answer me … his lips zero in on mine and he begins to…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Brrr brrr … brrr brrr …_**

Before Claire even had enough time to waken properly from the wonderful erotic dream she was having, her cell phone echoed in her apartment.

**_Brrr brrr … brrr brrr …_**

“Aarrgghhhh!” she mumbled incoherently as the incessant ringing eventually woke her up.

Grunting, Claire rubbed her eyes, then reaching out her hand searched for where she had left the phone. Moaning loudly into her darkened bedroom she picked it up reluctantly from the bedside table. With eyes still closed and her body tingling from the visions of her pleasurable dream Claire lay back on her bed and reluctantly answered in a husky voice, “Yeah …?”

Surprisingly enough the main focus of her vivid dream was the very person on the other end of the line.

_“Jos-e-phine …”_

The sexy timbre of Jamie’s voice caressed Claire’s ear as if a kiss had been planted there instead. In her dream, he had just been about to kiss her … but here he was using her code name and asking her to come into Section. Begrudgingly glancing at the clock illuminating the room in the darkness, Claire focused on the early hour of the day. Although this was not unusual procedure for Section One, Claire hated these early morning wake up calls, but Jamie had called her in as a matter of urgency for a new mission was being profiled.

Turning off her cell phone, Claire moaned into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Section One operatives are gathered around the Briefing table waiting for their Leaders, Operations... the head of Section One a secret anti-terrorist organisation and Madeline ... Section's second-in-command, chief strategist and psych op to fill them in on their forthcoming mission. The operatives are given the Intel on a Triad … called the Rising Dragons, at the briefing. Jamie and his team prepare go on a flash mission to check out the floating junk before the Hong Kong Police get there.

**CHAPTER 2**

The recalled Section One operatives were all assembled around the table for the briefing meeting; their minds focused on private thoughts they alone knew. Downtime had been cancelled and those operatives not on Close Quarter Standby had been called in at short notice earlier this morning for the important Intel on their next mission. Madeline Section's second-in-command and chief strategist had been the first to arrive and was already present when the others had filed in to take their seats. Claire, Rupert Mackenzie, Murtagh Fitzgibbons, Geillis Duncan and Jamie, all sat around the table waiting for Operations to arrive to commence the briefing knowing that whatever he was to say was going to require immediacy of action by the team. Who or whatever this terrorist organisation was, Jamie knew that their capture and elimination was Section One’s major objective.

Looking up at the sound of decisive footsteps, Geillis Duncan peeked sideways at Rupert sitting next to her, as Operations their superior strode purposefully into the room with Fergus Claudel, Section One’s computer whiz kid hot on his heels. While Fergus was seated Operations quickly glanced around at those gathered and acknowledged Madeline’s presence before commencing his update of known intelligence data on their target. 

“Sun Yee Lok, known as _“Dragon Head,”_ is the founder and supreme leader of The Rising Dragons. This feared and clandestine organization operates in Hong Kong and is the largest and most powerful of the Triads.” 

Nodding towards his computer analyst, Fergus responded and quickly activated a hologram. Suddenly the faces of a few different Chinese and Caucasian people flashed across the screen and Operations proceeded once more with the briefing. 

“From what scarce Intel we have, their leader Sun Yee Lok is an important Chinese underground syndicate tycoon of dubious background. He has a legitimate business known as _The Yee Lok Commercial and Industrial Guild,_ which we believe is the principal centre for the Triad.” 

Adding further Intel on their target Fergus continued. “He lives a very protected lifestyle in an enclave overlooking Hong Kong Bay; is hardly ever seen in and around Hong Kong, although his presence is felt in many fields such as the Hong Kong Stock Exchange, banking, entertainment, horseracing and casinos in Macau and Mainland China. He is an elusive one.” 

Operations surreptitiously observed his operatives as this information was relayed before once again taking control of the briefing. “The Rising Dragons is an extremely organised triad with syndicates of sophisticated criminals. Triad societies display degrees of hierarchy and these men and women are the suspected members of his inner circle.” 

As Fergus showed scenes of places where the targets had been seen recently Operations continued. “In the last month though, his activities have escalated and Sun Yee Lok and his members have been living the high life on the profits from extortion money and gambling profits. We are waiting for him or his hierarchy to slip up somewhere in the future.” 

Gesturing to the faces revolving on the screen Fergus added. “Any one of these men pictured could be him.” 

Jamie asked a question. “Do we know anything about these other people?” 

“They are involved in a variety of business activities, all of which are very lucrative. However, their main responsibility involves the different areas of the Rising Dragons’ many criminal activities … including extortion, blackmail and murder, kidnapping, migrant smuggling, illegal gambling and counterfeit currency, prostitution and pornography, arson, assault, loan sharking, criminal intimidation and street-level drug trafficking.” 

“Boy! THAT is indeed some list!” Voiced Rupert incredulously. 

“Yes! … THAT … is precisely why Section One is targeting their leader but … it is unknown exactly, which one is Sun Yee Lok. As you can see the list is endless, and we have dedicated over 20% of our resources to the pursuit of this one man. However, if we can infiltrate and eliminate these other members, we may be able to flush Sun Yee Lok out of hiding.” Operations declared. 

Taking turns with Section One’s leader, Madeline continued, “Unfortunately the photographs are old. Although we have sketchy Intel of his influence all of which is supposition, intelligence on Sun Yee Lok himself is scarce, almost non-existent. What we do know is that the Rising Dragons now have far reaching membership with splinter groups in China, Thailand, Sydney and Montreal.” 

“We’ve been monitoring his operation since they’ve expanded but it is Sun Yee Lok’s recent inroads into Canada that is very alarming, as it could filter over into the United States as well if we don’t eliminate him and as many of his followers as possible.” 

“Do we have any operatives in place?” Jamie asked. 

“We have a contact in Hong Kong … but not in Sun Yee Lok’s inner circle, although the Hong Kong police may have more up to date information.” 

“Intel about recent activities that have the Rising Dragons’ signature all over them have also intercepted. There is indication that the Rising Dragons are stepping up their campaign of terror in Hong Kong and this won’t be tolerated.” 

Watching proceeding for his cue Fergus then activated a picture of a vessel at sea. “This Chinese junk has been drifting in the South China Sea and there is every indication that the Rising Dragons are responsible. A prominent Chinese government official’s recent disappearance and probable murder may be attributed to this group as they often use junks to commit these crimes which go unnoticed in the open sea. We suspect foul play of this man for failure to comply to their demands.” 

Operations finally bought the briefing to a conclusion. “This morning we pinpointed the location. We need to get on top of this ASAP. It seems that the Rising Dragons have increased their murderous activities once more. We need 100% containment on this. Sun Yee Lok is our major target through any means necessary. Jamie, assemble your team. Claire, you will proceed to Hong Kong independently and report to a Superintendent Xiao Zheng of the Hong Kong police. That will be all. All other details are on your panels.” 

**Meanwhile ... somewhere in the South China Sea**

Serene. 

Peaceful. 

Calm. 

There was nothing for miles around … just the quiet glide of wood on water and the gentle lapping of the sea swell against the bows of the rickety old boat. 

However, on the junk an eerie silence abounded. 

The only noises that could be heard in an otherwise still environment were the creaking of deck wood echoing as it bobbed to and fro while drifting aimlessly in the vast surrounds of the ocean and the shrill cries of some seagulls filling the air. 

On board though ... was … a deadly cargo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In Systems, James Fraser stood behind Fergus Claudel watching as he punched up a computerized radar depiction of the South China Sea indicating the location of the vessel he had mentioned at the briefing. 

With eyes fixed on the screen Fergus relayed, “This junk has been drifting off the coast of Hong Kong for a few days but we have just narrowed down the coordinates. It has all the signs of the Rising Dragons involvement as they tend to use this method of abandonment at sea.” 

“Start running the numbers Fergus, I want you to get me on that junk.” 

“What do you want to do?” he enquired looking up at Jamie. 

“Prepare a chopper and a zodiac. Do we have location?” 

“Yes … But it’s too far off-shore Jamie. If anything goes wrong out there, you're alone.” 

“Is Claire in position?” James asked ignoring his concern

“Yes, she’s in transit.” 

“Then we proceed as profiled.” 

“You want to use Abeyance Ops?” 

“No. I'll use my Team … this is too important.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hong Kong Water Police had been alerted to an abandoned junk seen floating for three days off the coast of Lamma Island in the South China Sea. Where it had come from and where it was going was unknown but more than probable it had originated in China and was making its way back to Aberdeen Bay. Thousands of junks found shelter from the seasonal typhoons in this unique fishing port on the south side of Hong Kong Island. Alternatively, it may have been bound for Victoria Harbour Kowloon. Here these rickety fishing vessels also found their way in and out of one of the world’s busiest harbours and it was where the traffic of junk boats was prolific as well. 

The police were fully aware that not all of the watercraft traffic was on legitimate livelihood pursuits. Hong Kong was a melting pot of illicit trade coming and going from China, the surrounding islands and Asian countries and various contraband regularly changed hands out of sight of surveillance at sea. However, the police were too understaffed and seriously overworked to cope with the ever-increasing proliferation of drugs, people smuggling and illegal goings on that occurred within their waters. 

And now … this abandoned junk may very well fall into any one of these categories. 

Senior Superintendent Xiao Zheng of the Hong Kong Police had received the anonymous call a short while ago. The mayday had been received and now the police patrol boat was streaming towards the lone junk to what was probably another crime scene involving drug smuggling once again. Zheng was the senior officer in charge of all these kinds of investigations. Although mysterious, this was not the first time that an abandoned junk had been left to drift in the ocean. 

Unfortunately, foul play reared its ugly head in many different ways on the water surrounding Hong Kong. Senior Superintendent Zheng had seen them all in the line of duty and the police were bound to check out all possibilities and calls … hoax or not. Lately there had been a resurgence of murders, kidnappings and violence linked to the Rising Dragons, which had been cause for concern. It was also well known to the police that Triads liked this "modus operandi" and their involvement was highly likely. Zheng hoped that was not the case but knew there was a good chance that they would be implicated in some way. 

Impatient, he issued a rapid order in Chinese and the patrol boat accelerated another few knots in the course of duty although it would take some time before they finally reached the listing vessel. 

This was not going to be a good day … he just knew it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Fraser and his team approach the floating junk only to discover it deserted but with bizarre secrets. They board it successfully but what they find is many deceased bodies with a specific calling card indicating that Triads may be involved.

**CHAPTER 3**

As the wooden, Chinese junk bobbed up and down on the water a small rubber zodiac speedboat carrying three Section One operatives, wearing camouflage wet suits, rapidly approached it. Speeding through the water at a rate of knots the water craft left a foamy wake in its path riding the waves as it sped across the sea to the floating target. 

In Systems, Fergus studied his computer screen matrix showing the location of the junk and zodiac as they moved toward the floating boat in the South China Sea. At the moment the blips were too far apart and there was nothing to report of any significance or of any successful outcome to Operations until James Fraser and his team reached the junk. Waiting for the Section One operatives’ body sensors to register that they were nearing the target, Fergus studied his computer screen and repeatedly tapped his fingers on his desk. He could not relay any information to Operations until he had clarification. Adjusting his glasses in concentration, he glanced up from time to time to see his superior pacing up and down in the Perch as he waited for confirmation that the mission was on track. Finally, the dots got closer and closer and Fergus communicated this to his leader.

“Jamie and his team are approaching the target,” he informed Section One’s leader Dougal Mackenzie. 

In the Perch looking down on to Systems Operations leaned his hands against the ledge of his desk and peered through the glass windows at his computer genius. Switching on the communication button located near his hand, his words soon echoed in Fergus’s headset.

“Good. Let me know when James and his team reach the target.” 

_“Yes sir.”_

Waiting at his post, Fergus’s computer screen suddenly began beeping significantly. Noticing the dots of the zodiac and junk merging on his screen’s matrix, Fergus looked up towards Operations relaying this important Intel. 

“They're at the ship sir.” 

_“Excellent.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When it came closer to the junk the zodiac slowed somewhat before finally pulling up beside the listing vessel. Ever vigilant, James Fraser and his two operatives prepared to board. Time was of the essence and Geillis Duncan wasted none as she inserted a grappling hook inside the propelling mechanism that would fire it onto the junk so that they could easily scale the side of the boat and get on board. Once the grappling hook was inserted correctly, she handed it to her team leader James Fraser. 

Taking the mechanism from her hands, Jamie quickly eyed the junk for a suitable location before aiming accurately at his chosen point. He shot the hook onto the deck where it lodged securely in the wood then signalled to his team to prepare for boarding. Rupert Mackenzie collected their laser weapons and handed them to Geillis Duncan and James Fraser. They swiftly scaled the side of the vessel after their leader until all three had successfully climbed onboard the junk. With weapons at the ready the two operatives were ordered to cautiously survey the deck from starboard to aft as Jamie relayed back to Section. 

“Fergus … we’re in position.” 

The operatives immediately split up to explore different areas of the junk for any targets. Stealthily making their way along the creaking deck, each was alert and cognizant of the potential danger they were in for they knew not if there were hostiles hiding on board or not. They moved as if blending into the surroundings, vigilant … aware … and watchful for any anomalies in the mission profile. 

Fergus’s voice sounded in Jamie’s communication unit. _"Jamie? Any signs of life?”_

“No, the junk is abandoned.” 

Seeing some bodies lying on the deck, he made his way over to them. “No hostiles alive Fergus.” 

_“How many?”_

Before relaying this information back to Section One, James Fraser bent down and turned the dead bodies over and examined the corpses. “Three men … two Chinese and a Caucasian on the main deck,” he replied.

 _“Anything else?” Fergus inquired._

“Not yet,” Jamie answered and with a raised hand signal, he ordered his team to keep looking. They proceeded to the other ends of the junk to search for any other Intel that could be useful. 

Fergus’ voice interrupted once again. _“Wait! Jamie! I have a faint thermal reading below deck.”_

“I’m going down.” 

_“Okay … but … proceed with caution,” was his advice._

Soft footfalls descended one after the other as James Fraser made his way below deck gun poised and ready. His eyes vigilantly scanned the perimeter. It was eerily quiet except for a creaking door that was flapping backwards and forwards as the junk rocked to and fro. It was then that he saw another two bodies and made his way through the open doorway into what was the bedroom on board the junk. Before him were two deceased, one male and the other female. Both were riddled with bullets and sword marks crisscrossed the male’s chest in a triangular pattern with writing inside the markings that appeared to be Chinese calligraphy. Taking a closer look Jamie knew he had seen this symbol on the other dead bodies on the deck. _“Death with Honour”_ he translated. 

Stepping away from the male dead body he walked to the other side of the bed to examine the second corpse. It was a woman and she was stark naked. Her body had the same calligraphy marks as the male deceased but instead of sword slashes; it was written on her chest in her own blood. Her cerulean eyes were fixed open and stared right up at him. James felt for a pulse, but she had already flat lined. The young woman had obviously met with a violent death for she lay tangled in bloody sheets on the bed and coagulated blood congealed in her tousled long, brunette hair. 

He quickly searched the room for any identification.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_“Jamie? Anything to report?”_

“There are two more bodies below. Both deceased. One male ... Chinese and a Caucasian female.”

_“Anything specific that could identify them?”_

“Not as yet but I recognise the Chinese calligraphy inside the distinctive triangle which marks their bodies.”

At this information Operations’ voice echoed in Jamie’s headset. _“That is a modus operandi of triads. Do we know which one? Could it be the Rising Dragons?”_

“It will be in my report when I debrief.”

_“Good work James.”_

“Thank you, sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back at Section One, Fergus’s computer lit up as yet another beeping signal flashed across the screen and an alarm bells suddenly went off. He watched, as the blip seemed to move closer and closer to the abandoned junk where James Fraser and his team were. 

“Sir … There’s something's out there. I'm picking up something in the water.” 

_“What?”_

“I'm not sure yet. It’s probably a passenger ship. I'll check.” Then switching channels Fergus contacted one of Jamie’s operatives. “Mackenzie, give me a visual ... forty degrees to the southeast.” 

Making his way promptly to position and looking over the side of the junk, Rupert raised a pair of binoculars scanning the horizon. _“Looks like another vessel … perhaps a patrol boat.”_

“A patrol boat?” 

Rupert Mackenzie scanned the ocean once more just to be sure. _“Yes … It has some kind of flag flying on it. Whatever it is, it’s getting closer.”_

 _“Who is it Fergus?”_ Operations bellowed. 

Thinking on his feet, to give Operations an answer that would satisfy his superior as to what this other craft was, he erred on the side of common sense and replied. “It could be the Hong Kong Water Police.” 

Operations did not want the Hong Kong Police to find the Section One operatives anywhere near the junk as it was a covert operation to gain Intel into who were the perpetrators of this crime. If indeed it was the Rising Dragons triad who was responsible and it very much looked as if it was, then Police interference could hamper their end game. When James and his team returned to Section One and debriefed, Madeline and he would go over Jamie’s’ report to see where any correlation was to the Intel they already had on the triad. 

_“Have James and his team get out of there,”_ was his next order. 

“Jamie! Do you have the Intel?” 

_“Aye.”_

“Then get your team to exit point … and proceed with plan B.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“We have an abort position,” James Fraser communicated to his team. 

Quickly abandoning the ship by jumping over the side into the sea below, the team climbed back into the floating zodiac and sped off as quickly as they had arrived. Thankfully this was done without being detected by the approaching patrol boat that was motoring towards the junk on the opposite side to the zodiac. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The police launch made its way out toward the open sea to the coordinates pinpointing the listing junk. Senior Superintendent Xiao Zheng had started the day early and already they had more cases than they could handle. More paperwork meant another late night spent at Headquarters. Although he was diligent in his police work and left nothing to chance, he loathed the mountain of paperwork that one of these cases usually resulted in. Now he had yet another case to add to the pile already mounting up on his desk. He cursed under his breath as a niggling sensation lodged in the pit of his stomach. 

If his gut instinct were anything to go on this would not be an ordinary crime scene. The junk had been listing aimlessly for some days. Whoever had perpetrated the crime had been long gone and by the time forensics had gone over it with a fine toothcomb, getting an early lead on whoever was responsible would take valuable time … and resources that he didn’t have. Nonetheless, he prided himself on the comprehensive and thorough investigation strategies of his team to do their job under duress. The work ethic of the men and women under his leadership was commendable yet he was extremely short staffed. Not only that but he had a rookie recruit and an exchange colleague arriving from Australia, plus he had not yet organised where to best use them. Perhaps this new case would be suitable. 

As the police launch made steady progress towards its target, Zheng watched his new recruit Mei Ling as she focused her binoculars on the horizon seeking out the floating Chinese junk. 

“Do you see anything Mei?” He said approaching her.

“No, not yet Sir.” 

“The coordinates are logged in. It shouldn’t be too long before you see something … keep looking and let me know when you do.” 

“Yes Sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Beauchamp makes her way to Hong Kong as profiled on her PDA mission profile and is met by Angus Mhor from the Hong Kong police. They are baffled as to how to handle this case.

**CHAPTER 4**

Once off the plane at Chek Lap Kok, Hong Kong’s futuristic and ultra-efficient International Airport, Claire Beauchamp checked through Immigration and went in search of the correct carousel to reclaim her luggage. As she waited with all the other tired and anxious passengers, Claire fleetingly looked around at the many faces of fellow passengers. There were people going about their business, and excited tourists commencing their holidays pushed forward to claim their belongings when they made an appearance on the carousel. 

Finally collecting her baggage Claire made her way toward Customs like all the other disembarking passengers. The officious uniformed Immigration officials sat at ridiculously high desks blocking their faces below eye level. It seemed that all were wearing wire-framed glasses, were very serious and never offered the hint of a smile. Standing in the queue Claire slowly moved forward until it was her turn to approach the desk. Glancing at her passport the official asked, “Are you in Hong Kong for business or pleasure?” 

_Business … unfortunately. Pleasure … if I’m lucky. Actually … I’m in Hong Kong on a mission … a very dangerous undercover mission for Section One ... the world’s most clandestine anti-terrorist organisation. Ever heard of it? ... No? ... Well we’re after the elusive leader of the Rising Dragons. Do you know him? ... Sun Yee Lok? ... Ring any bells?_

Obviously suffering from some jet lag, Claire’s mind went off on this flippant tangent before she answered the waiting Custom’s official. “I’m on holiday,” she replied casting a megawatt smile in the official’s direction. 

He casually glanced her way, having heard the same reply thousands of time and methodically stamped Claire’s passport with the patented response. “Enjoy your stay in Hong Kong.” 

“Thank you,” she replied and took her passport from the counter. 

Claire once again collected her belongings and made her way to the Arrivals hall. Ever watchful for anything suspicious she casually glanced around her surroundings. It was a bustling area divided into two distinct areas. Big plasma TV panels installed in both allowed waiting meeters and greeters to see arriving passengers as they entered either area. Miniature gardens added a green touch to both ends of the hall as well. But it was the aromatic smells of food readily available that tempted Claire’s taste buds. Realising how very hungry she was, she couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten having left Section One immediately after the briefing. Claire’s stomach let her know it was probably hours since any food had passed her mouth and she was sorely tempted to sample some of the superb selection of fare at food outlets catering to all kinds of cuisine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The airport was beautiful, modern and quite easy to manoeuvre around. Claire next proceeded into the waiting area of the Meeting Point located at the centre of the Arrivals hall. It was a clearly marked area to meet and greet passengers upon arrival. There was a bustle of people milling around waiting for friends and family as was common at all international and domestic airports. Scanning the area, Claire made her way towards a colourful sculpture given to the Hong Kong SAR Government by Chongqing City to celebrate the reunification of the territory with its motherland China that was placed near the exit. 

Arriving in Hong Kong was like stepping into a whirling mass of humanity with a dynamism that was unforgettable. The atmosphere was electric and Claire felt the excitement of this exotic city wash over her. If only this was anything but a mission, she would definitely be in a different frame of mind. Many eyes focused on the beautiful, tall, brunette woman who stood out from the crowd no doubt wondering whom she may be meeting, but people looked away just as quickly when her eyes connected with theirs. However, unbeknownst to Claire, one pair of eyes watched her surreptitiously. He smiled to himself before flipping open his cell phone to make a call. 

Merging with the cosmopolitan crowd Claire Beauchamp walked further along the exit where a stream of Chinese messengers awaited the disembarking passengers. Patient operators held up placards with the names of many different hotels, while tour guides rushed around. All were wearing white shirts and dark pants which seemed a mandatory uniform coupled with quite a few looking like the Customs officials who wore wire rimmed glasses below their dark hair. They were checking lists with the names of passengers waiting to be escorted to their respective hotels and babbling quickly in Chinese. 

Looking around Claire couldn’t help but notice one Chinese person who stood out distinctly from the others. The man was wearing a colourful Hawaiian shirt and was holding up an iPad bearing her name. Picking up her baggage, she made her way over to him. 

“Hi … I’m Claire Beauchamp,” she said smiling at him. 

“Ah, Miss Beauchamp … Welcome to Hong Kong. I hope you had a pleasant flight from Sydney.” 

“Yes, I did thank you.” 

“My name is Angus Mhor from the Hong Kong Police,” he said showing her his identification badge before placing it back in his pocket. “Here let me take your luggage. Accommodation has been arranged for you in a lovely apartment overlooking Victoria Harbour.” 

“How lovely. Thank-you.” 

“I’m afraid it is not as beautiful as the view of your Sydney Harbour but it is beautiful nonetheless.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” 

“My superior, Senior Superintendent Zheng is expecting you, and once you are settled in he is looking forward to meeting you at Police Headquarters later today.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Mhor, I’ll look forward to meeting with him as well.”

**Meanwhile ... at Hong Kong Police Headquarters**

Senior Superintendent Xiao Zheng sat huddled over the mounting pile of cases on his desk. All the latest ones seemed to point to some connection between the Rising Dragons triad and the victims. For some time, his department had been investigating these connections in line with the rise in kidnappings and murders that had taken palace in Hong Kong over the last couple of months. However, he was at his wits end trying to piece together all the evidence building on this notorious triad’s members and its elusive leader Sun Yee Lok.

This was precisely why he had called in outside help because he needed someone with a covert background who could be placed undercover on this case. 

He looked at the photo kit picture of Claire Beauchamp from the Australian Federal Bureau of Police. She had volunteered to be part of an exchange program with the Hong Kong Police. Claire was a beautiful young woman, a “looker” if ever he saw one. Pity he was happily married, he smiled to himself. It was hard to believe that a woman with her looks was so lethal, but she came with excellent credentials from her superiors. Claire Beauchamp was not only a stunning woman she was deadly accurate too. He was very impressed with her résumé as he read information about her last covert work in Parramatta and Redfern. It seemed that Miss Beauchamp had undergone a National Undercover Operatives’ Training Program in Australia, passing with flying colours. She had excelled in all areas as well as personal defence, martial arts, assessment and competency skills.

Zheng was most pleased that he had been able to snare her for a short time in Hong Kong to work on this specific case. He knew that Claire would be an invaluable asset to the police given her forte was undercover work. Perhaps she would be better suited to the OCTB, Hong Kong's Organized Crime and Triad Bureau, but she could transfer there for an extended stint if need be … once this case was closed. Zheng knew that his counterpart at OCTB Detective Jiang Ng, could use her services, but he never really trusted the man. There was something about him that made his hackles rise but he couldn’t put his finger on the pulse of his uncertainty. Perhaps it was because the man was so overconfident and arrogant? What he did know for certain was he didn’t like him and that was that.

Nevertheless, he was grateful for Claire Beauchamp’s expertise and that could prove to be quite useful in helping to discover the perpetrator of the recent deaths on the junk. Angus Mhor had radioed him to say that Miss Beauchamp had arrived and they were on the way to her apartment on Hong Kong Island. 

“Mei Ling!” Zheng bellowed at his new recruit.

She came running over to his desk. “Yes Sir?”

“Bring me the file on this afternoon’s murder of Mr. Wu and the woman …”

“Yes Sir,” she replied obediently. However, before she could leave to do his bidding he issued another order. 

“… and bring me a cup of coffee. I think this is going to be a long night.”

“Yes … Sir.” Mei left as quickly as she had arrived at his desk thinking that her new boss was as hardnosed as she had been told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire followed Angus Mhor to the Ground Transportation Centre where he had left his car. There she saw a highly efficient and comprehensive transportation network connected to the passenger terminal. Airport express trains and an extensive public transport interchange with facilities for taxis, franchised buses, tour coaches; hotel limousines and private cars were to be found on the multi-levelled structure. 

Taking Claire’s luggage from the baggage trolley he placed it in the trunk of the car. Making small conversation as a way of "breaking the ice" between them as they got into the vehicle Angus said, “Pity we don’t fly into Kai Tak Airport anymore.” 

“Why’s that?” Claire asked interestingly.

“There was an element of danger involved in its spectacular urban landing approach which was much more thrilling and beautiful than our new modernized airport.”

“It sounds exciting.”

“Oh … yes it was.” Angus sighed pensively, remembering the many times he had returned home from overseas assignments. “During the last few seconds of landing you were actually flying between high-rise buildings that were very close on both sides and higher than the aeroplane.”

“Wow! That would have been amazing.”

“The old airport had spectacular views of the city when landing and taking off. Pity things have to change, don’t you think Miss Beauchamp?” 

“Sometimes the more things change the more they stay the same,” she added thoughtfully.

Settling in the driver’s seat, Angus gave Claire a wink in the rear vision mirror. “It’s quite a distance to downtown Hong Kong and will take us about an hour. I guess it's the price you pay for modernization.” 

Having said that Angus then turned on the ignition, pumped the accelerator and sped off in the direction of Lantau Island.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jamie Fraser and his team return from the successful mission in the South China Sea, he is summoned to Madeline’s office for a debriefing. Claire Beauchamp takes in the sights and sounds of exotic Hong Kong as she is taken to her new apartment.

**CHAPTER 5**

On their return to Section One after their mission to the South China Sea, James Fraser stood at the entrance of the airlock in Van Access as his team Rupert Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan filed past him. He tacitly acknowledged his team as they walked down the Van Access corridor and made their way to Munitions to return their weapons to Murtagh Fitzgibbon, Section’s munitions master and weapons expert who would check off the borrowed weaponry he had supplied to them for this mission. 

Despite being called in on a moment’s notice due to the emergency situation that had arisen in Hong Kong, the mission had run smoothly and the team had performed well. Jamie had briefed them en route providing the mission profile to the team members on their PDA’s as they’d departed Section for Hong Kong. It was to be a quick in and out, collect Intel and return to Section One. He’d needed to do this to see the dynamics of the group he had chosen and to gauge their initiative to how they reacted under pressure for the pending Rising Dragons’ mission. James Fraser was pleased with his new team’s field mechanics and how they had carried out their mission profile. 

Operations also stood to the side waiting for James and his team’s return. He cast that look Jamie’s way that said he needed to debrief ASAP. “Madeline’s office … thirty minutes.” Then he briskly walked away.

Jamie just blankly acknowledged his superior’s directive and once Rupert and Geillis had disappeared from sight he turned in the direction of his office to prepare for his debrief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ever punctual, James Fraser strode toward Madeline’s office with the purposeful gait that distinguished him as a man of confidence and Section One’s top Level 5 operative. He knew that the mission had been successful and the Intel Fergus was examining at the moment would provide further leads to their terrorist target Sun Yee Lok and the Rising Dragons. If it substantiated that they were indeed responsible for the deaths, it would prove just how widespread their influence was and the means to which they would go to achieve their ends. The Rising Dragons were dangerous … very dangerous and the quicker he got to Hong Kong to keep an eye on Claire the better. The fact that she wasn’t on the flash mission felt strange, but she had her orders and was on a commercial flight to Hong Kong as part of her undercover mission. 

The doors to Madeline’s office quietly opened and Jamie stood resolutely, hands clasped in front of his body. With guarded eyes he watched as Madeline attended to her orchids totally involved in her horticulture of the delicate plants while Operations sat at the table in his second in command’s office.

Glancing his way when he saw him standing on the threshold Operations indicated, “Come in James.” 

Continuing to examine her plants and without facing him Madeline asked. “How was your visit to the South China Sea?”

“Brief.”

“How did your team hold up?”

“There were no incidents.”

Operations joined in. “Where are we with the Rising Dragons? Did you collect any Intel on the bodies?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“Fergus is going through what we recovered from the junk.”

“Good,” Madeline intonated as she intensely studied her plants while removing any sign of bugs on the stems and any dead leaves.

Pragmatically Operations asked, “And what do you think, is it their work?”

“It's possible.”

“Permission to re-profile the mission sir.” 

“Granted. Let me know when you have something definitive. Oversight wants a quick turnover on this one.”

“Of course.”

“And Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan?” Madeline asked offhandedly.

“They work well together.”

“Good. Stay close to it ... ” 

The conversation between Madeline and Jamie had taken place without any eye contact whatsoever. Her total absorption of her plants seemed to be of paramount concern to her; however, his answers were pleasing and Madeline was well satisfied.

“Yes.”

“That will be all James. I will expect your full debrief on my desk as soon as possible.” Operations stated.

Placing one foot behind the other, Jamie did a one hundred and eighty degree turn and strode from her office without a further glance at his superiors. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Operations looked at Madeline while stating the obvious as he engaged the communication channel into Systems. She nodded her tacit approval.

“Fergus?”

_“Yes sir?”_

“Any progress on the Intel from James and his team?” 

_“I’m working on it sir.”_

“When you have something patch it through to Madeline’s office.”

_“Yes sir.”_

Turning towards Madeline he stated, “James’ team performed well.”

“Yes.”

“Have we heard from Claire?”

“Not yet … Fergus will contact her when the others are in transit.”

“Good.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Section’s computer genius Fergus Claudel.

“Yes Fergus?”

_“It appears that the Rising Dragons are indeed responsible for the deaths on the junk.”_

“They haven’t taken responsibility for them though.”

_“The signature calligraphy is authentic and the modus operandi is definitely theirs.”_

“Anything else?”

_“I have found out some Intel on the woman.”_

“Well … what is it?”

 _“She is the daughter of the Canadian ambassador to China. Her name is Annalise de Marillac.”_

“Hmm? … Interesting.”

“Fergus process this Intel. A background check on her father the ambassador may be necessary.”

“ _Sir.”_

“Good work Fergus,” he stated and disconnected communication.

Turning towards Madeline he changed the subject and said, “Looks like we’re going to have point eight surplus in personnel this month.”

“Yes.”

“Where would you like to allocate?”

“Housekeeping. The attrition has been high there.”

“Done.”

When Operations left for the Perch, Madeline once again pottered around her plants dismissing for the moment what had just transpired in her office. Her first task was to complete caring for her orchids then she would routinely and meticulously analyse the mission tapes and debrief records of what had transpired in the field. 

**Meanwhile ... back in Hong Kong**

Angus Mhor sped off like a bat out of hell on the multi lane motorway heading from Lantau Island toward Kowloon peninsula on the Chinese mainland. They travelled some distance before crossing into the tunnel to Hong Kong Island on the southern side of the harbour facing Kowloon, then on exiting the freeway they merged in with the local traffic. The ride along Causeway Bay was invigorating with a steady stream of taxis and double-decker buses clogging the busy road. It was easy to see how one could get bewildered and enthusiastic by the convergence and contradictions of a Chinese city with multi-Asian and Western elements. Hong Kong was simply dazzling with a distinctive blend of East and West in a dynamic, cosmopolitan city. 

Claire’s first observations were that Hong Kong was an amazing place, full of energy, life, new smells, sounds and amazing sights, a place that once visited was one you could not and would not forget. She looked out of the window at the tall buildings with daily wash hanging from so many windows, never ending shops lit up with a heady mixture of neon light signs and busy with customers, hawkers selling their wares on the pavement, and the hustle and bustle of the endless crowds of people. Claire felt the excitement of the distinctive blend and dynamic melting pot of East and West in this vibrant city … a city coming to life as dusk fell over the capital. Hong Kong had diversity juxtaposed with sophistication. It was electric.

Despite the real purpose of her visit to Hong Kong, Claire decided to pretend for a little while on the journey to her destination. She breathed in the sights and sounds of Hong Kong as Angus made their way to the apartment where she would be staying. Hong Kong was an exciting city with plenty to offer. Claire knew it was a mecca for shopping and was a proverbial shopper’s paradise for designer label clothing to electronic gizmos. Hong Kong had it all, but unfortunately, she was not here to sightsee or shop. She was here on a mission … tracking down the leader of the Rising Dragons, the elusive Sun Yee Lok. Under other circumstances Claire would have been exuberant at spending a holiday in such an exotic location … but that was not to be.

Angus Mhor’s voice echoed in the car as he attempted to make conversation and break the silence that had settled over them. “Have you been to Hong Kong before Miss Beauchamp?’

His question roused Claire from her daydreams of normalcy. “Call me Claire please … and no I haven’t, but I’ve read all about this amazing place.”

“Well I’m sure if you were here under other circumstances you would have a wonderful time. Hong Kong has so much to offer the visitor.”

“Yes I can see that.”

They continued in relative silence as the car sped along in the traffic. Angus weaved in and out of the multitude of cars on the road like a Formula 1 rally car driver, the adrenalin pumping through his veins at the thrill of the ride. Claire watched the traffic and realised that everyone in Hong Kong seemed to drive like this also. They nearly collided with a pedestrian trying to cross the road. As Angus blasted his horn repeatedly, he swerved around the person; nevertheless the car mounted the gutter in the process as he tried to avoid a collision. 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he righted the car and continued along the one-way street. 

Claire breathed a sigh of relief looking back at the individual standing in relative safety near the curb. “Does that happen a lot?” She inquired apprehensively.

“What?”

“People playing Russian roulette with the traffic?”

Angus laughed. “Yes, unfortunately it does. One takes their life in their hands in Hong Kong I’m afraid.”

“So it would seem … I must remember that.” Claire replied evasively.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was not long before Angus passed by a large open park located in the heart of the city and the imposing but impressive buildings comprising the Pacific Place Apartments came into view. He slowed the car and pulled into an underground parking lot then turned off the car’s ignition. Turning towards Claire he announced.  
“Well … we’re here.”

Getting out of the car, Angus opened her door and collected Claire’s luggage from the trunk. “This is a very prestigious area Claire … the Australian Federal Police must be paying for your accommodation … it’s a little pricey here.” He smiled at her enviously.

“Yes they are … it’s all part of the exchange programme.”

“Wow! Good for you! I hope you enjoy your stay here then.”

“Thanks,” she replied warming to her newfound friend.

They took the elevator up, exited on the fourth floor and walked along the corridor until they came to Apartment 412. A wry smiled passed Claire’s lips. What a coincidence, she thought as a wry smile bowed her lips at the uncanny similarity of the corresponding number of this Hong Kong apartment to her one in Glasgow. Taking the key from his pocket Angus passed it to her and Claire excitedly opened the door. They entered and Angus Mhor placed her belongings in the entrance foyer.

“You’ll love the view Claire. Hong Kong is Cantonese for "fragrant harbour" you know and it’s simply dazzling during the day or night.”

“Okay Angus, you’ve won me over … I’m sure it is much, much nicer than Sydney Harbour.”

Sharing a look and noticing the twinkle of mischief and teasing in his eyes, Claire burst out laughing. Angus joined in then left her to freshen up and to get acquainted with her new lodgings saying that he would return to pick her up in an hour’s time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xiao Zheng’s phone rang on his desk just as Mei returned with the coffee and files he had requested. Closing the folder on Claire Beauchamp that he had been reading, he bellowed into the receiver. “Senior Superintendent Zheng here … Oh! It’s you Mhor! What’s up?”

_“Nothing Sir. I have just left Miss Beauchamp at her apartment. She is currently orientating herself with her new premises and freshening up. We should be at headquarters within the hour.”_

“Good.”

Replacing the receiver in its cradle Zheng summoned Mei Ling once again.

“Yes Sir?”

“When Claire Beauchamp arrives show her to my office immediately.”

“Very well Sir … is that all?”

“For the moment …”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long flight Claire relaxes in her new apartment, but falls asleep when she lies on the bed and dreams of her partner James Fraser. Meanwhile back at Police Headquarters, Senior Superintendent Zheng is trying to piece together the information about the murders on the junk. A little **NSFW** text in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 6**

_Hmmm impressive, very impressive,_ Claire thought as she studied her new premises. 

The suite appeared to be very spacious and was warm and inviting. A fresh aroma filled the room and her nose followed the smell to the tiled entry where a table with fresh flowers was set against the wall. There was a card attached to the bouquet addressed to her which she removed from the flowers. Wondering who may have sent them, she slipped her fingers under the rim of the envelope releasing the card inside and read what was written. A longing gleam appeared in her eyes and smiling Claire placed the card to her lips, then leaning down she inhaled the fragrance of the roses and spring flowers that were a riot of colours.

Dropping the keys on the table top she was drawn to the large windows overlooking Victoria Harbour and made her way over to investigate. Excitedly she opened the sliding door off the lounge room onto a small balcony and stepped outside to admire the sights. Her senses were captivated. It was spectacular with breathtaking views of the world’s busiest and bustling harbour surrounded by Hong Kong’s dynamic and amazing city skyline. It was a megalopolis abuzz with a peculiar energy and vibrancy. Excitedly, she took in the sight of such a cosmopolitan city while studying the twinkling illumination of the buildings reflecting on the water like fairy lights. 

The Harbour was still full of water traffic even at this hour of the day. Claire watched overwhelmed by the scene below her as a myriad of watercrafts such as jetfoils, sampans, junks, ferries and boats floated across the water to Kowloon on the northern side. It was not a sight she would ever forget, nor was it one she had seen duplicated in any other place in the entire world. Pity Jamie isn’t here to enjoy the view too, she thought, although when he was around she had tunnel vision and couldn’t see anything else but him. She smiled pensively.

Reluctantly she forced herself to leave the balcony and her wayward thoughts and returned inside to check the rest of the apartment. Going into the kitchen Claire opened and closed the cupboards and drawers and was thankful that someone had filled the pantry and seen to the basic necessities of food for her. Finding what she needed for a welcomed hot brew, she put the kettle on to make herself a cup of tea. That done she ventured into the living quarters with cup and saucer in hand to explore some more. 

The bedroom was spacious with a magnificent huge bed in the centre as well as having large windows overlooking Victoria Harbour like in the lounge room. Claire looked at the bed lovingly … _Ah! What the heck ..._ she thought as she walked over to the bed and sitting down placed her finished cuppa down on the bedside table. Placing her hands on the soft comforter she levered herself up and started to bounce on the inner spring mattress. _Hmmm! Comfy too and with room to share._

Her thoughts immediately turned to her mentor James Fraser again. _He had never spent a night in her real apartment back in Glasgow … as yet. Would he ever spend one here?_

Falling back towards the bed Claire closed her eyes and placed her hands across her stomach. In her mind’s eye she could visualise the two of them in here together watching the night-lights of Hong Kong and … doing other more pleasurable things. Lying on the comfortable bed, tiredness suddenly overcame her. She closed her eyes and Claire soon fell asleep but her subconscious imagination began to run riot as she pictured the two of them in the throes of passion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 **(NSFW)**

_I rock my hips back and forth provocatively to force James to satisfy my burning desire. I can wait no longer … I’m impatient for his thrusts and I need to feel him … all of him inside me. He has aroused me until I am whimpering with unleased pleasure and I’m on the very edge of capitulation._

_His lips caress my velvet breasts and my nipples are swollen and erect. Moaning incoherently into his neck, my hands begin to claw at Jamie’s back, then I press lower to his buttocks. Propelling him forward, I pull Jamie closer until not an inch of skin separates us, then locking my thighs around him; I squeeze them tightly, never wanting to let him go._

_I sense Jamie’s need for me too. His hands caress my skin leaving trails of tingling sensations burning me to the core and turning me inside out. Feeling his wonderful erotic hands on my shivering hips; I also feel his penis throbbing … and … paused … waiting against my soft opening._

_“Ja-mie …” I moan softly._

_I am so hot … and wet. I wait willingly for his further penetration and dig my heels into his buttocks as James Fraser begins to inch into me. He is so gentle but I want more. Rising from the bed as waves of pleasure cascade through my body, I feel every glorious movement of Jamie’s erection sliding into my depths until he is buried to the hilt._

_“Ahhh! ... Ja-mie ... Y-esss!”_

_It feels good … so good. We begin to move in sync slowly at first, but I ache for more … I need …_

_“Mmm-ore! ... Ahhh!”_

_I writhe on the bed … as Jamie erotically utters my name, each syllable a smooth caress from his lips. “Cl-aire”_

_My name resounds in my ears as he begins the rhythm of love. Jamie enters and withdraws from my depths … again and … again each thrust a little deeper and a little harder than the previous time. The feel of him deep within me is wonderful … more than wonderful … it’s incredible! I am floating in rapturous and delirious euphoria._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**“Claire.”**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I moan against Jamie’s mouth as I hear my name again and feel his erection bursting inside my body. The shivers leave me breathless. Jamie Fraser is driving me to the heights of ecstasy. I clench my body around him flexing my inner muscles to hold him tightly, and prevent him from withdrawing from my depths. He lays still and I clasp my hands tightly across his back … waiting._

_“Ohhh, Ja-mie!”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**“Claire?”**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Pressing his body hard against mine … I arch my hips so that his penis remains within me. I love how he is making me feel. Jamie starts moving inside me fiercely rocking back and forth increasing his rhythm as he finds immense pleasure in my softness. I shiver with longing, while our bodies tremble with passion on the brink of capitulation._

_Then unable to wait any longer, he brings both of us to a shattering climax and we tumble together into sublime ecstasy._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 **“CLAIRE! Claire?** Are you OK? I thought I heard you groaning.” He enquired inquisitively.

When she realised that the voice belonged to Fergus, she sat up on the bed in Section mode, alert and on guard to what he may have to say. “I was … sleeping.”

 _“Oh, I see!”_ Then changing tack he asked … _“Are you in place?”_

“Yes.”

 _“Good. The team is in transit.”_

Brief and concise with his information, Fergus severed communication just as a knock on the door echoed in the apartment. Looking at the clock on the bed stand Claire realised that the hour had flown by. Obviously all her daydreaming on the balcony and in the bedroom had whittled away the time. _Who could that be?_ She thought stretching her arms above her head to try and shake off the jetlag and the vision of her little daydream about making love with Jamie Fraser. 

Claire wondered if perhaps that someone knocking on the door was indeed Angus Mhor returning to take her to the meeting with Superintendent Xiao Zheng. It was the only conclusion she could make given that he said he would return within the hour.

**Meanwhile ... back at Police Headquarters**

The files Mei Ling had retrieved for him of the dead bodies of the man and the young woman found on the junk lay open on Senior Superintendent Zheng’s desk. Pictures of the crime scene also lay scattered over the top, while the scribbling Zheng had written regarding what clues they had so far … and that wasn’t many … covered the whiteboard situated near his desk. 

Xiao Zheng reached for his cup of coffee, but it was stone cold and he grimaced at the taste. Placing the cup back down on his desk he thought of his new recruit and glanced over at her desk. The poor girl, what a baptism of fire she had experienced today. The scene they had discovered on the junk was not a pleasant one but Mei Ling had come through with flying colours. The young woman had held her composure at the sight of the mutilated bodies although he had noticed she looked a little green around the gills when they had discovered the two bodies below deck. However, she had been very professional in her manner and he admired her handling of the situation. Perhaps under the circumstances he should let up a little on her. She certainly had the makings of a good policewoman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mei Ling sat at her desk staring at her computer. This seemed such a long way from the Police Academy where she had graduated top of her class. She eventually wanted to be a detective and knew that she would have to work her way up the ladder before that occurred. Police work could usually be such drudgery at times but this case was so exciting that the hours she had spent at her monitor cross checking the faces against names in the police data bank had just flown by. She loved it. Having taken to her responsibilities like a duck to water, Mei was so glad that Senior Superintendent Zheng had placed his trust in such a raw recruit as herself in assigning her to this part of the investigation. She would repay his confidence if she could.

Mei’s concentration was interrupted when she heard her name resound again as her boss strode over to her desk. “What progress have you made so far Mei Ling?”

Looking her boss in the eye she replied confidently. “I’ve double checked the names and faces and it appears that the three men found on the upper deck were known to police for roughing up a bystander who threatened their employer. They were obviously bodyguards of some sort. The man made a complaint about his treatment which is on file.”

“Ah good work Mei.” He replied admirably.

“Thank you Sir. I’m still trying to find the Police record of the event in Archives though.”

“Carry on then.”

“Yes Sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Returning to his desk Xiao once again studied the information they had on this recent crime.

The photographs of the deceased people were attached to the whiteboard with each victim numbered from one to five. Resting against the side of his desk Xiao rubbed his hand over his chin as he contemplated the gruesome photographs of the murdered victims found on the junk earlier today. As he studied the pictures of the deceased persons, he tried to piece together the clues thus far. Although the four male bodies had all been identified, that was not the case for the female victim. The two Chinese men and a Caucasian found on the upper deck had been acknowledged as bodyguards, as Mei Ling had implied, to the man found on the lower deck. 

The bullet riddled bodies of the deceased male and female found in the bloody bedroom on the junk were also attached. The male victim found in the bedroom was Mr. Chen Yong Wu a prominent Chinese politician and businessman from Repulse Bay a well-to-do residential area favoured by locals. He had been missing for a couple of days, feared kidnapped and now here he was at the centre of a murder mystery. The woman found on the Chinese junk with him had yet to be identified. She was most likely a prostitute, who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this was only a hypothesis at the moment and they had no clues as to her identification at the present time.

The markings on each body were puzzling though. The Chinese calligraphy “Death with Honour” was the signature of the Rising Dragons, the group that had supposedly been responsible for quite a few murders in Hong Kong recently. But why would Mr. Wu be murdered and on a junk with his bodyguards and a beautiful young woman? That was the puzzling thing. Was this just a seedy sexual liaison gone wrong? Or had he done or been involved in something more ominous to warrant death by the Rising Dragons triad?

They had identified the murder weapons, ascertained the time of death and one of his detectives was gathering evidence from other fellow employees of Mr. Wu. Zheng mulled that he needed to interview residents of Mr. Wu’s building and track all the names in his personal diary and business logs. Then he would need to work on reconstructing the last seventy-two hours of his life from all that data. Perhaps something of the woman’s identity would be revealed from his diaries as well.

Superintendent Zheng could certainly do with some help on this case and was looking forward to the arrival of Claire Beauchamp. Her expertise in undercover work would prove invaluable; perhaps she could even shed some new light and perspective on this baffling case. Xiao massaged his temples as he felt the first signs of a headache appearing. It looked like he would need to make a call to his wife … again! 

Yes … this was going to be a long night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash briefing on the current situation takes place given new Intel about the victims and suspected triad members. After the briefing James Fraser collects his weaponry needed for the mission to Hong Kong from Murtagh Fitzgibbons in Munitions who has a few surprises waiting for him that may prove useful.

**CHAPTER 7**

Dougal Mackenzie, aka Operations had assembled the operatives once more at short notice to go over the Intel that Fergus had found due to the discovery of last minute details about the deceased victims on the junk. James Fraser and his team were seated around the briefing table already dressed in their Mission gear and ready for the trip to Hong Kong. They sat in silence waiting for Operations and Madeline to make an appearance. Eventually the leaders of Section One strode in side-by-side, eyes fixed straight ahead. When they approached the table Madeline quietly sat down while Operations stood casting his gaze along those gathered watching their reactions intently before beginning the team briefing on the upcoming mission to Hong Kong. 

Seated at the opposite end of the table Jamie’s expression as always was a blank stare. James Fraser never gave his superiors any inclination of what he was feeling and his stoic demeanour always infuriated them especially Madeline whose job it was to ascertain any weakness in their captured targets and those who were at Section. Jamie though was a conundrum. Although she suspected that he may have a weakness she was yet to discover what or who it was, however, if and when she did she planned to use it to her and Operations’ advantage to keep their Level 5 operative under control.

Concurrently, Jamie Fraser studied Operations carefully as he delivered the Intel while Madeline on the other hand, sat with her hands loosely clasped in front of her seemingly oblivious of any scrutiny. She was however; ever watchful of those gathered at the briefing table especially Geillis Duncan and Rupert Mackenzie hoping that they would be able to carry out their profile effectively.

Operations’ guttural voice resonated around the room. “Yesterday, we engaged in an operation to ascertain if the Rising Dragons were indeed responsible for the deaths on the floating junk.” 

Nodding his head at Fergus to activate the holograph, the faces of three individuals flashed across the screen one after the other. “This woman is Annalise de Marillac, the daughter of the Canadian ambassador to China who was working as an exclusive call girl. Her parents were unaware of her seedier lifestyle and given her father’s position, they want to keep her and their name out of the newspapers.” 

Jamie stared at the photo of the woman so similar in looks to Claire that it was uncanny, then lowered his eyes before Madeline caught his interest.

“Her father is Alain de Marillac who has been posted in China for the last year.” 

Continuing, he focused his attention on the other victim. “The Chinese national found with the girl is Chen Yong Wu a prominent Chinese politician and businessman, who has a record for associating with anyone who can further his career or business opportunities.” 

Geillis Duncan broke in with a question. “And what do they have to do with the Rising Dragons?” 

Operations glared at Geillis for disrupting the briefing before proceeding. “It would appear that Mr Wu has connections to a Tony Wong … known as The Fighter or Hung Kwan in Chinese … who is a member of the Rising Dragons’ hierarchy. Mr. Wu may have been murdered by the Rising Dragons for failure to comply to their demands and for double crossing this Tony Wong.” 

“Let me explain,” Madeline added interrupting Operations to relay what she had discovered about Tony Wong. “Apparently he runs an extortion racket among the fishermen in Aberdeen, a fishing village on the southern side of Hong Kong Island.” 

“How do we know he is still there?” Geillis asked again for clarification.

“Information from our sources state that he blackmails and threatens the people who live in Aberdeen and uses their vessels for criminal purposes for the Rising Dragons,” Madeline elucidated.

Looking intently at the assembled operatives before turning his gaze to Geillis Duncan once more, Operations continued. “Tony Wong is an overbearing … intimidating bully who is feared by the people given his position in the Triad. Because of this and fear of retribution and reprisals, the village people have remained silent.”

Casting his glance towards Fergus Claudel, he then indicated for him to continue.

“These are photographs of Mr Wu and men he has been linked with over the last couple of months,” Fergus said. He activated the images of the people associated with the Rising Dragons that had previously been seen in his company. “One of these men is Tony Wong.” 

“Cross checking the images that Fergus has of Mr Wu and what we know thus far … it seems highly likely that this man is our target,” Operations stated, as the image of a stocky, bald-headed Chinese man with a moustache appeared on screen.

“So our target is Tong Wong and not the Rising Dragons?” stated Rupert.

With an annoyed glance at Mackenzie for stating the obvious, Operations replied tersely. “The evidence found on the junk pointed to a conspiracy instigated by one of the Rising Dragons’ hierarchy therefore …” he glared at Rupert for a brief moment hoping that he was absorbing all of what he was saying, and wasn’t as incompetent as he appeared to be, “… Tony Wong can prove to be the link we need to flush out Sun Yee Lok.” 

Turning his steely eyes on the others Operations declared, “We want 100% containment on this. Looking over at Jamie he stated. “James will proceed to Aberdeen to secure the target along with Claire who is currently en-route to Hong Kong working undercover at Hong Kong Police Headquarters.”

“What about us,” enquired Geillis? 

“You will provide back up if needed. Until then you will check out Mr de Marillac … I have suspicions that he is **not** all he seems to be and there is more to this man than meets the eye.”

Continuing Operations’ train of thought, Madeline stated. “Our Intel is sketchy on him … He was recalled from his previous appointment to Africa for some dubious connections, which an internal review found unsubstantiated.”

Capturing the other team members in his gaze, Operations affirmed. “Your mission is to infiltrate and collect data on his movements in the diplomatic circles in Hong Kong.”

“And the woman?” Jamie asked looking over towards where Operations was standing.

“We are unaware who her employer is at the moment. There could be a connection there. Find it.”

“Of course.”

“Madeline has profiled a scenario for you. All Intel is on your panel.”

Always thinking two steps ahead Jamie again asked, “And Claire?”

“She will be informed once you make contact with her in Hong Kong.” 

Operations dropped the holograph remote back on the table indicating that he had concluded the briefing. “You'll get further details from James en route. That's all. Van Access in twenty minutes.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie Fraser’s team members had already made their way over to Munitions; they’d picked up their weapons from Murtagh Fitzgibbons and had proceeded to Van Access to wait for him. However, Jamie sat at the briefing table a little while longer mulling over the Intel that had just been disseminated. Most disturbing for him had been the image of Annalise de Marillac. Her resemblance to Claire was eerily similar. Everything about her, from the long, brunette hair and blue eyes to the lithe body, was comparable. The two women could easily have passed as twins. Jamie knew only too well that Madeline had noticed the similarities as well and would in some way use this in Claire’s mission profile at some stage. 

Eventually he made his way over to Munitions to pick up the weaponry he would need for this mission too, but Jamie’s mindset centred on Claire. The quicker he got to Hong Kong the better, he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Murtagh checked the inventory for the Hong Kong mission once more waiting for Jamie to come and pick up his equipment, he sighed wistfully thinking of his younger days when he was a field operative. Some of the weaponry requisitioned for Section One’s consummate operative James Fraser brought back memories of his time in Vietnam as well. He had used similar kinds of arms with lethal precision in getting the better of the Viet Cong and Murtagh remembered especially when his platoon was on routine manoeuvres near Chin Duc and they were ambushed. If not for the weapons and some uncanny luck that day and on others during the war, he and his platoon may not have survived some very close life and death situations. 

Running his eyes over the weaponry on the table, Murtagh reminisced yet again. He knew that these little beauties were so deadly that it took a very special operative to have the competence, skill and respect … not to mention “the balls” … to use them. There was no doubt Jamie Fraser fit the criteria, Operations was the second and he the third who would ever know of their finer capabilities. A reflective sigh escaped Murtagh’s lips _… Ah! … If only!_

He was jolted from his musings when he heard the unwavering footsteps of James Fraser and looking up Murtagh saw him approaching.

“I need that equipment now,” Jamie stated abruptly as he stopped at the table where the assortment of weapons was on display. 

Ignoring Jamie’s tone, Water announced, “Hey Jamie… Check it out; it's all ready to go for you.” Handing him a PDA listing the inventory drawn for the mission, Murtagh excitedly stated, “I’ve got everything that you need plus a few little surprises to catch them on the hop.” 

Jamie cast a wry look his way noting an extra enthusiasm in Murtagh’s voice.

Laid out in front of him on the table, was an array of equipment along with a selection of martial arts weapons. Jamie recognised many of the armaments, as he had used them in training with the Master. He fingered the objects with reverence … remembering … then looked up at a smiling Murtagh.

“Those are some beauties hey Jamie?” Murtagh said excitedly, then knitting his furrowed brows leaned in closer to him stating seriously … “But treat them with respect, they are deadly, lethal and accurate.”

James Fraser glanced at Murtagh but his expression remained blank before returning his gaze back to the PDA thinking, _“The same has been said about me.”_

“Yeah, yeah! You already know that,” Murtagh replied stating the obvious.

Jamie merely nodded as Murtagh blurted out his inner thoughts. “I must say, however, I am envious of the fact that...” Jamie looked up and caught Murtagh’s regretful look, “… you will get to use these … James, I think that's great.” Without drawing breath Murtagh pensively continued as he casually fingered the weapons, “Boy! … Wouldn’t I just love to be out in the field with you this one time?”

Responding to the munitions’ expert comment, he declared. “Perhaps … you never know Murtagh.”

“Nah! I’m too old for all that field work.” He laughed, but was thankful for Jamie’s understanding. 

Hesitating Murtagh remembered one other piece of equipment that he had forgotten to give him. Reaching for a small vial of tracking spikes his eyes connected with the expressionless eyes of James Fraser. “Right-e-o!” He continued matter of factually holding up the vial for Jamie to see, “When you drop these little beauties on the floor … Hey Presto! They will adhere to the sole of the shoes of the target and then Fergus will be able to track them within a ten-mile radius with all his whiz bang gizmos.” 

As Jamie finished gathering up the equipment from the table and prepared to leave, Murtagh’s infectious, enthusiastic voice was hard to ignore. Glancing up unresponsively Jamie stretched out his hand for the vial and Murtagh placed it in the palm of his hand. As he pocketed it in his Mission jacket, the two men then shared a look. 

“I have to go now,” he stated, and with that James Fraser turned on his heel in the direction of Van Access. 

As he walked away, Murtagh’s next statement stopped the Level 5 operative in his tracks for a moment. “Look after my Sugar,” he said in all seriousness. 

Jamie knew that Murtagh was staring at him and he could feel his eyes boring holes into his retreating back. “I will,” he replied earnestly as he kept walking.

Laughing Murtagh replied a little louder knowing that Jamie could still hear him. “I don’t want to have to come after you James Fraser.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally meets Superintendent Zheng and a fisherman faces his worst nightmare on the fishing docks when a member of the Rising Dragons’ triad makes his presence known with intimidation, threats and stand over tactics.

**CHAPTER 8**

The last thing she wanted if it wasn’t Angus knocking on the door, was for it to be a stranger or a nosey neighbour coming to welcome her to the apartment block. Claire rose slowly from the bed thinking that she must be suffering a little jet lag for her to have fallen asleep like that. She hadn’t realized just how tired she was. Section One had been working around the clock and everyone had been denied downtime to recuperate despite all the consecutive missions they had been involved in lately. All those elements, coupled with the cat and mouse relationship she was having with James Fraser was playing havoc with her thought processes. Perhaps that was to blame for the dream she’d had about Jamie whilst asleep. 

The knocking continued.

Making her way to answer whoever was rapping on the door, Claire stumbled a little from disorientation. Except for some dimmed lighting in the entrance foyer where her luggage still stood, the apartment was cloaked in darkness and was eerily quiet for the evening had settled in. Her footsteps slowed as she made her way to the door because Claire found her mind wandering to the erotic daydream she’d just had while lying on the bed. It was so vivid she could have sworn it was real … that James Fraser was really here with her and that all the passionate lovemaking had indeed taken place. A disappointed sigh gushed out of her mouth at the reality of the situation. She was here but … alone … No James Fraser … It was just her very vivid imagination conjuring up his image as it often did. 

The knock came again, more insistent and a little louder this time. It was then followed by the cheery voice of Angus Mhor. 

“Hey! … Claire! … It’s me! Open up!” 

“Keep your shirt on … I’m coming,” she called out to let him know she was on her way, but before answering the door, Claire checked the video cam surveillance screen to make sure of her caller’s identification.  
Angus stood there with a cheeky look and an infectious smile on his face, and knowing that Claire would be checking the screen he gave her an impish wave too.

Smiling she opened the door to see the person who had left her here not more than an hour ago. “Hello Angus … you’re back I see ... and punctual too.”

“Yep ... if I say I’ll be here in an hour then an hour it will be.”

“Well I could have done with a little longer as I fell asleep.”

“Oh ... I’m sorry, but I have already contacted Superintendent Zheng to say that we would be at headquarters within the hour...”

Claire interrupted him before he could finish what he was going to say. “It’s okay Angus. Don’t worry.” 

“If I’d know you were sleeping, I would have let Superintendent Zheng know you had jetlag and I’m sure he would have made his appointment for the morning instead.”

Claire was starting to like Angus as he reminded her a lot of her neighbour Mick. “Don’t worry. It’s fine.”

He gave her a broad smile. “So … are you ready to go then?”

“Yes! Come in … I’ll just get my things.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In no time they had reached their destination. Angus parked the car, then making their way to the main entrance, they entered Police Headquarters. “Wait here Claire,” he said and indicated that she take a seat in the reception area. “I’ll let Superintendent Zheng know that we have arrived.” 

Leaving Claire alone, Angus Mhor approached the Enquiries desk and paged through to Xiao Zheng’s office. That done, he returned to where she was sitting to wait until summoned upstairs.

In no time a young police officer descended the stairs and met them at Reception. “Hi Angus,” she said coyly before extending her hand toward Claire saying. “Hello, I’m Mei Ling. Follow me please. Superintendent Zheng is expecting you and is waiting in his office.”

They ascended in the elevator and exited at the second floor. Following Mei along the corridor Angus whispered under his breath … “Hmm! Nice legs!” as he studied the retreating figure of the new recruit admirably.

Turning to look over her shoulder Mei asked, “What?”

“I was just telling Claire that Superintendent Zheng’s bark is worse than his bite.” He winked conspiratorially at Claire not knowing if she’d heard what he had muttered about Mei Ling or not.

“Thanks for the warning … but I’m sure I’ve seen worse,” she winked back.

They passed through a myriad of desks where officers were busily engaged in their work, then rounded a corner where Mei knocked on the door of her boss. A distinguished man in his late fifties sat at a desk covered with a mountain of paperwork and files. Seemingly lost in thought, and without looking up he bellowed. “Enter!”

“Ah … sir … Miss Beauchamp … is here … sir,” Mei stammered, interrupting her superior.

Peering over the top of his glasses he glanced toward where Claire stood. A smiled bowed his mouth as he stood to acknowledge her presence. “Ah, Miss Beauchamp! Welcome to Hong Kong. I hope you have settled in to your new apartment?”

“Yes, thank you. Everything is just lovely and please call me Claire.”

“Good … take a seat … Claire. I see you have already been introduced to Mei Ling and you know Angus.”

“Yes. Mr Mhor has been most helpful.”

“I’m sure he has,” he muttered glancing at his sheepish, incorrigible, young detective. Turning to Claire, Zheng stated admirably, “I have been studying your résumé and I am most impressed Miss Beauchamp. You have been involved in some dangerous undercover cases I see.” 

Claire nodded _… if only you knew the truth,_ she thought.

“We are very pleased to have you on exchange from Australia and will be most appreciative of your expertise about the recent deaths here in Hong Kong.”

“I’m looking forward to finding whoever was responsible for the murders.”

“This is a very dangerous group we are dealing with Claire. The Rising Dragons triad is ruthless, powerful and its members above the law it would seem.”

“Let me assure you I have dealt with worse. In my line of undercover work we go after the terrorists and lowlifes that other agencies can’t or won’t.”

“You make it sound all so easy.” 

“Covert work is never easy Superintendent Zheng, but if the means justify the end and innocents are saved … then at the end of the day … it is worth it.”

“I like your philosophy Claire.” Zheng smiled, “I can see that you will fit in very well here.”

“Thank you … that’s why I am here.”

“There isn’t much you can do tonight. It’s late, go home and have a good night’s rest.” 

“Will that be all Superintendent Zheng?”

“I expect to see you bright and early in the morning and we’ll go over the case at that time.”

“Of course.” 

Then without looking at his young detective he informed Claire, “Angus will see you back home.” 

“Thank you, Superintendent Zheng. Good night sir.”

**The next morning ... down at the fishing docks in Aberdeen.**

Charlie Yin and his son had been out fishing since the early hours of the morning and they had been rewarded with a plentiful catch. On the small docking area set aside for the transfer of their fish, Charlie and Han Yin were preparing the day’s harvest for transportation to various destinations. The two men were busily sorting through their catch of crabs and fish ready for the markets and floating restaurants that Aberdeen was famous for. 

Charlie’s son was filleting the fish that would be packed in ice then transferred by sampan to Tai Bak Seafood Boat located in Aberdeen Harbour along with live specimens that people would choose for their dining pleasure tonight on the famous Jumbo Floating Restaurant. The air was full of the pungent smell of fish carcasses and Han’s clothing was covered in fish blood and guts. Wielding the sharp knife in his hand with precision and skill, he made light work of the task at hand as the hovering seagulls descended near where he was working waiting for titbits to come their way. 

The father was proud of his son although Han could be a little impetuous at times. He was young and headstrong and was not always submissive to his father’s wishes. This worried Charlie especially when Tony Wong or his henchmen visited them for payment, as he never knew whether Han would do or say something to bring Tony Wong’s wrath upon them. If anything were to happen to his son, Charlie knew he would be in dire straits. 

The local fishermen in the area were very frightened of Tony Wong and his connection with the Rising Dragons Triad added an extra dimension to that fear. Extortion payments were made every week and without fail Tony would come personally to supervise the handover of cash. These stand over tactics and intimidation to coerce money from the fishermen in Aberdeen had been going on for years; however, Tony Wong and the Rising Dragons were by far the most fearsome and the most threatening of any of the triads that had preceded them. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

While father and son continued to go about their business, Han suddenly stopped his tasks and nervously exclaimed, “Father … look!” 

Charlie glanced up from what he was doing and saw two black limousines slowly cruise along the dock. The cars stopped near where they were working. The blackened window in the rear of the second vehicle lowered, and Charlie could see the side view of his nemesis Tony Wong sitting in the back seat, cigar smoke rising in the air. He snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen got out of the car and approached Charlie Yin. 

Without speaking to him, the bodyguard ushered Charlie over to the waiting vehicle. As he got closer, he could see that Tony was not alone in the automobile. A Chinese woman was sitting next to him draped all over his body like a rash. Her long red fingernails were running trails up and down his arm as her ruby red lips placed kisses to his cheek. 

“Stop it babe. I’m here on business.”

“But Tony honey …” she pouted at him. 

Brushing her aside like a bug he growled. “I said … stop it! … Later babe” and he pushed her clinging body to the other side of the car. Then ignoring her presence altogether, Tony Wong nodded to his bodyguard and Charlie was motioned to move closer to the window. 

“Ah, Charlie Yin. You seem to have had a good catch today.” 

“Yes Mr Wong … an exceptional catch.” Charlie muttered. 

“Good.” Then casting his eyes his way Tony said, “Have you got it? Do you have my money?” 

“I … I … I’m having some trouble Mr Wong … could I have a couple of more days?” 

Without remorse, Tony gave a sign and three of his henchmen moved over to where Han Yin was working. One of the men pushed his head into the tub of crabs on the bench he was using and pushed it back and forth in the catch. 

Charlie Yin followed their movement with his gaze worried that Han would do something hot headed if given the chance; however, he seemed to be subdued at the moment for Tony Wong’s men held him in a vice like grip. Charlie watched as his son started to struggle. Tony Wong’s bodyguards quickly began manhandling him preventing Han from retaliating. He quickly looked back toward the car again … worried … very worried. “Please Mr Wong … I’m begging you … don’t hurt my son.” 

“Now, now Charlie … I’m a reasonable man.” 

“Thank you, Mr Wong.” Charlie bowed, but another bodyguard backhanded him in the face then grabbed him roughly by the chin forcing him to look at Tony Wong. 

“Don’t play games with me Charlie.”

“No games, I swear Mr Wong.” 

“You have 24 hours.” 

“But … but … that’s not possible. I can’t possibly raise the money by then.” 

“That’s your problem Mr Yin ... not mine. You wouldn’t want to see anything else happen to your son or your boat, now would you?” 

Charlie looked away toward his son. Three of Tony Wong’s henchmen stood next to the beleaguered figure of Han. He had just taken a blow to the face and blood trickled down his lip. Charlie watched as another bodyguard slapped him in the face again, and landed a swift Kung Fu kick to his stomach. Han doubled over in pain a beaten man. 

“What do you think you’re here for Mr Yin?” 

“To ask forgiveness of my most benevolent benefactor Tony Wong.” 

“Good … And?” 

“To pay the money I owe as quickly as possible.” 

“Very good Charlie Yin. If you don’t want to see your son meet with an unforeseen accident …” he paused letting the words seep in, “… I would suggest that the money be here tomorrow same time. Understand?” 

“Yes Mr Wong. I understand. I’ll have the money for you by tomorrow.” 

“Yes! You will!” 

Becoming restless with whole situation, the woman in the car muttered something alluringly to Tony and he replied, “Okay babe … I’m nearly finished.” 

Ignoring her pouting demeanour, Tony Wong stated menacingly, “Oh just one more thing Charlie … failure to meet the deadline tomorrow would not be advisable …” 

“No sir.” 

“… Because … if you start messing around with me, I’ll finish you. Do I make myself clear?” 

Before he could reply, Charlie Yin ducked as a loud explosion suddenly and unexpectedly rocked the wharf near where they were talking. The noise was deafening. Pieces of wood and debris tumbled into the air and onto the ground as smoke and fire billowed into the sky. The moored junk was ablaze while the sound of screaming could be heard as pandemonium broke out. 

“I wouldn’t want you to suffer the same fate. Twenty-four hours! You’ve been warned!” 

The window slowly rose and Charlie was left looking at his own reflection in the glass as the destructive scene behind him was mirrored in the limousine’s darkened window as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Fraser in the guise of a private detective researching the death of the woman on the junk meets with Superintendent Xiao Zheng at Police Headquarters in Hong Kong. He is looking for the daughter of a prominent Canadian attaché to China, but his request, however, is met with great surprise. Later that evening Jamie makes a house call to Claire’s new Hong Kong apartment for a reunion without Section One surveillance. This chapter is a little bit **suggestive** towards the end.

**CHAPTER 9**

“Ah, Mr Fraser. Come in. Please take a seat.” 

“Thank you.”

Superintendent Xiao Zheng surreptitiously examined the man who had just entered his office. His eyes took in everything about this imposing man from the way he carried himself, his demeanour, to the clothes he was wearing. He had seen many a man who was as debonair as James Fraser but none who had the air of mystery and intrigue that this tall man with red hair displayed.

James Fraser was dressed in an expensive black, Italian made suit, silk tie and he carried a black briefcase. Zheng usually prided himself on a quick summation of a person’s character but the blank stare and succinct greeting gave him nothing to go on to ascertain any coherent opinion. He could not read anything on this man’s face. An imposing man, James Fraser gave nothing away; he was all business like and seemed to be a man with a definite purpose. All he knew was that he was a conundrum of the likes he had not come across before.

He would hold his opinion until he knew this man’s business.

“What brings you to Hong Kong Mr Fraser?”

“I’m a private investigator,” Jamie said as he placed his identification on the desk for Zheng’s appraisal of his credentials.

The Superintendent gave the documentation a quick glance before looking Jamie in the eye and asking, “What can I do for you?"

“I have been employed by Monsieur Alain de Marillac, the French Canadian ambassador to China. Do you know of him?”

“It is my job to know everyone of importance in China, Mr Fraser,” he answered intrigued at Fraser’s answer to who his employer was. 

“Of course.”

Leaning back in his chair Zheng he inquired, “And why does he need your services?” 

“I’m here to investigate the whereabouts of Monsieur de Marillac’s daughter Annalise, who has been missing in Hong Kong for some months.”

“There are a number of reasons why people go missing Mr Fraser … mental or medical conditions, child abuse, financial stress to avoid creditors, suicide or homicide. Locating missing persons, especially when they have no desire to be found, is often a time-consuming exercise. Miss de Marillac could have staged her own disappearance.” 

“I doubt it … they think she could be a victim of foul play and have grave concerns for her safety.”

“When was the last time her parents heard from their daughter?”

“They have had no contact with her except for a phone call a couple of days ago stating that she was involved in something that was very dangerous.”

“Her name is not familiar to us Mr Fraser.”

Opening his briefcase James took out a photograph and slid it across the desk to Superintendent Zheng. “This is a photograph of the young woman in question.” 

Leaning forward, Zheng took the photograph and studied it closely knowing immediately that the missing link in his case had just been presented to him. They knew her under an alias but this new information of her real identity and family connections could prove to be explosive … very explosive indeed. He raised his eyes to the figure of the commanding man sitting opposite.

“Would it be okay if I kept this photograph for our investigations Mr Fraser?

“Certainly.”

Glancing at Jamie and then at the photograph again Zheng stated, “I’m sorry to have to inform you Mr Fraser, but the woman you are looking for was found murdered along with others, on a junk yesterday in the South China Sea.”

“Hmm … I see. I will need to inform my client of this information.”

“As you wish … but this is a police matter and as such it is we who will inform Mr de Marillac.”

“Of course, … however, Monsieur de Marillac will want to keep his name and that of his daughter out of the newspapers.”

“I can’t guarantee that will be the case Mr Fraser.”

“Given Monsieur de Marillac’s position within the community and diplomatic circles, this is top priority and completely necessary.” Jamie continued stressing the importance of confidentially in this matter. “He will also not wish to have my name involved or implicated as well as this will be a clandestine investigation on his behalf. The less people know the better.”

“Yes I see.”

“Any sign of foul play in the death of his daughter would reflect badly on the Consulate, Superintendent Zheng, and you wouldn’t want that would you?”

With furrowed brows Zheng replied, “You’re **not** threatening me are you Mr Fraser?”

“Certainly not!” Jamie stated matter factually before menacingly continuing, “But the family of a consulate member is sacrosanct and under exterritoriality privilege with diplomatic immunity. What Monsieur de Marillac wants in this investigation he will get. Is that clear enough Superintendent Zheng?” 

“I will need to check with my superiors and seek advisement.”

“Of course,” Jamie answered. “Do you know who was responsible for her death?”

“We suspect that she was murdered by one of her clients,” he hedged. 

“Clients?”

“Yes … It was obvious by what evidence we found that she was a high society call girl … a prostitute.”

“And how was she murdered?”

“It would appear that it was a frenzied, sexual ritual type murder.”

“Do you have any leads on her murder?”

“We are following several at the moment. According to her appointment book, there was no appointment listed for several hours prior to her death. Her last client has an alibi for the critical missing hours. But a man who would pay for sexual favours would have no compunction about murder, Mr Fraser.” 

“You mentioned a ritual, type murder … how could this be?”

“There were signs that it may somehow be associated with a triad group here in Hong Kong. But this is yet to be proven.”

“Hmm? I will need a copy of all the evidence you have thus far.”

“That will not be possible I’m afraid. All evidence of a capital crime is confidential.”

“Superintendent Zheng, in case of this very scenario, my superiors have made contingency plans, especially given the highly sensitive nature of the people involved.” James Fraser again reached into his briefcase and withdrew a document signed by the Hong Kong Chief Commissioner of Police and addressed to him.

Passing the documentation over to Superintendent Zheng, the policeman incredulously read the contents. The document authorized access for James Fraser, to any and all evidence and investigation data on Mademoiselle Annalise de Marillac in the event that she was found murdered. Looking up at James Fraser, Superintendent Zheng was met with a blank stare. 

“This is most unusual,” he stated as he continued to read the document taken aback at its confidential content. Furthermore, it ordered Superintendent Zheng to assign James Fraser to work with the undercover agent from Australia, Miss Claire Beauchamp, in apprehending the perpetrator or perpetrators of the crime, without any interference whatsoever. 

Superintendent Xiao Zheng was somewhat flummoxed by the orders he had in front of him. He cast another covert look at James Fraser reluctantly saying. “Very well … I will introduce you to your partner on this case,” and with that Zheng dialled the number to Claire’s work desk.

“It may be best if you speak to Miss Beauchamp without my presence Superintendent and say that I will meet her tomorrow in your office. You can explain the logistics of her new assignment to her better if I am not present.”

“As you wish,” he replied as Jamie stood and took his leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire Beauchamp was working at her computer reading the data that the police had on the junk murders for Superintendent Zheng had assigned her some routine investigative duties and to get her up to speed until he decided where best to use her expertise. She looked up when Mei Ling passed by her desk and handed her a drink. 

“There you go.”

“Thanks.” Claire replied as the telephone on her desk rang insistently.

“Well … I can see that you are busy Claire,” Mei replied eyeing the ringing telephone, “I better get back to work too …” 

Smiling at the young girl, Claire absent-mindedly picked up the phone and answered, “Hong Kong Police Headquarters. Claire Beauchamp speaking, how may I help you?”

“Would you come to my office immediately?”

“Yes sir.”

**Later that evening at Claire’s apartment ... (S)**

Fresh from an invigorating shower, Claire was busily pampering herself in the bathroom. Having smoothed some jasmine lotion onto her skin and leaving a provoking aroma in the air, she padded barefoot to her bedroom and began rummaging around in her drawer looking for her favourite top. Once found she casually pulled the blue cotton tank top over her head and put on comfortable sweat pants. Running her hands through her hair Claire then worked her magic and twisted her slightly damp tresses into a ponytail with wispy bangs framing her face. 

Before she had a chance to slip into her loafers the sound of a sharp knock resounded throughout the apartment and stopped her in her tracks. Thinking it was the pizza deliveryman Rudy from Dino’s the downstairs Italian restaurant; Claire made her way to the door the money to pay for the pizza in her hand. 

However, prior to answering Claire looked through the security cam screen … but it wasn’t Rudy with the pizza at all. Her eyes were fixated to the screen and the person standing there. 

_“Jamie.”_

She breathed his name like a litany on her lips, the sound resembling a prayer to her ears. Lovingly touching the face on the video screen, her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Claire’s knees went weak at seeing him waiting there, then taking a deep breath to compose herself she reached for the handle and unlocked the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser waited silently at the entrance of Claire’s new apartment. He was dressed in his usual black clothing with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. At the sound of the door opening, he turned to face her, his eyes caressing Claire from head to toe as she stood on the threshold of her door.

“Mind if I come in?” Jamie asked in a voice that was raw with emotion and virtually impossible to hear.

_Yes, she minded. She minded a lot, for the sight of him standing there made the butterflies in her stomach flutter uncontrollably._

James Fraser had been occupying her thoughts way too much since Superintendent Zheng had said that she was required to go undercover with a James Fraser when he’d called her into his office earlier today, but _… What was Jamie doing here at this hour when her boss had said she would meet him at the police station tomorrow?_ She thought. Claire knew she needed to focus, but Jamie’s presence at her apartment tonight was so unexpected that she was a little flustered at him being there. Although she tried to avoid her mentor’s intense scrutiny, Claire failed to do so and her eyes locked on his. 

Standing on the threshold and not moving, Jamie’s face encapsulated Claire’s form, taking inventory of her casual attire. The light smell of jasmine invaded his senses as he waited for her all-important answer. 

What she really wanted to do was to drag Jamie in and lead him straight into her bedroom where they could make love until nothing else mattered except mindless pleasure just like in her dream before his phone call had roused her the other morning. Hoping her face didn’t betray her feelings, Claire whispered huskily, “Sure … Come in.” 

“Thank ye.”

“You just have to see this magnificent view,” she mumbled nervously saying the first thing that came into her head.

James rather liked the view in front of him better. Claire was illuminating in her tank top and sweat pants … and she looked so carefree. His eyes looked deep into hers, heavy with hidden emotions, then stepping inside Jamie closed the door behind him. The hint of a smile bowed his lips at her nervousness. His eyes stroked over her face, drawn once more to the lips he had kissed and to the beautiful mouth of the woman he wanted with every breath in his body.

She met Jamie’s commanding, patent gaze but Claire shifted hers between his face and the floor, not sure of how to handle the situation. Going weak at the knees Claire felt Jamie’s blue eyes bore into her but she couldn’t hold his intense scrutiny. Lowering her eyes, she studied the sterile, boring tiles in the entry of her apartment, her inner thoughts in turmoil of his nearness. 

She’d wondered when he would make an appearance in Hong Kong and they would go after the Rising Dragons’ triad but now that he was really here, she was skittish in his presence. He always managed to unnerve her and tonight was no different. When Superintendent Zheng had said that she was to partner a James Fraser on an undercover mission, her heart had skipped a beat at just the sound of his name. She had kept her cool though in front of the police officer but she was so pleased that he had finally arrived.

Looking down at Claire’s hand Jamie touched it lightly, offering a small symbol of their bond. His touch felt as if she’d been scorched by fire and she raised her gaze to his. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Then impetuously she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Looking up, Jamie felt Claire’s supple lips burning across his cheek; his eyes closed. Overwhelmed with her impetuous gesture, he paused for only a second and then took the initiative and leaned in to touch his lips to Claire’s cheek in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie’s lips were so soft and the feeling of them against her hot cheeks was heavenly. Although he started at her cheeks he soon began to kiss over toward her mouth. Once started … they couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. James Fraser continued his sensual assault, but so did Claire Beauchamp.

They exchanged two soft kisses before Claire’s hand snaked up to Jamie’s shoulder as he started to kiss her cheek and then her neck. His eyes closed and his emotions built up rapidly. Hesitantly at first, Claire moved forward, nuzzling her cheek to Jamie’s and then turned her face to give him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. But being so close to him stretched the limits of her resistance. 

His knuckle grazed her hip. Claire’s breasts tightened, her nipples hardened, followed by the most delightful tremor that cascaded down her spine. 

Jamie didn’t appear to even notice the distress she was suffering as he turned his face and caught Claire’s kiss fully with his own. His tongue darted out over the softness of her lips, lips he had come to know so well. The kiss became more heated, deeper … more desperate … and Claire lifted her hands to remove his leather jacket sliding it down off Jamie’s shoulders and letting it fall at his feet. Reluctantly his mouth left hers ... but his gaze scorched Claire as they both inhaled a little oxygen.

Leaning forward Claire kissed along Jamie’s jaw line and down his neck leaving trails of desire in her wake. He savoured the feel of her body memorizing every nuance of Claire and the way she was making him feel.

Rather than moving away so she could breathe, Jamie deliberately invaded her space. Claire slowly backed up toward the hallway table. Her pulse rate was racing … her skin flushed with desire. He pursued. Following Claire’s backward movement James Fraser moved forward like a predator stalking its prey. He braced his hands on the surface of the table as his body bracketed Claire’s hips. Leaning toward her, Jamie held Claire captive with his mesmerizing gaze and hands, his lips a whisper away from hers. 

Claire’s heart started hammering in her chest all over again. Hearing the accelerated beats in her head Claire closed her eyes as Jamie leaned in closer.

“Sass-en-ach.” 

James Fraser had never called her this before and she liked it. This pet name rolled off his tongue like a caress to her lips. Claire felt the soft, warm air of his speech while Jamie’s gaze scorched her as he looked deep within the blue pools of her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire’s reunion is unfortunately interrupted. The next morning, they leave police headquarters together but Superintendent Zheng has reservations and misgivings and about James Fraser. This chapter is a little bit **suggestive** in places.

**CHAPTER 10 (S)**

Claire Beauchamp was frozen to the place where she stood … trapped with her back against the hallway table. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to for she was Jamie’s willing captive. Expelling a breath, she wished he would draw back a little since she was having difficulty in thinking coherently … but it was a double-edged sword because Claire also wanted him closer at the same time. James Fraser’s smell invaded her senses; her breathing was shallow and her heartbeats accelerated heightening her anticipation of what he would do next.

As if hearing her silent plea, Jamie removed one hand from the table; but drew his fingers lightly down Claire’s thigh to her knee, then back up again. Struggling to ignore the heat building in her stomach, she tried to concentrate but was fighting a losing battle. His eyes pierced her own in such an intense way that Claire could not look away. All she could do was feel the delicious, tactile glide of Jamie’s hand across the fabric of her sweat pants but wishing it was against her naked skin. A wry smirk slowly appeared on his mouth at her reaction to his touch for James Fraser knew exactly what he was doing. All of a sudden, she felt some dampness in her panties when the heat of Jamie’s palm slid more boldly down her leg drawing enticing but distracting patterns along her thigh. Unable to fight the feelings exacerbated by his touch, she shifted, easing her legs slightly apart to give him plenty of room.

Their eyes met and held.

Claire had little trouble whatsoever discerning the meaning of his actions for James Fraser stared at her mouth like a starving man thirsting for water. So powerful was his hypnotic gaze, that she felt the caress of his lips even without any tangible connection. She’d fallen under his spell and although her thoughts were centred hopefully on what was to come, she muttered feebly, “Oh! … Umm … Thanks for the flowers Ja-mie … they … were beautiful.” 

“Ye’re beautiful, mo nighean donn,” he replied, as he dipped his head and nuzzled the side of Claire’s neck with intent. Jamie’s Scottish brogue was so much more apparent when they were alone like this than when he was in Section mode and his words washed over her like a caress. 

“What? ... What does that mean?”

“My brown-haired lass,” Jamie replied splaying his fingers through her tresses.

Her heart suddenly accelerated. “O-oh,” she uttered loving the way those words rolled off his tongue.

However, in his mind’s eye, Jamie suddenly saw flashes of the dead body of Annalise de Marillac, and he couldn’t rid his mind of her disturbing likeness to Claire and the dead woman’s involvement with the Rising Dragons. This was a dangerous mission, for this Triad was cold-blooded and deadly. If the truth be known he was concerned for Claire’s safety even though he knew she could look after herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With his thigh nestled between her legs, Jamie pulled her closer to his body and tightening his embrace began a slow seduction.

A rush of breath left Claire’s mouth when Jamie’s tongue nailed the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. She shivered with the sensation of his caress to her flushed skin and tipping her head to the side, gave him further access to her flesh. Jamie knew exactly where to touch her that would have the greatest effect on her sanity. Erotically nipping at her skin with his teeth he then soothed the spot with his tongue again and again. Claire sighed happily when Jamie’s determined fingers gently massaged her inner thigh while at the same time his addictive lips left wonderful little love nips along the column of her throat. 

Unable to resist the onslaught of Jamie Fraser’s attack, Claire tightened her grip on the edge of the table as her body began to fall apart. He tongued the hollow of her throat and lathed it sensually against her skin. Moaning his name out loud, Claire tipped her head back and thrust her breasts forward willing Jamie to touch her, to cup the weight of her breasts in his palm and to take her in his mouth. 

Raising his head Jamie looked down at Claire’s flushed face with passion filled eyes now changed to a deep smoky hue. He pried her fingers from the table and lifted her arms over her head, but just as he was about to remove her tank top the ringing of the doorbell startled them halting his actions. 

“Damn!” Claire muttered disappointment dripping from her words and closing her eyes she nestled her head against Jamie’s chest willing whoever was at her door to beat a hasty retreat. 

_“Oh, no! Go away!”_ she admonished in her brain. 

Jamie pulled back to look down at her. “Expecting someone else?” he asked amusingly.

Managing a weak smile Claire shook her head. _It was probably her dinner. She had completely forgotten about the pizza order from the down stairs Deli._ “Pizza delivery I think.” 

However, Jamie did not relinquish his hold on her straight away. Capturing Claire’s hands once more, he pulled her away from the table and pressed his body flush against hers. Going weak at the knees, her heart was pounding in her chest for Claire could feel Jamie’s arousal nestled against her. Leaning her head against his chest she tried to calm her breathing then looking up at him, she saw the disappointment in his eyes that she too felt. She didn’t want to move but with more reluctance than she would ever believe possible, Claire Beauchamp slipped out of James Fraser’s embrace and went to answer the door frustrated with the untimely interruption.

Gazing back at him, she managed to say huskily, “I’ll be right back.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ahhh! Mei … what are you doing here?” Claire asked incredulously when she finally opened the door.

“Superintendent Zheng sent me over here to keep you company.”

“Oh! … I see.”

“I’m here to take you out to dinner.” Mei cheerily replied waiting for Claire to invite her inside the apartment. “Hong Kong’s culinary delights are legendary. What would you like? Italian? Nepalese? Cantonese?”

“Ahh! That’s very nice of you Mei … but …”

“Hello,” sounded a male voice behind Claire as she stood at the open door.

Looking up and seeing James Fraser standing there, Mei Ling looked at Claire apologetically and answered, “Oh. I’m sorry Claire; I didn’t know you had company. I’ll go.”

“No … no … stay,” she answered Mei trying to allay her new friend’s perceived embarrassment at perhaps having disturbed her evening with a male guest. 

However, it was Jamie’s words that eased the situation for the young police recruit. “I’m just leaving anyway I’m afraid,” he stated matter of factually. “Miss Beauchamp and I were just getting … acquainted, but our business is concluded.”

With disappointment registering in her eyes, Claire glanced at Jamie. He was standing there as if the past few moments hadn’t occurred and was again wearing his leather jacket that she had dropped on the floor. She gave him another quizzical glance then looking at Mei Ling said, “Why don’t you go into the lounge room Mei … I’ll just see Mr Fraser out.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie’s voice echoed loud enough for Mei Ling to hear in the other room. “I look forward to working undercover with you Claire.”

“Until tomorrow then …” she replied in a similar manner.

James Fraser lightly brushed her arm and raised his eyes to hers. Claire saw the regret registered there also for the untimely interruption by the young lass. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, Jamie lifted Claire’s hand to gently cup her wrist, then bent his head and stroked his tongue across her palm. Straightening up, he let his fingers glide from her wrist, along her hand, then slowly over her fingertips. 

Claire felt his touch as if a bolt of lightning had struck her. She was melting on the spot as her eyes closed in lament of what might have been had they not been disturbed. 

Then … he was gone. Turning, James Fraser had walked out of the door, not looking back. 

Hearing the door shut quietly behind him, Claire opened her eyes. She looked at her hand and brought the area that Jamie had kissed to her mouth and nose. Nuzzling the spot he had caressed, a dreamy expression crossed her face. She took a moment to compose herself before returning to the lounge room where Mei Ling was waiting for her. 

“I’ve ordered pizza. Why don’t you stay and share some with me instead of going out.” 

**The next morning the mission begins...**

Before departing for Aberdeen, Claire and Jamie had sat in Superintendent Zheng’s office being briefed on last minute details. Xiao Zheng was not at all happy with the fact that Claire Beauchamp was to go off with James Fraser to Aberdeen for he’d had reservations about him from the moment they had first met. However, Zheng was convinced that if all else failed, it was, after all, better to keep your friends close and your enemies closer … if … James Fraser was indeed an enemy. Claire though, had appeased his suspicions, convincing him that she could keep an eye on Mr Fraser while taking advantage of his connections to solve this case. 

She had argued the fact that being a couple would provide an excellent cover for them than if they were on their own. Zheng was under no illusion about what may lay ahead for these two. He was resolved to the fact that undercover work was covert but it appeared these two people were not new to this type of subterfuge. Both of their résumés had outlined the many times they had been on assignments such as this one. Nevertheless, that still didn’t make his concern any the less. After all Claire Beauchamp was on exchange and under his protection. If anything should happen to her … well … he loathed thinking of the consequences. Xiao had his misgivings about the very plausible scenarios Claire had outlined, but he had reluctantly agreed to them travelling together stating that back up would be available if needed despite his orders from head office. 

On the other hand, Superintendent Zheng was still at sixes and sevens about sending his exchange colleague on a mission with this private investigator, no matter how good was his or her résumé. As a precaution he had checked out James Fraser’s credentials, and he had come up clean with a very impressive body of work as well. It appeared that Fraser was a former MI6 officer who had been seconded to work as a special agent for the FBI in his area of expertise … Organized Crime. He had travelled extensively throughout the United States and Europe while conducting investigations and interviewing difficult suspects, thus developing a network of investigative contacts nationwide. Moving into private investigating for a career change, James Fraser still was highly regarded and often worked in conjunction with the police in undercover work on sensitive cases. 

Fraser’s credentials had been categorically verified also when he had earlier contacted the Chief Commissioner to confirm his documentation. Zheng had been given the short shift by his commanding officer when they had spoken on the phone. It seemed that in matters of national security and diplomacy, pairing the two was a win-win situation for the Hong Kong police, and Zheng was reminded of this very succinctly. Without it being verbalized, he knew he was to _“stay out of their way and under no circumstances was he to meddle or try to contact them whilst undercover.”_

Having been convinced from many quarters and given that the French-Canadian ambassador Monsieur Alain de Marillac would not have engaged his services if the man wasn’t what he appeared to be; Zheng reluctantly saw James Fraser in a slightly different light. The man was very interesting and there was something in his eyes. He finally realised just _what_ it was that he saw … it was power. James Fraser was a very foreboding individual who would not be crossed. _Good … then he'll protect her,_ he’d thought optimistically. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Angus, show Mr Fraser and Claire their vehicle, would you?” 

“Sure thing Boss,” he replied as he led the way to the elevators in the corridor.

Looking at Claire, Zheng added, “And make sure there are no scratches or dents anywhere on the car while you’re at it …” he ordered, “… or it will come out of your wages!”

“Yes sir!”

As he observed James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp leave, his canny police eyes studied the couple once more. What he saw aroused his suspicions. Could it be that these two knew each other? No! … That was not possible! Zheng reflected on their meeting in his office. It had been quite aloof and even some antagonism was evident … a fact he had attributed to their pairing. In his experience undercover people liked to work alone and here they were with a sanctioned pairing at the request of the Chief Commissioner. He only hoped that they would get on together and achieve the end results for all of them. Zheng watched as they left the premises and entered the lift that would take them to their waiting car. Claire turned and gave him a cheeky smile and a wave as the doors closed behind them. James Fraser on the other hand stood resolutely … his face a blank mask. 

Returning to his desk, Xiao sat back in his chair lost in concentration. James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp appeared to be so in sync, so attuned to each other that there was an air of togetherness about the couple, as if they had worked together before. He knew that was not feasible but they certainly struck a chord with him in their demeanour. There was something about that Mr. Fraser that he couldn’t quite put his finger on also and it irked him. Dressed all in black he looked menacing, dangerous and the minimal movement of his gestures left him wondering. James Fraser was so difficult to read and … that blank stare of his was compelling. The man was too self-assured … possibly a legacy of his type of work. _Perhaps I am just too distrustful, he thought. I’ve been on this job too long. Even the good guys are starting to look suspicious._

Zheng laughed at his ramblings knowing that if he were a younger man, in similar circumstances, he too would have jumped at the chance of working with Claire Beauchamp undercover. However, if he had been left out of the loop and there was more going on than at first appearances then … he would not be happy. 

He would be demanding some explanations … from very high places.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Section One operatives make their way to the fishing village of Aberdeen in search of a particular member of the Rising Dragons’ triad in the hope that he can lead them to the Dragon Head Sun Ye Lok.

**CHAPTER 11**

Jamie surreptitiously studied the alluring woman standing next to him in the elevator who had cheekily waved to a stoic Superintendent Zheng as they’d left his office. He quietly applauded Claire’s bravado in winning him over this morning as her handling of the hardnosed policeman had been effortless. Zheng had fallen under her charm since Claire had arrived at police headquarters, while her naturalness had endeared her to her colleagues. She never failed to spread her charisma everywhere it would seem, managing to captivate all kinds of people spontaneously with her compassion. However, it was this very compassion that Section One wanted to crush, but Jamie knew it was such an integral part of who Claire was and why she did the things she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ever since she had been recruited to Section One and because he was her trainer, Jamie had been well aware that Claire Beauchamp was different to the other recruits. She was a young street person falsely accused of murdering a police officer and sentenced to life in prison when recruited. These were the people that Section would give a second chance to _if_ they were willing to live by Section One’s rule. Claire was one such person and was selected by Section as “material” with potential and given the opportunity to serve society as a warrior against terrorism. The alternative was death.

For two years he had been her trainer and mentor for Section One … a covert secret government organization that resorted to measures that would be unacceptable for most government organizations … and they owned her now. Jamie remembered well the first time he had laid eyes on Section’s new recruit Claire Beauchamp. She was a wilful and stubborn, raw, frightened and beautiful street-smart woman who was assigned to him to train. Claire was wary of him and she was terrified of where she was and why she was there in a locked white room.

_“Good morning. I’m not going to hurt you.”_

_“What is this?” She cast a sideway glance his way obviously not knowing who she was dealing with … the best of the best at Section One._

_“You’re not in prison anymore. The world thinks you’re dead. Suicide. This is your funeral. Row 8, plot 30,” he replied showing her a picture of a gravestone at the cemetery. “We’ve decided to give you another chance. This is where you’ll train. This is where you’ll learn. After two years, if everything goes well, you’ll work for us.”_

_Her eyes were wide with questions she wanted to know the answer to. “Why me?”_

_“A woman with your looks, who can kill in cold blood…”_

_Claire cut off what else he was going to say. She was adamant that her crime was false and that she was innocent. Her words were guttural, pleading and emphasised with vehemence. “I didn’t, I didn’t, I didn’t kill anyone!”_

_She lashed out at James Fraser in self-defence but was immobilised by his swift action to foil her assault._

_“When you attack someone from behind, go for the kidneys. It disables them and they can’t fight back.”_

_“I don’t want … I don’t want lessons!”_

_Claire had been recalcitrant from the get go, but he knew a challenge when he saw one. “Training starts tomorrow at five a.m.”_

_His voice had been soft … but threateningly authoritative. Her eyes had searched his face with a bravado he knew she was probably not feeling. “And if I don’t want to?”_

_“Row 8, plot 30,” was his succinct answer which really left her with no options but to do as he said._

James Fraser had soon sized her up and noted that underneath her rebellious façade was a woman with great potential and courage if only she could learn to behave and accept her fate. Her jaw was set tight, her eyes had blazed with defiance but she didn’t reply but merely nodded ever so slightly. She had chosen to fight. 

For two years she had been his material, he was responsible for her every move in her intensive training to be a Section One operative. Claire Beauchamp had been given a new identity and a codename _… Josephine._ He had groomed her to be a cold-blooded killer, but her humanity always seemed to get in the way. Madeline saw her potential due to her looks and had given her the ultimatum that Section One owned her and if she wanted to live it would be on their terms. She could learn to shoot and fight, but it was her beauty that was her means of gaining an advantage and defending herself in a conflict. There was no weapon as powerful as her femininity and Madeline had seen to it that Claire’s womanly charms had been honed until she was set a test. Nearing the end of her training Operations had said he’s been monitoring her and found that Claire lacked discipline. He’d replied stating that she just needed a little more time but his superior had been pragmatic.

_“It’s been two years Jamie. That’s our policy. We start making exceptions, we’re no better than the CIA. Cancel her.”_

_“I think that would be a mistake. I think she could be a good operative.”_

_“If she fails, you fail.”_

Claire Beauchamp had not failed in her first mission and she had saved his life by killing the terrorist but despite her first kill she never did quite fit in. Her rebellious attitude, however, was tolerated because she got the job done and their leaders were well aware that her methods were many times against all Section One rules. He knew that Madeline’s Mona Lisa smile made her fume and that the steel look in Operation’s eyes made her want to disobey every order thrown at her and his face had angered her most of all. When she first came into Section One, he knew that Claire couldn’t read him. His face was blank although emotions swam beneath it but out of reach. He scared her and Claire liked to be in control of her destiny. With him though, she already knew she’d have none. Something told her that she wouldn’t have control anymore.

She’d rebelled against everyone and everything in Section One and it was hoped that he could rein in her propensity for bucking the system because of who he was … Section’s leading operative. No one disobeyed him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t disobey his superiors. Claire Beauchamp had changed him in ways he was still coming to terms with.

Oh, how things had changed over the two years that they had been partners. Jamie knew that Claire was in love with him but it had taken him a while to get used to how she had wormed her way into his heart. Now he would do anything for her to keep her safe and out of the hands of their manipulative leaders. He could ill afford for her to become his weakness but that is just what Claire Beauchamp had become and Dougal Mackenzie’s words resounded in his head.

_“It would be a mistake to become emotionally attached to the material.”_

But it was too late for that. He was already emotionally attached.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lift eventually came to a stop and once outside the building, they made their way to the parking lot where a car was waiting for them. Angus Mhor directed them to a gleaming, black, Mercedes coupe compliments of the Hong Kong police department parked in the shade of a tree. “Nothing but the best it would seem,” Angus stated as he guided them to the impressive car.

“Very nice Angus,” Claire replied as she examined the car.

He looked at Jamie warily, as he handed him the keys to the vehicle. “We have the highest number of Mercedes Benz’s per capita in the world … you’ll just look like any other young millionaire in Hong Kong in that little beauty.”

James Fraser just gave him a penetrating look, took the keys and made his way to the driver’s side of the car.

Turning back towards Claire to help her into the vehicle, Angus mumbled quietly under his breath. “Sheesh … doesn’t he ever lighten up? That guy’s wound up as tight as a spring.”

“What did you say Angus?”

“Ahh! Nothing important,” he said holding Claire’s door open for her to enter the Mercedes.

“Thank you,” she responded smiling, as she hopped into the passenger seat.

He closed the door after her with a firm hand. “See you when you get back,” Angus replied, then looking at Claire hopefully while leaning on the window frame he added, “You sure you don’t want me to be your driver?”

Impatient to leave, Jamie cast another blank look Angus’s way as his leather-gloved hand turned on the ignition and the car idled.

“Driving in Hong Kong is a nightmare … you saw that on the way here from the airport”.

“We’ll be fine.”

Unremittingly he continued, “The highway system is complex, with clogged roads and devilish parking.”

“Stop it Angus! You’re incorrigible!” Claire laughed indulgently.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying? Can you?” He winked cheekily. “Good luck.”

Revving the engine with some irritation to be on their way, Jamie skilfully manoeuvred the car past Angus Mhor when he finally stepped away from Claire’s open window.  
“What’s the matter Jamie?” Claire asked as she glanced at him.

James Fraser merely gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, returning her look with his patent blank stare and concentrated on manoeuvring the Mercedes from the police station car park into the busy morning traffic. His failure to answer her question verbally had itself been her answer.

_“Hmm … Patented Jamie answer … the blank stare. I’d swear you were a little jealous … ”_ she thought happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leaving the police station behind them, Jamie and Claire’s destination was the floating city of Aberdeen, the largest satellite town on the southwest side of Hong Kong Island, where the junk obviously originated looking for a proverbial needle in a haystack.

Jamie’s driving expertise was surely tested in the congested traffic on the road leading to their entry point. A bewildering plethora of buses, narrow double-decker trams and cars clogged the streets as the bustle of people living and working here went about their business. Hong Kong Island, the glitzy big brother of Kowloon was tightly packed with overcrowded housing area and financial centres towering into the skyline … a paean to market capitalism. Opulence and poverty existed side by side in a country where Chinese culture was assimilated with Colonialism extending back to the Opium War and British sovereignty.

They drove along Causeway Bay heading toward Aberdeen, on the southern side of the island, where six thousand people lived or worked on junks anchored in the harbour. The day was typical of Hong Kong’s temperate climate warm and barmy, and Claire opened her window to let in the breeze as they sped along the motorway. The air whipped her tresses around her face but Claire didn’t care. She felt free although at the back of her mind the mission was still paramount in her head.

Travelling in relative silence along the motorway, each was lost in thoughts of the other.

The atmosphere in the car was relaxed for Section One’s two operatives. Driving along it was so simple for Jamie and Claire to feel that they were two people on an adventurous holiday seeking out exotic locations, just like any other normal couple. Claire casually glanced over at Jamie wishing that last night had ended differently, but knowing that they would have other opportunities to be together. She smiled as if the cat had just swallowed the canary. Yes, she was sure there would be another time and another place and … besides she still had to show Jamie the view from her apartment. Pensively, Claire looked out of the window lost in thought.

James Fraser cast a look Claire’s way with similar thoughts running through his mind also. He saw her self-satisfied smile, as nothing about her moods escaped him. Last night had been so similar to other times when they had been interrupted. They had only just begun to get started when … wham! Jamie could see the funny side of it however, and a small wry smile crossed his lips at the thought that Fergus was not the only one who could dampen the mood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turning his eyes back to the road, Jamie manoeuvred the Mercedes through the busy, Hong Kong Island traffic. Eventually he entered Hardcourt Road and headed toward the entrance to Aberdeen Tunnel on the Wan Chai Side. Angus had said that the traffic was a nightmare and how true were his words. Cars and vehicles of all shapes and sizes clogged the roads. The motorway was packed but Jamie placed the car in auto drive and settled in for the long haul to Aberdeen. Along the way they passed through many residential and business districts but the steady stream of traffic seemed to follow them with no sight of it petering out.

After some time, Claire saw the exit for Aberdeen and Jamie veered the car to the Wang Chuk Hang Side of the Aberdeen Tunnel, knowing that soon as they arrived in Aberdeen they would be looking for a package that would lead them to Sun Yee Lok and thus bring down the Rising Dragons’ triad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie steered the Mercedes along the winding coastal road closer to Aberdeen, known as Little Fragrant Harbour, in the south west of Hong Kong Island. Following the stretch of water as far as the eye could see was invigorating for them and the sea breeze wafted through the open windows of the Mercedes. As they neared Aberdeen Harbour, the sight before them was certainly an eye opener for hundreds of junks and sampans, the floating homes for thousands of people, bobbed into sight in the distance. They were crowded into the narrow harbour dramatically juxtaposed against the modern high-rise buildings that spread up in the nearby hillsides. It was amazing to see these unique junks floating against the backdrop of skyscrapers … a blend of the old with the new.

Aberdeen Harbour was breath taking especially in the early morning sun. Once a pirates den nearly two centuries ago Aberdeen had turned into a simple fishing village port nestled in its typhoon shelter of the calm waters of the harbour. Despite modernization traditional fishing life still prevailed, and the unique fishing vessels served as boat workplaces and home to many Chinese, just as the junks and sampans had been used as homes for thousands of years before.

It was easy for Jamie and Claire to see how Triads like the Rising Dragons reigned in such a setting. The uncomplicated lifestyle of the people coupled with the dominance and intimidation of such groups would be rampant amongst these simple fishing folks whose traditional way of life was still an integral characteristic of harbour life and activity. Consequently, they had no means to thwart the criminal undertakings of such a powerful organisation. The boats would leave port for weeks at a time fishing the South China Sea and then return to Aberdeen for safe harbour from the weather, only to experience turbulence in form of intimidation by extortion racketeers.

Finding the origin of the fated junk that held the secrets of Annalise de Marillac and Chen Wu’s death and the connection to the Rising Dragons may prove to be more difficult than they first thought for Aberdeen was the location of a plethora of floating junks in a sea of vessels … and where would they start to look?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they neared their destination, the mood in the car changed noticeably as each realised that the mission was now in play. Jamie and Claire also knew their brief taste of an ordinary life had just changed. Although they were away from the visual surveillance of Section One, they were not a normal couple on holiday and they were never far enough away for total freedom. At any given time, they could and would be reminded that they were two people doing a job, nothing more, nothing less with set parameters and objectives.

The lively sound of Fergus Claudel’s voice echoing in their comm. units soon brought them back to their reality with a thud.

_“Jamie?”_

Where they were and their prime objective … the mission target … was all they were here for. Both looked at the other with a tinge of regret. Reluctantly returning his eyes to the road Jamie replied, “Yes Fergus?”

_“There was an explosion on the south wharf yesterday morning. A fishing vessel was blown out of the water.”_

“And …?”

_“It’s unlikely that it was a boating accident. Whoever was responsible was making a point to one of his customers.”_

“Was it the target?”

_“It’s highly likely that it was Tony Wong.”_

“His target?”

_“A man called Charlie Yin. He could be a point of reference.”_

“Do ye have a location?”

_“His boat is situated near the entrance of the wharf … but he will be moving out again within the hour.”_

“Thank ye.”

_“I’ll keep you posted.”_

“Okay.”

Claire looked over to Jamie with a questioning look on her face at what Fergus had just told them, “I’m a little confused.”

“About what?”

“This Charlie Yin. Is he going to lead us to Wong?”

“Aye.”

“But … can we trust this guy?

“We need tae trust him enough.”

“Enough to relay Intel about Tony Wong?”

“Aye.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They proceeded a few kilometres further until they saw the entrance to the Aberdeen wharf. Jamie parked the car and got out ever watchful for any anomaly. Claire did the same, then both of them perused the perimeter of the wharf looking for anything suspicious. Reflected in the sunglasses covering their eyes was the awesome setting before them. They could see what appeared to be thousands of dilapidated boats carpeted in Aberdeen Harbour … and they all looked alike. Not only were there junks but the imposing Floating Restaurants came into view as well. It was abuzz with traffic coming and going as the ubiquitous boat people that lived on the vessels made their way toward the dock in a variety of watercrafts. In a hurry scurry of jostling vessels each craft vied to find any remaining best advantage points along the wharf to off load their morning’s catch.

“Fergus we’re here.”

_“Good. … Proceed.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jamie and Claire make their way to Charlie Yin’s fishing boat, Tony Wong and several triad adversaries turn up to extract extortion money. They are faced with his determined henchmen who have issues with them being near Charlie Yin’s fishing boat. They attack the two Section One Operatives at their own peril but they are no opponents for them. This chapter contains a little **violence.**

**CHAPTER 12 (V)**

Jamie Fraser and Claire Beauchamp looked around and saw people going about their business. The wharf was a hive of activity and they saw the boat dwellers doing their daily routines: cleaning and putting away fishing gear, relaxing with a cup of tea and some even playing mah-jong after an exhausting day’s work. Many of the junks and fishing boats moored in the region also had family members working and children playing while the elderly Chinese women sat and smoked what appeared to be cigarettes, but which could have easily have been joints of opium. 

They made their way along the wharf trying not to draw too much attention to themselves and looking for where Charlie Yin’s boat may be anchored. They passed by several fishermen preparing their day’s catch for the fish market or for the Floating Seafood Restaurants that had large tanks full of their live swimming offerings from which you could pick your meal which was then cooked to order. Some of the boat people sold their fresh seafood, dried fish and salt fish from their own small boats along the wharf and Jamie and Claire saw quite a lot of this seafood drying and strung up on rope on quite a few of the junks. 

The two operatives passed by several Tankas living on their boats as well. These women dressed in their traditional garb were peddling the catch of the day, sorting through their husband’s catch or untangling the trawling nets they used in preparation for tomorrow’s daily catch in the South China Sea. Many different sized containers from coolers to buckets with all kinds of marine life including fish, live crabs, lobsters, shell fish such as prawns and shrimp, sea cucumbers, and eels were plentiful along the wharf. Too engrossed in their work to notice who passed by on the dock, the fishermen and women ignored the two individuals who passed by.

Claire took in the surroundings in apprehension, for finding Charlie Yin’s boat would not be easy. Communicating her thoughts out loud she remarked. “He may be difficult to locate … look. There are thousands of boats Jamie. Finding a needle in a haystack would be easier.”

Locating where, Charlie Yin’s boat was, would be a daunting task as there were rows upon rows of the old-fashioned junks and sampans where the fishermen and their families still lived. Finding him in the sea of vessels and the industrious fishermen working on the wharf may indeed be more difficult than they first thought, but they had prevailed with less information than what they had on his whereabouts. Fergus had pinpointed a location and they would start there. Searching for a man who could help them find this Tony Wong of the Rising Dragons may be easier said than done. However, Jamie looked over at Claire with a wry smile and replied assertively to her statement.

“Dinna fash, we’ll find him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, Fergus’s voice resonated in their comm. Units with more information to pin point their target. 

_“Charlie Yin’s fishing boat has a distinctive red dragon on the side showing that it is unmistakably indebted to the Rising Dragons.”_

“Just where do we start looking Fergus?” 

_“It’s on the south side of the wharf.”_

“Thank ye.” 

Quickly casting their eyes along the junks and fishing vessels secured at the wharf, Jamie and Claire made their way to where a junk fitting Fergus’s description was moored on the dock. 

“Yeah, I got it.” Claire confirmed as the junk came into closer view. 

However, as they approached to investigate the vessel, Jamie and Claire heard the sound of a car or cars driving along the wharf. Back at Section Fergus noted that they were not alone also and alerted them. _“Jamie we have two vehicles. Tony Wong’s limousine and a brown BMW just pulled into the dock area heading south on the waterfront.”_

“Is Tony Wong with them?” 

_“No confirmation as yet if he’s in the back seat behind the driver.”_

Keeping out of sight, the two operatives took position beside some crates of fish on the dock and watched as the target drew closer to Charlie Yin’s boat. The limousine came to a stop; the driver got out of the car and opened the rear door while the BMW cruised to a stop behind it. Several menacing Chinese men alighted from both cars and surrounded the limousine checking about to see if they were alone. A stocky, balding Chinese man with a moustache, obviously Tony Wong, got out of his limousine. He nodded to two of his men to take up position, then together with his other guards he walked purposefully in the direction of Charlie Yin’s boat. 

Confirming the target hot spot, Fergus stated, _Tony Wong’s turned up with his henchmen.”_

“How many?” 

_“He’s got six bodyguards with him. Remember, we need Tony Wong alive.”_

Jamie signalled to Claire to take up point and moved into position. They watched the four bodyguards escort Tony Wong onto the fishing junk, while the other two stood guard at the gangplank. The burly built henchmen looked menacing as they perused the area looking for anything suspicious while their boss conducted business with Charlie Yin. 

From a distance Claire caused a distraction forcing the guards to look around in the direction of the commotion. When they turned back both were met with the imposing figure of Jamie Fraser standing in front of them. The three men stared each other down before one of the bodyguards asked in a menacing voice, “What’s your business here?” 

Jamie casually removed his sunglasses, looked at them, then glanced away as he put his glasses in his pocket before looking in their direction again. “I came to see the owner of this boat.” 

“Well that’s impossible … so get lost.” 

“And if I decide tae stay?” 

“I wouldn’t if I were you." 

“And if I refuse tae leave?” 

“I don’t like your chances,” one of the guards replied sarcastically, a smirk crossing his face as he quickly looked across at his companion, then back at Jamie. “Beat it!” 

“Hmm … I guess I could use a little exercise then,” Jamie stated nonchalantly as with foreboding eyes he watched the guards take in his words. 

The two bodyguards stood their ground at Jamie’s backhanded reply. With hands poised in a self-protective yet aggressive stance they sized up their opponent while their actions were both hostile and threatening. Jamie on the other hand stared straight ahead with the left side of his body facing towards the two guards. He raised his left and right hand defensively and bent his head slightly forward. One of the guards lunged forward with a kick, but he only managed to land a fresh air kick as Jamie moved backward avoiding any blow. 

The assailant moved forward in an attempt to amend his poor performance, and this time each kick was fended off and brushed aside with Jamie’s quick hand reflexes. 

_Left! … Right!_

_Left! … Right!_

His proficiency was lethal as Jamie’s rapid arm movements stopped each kick from reaching its target. 

Despite his ineffectiveness, the guard lunged at Jamie once again only to see him duck and have his kick land over Jamie’s head. This threw him slightly off balance. In comeback, Jamie landed a swift blow to his midsection and yet another to his face, which temporarily winded the guard. 

The other henchman attempted to land blows to him but, likewise, Jamie headed off each and every attempt with proficiency. Kicks came fast and furiously from both sides with each quicker than the last. Jamie blocked every blow without any significant impact landing on his body. The opponent came back at him only to be outmanoeuvred by Jamie’s skill and agility. 

James Fraser was too adept in martial arts for this opponent as well. 

Meanwhile the first assailant had regained his balance and Jamie was faced with simultaneous assaults from both sides of his body. As if by sheer willpower, he twisted his body to the left landing a heavy blow to the first bodyguard, then twisting in mid-air doing a 180-degree revolution, he did the same to the other man. 

However, the two assailants would not be defeated; they were no match for James Fraser although they composed themselves lunging at him once more. As one tried to land a kick Jamie grabbed his leg, twisting the man away from him. The other guard attempted to do the same. Flipping his jacket over his head, Jamie twisted it inside out and lunged with it toward the second guard, knocking him off balance and causing him to reel back. They exchanged a flurry of Kung Fu kicks. He kicked him with one swift blow then turned just as the other guard was about to land a kick to his body. Quickly putting his jacket back on, Jamie landed a fatal blow that knocked the guard to the ground. As the other man watched what had happened, he tried to use the element of surprise and catch Jamie unaware. 

That was his mistake and he too met with the same fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

No sooner had Jamie dealt with the two assailants on guard at the dock, than two more burly men appeared from Charlie Yin’s fishing boat. Obviously, the commotion on the wharf had resulted in them being sent up to check out what was happening. Quickly sizing up their opponent, they raced up the gangplank in order to catch Jamie off guard. Once again, he was faced with more of Tony Wong’s determined henchmen who had issues with him overpowering their colleagues as well as being near this particular boat.  
Exchanging some words, they took a defensive stance.

Jamie answered them in kind. 

Steely looks passed between the men when they realised that the man in black had understood what they had said. They advanced toward Jamie who stood his ground. His breathing was controlled, his mind focused and his stance prepared. It was then that the two men realised that he was not alone. A brunette woman of similar height appeared from nowhere, like an avenging angel to stand at his side. With eyes darting quickly from one person to the other and seeing only one combatant each, Tony Wong’s henchmen thought it would be so easy to dispose of them. However, they would soon find out that they were no opponents for Section One’s James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp.

Without signalling to the other his move, the two men pursued the two Westerners paused for a quick victory over them. They advanced and the bigger of the two had Jamie in his sights. Moving forward in the blink of an eye he lunged at him with a defensive movement using his fist in a straight follow through to get into punching range. His feet moved forward trying to catch Jamie off guard. However, James Fraser was prepared for such a rudimentary move and counteracted with a trapping movement of his own therefore avoiding any body contact. With accurate precision, Jamie returned with a swift kick to the leg of the Chinese man and powerful short and sharp cross fist punches, which caused the bodyguard to retreat and reconsider his next moves. 

Claire, on the other hand, had her hands full with a very determined assailant who would not give up. A quick bout of kicks was being exchanged, as the man tried to gain the upper hand over his female opponent. He charged and landed a kick to her mid section, which caused Claire to reel back in pain. Sensing that his opponent was injured and slightly immobilised, the man lunged forward only to be met with a penetrating and accurate kick to his leg. Claire advanced and administered a series of kicks to the left and right sides of his body in rapid succession. 

Surprised by the woman’s skill, her attacker realised that she was a more than competent adversary. Composed, he charged toward her, but Claire was prepared for this different technique and landed a blow to the side of his head with a commanding thrusting kick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Tony Wong’s other two bodyguards had appeared on the scene coming to the aid of their friends after realising that they needed assistance. It was now two on two and the fresher of the men advanced on Jamie and Claire hoping to subdue the two people. This was not to be the case as the Section operatives dealt in a similar fashion with the two new opponents. With rapid fire precision they landed one successive blow after another as the first man and then the second tried to overpower them … but to no avail.

Retreating to evaluate the situation, the henchmen composed themselves for a two-prong attack. 

Coming from both sides at Jamie simultaneously, one landed a kick to his body but before the other could do the same, Jamie unexpectedly swung around with a kick that connected and caused the other to stumble backward. A flurry of aggressive kicks resulted. Jamie took another blow to his body then offset yet another with a penetrating block that unbalanced one of his assailants. Realising that Jamie was a strong and powerful opponent, the two adversaries would not concede. They would not lose face to a single man. Thinking that they should be able to overcome one man and … a woman no less, Tony Wong’s men would not admit defeat to the man in black. 

The two aggressors continued in the same vein. Staying within punching range, all four henchmen exchanged kicks and blows with Jamie and Claire using all the different techniques and fighting scenarios in their repertoire. However, their two opponents were far too dominant with strength and speed that they could not contest or counteract. 

Jamie swung around again and landed a series of punishing blows that had both of his pursuers on their knees. Gaining a second wind they returned for more, but the next blows that landed from James Fraser were fatal. The sound of a cracking skull reverberated on the dock as Jamie landed a blow just below one of the opponent’s chin. He dropped … then the other heavily built man staggered back and fell to the ground lifeless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the meantime, Claire was struggling to overcome her foes. 

The two men were unrelenting in the ferocity of their attack. Despite using charging and retreating techniques followed by jumping kicks in their pursuit, Claire was quick and her lithe movements managed to avoid the blows they were hoping to land. In spite of her agility they persisted in their attack. Like their colleagues these men would not concede to a woman. One of them slid straight towards Claire with a step punch. Underestimating Claire’s strength and training was his grave mistake. She retaliated with an advancing linear move that fatally immobilised him and he slumped to the ground with a thud. 

Claire was left with only one adversary … but she had the added burden of seeing him return wearing steel rings on his arms obviously to give him more shoulder strength, power, and speed. He pursued Claire relentlessly, attacking in a forceful manner trying to gain some ascendancy over her. However, her footwork was nimble and Claire fortunately avoided any contact from him to her torso. Using quick, evasive moves and stances, she managed to overpower him as well. Summoning all her strength, she turned with a rapid circular movement landing a mortal blow to his head. The henchman fell backwards into the water lifeless.

She was somewhat spent. With her chest heaving, Claire stood tall to catch her breath after all the exertion she had used against her attackers. Jamie looked across at her with admiration of her efforts. Claire quickly acknowledged his look, then together they hurried to where Charlie Yin’s fishing boat was moored in search of their target … Tony Wong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discover the consequences the Yin family suffer for failure to pay extortion money to Tony Wong. Back at Section One, Operations is not at all happy that the two operatives failed to apprehend their target who escaped. Meanwhile, Tony Wong has worries of his own. He made his getaway from the fishing boat but he is left with a perplexing dilemma as to who were the two interlopers on the dock.

**CHAPTER 13**

As the lifeless assailants lay on the dock, James Fraser ran along the dock and quickly sprinted down the gangplank of Charlie Yin’s boat with Claire in hot pursuit. Seagulls hovering close to the junk were oblivious to the drama unfolding on the dock and were too content on scavenging what little food they could find. However, the sound of pounding footsteps on the gangplank and the rocking of the boat caused the gulls to move away from the junk squawking loudly at the intrusion into their environment.

Hurriedly boarding the fishing vessel only to find it deserted on deck, Jamie and Claire quickly cast their eyes around assessing the situation. Moving stealthily along the deck with guns poised, they stopped as they came to the bridge. It too was deserted. The smell of dead fish was overpowering, its pungent odour was suffocating; nevertheless, swallowing back the bile rising in her throat at the smell, Claire was still ever vigilant to any irregularities. Cautiously, they surveyed the area before advancing further. Jamie looked at her and signalled with his hand for Claire to go in the opposite direction to him.

_Would their target Tony Wong still be on board the fishing vessel?_

_They both thought not. It was more than probable that he had made a hasty retreat from the boat via a sampan or some other watercraft when all of the commotion was happening on the dock. But … what else would they find? Would they discover Charlie Yin … dead or alive? Or perhaps come across some other victims?_

Circling the bridge carefully from either side, the two operatives found no sign of life whatsoever. There was nothing. It was as if all the inhabitants of the junk had disappeared into thin air. They moved forward in silence, lightly treading over the fishing nets that lay on the deck. Coming to a door with stairs leading into the bowels of the boat, Jamie descended carefully while Claire covered his back. Charlie Yin’s boat was somewhat dilapidated and it was easy to see that these simple fishing folks had little in personal wealth or belongings. The rickety, old wooden steps had obviously seen better days, and even though Jamie was light of foot the stairs creaked with each step he took.

Descending further he heard the sound of whimpering coming from below deck. Ducking his head under the boat beam, Jamie also heard the rapid Chinese dialect of the junk’s inhabitants. Glancing towards the sound of their voices, he saw the roughed-up body of two men, one older … obviously Charlie Yin … and the other a younger man … probably his son. The two men had been tied up and beaten badly. Blood streamed from gashes to their faces and severe bruising was evident around their temples. An elderly woman was attending to the wounds of the two men while the whimpering came from a young girl of about six years old who was cowering in the corner obviously petrified from witnessing such a beating. 

Alerting the four people to their presence, Jamie spoke to them in Cantonese and asked what had happened. 

Looking up at this new intruder, Charlie Yin said wearily. “Tony Wong came to collect protection money which I didn’t have to pay him and well … you can see what happened.”

“And … Tony Wong?” Jamie asked, knowing that Charlie would only verify that he had made a hasty retreat at the first sign of trouble.

“He left soon after his bodyguards went up on deck,” replied the older man. 

“Thank ye,” replied Jamie lowering his gun.

“The son-of-a-bitch couldn’t get away fast enough,” the younger man stated emphatically, as he wiped the blood away from his temple with a hand still bleeding profusely from a severed finger.

“Han! That’s enough!” The older woman reprimanded him in a flourish of Cantonese as she tried to attend to his wounds.

“Sorry Grandmother … but it is true. Next time I see him I’ll kill him for what he did to father … and me.”

Worried at his son’s impetuousness, his father remonstrated, “Han … show respect to your elders and do not speak this way in front of your sister.”

“Yes father.” Han bowed his head in contrition to his grandmother and father. Although not stated out loud, Han’s intention to follow through on his words, if given the chance, were indicated with the defiant look of determination that crossed his face. His unspoken meaning resonated in the silence of the cabin. 

Comforting the small distressed child Claire asked, “Mr Yin, could you tell us where Tony Wong went?” 

Charlie Yin turned his head to the sound of the woman’s voice and met her gaze with eyes that were troubled. “I don’t know.”

“It would help us if you could give us any information to his whereabouts,” Claire stated hopefully and seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she smiled at him. “We can help you.”

Charlie saw that the woman’s eyes showed compassion and empathy for their predicament and her gentleness with his daughter was evident. On the other hand, the man seemed restrained, cold and very difficult to read. His eyes darted from one to the other slowly. Finally coming to the conclusion that if these two avenging angels could have fended off Tony Wong’s six bodyguards then he knew he could trust them with what information he knew. “He lives on Lamma Island; he has probably gone back there.”

“Thank you for your help Mr Yin. Tony Wong won’t bother you again, believe me.” 

Turning toward the little girl, Claire crouched down and caressed the young child’s hair. She smiled at her warmly and asked, “What's your name?”

A gentle smile appeared on the little girl’s tear stained face. “Cindy,” she replied. 

“It’s okay, no one will hurt you again either … I promise.” 

The little doe-eyed child managed a tentative smile at Claire then her little cherub face beamed. Her tiny hand held Claire’s tightly, as she looked at her with trusting eyes.

Claire Beauchamp melted. 

Jamie too was a little affected by the scene but quickly hid his thoughts and walking toward Claire he stated, “Claire, let's go. We have a location.”

**Meanwhile back at Section One ...**

Systems was a hive of activity and Fergus was going about his duties monitoring his computers when Operations strode into the work area. Making his way over to Fergus’s computer station, he noticed that he was a little edgy at his appearance, as he flitted between screens as if something had happened. Fergus looked up and caught Operations’ eye and a worried looked passed between the two men. 

“What is it Fergus?” Dougal Mackenzie asked irritably.

“We have just received a communiqué from Jamie and Claire.”

“And?”

“First team has engaged … but …”

“But what Fergus?”

Hearing the exasperation in his leader’s voice, Fergus replied, “They’ve got a Condition Blue.” 

“Well what’s the hitch?” Operations admonished, noticing Fergus’s fidgetiness. 

“There was only ninety percent containment.”

“That means we _still_ have a problem,” he said discouragingly. “Has the target been acquired?”

“No. He has evaded them.”

“Fraser!” Operations bellowed into his comm. Unit.

Almost immediately Jamie replied, _“Yes sir?”_

“The target is priority. Fix it!”

_“Yes sir. We are on tae something. We have a new location.”_

“You **had** a location ... but he escaped.”

_“Maybe there's another way. Request permission tae go after Tony Wong?”_

“I won’t tolerate ineptitude a second time James Fraser.” Operations declared before validating his request, “Permission granted. Just do it!”

_“Thank ye.”_

**Meanwhile at Tony Wong’s office …**

Tony Wong sat in his office pondering on what had happened at Charlie Yin’s boat this morning. What was to have been a routine exchange of money had turned into something much more. He had been incensed that the money owed to him was not forthcoming, especially after what he had said and threatened to do, if it wasn’t. Charlie Yin had been warned the previous day what would happen if he failed to meet his obligations. 

_“If you don’t want to see your son meet with an unforeseen accident … I would suggest that the money be here tomorrow same time.”_

Severing the finger of his son, Han, had been necessary to prove his point and not lose face in front of his client. When Tony Wong, the Hung Kwan and fifth in line in the Rising Dragons hierarchy, issued a threat … then Tony Wong always was obliged to follow through and that is just what he had done. For too long Charlie and Han Yin had been a big problem and a thorn in his side with their tardiness, defiance and excuses for avoiding payment. Although the two men had put up a valiant fight, his bodyguards had had to resort to more drastic and highly persuasive measures to subdue both Charlie and his son because they had not handed over the money owed for protection. 

Tony had had enough of Charlie Yin and his evasive tactics. The next step would be to wipe him out completely. It was about time that Yin and his son were taught a lesson … once and for all. Confiscating his boat and livelihood would be the death knoll for Charlie and his family. In fact, he was a very lucky man that he wasn’t dead already. If it hadn’t been for the old lady and child being on the boat, Charlie and Han Yin would be dead. 

As he sat in his office, Tong Wong speculated on the events that had occurred at the boat. Something was not quite right. All the other fishermen were compliant ... but not him. Why was it always Charlie Yin who caused him grief? There was obviously bad Chi around Yin and anyone who associated with or confronted him. Bad Chi meant bad luck and he was suspicious enough to feel worried, furthermore, Tony Wong thought he might rue the day that he didn’t follow through when he had the opportunity to eliminate them today. 

Contemplating the situation on the dock, Tony also wondered about the two strangers who had shown prowess in martial arts. _He wanted to know who the two black clad assailants were who had single handedly disposed of six of his best bodyguards. Just who were these two people daring to overpower and defeat his men? Who were they and more importantly, who sent them? Where were they from? Were they from a rival Triad or had they been sent to spy on him by Sun Yee Lok who may have found out that he was skimming off some of the Rising Dragons’ profit?_

So many questions and no answers, and this frustrated and worried Tony Wong no end. Although confident that he had all bases covered, he certainly didn’t want to jeopardise his relationship with Sun Yee Lok. However, fear of his own retribution at the hands of their supreme leader would not be pleasant if he did discover his subterfuge. 

His thoughts turned to his own predicament. Seeing that all six bodyguards had met their demise, it was best for him to beat a hasty retreat before discovery for his own personal safety. He had phoned through to his people to send a small, motorized sampan in order to escape the same fate. Arriving at the opposite side of Charlie Yin’s boat … out of sight … he’d made his getaway from the fishing boat by boarding the small craft that enabled him to escape detection by the man and woman assailants. Merging in with other similar watercraft traffic on the harbour, it appeared as if he was going on about his daily business. In no time at all he had vanished into the safety of the steady stream of junks and sampans on the water. With discreet manoeuvres and without exposure, he’d made his escape before any other dire consequences. 

Returning to his base, Tony’s first priority had been to find out just who had come to Charlie Yin’s fishing vessel. Faced with this perplexing dilemma as to who were the two interlopers near the boat ... he had few options but to contact someone who may be able to shed light on their identity. 

He reached for his phone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two operatives make their way to Lamma Island in pursuit of the elusive member of the Rising Dragons’ hierarchy Tony Wong who has managed to escape their clutches. Once there Jamie and Claire set about finding him, but … is he there or not? This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 14 (S)**

The ferry ride across the water was tranquil and peaceful. Couples stood near the railings of the boat their arms entwined as the sea breeze gently lapped their faces. With heads bent close together they stole kisses as they pretended to watch the scenic view of the outlying islands, they passed on the way to Lamma Island. Claire Beauchamp watched wistfully as she witnessed the romantic exchanges between the couples and sighed longingly.

Feeling somewhat melancholy she made her way over to the deserted back of the ferry and gazed at the expanse of water watching the spray of ripples as the ferry smoothly cut through the water. Alone and lost in thought she was a million miles away when a pair of arms encircled her from behind and strong hands rested over hers on the rail. Knowing immediately who it was and with eyes closed, Claire leaned back content to rest her head in the crook of James Fraser’s shoulder. 

Imprisoning her in a warm embrace he leaned in closer and gently nipped her earlobe with his teeth. The soft, warm caress of his breath against her skin sent a shiver down her spine.

“What are ye thinking about Sassenach?” Jamie mumbled into her ear.

“Nothing …,” Claire replied. “Everything …,” she added sadly.

He didn’t respond to an answer he had mulled over as well but merely pulled her a little closer to his warm body. His fingers intertwined with Claire’s and she gripped them tightly as he held them across her stomach. Savouring the feel of Jamie’s body against hers, a little sigh left her lips.

“We’re here tae do a job mo nighean donn,” he said softly, but he felt her body tense at his words and tried to placate the situation by whispering in her ear, “but …” 

“But what … Jamie?” Claire interrupted as she attempted to pull away from his hold on her, however, he wouldn’t release her.

“This …” he answered softly, and without warning Jamie turned Claire into his arms and gently kissed her lips. Her lips were soft and responsive to his tender caress and tasted salty from the sea spray. His lips cajoled and teased hers once more until they surrendered and their mouths connected in another kiss. He broke away but their eyes met and held in unspoken communication as Jamie felt his body quicken at the vision of loveliness he saw before him. They simply stared at one another as if time had stood still. Keen eyes travelled slowly across Claire’s parted lips, watching as her hidden tongue shyly appeared to add moisture to her soft petals of her mouth. 

James Fraser was ensnared and unable to stop himself from staring at her tempting lips. Memories of the soft, tentative kisses they had shared at her apartment before being interrupted by Mei Ling were vivid in his mind. The sweet taste of her mouth lingered with a tinge of regret that he was unable to savour them longer that night. With a gentle pull, Jamie drew Claire towards him once more. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as a gasp of anticipation tempted him to the limit of his self-control. Then, with a will of their own, his lips returned once again to claim her yielding mouth.

Kisses that started out tenderly soon developed into much more as the sweet warmth of Claire’s mouth against his responded with encouragement. Swaying toward Jamie, she moaned in satisfaction as his lips nipped hers with intention. Slipping his arms around Claire’s waist, he pulled her flush to him, as her hands snaked up around his head and found their way to his windblown hair. Their arms tightened around each other and she held Jamie’s head steady as they kissed passionately.

Although the cool sea breeze lapped their skins, they shuddered simultaneously as the heat of desire radiated through their clothes. Hips brushed hips as their bodies aligned from head to toe. Jamie’s hands lowered as he pulled Claire’s buttocks to his groin. Sheltered in the circle of his arms, she uttered his name on a breathless sigh of want as she opened her mouth eagerly to the probing caress of his tongue. 

Jamie was lost and … Claire was lost to the enchantment of the moment.

Her name echoed from his lips when he broke for air then pulling Claire harder against him, Jamie kissed her with a fierceness that was addictive. Everything was a blur to her as his lips caressed her to the point of insanity. All she had ever wanted was right here in her arms. It was heaven.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approaching Lamma Island.”_

The sound of the captain announcing their arrival at the Island boomed over the loud speakers as the ferry neared closer to the pier. In no time at all, the crash of the tires on the side of the vessel, which cushioned the impact against the jetty, creaked as the ferry came to rest against the dock with a thud.

_“Please get ready for disembarking. All passengers to the starboard side please … and thank you for travelling with us.”_

The passengers made their way to the designated disembarking point; however, it was some time before the message registered with the couple entwined in a lover’s embrace at the rear of the ferry. Slowly and reluctantly Jamie ended the kiss and gave Claire’s bottom lip a gentle teasing nip before completely letting go. Wrapped in each other’s arms and with their foreheads resting against the others they tried to steady their breathing and compose themselves.

Claire sighed, and then pulling away from the warmth of Jamie’s embrace she stepped back a little but her body rested against the rail … trapped. Jamie watched as a beautiful telltale flush lingered on her cheeks. Dexterous fingertips caressed the rosy skin, then cupping Claire’s chin in his hand, Jamie raised her gaze to his penetrating one. She was captivated by what she saw in the smoky depths of his passion filled eyes. It was as if he was looking right into her soul. 

It took all of Claire’s willpower to resist capturing his thumb between her teeth as Jamie ran it leisurely back and forth over her velvet lips. Her gaze locked with his as her body reacted to his teasing strokes across her sensitive lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and because the temptation was far too great Claire surrendered to her desire and passion. Her kissed lips took Jamie’s thumb prisoner and nipped at it seductively. James Fraser’s eyes blazed with want at her bold tactics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Most of the other passengers had already disembarked and the last remaining couples had made their way to the gangplank. Noticing that they were one of the last to leave the ferry Jamie took Claire’s hand in his and lifted it back up to his mouth bestowing an unhurried but promising kiss to it while uttering a softly spoken … “Come.” 

They left the ferryboat looking like any of the young lovers’ passengers who had come to Lamma Island to enjoy some privacy together. But that was not who they really were or what their objective was. Despite their inner turmoil at what had occurred on the ferry; they were once again Section One operatives in determined mission mode in search of their elusive target … Tony Wong.

If he had indeed returned to this island, they would find him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie Yin had given Jamie and Claire a location for Tony Wong on the island near Tung O Wan before they had left his fishing boat. The island, shaped like the limb of a tree or the letter Y that corresponded to the Chinese character of “ma”, and “Lam” meaning “south”, was situated southwest of Hong Kong Island a short ferry ride from Aberdeen. They’d easily found the ferry terminal as it was near the fish market at the pier. The two operatives had then caught the early afternoon ferry service to the northern village of Yung Shue Wan from the Outlying Islands Ferry Pier No. 4 in Aberdeen. 

Their trip to the closest of Hong Kong’s outlying islands had taken about forty minutes. Whilst on the ferry, they had relished every second of the time spent in relative relaxation on the journey to Lamma Island without surveillance from Section One. However, privacy for them was usually non-existent yet they were able to have some on the ferry ride. Although Jamie and Claire had visual scanners, these were not needed on such a journey across the sea and would be activated once they were on the island to give Fergus the feed he needed to collate and transfer information both ways. 

Making their way along the pier once they had disembarked it was easy for them to see that Lamma Island was such a contrast to Hong Kong Island and Kowloon. It was peaceful and tranquil with natural scenery and the appealing surrounds made the island a very attractive respite for commuters. There were no high-rise buildings anywhere to be seen and the tallest was about three stories in height. The hills above the village were scattered with small homes and apartment blocks. Also absent was the hustle and bustle of traffic. Lamma was a calm haven providing an alternative to the hectic life in the city. No wonder Tony Wong escaped to the island to avoid the fast pace of life in Aberdeen. Lamma was indeed the complete contrast to that lifestyle. 

Even before they had left the pier, Jamie and Claire noted the many seafood restaurants dotting the promenade overlooking the sandy beach but it was the expensive watercraft moored in the bay that caught their attention. One particular luxurious craft stood out with a distinctive red dragon, the same that was on Charlie Yin’s fishing boat. The Chinese calligraphy for the Rising Dragon’s insignia motto _“Strength by Dare”_ was the name of the boat and the initials of TW were intertwined on the dragon’s body. This craft could only belong to one person.

“It looks like the target is here,” Jamie relayed to Fergus. 

_“Can you give me some visuals? I’ll confirm the authenticity of the calligraphy.”_

Providing a visual feed of Tony Wong’s boat, Jamie transmitted it back to Section One and waited for his reply.

_“It’s authentic.”_

“Good”

_“Operations has given this top priority. Proceed!”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Their first precedence, however, was to locate some transportation in order to get around Lamma Island. Giving the appearance that they were tourists exploring the island, the two Section One operatives walked leisurely into the main township of Yung Shue Wan, where traditional Chinese food shops were jumbled together with modern low-rise buildings. Stalls selling everything from dried fish to Chinese herbal medicines, jars of incense and candles, as well as interesting handcraft abounded. Interspersed with modern low-rise cafes, waterfront seafood restaurants and banks, the island appeared very popular with younger people and it seemed to be a haven for artists who thronged to the art galleries dotted in between the shops and wares. 

Upon coming to the centre of the town, Jamie spotted a “FOR HIRE” sign advertising all types of vehicles for the day traveller to the island. As they walked into the premises, a cheery faced local Chinese salesman approached them and asked, “May I help you sir?” as he saw the couple looking at the mode of transport available. 

“Yes … thank ye. We’re looking for some transportation tae get around the island.” 

“What are you after? Bicycle? Motorbike? We’ve got them all,” he stated enthusiastically. 

“What would you suggest then?” Claire asked. 

“Depends on what you want to do?” 

“Oh … just explore the island … isn’t that right darling?” She replied looking adoringly at Jamie. 

“Aye … we like to go off the beaten track.” He smiled besottedly at Claire and gave her a little squeeze for the benefit of the salesman. 

“Hmmm … That seems to be a favourite of the young couples visiting Lamma Island.” 

“What kind of transportation is available? Do ye have something that would suit our needs?” Jamie badgered politely. 

“Let me think.” Then as if ticking off a checklist, he mumbled out loud, “There are village vehicles around to serve the community’s transport needs but … alas … we have no automobiles because we have no proper roads.” He glanced at the two young people, “You will only see a few diminutive fire trucks and ambulances…” 

“So there are no cars that we can hire then?” 

“Unfortunately, not,” he replied, and then as an afterthought added, “… although Tony Wong has a car, but he is about the only one.” 

Jamie and Claire shared a look. “Who’s Tony Wong?” She asked nonchalantly. 

“Oh … He’s a very powerful businessman.” He leaned in towards Claire as if going to reveal a secret. “Rumour has it that he is a member of the Rising Dragons’ Triad. The local fishermen seem to be afraid of him for some reason. Can’t think why though? He is just very reclusive.” 

“We saw a very expensive boat with the initials TW on them when we docked. Would that be his boat?” Was her next inquisitive question.

“Why …Yes … it is … but he lives on the southern side of the island in a sprawling villa overlooking the sea. Everyone knows it although it is hard to see from the track as it is surrounded by thick vegetation. He likes his privacy.” 

“It sounds very romantic … a villa overlooking the sea.” Claire sighed batting her eyelashes at the talkative salesman. 

Blushing at the beautiful woman he cleared his throat. “Hmm? Well … let me check what’s available … Ahhh! … Yes! … I would suggest this versatile motorbike then,” he stated as he led them over to a Harley Davidson Ultra Classic Electra Glide touring bike complete with a passenger backrest. Looking at Jamie he exchanged a look … man-to-man … and gave him a conspiratorial wink. Continuing he declared, “It would be perfect for what you have in mind I’m sure.” 

“Aye, it will be suitable.’ Jamie replied glancing at the machine. “How much is the hire …?” 

The two men haggled over the price in Cantonese, much to the local’s admiration. They finally agreed on a price for the day, including all the leather gear and helmets that were extra, but which the salesman had thrown in with the hire price. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Watching the two people leave as if the bike was moulded to their bodies, the salesman had smiled, for he couldn’t resist young couples looking for a quiet romantic escape on his island. Little did he know their real objective.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding their target is their objective but Jamie and Claire have to travel to the other side of the island. Will Tony Wong still be there or has he returned to Aberdeen? Once the Section One operatives have a mode of transportation, they set off to find his villa. At his office on Lamma Island Tony Wong is placing a call to the mainland where he raises some concerns with an unlikely contact. This chapter is **suggestive** in parts.

**CHAPTER 15 (S)**

Jamie and Claire had been told that the journey to the other side of the island shouldn’t take any more than two or three hours. The salesman who had rented them the motorbike had also mentioned that there were at least two beaches ideal for swimming or a barbecue or … other things if they felt so inclined. 

_“Be sure to stop at Lo So Shing Beach,” he’d said, “It’s the most beautiful one and very secluded. It’s a beach for lovers.”_

_“Hmm! That sounds nice.” Claire had replied, then had asked casually feigning to remember Tony Wong’s name. “What about that Mr Wang’s villa overlooking the sea?”_

_“Oh! You mean Mr Wong?” He’d laughed._

_“Yes … yes … that’s him, the one with the romantic villa. Are we able to have a look at it or does he like his privacy too much?” She asked turning on her megawatt smile._

_Somewhat flustered at all the attention he was receiving from this beautiful woman, the salesman had replied, “It is visible but you won’t be able to get that near. Mr Wong has security in his grounds so I’ve been told.”_

_“Oh, I’d still love to see it nonetheless.” Turning to Jamie with a slight pout she’d inquired, “Do you think we could while we are here darling?”_

_“I don’t see why not my love,” he’d replied indulgently looking at her lowered eyes with intent. Then turning to the salesman asked the directions on how to get there._

_“Going overland is by far the most direct route, but it is easy to lose your bearings and take a wrong turn if you don’t know where you are going, and you could get lost,” was the reply. “I would really recommend the coastal route.”_

_“Thank you …?” The inflection of Claire’s question was answered with …_

_“Alfred … Alfred Chow.”_

_“Well thank you Alfred, we’ll take your advice. We might even check out the beach you mentioned,” She smiled kindly. “Perhaps we’ll even go skinny dipping if it is so secluded.”_

_“Oh my … you young ones!” Alfred chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll find what you are looking for.”_

_“Oh, I’m sure we will,” was her reply looking not at Alfred, but at one James Fraser. “I’m sure we will.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jamie and Claire were not that far behind Tony Wong. Finding him was their prime objective and gaining the extra information from Alfred Chow would certainly prove invaluable. Manoeuvring the motorbike out of the premises and into the late afternoon breeze was a simple procedure for Jamie. Once outside, he swung his leg over the Harley and started the engine. The sleek chrome machine moulded to his torso like it was made for him and his powerful thighs hugged the machine as its motor throbbed to life vibrating between his legs. Then, turning to Claire, he held his hand out to help her get on the Harley. Hopping onto the bike she straddled the passenger seat, but as she did so, Jamie’s thighs tensed for he could feel her wriggling behind him to find the most comfortable position.

Having settled, she vacillated about where to place her hands and hesitantly tried many different positions. First, she placed them by her sides hoping that by leaning back against the bike’s backrest and holding on to her seat that this would be the best place, but it was not. She soon tried another position … this time on his shoulders. Again this was uncomfortable. Not wanting to sit too intimately close to Jamie, Claire knew that if she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder that her arms would fall down to his chest and that would bring her body far too close. She thought about placing them around Jamie’s waist, but again this would only bring her body flush against his back and she didn’t know how she could sit on the motorbike for the entire journey knowing how this proximity to James Fraser’s body would affect her. 

At the moment she had a tentative grasp on his body as she lightly rested them on his hips. Her reluctance to hold on tighter made Jamie smile, for he knew that Claire Beauchamp had tried several scenarios in her head before placing her hands where they were at the present moment. He also knew that if he were to just take a bend a little faster than usual or go over a bump in the road that her hands would grip him quick enough. James Fraser grinned at her inner indecision. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Finally, they roared off leaving the Hire Shop and a smiling salesman behind them. Cruising along the main street, it wasn’t long before Jamie and Claire passed a small Tin Hau Temple indicating the beginning of the countryside. They soon left the outskirts of the little village of Yung Shue Wan and were riding out into the picturesque hinterland of the island. 

Behind him, Claire eventually slid her hands from his hips to around Jamie’s waist and tightened her grip loath to lean into his body for fear she would relay how her body was reacting to his nearness. Nonetheless she had to grip his torso as the Harley Davidson rounded a bend in the road. Her palms were sweaty, her heart palpitated and her legs quivered somewhat when Jamie accelerated the motor. The wind was whistling around the visor of her helmet and Claire was feeling a little cramped, but she didn’t care. Pressed up against James Fraser’s broad, muscular body was doing unimaginable things to her libido, and her imagination. The feel and smell of his leather clad back flush with the front of her body was so erotic and stimulating that her mind was awash with thoughts she shouldn’t be having but she couldn’t help herself. With adrenaline pumping through her veins and the heady sensation of his nearness, Claire was in seventh heaven. 

Being in such close proximity to James Fraser was having a domino effect on her senses. As her body practically molded itself to his, her nerves jangled at the intimate contact. With arms wrapped around his lean waist, Claire could feel the hardness of his torso through her fingertips. Her hands were locked intimately close to his groin and if she moved her fingers below his belt … just so … she could feel the hardness of the swelling there. That wasn’t the only thing hardening. Her breasts tightened at the sensation of being pressed up against Jamie’s back, but it was the feel of the tingle in her groin that caused a sigh to escape from her lips. The snug fit of body-to-body was nearly her undoing as her groin fitted into the curve of his backside and she uttered a small groan.

_Thank God,_ she thought, as the noise of the motorbike drowned out her utterance. 

Wriggling a little closer and holding Jamie a little tighter, Claire rested her chin on his shoulder. She’d been so distracted by their earlier dalliance on the ferry that it was easy for her to imagine that they were just a young couple engaging in a spirited motorbike ride to some secluded location on the island where they could swim in the moonlight and make love while the stars came out. 

Jamie felt Claire’s discomfort at the close proximity to his body and smiled extremely satisfied. He too had been a little distracted especially as he could feel the warmth of her body flush to his own. His thoughts turned to their trip earlier, where if not for the ferry berthing at the dock, they might still be locked in each other’s arms admiring the view from the ferry. However, real life was something they could only snatch at fleetingly for Section One always came between their desired reality and the true reality of their existence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They travelled for some time and were now in the dense bushland of the island having avoided the coast road and James Fraser steered the motorbike over the terrain with ease. Clinging to Jamie’s back as they motored along the countryside was energizing. The scenery was beautiful and the vegetation lush and green. It was like they were in the middle of nowhere, alone just the two of them with nature. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat though, Claire’s hands slid down over his waist and lower again until they touched his thighs. The heat from his body permeated through to her fingertips, and she could feel his muscles flex at her touch. Giving him a tap to gain his attention, Jamie brought the motorbike to a stop next to a shady tree. Cutting the engine and pushing down the brake to steady the bike, he took off his helmet and gloves placing them inside the helmet’s cavity before turning toward her. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I need to stretch my legs … I have a cramp.” 

Jamie smiled at her with a perceptive glint in his eyes. “Okay,” he said as he hopped off the Harley. 

With avid eyes, Claire watched the muscles ripple in his thigh as he threw his leg over the motorbike and to the ground. While James Fraser in jeans was a most usual sight, he certainly filled them out well. The denim hugged his body like a second skin, moulding to his muscles like they were made for him. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked her fill.

“Do you think it is much further Jamie?” 

“No. Just over that rise.” 

Helping her off the motorbike, Claire gingerly replied, “That’s good. I was starting to get a little saddle sore.” 

She bent and stretched her aching limbs trying to get some circulation back into her body while nearby Jamie cast a covert look her way. 

**Meanwhile … at the Canadian Consulate**

_“Good afternoon … Canadian Consulate … May I help you?”_

“Put me through to the Ambassador,” the irritated caller demanded rattling off his words in quick succession to the voice on the other end of the line.

_“May I ask who is calling?”_

“You may, but this is a private matter …” 

_“That may be so sir, but I can’t interrupt the Ambassador if he is in an important meeting unless I know who is calling? Your name please and I’ll see if he is in?”_ the receptionist demanded with authority.

His indignation increased with the woman’s refusal to comply with his demands although he knew that this was a standard response, a ploy from receptionists to protect their employer and help them avoid people they didn’t want to talk to. “Very well …” he said begrudgingly “… tell him it is Tony Wong.” 

_“Certainly Mr. Wong … just one moment please.”_

After a few moments of the ubiquitous recorded messages stating the services of the Consulate, her voice echoed down the line once more. _“I’m putting you through … Go ahead please.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_“Ah Tony what’s up old friend? And what are you calling me here for?”_ A familiar voice answered cheerily but guardedly at the same time.

“Alain this is not a social call … something has happened.” He replied seriously.

_“What is it?”_

Before he continued Tony asked cautiously, “Is this a secure line?” 

_“Of course …you can speak freely.”_

“It involves your daughter Annalise.”

Stalling before answering Alain de Marillac asked, _“Yes … what about her?”_

“We had to … she’s …”

_“I know, the Hong Kong police … a Superintendent Zheng … I think, visited me today. It was very unfortunate that she had to meet her demise like that, but it was necessary or else she could have blown my cover right out of the water … and yours as well. Business is business … family or not!”_

“I’m worried that she just may have done so?”

_“Why is that?”_

“There were two black clad people at Charlie Yin’s boat this morning and single-handedly they took out six … do you believe it … six of my best people!” He said indignantly. 

_“And?”_

“I want to know who they were and why they were hanging around Charlie Yin.”

_“What would you like me to do Tony?”_

“You have diplomatic immunity. You have connections in high places. I want to know who sent them.”

_“It may take some time. I don’t want to appear too suspicious; after all I have to act the grieving father.”_

“That may be so Alain … but our operations here in Hong Kong depend on running smoothly and when there is a glitch in my operations … well … I don’t like it! I won’t tolerate it!” Tony Wong bellowed angrily over the telephone.

_“Do you have any suspicions as to who they might be?”_

“Who knows … CIA … Interpol … Hong Kong Police?”

_“Could be all of them Tony. You know that the Rising Dragons have increased their operations in Hong Kong. Perhaps they are having a crackdown. Maybe it would be beneficial if you lie low for a while.”_

“What? And pull back on deals already in progress. You’ve got to be joking!”

_“Well Wu’s death was necessary. He was getting too big for his own good. Refusing to pass the legislation in Parliament caused his demise too. We are surrounded by fools.”_

“I agree. Wu got too greedy; he was making demands of his own.” 

_“And Sun Yee Lok? Does he have any inkling that you are involved in underhand contraband and murder using their signature?”_

“Of course not! I cover my tracks very well. You don’t think that the two assassins this morning were sent by him, do you?” Tony replied nervously.

_“Anything is possible … watch your back.”_

“I will … and Alain?”

_“Yes.”_

“Watch yours too. If word got out that you were less than straight, your head would be on the chopping block sooner than you could blink your eyes.”

_“I’m well aware of that Tony. I’ll make some discreet enquiries and see what I can come up with … I have to go I have another call on line 2.”_

“Thanks … I’ll be in touch.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony Wong set the receiver back down in its cradle and sat back in his chair deep in thought. He hoped that the deaths of Wu and Annalise de Marillac on the junk would not blow up in his face. Everything he had said to Alain de Marillac had been cautious. _Had Annalise known of her impending death and contacted someone and spilled the beans about what she had found out about her father and him as well? Had she told someone that he was implicated in dirty business? Is that why the two people had come calling this morning?_

Perhaps he was getting a little careless. Losing six good men was not something that happened to Tony Wong. He wanted answers and he wanted them yesterday. Reaching for the phone again he dialled an all too familiar number.

“Chen! Ready the chopper! I’m returning to Aberdeen.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhat agitated, Alain de Marillac picked up line 2 and listened as he recognised the voice on the other end of the telephone. _“I told you not to call me here at the embassy. This is not the first time either! It’s far too dangerous.”_

“But I have some information for you. It’s about the brunette woman.”

_“The one at the airport?”_

“Yes.”

_“Does she fit the profile?”_

“Yes.”

_“Madame Cheung would be most interested to make her acquaintance. Have you managed to track her whereabouts?”_

“Not as yet … but I am making inquiries.” 

_“Well don’t contact me here again unless you have something concrete to go on.”_

“Very well”

_“Time is money and this is big business. Remember that!”_

De Marillac severed the contact without waiting for a reply, sat back in his chair rubbing his hands through his hair worriedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Tony Wong’s villa was straightforward but what they find there may not be what Jamie and Claire expected, for the target gets away yet again. They head back from whence they started towards the village of Yung Shue Wan. This chapter contains a little **violence.**

**CHAPTER 16 (V)**

The evening sky had just started to turn to shades of red as the setting sun cast its last rays over the glimmering water. It had taken Jamie and Claire nearly all the time that Alfred Chow had said to find the location of Tony Wong’s villa despite coming cross country. As they neared the residence, Jamie brought the motorbike to a halt and parked it out of sight in some dense foliage. Swinging his leg over the Harley he held one gloved hand out to Claire to help her off the bike. He gave her a knowing look then they both activated their comm. units and reported in with Section One. 

“Okay, we’re here.”

 _“Hold your position Jamie. We need to establish a satellite picture.”_ Fergus communicated as he quickly set things into motion.

A short while later his voice sounded in their comm. units once again, _“I need better visuals. Adjust your scanners. Good. That’s better.”_ Then after a few moments, his next transmission elucidated on their Intel, _“Location confirmed. Proceed.”_

Making their way toward the villa, Jamie and Claire stopped to observe the surrounds from an undetected vantage point behind some bushes. The two operatives had a clear view of the compound from their position and took stock of their surroundings. They observed windows dotted along the building reflecting the last beams of the setting sun which sent dazzling shards of light shooting out from the house. This sprawling villa set on a cliff top overlooking an idyllic bay certainly had a romantic ambiance about it and was obviously Tony Wong’s haven from the rat race on the main island.

Although he was perceived as just another Aberdeen businessman who liked the tranquil setting of the island to the local people, Tony Wong’s laid-back lifestyle here on Lamma Island hid the true nature of his business. Alfred Chow had alluded to the fact that some of the fishermen were afraid of him and so they should be. The Rising Dragons were not a group to be meddled with or for that matter mince words or deeds with either. They were ruthless and fearsome. If Tony Wong gave the impression of being one of the locals then they were very much mistaken as his true identity was the complete opposite.

Scanning the perimeter from their hidden positions, all Jamie and Claire could see were five, possibly six guards patrolling the grounds. Due to the remoteness of his compound and because of the foliage surrounding it there was only surveillance security on the three land locked sides. The front of the villa was inaccessible due to a rocky outcrop facing the water. 

“Okay Fergus, there’s six on the perimeter. How many inside?”

Thermal black images appeared on his computer screen. _“Eight … Focus on Wong. We need him alive. The others are incidental.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The element of surprise caught the nearest guards unaware as Jamie and Claire simultaneously ambushed them from behind twisting their necks in the process. The guards had no time to retaliate as the precise, quiet movements of the two Section One operatives contained the hostiles. Dragging the bodies into the undergrowth and using the cover of the foliage they advanced on the other security guards. Moving closer to the house they had the added advantage of the fading daylight to see clearly. Jamie signalled to Claire to take the left while he took the right as they observed two more of the other heavily built security guards go in opposite directions to patrol the outer boundaries.

Soon out of sight of each other, Claire Beauchamp stood her ground and confronted a surprised guard.

“What the fuck!!!!” He exclaimed as he saw a woman standing in front of him. “How the hell did you get in here?” 

Just as he was just about to radio in to his partner, she kicked his cell phone from his grasp and followed through with a karate chop to the back of his head. He stumbled forward from the blow but regaining his balance, he retaliated with a quick couple of blows, which Claire was able to block with her forearms. Turning to one side she feigned a hand movement while capturing her opponent’s gaze in a look. While he prepared for an attack against her stance, her foot connected to the assailant’s groin area then grabbing on to his body she somersaulted him over and onto the ground. He hit the dirt with a sickening thump and lay lifeless face down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie stalked the other guard like a lion its prey, he was so light on foot that he was one with the surroundings. As the guard rounded a corner, the Level 5 operative delayed making his move until he was satisfied that the guard was preoccupied. It was then that he saw another guard make his way over to him. Chattering in Chinese, Jamie realised that they could not contact some of their men and were about to raise the alarm. 

Consequently, whenever James Fraser began any sequence of attack, his kills always came quickly and quietly. He moved towards the first target taking him down with a roundhouse kick to the head before he even had time to assess who or what was his target. The second guard turned on him but he too was greeted with a quick hand movement to his neck, all before he was able to land a blow which left him lifeless. 

The last guard was on the far side of the compound but Claire had swiftly dealt with him as well before rendezvousing with Jamie. Then together they edged toward the house for a greater advantage. From their surveillance point they could clearly see the layout of the grounds surrounding the villa.

“All hostiles accounted for in outside quadrants,” Jamie reported back to Section, then he asked for a current status.

_“Eight in the house but there is other movement on the grounds.”_

“Thank ye.”

Looking through his binoculars Jamie could clearly see three figures emerge from the house. “Fergus … target in view.”

Sweeping the area in the opposite direction, Claire pointed out a helipad situated to their left with a helicopter standing idle on it; however, a man was milling around the craft seemingly doing a pre-flight check. Four security guards, all armed with assault rifles, kept watch guarding the plane and looked ready for business.

“Jamie … Look!” she whispered.

Suddenly, the sounds of voices could be heard coming in their direction and, before long, the sound of the rotor blades echoed loudly in the still of the evening drowning out any other sounds. Three figures made their way to the helipad. One was obviously Tony Wong accompanied by a burly bodyguard. The third was a young Chinese woman, provocatively dressed who was running to catch up with her paramour.

“Aye, Tony Wong is going somewhere,” Jamie answered her, then relaying this Intel back to Section One he stated, “Fergus … there’s an anomaly in the east corridor.”

_“How serious?”_

“Seven hostiles.”

_“And the target?”_

Jamie and Claire watched as Tony Wong spoke to one of the guards who indicated to the other men to step back. The three passengers bobbed their heads and boarded the helicopter.

“Target is leaving.”

The two operatives watched as ascending into the sky in a cloud of dust, the helicopter made a low sweep of the grounds before turning and taking off in the direction of the sea.

Unexpectedly, Operations’ voice echoed loud and clear in his ear. _“Abort Fraser.”_

“Yes sir.”

**Meanwhile … Jamie and Claire begin their return journey (S)**

Dougal Mackenzie was never happy when a mission was aborted and Jamie and Claire knew that he would want answers as to why Tony Wong had slipped through their fingers yet again. However, there was nothing they could do about it as he had left his compound in a helicopter to destinations unknown. All the two operatives could do now was return to Yung Shue Wan to catch the ferry back to Aberdeen and start all over again.

Returning to where Jamie had parked the motorbike they put on their helmets and got back on the Harley. “It’s late Sassenach. Unfortunately, we won’t make it back tae Yung Shue Wan to catch the last ferry.”

“Well what do you suggest we do then?”

Jamie reached over and lightly caressed her face. His gentle touch sent an electric shock wave rippling up and down the length of her spine like fireworks exploding and nervously she raised her eyes and looked at his gorgeous, but mischievous face. This was so unlike the cold operative James Fraser was at Section One. This was a different man entirely. He captured her gaze with such an intense, secret look that Claire felt she would melt on the spot. 

“Are ye hungry Sassenach?” Jamie’s eyes captured hers, immediately aware of her embarrassment at the sound of his endearment. 

These looks from him unsettled her because of the way he made her feel. This Jamie Fraser totally unnerved her and when he ever so slowly lowered his eyes to her mouth this only made her even more jumpy. Reluctantly, Claire severed the glance looking down to escape his scrutiny. Her breath caught in her throat.

“A little.”

“Then let’s find somewhere tae eat and some accommodation too before it gets too dark tae find a place to stay tonight.”

With a gentle pat to her knee, he gave Claire an enigmatic look that was hard to decipher but which also held secret promises. Rapturous feelings tracked through her body from Jamie’s innocent but intimate touch.

She smiled and with daring leaned over to kiss him. “That sounds like a good plan Fraser. I concur … nothing more can be done tonight so we may as well have some downtime.”

There was that certain look in his eye that was challenging but also something there that she was not 100% sure of. Perhaps she rattled him as well.

At her bold response, Jamie raised an eyebrow and gave her a piercing look that thrilled her to the core. Apparently, innuendo was not his sole domain. Two could play this cat and mouse game and it seemed that Claire Beauchamp was up for any challenge that he could initiate despite how he always managed to keep her off kilter.

“Well then … let’s get going Miss Beauchamp. We have a long ride ahead of us. And who know what the night shall bring.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Placing her arms around Jamie’s waist, Claire hugged him tight and she couldn’t stop smiling. Her partner had issued a challenge and she was looking forward to it. Ever since that night in the alleyway, her dreams had been peppered with thoughts of the two of them together. So vivid were those dreams that she had woken all hot and bothered by the erotic pictures of their intimate coupling. His visit to her apartment in Hong Kong had shown her that James Fraser had let his guard down somewhat and she had liked it … she’d liked it a lot. Claire hoped that tonight may offer up another occasion where they might continue where they had left off with the untimely interruption of Mei Ling’s appearance at her apartment door. 

_Of God! She hoped something would happen tonight and if Jamie’s look was anything to go on … it would._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser kicked the Harley into life and they roared off into the night. He knew that the night held promises but for Claire Beauchamp, just these few moments as they rode away from Tony Wong’s property made her appreciate the little periods of opportunity and freedom away from Section One even more.

Snaking along cliffs they took the mountainous coastal road this time. As night fell the lights on the motorbike illuminated their way along this remote road. Although visibility was limited at first, when small dots of sparkle began to appear one after the other in the blackened sky and the stars came out, it improved. The extra glow from the full moon, illumination of the stars coupled with the Harley’s own lights soon made travel along the remote road all that much better. When casting a look towards the water, Claire noticed lights from individual watercraft scattered here and there which also made the landscape appear even more picturesque.

Even at this time of day the scenery was breath taking and the never-ending horizon lay before them at every turn. Whenever the wind blew her hair wildly across her helmet’s visor Claire brushed it away from her face for the view and landscape was spectacular. The serenity of the vista and the clean, fresh air made her forget about the rush of the city just some miles away, and she soaked up every moment in enjoyment. The ride along the windy road was exhilarating for her but none more so than the feel of the masculine body in front of her. However, when the motorbike glided around another hairpin bend in the road, her breath hitched in her throat as she needed to hold on to Jamie’s torso a little tighter. 

He made good progress and they soon came to a small village where a bay full of fishing boats, docks and fish breeding nets hugged the shoreline of the village. These objects were indicative of the people who lived here and for whom fishing had always been at the centre of their lives. Gliding the Harley further into the town, there were also many seafood restaurants and bars dotted along the main street where they could easily find somewhere to eat. However, something in the name of the village also triggered a memory in Jamie’s mind. Slowing down he casually pulled the motorbike over to the shoulder of the road. He took his helmet off then turning to Claire with a smile announced.

“I think this is as good a place as any tae stop for a bite tae eat Sassenach.”

“This place sounds familiar Jamie, but I can’t remember where I have heard of Lo So Shing.”

All of a sudden, there was a glimmer of recollection in his eyes. “Remember back tae the Hire Shop Claire where we picked up the Harley. Do ye recall what Alfred Chow told us?”

“Oh, yes. I do remember now. There is a beach near here that he recommended if I’m not mistaken.”

“Indeed. I suggest that we make some inquiries about accommodation then before we find somewhere tae eat. Perhaps there is a place tae stay close by that would be available.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning back towards Yung Shue Wan, Jamie and Claire take the opportunity to have some dinner whilst enjoying each other’s company away from the prying eyes of Section One. This chapter is a little **suggestive** in parts.

**CHAPTER 17**

Cruising down the main street Jamie finally saw a parking area where several other motorbikes were parked near Wai Kee Seafood Restaurant one of the premier eating places close to the pier. Lamma Island was a working fishing island and there was no shortage of seafood restaurants on the island. Although not completely full, the eatery was fairly busy with patrons who were enjoying the romantic ambiance of the surrounds. The Cantonese population’s love of fresh seafood was well known and judging by the patronage of this particular restaurant, it was easy to see that the clientele was extremely satisfied with the cuisine and service provided. 

Jamie pulled up to the parking bay overlooking the water. Cutting the Harley’s engine he climbed off the bike leaving Claire still sitting there. He took off his leather gloves and helmet and placing his gloves inside the cavity he put it on the console of the motorbike and turned to look at her. Claire did likewise and handed her helmet and gloves to him and Jamie tucked them under his arm. Holding out his hand to help her from the back of the Harley he gave her a smile but when their fingers touched, she felt a wave of heat surge through her body. The touch of his warm palm to her hand was electric and his gentlemanly gesture made her heart skip a beat.

“Come ... my Sassenach. I’m starving and our restaurant waits,” Jamie announced raising them to his lips for a brief kiss.

She closed her eyes and her heart skipped a beat at the touch of his soft lips. When their fingers entwined, Claire swore that Jamie tightened his grip on purpose. She knew that was precisely what he’d done when the soft pad of his thumb erotically caressed her Mount of Venus. Her nerve endings were zinging and when he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles her knees felt as if they would buckle. Not only was her breathing laboured but a raspy sigh also left her mouth when she felt his tongue gently slide across her palm. Her nerves were already on edge from the close proximity of their bodies on the bike but James Fraser wasn’t making things easy for her. 

Although the night air was somewhat balmy Claire was feeling anything but cold. She wondered if Jamie was able to see the tell-tale flush that crossed her cheeks and she was thankful that the sea breeze was keeping the warmth at bay. The whole time she had cradled his body between her thighs on the way here she was fighting a losing battle with her feelings. Internally it felt as if her organs had melted and no cooling sea breeze could soothe the pounding of her heart or cure her wayward thoughts about her mentor James Fraser. The ride had been testing and she was relieved that they had finally stopped for food. Claire shivered with a hunger that she couldn’t deny. She was ravenous not only for bodily sustenance but emotionally she needed a different kind of food, and if her dreams were any indication, this man was the only one who could provide what she desperately needed.

Capturing his intense gaze, she locked her eyes with his penetrating gaze. “I’m hungry too Jamie.”

A raised eyebrow greeted her reply and a mischievous grin bowed his mouth. He knew Claire was not speaking just of food for he had noticed her reaction to his intimate touch. This woman was his material but she was more than that to him. She was the only one who could find his humanity in a world where his emotions were always held in check. Section One abhorred relationships between operatives and in fact they were forbidden under threat of abeyance. It was only on missions when they were required to play a role could they act on their feelings for each other. Claire Beauchamp was trouble and she didn’t realise how much trouble they would be in if Section found out about any liaisons between the two of them. Jamie knew that he affected her and relished that fact and teased her mercilessly with his protracted actions. He loved seeing her flounder with her emotions for him when he rocked her very world off its axis.

Lustful thoughts often careened through his mind of what they would do when they were both naked. Tonight, had been no different. Feeling Claire’s warm body behind him on the motorbike caused his body to react something fierce until he was coiled tighter that a spring because of her nearness. If they managed to make it through dinner without any slipups then he would be surprised but he looked forward to what the night may behold once he had managed to find some accommodation for the evening. Tonight, may be the night to break through those barriers between them because of this unexpected downtime away from Section One. He knew very well that if and when that happened, Claire Beauchamp would be putty in his hands and he certainly would be in hers.

“Come!” he said again, “Let’s go inside Claire.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was easy for Jamie and Claire to forget they were Section One operatives who had killed twelve of Tony Wong’s men today without the blink of an eye. Tonight, they were just a young couple like any other normal couple out to dinner sharing a meal. They sat on the rooftop terrace and enjoyed a very good ginger rice and shrimp dish while they conversed and enjoyed each other’s company away from the prying eyes of Section One and their superiors Operations and Madeline. The view from the rooftop terrace was lovely and they admired the glimmering lights from the moored watercraft in the bay that more than likely housed families as well as being their means of employment. The lights glimmered in the blackened night and the reflection on the surface of the water bounced back and shimmered like twinkling stars on a Christmas tree. Claire’s thoughts though returned back to Charlie Yin and his family and the explosion on the fishing docks that had taken away another family’s livelihood at the hands of the person that had slipped through their fingers ... Tony Wong. Sadly, casting her eyes around the boats in the bay, she turned to Jamie.

He could see that her mind was mulling over something for Claire’s brow was a little furrowed. He casually reached out his hand capturing her fingers within his own and started to gently caress them. In the glow of the soft candlelight James Fraser studied her beautiful long tapering fingers and polished nails, soothingly trying to ease whatever it was that was bothering her. 

“What is it Sassenach?”

She looked down to where he was caressing her hand then looked up to capture the concern in his eyes. “Oh Jamie ... I can’t stop thinking how that lowlife slipped through our fingers again.”

Absentmindedly he continued to caress her hand while his nails gently raked the fine lines across her palm and trailed across her warm skin. The touch was a soothing balm but electrifying at the same time. 

“Dinna fash ... It won’t happen a third time Claire. Ye have my word on it,” he replied as he once again traced along her lifeline, then heart line before caressing her Mount of Venus just like he had done earlier tonight.

James Fraser was a man of his word and it gave her solace and confidence that what he said, would happen. Section One always got their man eventually and for Tony Wong to escape from their clutches would not have sat well with Section One’s top operative. There would be no third time for Tony Wong, Claire was quite confident that the next time he crossed their path would be his last.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Jamie had appeased her concerns, the night had progressed without any further trepidation on Claire’s behalf. On the contrary they had eased into conversation like an old married couple. To finish off their meal he’d ordered a black coffee and Claire a pot of green tea. As they sipped their respective beverages, she suddenly realised that they had nowhere to stay for the night. 

“It is getting a bit late Jamie,” she gasped a little worried. “How are we going to find somewhere to stay at this late hour?”

He ignored Claire’s question and merely smiled at her and as they conversed, he raised his hand and signalled for the waiter to come over. “The check please.”

“Certainly sir. I will be right back.”

Finishing his coffee Americano, Jamie couldn’t help but observe her as she peered at the tea leaves that had settled on the bottom of her cup. “What are ye doing Claire?”

Raising her eyes momentarily, her pulse quickened when she caught Jamie’s gaze centred on her mouth. Her heart did a little somersault as his gaze became more intense and intimate. “Oh, just wondering what the tea leaves say.”

“And what do they say Sassenach?”

Her life in Section One had no guarantees and life was expendable, even hers and Jamie’s. To have a little ray of hope when there may be none was always grasped at with both hands. “I wish I knew,” she replied sadly. 

Sensing her melancholy, Jamie leaned over and took a fortune cookie from the bowl on the table and pushed one over in her direction. “Here. Have a fortune cookie instead Beauchamp. Open it,” he said playfully. “Perhaps the fortune cookie may reveal yer future.”

Claire cast a guarded glance his way. “Who really knows what lies ahead for you or I for that matter? Do we even have a future Jamie?”

“I would like to think that we did ... even though our life in Section is tenuous.”

Casting a shy glance his way she replied. “You haven’t opened your fortune cookie either Fraser. Who knows what lies ahead for you?”

With a burning look at her, James Fraser evocatively uttered, “I know what lies ahead tonight. But the future? ... It is more complicated.” 

Claire lowered her eyes from his penetrating gaze for his words about this evening had affected her more than she could admit. Could it be possible that Jamie knew his innuendo was arousing? If the truth be told she didn’t really want to open her fortune cookie for fear that it would break the spell being woven. Instead, she placed the cookie in her pocket. 

Raising her glance once more Claire stated. “I’m going to keep it as a little talisman while we’re on this mission.”

“Then … so will I,” he replied. “We’ll open them together … after the mission.”

Waiting for the waiter’s return Jamie then changed the topic of conversation that seemed to be going down a rabbit hole and finally answered her question about where they would stay for the night. 

“Accommodation’s already arranged Sassenach.”

“What? ... When? ... Where?” She gasped flabbergasted at Jamie’s reply.

He informed her that he had managed to find somewhere to stay not far from Lo So Shing for the night. Raising an eyebrow at his reply, she thought back to when he may have done that, when it dawned on her that Jamie had managed a quiet word to the Maître D when they had first arrived.

“Is it far from here?”

“No, it’s about ten minutes.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Aye ... we were able tae get accommodation at a bungalow on the beach.”

“Oh! How lovely,” she replied but inwardly Claire Beauchamp was on tenterhooks, _“Oh! No!”_ She thought, as Alfred Chow’s words again suddenly resonated in her mind. _It’s secluded ... a beach for lovers ..._

When the waiter returned with their bill, Jamie cast a casual glance at his watch. “I guess we ought tae go Claire. It’s getting late.”

Her heart was racing at his statement. 

Jamie merely held in check the amused, wry smile when he looked at her and saw Claire’s mind ticking over the fact that they would be alone tonight on a secluded beach ... a beach for lovers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having missed the last ferry back to Aberdeen, Jamie and Claire spend the night on Lamma Island. Finding their way to the beach bungalow is easy but what happens when they get there is a powder keg waiting to explode as the desire that had been simmering all day between them bubbles to the surface. **Suggestive** content.

**CHAPTER 18 (S)**

As they left the restaurant and made their way back to where Jamie had parked the Harley suddenly thoughts of nervousness but also of anticipation and excitement began to swirl in Claire’s brain at the possibilities of what the night may actually hold. She didn’t need a fortune cookie or tea leaves in a cup to tell her anything. Spending alone time with James Fraser in a normal situation were very rare and it was only on missions that they were able to role play being lovers or a married couple if it was profiled by Section One. All of a sudden, Jamie casually reached out and captured her hand, entwining his fingers with hers and holding it tightly. The simple gesture sent butterflies whirling through the pit of her stomach. Abruptly Claire exhaled a little short of breath and could feel a warm flush cross her cheeks. _Did it happen every time?_ She mused before having to admit that it did! She trembled at his touch and felt her insides melt as shivers of desire began to run down her spine. She gave Jamie a sideways glance but it was then that her knees became weak and Claire quickly looked away before he could see her staring at him. 

Very aware of her little shudder, Jamie knew that whatever was going on in Claire Beauchamp’s mind had nothing to do with the light chill in the night air but more to do with her duelling thought processes of him holding her hand. 

“Ye okay Claire?”

Knowing that her feelings were showing she could barely look at James Fraser. _Could he see what her eyes were conveying in the darkness? Oh, God ... please no,_ her inner voice scolded her. Then with a bravado she was not actually feeling she thought it was safe enough for her to reply noncommittally without him knowing her true mind-set. 

“Yes ... just a little tired. It has been an exhausting day.”

All the while Claire was having these muddled concerns; he’d been keenly watching her with a mesmerising stare. He saw how her facial expressions were deciphering the scenario that they were placed in and noticing her shiver a little, Jamie snaked his arm around her shoulders and drew Claire closer against the sheltering warmth of his body. However, this movement only escalated her body’s reaction to his nearness. It instinctively responded to the man at her side and she felt as though her entire body was humming. His strong hand idly caressed her shoulder as they walked and Claire’s heartbeat quickened significantly. Then when Jamie’s hip brushed against hers, she wanted to melt into him right there on the footpath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This stoic, Section One, cold operative was a completely different man in Claire Beauchamp’s presence and his eyes were raging with mirth at her uneasiness. Jamie knew that she’d fallen in love with him and if he could admit the truth to himself, then so had he. But Section One was no place for a normal life. That could never be. They were at the whim of their superiors and could be cancelled for even fraternizing after hours. Section One owned them and could cancel them at any moment if they wished. There was no escape from Section. There were no picket fences or puppies or normalcy in an operative’s life. Not in Section One. There was only make believe when on missions and any stolen clandestine moments were grasped with both hands for, they could be their last.

A cheeky smirk bowed his lips in response. “Aye ... that it has,” he replied raising his eyebrow in that adorable way that she loved.

Firming his grip around her shoulders, Claire very much wanted to nestle into James Fraser’s arms and rest her head on his shoulder. In turn Jamie’s fingertips ached to brush the hair from her flushed face and kiss those pliable lips that responded with ardour when he kissed her. He remembered back to when in her Hong Kong apartment when Claire’s kisses held promise of the wonders yet to be discovered. He very much wanted tonight to be the continuation of where they had left off when the untimely interruption by Mei Ling had thrown cold water over their reunion.

Jamie’s blue eyes glided across Claire’s jaw then down her swan like throat that he adored before resting on her chest rising and falling with her laboured breaths. He could only imagine the hardening of her nipples beneath her sweater and how his lips ached to caress them. Glancing down once more he was confronted with Claire Beauchamp’s beautiful, cerulean eyes shimmering with a hunger that mirrored his own need.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser realized that he was in no hurry to return to the real world either. They had this rare opportunity to be together, something that was denied them by Section One. He wanted to explore those emotions they had been skirting around for too long and to live... really live if only for one night. He needed to feel Claire’s velvet, soft skin against his own and to make love to her as if there was no tomorrow. This mission to capture the leader of the Rising Dragons could be long and protracted and it may very well be extremely dangerous for Claire. Suddenly the image of the dead woman on the junk entered his mind. She was so similar to her in appearance that they could have been twins. This image did not sit well with him. There could be ongoing mission profile situations dealing with the triads where he may not be able to protect her and the thought of anything happening to his Sassenach was a kick to his heart. 

He didn’t want to think about Tony Wong, the mission, or Section One. The abort command from Operations had been followed by his request for permission to re-profile the mission. Tomorrow was soon enough for them to put his plan into action, but not tonight. 

Tonight, would be theirs.

When they finally reached the car park, Jamie gave Claire a smile and releasing her, he reached for his keys. They both quickly donned their helmets and wrapping her arms around herself, Claire waited as Jamie started the motorbike. He held out his hand to her in silent invitation and his smile was one of such heated promise that she felt it right down to her toes. She forgot everything except how this man made her feel. Swallowing hard, she climbed onto the back of the Harley, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she settled herself against the backrest. Jamie gunned the engine and she wriggled restlessly, a blush creeping up the back of her neck. 

_Who would have thought that riding a motorbike could be considered foreplay?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The bungalow was not that far away, but every minute getting to their accommodation seemed to take forever for Claire. Every second that she sat behind the virile man was sending her heart into palpitations. She was nervous but at the same time excited to be spending this precious downtime with, her mentor and partner ... James Fraser. Every precious moment together away from Section One was a lifetime in normalcy for them. When an opportunity arose, she grabbed it with both hands because as soon as they returned to Section One, their lives were under scrutiny from their superiors. 

Located just ten minutes from Lo So Shing village where they had dined, they made their way to where they would spend the night. Although the bungalow was set back a distance from the road it was easy access for a motorbike. Having turned off the main road, the navigation signage to it was pretty good and Jamie had no trouble finding the location of their accommodation overlooking Lo So Shing Beach. Luckily, he was able to manoeuvre the Harley closer to their lodgings rather than having to walk the forty minutes it normally took to reach the beach if they were using a different mode of transport. 

Finally, the intimate bungalow came into view silhouetted in the moonlight. 

The wheels of the Harley Davidson spun in the gravel when Jamie finally reached their destination and killed the engine. Immediately the quietness of their surroundings swallowed them. The accommodation was situated in a secluded area and seemed to be very private, while the bungalow’s isolation from civilization and the peace and quiet of the location all added up to its charm. It was an appealing little thatched roof hut, surrounded by thick foliage and with not another bungalow in sight. The ambiance and seclusion just echoed that this was the ideal place for young lovers. Everything seemed to be exacerbated at night and in the quietness, they could hear the sound of the waves as they washed up on the beach. 

Claire eyed the man of her thoughts as he gracefully swung one long leg over the motorbike, then removing his helmet; he ran a careless hand through his tousled hair. Unzipping his leather jacket, Jamie pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his upturned helmet. Their eyes met over the Harley and she grinned at him. Giving her a lazy smile in return, James Fraser merely walked around the bike, put his hand under her elbow and helped Claire off the bike. 

Taking off her helmet and shaking her head, she took another quick look at their environs as her long, brunette tendrils flew around her face in the breeze. However, she couldn’t help feeling that the surroundings were secondary to the company despite the lovely setting of the bungalow. She could think of nothing better than spending the night here with Jamie. Signing, Claire just knew that this was going to be a place that would have special memories for her and for him. 

“Is this it?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was peaceful and quiet, that is until they both got off the bike. 

Clutching their helmets, all that could be heard was the crunch of their boots on the gravel path which seemed to reverberate in the darkness like a thousand cicadas chirping. However, the isolation of the bungalow made them feel like they were the only two people on Lamma Island. There was not another soul around and with just the muted moonlight for illumination; they made their way towards where they would spend the night. 

Putting his hand on the small of her back, Jamie’s thumb nonchalantly traced the waistband of her jeans. “Aye ... we’re here Claire,” he replied, again reaching out his hand and interlocking his fingers with hers. When he gave her hand a little squeeze, his grip was firm, warm, encouraging and full of promise. 

Returning the gesture, Claire flashed him a dazzling smile of anticipation. “You always take me to the nicest places Jamie.” 

It was all James Fraser ... cool and collected Section One’s, cold blooded killer; James Fraser ... could do to keep from reaching for her and kissing Claire Beauchamp senseless in the moonlight. 

Claire held her breath as he lifted his hand to her face gently brushing his knuckles against her cheek. His fingers were warm against her cold skin. “I aim to please,” was his suggestive reply.

They exchanged a long, searching look. Their gazes held in the moonlight while a shiver danced down her spine when Jamie curled his hand around the nape of her neck, gently drawing her closer. Claire saw the dark flare of desire in his eyes and felt an answering quiver deep inside her. All of a sudden, she felt the gentle slide of his fingertips caressing the back of her neck. James Fraser then touched his mouth to hers in a soft, engaging kiss that turned her legs to jelly and nearly made her drop her helmet. Unable to refuse the invitation of his kiss, Claire opened her mouth to the gentle caress of Jamie’s tongue, but the kiss instantly grew hotter then more commanding. Her free hand came up to twist in the soft wool of the sweater under his jacket, a moan vibrating softly at the back of her throat. A hunger that had been simmering in her blood all day bubbled up with an intensity that surprised her. Claire closed her eyes and for a few heady seconds the taste of Jamie’s mouth, the feel of his thigh pressed hard against hers, was her only reality.

When he pulled away, she took a deep breath, vaguely pleased to see that he was also breathing hard. Jamie gave her a little smirk and stared at her with half-lidded eyes, while her heart did a little somersault in her chest. One little kiss was all it took for her to want James Fraser to push her up against the nearest wall and have his wicked way with her. 

Section One’s Level 2 operative, Claire Beauchamp took a deep breath as he found the key and opened the door to the gorgeous thatched¬-roof hut on the beach. Jamie too, may have been contemplating the same course of action for his voice was low and rough with so much suppressed emotion when he next spoke.

“After ye ... Miss Beauchamp.”

It made her heart skip another beat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Opening the door, James Fraser switched on the lights and stepping inside the two operatives glanced around at the beach bungalow where they would send the night. It was tastefully furnished and its charming, airy interior was beautiful ... just perfect for a romantic beach getaway for travellers to Lamma Island. The secluded location of the accommodation was indeed very special and designed with privacy in mind and ... they had it all to themselves for this one night. 

This place was a paradise.

Claire was a little transfixed by what she was seeing in front of her eyes and was caught up in the moment. It was so easy for her to imagine what the outside panorama would look like in the moonlight. She visualized a beautiful sandy beach outside the front door with the most stunning deep blue sea lapping at the shore of the beach and sparkling all the way to the horizon whether it was day or night. She could see herself and Jamie strolling barefoot in the soft sand underfoot as they walked a few steps from the balcony to the water and then making love on the beach under the night stars. 

Turning, Jamie noticed the dreamy look that had crossed over Claire’s face. He took a moment to witness the contented smile on her mouth and the wistful look in her eyes and suddenly he was taken aback at just how beautiful she was. It was hard to reconcile that he had trained this stunningly, beautiful woman and that Section One had groomed her to be a deadly, cold-blooded killer yet here she was, standing in a beach bungalow and no doubt having romantic thoughts about this place. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat that made it difficult for James Fraser to breathe, it took all of his resolve to pull himself together before commenting. “Penny for yer thoughts Sassenach?” 

“Uh? What? ... Wh ...what did you say?”

“Earth tae Major Tom!”

“Wh ...what did you say?” She repeated as her thoughts visualised before her eyes. 

“Ye were miles away lass ...”

Reaching out his hand towards her, Jamie took her motorbike helmet and her leather gloves from her trembling hands and placed her sole belongings next to his on the table near the front door. 

“Here ... let me help ye with yer jacket,” he said as he watched Claire unzip her leather coat without looking at him. 

But ... he watched her. 

The tell-tale hitch in his voice intensified his Scottish accent, so stealing a very quick glance at him, Claire suddenly knew why. Jamie’s eyes bore into her with a penetrating gaze and there was a hunger in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before and it made her nervous. She was all but trembling and thought for sure that Jamie had noticed. 

_Had he known what she was imagining about this romantic setting with similar thoughts of his own?_

It was always so hard to read James Fraser when he looked at her the way he was looking at her now. He had a predatory look in his eye that thrilled her and frightened her at the same time and she stumbled with her reply. “W...was I?”

“Aye ... ye were.”

Oh ... I was just thinking how lovely it is here ... that’s all.”

“Well … Indeed ... ‘tis,” Jamie replied with a roguish grin walking towards her until he was practically in her personal space and brushing near her body with slow, deliberate movements that made Claire’s pulse skyrocket.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the masculine smell of this unique man who sent her heart racing ten to the dozen. His close proximity unnerved her even more and when he leaned around her and closed the front door Claire held her breath. James Fraser gave her no respite for when he had finished that task; his rock-hard body deliberately bumped against her, imprisoning her against him with no way for her to escape his nearness. 

Ever so slowly, Jamie walked her back until Claire felt her own back touch the hard surface of the front door. Her breathing at this stage was ragged and she could feel her heart hammering within her chest pounding like a beating drum. She was being held prisoner by his arms but also by his muscular thighs that were bracketing her hips. She had already felt the muscles in those thighs when her hands inadvertently had rested on them when on the Harley. She’d gotten such a shock when his muscles contracted at her touch that she had quickly removed them and placed them around his waist, however, the feeling that having her hands there had also sent her heart fluttering in her chest. James Fraser was a lethal weapon of a man and being this close to him was testing her resolve. Obviously, she had none because she was capitulating right before his eyes.

Their eyes connected exchanging a long, passionate look. Jamie’s eyes were devouring her with such a hungry look that Claire thought her heart would burst. He wanted her. She wanted him. They wanted each other and there would be no turning back, especially not tonight. Communicating without words their mutual need they simultaneously closed the gap between them. Claire shut her eyes as Jamie’s lips were a whisper’s breath away from her own. Her pulse was racing; her skin was flushed with desire. Shivers darted through her body and feeling the evidence of his aroused body pressed firmly against her own trembling body was amazing. A tiny smile curved Jamie’s mouth as he brushed her hip with his hand before trailing his fingertips down her thigh. However, when his hands slid lower pressing her buttocks close, the warmth of his touch seemed to burn her skin right through the fabric of her mission pants. Claire felt her legs begin to buckle and if not for his arms encircling her, she would have collapsed. 

With eyes flaming with desire James Fraser felt his own body quivering in response to Claire Beauchamp’s nearness as well. Then ... like a caress to her lips, her name rolled off his tongue like a prayer. “Cl-aire!”

Reciprocating, Claire uttered Jamie’s name on a sigh, then snaking her arms around him ... their mouths touched in a soft kiss that very quickly became more intense.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempted to the limit of their self-control and overcome with passion and desire, Jamie and Claire finally let their guards down and succumb to their feelings for each other. This chapter contains **suggestive** and **NSFW** content.

**CHAPTER 19 (S/NSFW)**

Jamie’s kisses started out as a slow burn as his lips brushed Claire’s with gentle caresses that teased her pliable lips. Nuzzling her cheek to his she turned her face and kissed him on the corner of his mouth in return, but before she could experiment further, he shifted his head. His teeth bit her bottom lip before returning again and again to capture the softness of her mouth with passionate connections that had her feeling breathless. Soft mewing sounds vibrated in Claire’s throat urging Jamie to deepen his kisses and although responsive to his hot caresses, she wanted more ... so much more than he was giving her no matter how enjoyable. Digging her fingers into his curls, she tangled them in his hair while gently caressing him in that sweet spot behind his ears. At the same time she pulled Jamie’s head closer and opening her mouth gave him permission to give her more. 

The lure of Claire’s mouth was so sexually stimulating that he could not refuse and he peppered kisses across her face, her cheeks and down her ethereal neck leaving trails of desire in his wake while uttering a groan of his own. Their eyes met and held when Jamie reluctantly broke away from their kisses. He was gazing at her in such wonderment as if he’d had an epiphany. He could feel his chest heave with the gamut of awareness that coursed through his body at the realization that Claire Beauchamp was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

“Oh. God. Claire,” was his guttural whisper.

Their eyes met and held for a long moment. James Fraser’s gaze was scorching ... hers, in turn ... was hypnotised by his blistering stare. With a body stirring with an unruly desire for Claire Beauchamp, his gaze moved downward as he ran his eyes over her body skimming over her lips, her breasts then lower committing to memory every little nuance of the woman in his arms. Jamie pulled her closer until she was flush against his virile body then his hands danced up and down her spine in euphoric torment. Claire’s eyes widened feeling his response to her nearness while her lips parted on a gasp of expectation. Tempted to the limit of his self-control his lips returned once again to claim what was his in a kiss that rapidly turned heated. Sealing his mouth over hers, Jamie’s tongue slid past her lips as a throaty growl left his lips and their tongues matted in a sensual dance ritual that curled Claire’s toes.

Arching into his touch, hunger bubbled through her veins as well. She wanted Jamie with a fierceness that would not be denied. Slipping her arms up around his head, Claire held him steady as they kissed ardently both shuddering as the heat of desire radiated through their bodies. Ever since they were interrupted in her apartment, she had wanted Jamie to kiss her, hold her, love her until there was no tomorrow. All day her blood had been simmering with desire for her Section One mentor. Their kisses on the ferry had been the start of this sexual tension between them when they first came to Lamma Island. The repeated hand holding sex had also unnerved her but it was straddling James Fraser on the motorbike today that had been unbearably excruciating to her senses. Feeling his muscled torso and ripped body while hugging Jamie to her warmth had sent erotic thoughts ricocheting through her brain. Now they were here in this beach bungalow, away from the eyes of Section One for just one night, it was inevitable that they would act on their baser instincts.

With a passion that shocked her, Claire reciprocated the heady kiss, hugging Jamie to her trembling body with a desire so profound that it couldn’t be denied any longer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the throes of passion, they rocked against each other; their bodies aligned. Pressing her body flush against his was a powerful aphrodisiac and as he pulled Claire closer and closer, Jamie ran his meandering hands down over the curve of her back until they slid lower, cupping, then kneading her buttocks. There was no denying that he was aroused, for she could feel the evidence of her effect on him as well. Little tell-tale signs manifested themselves to tell that she was just as aroused as him. Her breathing in particular was laboured, in fact Claire was quite breathless, her breasts were swollen and she felt flushed from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. However, there was one sensitive area of her body that was totally stimulated, for she could feel her groin quiver in response to his attack on her senses. The tightness of her nipples brushing against Jamie’s chest sent delicious tremors rippling down her spine while her heart pummelled wildly. 

Everything was a blur to her except the way James Fraser was making her respond. 

Persuasive lips caressed her to the point of madness with an intensity that was completely addictive. Claire had never been kissed the way he was kissing her or felt the way he made her feel in his arms and nothing had prepared her for the way she would respond to his attack on her senses. In Jamie’s arms she soared with an overwhelming joy and pleasure. The blush of sheer happiness coursed through her veins and she felt invincible.

_Why did life have to be so complicated in Section One that relationships between operatives were frowned upon? She knew the score and so too did Jamie. They were both pragmatic about it and even though these precious clandestine moments were relished; they knew their life was always in jeopardy in their line of work. Life was a cruel mistress but tonight love would be their guardian._

Finally breaking for air, he groaned out her name in a rasping sigh. “Cl-aire! ... Sorcha!” 

Pressing his thigh between her legs, he began rocking against her as their foreheads touched. Opening her eyes, she saw that Jamie was looking at her as though he was pondering the most efficient yet torturous way of peeling off her clothes, as though it was something he’d been thinking about all night. A sheer quiver of awareness shot through her and a deep rosy flush stole across her skin. 

_Well, she certainly knew that feeling, Claire thought feverishly for she had spent the whole evening fighting those demons too and resisting the temptation to slide her hands underneath his chocolate brown sweater and explore the sculptured muscles of his torso._

Smiling back at him, she gave him a cheeky Eskimo kiss. Jamie’s whole face lit up and he couldn’t help but smile back in return, then with eyes dark with desire he danced his Sassenach back against the front door giving her no respite from his pursuit. Swaying in sync with him, Claire was aware that this man was trying to kill her with a sexual assault that had her wanting more. He sensually rubbed his rock-hard body against hers again and again so provocatively that her body just moulded against him in capitulation, but when his fingertips touched her intimately between the legs a gasping sigh of want echoed in her throat. 

Her whole being was burning up inside as James Fraser continued his onslaught to her senses and she thought she might combust if he continued this sensual torment. Claire Beauchamp was on fire for this man and she was melting in his arms. She could neither think nor speak and any words that left her mouth were inaudible gibberish because she was consumed with the euphoric sensation after sensation of Jamie’s sensual, tactile touch. 

A distorted sigh escaped from his mouth as he inhaled a breath then a mournful whimper reverberated in her throat when their lips reconnected. Claire’s head fell back towards the front door and with her arms around Jamie’s neck, she brought him with her. Insatiable for each other, they kissed passionately. Once their lips touched, it was as if they had fused together. Their tongues battled for supremacy and lips shifted to accommodate a deeper joining. But it was not enough, not nearly enough for either of them. Jamie couldn’t pull Claire close enough. He couldn’t go slowly. He wanted her desperately. 

“Jamie! Oh! Ja …” she muttered as this wonderful man overpowered her with another mind-blowing kiss.

Overcome with passion, they succumbed to their feelings for each other. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie’s hands ached to feel Claire’s velvet soft, skin against his palms and to run his hands over the luscious curves of this woman’s tempting body. He longed to have her naked against him with nothing separating them like the first time they had made love in Lyons. Although he was well aware of the short distance to the bedroom, he was uncertain if they would be able to make any expanse at all given the way he was feeling. It would indeed be a miracle if they made it to the bedroom fully clothed. 

_Feeling Claire straddle him today on the Harley had been so tempting and it had taken all of his will power and Section One training, to try and ignore the burgeoning feelings that had tested him to the limit. Her hands around his waist and her head resting against his shoulder had nearly been the straw that broke the camel’s back. He’d inhaled raggedly many a time on the ride to the village and again here to the beach bungalow to try and ignore his escalating need for his partner. Tonight though, without the prying eyes of their superiors may be the night that they both acted on their growing attraction for each other._

The air in the bungalow was thick with the sexual tension escalating between the two operatives by the minute. Swept up in the moment, their need for each other was a blazing firestorm ready to go up in flames with the slightest spark. 

“I verra much want tae look at ye Sassenach.”

Claire moaned hearing these words leave his mouth as Jamie’s hands began to tear at her clothes trying to find a way to separate them from her body. Finally, finding the hem of her sweater he glanced at her seeking permission before sliding his fingertips under the fabric. Pushing the material up he revealed the naked flesh of her stomach. Claire’s breathing was irregular and her abdomen muscles expanded and contracted as his palms lay flat against her warm skin. Shivering, she closed her eyes as Jamie lightly caressed her back and forth. It felt so good. 

Growling in need, he rocked himself more determinedly against Claire as his hands slid up from her waist. He splayed them across her stomach before gliding along the side of her body, then slowly inching up across her naked skin he stopped at her breasts. Sinking his fingers into her soft curves, Jamie cupped them in the palms of his hands then squeezed them gently with his fingers. Claire wasn’t wearing a bra and when his thumbs found their way to her aroused nipples, he stroked them back and forth before rolling them tenderly between his fingertips until his Sassenach swooned in ecstasy. 

His erotic touch only ignited Claire’s need to feel him inside her. Moaning incoherently once more, her glazed eyes captured his as she murmured breathlessly, “My turn.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Backing away a little her sweater fell back into pace. Never severing his eyes from hers, Jamie gently bit his lip as he waited for her touch. 

Reciprocating his moves, Claire found the hem of his mission sweater and placing her hands beneath the jumper she slowly slid them up his chest with purpose. James Fraser was a magnificent man and the sensation of his naked skin beneath her palms felt wonderful. Gliding her hands upwards, she soon reached where his heart was pounding in his chest and the rhythm of his heartbeats pulsated against her hands. She sighed as a sharp breath caught in her mouth. Jamie, too, made a guttural noise deep within his throat and when Claire cast a quick glance at him, he had his eyes closed. The look of sheer elation plastered on his face was indescribable.

Likewise, the play of her soft, warm fingertips up and down his upper body caused Jamie to inhale sharply. Feeling her scrutiny, he slowly opened his eyes, and what she saw was a mirror image of the yearning and desire that was reflected in her own eyes.

_Claire Beauchamp’s touch ignited feelings he thought had long been suppressed by Section One. He was after all, a coldly efficient killing machine, nothing more nothing less that had been stripped of his humanity. He had no compassion for those that Section One targeted and everyone, including innocent civilians, was expendable on any given mission. In Section One human life was obligatory collateral if anyone stood in the way of achieving the End Game, but this woman had found his weakness. Claire ... was his weakness. She saw that beneath his stoic veneer there was a man worth caring about, a man worth saving._

_This otherworldly woman was driving him insane._

Her touch to his naked skin electrified his nervous system sending shivers to every part of his body. Searching fingernails scraped over his back. The sensation nearly sent Jamie over the edge particularly when Claire rested her hands against his chest once more, but this time pinching his aroused nipples between her fingers. Piercing blue eyes devoured her and raising his hands, he caught hers and pressed them more firmly to his chest. This woman in his arms was the architect of such agony and ecstasy that James Fraser was totally turned on. His eyes caressed her face drawn once more to the lips he had kissed to distraction. He wanted Claire with every breath in his body and leaning forward his lips reconnected with hers until they were kissing each other desperately. 

She nipped at Jamie’s bottom lip with a fierceness that scared her while he retaliated with scorching French kisses that caused an enormous shudder to pass through her body. Encircling his neck, Claire pulled Jamie closer and held him tight. Kissing him passionately she sent his senses reeling just as they had in Lyons when their emotions were at a boiling point the first time, they had made love. The desperation was tangible then, but tonight it was a raging inferno.

An intense heat consumed them while Jamie’s mindset was sent reeling. Briefly separating from their ardent kisses, Claire raised his arms and pulled the sweater over his head tossing it to the floor. Her eyes ran over her mentor’s exposed skin secretly admiring the wonderful specimen of a man standing before her. Imprisoning her against the door Jamie held her delicate hands captive and rocked his hips against hers in reprisal. This exquisite woman was dynamite in his arms.

“Cl-aire,’’ he growled hoarsely as his hands once again found their way under her pullover too.

Raising her sweater, he quickly removed it from her torso revealing the luminous beauty that was Claire Beauchamp’s beautifully aroused body to his sight. They were both now naked from the waist up, and the need to feel skin against skin was a powerful inducement. The sight of Claire’s exquisite breasts and small, rose-coloured nipples were just too tempting to resist. Reverently his hands cupped her breasts then bending his head, Jamie teased each nipple with the slide of his tongue as she whimpered in subjugation. Tantalising each hardened nub back and forth, he suckled her over and over, before sliding his tongue up the curve of one breast and kissing her collarbone. With gentle fingers he skated them over her full breasts once more before venturing down her chest and back up again. It was sheer torture for both of them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pressing their naked torso against each other, the sensation of skin to skin nearly sent him over the edge. Claire writhed against him and Jamie grabbed her hips in response. Grinding his aroused flesh against her with tormenting precision he let her feel her full effect on him. He had no control over how his body responded so naturally to the charms of the woman in his arms and he couldn’t prevent the erotic rocking motions against her. In desperate need his hands sought to remove the rest of her clothing as quickly as he could. 

James Fraser was impatient to feel her fully naked body against him and to know what it was like to make love with Claire Beauchamp again. That first time in Lyons had been so visceral, and they’d come together with such a primal need for each other it was combustible. He had thought she was dead and when he’d discovered that Claire lived, he could not stop the feelings that he had for her surfacing and vice versa. 

His need for her was strong but given this rare chance to be together if only for one night then he would grab it willingly. Jamie pulled Claire to his chest and burning flesh collided. Shivering with unbridled desire her knees threatened to give way. Tightening his hold around her waist Jamie bent his knees then dipped down sweeping Claire up off the ground and into his arms as if she was as light as a feather. Ever the temptress she snaked an arm up and wrapped it around his neck. Playfully her fingers slid under the curls at the nape of his neck and sensually caressed him while her other hand lay on his naked chest across his beating heart. With a happy sigh Claire Beauchamp leaned her head into the crook of his collarbone as James Fraser carried her into the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate between Jamie and Claire in the bungalow until they cannot deny their attraction any longer and finally surrender to their feelings. This chapter contains **suggestive** and **NSFW** content.

**CHAPTER 20 (S/NSFW)**

The sound of waves rolling in across the sand, the smell of the ocean and moonlight filtering through large glass sliding doors greeted the amorous couple as Jamie carried Claire into the bedroom. Although a soft sea breeze entered the room causing the curtains to billow gently in the balmy evening, there was nothing balmy about James Fraser if anything he was causing the temperature on the room to escalate. The look he was giving Claire made her catch her breath. It was scorching and had her on the back foot and her chest was pounding with anticipation. 

Jamie’s gaze sizzled and sent heat swirling to the depths of her being. His strong arms held her close and she could feel the beating of his heart against her hand. Claire tightened her grip on him by sliding both arms around his neck then nuzzled in his strong arms; she gave a little sigh as Jamie headed towards the king size bed dominating the centre of the bedroom. He smelt so good that she couldn’t resist nipping at the skin of this throat with her teeth, while at the same time huskily murmuring an endearment against his ear as she brushed her lips against his cheek. Turning his head, Jamie’s lips captured Claire’s soft mouth kissing her seductively.

The woman in his arms was sending his libido escalating and the sooner he reached the bed the better. He very much wanted to ravish her but their frenzied kisses in the entry had him taking a step back. A slow burning seduction would heighten the intensity when they did finally come together, but those thoughts soon disappeared when he laid his Sassenach down on the bed and his eyes roamed over her. 

Suddenly Jamie didn’t trust himself to go slowly for he was bowled over at the vision of exquisiteness before him. His breath caught in his throat as he inhaled a raspy breath at the sight of Claire Beauchamp’s beautiful, velvet soft skin with her tousled hair cascading around her flawless face and spilled all over the pillow. However, it was her kissable lips and perky breasts that held his attention. The sight of her like this tormented him beyond distraction for she looked like an alluring divine being lying there on the bed naked from the waist up. He watched as Claire struggled to breathe normally and his eyes could not sever from the sight of her heaving breasts as her chest rose and fell in sexual arousal. Jamie’s hands ached to touch her and discover the wonder that was this woman who Section One had tried to tame. However, Claire still held on to her humanity, no matter how hard her superiors tried to kill that part of her personality they had not yet succeeded in doing so. In their eyes Claire Beauchamp was a liability and they were always watching her looking for a way to have her cancelled if she didn’t follow through on mission orders. If they ever suspected that she was his weakness then they would have no compunction in using her against him to keep him in line as well. 

The allure of Claire’s charm tested the limits of Jamie’s control. Her blue eyes seemed so fathomless and he was thunderstruck with just how beautiful she looked when aroused. He had witnessed this once before but he’d treated that liaison as merely a one-night stand. However, looking at her lying there writhing against him like she was doing, he knew that he was only kidding himself about his feelings for this woman. He was Section One’s cold blooded killer but because of how his material had wormed her way into his cold heart meant that she was dangerous. Claire Beauchamp was dangerous to his sanity and dangerous to his position in Section One. It placed him in a perilous situation and any affection between them could only be clandestine at the best because of their superiors at Section One. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her body was reacting to Jamie Fraser’s in ways she had not experienced before. All Claire knew was that she desired him and wanted him with all of her being. Little did she know that her pupils had dilated to such an extent that they radiated with a passion that affected Jamie just as much. His look was menacing and she felt like he’d snared her in a trap that she didn’t want to get out of. Her chest pounded in her body with the look he returned, it was searing and made her shiver in desire. Moistening her suddenly dry lips Claire bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what he was going to do. 

Time stood still as they stared into the depths of each other’s eyes.

Smoothing back wayward tendrils of hair from her face, Jamie imprisoned her gaze, then placing his hands on either side of her body he leant down and kissed Claire’s lips so tenderly that she couldn’t breathe. Their breaths mingled as his lips teased and cajoled her pliant lips with the skill of a Valentine operative. She was drowning in feelings and coiling her arms up around Jamie’s neck brought their bodies even closer. He in turn increased the pressure of his caress and she groaned in supplication. 

James Fraser’s lips were so intoxicating and addictive, his kiss curled her toes and she felt her whole body surrender to his touch. However, before the caress escalated to the point of no return he broke away from the kiss. Yet, in refusal to completely sever the connection of lips, Jamie teased her top lip with a little flick with his mouth. Claire felt as if she was falling apart at the seams so potent and sensual were his kisses but when his tongue licked up the column of her throat, she thought she would completely expire with need. 

“Make love to me,” she hoarsely whispered, ragged with need.

“No Claire.”

She ached for him to move ... to touch her. “But I want you Jamie.”

“Me too ... but not yet.”

“Noooo ...”

“Soon ... my Sassenach ... soon.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Jamie looked at Claire Beauchamp, he knew he was in trouble. Her request had his heart hammering and he desperately wanted to give in to her entreaty and make passionate love to her until they were spent with exhaustion. But first he wanted a slow burn that would overwhelm all her senses. Claire deserved that and more. He wanted this night to be so special that they would remember it long after they returned to Section One. These opportunities were a rare occurrence in their line of work for when you were faced with the possibility of death on a mission, then you grabbed on to happiness with both hands when you could. They had failed to capture Tony Wong and hence they had lost their chance of him leading them to the leader of the Rising Dragons. Operations and Madeline would not be at all happy that he had slipped through their fingers and there could be repercussions when they returned to Section One to report. 

Tonight though, he wanted to ease any thought that Claire might have of that scenario and make her forget that she was indeed a Section One operative on a mission. Tonight, there was just the two of them, alone, without surveillance from Section in a romantic setting. He planned to make it memorable. Breathing deeply, Jamie knew that he needed to take control of his own raging hormones first before he could proceed with his seduction. 

Holding Claire with his gaze he ever so tenderly kissed her lips then trailed his hands seductively across her stomach until they rested on the waistband of her mission pants. She uttered a deep sigh for all she could feel was the slide of his fingers against her warm skin. Claire sucked in her stomach muscles and of her own accord raised her hips to give Jamie better access to the fastening of her pants. He smiled at her reaction to his touch and bending his head lightly kissed one breast and then the other as his fingers slid along the inside of the mission pants once more before adroitly releasing the belt buckle fastening with ease.

The leather mission pants hugged her body like a second skin and Jamie caressed her toned muscles from her thighs to her calf as he ran his hands down her lithesome legs. His touch was electrifying and Claire could hardly breathe. She was restless and writhing on the bed sighed into the pillow urging Jamie to hurry with his task for every sense in her body was receptive to his touch. Her mentor and partner smelt so good; the pheromones radiating from his body made her shiver; while the sound of his lowered Scottish voice was so sexy to her ears. This stoic man was always so circumspect at Section One and it was only when James Fraser let his guard down, like he was doing now, was his Scottish accent more pronounced. 

He was as aroused by his actions as she was to be the recipient.

Through lidded eyes Claire saw the intensity of his lingering stare and knew that Jamie too was breathing heavily. With dextrous fingers he undid the buckles on her boots and tugged then off her feet. Dropping them to the floor he wasted no time in returning to her pants and began to pull them from her legs one leg at a time. As soon as her knee was visible Jamie kissed her kneecap before trailing another kiss to her calf muscle by lathing his tongue over her fevered skin. It was torturous for her and Claire rolled her head on the pillow and bit her lip while her body quivered from his touch. The pounding of her heartbeats was deafening in her ears and she wasn’t sure whether or not she would survive any more of Jamie’s foreplay. 

This was utter agony. 

She wanted this man with every breath in her body. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire Beauchamp was a vision and James Fraser inhaled a gasp and looked his fill at the woman who had become his weakness and had opened his heart to feelings he had long suppressed. Bending closer, he placed a tender kiss to her lips, trailing them down her swan like neck until he reached her chest. 

In response Claire’s’ lungs inhaled and exhaled gasping for any little bit of oxygen to help her breathe as her heart thumped sporadically in her chest. When his lips glided over her stomach pressing warm kisses there, she practically levitated off the bed and when Jamie’s tongue anointed her belly button her hips automatically rose from the covers. It was both erotic and sensual but Claire ached to feel Jamie close to her. Her hands captured his head and her fingertips tightly gripped his hair as she pushed him to her body. 

Releasing her grip, Jamie raised his head and their eyes connected. Claire Beauchamp was literally stealing his breath away. She looked so alluring with her come hither gaze, her pouting mouth and her teeth biting her bottom lip in a way that tested his control. She was dangerous in so many ways but at this moment Jamie didn’t care if he got burnt and he knew just what had to be done to raise the fire in her as well. Neither could sever their gaze, then with eyes full of mischief and intent James Fraser smiled at her. He licked his lips and as he did so Claire felt his fingers glide down under her panties and rest against her groin before his fingers explored where she ached for his touch. She closed her eyes at the pleasurable sensations building inside her but his touch was too much to bear and she cried out in supplication.

“Ahhh! J-amie.”

His lips meandered at will across her heated flesh then inching lower, his teeth caught the edge of her silk panties and he playfully pulled the material away from her skin. When his tongue slid across her mound, Claire gave a guttural moan. Jamie was breathing hard too. His fingertips replaced his teeth slipping into the sides of her silk underwear and he started to take them off, slowly edging the silk panties down inch by inch over her hips revealing a tiny piece of more skin to his gaze. With each small exposure of flesh, his lips kissed where his fingers had been.

Loving hands cupped her bottom sliding over the round shape of her cheeks and pressed his fingers into her flesh. Claire writhed under Jamie’s touch; she bit her lip shaking her head from side to side into the pillow with suppressed pleasure of his strokes. It was nearly too much for her and she rose up giving him the opportunity he needed to remove the fragile underwear and with dexterous hands he did just that. Their eyes locked and Jamie gave a quirky smile as he slid her panties down her legs and pulled them off her feet in quick haste. 

Removing her last piece of clothing, he finally revealed Claire’s glowing skin flushed with desire for him. Captivated by her sensuality his dilated eyes glided down her body from head to toe taking in every nuance of Claire Beauchamp’s astonishing beauty. 

Drawing much need breath into his lungs he uttered “Christ, Claire!” He took another breath. “Ye’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Ye take my breath away.” 

Her voice was a guttural whisper of entreaty. “Please Jamie ... I need you.”

“Not yet, mo nighean donn.”

Claire was in a sensual daze. Touching herself, her legs parted as she laid there tempting him with her nakedness. “But ... I want you ... I want you inside me.”

“And ye shall have me,” he hoarsely replied his voice catching in his throat. 

This amazing woman was a vixen, a sexual being and Jamie knew Claire Beauchamp was unaware of the profound effect her inherent beauty was having on him and his libido. He needed to be as naked as she and so reluctantly James Fraser moved away from the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire’s half-lidded eyes fluttered open and she cast a loving smile towards Jamie when she saw that he was removing the rest of his own clothing. “Ah! Fair’s fair,” she uttered awe in her voice.

Her eyes glazed over with admiration and appreciation of the magnificent specimen that was James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser once he’d fully disrobed and was standing there gloriously naked. She couldn’t take her eyes from the play of muscles in his shoulders and arms, his taut thighs, his powerful chest or the lean line of his waist. James Fraser the Section One operative was a man to fear, but James Fraser the man was a masterpiece. All of those workouts in the dojo with martial arts training had toned his body to perfection. The sight of his superb nude body and the evidence of his desire for her took her breath away.

Jamie looked up when he heard Claire’s voice hitch in her throat. Lying in the king-sized bed in a halo of wonderfully dishevelled hair she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. As their eyes locked as he approached the bed, he dared not gaze too long at Claire’s wanton beauty for he was already captivated. Her eyes beckoned to him to come back to her on the bed but her actions spoke even louder. No words were needed. Raising her arms towards him, she reached out to Jamie in unspoken meaning. 

There was no way that he could ever refuse the lure of this beautiful woman waiting so wantonly with open arms for him to embrace. James Fraser could not refuse and moved towards her … lost to Claire Beauchamp’s entreaty.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is not over and still James Fraser has more plans for the two of them as their feelings spark once again. THis chapter contains some **suggestive** and **NSFW** content.

**CHAPTER 21 (S & NSFW)**

The feel of Jamie’s fingertips slowly stroking the outline of her body awoke Claire from her slumber. Sighing against his chest, she burrowed deeper into his arms snuggling closer to her lover’s body so that he had better access to her skin. She could feel the slow beats of his heart rumbling in his chest beneath her hand and her own heart gave a little leap of joy. Last night Jamie’s heart had been pounding but the slow rhythm now was a soothing aphrodisiac and with his leisurely rhythmic touches along her body, Claire knew that last night had been real. His touch was everything and had brought her being to life in the most delicious way. Those remarkable hands of his that had taken her to the zenith of pleasure were now moving across her shoulder blades, lazily dancing along her arm before exploring lower to caress the curve of her naked hip. 

She couldn’t be happier lying here with this amazing man. It had been sheer paradise last night for the sex was all she had imagined it would be and more. Now delightfully exhausted, Claire nestled her drowsy head on Jamie’s shoulder satiated and fulfilled from their wonderful lovemaking. Burrowing her nose against his skin, she was confronted by the essence that was all James Fraser. He smelt so good and whatever the scent was that was exuding from his body, she was intoxicated by it. Her mentor was a very accomplished lover and he’d initiated her in the ways of making love that had her floating on cloud nine. She had wondered if his seduction technique was part of his Valentine operative training, but that thought soon left Claire’s mind, for the James Fraser he was in Section One to the man he was with her last night were two completely different people. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie too was on a similar wavelength as his own thoughts suddenly flashed through his mind. 

_He was a cold-blooded killer, but because of his looks and charisma, he was often profiled to be a Valentine operative, to wine, dine and seduce women who were of particular interest to Section. If he could use his charms to manipulate the women with connection to terrorists in order to capture their spouse then he did it. No questions asked but in so doing Section One managed to chip away at any feelings of guilt, remorse or conscience that he may have had once upon a time. Those women he had to seduce meant nothing to him. They were just a means to an end but with Claire Beauchamp, he had shown her his raw vulnerability. He knew that if they were to make love for a second time that she would be dangerous and tonight he knew categorically that Claire had found his Achilles’ heel. She had wormed her way well and truly under his skin and into his heart._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With his Sassenach cuddled up in his arms, Jamie trailed his hands back up her body repeating the tactile caresses in reverse. Sighing she moved her body in response to his loving touch. 

Claire was still shaken by what they had shared and by the power of her feelings towards her mentor. Coyly, she looked up at him with such a contented smile on her face that Jamie was thunderstruck with just how gorgeous she was and leaning down he placed a kiss to her forehead. Contentedly, Claire closed her eyes with a dreamy smile on her lips as he repeated the kiss to her eyelids and next to her softly parted lips but it was the sound of this marvellous man’s voice as smooth as honey as it caressed her ears, that had her heart racing.

“Mo ghràdh?”

Opening her eyes once more she saw the depth of passion that was evident in Jamie’s eyes too and she could do nothing but take pleasure in his embrace. Looking into her sleepy, blue eyes his fingers caressed Claire’s face with such tenderness that she could not look away. Splaying his hand across the curve of her shoulder, his fingers idly slid into her bed-tussled hair caressing the tender spot behind her ear before letting the strands fall through his fingers like grains of sand. Jamie brushed Claire’s dishevelled tresses away from her neck and instead of his hand; his mouth stroked her skin with the touch of his lips. 

Everything that James Fraser was doing to her was having the desired effect. Embracing his touch, Claire relished the way Jamie could turn her into mush with so little effort.

Softly his lips kissed the top of her head as his hands lazily roamed across her naked back caressing her skin with slow erotic strokes. The feel of her body against his was such an incredible feeling that Jamie was taking great pleasure in these post coital moments. This woman ...Claire Beauchamp ... made him question everything about his life in Section One especially _could they ever be together?_ He was determined that he would find a way for that to happen but right now he would relish this time here on Lamma Island before they had to face their superiors.

Raising her head from his shoulder Claire turned her body into Jamie’s and linked her fingers with his. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment before opening and focusing on the man who had well and truly satisfied her with a look that he could not refuse. They locked eyes, stunned by what had transpired here between them emotionally. It had shocked her to the core and opened up a Pandora’s Box of questions that they may not yet be able to answer. Unaware of Jamie’s thoughts and trepidation for their return to Section One, all Claire could think about was that James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser was everything she had ever wanted and making love with him was the most explosive sensation of her life. 

Without breaking eye contact she slowly meandered her hand across his muscled chest and circled one of his dark brown nipples. A ragged breath escaped from his mouth, his chest rose and fell laboriously as Jamie felt each gentle caress of Claire’s fingertips with renewed pleasure. Her teasing of his nipples felt amazing but her ministrations were causing havoc with his libido. Piercing blue eyes stroked over her features, drawn yet again to the slightly swollen lips he’d kissed to distraction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bending her head Claire kissed him on the chest just before Jamie captured her hand and placed it across his thumping heart. Drawing her closer their faces aligned and they tenderly kissed before separating and falling back against the pillows just looking at each other. Darkened blue orbs caressed his Sassenach’s face from her forehead, to her sapphire blue eyes, flushed cheeks and delectable chin like she was an artist’s muse and he was going to paint her portrait. Finally, his eyes rested on her mouth. Jamie loved the softness of her full lips … they were so responsive and pliable and although a little swollen he couldn’t resist just one more taste. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around Claire as their bodies intimately touched until he could feel the beat of her heart against his own.

“Sassenach?” he whispered brushing his mouth against her cheek. 

“Hmmm?” she sighed and began to torment him as well, as the feel of the erotic brush of her tongue lightly playing against his lips made his groin tighten. 

“Mon nighean donn, I want to make love to ye again … but not here.” 

Claire’s eyes locked on his lips as the words gushed from her mouth. “Where are we going Jamie Fraser?” she asked pulling back from her teasing caresses to look at him. 

“Outside.”

“Outside?”

“Aye … I want to make love to ye under the stars,” he murmured rolling away from her and getting out of bed. 

“Oh!” She replied radiantly as a hungry look passed between them.

Bending down Jamie placed a chaste kiss to her forehead but his eyes were blazing with unleashed desire. “Come.” 

With an irresistible smile, he held out his hand toward her and placing hers in his grasp, Claire Beauchamp rose from the bed like Venus de Milo, her hair cascading riotously around her shoulders. 

The look of reciprocated hunger that Claire gave him pierced his heart with elation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silence surrounded them except for the repeated lapping of water against the shore. The night was still and remarkably pleasant even at this late hour and the twinkling stars in the night sky along with the glow from the full moon illuminated the way to the water’s edge. Claire’s animated laughter echoed into the night as they ran down the deserted beach gloriously naked holding hands. Eventually laying a blanket over the sand, Jamie dropped some towels on top of the blanket then he caught Claire off guard and swung her up into his arms carrying her into the sea.

“Jamie! … No!” she squealed in surprise. 

However, her pleas fell on deaf ears as Jamie Fraser dumped her into the water. 

“You wait!” she spluttered breaking the surface and looking around for him.

“Ye have to catch me first ye ken,” he replied laughter bubbling in his voice just behind her. 

“I will … so look out buster!”

But before Claire could spin around to the sound of his voice Jamie had captured her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Snaking her arms up and around his head she threaded her hands through his wet hair holding him tight, then returned the kiss with the same amount of ardour as their lips fused with kisses with no beginning or end. They broke for some air only to align their faces once more in another blistering kiss. Lowering her hands to his shoulders Claire unexpectedly caught him off guard and when Jamie lost his footing in the waves and undertow her hands pushed him back under the water. 

“Gotcha!” she chuckled mischievously.

Her delighted laughter echoed in the night as Jamie quickly rose from the water with a splash. With a determination she could feel he captured her slick body to his own holding her so close that there was no escape from his grasp. Her swollen breasts collided with his chest and rubbed against him as her fingertips massaged his scalp. The erotic sensation of her pebbled nipples sliding against his torso and rubbing so sensually against his smooth, wet skin was torturous. 

This Claire Beauchamp was a minx … she was such a sexual being that he knew she had no idea of the profound effect her innate beauty had on his senses. Or did she? 

“Who’s got ye now Sassenach?” Was his teasing response as his arms held her tight.

Staring into her vivid blue eyes Jamie saw the heated glaze of desire. Claire was a water nymph siren and he was captivated by her sensuality. He was a lost soul … lost only to her, then with eyes locked on each other’s, their mouths met. Kisses with no beginning or end became deeper, longer, and more passionate. Their heads moved … their lips connected … their desire never abated. They were lost to each other, lost to where they were and lost in drowning kisses that went on and on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Beneath the water, Jamie spread Claire’s legs with his powerful, muscular thighs. Moulding his body to hers, he fitted against her so perfectly that feeling inspired, he slowly rubbed his wet body against hers. When he heard a small moan escape from her parted lips he smiled to himself. She couldn’t move ... she couldn’t breathe. The sensation of his body so intimately against hers was nearly too much to bear. Staring deeply into her eyes Jamie could see that Claire was completely overwhelmed with her reaction of his assault to her senses. Dipping his head, his lips touched hers, breathing into her mouth, as if giving her the life-supporting oxygen she needed. Her lungs finally responded as she took a short raspy breath wondering if he continued to seduce her in the water would she be able to keep her balance or swoon with complete loss of consciousness.

Moving his hand slowly down her breast bone, Jamie rubbed past Claire’s abdomen, teased her belly button and rested his fingers in her soft, wet, brown curls gently massaging her there. 

Pressing his lips to hers, he softly uttered against her mouth, "Do ye like it when I touch ye here Sassenach?” 

Her answer was a guttural, “Y-yes.”

Jamie watched her eyes shutter at his erotic touch and as Claire writhed against him, he held her still then eased his finger inside her silky, hot, wet core. “This is mine, ye ken. It belongs tae me and no other.” 

His words sent a shiver coursing through her already heightened aroused body. Her breath was ragged and shaky; she couldn’t even think coherently all she could do was feel. She melted into Jamie and into the water surrendering to his complete seduction. The feel of his muscular body and his silky, wet skin rubbing against hers under the cool water was having the desired effect. Claire held on tight as the sensation of his fingers inside her, caressing her was sending her spiralling into orbit. 

Leaning up she pressed a deep, hungry kiss against his parted lips and admitted defeat before they both lost themselves to each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Seemingly oblivious of their surroundings, there was something exceedingly erotic about the sensation of being in the water, in the dark and under the stars in the middle of the night in the arms of this ethereal creature. Pulling Claire to him they fell beneath the water, kissing and touching. Breathless they eventually surfaced for air and Jamie dragged Claire’s body up his torso while his hands roamed wildly over her breasts, hips and thighs. Ravishing her mouth with his tongue he bit her lips gently. 

“Christ Claire ... you feel so good,” he breathed into her mouth.

Lost in his touch she rubbed her cheek against the soft stubble on his cheek, before nibbling on his earlobe. Clutching at his shoulders Claire then smoothed her hands over Jamie’s slick, wet back. Her fingers slid down to his slim waist and cupping his buttocks she dug her fingers into his flesh signifying her need for a closer connection but it was Jamie who voiced her inner thoughts.

"Make love to me, mo chridhe... I need to be inside ye," he begged hoarsely against her mouth. 

_He was uncertain how they would be able to return to Section One without their superiors knowing that the relationship between the two of them had changed significantly. Being underwater and the silkiness of her smooth, wet skin and enticing body had brought him to a complete state of arousal. This woman in his arms was a temptress and he was lost to her and how she made him feel._

Claire too was clearly wrapped up in this erotic encounter feeling the complete bliss of being with the man of her dreams, James Fraser. A nearly incoherent whimper gushed from her lips when she heard his plea and kissing his face urged him to enter her. 

“Ja-mie!” was the plaintive moan softly uttered from her lips. 

Of their own accord, her shivering hips pushed up against him in wanton abandon and need. She’d had enough foreplay … she wanted … him. Claire wanted to feel James Fraser buried so deep inside her that she lost all consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Reaching down past her flat stomach yet again, Jamie ran his fingers through her soft curls and slipped a finger into her. His body reacted instantly; he quickly parted Claire’s legs letting her feel the tip of his penis pressed firmly against her soft opening. Capturing her swollen lips in a searing, deep kiss he gripped her hips tightly and lifting Claire’s legs up she wrapped them around his waist. Slowly, Jamie entered her and pulled his love down onto his throbbing erection while pressing her tightly against him.  
Bliss … sheer bliss. 

Immediately, he felt Claire clench her inner muscles as the soft, warm depths of her body enclosed him snugly. 

In utter ecstasy, Claire Beauchamp threw her head back and moaned softly, feeling the full power of James Fraser inside her, then arching her back, her hair dipped into the water. Scorching lips seared her skin as he licked her breasts, suckled her nipples and kissed her neck. Jamie circled them slowly in the weightlessness of the velvety water thrusting deeply inside her. Pressing her hips down on him at every deep upward movement, the silky water caressed their bodies, heightening the intense erotic sensations of their lovemaking. With fingers digging into her flesh he rested his hands under her buttocks and held his Sassenach tight as Jamie slid into her welcoming depths again and again in the rhythm of love. Quickening the pace, he thrust himself in her with even, powerful stokes and grasping his shoulders, Claire pulled herself tightly to her lover, kissing his lips while exploring his hot mouth with her tongue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Circling around and around in the darkened water they clung tightly to one another. She gasped at the feel of this wonderful man inside her and every time he moved, Claire felt an exquisite pleasure and fulfilment for James Fraser was driving her to the heights of ecstasy. The water cushioned his movements, but the intensity of his thrusts was as heightened as earlier this evening. Her arms tightened around Jamie’s neck while her breathlessness echoed in his ear as she reciprocated his movements rocking her hips back and forth impatient for more of this sublime rhythm. Pulling his mouth away from hers Jamie readied for his release and buried his head into her neck.

“Oh … Ja …” but Claire didn’t finish what she was going to say as emotion overwhelmed her. 

“Mo ghràidh ... come with me, now ...” he begged her in desperate need to feel her pulsate around his throbbing cock. 

Claire could only utter a soft moan of pleasure as together they exploded in a euphoric release of joy that wracked their bodies. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In the depths of the sea their lovemaking had been extremely intense and highly emotional. When they had begun their day today there was no way that Claire Beauchamp and James Fraser would ever have thought that this night would have been possible. But it had, and raw emotions had surfaced that would be hard to put a lid on even if they tried. They softly whispered each other's name repeatedly and sighed deeply as they came down from ecstasy. Placing their foreheads together, Claire could feel Jamie’s ragged breath on her face and she brought her hands up to gently embrace his handsome face. Looking deeply into his eyes she saw such raw feelings that she’d not seen before. He’d ignited a flame deep within her that she would treasure always and ever so gently caressing his face with her own, Claire kissed his eyebrows, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, before rubbing her cheek against his. In turn, Jamie tenderly captured her face in his hand and looked into her darkened eyes that were now like black pools of desire. 

“Tha gaol agam ort,” he whispered against her ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Carrying his Sassenach, Jamie waded over into the shallows of the water where they fell to the wet sand clutching each other. He lay still on the sand with Claire straddling his torso. Pulling her to his heart, he enclosed his arms around her in a protective and possessive embrace, feeling sated and completely in awe of this divine woman. Clasping her hands tightly across his back, Claire pressed his body hard against hers while arching her hips so that Jamie’s cock remained inside her. Opening her shiny, glazed eyes she caressed his face locking on his passion filled eyes dark with renewed desire. Still swollen inside her he thrust once more branding Claire’s lips with a caress that left her panting and tingling all over. 

The waves kissed their feet as it ebbed and waned in syncopation to the movements of his body, but the sand was not their best friend or more importantly Jamie’s best friend. Although so amorous that he didn’t want to stop their lovemaking getting a good exfoliation on the sand on his backside would be painful not to mention, his knees and elbows would all be rug-burned. He didn’t mind for himself but he would not put Claire in that position should their positions be reversed. Training in Section One was comprehensive and thorough and therefore any operative was prepared for any circumstance and all contingences whether if placed in such a position. His Valentine training in seduction techniques, sexual positions and places where sex may occur had been factored into his training. The worst part about ocean sex was the sand factor. Somehow, even if he was extra careful, sand could end up lodged in intimate places. He could have pleasured her with his hands but he had a greater need.

“Claire ... I want to make love with ye again ... but the sand ...” 

“I don’t mind.” She didn’t care because intercourse with James Fraser was worth any discomfort she may experience be it minimal or not. 

Reluctantly severing their kiss, he rolled her over until she was underneath his body. Raising himself on his arms he looked down at her all flushed with desire. “But I do. I would never want tae hurt ye Claire.” 

He kissed her on the nose, then leaning back on his thighs Jamie held out his hands to her and capturing her hands in his pulled her up with him and stood up. Claire locked her arms around his neck as Jamie placed his strong hands underneath her buttocks and lifted her up into his arms carrying her up to where he had dropped the blanket and towels further up the beach on higher ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Indulging in sex under the stars was wonderful. The sound of the crashing waves and the movement of their bodies in the throes of passion were in sync until it was difficult to distinguish which sound was which. So enthralled were they with each other that they moaned simultaneously as they began to reach the pinnacle of their joining. Although being in the water was super sensual, the sand had been scratchy against the wet skin as they rocked together on the beach. The blanket however provided just what they needed for some X-rated action. 

Rolling Claire underneath him Jamie kissed her hard and deep mirroring his thrusts. She gasped in passion but he swallowed her sighs of ecstasy in another kiss. They were both breathing heavily but still he pressed her body close never once severing their union. He was buried so deep inside her that her walls welcomed his every powerful thrust contracting around his cock with each of his erotic sliding movements. 

Flexing her legs, she wrapped them around his body tightly as her nails raked the skin of his shoulders leaving her mark on his flesh. “Jamie … yes … oh ... my …!” 

A strangled groan bubbled in his throat too as he swelled to bursting inside of her. Her name left his mouth on a breathy sigh. 

“Cl-aire.” 

He thrust and withdrew until she begged for mercy. Straining against the sensual friction of his movements Claire felt her body go into spasms and cried out jerking against him at the same moment that Jamie thrust into her wildly. A shattering orgasm rocked her to the core. Her cry of pleasure was all it took to push him over the edge too. Groaning into her wet, velvety skin he kissed her passionately as his climax rippled through his body with a shuddering intensity as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With their bodies still joined and wrapped in each other’s arms on the soft sand the two lovers rested quietly. They had lost count of the number of times they had made love under the stars, but there would never be enough times to satisfy them … for they might only have this one night and they wanted to make a night of memories. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they were still shaken and overwhelmed by the passion and intensity of their feelings tonight. Fate indeed had been kind to them. For the first time since Lyons they were truly one … they were whole … they were normal.

“Sass-en-ach?” Jamie whispered brushing his mouth against her cheek.

“Hmm?” Claire mumbled sleepily.

“Tha gaol agam ort.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Section One, Operations issues a new order to James Fraser in the pursuit of Tony Wong for he is proving to be quite elusive. New Intel has Madeline smiling when she finds out about an unlikely connection to a member of the Rising Dragons. Meanwhile Jamie and Claire return to Aberdeen after an extraordinary night on Lamma Island filled with numerous euphoric memories. This chapter contains a little **suggestive** section.

**CHAPTER 22**

At Section One, in the austere confines of the Loft, Operations was busily going over the Mission parameters concerning the Rising Dragons triad thus far. His eyes examined all the details on his computer screen that Fergus had downloaded on their current target. However, Tony Wong was proving to be a slippery character and although he had eluded Jamie and Claire on two occasions, there would be no escaping them a third time. Madeline’s profile of the target had confirmed that Tony Wong was as shrewd in covering his tracks and avoiding trouble as he was in being implicated in any wrongdoing. Capturing this target would be difficult but like all criminal minds, at one point or another they slipped up and Mr. Wong was ready to take a major fall and when he did Section One would be waiting for him. 

As Operations mulled over Jamie and Claire’s next move, he was interrupted from his train of thought by his Technical wizard’s voice from Systems. Leaving his computer and crossing the perch the head of Section One hit the button on his desk answering his phone in the process. 

“Yes?” He asked irritably as was his usual retort. 

_“Sir … Jamie is on a secure line.”_

“Put him through Fergus,” Operations ordered. 

_“Yes sir.”_

Issuing the directive, Fergus replied in Jamie’s ear communication unit, “Go ahead.”

However, before giving Jamie the chance to speak and without mincing words Dougal Mackenzie got straight to the point. “What is your location Fraser?” 

Jamie listened stoically to his belligerent superior speak before he replied. _“En route to Aberdeen.”_

“The target is proving to be somewhat elusive Fraser,” he replied a little sarcastically.

Ignoring the veiled presumption of his leader’s words, he answered back. _“Has Fergus been able tae give us a new location for Tony Wong?”_

Realising Jamie’s ploy, Operations replied matter of factually, “The helicopter was tracked to his boat building warehouse near the marina.” 

_“Thank ye.”_

“James … We want him brought in this time!” Operations stated brusquely.

_“Yes Sir.”_

“I’ll send in Abernathy’s team for backup.”

_“Thank you.”_

“You’re on a twenty-four hour clock Fraser … and no more.”

_“I understand.”_

Unbeknownst to Operations, James Fraser had been irrevocably changed because of his partner Claire Beauchamp and what had transpired between them last night. Gone was the Scottish brogue he’d reverted back to when in her presence. He was not the man who had let his guard down with Claire and in his place was the cold, Section One operative who had resumed his minimalistic Section persona. Even his tone of voice had been different when speaking to his leader. James Fraser was a chameleon and he only let his superiors see what he wanted them to see. It had served him well during his time since being recruited to Section One and it left both Operations and Madeline always guessing what made him tick. It is not until Claire Beauchamp had entered the organization that he’d began to open up emotionally and last night she had broken down some of his stoic barriers. Now Jamie had to come to grips as to how he should proceed without giving away the feelings he had long suppressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in her office at Section One Madeline sat at her desk contemplating this mission thus far also. Any information they had on Tony Wong had proved that he was indeed a devious character and his cunningness in slipping past Jamie and Claire had not gone unnoticed. Both of his escapes had been beyond their control but she didn’t like all the loose ends … she didn’t like it one iota. Section’s head strategist liked everything to be tied up neat and tidy. She hated things left to chance and left hanging, but hopefully the new Intel that Fergus had gained would see Mr Wong as her visitor in the white interrogation room very, very soon. The need for Section One to know the whereabouts of Sun Yee Lok before a triad war broke out was imperative, and given that Tony Wong was a right-hand man in the Rising Dragons, he was the key to his capture. 

It was not just Tony Wong that interested Madeline at the moment. The network of subterfuge within the Rising Dragons was proving to be a labyrinth of trails and this was only the tip of the iceberg. What Intel Tony Wong would give them, either voluntary or coerced, really didn’t matter to her. Either way he was shot out of the water and Section would use the information it needed to take down the Rising Dragons and their hierarchy.

Some newly gained Intel had also placed a smug smile to her face this morning and Madeline couldn’t wait to tell Operations of these new developments. Sitting back in her chair her eyes seemed transfixed on the screen as an image appeared of an unlikely associate of the Rising Dragons. The face peered back at her in defiance as if to say … _“You can’t touch me.”_

Likewise, Madeline’s eyes lit up and her Mona Lisa smile bowed her lips as she glanced at the screen. _You don’t know who you are dealing with. Nothing and nobody is immune from Section One. I’ll … be waiting for you._

She was just about to page through to Operations’ office when she looked up from her computer screen on hearing the footfalls of Section One’s leader enter her office. Turning to face him, she said, “Good morning Dougal.”

Smiling at his second in command Operations replied, “Madeline.”

Rising from her computer desk, she made her way to where Dougal Mackenzie was standing. “I was just about to page through to you.”

“Really?”

“Yes … but it can wait. Would you care to join me for breakfast?” She gestured at the laid out feast on the table in her office of fruit, cereal and coffee. 

“Yes, I think I will,” he replied hungrily as he perused the delicacies on offer. “I see that Christopher has done well.”

“Hmm? Oh yes. Please, sit down Dougal.”

“What were you going to say to me?” Operations inquired as he held out Madeline’s chair before taking the one opposite her. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he set about seeing to his needs. 

“I was just going over the mission profile,” she stated offhandedly.

“And …?”

With a tone in her voice that made Operations stop what he was doing and glance up she replied, “I’ve found something interesting.”

Noting Madeline’s self-satisfied air at some Intel that she was very happy to have, Operations looked at her with a quizzical look on his face and asked the inevitable question, “About Tony Wong?”

“No actually …” She paused for the maximum effect, “… it was about Alain de Marillac.” 

“The Canadian Ambassador?” He asked inquisitively, his interest piqued. “What have you uncovered?”

“He is a known associate of Tony Wong. Apparently, they went to the same university in America ... Harvard. They knew each other as freshmen.” 

“Hmm? Interesting. Did this Intel come from Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan?”

“No … they haven’t debriefed as yet.”

“You leave no stone unturned, do you Madeline?” Operations said approvingly. “Work up a profile.”

“I already have.”

“Good. Now … would you like some coffee?”

“Thank you,” Madeline replied holding out her cup in order for Dougal to pour the aromatic brew into it and caught his look of admiration. 

**Meanwhile … on the way back in Aberdeen (S)**

The ferry ride back to Aberdeen was more subdued than on the way over, as both Jamie and Claire knew that their relationship had taken a new turn. How they would approach these new developments depended on a number of things, not the least being Section One. Nevertheless, for the time being, they would savour the last moments of what had been an extraordinary day and night for once they were back in Aberdeen they would be in Section mode with a target to contain. 

Resting her head in the crook of Jamie’s shoulder, Claire felt his protective arm firmly around her body. She nestled into the hardness of him feeling the warmth of his nearness seep into her warding off the early morning chill of the sea breeze. Although the ferry was packed with day-trippers and workers going to the big island, they had managed to find a private spot away from the suited businessmen with their briefcases and the tourists taking photos of the island as the sun rose over the mountains. Claire’s hand idly traced the contours of Jamie’s thigh resting against her and felt him twitch as his muscles reacted to her touch. 

Capturing her wayward hand, he brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles and fingertips lovingly. His pensive touch caused Claire to move her head a little and she peered into her partner’s gaze as he scrutinized her response to his touch too.

“Jamie?” 

“Aye?” he replied kissing her gently.

His gaze entangled with hers and he saw Claire’s rapturous look. He tried to disengage from her scrutiny … but he couldn’t … not that he wanted to and his thoughts immediately turned to what had happened between them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_It was so easy to imagine that their night spent in the beach bungalow was real. Last night had been magical and extraordinary. Making love to Claire under the stars had been a breathtaking experience. She was an exquisite lover so receptive and giving that this woman had stolen his heart like she had that explosive night in Lyons when he had found her on the barge._

_Then... this morning when he had woken, he’d been partially aroused. This was not unusual for he often woke in a state of arousal after his dreams of Claire Beauchamp. However, this morning had been different though, for the lazy brush of his Sassenach’s silky skin against his had quickly brought him fully erect. Her nearness had tempted his resolve beyond breaking point and even in restful slumber she’d closed the distance between them moving closer to his warmth. Snuggling next to him, Claire had provocatively wrapped her lithesome body around his, her husky voice murmuring his name contentedly. He could still feel the sensation of her legs entwining with his own as her skin brushed against his heated body unaware of the effect, she’d had on him._

_Considering the amount of times they had “died” in each other’s arms during the night, he thought his need for her had been satisfied … but it hadn’t._

_Her hand resting on his chest had risen and fallen with each beat of his heart. It had felt so right ... then Claire had stretched lazily and he’d suddenly lost all rational thought. He’d tried to ignore his hardening erection but it was impossible. He’d known that making slow romantic love to Claire to wake her from her sleep was inevitable, for she was the devil incarnate and he was a fallen man._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With tenderness Claire reached out her hand and softly caressed the side of Jamie’s face. Her touch was so gentle and comforting that he ached with desire. He buried his face in her palm and she felt the warm lathe of his tongue on her skin like a soothing balm. Studying her partner’s demeanour, she intrinsically knew exactly what Jamie was thinking. Returning her fingertips to his chin, her caress travelled up to his mouth tracing the contours of the fervent lips that had taken ownership of her own tender ones so passionately. Her lips tingled remembering the sensation of his touching hers. Then a jolt of desire suddenly shot through her body when his tongue anointed her fingertips as they stroked his mouth causing Claire to shiver with passion. 

Jamie couldn’t break his gaze. It was only the raised voices of passengers laughing loudly as they made their way to where they sat that marred the poignant moment. Casting their eyes towards the milling passengers who had joined them, the two operatives both sat thinking about what had happened on the island and where they would go from there. Their relationship had certainly escalated at a rate of knots last night and it had been everything that Claire knew it would be and more.

Touching her face with his eyes and a light caress to her cheek, James Fraser communicated all she needed to know. Claire couldn’t help the smile that bowed her mouth as her thoughts turned to what they had done again and again at the bungalow on Lo So Shing Beach.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_She had wanted to savour all the moments of their stay in the idyllic bungalow for the memories made here in this special place would stay with her forever. Their beautiful prolonged lovemaking last night and again this morning had left an indelible mark on her heart. Jamie had been amazing. The sex had been amazing. He was the most wonderful lover and they had made love as if there was no tomorrow. Making love in the water, in the shallows and on the sand had been incredible and despite some minor tenderness, her body, although tired, felt great._

_On waking this morning Jamie had leaned down placing his mouth gently to hers and she’d felt his reaction instantly once she had opened her mouth to receive his caresses. Her passion laced voice had moaned incoherently as her lips connected and returned Jamie’s potent kisses in dreamy surrender. Pulling her closer until their bodies were entwined, he’d subsequently deepened the kiss until his lips gently soothed hers over and over. She’d eventually opened her drowsy eyes and looked into his evocative ones … a slight smile curving her lips._

_“Good morning,” she’d murmured dreamily._

_He’d kissed her lips, the bridge of her nose, her closed eyelids all over again. Jamie had entwined his fingers in her tousled hair then he’d held her face lovingly and caressed the arch of her brow with the lightest of touches. She’d closed her eyes but had softly opened them caught in his spell._

_“Good morning mo chridhe …” he’d lazily replied, sliding his hands down her torso._

_Snuggling closer, she’d rubbed her silky thighs seductively against him as feelings beyond her control bubbled to the surface. She’d stretched wantonly against him then cupping her bottom, Jamie had propelled her against his erection. Her eyes had opened wide in wonder at his intention then feeling his erection swelling and throbbing against her, she’d locked her thighs around him squeezing them tightly. Rocking her hips back and forth she had urged his penetration, and pleadingly murmured his name in the morning light._

_Then... on feeling the smooth slide of him into her depths, she’d groaned as euphoric waves of pleasure immediately resonated through her body._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking back up at Jamie they shared a conspiratorial look. With a sparkle in her eyes, Claire smiled before resting her head once more on her partner’s shoulder. 

“Ah ... I was just thinking.”

“What about Sassenach?”

Letting her words drift off she replied softly, “Last night...” 

“Me too.” 

His words made her smile deepen and when Jamie pressed his lips to her brow Claire sighed contentedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their stay in the beach bungalow had provided a glimpse into what they might have if not for Section One; nevertheless, they were both realistic in knowing they would never have a normal kind of relationship. The reality was that Section One was their master and any semblance of normal life was denied to them.

They had skirted around their feelings for one another in the past, but last night had allowed them to express their real feelings at long last. If no other opportunities came their way on this mission then their time here on Lamma Island would have to suffice.

_Would they share other intimate moments again in the future? Nothing in life was certain, but their bond was as unique as the circumstances in which they lived so anything was possible._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan are summoned to Madeline’s office to debrief and impart some interesting Intel gauged from their surveillance of Alain de Marillac. Meanwhile, Tony Wong is contacted by someone who has become aware that all is not as it seems when he receives an unexpected visitor.

**CHAPTER 23**

Madeline had summoned Rupert Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan to her office to go over the Intel they have gauged from their surveillance of Alain de Marillac. In her indomitable way, Section One’s second in command raised her eyes to the doorway as the two operatives in question stood on the threshold waiting for permission to enter. 

“You wanted to see us?”

“Yes … come in,” she indicated as Section’s head strategist continued to enter data on her computer.

The two operatives glanced at each other fleetingly as they entered compliant as to what their second in command may require of them. They thought it strange though; that they had been ordered here together for this debriefing, as they usually reported one on one. They each took a chair in front of Madeline’s desk and waited for the inevitable cross-examination they knew would take place from her.

Turning away from her screen, her piercing brown eyes looked directly at them as she spoke. “So … tell me about Monsieur Alain de Marillac. What did you find out?”

Rupert Mackenzie took the initiative and answered her question while Geillis sat beside him to add credence to his replies if needs be. 

“De Marillac has been laying low over these past few days and has been involved in legitimate Consular business.” 

“Any Intel on people he came in contact with?”

“He saw a Superintendent Zheng from the Hong Kong police who informed him of his daughter’s death.”

Madeline sat back in her chair as her eyes gazed at Rupert in attentiveness before asking another question. “And how did he react to the news?”

“We were able to intersect a conversation between Tony Wong and Mr de Marillac at the consulate,” Rupert added in clarification. “It seems Mr de Marillac has been acting the part of the grieving father.”

“Hmmm … that’s interesting.”

“His attitude was very indifferent,” Mackenzie further elucidated. “He didn’t seem that aggrieved by her death.” 

Pondering his words Madeline then turned to face Geillis Duncan. “Do you have anything else to add?”

“De Marillac was worried that his daughter may have blown his cover _… right out of the water …_ were his exact words … and he also implicated that Tony Wong was vulnerable too.”

“Did he say what that cover might be?”

“No.”

“Was there any mention of the Rising Dragons’ direct involvement in her death?”

“Not in as many words. Tony Wong spoke of a _“we”..._ Whether this referred to the Rising Dragons or not ... I don’t know ... it was a bit too ambiguous,” was her honest reply.

“Anyone else?”

“There was one other person … but they didn’t identify themselves by name. The conversation was brief, and it was difficult to understand as it was a poor connection.”

“Give Fergus the tapes and he can run an analysis on them and I’ll go over them myself as well. Any other facts we should know about Mr de Marillac?”

They paused before answering Madeline’s question. “Well it seems they were old friends by the tone of the conversation. I’d say they had known each other for some time,” Rupert Mackenzie replied.

Geillis then chimed in and continued their report. “It was indicated that Mr de Marillac was well aware of why his daughter was killed as well. Something that she did or was about to do is why she died. They both seemed to be more concerned with repercussions to their business.”

_Well that is another new connection I must look into,_ Madeline thought. This comprehensive information raised more questions than answers and the wheels of intrigue only turned more forcibly and deepened her resolve to get to the bottom of this new Intel. 

“Thank you … that's all for now. You may go.”

The two operatives got up to leave and just as they were walking away, their superior called them back. “One more question.”

Stopping in their tracks, Geillis Duncan and Rupert Mackenzie turned around at the same time, and looked questioningly at Madeline. 

“Was Sun Yee Lok mentioned?”

Geillis answered her question. “Only in passing … I think they may have been duping him somewhat along the way. De Marillac asked if he knew of Tony Wong’s extra surreptitious affairs.”

“And what was his reaction?”

“He seemed worried that Sun Yee Lok may have found out and had sent Jamie and Claire to the wharf.”

“You can both go, but stand by, there's going to be a follow up mission.” 

When they had left, Madeline internalised this Intel that confirmed what she herself had found out. It appeared to her that there was subterfuge within the ranks of the Rising Dragons or Tony Wong was feathering his own nest at the Rising Dragons’ expense. Either way she would find out. She knew that once she’d had a visit from Tony Wong in the White Room all this and more would be revealed or confirmed. Alain De Marillac, however, was another matter entirely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Operations approached his second in command’s office, he saw the two operatives leaving. He waited and watched them until they had passed by before he too entered her domain. 

“Madeline.”

“Dougal,” she acknowledged his greeting in kind.

“I see that Geillis Duncan and Rupert Mackenzie have just left.” 

“Yes.”

“And …?” The inflection in his voice indicated that he wanted to know exactly what they had told her. 

Rising from her desk, Madeline picked up her watering can and proceeded to water her orchids as if she was dismissive of his question. Operations was not pleased but waited until she turned to face him once more. Ever cagey, she prolonged his agony a moment longer before giving her answer. Madeline looked at Operations with a slight smile crossing her face. It nearly reached her eyes, but failed to do so. 

“They were very informative.”

“Did their Intel correspond with what you had already found out?”

“Absolutely.”

“So where do we stand then on Alain de Marillac?”

“There seems to be a strong connection between him and Tony Wong.”

“Why do you suppose de Marillac’s daughter was killed? 

“Because she had found out something that they both didn’t want revealed.”

“What? Underhand interests?”

“Possibly.”

“What did they gain by it?”

“Silence.” 

“Yes! Dead men and women don’t talk. They must be hiding something.” 

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Perhaps there is something else on the tape that will reveal more light on Sun Yee Lok’s involvement.”

“Yes … maybe.”

“What about de Marillac now?”

“We have been tracking his movements over the last few days, and it seems he has been making discreet inquiries as to Jamie and Claire’s identity … or at the very least … who they were working for.”

“Good work.”

“Something is not quite right though Dougal ... I smell a rat. However, ... I **will** get to the bottom of it!”

“I’m sure of it! I have great confidence in your ability. Work it into your profile Madeline.”

Operations was pleased with the Intel thus far but he hated to be on the back foot in capturing terrorists that Section One had in their focus. This Intel only deepened the web on deception of the Rising Dragons’ triad, but like any new information gained, there were always leads that would bring them closer to their end game. He smiled knowing that his second in command would do nothing less than achieve success in her pursuit of her suspicions for if anyone could find concealed information it was indeed his head strategist.

Madeline’s silent answer said all Dougal Mackenzie needed to know.

**Meanwhile … At Tony Wong’s warehouse offices**

The lone figure of Tony Wong sat in his office thinking on the events that had unfolded over the last twenty-four hours. His departure from Lamma Island had been expeditious to say the least, but there was no use staying there when there were more pressing things to attend to on the mainland. On his return to Aberdeen he had ditched his girlfriend Suzie Tang and had returned to the sanctum of his office here at the warehouse. With events milling around in his mind of the two assailants at the marina near Charlie Yin’s boat and also his conversation with Alain de Marillac, Tony thought there was nothing much else that could go wrong. 

How wrong he would be. There was worse to come from an unexpected source.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With bowed head Tony Wong acknowledged the man who had just entered into his office at the marina. Flanked by minders just as daunting as the man who had turned up unannounced, this commanding person stood and glared at Tony Wong. Although the warehouse was fortified and Tony had men stationed in strategic positions to observe the comings and goings of people in and out of the building, they had been ordered not to alert him to his caller. To say he was surprised by the unexpected visit was an understatement. Sun Yee Lok never came out into the open unless it was important or he wanted to make an example of someone. Tony Wong was concerned that that someone was he.

An imposing, self-assured man, Sun Yee Lok had an aura of danger around him. His persona indicated that he was a powerful man, one who commanded respect and compliance before he even opened his mouth. He was a man who instilled fear by his very presence, an authoritative figure, and one who did not suffer fools lightly. This was a man not to be reckoned with. 

Tony, although appearing calm in his presence, was shaking in his boots as to the reason why Sun Yee Lok was here today. Raising his eyes to his leader, Tony Wong with bravado he was far from feeling, welcomed his supreme leader. Ushering the Dragon Head of the Rising Dragons to take a seat, he said, “Ah, Honourable One ... thank you for gracing us with your presence at our humble abode.”

The two men exchanged piercing looks before Tony lowered his gaze at what he saw in Sun Yee Lok’s scrutiny. Anger was reflected in his steely eyes. The look on his face was enough for Tony Wong to realise that this was not a friendly visit. 

“Cut the crap Tony. You know why I am here.” Sun Yee replied with distain.

“No sir, I’m afraid I do not,” he replied incredulously. 

“You know nothing escapes my knowledge Tony Wong. Now I would prefer the truth before I have to resort to other drastic measures. What will it be? Hmmm?”

“What is it you wish to know sir?”

“What was all that about on the marina yesterday?”

“Aaah … the marina … Charlie Yin had refused to be submissive sir and he refused to pay his protection money to the Rising Dragons. I needed to make an example of him.”

Sun Yee Lok glanced at his Hung Kwan … “The Fighter” of his organisation before replying emphatically. “Tony you’re incompetent.”

“B-ut …”

“Don’t interrupt! You **are** responsible for collecting what is owed to the Rising Dragons from these simpletons … and I **expect** you to do the job you were appointed for!”

“Yes sir.” 

“Otherwise I will need to promote another in our organisation. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“We cannot allow for this one person to rock the boat or else it will have a domino effect on the others. This will undermine our hold on these people.”

“Yes sir,” he mumbled yet again.

“If you value your position and … dare I say … your life, I would make sure that all is back on track quickly. We don’t want people to think we are going soft.”

“I understand.”

“Good … I **don’t** want to come here again Tony to tidy up your little messes. Extortion, blackmail and murder are supposed to be **your** forte … I don’t like loose ends and I don’t like my men to be incompetent. Fix it!”

“Thank you, sir, … I will make it better.”

“If you betray me Tony, I will have retribution … mark my words!”

Tony Wong merely nodded his head in contrition, knowing that Sun Yee Lok’s demeanour indicated that he was in no way finished remonstrating with him.

“You lost six of our men at the marina too … **six men!** I won’t tolerate those attrition numbers.”

“There were two assailants there.”

“Who were they?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know who they were … yet. But I have made inquiries as to who they might be.”

Shaking his head in disbelief Sun Yee Lok gestured to Wang Yu, his personal bodyguard. Tony glanced at the big, burly, thuggish man who was responsible for taking care in the nicest possible way any of Sun Yee Lok’s dirty work. He quietly came to stand next to Tony. 

“You might find yourself the recipient of something very unpleasant if you don’t fix this Tony. Understand?”

His voice quavering a little Tony Wong merely nodded towards his leader. 

“Next time I hear from you … this will all be cleared up won’t it?”

“Yes sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Sun Yee Lok had left, Tony Wong counted his blessings. He had not found out about the deaths on the junk as yet, for explaining them may be somewhat difficult. However, he would now be able to clean up this mess and blame it on a rival triad before Sun Yee Lok was any the wiser. If this scenario didn’t work his explanation as to Annalise de Marillac’s exposure of the Rising Dragons triad members would be a more than plausible explanation ... one that would appease Sun Yee Lok and a win-win situation for him. Either way he would have protected his extracurricular activities and his position within the triad as well.

_Yes! All was right with the world._ Tony Wong smiled … then laughed out loud.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section One is biding its time in readiness to penetrate Tony Wong’s headquarters in Aberdeen. In the dead of night two Teams prepare for an assault to carry out their mission profile, however, nearing the target, Jamie’s team run into a snag causing him to activate plan B. This chapter contains scenes of **violence.**

**CHAPTER 24 (V)**

Section One knew that the obliteration of Tony Wong’s headquarters would certainly prove destabilizing for the Rising Dragons. Not only that, but with his capture and demise a new protagonist would most likely arise and this could very well flush out Sun Yee Lok for Section One. If not, it would severely handicap his operations given that Tony Wong was responsible for extortion and murder. Hence the mission tonight was an integral means to an end in capturing their elusive target. 

Having reached the perimeter of Tony Wong’s warehouse on the outskirts of the Aberdeen waterfront, the black clad operatives dressed in mission gear, filed out of the Section van and blended into the surroundings. Jamie’s Team including Claire, Rupert Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan along with Joe Abernathy’s back up team had their orders and mission profile and this time it was imperative that they were victorious. The future of the mission depended on the successful execution without any causality to any team members. The two Section One teams moved quietly to their marks and assembled in the dark of night waiting in readiness for their orders. 

Remaining inside the van to anchor the mission, Fergus went over final preparation for their planned assault while the operatives got into place. 

“Teams in position Fergus,” Jamie reported back a short while later. 

_“Wait … I’m just doing a final thermal reading of the building and perimeter.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony Wong’s warehouse had all the appearance of a legitimate front for his boat building business but in actual fact that was not the case. 

Fergus had already done a thorough sweep of the area using the various satellite and global technology available to him, but this final sweep was necessary before the teams could infiltrate. What he’d found was that Tony Wong’s operation base was at the centre of a labyrinth of secret corridors hidden from view. Section had dealt with situations like this previously with the terrorist group the Freedom League but it seemed that in this case a more sophisticated network existed. Corridors led to chambers hidden off the main corridor. If dissent against the Rising Dragons occurred, these were obviously used for coercion purposes in attempting to urge clients to comply with the demands of the triad. Fortunately, Fergus found no thermal readings for any people imprisoned there. 

Ascertaining just where the main office was located had been relatively easy and Section’s computer whiz had smiled his self-satisfied smirk when the pieces of the puzzle fell nicely into place. All things being relative it was inevitable that the office was located where the thermal tracking had confirmed the most bodies for these people were obviously protecting Tony Wong’s inner sanctum. 

The thermal monitor on his screen indicated a body count of twelve assailants in this area, mostly located in pockets around the office area. In his sweep Fergus also found that there were more men … anything up to twenty scattered at various points in and around the building as well. An attack by Section One on the building would leave Tony Wong’s personnel vulnerable and defending the maze of corridors would be problematic when the element of surprise caught them unawares. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly two hot spots appeared on screen close to where Team B was waiting.

_“Abernathy! ... Two assailants on roof top in your quotient.”_

No sooner had he signified this, than an operative had the targets in sight and their precise skill managed to deal expediently with the men guarding the helipad. 

“Fergus … perimeter is clean,” Joe Abernathy indicated.

_“Teams … Proceed to first mark.”_

On hearing Fergus’s communiqué James Fraser signalled for his team to enter under the cover of darkness. 

Swiftly and silently they proceeded into the building while their entry went completely unnoticed. Merging into the surroundings like thieves in the night, the operatives activated their night vision goggles enabling them to see clearly in the darkness. They poised waiting for the rest of Abernathy’s team to join them. Meanwhile Fergus monitored their progress in the building as he waited for confirmation from Jamie that they had reached the corridors leading to Tony Wong’s headquarters. Moving into the building the operatives then made steady progress towards their first mark. 

Switching on his comm. Unit Jamie stated succinctly, “Fergus, we’re in.”

In reply Fergus’s clear voice echoed to life in his ear. _“Proceed due north to the main access corridor. There should be a junction in the corridor you are in.”_

Continuing along the walkway guided only by the Techie’s directions, the operative teams were so stealth of foot that any person would be caught completely unaware of their position until it was too late. In no time they had reached their first objective, the beginning of the main access corridor with a branch corridor leading off from it. 

With first mark completed, Fergus stated, _“Continue to B.”_

Signalling hand signals swiftly to Abernathy, the two men exchanged a knowing nod then Jamie quietly took his team to the right along the other corridor extending deeper into Tony Wong’s territory. The mission plan was to converge on the office centre from both sides thus surrounding the office and the men protecting it. Although the profile for this mission seemed straightforward enough, Jamie had made contingency plans to allay any anomalies should they occur. Capturing Tony Wong after two aborted efforts was paramount and he had left nothing to chance this time. 

Following along the corridor Jamie’s team proceeded, moving deeper into the deserted maze of passageways they eventually came to a fork in the corridor leading in two different directions. Ever vigilant he scanned the area looking for any sign that would indicate the correct approach ahead.

“Which way Fergus?” 

Keeping tabs on the operatives’ progression the young techie expert failed to reply to Jamie’s question instead he hurriedly declared, _“Jamie there is movement coming toward you.”_

“Where?”

_“They're mobilizing east of your position … about 50 metres … and moving fast.”_

With a rapid flurry of hand movements James Fraser silently instructed his team to quietly merge into the shadows, then he followed suit. With his back pressed to the wall amid the tangled insulation piping that was covering the wall, his eyes focused to the direction of the hostiles Fergus had indicated in preparedness.

A split-second later Fergus’ voice activated in his comm. Unit once more. _“Jamie, there's a lone person closing in on your position. He’s in the main corridor about 20 seconds from you.”_

Quickly, James Fraser prepared for this contingency.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The steady footsteps of the sentry echoed in the night while the glow from his flashlight reflected along the walls from left to right as he patrolled the corridor. Hiding on top of some pipes running along the ceiling, Jamie swiftly took his TRG 21 from the belt on his mission clothes. In no time the patrol guard approached his concealed position until he was nearly on top of him. From his hiding place, James Fraser reached his arm down, and pulled the sentry up by the scruff of the neck zapping him with the tazer, catching the man completely unawares. Jamie had instantaneously rendered Tony Wong’s guard lifeless. He then dropped the sentry and his body hit the floor with a dull thud. 

Dropping to the ground himself, Jamie once more headed in the direction from whence the guard had come. The rest of his team emerged from the shadows and followed their Team leader. Continuing on, the operatives pushed forward into the darkness to the main target. Upon reaching their second mark, the main access corridor leading to the central office area, they saw a wire framed gate separating the abandoned corridors from the protected headquarters. They watched as a sentry shut the gate and placed the keys on the desk where his colleague was taking a little catnap.

“I’m off now ….”

“Hmm …what? … yeah … Okay,” he mumbled sleepily as he shut his eyes once more.

Seated at his monitor the solitary guard was completely unaware of the presence of any intruders mere metres from him. Jamie’s hand signal indicated to Geillis Duncan what she was to do. Quietly approaching the guard Geillis tapped him on the shoulder. As he roused groggily from his shuteye, he surprisingly looked behind him … but it was too late. His eyes bulged as Geillis wound a wire thread around his neck rendering him lifeless in mere seconds. 

Nonchalantly taking the keys from the desk to open the gate, she completed the task and the other operatives filed through infiltrating even further towards their target. They penetrated further still along the corridor into the darkened building placing explosive charges at random as they went. Once placed, Claire, Mackenzie and Geillis activated each canister to be detonated when they had acquired the target and egressed the building. 

Back in the Section Van, Fergus was monitoring every move that the Operatives made. Pleased so far with the team’s headway he relayed further instructions. _“Jamie! … The key office area is beyond the next turn.”_

“Good” 

On reaching the main hallway Jamie gestured once more to his team to wait before proceeding to the final mark. Fergus’s voice then echoed in his comm. Unit yet again. 

_“The office area is hot … at least ten hostiles and there is only one access point Jamie.”_

“Thank ye Fergus.” 

_“Be careful … it’s heavily guarded.”_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie was well aware of the danger his team was in but they had the element of surprise on their side. It would be a silent and stealth attack. According to Fergus’s data the office was located to the left through the sole access point. In order to clarify this Intel Jamie indicated that the team stay put and he inched closer to the hostiles guarding the office area. 

Utilising a new Murtagh gizmo, a mirror to see around the corners, James Fraser leaned against the wall stretching his arm out in front of him with the mirror cupped in his palm. Adjusting the tilt of the mirror he was able to get his bearings to determine for himself the positions and how many hostiles were in the target area. There in front of him were the guards heavily armed but complacent at this late hour in the night. There was also a communications area where some men were working on monitors, although they too had no sense of urgency about their duties. Little did they know but their complacency would lead to their demise. 

_Foolish,_ thought Jamie … for to be alert was to stay alive. 

Searching the perimeter for potential cover he saw several large brick pillars leading to the main office area. These pillars would provide the perfect cover for the team’s approach as they were wide enough to prevent exposure and would conceal their advance. Silently Jamie returned to where the team waited further instructions from their Team leader. 

He signalled for them to proceed and all operatives quietly and quickly did so positioning themselves behind a column out of sight from Tony Wong’s guards. Once in place Claire gestured to Jamie to follow and with gun poised, he too positioned himself behind a column then peeked out to get a view of the situation. While he checked to his right, Claire quickly moved to Jamie’s position and with her back to his and gun raised, she checked to the left. Given the all clear the team crept forward advancing further on the unsuspecting guards. Using the columns as cover they slowly moved in range of the sentries. In mere seconds Jamie and the team had infiltrated undetected to the point of attack. 

Rupert Mackenzie slid through the night shadows his back hugging the wall as he advanced to the guard nearest to their position. With sleight of hand he wrapped a metal cord around the unsuspecting guard, twisting the cord and his neck at the same time. However, his death was not instantaneous, and as he fell backwards, he discharged a round of bullets which echoed through the night alerting the others to an inside attack. 

The gunshot noise reverberated around the room. They were caught unprepared by the surprise attack and panic set in. Rapid Chinese dialogue echoed warning the shocked guards into flurried activity but before anyone in the room could adequately respond all were quickly taken out of play by James Fraser’s swift response and his team’s accuracy. The diversion also left Jamie free to set more charges next to the computers, prior to advancing on the central office where Tony Wong was located. 

“Fergus, the Team's in position. Is Abernathy near the target?” 

_“Team two is still advancing.”_

“Tell them to retreat. Hostiles contained.” 

Checking to make sure that all the charges had been set, Jamie then told his Team. “Everyone out! ... Now!” 

_“What are you doing, Jamie?”_ … Claire’s eyes communicated. 

She exchanged a tense look with him indicating that she would stay with him but Jamie returned her glance with a no-nonsense one that said she was not to disobey him. Although not happy with his decision, Claire evacuated with Rupert Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan. Jamie then proceeded to Tony Wong’s office and communiqué centre alone in order to extract him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Fergus stared at his computer screen watching the red blips that showed Abernathy’s team returning to the van. In a few minutes he heard the sound of the van door being wrenched open as the Team members reached and entered the van. Switching to the area where Jamie’s team had been, the heat thermal picked up their egress movements too. A short while later they too had arrived. He glanced briefly at them, as Geillis and then Mackenzie entered, followed by Claire. 

“What’s happening, Fergus? Where’s Jamie?” Claire asked, concern lacing her voice.

“He’s looking for Tony Wong.” 

“How long before detonation?” 

“Ten minutes,” and on hearing the worry in Claire’s question Fergus tried to assuage her fears saying ... “He’s fine. Jamie knows what he's doing.” 

However, this was not the case as Fergus tracked Jamie’s progress and what he saw was an anomaly that had not been expected. The infrared scan on his monitor lit up indicating the presence of six bodies descending on the office area. He was trapped with no safe egress, but knowing Section One’s Level 5 operative; Fergus hoped that Jamie had a contingency plan in mind. He was severely outnumbered but Fergus never underestimated this man’s resourcefulness. James Fraser was a chameleon and had gotten out of tighter spots than this in the past. Nonetheless, Fergus swallowed fearfully and held his breath. 

_“Jamie, where are you? … You’ve got to get out of there … Hostiles approaching.”_

Jamie, however, was well aware of the Chinese guards ready to rush him that had approached Tony Wong’s office area as a result of the sound of gunfire. Suddenly he launched himself out of the room sitting in a wheeled office chair a machine gun in each hand. He unexpectedly caught the guards in surprise for they were not prepared for a lone gunman or his unconventional methods of attack. Despite this, two guards came from behind him, guns in the defensive mode. At the ready they looked through their gun sights and aimed at the black clad man. However, the Section One operative’s reflexes were too good and too quick as James Fraser instinctively knew where they were. He spun to his left and took them out of play. One fell to the ground while the other man slumped down against the wall. Quickly Jamie spun to the right as more men approached from behind the cover of a column. 

Propelling the chair across the hallway as if low flying, he fired repeatedly and accurately at will at the assailants who waited for him using each machine gun in rapid succession. Rounds of continuous ammunition fire echoed in the corridors outside Tony Wong’s office. The heat residue from the shooting action illuminated the darkness as Jamie’s nonchalant, cavalier yet cool, calculating actions were deadly accurate. Before they were able to retaliate, James Fraser simply swung the chair around when he reached the columns and took out the other guards hiding behind them. 

He swivelled the chair left then right, twisting the chair around, with both smoking guns raised in the air. In the blink of an eye Jamie then swiftly surveyed the damage. All of Tony Wong’s men lay dead on the ground. 

Fergus couldn’t believe what he was hearing or seeing on his monitor. He started at his computer screen in disbelief. A nervous smile appeared on his face and then he shook his head, while pushing his glasses back into place on his nose, at the ingenuity of James Fraser. 

“Shit … he’s good!” he voiced out loud in admiration. 

Composing himself a little, Fergus got back to the business at hand. Two heartbeat readings remained on screen … Jamie’s … and the target … Tony Wong. 

_“Target is there Jamie … Heat source indicates a body in the room to your left.”_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“Fergus, how long does Jamie have before the charges are detonated?” was Claire’s concerned question for a second time. 

“Five minutes, maybe six. It all depends if he secures the target.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“He will! You know Jamie, Claire. He won’t fail.”

“But if something goes wrong?”

“Then I’ll try and stretch the time frame a little,” he replied with meaning.

Just then James Fraser’s voice rang clear, _“Target secure.”_

Relief registered in Fergus’s reply. “Proceed to egress Jamie.”

Closing her eyes in relief, Claire had heard everything and sighed thankfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Throwing open the van door Jamie entered with his captive in hand. “Ignite the charges,” he ordered.

With a relieved nod Fergus set off the explosives and instantaneously an explosion rocked the ground. 

“Go!”

Tony Wong’s headquarters had exploded in an enormous fireball and all that remained of his base was the grey smoke, dust and debris that filled Aberdeen Harbour and lit up the night sky like the fourth of July.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the teams return to Section One after a successful mission with their captive in hand, Claire and Jamie prepare to debrief. Tony Wong tries to come to terms to where he is while Madeline prepares for another interrogation. The target is confident that whoever will interrogate him will not succeed, but Tony Wong has never met a woman like Madeline, Section One’s second in command.

**CHAPTER 25**

Returning back to Section One after their mission to Aberdeen both teams made their way through Van Access. The mission had been successful and they’d captured their target Tony Wong without sustaining any injuries. As major Team leader, James Fraser preceded first and stood to one side as Team B filed past and continued on to Munitions to return their weapons. However, their team leader stopped in front of Jamie instead of following his operatives.

“Jamie. I couldn’t have done what you did there tonight. I learned a lot,” Joe Abernathy commended.

“Thank ye,” he acknowledged with a slight tilt of his head.

At the same time as they were speaking, Jamie’s team members exited Van Access with their elusive target in hand. Tony Wong’s arms were in a straightjacket that prevented him from trying anything stupid, while Rupert Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan walked beside him on either side. He was constrained between them and on seeing their captive approach; Abernathy nodded to Jamie then followed on after his team towards Munitions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even though well restrained, Tony Wong was defiant, proud and resolute. Despite the plight he was in the triad member watched everything taking mental note of his captives and his place of incarceration while trying to come to terms to where he was.

He observed. 

_Looking around at the unfamiliar surrounds he wondered where he could be. What was this place and who were these people? He knew that wherever he was wasn’t somewhere he had been before or cared to be again. He was never in a subservient role to anyone except Sun Yee Lok, and he didn’t like the fact that he was the captive and all trussed up as well. It was most demeaning given his position in the Rising Dragons’ triad._

He scrutinized.

_The man ... James Fraser ... who had captured him was interesting, but impossible to read especially with those blank facial stares. He was a formidable opponent and possessed all the attributes that would make him an enormous asset to the Rising Dragons … agility … stealth … ruthlessness … cunning. He had known it was useless to try and resist capture especially when he was aware of what had happened tonight. His building had been well fortified yet his men had been overpowered by a few assailants and in particular this aloof leader. His capture at his office after Fraser had disposed of all of his men spoke volumes as to his merciless ability and skill as an assassin. He was truly one of a kind. An exceptional mercenary, who could kill in cold blood yet show no emotions whatsoever was the epitome of the kind of person he admired and sought for the Rising Dragons._

_He’d remembered seeing the brunette woman in the van once before and was now aware that it was the two of them who had been at Charlie Yin’s boat and disposed of six of his best men at the dock. She was skilled in martial arts also and had obviously been well trained by a Master. They were a fearsome pair and would go far in his organisation and Sun Yee Lok would welcome such people without hesitation. Perhaps he could work out a deal and persuade them to change sides and thus gain his freedom from his incarceration._

He listened.

James Fraser acknowledged his team members, Geillis Duncan and Rupert Mackenzie who stopped in front of him waiting for their orders. “Take him to Containment, then debrief in thirty minutes.”

_Hmmm! The Rising Dragons had places of containment for torture purposes. He had them at his warehouse no less … but here he was in foreign territory and the unknown was somewhat disconcerting. Just what kind of coercion would they inflict on him? It didn’t matter what they did for he’d been in worse situations. Nothing they could dish out would be close to what he had used before. Too many perplexing questions went through his mind. They had certainly gone to great lengths to capture him. Why? Why were they interested in him?_

He internalised. 

_Just who were these people and why was he here? No doubt he would find out soon enough. It would all be very enlightening. Whoever they had to debrief with were obviously their leaders. He looked forward to seeing if they too were as ruthless as his captors. He was not afraid; on the contrary he was confident that he would overcome any adversary they could throw in his way. There was nothing he hadn’t seen or tried to extract information from his victims. The deaths of Wu and De Marillac’s’ daughter were testament to just what he was capable of. The fact that he was their prisoner was irrelevant. Whatever they did to him would be noting to what the Rising Dragons would do to them in retaliation of his capture. He smiled, satisfied that they would never outwit the Hung Kwan … The Fighter … Tony Wong._

So … he waited. 

_Death with Honour … Strength by Dare. Abiding by the Rising Dragons’ mantra whatever his fate would be his strategy. If he were to die here then he would make things very difficult for them. He wasn’t the chosen head executioner in the Rising Dragons’ hierarchy for nothing! If they wanted any information from him, they would die trying to extract it or have to kill him before he would divulge any information. Self-discipline was his way of life and there was no one who could better him at his own game._

_Whoever these people were ...they were in for a big surprise._

Casting his eyes briefly in Jamie’s direction, Tony Wong walked with head held high with a defiance few hostiles showed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser, however, missed nothing. 

Section One’s Level 5 operative was well aware of Tony Wong’s demeanour. He’d seen many terrorists over the years walk into Section One little realising what their fate would be. He’d witnessed belligerent hostiles who thought they could outsmart whoever was in charge, to the bewildered targets who had no idea of their destiny. No one ever left Section One and certainly those who were captured never left Section alive. Their fate was already determined once information was gauged for they were of no further use. Section One had achieved what they needed and dealt with the terrorists accordingly.

Jamie observed Tony Wong closely, noting the cocky attitude of their captive as he passed by. There was a look of admiration … but also arrogance in having been captured in his eyes. Wong’s self-importance was obvious and with a look that could kill he was taken away. 

_Tony Wong may prove to be a challenge for Madeline,_ Jamie thought, _but one she would relish no doubt._

Lagging behind, Fergus filed past with Claire. Watching as Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan disappeared around the corner with the target, they stopped and faced Jamie. Fergus couldn’t contain the look of admiration that crossed his face when he looked at him. 

“James Fraser. What you did was so gutsy.” 

They merely exchanged a look. Fergus nodded to Jamie’s acknowledgement then continued on to Systems with the tapes of the mission in his hand knowing that Madeline would want to go over them as soon as possible. 

“Do you want me to debrief?” Claire asked trying to gauge Jamie’s mindset.

However, as per usual, he replied in his succinct Section mannerisms. “Return your weapons to Munitions first.”

“And the debrief?”

His eyes were saying one thing but his words another. “Twenty minutes … and don’t leave Section. We may need to go back out again.”

“Okay …” Claire hesitated before adding, “You can't deny what happened tonight, Jamie. You took a risk. I would have provided backup.” 

He knew there was truth to her words and with his reply he tried to convey why he did what he did as he moved closer into her personal space. Reaching out to touch her Jamie tenderly stroked Claire’s hair and cheek with the tips of his fingers. She closed her eyes momentarily just absorbing the gentle caress to her face but opened them again when she heard him speak. 

“I knew what I was doing Sassenach,” he replied quietly while his eyes looked intensely into hers.

“Yes ...” she answered back capturing his gaze with a similar intensity. 

Her words were softly spoken but her eyes revealed her inner angst. Jamie continued to lightly stroke her cheek and Claire felt the reassurance in his touch before reluctantly breaking their stare. She took a step back and with one final glance she continued on to Munitions knowing that her partner had done what he had to do in his own inimitable way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slightly turning his head, James Fraser’s eyes followed every step she took as he watched Claire Beauchamp disappear around the corner, then with a resolute yet thoughtful disposition he about faced and headed in the opposite direction. Determinedly Jamie continued to his office to write his report on the mission knowing that there would be questions asked by Operations and Madeline as to their handling of Tony Wong’s capture, and … the missing hours beyond Section One’s surveillance on Lamma Island.

In his indomitable way Jamie, however, had already surmised his plan. As usual he had suitable answers to all and any questions they might pose about their mission.

Sitting down at his desk, he began typing his report.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tending to her array of exotic orchids Madeline’s undivided attention was focused on the delicate plants that gave a glimmer of warmth to an otherwise austere office. Although some of her orchid specimens gave the appearance of vulnerability, they were resilient and hardy. The orchid was a deceiving plant that could weather all kinds of environments … and much like her … they were illusory. Appearing to be one thing, orchids were in actual fact the very opposite. 

The analogy was not lost on Madeline for being a woman in Section One was a decisive advantage in her line of work. People’s perception on first seeing her in the White Room was misleading, for she was anything but delicate. A hostage’s first mistake was in thinking that because Madeline was an attractive woman, she would be a push over but nothing got past her and nobody outwitted her. She likened herself to a Black Widow spider actually … lure them in, deceive them and then go in for the kill. The perfect tactics. 

While pottering with her orchids, she waited for the call from Fergus Claudel as to Tony Wong’s arrival at Section One. She was eventually roused from her task when his voice interrupted what she was doing. 

_“Madeline?”_

“Yes Fergus …?” 

While nonchalantly still tending her plants, Section’s Head Strategist listened to all that Fergus had to say until he had finished. 

“Thank you. Inform Operations I’ll be there shortly,” she replied replacing her orchids carefully back onto the shelves. Madeline’s self-satisfied smiled was hard to contain for the mission had been more than successful. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Having been notified that Jamie and Claire had returned with the target in hand, Madeline made her way from her office through the labyrinth of corridors to the Perch. Lost in thoughts of her impending meeting in the White Room, she was cognizant of, but ignored the operatives, profilers and other personnel that were going about their duties in Section. They in turn attempted to avoid her as best they could too unless they came into her direct path. Madeline was not a person to engage in conversation with, and evasion strategies seemed to be the best strategy for all concerned. Her minimalist actions made her difficult to read and people never knew what she was ever truly thinking and this made them extremely nervous and uncomfortable in her presence. 

Madeline knew she was feared by her subordinates … and with good reason. Her ability to analyse people was her specialty and because of this she was able to manipulate those around her for the better good of Section One. She was true to the ideals that Section stood for in that the end did justify the means. Protection of the innocents and the protection of the whole, even at the expense of a few terrorists made her line of work to some extent enjoyable and Madeline looked forward to matching wits with Section’s latest arrival. 

Making her way up the stairs into Operations' perch, she was confronted with Dougal Mackenzie standing observing the hive of activity taking place in the communications centre. Standing quietly behind him, she watched as Section’s formidable leader monitored the comings and goings below him. Operations knew immediately the moment she had entered, and acknowledged her presence by giving Madeline a brief glance before turning away from the window to face his second in command. 

“You’ve heard the news?” 

“Yes, Fergus informed me.” 

“Tony Wong has been quite evasive.” 

“Yes. He has.” 

“He may prove difficult.” 

Completely calm, and unfazed, Madeline answered, “Nothing is too difficult for me Dougal … you of all people should know that. He’ll be taken care of soon enough.” 

A wry smile crossed his face at her reply. “Carry on then.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Madeline, Section One’s chief strategist, best manipulator and psychologist stood outside the doors to the White Room. Inside the room was Tony Wong a hierarchical member of the Rising Dragons triad and the means to an end. Her latest victim was a wily customer, but the smile that briefly lit Madeline’s eyes indicated that not only was Tony Wong in for a huge surprise, but he would soon find out that the Rising Dragons was child’s play in comparison to Section One. She knew what had to be done and their triad member was her crucial focal point. Being in the White Room gave Madeline an immense pleasure, an adrenalin rush that left her heady and satisfied. Capitulation of the target by revealing the Intel Section needed to bring about the end game in a mission was always enjoyable and satisfying no matter how it was achieved. 

The creaking noise of the steel doors echoed forebodingly in the stark white room. They opened and Madeline entered. 

She had stood on the threshold of the White Room so many times over the years that it was all a blur now. In truth it was a bit blasé too. The targets who eventually found their way to the White Room were all lowlifes … all the scum of the earth. All were insidious terrorists who killed for the sake of killing, were manipulative of innocents or were destructive dictators bent on power at the expense of their people and country. They came from all walks of life and Madeline had seen them all … dealt with the belligerent, the scared, the indifferent, the bold and the confident. In all cases bar one that she could think of … when one terrorist called Tyko managed to briefly escape before being recaptured … all had seen the benefit of divulging the Intel that she wanted. 

Standing there Madeline took inventory of her newest challenge …Tony Wong. She had been studying his profile trying to find his vulnerable spot, his Achilles heel, the point where he would capitulate and crack under pressure. Her job was to know the other side, to get into their criminal minds and to understand them. Everyone who got to ‘know’ her better in the White Room had a weakness. It was her job … no pleasure to discover what it was … then leave them dangling with some hope before coming in for the kill in their compliance and submission when they broke. Madeline knew that in order to make them break you exploited their weakness, while the breaking point came when you threatened or harmed their own life, personally and repeatedly. Some terrorists broke quickly … others were more antagonistic.  
Just where would Tony Wong slot in along the continuum? 

Mr. Wong should prove to be interesting. Madeline had witnessed his cockiness, his trite performance of invincibility, but that was nothing new to her. She always got the upper hand, after all this was her domain and she was the queen of it for she had an uncanny insight into the human psyche. Pitting her intellect against this adversary would be a challenge that she was looking forward to. Honing her skills against a foe who seemed to be cut from the same cloth was always exhilarating. 

Madeline looked forward to Tony Wong’s reactions and she was well prepared to meet the elusive man. Given his background in the Rising Dragons as an extortionist and organizer of murders, she was conscious that he would be aware of torture measures in order to break a person and would have inbuilt defences to protect himself and his way of life at any cost. However, Section one’s _‘chief persuaders’ …_ Henry and Elizabeth ... were well up to the task of making anyone talk … eventually. Seeing Tony Wong get a taste of his own medicine and studying his threshold for pain would be very interesting indeed. Madeline had one or two things up her sleeve if needs be, that he would “enjoy” … but all in good time. 

Footfalls echoed on the tiled floor and Tony Wong awaited his opposition.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Wong finds himself in the White Room where hostiles are interrogated and tortured and is acquainted with Section One’s head strategist. He thinks he will be able to outsmart his interrogator by thinking on his feet; however, Madeline has ways and means of making a target talk. The torture techniques used cause Tony Wong to reassess his way of thinking. This chapter contains some **violence**.

**CHAPTER 26 (V)**

_Round…_

_Like a circle in a spiral  
Like a wheel within a wheel  
Never ending or beginning  
On an ever-spinning reel  
As the images unwind  
Like the circles that you find  
In the windmills of your mind.*_

Madeline thought it was amusing that the words of that particular song came into her head as she entered the White Room. It must have been the imagery contained in the lyrics that appealed to her warped sense of humour. Rooms without corners had a psychological impact on a captive. With no corners … only endless curves … round and round with no beginning or end, they had nowhere to focus their attention. It drove people crazy while unnerving them at the same time. 

Not only that, but white was such a stark and pristine colour and the glaringly brilliant and piercing whiteness of the White Room surrounded Section One’s latest captive Tony Wong. Madeline likened the room to that of a blank canvas waiting for the artist’s touch to bring it to life; however, the White Room was anything but that. It was white for the purpose of unbalancing the individuals whose fate was determined there, while the only figurative painting to be done here was by her. The room would only come to life when and only when Tony Wong provided her with the Intel that she wanted. 

Smiling her Mona Lisa smile, Section’s head strategist cast her eyes around the circular room before resting them on the target. She moved towards where Tony Wong was seated in the centre of the White Room strapped in the metal chair awaiting his fate. Having the upper hand had its advantages. Mr. Wong would give her the Intel Section One wanted or suffer the consequences although his fate was already preordained regardless of what he told them. He would not be seeing the light of day after being in the White Room. Once he told them what they wanted to know about the whereabouts of Sun Yee Lok … he would be cancelled. 

Madeline suspected that Tony Wong knew more about the Rising Dragons’ hierarchy and their associates as well. Convincing him to relinquish this Intel would prove beneficial for the more information he gave her, the better for Section One. If he proved to be obstinate, Henry and Elizabeth, Section’s pre-eminent torture technicians, would apply that little extra persuasive pressure needed to tip their captive over the edge. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony Wong began to stir a little as he heard the door opening. A squeaking echo creaked loudly as it was pushed wider and wider. The noise continued as it closed again with a decisive click of the bolt moving into a locked position.

He’d been sitting in this chair for what seemed like ages, days even. He had lost all sense of time and the surroundings also gave no clues to the whereabouts of this strange place. _Was he even in Hong Kong?_

The room was stark … no windows … no corners … nothing, and the glaring white light dazzled the senses and played havoc with his rational thought processes. White … it was a brilliant white room … no colours whatsoever. The colour scheme only increased the room’s harshness. It was cold, drained, lifeless, bare and vacant. It made a man think … made your thoughts scramble. He must remember to incorporate something like this for interrogation purposes for the Rising Dragons … it was very effective. 

The colour white signified a proud, rigid, judgmental controlling attitude. _Is that what he was up against … a perfectionist hell bent on breaking him?_

The bright white was blinding. It was giving him a tension headache plus he felt a shiver pass through his body at the significance of white in Chinese culture. 

White was the colour of death. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hearing the footfalls of his visitor Tony Wong sat more upright in the chair and although manacled and in discomfort, he gave the air of a foreboding figure ready to face whatever they had to throw at him. Although restricted in his movements, and with tense muscles, he tried to get the circulation back into his joints. He flexed and breathed deeply to compose himself and readied his mind and body for the inquisition he knew was about to take place.

Determined footsteps echoed louder in the room as they came closer and closer before stopping behind him. His eyes were wary, alert, waiting for the inevitable. Tony knew the drill … he had used it himself time and time again. He stared at the floor somewhat surprised at seeing a pair of women’s shoes slowly approach in front of him. He glanced up and met the steely cold eyes of an imposing and beautiful woman.

“Ho Ma …” Madeline spoke in perfect Cantonese. “… Ngoh ho go hing toong lay geen meen Mr. Wong.” _(Hello … It is “nice” to meet you Mr Wong.)_

“I’d clap if you untied my hands!” Tony replied somewhat sarcastically and impressed at her fluency. “Very good … but you can speak English.” 

Madeline merely raised her eyebrows somewhat at his reply and nodded, “Welcome to Section One!”

“Ahhh! … So that’s where I am … I did wonder,” he answered nonchalantly. “Could you answer a question … I’m curious.”

“Certainly.”

“Just where and what is Section One?”

“You’re 500 feet underground in a place called Section One. We’re a secret government organization that helps people in trouble.”

Looking her square in the eye with bravado Tony Wong asked, “So am **I,** in trouble or **am I** the trouble?”

“Mr Wong … I’m surprised you had to ask. Surely you know the answer to your own question.”

“Hmmm! Whatever it is you want … I can’t help you so it is best that you let me go.”

“That will be impossible I’m afraid, until you give us the information we need.”

Madeline’s demeanour changed in the blink of an eye. She stood in front of him resolute, determined, and unflinching with cold, expressionless and soulless eyes.

_Tony Wong had only met one other woman like this one … Madame Cheung, Sun Yee Lok’s Advisor who was in charge of Prostitution and Escort Services. She had the same piercing eyes, cold outer beauty and steely presence that underlined the strong resolve of the woman. Without knowing who she was he knew that this woman who was interrogating him had nerves of steel and would be a fierce adversary._

Her succinct voice vibrated through his mind with menacing determination with words that bode ill for him. “Mr Wong … you **will** tell us what we need to know.”

“And what if I don’t cooperate?”

“I'm going to torture you until you do.” Madeline replied with steely resolve. “It’s just you … and me.” 

Tony Wong knew that he had just been acquainted with Section One’s head strategist in no uncertain terms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A bit taken back by Madeline’s succinct announcement he calmly raised his eyes and looked at the woman who stood in front of him and realised that she did indeed mean every word she had said. Tony wondered how to handle the situation he was in. What was he to do? There was no way he could escape. He could not physically retaliate … but he could verbally antagonise her with mind games. 

“I’m not scared of you.” 

“You should be … I hold your life in my hands.” 

“Do your worst.” He dismissively replied. 

“That's too bad Mr Wong … because my worst will be your worst and best nightmare rolled into one. We know you are a member of the Rising Dragons.” 

“So, what!” 

“We want to know the whereabouts of your leader Sun Yee Lok. Where is he Mr. Wong?” 

“I don’t know … he doesn’t surface very much … He’s … what do you say? … Incognito when he does … even I don’t know what he looks like.” 

“Come now Mr. Wong … do you expect me to believe that?” 

Tony looked amused, “I told you what I know.” 

“Where’s Sun Yee Lok?” Madeline calmly asked again. 

“I don’t know … I know nothing!” Tony Wong said shaking his head in disbelief at her failure to comprehend what he was saying. 

Changing tack Madeline inquired cunningly, “What’s your relationship with Alain de Marillac?” 

“I don’t know him.” 

“Yes, you do! … Now! Tell me about his daughter Annalise’s death on one of your junks.” 

“Who …?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Tony Wong could picture the first meeting with Madame Cheung when he had introduced her to Annalise de Marillac. She could not believe her good fortune that the ambassador’s daughter was willing to work for the Rising Dragons. At that stage Annalise was unaware of her father’s involvement in the triad, but Madame Cheung knew only too well what a coup her recruitment was. Annalise was a recalcitrant girl who had a point to prove to her domineering father. Working for the Rising Dragons was a way of severing all ties with her family and she also knew that if her career choice was made public it would embarrass her father’s diplomatic position._

_Annalise had become one of Madame Cheung’s prize escorts and a favourite. However, things had soured and if it hadn’t been for her wanting out of the business by threatening to expose him, Madame Cheung and the Rising Dragons to the authorities then he wouldn’t have had her killed. But more importantly, it was her threat to expose her father and his extra business activities and his money skimming from the triad that had been the ultimate betrayal. They would have faced certain death from Sun Yee Lok if he had found out about their subterfuge. The chain of events that her betrayal would have set in motion would have had dire consequences._

_Her father, and his friend, Alain de Marillac knew that her death was a matter of honour too. He knew the mantra of their triad, only too well._

_“Death with Honour” its way of life  
With motto “Strength by Dare”  
Once you yield fear nought … but  
When it seeks you, beware!  
The Rising Dragon! _

_His position as ambassador would have been in jeopardy if Annalise had followed through with her threats. De Marillac’s potential to the Rising Dragons would have been threatened too if his daughter had been allowed to live. He was crucial to their influence across a broad spectrum of political and cultural barriers. Alain de Marillac had made sacrifices along the way to improve his standing in the triad but Tony knew he had trodden on people’s toes as well. He’d had too. De Marillac’s extra underhand business with him had been threatened by his daughter Annalise. He really had no choice and his hands were tied as they had no other options open to them. He too, had taken the only way out despite the loss of his daughter’s life, but Alain knew and understood this only too well._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“ … I’ve no idea what you are talking about. You seem to have all the answers, don't you? So, you tell me! … What do you need me for?” 

Ignoring his cocky disposition and question Madeline continued with a wry tone to her voice. “If you were our typical guest, you'd have been tortured to within an inch of your life by now Mr. Wong. Here's my offer. If you cooperate, we'll assign you to an internment that will be bearable.” 

“Oh … I'm sorry you feel that way.” 

Never fazed by any of her victims’ bravado, Madeline merely stated the facts with no recourse for interpretation by her prisoner. “You will give us all the information we need … sooner or later.” 

The disdainful tone to Tony Wong’s voice was very evident when he next spoke. “Must be so hard on you, huh? … Being a woman in this place … You … so beautiful and all.” 

Getting an icy edge in her own voice at his stalling tactics Madeline replied, “Things would be easier all around if you helped.” 

The target chose to ignore any words that came out of her mouth and tried to counter Madeline’s carrot with one of his own in order to gain some leverage with this formidable woman.

“I know a woman … just like you. I’m sure she would love to make your acquaintance too.” 

Immediately grasping this additional off the cuff information that the target had revealed Madeline paced around the chair until she was standing behind Tony Wong where he couldn’t see her. Her smile nearly reached her eyes internalising this intel … but it didn’t. 

“Oh? … And who may this woman be? … Another member of the Rising Dragons?” 

“As if I would tell you?” 

As she again faced him in the metal chair, Tony Wong studied his inquisitor seeing only a calm, in control woman who gave him little information to exploit by her demeanour. Although she was very minimalist with her expressions, one thing he did note by her actions was how bad or good things really were for him. Her next words, unfortunately, reiterated that she was one woman not to cross. 

“On the other hand, Mr Wong, we can make things unbearable,” Madeline stated, turning away from him and hitting a call button on a small table beside the chair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Henry and Elizabeth her torture twin helpers entered the White Room each carrying a briefcase in their hands. They walked over to where the table was situated and very calmly placed the briefcases on it. Tony Wong watched these two aloof people as they stood beside the table waiting for instructions.

“Oh, no, now, why do we need them? Just when we were having such fun, just the two of us,” he stated smugly to the very person who was ignoring him. 

Speaking to Henry just loud enough that Tony Wong could hear Madeline issued her command. “Yes. 10 cc's.” 

Opening his briefcase Henry took out a vial of liquid and a syringe inserting the needle into the bottle and drawing up the plunger to the required dosage. 

A slight feeling of panic suddenly hit Tony Wong and he tried to diffuse the situation and stop this man injecting him with a serum he was quite familiar with. 

“Oh, no, don't do this, don't do this. The information about Madame Cheung is very complicated. I won't be able to remember it if you do that!” 

However, without even the blink of an eye, Henry gave him a shot in the neck and the sensation of acute pain shooting through his body caused the target to groan and physically cringe. 

Madeline watched his reactions. “That tightening and pain that you feel in your chest will only get worse. It's caused by …” 

“… Mephobarbital,” he replied finishing her statement. “I recognized it right away. I use that too. Very effective. You know, what I can't understand is why people don't like this drug because it's so lovely. Is there more?” 

“There's more.” 

“Ah, good,” was Tony Wong’s reply. There was no way that he would capitulate to these people despite the intense pain he was feeling in his body. He would not give in. He would not surrender.

Elizabeth stood by with another syringe at the ready. Giving her a nod Madeline ordered, “Another 10 cc's!” 

Injecting the second dose caused Tony Wong to smile in triumph. “Oh, yes, please, don't be shy, yes, do.” 

“Dehydrate him.” Madeline stated tersely and walked away. 

“What? Another lamp?” Tony said raising his voice at Madeline’s retreating back. “Good … I need to improve my suntan. I don’t spend nearly enough time at Repulse Bay!” 

Madeline knew Henry and Elizabeth would methodically deal with Tony Wong’s reluctance to comply. They smirked as Elizabeth opened her briefcase of countless tricks removing the infrared electronic lamp. Turning towards the target sitting in the chair, they then set the dehydration process in motion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A dazed Tony Wong sat slumped on the floor in the White Room suffering the intense pain wracking his body. 

He realised that his avoidance and psychological tactics hadn’t worked with these people for he’d never endured or administered such brutal torture before. The woman was right … he had no idea that such intolerable torture techniques and methods of coercion even existed. It had always been him that had administered torture tactics to victims, but this place … this room … these methods was something he had never seen before. He was used to being the one in control, the one to give orders and in his role at the triad knew a few tricks of the trade but not even the Rising Dragons used Section One’s mode of persuasion. The interrogation and pain that he had been subjected to was indescribable. The woman’s collaborators had left their personalised calling card also and the two cut slits under his eyes were evidence of their deft handiwork. 

Tony Wong finally admitted that this place was unique and these people meant business … he had few if any choices. 

After some time, Madeline returned to the White Room. She nodded to Henry and Elizabeth as they quietly picked up their briefcases and left after having successfully completed their orders. The subdued target was now lying on the floor, barely conscious. Approaching him Madeline noted the handiwork of her co-conspirators and the defeated demeanour of her captive. 

From his prone position all Tony could see was a woman's shoe step into his peripheral vision. His inquisitor ... Madeline ... had returned. She walked around him, while the sound of her steps echoed in his head like a booming cannon. 

Madeline stopped and stood over him. To the victor went the spoils while the vanquished capitulated. Her voce held just a slight tone of self-satisfaction. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, Mr. Wong?” 

The intense torture techniques used by Section One had caused him to reassess his way of thinking. Defeated, he was unable to do more than shake his head slightly and moan, “What do you want from me?” 

“We want the information you are withholding from us. Now … Where is Sun Yee Lok? Who is this woman Madame Cheung? And tell me about the De Marillac connection.” 

“Very well. I'll tell you what I know.” 

“Good … please continue Mr. Wong!” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_*** The Windmills of Your Mind**_ is a song with music by French composer Michel Legrand and English lyrics written by Americans Alan and Marilyn Bergman. The song was introduced in the film _The Thomas Crown Affair_ (1968), and won the Academy Award for Best Original Song in the same year.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several days of persuasion, Section One receives some interesting Intel from their terrorist Tony Wong to use as the basis of a new mission to extract Ambassador Alain de Marillac. Jamie and his team are to leave for Beijing to attend the Canadian Embassy Ball. This chapter has some **suggestive** content towards the end.

**CHAPTER 27**

Studying his monitor Operations stopped what he was doing when he heard his second in command enter the Perch and turned in her direction well pleased with the results of her interrogation. 

“I see things went well in the White Room Madeline,” he stated with a supercilious smirk on his face.

“Yes … very well.” 

“Good. And Tony Wong?” 

“It took some persuasion over the last two days, but we got the Intel we wanted.” 

“I’ve just been going over the tapes.” 

“He was very elucidating,” Madeline replied with a satisfied self-importance. 

“Indeed.” 

“We don't know everything yet, but we do know he knew more than we.” 

“Which is?” Dougal Mackenzie asked raising his eyebrow in interest.

“It appears Tony Wong was not as close to Sun Yee Lok as we first thought. Although he was part of the Rising Dragons’ hierarchy, Wong was not in his inner circle of the triad.” 

“Where does that leave us now?” 

“He didn’t have the knowledge of Sun Yee Lok that we need to capture him. However, he was most lucid in implicating some who were in his leader’s inner circle.” 

“Good.” 

“There were a couple of new players ... a Jonathon Randall and Madame Cheung, the woman he spoke of in the White Room.” 

“We’ll need to get on to this Intel ASAP.” 

“Already done.” 

“And Wong?” 

Succinct and to the point, Madeline replied, “He’s been taken care of.” 

“Excellent.” 

“What about Tony Wong’s connection to De Marillac?” Operations inquired as their conversation eventually changed tack. 

“It was much deeper than we even suspected,” Madeline answered. “The Intel on Monsieur de Marillac has been very interesting. His association with Tony Wong has stretched over a good many years. Although they had lost contact, he was reacquainted when Alain de Marillac was the Ambassador in Africa.” 

“And?” 

“Tony Wong sought him out when there on triad business. De Marillac it seemed had to leave his African appointment under a cloud. Hence, he was just ripe for the picking.” 

“Didn’t our Intel confirm as much?” 

“Some of it, but there were grey areas.” 

“Obviously Tony Wong was able to fill in the missing pieces of our profile then.” 

“Yes. De Marillac’s recall was indeed due to suspicion of conspiring with criminal elements to further his profile and line his pockets. No substantial evidence was found to support the allegations though.” 

“The Rising Dragons saw to that?” 

“Apparently. De Marillac had no convictions registered and the internal review committee never proved any of the dubious connections.” 

“Hmmm … thus strengthening his bonds with the Rising Dragons and Tony Wong no doubt.” 

“It seemed Tony Wong had asked Alain to turn a blind eye to money laundering that he had organised in East Africa in exchange for favours with the triad. Due to his high position in African diplomatic circles, de Marillac was able to ascertain contacts for the Rising Dragons to facilitate this … many of which he had previously used for his own gains.” 

“Diplomatic immunity meant he could not be charged if indeed implicated in underhand business.” 

“Nevertheless, he was informed that he was being transferred to China … never knowing it was more than the Rising Dragons could ever have expected.” 

“They now had an untouchable, yet indebted man in a high position, one who was a part of their triad.” 

“True. Recalling him from his previous appointment to Africa was a godsend that the Rising Dragons could not have planned. He was virtually handed to them on a silver platter when he was recalled for a new diplomatic mission here to China.” 

“Indeed … a straightforward recruitment for the triad.” 

“Not only that but the deaths on the junk …” Madeline began, only to be interrupted by Operations reading her thoughts. 

“I know ... we may have a bigger problem. We need to avert a diplomatic catastrophe. If the Chinese government find out that de Marillac was involved in the death of their government official … it will not fare well for the Canadian government and could very well sever their ties with that country and the West in general.” 

“I agree.” This isn't good, is it? 

“No. We need to get this Monsieur de Marillac.” 

“What's your decision Dougal?” 

“Designate this as a top priority; put our best people on it. We'll deploy this afternoon,” Operations replied. “Do we have a location on Alain de Marillac?” 

“Beijing.” 

“Good.” 

With a determined gleam in his eye, Operations immediately buzzed through to Systems. “Fergus?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Prepare all the data on Alain de Marillac. We're going to brief in Systems in thirty minutes … and inform James and his team.” 

“Yes sir.” 

**Later on in the Briefing Room...**

Madeline entered the Briefing room, joining Operations, Jamie, Claire, team members and Fergus who was manning the hologram's computer. She gave Fergus a disk and he loaded it into the generating computer as Operations began the briefing. Clicking on the holographic screen, the image of a debonair, distinguished looking, handsome man in his late-forties or early fifties appeared before those seated. 

“This is Alain de Marillac. He’s the French-Canadian Ambassador to China … friend and confidant of Tony Wong … member of the Rising Dragons triad and … a terrorist.” 

Operations quickly scanned his best and most skilled Level 5 operative and his team, while Fergus continued. “De Marillac was also involved in the death of his own daughter Annalise, as well as the other deaths on the junk including Chen Yong Wu from the Chinese government.” 

Fergus activated pictures of Alain de Marillac in his role as Ambassador meeting with foreign government dignitaries. “He is able to move freely in sensitive areas because of his position without suspicion. De Marillac is using his diplomatic position to further advance the Rising Dragons infiltration into high ranking government agencies.” 

Operations added categorically, “We need to avoid a potential falling out of China with the West. Wu’s death may be the very catalyst for this super power to wreak revenge on the West. If it feels it has lost face and finds that de Marillac or the Canadian Government is involved in any way in the death of their government official, they will seek harsh retribution. It could be a catastrophic economic and political nightmare.” 

His words registered with those gathered as Dougal Mackenzie continued, “We’ll want a clean pick on de Marillac. Bring him in for interrogation. We need to find out who else is involved who can lead us to their leader. We’re working this like an onion … peeling off the layers until we get to the centre … their leader Sun Yee Lok.” 

“Tony Wong has provided us with updated Intel about Alain de Marillac, contact location and access to the Canadian Embassy in Beijing China.” Madeline stated. 

Scanning his operatives Operations added, “There is an Embassy Ball being held there where the extraction will take place.” 

“When?” Jamie asked knowing only too well that the mission was probably imminent.

“Tonight.” 

“Do we intercept?” 

“Yes. We'll wait for his arrival, and after due course we will instigate an offset. De Marillac is our target ... Fergus?” 

“It's ready sir,” he replied tapping some codes into the computer. A 3-D hologram of the Canadian Embassy appeared on the table screen as the operatives watched. 

“Study this,” Operations ordered those gathered at the table before glancing at James Fraser. “Get your transport ready.” 

Jamie's mind processed the data he was hearing. Madeline and Operations had evidently used all the Intel gauged from her different sources about Alain de Marillac as the basis of this new mission to extract him. Although it was obvious that Section One clearly didn’t want to alert the triad or any Chinese officials of their intentions, he knew it would be a standard execution for his team. 

With a determined glance around the briefing table Operations finally asked, “Any questions?” As none were forthcoming, he continued. “Details are on your panels. You leave in two hours. See Madeline for more details and wardrobe. That will be all.” 

As the operatives exchanged inquisitive looks, Operations dismissed those sitting at the briefing table, and then with his second in command, he swiftly exited the room. 

**CANADIAN EMBASSY - BEIJING, CHINA (S)**

The embassy gathering was in full swing and people were mingling with the dignitaries gathered. James Fraser stood on the landing watching the guests while casting his surreptitious glance around the revelry taking place. The dulcet sound of melodic jazz music resonated in the air as couples made their way to the dance floor seduced by the soft, non-intrusive music. Small clusters of people were also spread across the room quietly conversing and networking. From his vantage position Jamie had a good view of the ballroom below and could see that all the team members were in position. 

Speaking into his comm. unit, he checked in with his operatives ever watchful of those gathered. “Mackenzie?”

_“I’m in position Jamie, but no sign of the target.”_

“Geillis?”

_“I’ve checked the outside terrace … all is clear.”_

“Good.”

The ballroom was crowded and people were milling out onto the terrace as well. Leaning back against the balustrade Jamie’s eyes continued his surveillance. From his elevated position he scanned the area below where glamorous women, dressed in the finest haute couture gowns and bejewelled with expensive diamonds and precious stones were hanging on every word from their escorts. Before long, his eyes rested on a lovely woman elegantly dressed in a red creation that hugged her body like a second skin. Although his eyes were watchful of his surroundings, Jamie repeatedly looked over at the stunning woman standing alone in the alcove. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise, the woman raised her eyes to the direction where James Fraser stood. Vivid, sapphire blue eyes met hypnotic, azure ones across the crowed room. For a moment, time stood still and the two people were oblivious to everything and everyone but each other. In that one split second, his heart missed a beat while his eyes caressed the column of her long, swan like neck, her lips and her face. 

His husky voice then seemed to caress her name in her ear, _“Cl-aire?”_

“Yes Jamie?” She replied a little flustered but trying not to show it.

_“Anything tae report?”_

“Not at the moment … De Marillac hasn’t arrived yet.” 

Jamie descended the stairway all the while his eyes continued tracking the consulate ballroom looking for their target Ambassador Alain de Marillac. Casually he turned his head this way and that keeping watch while acknowledging guests who passed him by on the staircase. 

“Nothing so far Fergus,” he reported back to Section.

Checking his monitor, the techie replied, _“Perimeter’s quiet too, but de Marillac will be there soon enough.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Once at the foot of the stairs, the virile man dressed resplendently in a tuxedo stood quietly observing. Many female heads turned in James Fraser’s direction or tried to catch his eye but to no avail. His striking good looks coupled with a lean muscular frame sent many a heart a fluttering but he ignored them all. He was only distracted by the sight before him and his piercing gaze locked on only one person … Claire Beauchamp. She too, was unable to break her gaze from his and she dreamily fingered the ring on her finger.

With one purpose in mind Jamie made his way onto the ballroom floor and headed towards her. Accepting a glass of champagne from a passing waiter he took a sip while at the same time trading nods with Rupert Mackenzie who was holding the tray. He took another glass of refreshment from the tray then made his way towards where the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood watching him walk towards her with a transfixed look on her face. 

“Here ye are …” Jamie said handing the drink to Claire and jolting her attention back to the mission. 

As he handed her the champagne, Claire’s hand trembled a little when his fingers touched hers and especially when Jamie’s fingertips lightly glided over the band of gold. She felt like a stunned rabbit caught in the headlights of an approaching car. Her breathing became shallower when Jamie moved in closer for his intense gaze seemed to suffocate her as he pressed further into her private space. Claire Beauchamp’s insides churned with anticipation and nervous tension. Slowly casting his eyes over his Sassenach’s face Jamie watched for her reaction to his closeness. 

“Thank you,” she muttered as she took the champagne glass from his outstretched hand and fingered the stem of the glass in an erotic motion that Jamie couldn’t help but notice. 

He appeared unaffected by Claire’s nearness however; her actions had affected him despite his nonchalant question to his team on the open channel, “Any sign of the target?”

When all operatives answered in the negative, he replied, “Stay alert.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Realizing that she had been concentrating on Jamie, Claire broke her gaze and looked down at the drink in her hand. She hadn’t touched her champagne. However, despite his succinct Section persona Jamie took her hand in his and looking deeply into her eyes admonished. 

“Ye have not touched yer drink.”

With a slight tremble Claire slowly raised her eyes only to see that James Fraser was a chameleon. For all intents and purposes, he was in full control of what was happening at the moment but what she saw reflected in his eyes as they bore into hers was something entirely different. This was the Jamie she had seen on Lamma Island and his eyes softened as his gaze swept her from head to toe. Touching his glass to hers he raised his glass in salute. 

“To the most beautiful woman in this room,” he said. “Nothing holds a candle to your loveliness mo nighean donn. Yer beauty is timeless Cl-aire.”

“Thank you Jamie,” she replied bashfully knowing that even though tonight was just a covert mission and they were playing the role of a couple, Jamie’s eyes held a depth of meaning that could not be disguised. 

Claire consumed the contents of her glass as did he. Then taking the glass from her hands Jamie placed a kiss to her knuckles as he placed her glass and his own on the tray of a passing drinks waiter. He noticed her unease and his nearness only exacerbated her nervousness, then when he peered into her blue eyes and turned over her hand kissing her palm, Claire thought she would expire for she could barely breathe as it was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The music started up again and the dance floor was soon filled with Consulate guests dancing. Claire was a little nervous, for this party was a little more extravagant than what she was used to even for Section One standards. Always aware of his partner’s trepidations Jamie noticed her hesitation and before she knew it, he outstretched his hand towards her. 

His eyes were sparkling with mischief. "May I have this dance Mrs MacTavish?" 

Claire flushed. She knew the profile had indicated they were supposed to dance near where Ambassador de Marillac might see them because that was how they were going to be noticed. _But did he **have** to ask me with his pronounced Scottish accent while staring into my eyes?_ she thought.

"My pleasure Dr MacTavish," she said softly in reply. 

Taking her hand into his Jamie ushered Claire onto the dance floor. “Come,” he said.

As the attractive couple glided to the dance floor, her fingers entwined with his and she gripped them tightly. Turning Claire into his two strong arms Jamie captured her in an embrace as he wantonly pulled her body close to his own. They started to dance. As they did so, Jamie’s testosterone hormones began to activate his libido for the feel of his Sassenach in his arms stimulated his sex drive. Nerve impulses cascaded down his spinal cord forcing blood cells to rush to his groin. He felt a pleasurable but uncomfortable tightening in his trousers as they moved around the room.

Their bodies aligned perfectly together as if made for one another. Jamie pulled her closer still while lightly brushing his hand against Claire’s arm. His eyes were compelling and mesmerizing. Sensuality shimmered in his blue gaze like a warm flame and she was mesmerized. Jamie slid his hand caressingly down Claire’s arm then lazily traced her skin on the way back up again. Hot, then cold sensations rippled under her flesh as his touch set her skin on fire. Claire felt him insert his thigh between her legs as Jamie suggestively rubbed his body to hers as they began to dance more intimately. Her insides were melting at the acceptance of his movements and she found that she rather liked it … no wanted it. Her head fell back. She looked at Jamie and smiled enticingly. 

_He was so handsome, so appealing so adorable when he was in this James Fraser role._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dancing in Jamie’s arms was heaven. 

The look he was giving her was piercing, it was as if she was naked and stripped bare of the gown she was wearing. His look could scorch the clothes off her body as surely as if he had undressed her with his hands. It was as though he was oblivious to anyone around them but the woman in his arms. Jamie’s gaze penetrated through to her soul and Claire was spellbound, rooted to the spot. There was no one else in the room but the two of them. Music was playing, but the music they heard came from the beating of their hearts and it was building to a crescendo. They were lost to each other. To anyone watching, it was as if the onlookers were a voyeur witnessing this couple in the early stages of foreplay. Jamie and Claire virtually sizzled on the floor, the heat emanating from them palatable to all gathered. Steam could have been rising from them … and the way they looked at each other when they were dancing, well, their eyes nearly burned a hole in one another. 

Jamie’s gaze made Claire lose thought as she saw only him. His hands lightly caressed her skin and left a line of fire, but the fire below was rapidly turning into an inferno. If it was possible to self-combust, then she was on the verge of it. Claire could smell the faint cologne that Jamie always wore. She locked her arms around his neck and felt his curls brushing her forearms while he tightened his grip around her waist. Glancing up at him provocatively, she smiled. He in turn bent down towards her placing a kiss to her neck and bit the flesh with teeth that left a little mark. Despite her demure gown Claire felt anything but demure in it with the way Jamie was making her feel. They were on a mission but being in his arms was making her head spin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jamie worked hard to control his breathing. 

Her evening gown, although circumspect in the front, the back was something else entirely. It was so low-cut in the back that just knowing his hand was that close to her backside was making him sweat. Jamie began to feel his crotch start to tighten, but he was determined to maintain control. _Damn it, woman! He thought. You are testing me to the limit of my control. Damn you too Madeline for choosing this sexy gown for Claire!_

As they danced to the music, Jamie concentrated on keeping his hands perfectly in place and his mind on the assignment. He ran the mission profile over and over in his head and tried to keep an eye out for their target. However, they were oblivious to everything and everyone but each other on the floor as Jamie guided Claire around the other couples while pulling her closer to his body. She had eyes only for him and seemed lost in a trance. Claire could not look away. She had no idea what her feet were doing … it felt as if she was floating on air. Jamie's hand lightly brushed against her arm and she felt her pulse race. His lips were so close to her own that she could feel the soft, warm breaths caress her flushed skin. 

They nearly kissed. 

Her insides knotted at James Fraser’s close proximity. Continuing to dance Claire could feel the sway of Jamie’s body, so in sync with hers, that she closed her eyes as blissful feelings and remembrances overwhelmed her. It seemed like forever since they were on Lamma Island where nothing had separated them. Their gazes held for a moment before she broke Jamie’s hypnotic hold on her and angled her head closer to his cheek. 

Claire closed her eyes. “Oh Jamie,” she sighed. 

He bit her neck again, this time a little firmer. 

“I like that,” she whispered softly. 

“There is more where that came from Sassenach,” he said as he waltzed her around the dance floor.

It seemed that as they danced, they moved closer and closer to each other. The distance between them narrowed so slowly it was nearly imperceptible. Before Claire knew it, they were pressed tightly together, their bodies as interwoven as their souls. Jamie could smell her perfume, a sweet feminine fragrance working its way towards his nose. Inhaling deeply, he sighed; for once his tormented soul was at peace and wished they could stay forever this way. Claire leaned into him taking pleasure in the feeling of his chiselled body so close to her own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Whispering her name against her skin, she nearly stumbled when she felt the touch of Jamie’s lips gently caress her ear lobe as his hands nonchalantly caressed her body. He began talking, but Claire barely heard what he was saying, so lost was she to the moment in Jamie’s arms that all peripheral distractions paled into insignificance. But then it slowly dawned on her to whom he was speaking. 

“Fergus ... any sign of de Marillac?” Jamie asked through clenched teeth.

Just as his lips began to brush against her ear, the comm. units crackled to life as Fergus replied, _“Not yet.”_

His breath was hot on her skin and Claire shivered under the pressure of his lips upon her lobe. Jamie continued playing with her ear discretely so that no one would notice them, then turning his head, he looked intently at her. Claire felt his penetrating gaze and met it. Their eyes held communicating without words. Then they kissed. 

Jamie’s lips lightly brushed hers. Gently, softly his lips pulled hers onto his mouth teasing her top lip tenderly with his tongue. Claire uttered a muffled sigh as she opened her mouth to Jamie’s caress. Her teeth nipped his bottom lip holding it prisoner never wanting to let go but reluctantly they released lips as his hands danced up her spine in rapturous torment. Claire arched toward him, feeling the first stirrings of desire ripple through her and then echo back from Jamie too. 

Fergus's voice, like cold water on a smouldering fire, broke Claire out of her reverie, as she heard the information he replayed.

_“Jamie … target is approaching. De Marillac is coming through the main corridor towards the ballroom now.”_

“Got it.” 

However, James Fraser continued to hold her close, dancing to the music as if nothing had happened, “Perimeter team … converge,” he ordered. “Any new Intel, Fergus?”

_“He’s accompanied by guards.”_

“Hold … stay on B channel,” Jamie ordered his team.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Claire could feel Jamie’s touch caressing her skin as he continued to dance her around the ballroom as he moved them closer to their mark. She was somewhat surprised by his actions given that the target had been spotted. However, Claire’s nearness was having a profound effect on Jamie as well and he was barely able to control his body’s reaction. His eyes looked intensely into hers noticing Claire’s desire mixed with surprise. She melted against him and Jamie pulled her even closer than before, his hand moving slowly across her back. To any watching eyes, this striking couple looked inseparable and other couples glanced enviously at them as they watched the beautiful couple glide magically across the dance floor. 

Their eyes held each other in a fiery look that was all consuming, her red dress radiating the heat between them. Jamie’s blazing blue eyes held Claire’s in a paralyzing stare devouring her with his gaze, all the while claiming her. Her eyes looked lovingly into his. Take me; they dared as she moved even closer

“Aren't we done?” she hesitantly asked.

“Not yet...” 

Jamie’s fingertips caressed Claire’s soft curves before he lowered them to her derriere and pulled her closer. With a slight smile hovering on his lips and with eyes boring into her gaze he replied, “After this dance.” 

Claire Beauchamp looked down and smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Section One team attends the consulate ball and sets up a sting. Luckily Dr MacTavish and his wife are there to save the day when the Ambassador has a medical emergency.

**CHAPTER 28**

Flanked by his minders Ambassador de Marillac and his wife ventured further into the ballroom where all of their guests were assembled. His eyes scanned the room putting names to faces of dignitaries he had previously met and noting those persons whom he wished to engage in conversation. These consular events were usually more boring that fortuitous for him but if he was able to make a new clandestine contact for the Rising Dragons then all the more rewarding. Smiling at the sea of faces in front of him, Alain de Marillac’s eyes once again surveyed those gathered. Ever watchful, he glanced over the assembled guests before resting them on some particular guests who’d caught his attention. As he scanned the perimeter of the dance floor, he couldn’t help but notice a new couple he was not familiar with and his eyes stared with interest at the handsome pair as he watched them dance. 

_That was a couple he certainly wanted to meet_ and turning to his minder told him to make a note of the young couple on the dance floor. The woman, the man was dancing with, was beautiful, tall, statuesque and breath-taking and he couldn’t take his eyes off the gorgeous woman in his arms. He first noticed the gown she was wearing and wondered if he might actually know the woman who seemed quite familiar but until he actually saw her face then he was only guessing as to who she might be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone began clapping as they saw the Ambassador and Madame de Marillac make their grand entrance into the ballroom. That is, all except for James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp. 

As they danced Jamie continued to set her heart a fluttering with the sensual way in which he caressed her body as if reading Braille. Although the music had not yet stopped playing, the beating of Claire’s heart continued pounding in a synchronized rhythm against Jamie’s chest. Dancing with him was wonderful and the way he’d been seducing her had her floating on cloud nine. The touch of his hands to her flesh and the sensation of his kiss had caused her heart to skip a beat earlier but the way he was still looking at her while in each other’s arms was sizzling, so much so that she was oblivious to anyone else around them. 

Claire tingled as the heat from Jamie’s eyes seared her to her very soul. _God! Was Jamie ever going to stop singeing her with his look and concentrate more on the mission or was it just her who had not yet returned to the reality of the situation?_

_When he’d said they would only be finished when the dance was over even though their target was approaching had been unnerving. James Fraser never went off profile on a mission like this because it was too risky if Madeline or Operations were observing footage of the Embassy. They would certainly hold it against them if they could and Jamie knew that just as much as she did but this time, he had made an exception for her as if he was loathe to break their close embrace._

With all these thoughts whirling around in her head, Claire suddenly began to have doubts about Jamie’s motives for dancing with her like he did. 

_Was it honesty, or a ruse, just to attract attention from their target? How would he explain this in his debrief to Dougal Mackenzie?_

Nonetheless, she forced all of these thoughts to the back of her mind because she knew James Fraser’s mode of operandi. Claire knew Jamie never did things without already knowing the consequences of his actions and how he could manipulate the data to support the **what** and **why** he did what he did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser held Claire Beauchamp’s eyes in a feverish gaze as he leaned down, cupping the side of her face and tenderly running his thumb across her brow. His fingertips caressed her cheek and started lightly down the side of her neck. Jamie slowly devoured her body with his piercing blue eyes and he knew what his look was doing to Claire. He could feel the heat that radiated from her body, scorching him, making him hunger for the passion that burned within her but they were on a mission and not back on Lamma Island where he had taken her to paradise. Being in Claire’s arms was a reminder of that wonderful night but here they were now at the Embassy to trap yet another triad member who Tony Wong had divulged during his interrogation with Madeline in the White Room. 

He’d told her they would be done when the dance was over but for him, and them, it was not over yet as they swayed intimately and seamlessly together. James Fraser was savouring these last few seconds in Claire Beauchamp’s’ arms for every clandestine moment was precious in the unpredictable world in which they lived. However when his mouth started to make its way down her neck, Claire came to consciousness and spoke in a soft way reluctantly trying to pull away from his embrace.

“The target is approaching behind you Jamie.”

But …he didn’t let go of her. 

“Don’t worry De Marillac won’t be going anywhere in a hurry Sassenach,” Jamie replied quietly with a seductive voice, as he reached down, caressed her face and tenderly kissed her cheek. 

Claire was taken by surprise. _Was Jamie putting her above the mission profile?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, the musicians ceased playing, as the Ambassador and his wife took centre stage near where they were playing.

Unfortunately, Claire was brought back to the reality of the mission with a thud. Reluctantly Jamie released his hold on her … but not his gaze. Lowering his arms, he seductively slid his hands across Claire’s body caressing her skin with the flutter of his fingertips knowing that his touch had caused the reaction he was looking for. His hand skated across the naked expanse of skin on her back and Claire shuddered as Jamie placed his arm around her waist and brought her close to his side. Turning slowly, they faced where the target was getting ready to speak to the gathered crowd, and with his arm firmly holding her around the waist they stood side by side together on the dance floor.

Then watching the target, they waited for him to address the assembled guests.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alain de Marillac stood on the stage and in this more elevated position he had a better view of the ballroom. He had an air of disquiet about him as he once more scanned the crowd and found what he was looking for … the enigmatic couple who had been dancing so intimately when he’d first arrived. However, when the couple who had gained his attention turned to face his entourage Alain de Marillac let out an audible gasp. Catching his breath, his heart rate accelerated while he suddenly felt cold and clammy. He wanted to throw up as a wave of nausea and deep unease suddenly sat in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you all right Alain?” his wife asked as she felt the tension in his body. “You’ve turned a little pale dear.”

He patted her hand in reassurance. “Yes … I’m fine ma chère. You know how crowds affect me sometimes.”

Catherine de Marillac was not convinced of his answer and asked again looking at him with a worrisome expression on her face. “You’re sure you are okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s just enjoy the evening, shall we?”

De Marillac could not stop looking in the direction of the woman guest standing there with her handsome partner. It was as if a ghost had walked over his grave and a shiver of disbelief then regret, tinged with a modicum of sadness coursed through his body. His heart palpated and he had to compose himself before stopping to acknowledge the applause. 

“Merci! Thank you everyone for coming this evening. On behalf of my wife and I … and the Canadian Government … we hope you have a wonderful evening and enjoy our hospitality. At some stage through the night we both hope to meet as many of you as possible.” 

The applause was deafening once again and Alain de Marillac waved and smiled accordingly like the dignitary that he was. However, before moving on he signalled discreetly to one of his minders. Looking in the direction of the couple standing close together on the dance floor, he whispered in his ear, “Who is that man and woman?” 

“I don’t know sir, but I’ll find out,” he replied following the direction of the ambassador’s glance.

“Good … I’d like to meet them.” 

Taking his wife’s arm de Marillac made his way off the stage and began to mingle with his guests. Merging into the crowd they greeted the dignitaries, diplomats and guests who stopped to talk to them along the way. Other guests continued conversing and dancing, all over again, since the musicians had commenced playing once more. Out of the corner of his eye Alain de Marillac kept tabs on his minder who he saw was approaching the elegant couple he had noticed when he’d entered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jamie and Claire stood to one side of the dancers, de Marillac’s minder, a thick set man, approached them asking, “Do you mind if I check your invitation?”

“No that’s fine,” Jamie replied taking the card from his breast pocket.

Reading the name on the invitation, he looked up at Jamie. “Dr. MacTavish?” 

“Yes? … Is something the matter?”

“No. Everything is in order,” he replied giving the card back to him. “Thank you, monsieur.” 

“I'm Claire MacTavish,” Claire said stretching her hand out to the man.

“Bonsoir Madame, I'm John Winters, Ambassador de Marillac’s private secretary.” 

“Thank you so much for inviting us. We’ve never been to a consulate before. There are such a lot of people here.”

“Yes, there are, Madame.” Then looking at Jamie he explained why he was interested in knowing who they were. “I needed to check your names to pass on the information to the Ambassador as he has indicated that he would love to meet you both.”

“My wife and I would very much like to meet with the ambassador too,” Jamie interjected.

“Good … Follow me please,” he announced and led the way over towards where Alain de Marillac was talking with some guests.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they walked around the outside of the dance floor, Claire made eye contact with Geillis, who acknowledged her look with a corresponding nod as she walked past her. Weaving their way through the people, Claire touched her glasses to give Fergus a better view of the group of people talking to the target. Speaking to him through her comm. unit, she stated, “Are you receiving?”

_“I got ya, but switch to channel four. I'm getting a lot of static.”_

Adjusting her glasses Claire replied, “How's that?”

_“Better … thanks.”_

They soon reached the small group where Alain de Marillac was standing. He was just concluding his conversation with the group when his minder approached. 

“Excuse me ambassador, but may I introduce, Dr MacTavish and his wife Claire.”

He turned to face the couple, nervous as to what he may see when he saw this woman up close. Alain de Marillac’ eyes widened as he took in Claire’s features. 

_Brunette, blue eyed, tall, and exceptionally beautiful … just like his daughter Annalise. How could this be? Except for the glasses, the two women could have been twins. It was as if his dead daughter had come back to haunt him. Mon dieu! This woman was the reincarnation of the woman he’d had killed._

Gaining some composure after the shock of seeing the resemblance between his daughter and this woman Alain de Marillac finally found his voice. “Ah, so you are the young couple I saw dancing earlier.” Then hiding his astonishment and holding out his hand, the ambassador shook Jamie’s with a firm grip.

After acknowledging his statement and hand shake, James Fraser turned his gaze to his wife. His blue eyes sought hers and bore into Claire’s eyes with a ferocity that scared her. 

“I hope we didn't offend ye with our dancing sir. We’ve only recently been married and we are on our honeymoon as well as taking the opportunity to attend a research conference here in China.” 

“So that certainly explains the intimacy between the two of you and I can see why Dr MacTavish. Your wife is certainly very attractive,” De Marillac replied suggestively looking at Claire’s body, but when he realized she was looking at him, he drew his eyes up to her face.

“Congratulations to you both."

“Thank you,” they mutually replied.

“I have heard only good things about your research work Dr MacTavish.” 

“Why thank ye Ambassador.”

“You are doing fine work … on strokes and heart attacks isn’t it?”

“Aye.” 

“Mrs. Baird, the undersecretary in Paris, and I were just talking about your research facility. We hear only wonderful things about your findings thus far.”

“Thank ye kindly sir.”

“Your research will benefit many people all over the world Dr MacTavish. I may even benefit from your revolutionary heart treatment one day,” he added casually ending the handshake. 

“Perhaps ye may,” was Jamie’s candid reply.

Then turning toward Claire, Alain de Marillac took her hand and raised her knuckle to his mouth. As he kissed it he never took his eyes from her beauty. 

“Enchanté Madame MacTavish.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you ambassador.”

“The pleasure is all mine … I assure you. Welcome to our embassy.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While they were talking, Rupert Mackenzie walked by to offer and replenish their drinks. Geillis Duncan moved to mark, providing a diversion by accidentally bumping into him as he was carrying his tray of refreshments. Losing his balance, Rupert stumbled into Alain de Marillac, pushing him forward into Claire and in the process spilling liquid on his suit. When de Marillac turned to see who had caused the commotion, Claire injected him with a slow acting tranquilliser. 

Apologizing profusely Mackenzie stated. “Excuse me, I’m so sorry ambassador. It was an accident.” 

Almost immediately his minders converged on him, but de Marillac waved them off. Although he was seething inside, he replied, “It wasn’t your fault. Accidents happen, but could you be a little more careful next time.”

“Yes sir … Thank you sir. I’m sorry but I was knocked in the crowd.” 

Turning to one of his staff members Alain de Marillac ordered, “Please see to it that this mess is cleared away … and have that waiter dismissed immediately,” he added for his ears only.

“Yes sir.”

De Marillac then turned to Claire once again smiling sheepishly and asked, “Are you all right Mrs MacTavish?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” 

Inspecting the damage to his clothing too, Claire reached out to help the ambassador as he brushed away the water spilled on him. “And you? Can I help you?” She said taking a napkin and dabbing at his suit.

“It's quite all right. No problem.”

“It seems that the waiter was a little clumsy.”

“Yes, it would seem so. These things happen.”

The music began playing again and de Marillac turned to Jamie … “Dr MacTavish would you mind very much if I danced with your wife? I would like to make it up for our little mishap.”

“No … not at all.” Jamie replied smiling at the ambassador.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Section, Fergus was monitoring the mission from Systems. As he watched his monitor, he was able to see exactly what had eventuated in the room at the embassy when they were talking with the target. Claire had provided the visual and it was now a game of wait and see. Operations knowing that the in play scenario was active checked in with Fergus for an update on the mission. 

_“Fergus … report.”_

“They've separated sir. The target is with Claire.” 

_“Has she administered the tranquilizer?”_

“Yes.”

_“Keep me posted.”_

“It shouldn’t be too long before the drug kicks in.”

_“Have the appropriate vehicles stand by.”_

“They’re in position already.”

_“Good! … Inform Jamie that we want a clean pick on this.”_

“Yes sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Alain de Marillac danced with Claire the thoughts careening around in his mind were far different from the outward persona, he had presented to these two very interesting guests. 

_When he’d seen Claire standing amongst the invited guests, he was thankful that his wife had been unaware of why he had suddenly felt edgy. She had failed to see what he had seen in the crowded ballroom ... a woman with an uncanny resemblance to their dead daughter. There were many beautiful brunette women here tonight, but it was his guilty conscious playing tricks on his mind that had singled out this woman in the sea of faces._

_Although he knew of Annalise’s subterfuge and lifestyle with the Rising Dragons triad, his wife did not. To her, Annalise was just another missing teenager that had severed all ties with her family. Catherine had not seen their daughter for many years and Annalise had not contacted her in all that time. He knew this had broken his wife’s heart. Annalise had also changed her appearance considerably. When she’d left home she had been a pimply faced teenager but his daughter had been groomed into a sophisticated, alluring young woman under Madame Cheung’s tutelage. He wondered if his wife would even have recognised her as a grown woman let alone picked her out in a crowded ballroom._

_However, those thoughts soon dissipated when he came face to face with this gorgeous woman … and that is when he began to set his plan in motion._

_Was Claire the woman that his informant had told him about? The one he had seen at the airport? If so, he had been right … she did fit the profile. Madame Cheung would be most interested in her. Claire MacTavish was definitely the type of woman that she was anxious to have in her employ … one that men would pay good money for._

_He would contact his informant as soon as possible … tonight even … after the ball and organise a meeting and arrange for him to approach Claire. He would have to get rid of the husband though, but that shouldn’t be too hard. James MacTavish could meet with an “accident” just like Wu on the junk. Pity about the research though … but this was business and business was money … lots of money in his pocket._

_His contact’s job was to approach Western women travelling alone at the airport, bars, nightclubs and restaurants with a proposition too good to refuse. How the girls came into Madame Cheung’s employ was of no concern to him, although coercion of vulnerable women into prostitution and escort services was not uncommon. Madame Cheung had always seen to the seedier side of procuring their services. Drugging and brainwashing the women after her initial meeting with them had been her most successful method of compliance._

_He in turn was responsible for providing the wealthy clients to her escort service. Diplomats visiting China on the lookout for beautiful women companions were his speciality. He had an extensive list of powerful clients who wanted discreet meetings with beautiful women and his arrangement with Madame Cheung worked well. It was because of this and his many diplomatic contacts, that he had gained a prominent position in the Rising Dragons._

_Getting hold of Claire MacTavish for Madame Cheung would certainly raise his profile and Sun Yee Lok could look favourably on his contributions to the Rising Dragons and consider him for a promotion within the triad. Tony Wong had served his purpose … it was now time to further his horizons. Having members of the inner circle in his favour was a very desirable proposition, and one he fostered at every available opportunity._

_There was only one regret that played on his mind, and that was that he had deceived his wife over all these years. She had never fully recovered from their daughter’s disappearance and leaving home. It was only when he had been recruited by the Rising Dragons that he became aware of his daughter’s involvement with the triad too. He could never have told her the full extent of how Annalise’s life had changed. Catherine would never have understood how their daughter had become involved in the Rising Dragons’ triad or for that matter how he had in criminal dealings._

_He thought Annalise would be the one who saw to his rise within the Rising Dragons particularly given Madame Cheung’s fondness for her. However, she had turned against all that had been offered to her. Annalise was about to bite the hand that fed her and would have jeopardised not only his position but that of the Rising Dragons’ inner circle ... and that was intolerable. Her death however as much as he regretted what had happened to her, he knew that there was no other way. If Tony and he had come under greater scrutiny then their days would have been marked. As it was Tony had died in his warehouse explosion and he was not going to follow in his footsteps._

_He had an opportunity to enhance not only his coffers but also his standing in the triad … and that meant everything._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie continued his surveillance of the target dancing with Claire. He observed the body language as Alain de Marillac talked with her and when Claire glanced his way Jamie knew she was communicating that de Marillac was beginning to show signs of the drug’s effect. 

“I’m sorry my dear, b-but I feel a little faint,” he said to Claire as they danced.

“Are you okay ambassador?”

“No … Not really! Do you mind if I sit down?”

“Certainly not … Here, let me help you,” Claire replied and escorted him over to where Jamie was standing. 

“Dr. MacTavish … I don’t feel …” 

Alain de Marillac could barely finish what he was saying because he staggered forward and luckily Jamie caught him just before he hit the floor. The ambassador’s skin had turned a shade of pale and he appeared disorientated and somewhat stunned at the turn of events. Taking De Marillac’ arm Jamie and Claire began to escort him from the ballroom and away from the crowd before anyone noticed his distressed state.

However, his security team had noticed that something was wrong with the ambassador, and they descended on Jamie and Claire as they were hustling de Marillac away. 

“Quick he needs to get some air,” Jamie stated as they approached. “I’m a doctor … clear the way please. The ambassador’s feeling faint.” 

“We’ll help you,” they replied and cleared a path for them and with Claire’s help they led Alain de Marillac out as inconspicuously as possible. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

De Marillac and his wife had separated soon after entering the ballroom and she was mingling with guests on the opposite side of the room out of view of her husband. This was not uncommon as it enabled them to mix with as many people as possible at these functions. 

_When they had entered the ballroom tonight, she had been looking forward to an enjoyable evening. She took great pride in organising these parties and it kept her mind and heavy heart off the recent death of their estranged daughter._

_She had not seen Annalise for many years having lost all communication with her. Alain and she never spoke of their daughter for she blamed him for her leaving home. When Annalise had left, she was barely sixteen with an attitude to match. She’d always been a wilful child, headstrong and recalcitrant. She was difficult to handle and had bickered with her father constantly._

_She’d been distraught at her daughter’s disappearance and the years of separation had taken their toll on her. Now all she had to occupy her time were these events at the embassy._

Madame de Marillac was oblivious to all the turmoil that was unfolding on the other side of the ballroom in the sitting room, but having been informed that the ambassador was unwell, and anxious about his health, she came hurrying over to see what had happened to her husband.

Worriedly she spoke to Jamie asking, “What happened? Is there a problem?”

“I’m Dr MacTavish,” Jamie replied reassuringly. “I don't know yet, but yer husband needs to be admitted to a hospital.”

“A hospital? … Why? … What's wrong with him?”

“I don’t want tae alarm ye Madame.”

“Is he okay? … He was a little pale and sweaty earlier this evening.”

“Hmmm … Is that so?”

“I asked Alain how he was feeling Dr MacTavish, and he said he was fine … but there really is something wrong with him, isn’t there?” Her nervousness was palatable as she conveyed her observations of her husband earlier.

“It could be a heart attack,” Jamie stated with some concern.

“Oh, my goodness!” She replied in shock. “Will he be all right?” 

“I’ll know more when we get him to the hospital Madame. We’ll have to run some tests. I’ve already called the paramedics and my colleague ... another heart specialist.” 

“Thank you, Dr MacTavish!” 

In her distressed state about her husband’s plight, Madame de Marillac failed to notice Claire standing nearby until she asked, “Are you all right Madame?” 

She saw the beautiful woman but didn’t really “look” at her. The shock of Alain’s apparent heart attack had affected Catherine de Marillac deeply and now a feeling of panic coursed through her body in her worry. She had lost her only child and now her husband was in jeopardy of dying too. Catherine de Marillac was frantic but tried to hide her distress. She saw people standing around but looked right through them as her attention was completely focused on her husband and what they were to do. 

“Yes, yes … I’m fine … I’ll go with you.”

“Of course, Madame.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alain de Marillac lay in the hospital bed unconscious while the heart monitor he was attached to beeped consistently. Catherine de Marillac sat by her husband’s bedside as the Intensive Care nurse attended to him. She studied his chart, then took his vital signs writing her observations in her notes. 

As she was adjusting the monitor, Catherine asked, “Is there any change?”

“He’s stable Madame.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” She asked hopefully.

When the nurse just smiled at her, Jamie replied, “These things take time unfortunately. Life is so fragile where the heart is concerned.”

“Is there any hope for him?”

“There is always hope Madame.” 

“Thank you, Dr MacTavish. Whatever would we have done if you had not been at the ball this evening?”

“I’ll page his specialist to talk to you and hopefully he will have the results of your husband’s tests and be able to explain them to you.”

“I am in your gratitude Monsieur.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sounds of the heart specialist being paged echoed in the room as Madame de Marillac sat by her husband’s bedside.

_“Dr. **Hawkins** to Admitting … **Dr. Hawkins** to Admitting”_


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline has a new target in the White Room to interrogate and one that refuses to cooperate. However, Alain de Marillac soon becomes aware that all is not as it should be and he must now suffer the consequences of his actions. Operations calls a briefing meeting to outline the Intel de Marillac has disclosed about other members of the Rising Dragons especially a Madame Cheung. This part of the chapter contains some **violence**.
> 
> Claire Beauchamp’s angst is exacerbated when her superiors outline her role in the new mission when they inform her that it requires her to go deep undercover and James Fraser has yet to be told.

**CHAPTER 29 (V)**

Madeline made her way along the labyrinth of corridors to the White Room, located deep within the bowels of Section One, where interrogations were performed and where her newest target … the Canadian Ambassador … awaited her restrained in a steel chair. 

An expert at extracting Intel from hostile captives and in evaluating and manipulating Section operatives, Section One’s Second in Command, Level 9 and Chief Strategist could be positively Machiavellian at times. For the first time in days the woman who specialized in psych analysis, profiling, interrogation, and torture techniques smiled, albeit her trademark Mona Lisa smile, because of the adrenaline rushing through her body at the prospect of accomplishing what she had planned for this target.

Having worked her way up in the ranks of Section One over the past twenty years, with cunning, determination and manipulation, Madeline was a conundrum herself. Accused of killing her sister, Sarah, by pushing her down the stairs she, like most operatives was recruited from prison. She had no compunction for the terrorists who found their way to the White Room or for that matter, for any operative who tried to buck the system and would willingly manipulate anyone, including herself, to achieve her ends. Her angelic sweetness, diabolical intelligence, phlegmatic appearance coupled with her strategic patience and iced charm made her a formidable adversary. Because of her beauty and elegance Madeline was perceived to be amenable to manipulation by terrorists because she was a woman, but they soon discovered that under the façade of her persona was a measured, calculating and resolute woman who took no prisoners. Indeed, her measures for torturing hostiles verged on cruelty and with utilizing the Torture Twins to motivate targets to speak was a testament to how far she would go to gain what she wanted.

Madeline’s gait was that of a confident leader as she made her way to interrogate her target in the White Room and expel any information that would lead Section One to capturing their main antagonist. The Embassy mission had been successful and Claire Beauchamp had performed well in administering the tranquilizer that had brought on Alain de Marillac’s heart attack. The subterfuge that followed had also gone to plan and she looked forward to reading James Fraser’s debrief, but first she had a pressing appointment.

At long last the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place. Tony Wong had implicated Alain de Marillac and now he would reveal what they needed to know about furthering their quest to find Sun Yee Lok. De Marillac had been a wild card … someone they had not suspected especially given his position of authority in the community and government. To find out that he was a member of the Rising Dragons was certainly unexpected, but Madeline knew she should never underestimate the human person’s propensity for evil. Terrorists came from all walks of life but they had many things in common … all were ruthless, determined and unflinching in obtaining their goals. 

Ambassador Alain de Marillac was in a position of power but he’d obviously wanted more. Total power was corrupting and given his position of authority this is what had happened to him. Power had corrupted his moral decency … and being involved in his own daughter’s death showed just how low he would sink to obtain his ends. It … was contemptible. He … was contemptible. 

Madeline had thoroughly scrutinized Geillis Duncan’s and Rupert Mackenzie’s debrief about the telephone calls that de Marillac had received at the embassy. They had provided important Intel on a mystery man that had contacted him and now Madeline would find out his connection and where this piece fitted into the bigger picture. She couldn’t wait to meet with Ambassador Alain de Marillac. He was about to pay for the consequences of his actions and would be surprised at what awaited him, for there was no going back to the life he had before coming to Section One … in fact there was no life for him at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The brilliant glare of a ceiling light focused on the lone piece of furniture illuminating the man strapped in the chair. Alain de Marillac sat shackled in the middle of a white room in a cold, metal chair. His hands and feet were manacled and there was no way that he could see to break from the restraints. He’d tried several times to loosen the binds that tied him to the chair but to no avail. There was no escaping and things looked hopeless for him unless he was able to outsmart the inquisitor he knew would eventually come. 

Like many others before him, he wondered where he was. This place was like no other he had ever experienced. He had seen where Tony Wong had interrogated his victims, and he had seen pictures of torture chambers in books … but this room was surreal, eerie and ominously foreboding. Casting his eyes around there was nothing to identify where he might be. There was nothing too that he could associate with, but his imagination was overactive thinking that this room held many secrets … secrets of people in similar situations that he now found himself in. 

He was aware that all was not as it should be.

So, he waited. Alain de Marillac … Canadian Ambassador to China … triad member … murderer … and terrorist … waited for whom may come through the door and for what they may want.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of creaking hinges echoed in the sterile room as Madeline opened the fortified door and entered the White Room walking smartly until she stood in front of Alain de Marillac. She smiled but the smile didn’t reach her eyes on the contrary it was a foreboding smile that was tinged with a hint of a smirk.

“Hello Monsieur de Marillac … or should I say Ambassador de Marillac?” 

He was taken aback by the sound of a woman’s voice and glancing up saw an elegantly dressed lady whose appearance he would soon find was deceptive. His tone was brash and laced with bravado as he replied. 

“Whoever the hell you think you are you don't know who you're dealing with.” 

Madeline smiled her Mona Lisa smile once more and circled de Marillac sitting in the steel chair. As she slowly circled, she observed the reaction of her guest noting the rapid breathing, the tell-tale throb in his neck vein and the darting of his eyes as he tried to avoid eye contact. He sat up more erect in order to give the impression of control which in fact he had none here in the White Room.

“My people will carve you up and feed you to the dogs. I’m the Ambassador you know. I have rights.” 

Still circling the chair Madeline replied. “Yes … Let's talk about your people. They have recently been involved in multiple murders in Hong Kong with a man named Tony Wong.”

“How preposterous! I’m the Canadian Ambassador to China … not a murderer.” 

“We already know about your connection to the Rising Dragons triad. We want to know the whereabouts of your leader.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Sun Yee Lok? The man who is your Boss and Shan Chu? The man who orders the murders of innocents in Hong Kong?” 

“Never heard of the guy.” 

Madeline gazed at de Marillac with her steely cold eyes, “Do you think there's anything I won't do to get this information from you?” 

“You can’t touch me. I have diplomatic immunity you know,” he stated matter-of-factually.

“And … I’m trying to be diplomatic,” Madeline replied with an undermining menace.

As she was speaking the White Room door opened again and a man and a woman entered, each bearing a sinister yellow case. The Torture Twins had entered carrying their briefcases of instruments and potions that would leave the hostile with no other choice than to impart the Intel they were after. The two people stood waiting for their instructions to begin their modus operandi.

Addressing Henry and Elizabeth, Madeline stated, “Shouldn't take long. Let me know when you're through.” 

“I intend to make a formal complaint for wrongful detainment. You’ll be hearing from my lawyers. I’m the Ambassador after all.” 

Ignoring de Marillac’s retort, Madeline turned to leave while Henry and Elizabeth placed their briefcases on the bench and approached the target in the chair. Nervous laughter emitted from Alain de Marillac but faded as Madeline closed the White Room door with a decisive click, leaving her torture specialists to their tasks. 

His scream of agony echoed in the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later Henry and Elizabeth exited the White Room to find Madeline waiting for them near the viewing window into the White Room. As they passed by her with their tools of trade, they stopped and Madeline asked, “How were the new units?”

“I think you'll be pleased with the results,” Henry replied with a wry look on his face.

“Thank you.” 

They both nodded and Madeline acknowledged their tacit answer then she entered the White Room again. 

Hearing footsteps approach Alain de Marillac sat more erect in the chair a beaten but proud man who refused to show how defeated he really was. Prominent twin slashes inflamed his cheeks as his face bore witness to the distinctive techniques used by the two people who had just left.

Admiring the torture twins’ handiwork, Madeline asked, “Are we ready to talk now, Monsieur de Marillac?” 

Nodding his head Alain asked bravely, “What is this place? Who are you people?” 

“Who is the mystery person who called you at the embassy? What is his role with you and the Rising Dragons?”

“I can't tell you what I don't know. You can torture me all day and that won't change.” 

“It's a deal.” 

“Who died and made you God?” He asked indignantly.

“Perhaps this might convince you Monsieur de Marillac.” 

Madeline said nothing more, but just turned and picked up a stack of newspaper clippings which she showed to him. What de Marillac saw made his heart sink. He was staring at his own death obituaries.

Madeline looked at him, satisfied to see real fear in his eyes. “As far as the world is concerned … you’re dead. Now … **tell** me what I need to know.”

**Later that same day...**

Operations quickly walked into the Briefing room where Jamie, Claire, Fergus and other operatives sat waiting quietly with stony faces. Madeline too, sat to one side of the briefing table knowing what Intel Operations would disclose. Without any preamble he began the meeting by activating the holographic imager while the operatives listened to all that he had to impart. Those gathered watched as information and a picture emerged on the holograph screen. Pacing back and forth each time he spoke, Dougal Mackenzie relayed the Intel Madeline had coerced from Alain de Marillac about members of the Rising Dragons and in particular that of the oriental woman whose face glared back at those assembled. 

“This is Madame Cheung, the only woman member of the Rising Dragons hierarchy who was personally chosen by Sun Yee Lok.”

Looking at the picture of the woman, Jamie asked, “What is her role within the triad?”

“Her main role is to procure women to work in prostitution and her exclusive high-class escort service. Alain de Marillac’s daughter was in her employ. Madame Cheung was planning on expanding her business but with Annalise de Marillac’s death this had set her plans back somewhat. She is now on the lookout for brunette Western women of Annalise’s age and build.” 

Feeling more than one pair of eyes on her, Claire inquired, “She is our next target then?” 

Operations’ nod towards her confirmed what Claire was thinking … she just knew that she would be involved to snare the woman on this mission in some way.

Dougal Mackenzie turned to his second in command to continue. “Madeline?”

“Alain de Marillac was kind enough to reveal to us the location of his mole, and gave us a description of the mystery man who approached women on their own for this Madame Cheung of the Rising Dragons.” 

“I have also done a voice analysis of the mystery man who we suspect was Alain de Marillac’s contact from the audio tapes of conversation between them at the embassy.” Fergus added confidently. 

“The plan's simple.” Operations stated. “Claire will meet with this man. We’ll then track and follow him to his meeting to discuss Claire. That's where we’ll find Madame Cheung.” 

“When and where is this meeting to take place between Claire and the informer?” Jamie requested knowing that whatever plans Operation and Madeline had that they would not bode well for his Sassenach. 

Operations gave no more details to answer Jamie’s question but only stated, “Details are on your panel. You’re on standby so stay close to Section until you leave. That will be all.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the field operatives left the room Madeline spoke quietly to Claire before she had time to leave the briefing table. “Could we see you before you leave?” 

Nodding at her, Claire Beauchamp acknowledged her request wondering what Madeline had to further add to this mission but knowing that the voice of doom was highly likely. She’d read between the lines during the briefing knowing that Madeline obviously had plans for her and this Madame Cheung particularly given her preference for western, brunette women similar to Annalise de Marillac. 

Covertly noting the exchange between the two women, Jamie realised that his initial inclinations about his superiors’ motives were not too far from the truth. Madeline certainly had more in mind for Claire than what would be outlined on her PDA. He knew _exactly_ just what she would propose to her for this mission given the Intel presented and Claire’s similar appearance to the deceased Annalise de Marillac. 

He would discuss it with her in privacy later at her apartment away from the prying eyes of Section One. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Operations’ Perch, the two Section Leaders were grappling with the wisdom of their decision concerning Claire Beauchamp, hoping that she would be able to carry it off and also about Jamie Fraser’s reaction once he found out about it. 

“It’s time to put Claire to the test,” Madeline stated but her words had a double meaning which Operations failed to recognise. 

In her Machiavellian mind, she was not only testing Claire about her loyalty to Section One and what was to be asked of her, but also to see what she suspected might be true ... that Claire Beauchamp had a relationship with her partner James Fraser that was more than platonic. 

Operations, however, was not convinced and said so. “Do you think it's premature?” 

“No. This mission will surely grab Madame Cheung’s attention. Now it’s just a question of how far she’s willing to go.”

“We knew the probabilities going in … just under sixty percent. Is that good enough Madeline?”

“If Madame Cheung is drawn to Claire as I suspect she will be given her resemblance to Annalise de Marillac … then I believe we can be confident in the outcome.” 

“And James?”

“James Fraser is Section. He will do whatever is necessary.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Come in Claire,” Dougal stated as Claire Beauchamp arrived at the Perch a little while later.

She walked in and stood to attention with her arms folded in front of her. With a blank stare perfected like Jamie’s, and looking at Operations and Madeline, Claire waited for the axe to fall on her. 

Without mincing words, Operations told her why she was there. “Claire, we feel that a connection to Madame Cheung can be extremely useful to us.”

“Of course.”

“However … although the profile's already been set there are some changes.”

Continuing Madeline outlined their plan. “We want you to undertake a deep cover on this assignment. It will be vital for the success of the mission. You will immerse yourself in Madame Cheung’s world and learn what you can about her dealings with the Rising Dragons and in particular Sun Yee Lok.” 

“Are you saying you’d like me to accept any proposal from her?

“Yes.” 

“For how long?”

“Indefinitely.” 

Claire’s heart dropped and her stomach was in knots. “And Jamie? … Does he know about this?”

“Not yet … You can tell him in due course. Tell him you need to learn more about Madame Cheung and being in close proximity for some time is the best way. He’ll know this is true.” 

“Is that all?” Claire replied perfecting Jamie’s blank stare and not showing any emotion although her insides were churning up.

“Yes.” 

Claire Beauchamp looked at her Section leaders while Madeline watched her closely too realising that she was internalising the fact that she was now on a deep cover mission. James Fraser had taught her well for Claire gave very little away in her stance and replies to their orders, but the fact they had asked her to go undercover with this woman was more than she could comprehend at the moment. She needed some time to digest what the mission would entail and how she would find the strength and fortitude to endure such a deep cover assignment without Jamie. 

With a blank expression on her face Claire turned and left the loft. As she walked out, Madeline looked at Operations again. The Section leaders traded a glance. 

They both looked pleased.

**In Munitions …**

Murtagh was fiddling with a modified cam’s expansion card seemingly lost in the task at hand; however, he looked up smiling when he heard the honeyed sounds of Claire Beauchamp’s voice as she approached his section. 

“Hey Murtagh,” she greeted him trying to appear upbeat for her friend upon coming into his area.

“Hey Sugar.” 

She watched as he continued to fiddle with the apparatus he was working on. “I haven't seen you for over a week. Whatcha got there?”

“Nothing much … just a cam I’m modifying,” he replied looking at her, “Heading out?” 

“Yep … Have you seen Jamie?”

“He just left.”

“Oooh!”

This was nothing new for James Fraser as he often left Section before anyone else. However, Murtagh failed to notice Claire’s disappointment in his reply about Jamie and continued to question her as he worked. 

“So how are things? How’s the mission going?”

“So far … so good but we still don’t have Sun Yee Lok.”

“Proving to be a bit elusive, is he?” 

“Yeah … you could say that.” 

“I see you have to go back to Hong Kong.”

“Yeah.”

This time Murtagh looked up at Claire finally noticing her reticent sigh. “Hey, why the long face then? You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

He put down what he was working on and gave her his undivided attention. “You don't seem so fine.”

“Murtagh, it's just this place. It just gets to me sometimes, that's all.”

“Is it the mission?”

“Sort of … It’s another new mission within a mission.”

“Well Jamie will be there to keep an eye on you.”

“Maybe …” 

“What do you mean maybe?”

“They’ve put me on a deep cover mission.”

“What? … Where?”

“At Madame Cheung’s.”

“Does Jamie know?”

“Not yet.”

“Don’t worry Claire; Jamie won’t let anything happen to you. Trust me.”

“I know …”

“You know how things are, Sugar. Things don’t just “work out” around here, they happen for a business.” 

“Yeah … but, I’m not sure I can go through with it though.” 

“It’s only a numbers game Claire. They pull the lever, whatever comes out three cherries, that’s the jackpot.”

“Murtagh … it’s just that …” 

“What?”

Claire let her thoughts materialize … “I was in bad shape this time last year. I don't want to feel that way again and ... I fit the profile again for this mission. I’m getting a bit sick of it. Tall, leggy brunettes! I wish I was shorter and blonde occasionally.”

“Oh, I see,” Murtagh replied biting his lip in mirth.

He looked at Claire and his eyes crinkled with mischievousness, “Hey … come to think of it … Madeline fits THAT bill! She could take your place.” Murtagh winked at her with the cheeky, craggy grin that Claire loved, breaking her from her melancholy. “Don’t worry … You’ll knock ‘em dead Sugar!"

Laughing, she answered, “Thanks Murtagh … you always put things into perspective.”

“Keep your powder dry. Sure, as hell going to miss you Sugar.” 

“I’ll be back,” Claire replied and began to walk away but paused when Murtagh added in all seriousness.

“Talk to Jamie. He’ll figure out something.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight Murtagh.” 

“Goodnight Sugar,” he replied as he watched Claire Beauchamp walk away from his station with much on her mind and hoped in some ways that his words had given her some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the first of seven scenarios of _Covert Operations._ **THANK YOU** for reading and I hope you will enjoy the next phase of this story.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When James Fraser finds out about Claire’s deep cover mission, he high tails it to her apartment to reassure her that he will find a way to protect her. They have a goodbye to remember before she is to immerse in her mission with Madame Cheung. This chapter is a little **suggestive**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Chapter 29 and it begins the new #Scenario 2/7.

#  Covert Operations 

****

**CHAPTER 30(S)**

As Jamie drove his Mercedes along the darkened streets, his heart raced with the anticipation of seeing Claire about what had transpired after the briefing at Section today. Whatever Madeline and Operations had asked of his Sassenach would definitely be hanging over her head like an ominous black cloud, and if his suspicions were correct, they had ordered Claire on a deep cover mission with Madame Cheung which he was not at all happy about.

_Were they testing her or him or both of them by their actions? Madeline and Operations often threw curved balls in their direction to test them all for the good of Section. Was this another of those times?_

Nevertheless, despite what their reasoning may be, Jamie wanted to reassure Claire that he would find a way to protect her and help her through the initial stages of the new mission until he was able to set an alternate plan into action. They had no guarantees of what tomorrow may hold for them but if Madeline and Operations had ordered Claire on a deep cover mission this would separate her from him and he wouldn’t be able to protect her. Jamie knew that Claire was more than capable of handling any situations that arose in Hong Kong without him, unless that is … Madame Cheung asked her to do something which she was vehemently opposed to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short time after entering into her neighbourhood Jamie pulled up outside Claire’s apartment building. Pulling into the curb, he parked his car and took a moment to survey the surroundings. The immediate area was devoid of traffic and was relatively dark and deserted. As he stood across the street from Claire's apartment building Jamie looked up to her residence and could see lights on in the living area. The balcony area was also illuminated and once realizing that she was outside, he stepped back into the shadows to observe her movements and try to gauge her mindset.

_Good, she’s home,_ Jamie thought as he watched.

He had chosen this apartment for her after her final training at Section knowing that Claire would love the French windows that opened onto the small, private courtyard overlooking the city lights. He knew this light and airy apartment was perfect for her and she had loved it at first sight. It was a haven away from Section One and a place where she could relax and feel normal. As he watched her, he noticed that Claire appeared lost in her own thoughts. She was probably thinking about whatever Madeline and Operations had discussed today and the danger of the situation they may have placed her in.

Jamie continued to watch until Claire turned and went back inside her apartment. Grabbing the bottle of whisky he had taken from his cellar earlier, he scanned the area once more then walked the few paces to the entrance of Claire’s building. With these thoughts in mind, he opened the security door and proceeded to her apartment on the fourth floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She hated drinking alone, but feeling the need for something to take her mind off what had happened at Section One today, Claire planned to drown her sorrows in the bottle of red that she had been saving for a special occasion. Taking the bottle of wine and glass from beneath the counter she placed them on the bench. Opening the top cupboard near her stove, she rummaged around in the cabinet looking for the corkscrew she had just bought the other day. Finding it, she set about opening the wine and poured some into a glass.

Ambling into the living room, Claire placed her glass of wine on the coffee table then chose her favourite CD with haunting French melodies and placed it on her stereo. Taking her wine glass from the table she sat in her comfy art deco chair listening to Françoise Hardy’s lilting tones surround her. She casually sipped the glass of wine in her hand as her thoughts centred on what Madeline and Operations had intonated today at their private meeting in the perch after the briefing.

She closed her eyes and deep in thought reminisced about what would await her on this mission while at the same time lost to the melancholy of the music that filtered through her apartment.

_Being separated from Jamie would be unbearable particularly now that they had become closer since their mission to Lamma Island. Circumstances were cruel. It was so unfair of Madeline and Operations to place her in this situation but she knew that their machinations were always veiled in some underlying motives that had little to do with the mission or Section One. Had they suspected that Jamie and she had developed a closer relationship while searching for Tony Wong? They had been totally discreet and had kept their distance from each other when at Section and had also been entirely circumspect in their contact. What then were the real reasons for her deep cover to this Madame Cheung’s? Was it purely for the sake of the mission or were they trying to circumvent a potential relationship between her and Jamie?_

_This mission would also be dangerous. Her life would be in jeopardy if the Rising Dragons ever found out about her. Madame Cheung by all accounts was ruthless or she wouldn’t be in such an esteemed position within the triad. Given her role and business interests, what would she ask of her? … Would she want her to replace the void left by Annalise de Marillac and all that it entailed, and if so, could she do it?_

Claire worriedly bit her bottom lip as her thoughts took on these many tangents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the elevator came to a halt, James Fraser exited quietly with eyes fixed ahead and walked down the corridor towards Apartment 412. His stride quickened and his footsteps echoed lightly on the floor as her apartment loomed just up ahead of him and a thrill of anticipation tinged with apprehension ran through him at the thought of seeing his Claire again. Jamie had been to her apartment on many occasions but this time was different. He knew he would have to get to the bottom of Madeline and Operations’ discussion with her after the briefing and that could only be done face to face. Usually, Claire came to his office to discuss things, but he’d left Section early so they had not been able to talk about it. He needed to do this in privacy away from the prying eyes and ears of their Section One’s superiors. Thankfully Murtagh had contacted him as to Claire’s state of mind this evening when she’d left, although he had not told him why she was feeling this way. It had worried him ... worried him a lot knowing that whatever it was that had obviously been proposed to Claire other than what was on her panel was serious. Something was afoot but he would soon know what it was and if his suspicions were correct.

As he approached her door, Jamie could hear the faint sounds of some of his favourite music being played. Raising his knuckles, he lightly rapped on the wooden door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The soft knocking resonating on her door roused Claire from her thoughts. Placing her glass of wine on the coffee table she gingerly rose from the chair and made her way to the door. Checking the security screen, Claire Beauchamp immediately saw just who her visitor was.

_Jamie was here._

Standing on the threshold, James Fraser was holding a bottle of whisky in his hand. Instinctively, he raised his head knowing that Claire had activated her security screen. Although her door separated them, his glance held hers as if he were facing her with nothing separating them. Claire caught her breath at the intensity of Jamie’s glance and she swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. It was as if he could see her face and that he knew that she was troubled. Her hand touched the video screen caressing his face and noticing that Jamie, at that precise moment, closed his eyes.

_Did he feel the connection also?_

Seeing his wonderful image before her Claire touched the video screen once more. Her fingertips lightly stroked the screen in a caressing manner as if she was indeed stroking Jamie’s face. Her heart skipped a beat and began pounding in her chest. Her partner’s presence outside her apartment, away from the prying eyes of Section One, caused a sudden fluttering in the pit of her stomach as well. Claire bit her lip nervously, for although her heart was racing with the eagerness of seeing him, she felt some trepidation too.

With a slightly trembling hand she opened the door.

Feeling his body quicken James Fraser stood on the doorstep and drank in the sight of his Sassenach. His eyes drank her in a heartbeat for he could see the relief cross her face knowing that he had come to her apartment to see her. Their eyes met then held as they silently looked at one another while a tiny smile of anticipation bowed her mouth as her eyes were held captive. Jamie’s gaze was an intense stare which mesmerized her and Claire couldn’t sever from his glance. Eventually breaking the spell, she found her voice.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly in a half whisper.

Jamie said nothing, but his clear gaze swept her from head to toe in the space of a heartbeat devouring Claire’s form once more. His eyes lowered to her lips aware of that hesitant bite Claire often did when nervous. Lifting his penetrating gaze slowly back up to her eyes, James Fraser captured his Sassenach in a look that made her bones melt.

“Hi …” he answered softly, “May I come in?”

Her heart skipped another beat. Claire could only nod her tacit approval and as if in a trance she pulled the heavy door back a little further. Jamie stepped inside closing the door behind him while narrowing the space between them. Reaching out, he touched her arm sliding his fingers down her limb to clasp her hand. Claire raised her head to look at him and saw the smile light his face as he handed her the bottle of whisky.

“Here … something for ye.”

Clutching the bottle, Claire’s lips parted and her tongue peeped out, moistening her bottom lip in nervousness as she replied, “Thank you.”

Before they had a chance to move further into the apartment Jamie cut to the chase. “Did they talk to ye?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did Madeline and Operations order a deep cover on the Cheung mission?”

“Yes.”

_What Madeline and Operations had asked of her today was out of the ordinary. They must have ulterior motives to her deep cover, other than gaining Intel about the Rising Dragons triad. Perhaps it was payback time for letting Tony Wong slip through their fingers and some doubt over his debrief when they were delayed on Lamma Island. It was obvious to Jamie that they sensed or perceived to see demons where there were none. Madeline and Operations were ruthless in their pursuit of something if they feel it justified in some small away a win for them or Section without whoever may be hurt along the way. Jamie vowed that he would however get to the bottom of whatever it was they wanted. He was resolute in his convictions that he would find a way to manipulate the mission profile once he knew where he stood and would under all circumstances protect Claire at all costs._

As they talked, Claire walked to the bench placing the whisky bottle on the counter next to the opened bottle of wine that was already there. Noticing her nervous reactions, Jamie only exacerbated them further by his next actions. Closing the distance between them, he stood right behind her, and when Claire turned around, she collided with his rock-hard chest. His predatory like actions made her go to water in front of him. Placing her hands out to brace herself she felt the rise and fall of Jamie’s chest and caught her breath.

“And how did ye respond?”

“I didn't.”

“Good,” he stated as his lips gently placed a kiss to her forehead.

Claire raised her eyes to Jamie’s in appeal. “I don’t know if I can do it,” she continued worriedly.

“I’ll scan yer PDA. Something will present itself later and I’ll have a contingency strategy,” he replied reassuringly locking his gaze with hers. “I’ll make it happen mo ghràidh.”

“Okay.”

“They don't want us tae be together.”

“No they don't.”

“What about ye?”

Taken aback by Jamie’s question Claire didn’t know how to respond, so Jamie did it for her. Slipping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer captivated by the flame of desire he saw in her eyes. He leaned in for a kiss succinctly heralding his answer. Cupping her chin in his hand, Jamie turned Claire’s face up to his. Spellbound, she could only watch as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss to her lips. By the time his lips finally touched hers all coherent thoughts had fled her mind. Jamie pulled her closer to his warm, hard body and within a few seconds Claire was nestled against him with her arms wrapped around him. The kiss was gentle and Jamie savoured the sweet warmth of her mouth against his knowing that this may very well be the last opportunity for them to be together like this for a long time.

Claire’s heart leapt in her chest as Jamie’s fingertips rested against her throat feeling the beating of the vein under her skin. Their light touch made her close her eyes in blissful joy as his lips gently swept across her forehead then her eyelids. Trailing his lips down Claire’s cheek, Jamie lingered his caress at the corner of her inviting mouth. Then in delicious assault he placed fleeting, whisper light kisses across her cheek and face with caresses that made Claire’s pulse race. Thrilling shivers of pleasure danced along her spine as her soft moan of satisfaction echoed in Jamie’s ear and she swayed toward him.

“Mmm,” she murmured with sudden yearning.

Threading her fingers through Jamie’s unruly hair, Claire held his mouth to hers deepening their kiss. His lips tasted salty; his mouth soft yet hard at the same time. Warmth spread through her body and Claire wanted Jamie so desperately she felt as though she would burst. She could hardly breathe as it was. The taste of his mouth on hers, and the feel of him against her body was all she cared about.

His first few kisses were tentative yet probing as lips joined softly, again and again. Aligning their heads, their mouths touched ... then separated ... only to connect once again. Soft lips caressed Claire’s gently, almost reverently until opening his mouth; his tongue sought entry to her mouth and claimed her with burning desire. Sighing audibly she reciprocated his potent caresses.

“Cl-aire ...”

Breathing heavily against her mouth, his lips teased hers with each syllable of her name. A low groan quivered in his throat as he too felt the effects of Claire’s nearness. Their shared kiss at the consulate ball had been far too brief, but now he had time to make amends.

_But how much time did he really have? Not nearly enough, Jamie thought, but they had this moment._

It took all of his strength not to devour his Sassenach’s soft mouth all over again. Grudgingly breaking the kiss his fixed gaze caressed her appearance with piercing blue eyes. Reaching up his hand Jamie caressed Claire’s eyebrow, as he trailed his fingertips to her cheeks, her lips and jaw in an all too familiar gesture. With half lidded eyes he swept her face again committing to memory the effect that his nearness had on her. His Claire was beautiful.

Hurriedly, she began to take off his jacket lowering it from Jamie’s shoulders while frantically touching his body at the same time. However; without severing his gaze, he captured Claire’s hands as he finished the task tossing his leather jacket carelessly to the bench where the whisky bottle sat. The piercing blue eyes of her partner caressed her face while the fire in his eyes caused an intense heat to radiate throughout her body. His intentions were perfectly clear. Reaching down, he captured her hand in his.

Claire Beauchamp could not look away. She watched Jamie Fraser begin to pull her slowly towards him with a predatory look in his eyes that scorched her soul and made her shiver in anticipation.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie puts Claire’s mind at rest about her fears concerning the deep cover mission with Madame Cheung. Although they share a passionate goodbye to remember, a poignant but bittersweet night awaits them. This chapter contains some **suggestive / NSFW** text.

**CHAPTER 31 (S/NSFW)**

James Fraser was seducing her and Claire had no power to resist falling under his spell and she couldn't stop herself; she had to touch him. Unable to take her eyes from his she tentatively raised her fingertips to Jamie’s jaw. Skimming them lightly over the indentation on his chin, Claire trailed her fingertips up to touch his mouth aware of Jamie’s intense gaze following her every movement. 

He smiled in a way that made her heart skip a beat and she trembled when he lowered his head. 

Capturing her petal soft lips in tender and loving caresses, Jamie’s mouth nipped and withdrew seductively before returning again and again. His lips opened slightly and Claire felt his tongue lightly caress her lower lip before seeking entry into her sweet mouth. Their tongues duelled playfully until her sigh caused Jamie to hold her tighter and deepen the kiss. Aligning her head to accommodate his assault on her lips, she could only surrender to the moment. 

Leaning into Jamie’s body she let the feelings pour over her as he worked his magic on her heightened senses.

Claire’s head fell backwards as Jamie kissed her tenderly. He made her feel things she couldn’t control for when she was with him, she felt whole and alive. Her common sense however, seemed to desert her along with any rational thought processes, for she went to water whenever Jamie kissed her. These feelings were so much more exacerbated than at the embassy ball when he’d ushered her onto the dance floor. This was an invitation for a dance of desire … and Claire knew that she could not resist the powerful pull of Jamie Fraser’s magnetism. 

She was on fire for him with a burning desire that made it difficult for her to breathe. 

Jamie’s hands were dexterous in their haste to feel his Sassenach’s velvet soft skin. Ever so slowly he began removing Claire’s clothing by inserting his hands beneath the material of her top. Quickly raising her arms, he pulled the top over her head revealing her beautiful body to his sight. With shaking hands Jamie then inched his fingers into Claire’s sweat pants effortlessly lowering them down her body. 

What had started out as a slow erotic task soon escalated and with a rapid flurry, clothing was soon scattered every which way across the floor. In no time at all Claire was standing semi naked in her living room while Jamie stood gloriously naked in front of her. There was no escaping the affect his nakedness was having on her and she tentatively lowered her eyes admiring Jamie’s ripped torso. 

James Fraser was dangerous … and oh, so lethal

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~

Claire watched mesmerized as Jamie’s fingers lingered awhile caressing her aroused body. The hairs on her skin rose as she felt the cold night air touch her fevered flesh, but inside she was melting with the heat of her partner’s touch. She sucked in her breath as he lightly caressed the underside of her breasts cupping them in his hands before gently sliding his fingers over their luscious curves. Single-mindedly, Jamie stroked his thumbs over Claire’s nipples, teasing the sensitive nerve endings until they grew taut. 

“Oh God!” 

The involuntary expletive echoed in her ear as Jamie leaned down to place hot kisses to her now heaving breasts. Feeling the touch of his tongue as it lathed her aroused flesh caused shudders of surrender to track through her body. Her head fell back in surrender as his lips roamed across her flesh then with laboured breathing Claire moaned when Jamie paused at the base of her throat before erotically travelling along the length of her neck. 

Looking up at him with hooded eyes, his name was a sigh on the tip of her tongue. “Ahhhh … Jamie …” 

Adroit fingertips slowly ventured to the juncture of Claire’s legs erotically stroking the only piece of clothing she wore … the delicate lace underwear covering her groin. Sublime feelings of desire filled her as he continued to stroke her backwards and forwards until he felt moistness on the tips of his fingers. The friction of his touch across the lace was painfully stimulating and Claire was unable to stop the feelings coursing through her. She squirmed in a puddle of sensual bliss. James Fraser knew exactly what he was doing to his Sassenach and inserting his hands into the lace fabric, he eased them down her legs and away from her body. 

Claire welcomed the intimate feel of skin to skin as Jamie then sensually slid his fingertips along and over her highly sensitised body. “Hmmm …Mmmm,” she whimpered, her head rolling backwards to reveal the glorious length of her neck once more. 

Lowering his head, Jamie wrapped his arms around her trembling body rubbing his torso erotically against hers. With his lips just hovering over hers, he gently fanned his warm breath across Claire’s mouth. Sighing in acute need, his actions tormented her until she thought she would expire. Daubing her skin with hot kisses, Jamie licked his tongue up the column of Claire’s throat caressing her skin as he inched his way towards her ear. Her body began to crumble in sheer elation at all that Jamie was doing to her senses and when he swirled his tongue around the whorls of her ears, Claire felt her body’s response in spades. James Fraser was unravelling her little by little and all she could do was feel. 

Pulling her back up to his chest, Claire could feel the staccato hammering of his heart beats accelerating in passion and when she opened her eyes, she lovingly touched his face capturing his gaze fiercely once more. Reciprocating, Jamie placed gentle kisses across her cheek then his lips returned to capture Claire’s mouth nibbling on her bottom lip. Sliding his hands up into her glorious hair he cupped his love’s head urging her even closer. Then with his fingers entwined in her auburn tresses Jamie brought his Sassenach’s mouth flush to his own. Claire was lost to the moment and totally lost to the man in whose arms she found a safe haven. 

Surrendering to the passion raging inside them and still kissing, Jamie led Claire upstairs to her bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, he took a step backwards releasing his hold on her and looked deeply into desire filled eyes. His Claire was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and the way she always responded to his touch made his heart burst with love for her. His outstretched hands gathered her closer to his body in playful teasing. As he began to walk Claire backwards towards her bed, Jamie placed his hands on her hip and gently caressed her thigh. Then leaning towards her with intent he devoured Claire with his eyes.

He watched as her dilated pupils darkened in passion. 

Claire reciprocated Jamie’s playful gesture. With a coy look in his direction, she too moved backwards raising her hand and placing it to his warm chest. Bursting sparks of desire ignited like fireworks when her fingertips touched his body. So sensitised and highly attuned was she to Jamie’s allure that Claire moaned for she too was in a heightened state of sexual arousal and she had no control over what she was feeling. Her breasts ached. Her nerve endings were humming while her breath hitched in her throat. 

Breathing shallowly, her hands glided up his chest as Jamie’s hands circled her waist bringing her body flush to his own. 

Leaning in for a kiss, Claire closed her eyes when she felt the gentle touch of Jamie’s mouth tenderly caress hers. Her fingertips inched higher touching Jamie’s shoulder as the affect of his kiss took hold. Gentle nips anointed her mouth and Claire sighed as his caresses fanned her lips. Jamie kissed her once ... twice ... three times ... and on the fourth time his lips lingered seductively. Lifting Claire slightly from the floor, he held her to his body. She angled her head as he placed repeated kisses to her mouth only to break away releasing her lips while tenderly biting her bottom lip. Claire sighed and moved her head in the opposite direction. Still Jamie placed kisses to her mouth and she felt her body turn to water in his relentless pursuit. 

This was no longer a game. 

_This woman surely would be the death of him, he reflected. Claire Beauchamp was a she devil with an angelic face but was also a seductress in disguise._

A shudder went through him as Claire’s hips brushed his while one long leg pressed against his thigh. Jamie’s body betrayed his reactions to her nearness for when she stretched her lithe body against him sighing, his erection swelled between her legs. Taking the initiative, Claire then pressed the enticing curves of her body closer against him rubbing Jamie’s hardened cock with her mound. 

Pulling her against him Jamie did likewise. Then cupping Claire’s buttocks, he pressed his groin harder to her warmth imitating her actions and replying with some of his own. When her knees began to buckle, he pulled her close before she slid to the floor, then Jamie lifted Claire up from the ground and carried her to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~

The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes as they lay among the crumpled sheets of her bed. Tormenting Claire, Jamie placed open mouthed kisses along the length of her jaw line and then back again which caused her head to fall backwards in supplication. His hands then edged around her body drawing her closer. With a shivering need Claire also caressed his back while her fingers lightly traced over his warm skin. Jamie reacted by propelling her forward and aligning her with his aroused body, then he rocked his hips against her signalling his intent. 

Claire moaned with a guttural pleasure that resonated through her body. She wanted this man desperately. 

She clutched his shoulders, but Jamie held her still against his chest which only accelerated her heartbeats in sync with his. Claire tried to rock her hips back and forth against his in a demand for his movement into her body, but he ignored her appeal. Jamie was in control and his persuasive lips meandered up her chest and along the column of her throat taking Claire to the brink of madness. With kisses alternating between soothing and demanding, Jamie continued to kiss her. And when he captured her top lip between his teeth, Claire’s head fell backwards against the pillow. Raising himself up on his arms, James Fraser stared into her passion glazed eyes while her chest heaved in anticipation of what was to come. 

Smooth to the touch, her enticing curves fitted perfectly into the palm of his hand and Claire felt Jamie smile as he placed his soft lips to her velvet breasts. His tongue lathed the puckered skin around her areolas before taking possession of her hardened nipples. Gasping at the sensation of his lips, she rose up from the bed when she felt the gentle nips of Jamie’s teeth against her breast. His tongue followed, soothing the ache before moving to her other breast alternatively caressing and abrading. 

Claire in turn offered him everything of herself. It had been so long since their passionate encounter on Lamma Island and the rapturous night they had spent in each other’s arms. Capitulating, she answered his demands, while wordlessly communicating her needs just as coherently. 

Simultaneously humbled and empowered, Jamie still wanted more. He needed more, while with his body … he silently demanded more. He ached with longing to consummate their love once again. Deftly parting Claire’s legs, he gently placed the tip of his erection against her then slowly … slowly … he pressed against her easing himself into her welcoming warmth. 

Luminous eyes burned into his before Claire pulled Jamie urgently into her embrace. Sweeping the damp hair tendrils back from his face, she arched beneath him, taking Jamie deeper into the silken heat of her body and with an emotion laced voice she groaned his name against his mouth. 

Swallowing hard, Jamie held himself still before pushing even further into her depths. Cradling Claire’s face in his hands, he kissed her … gently at first, then deeper … and harder. She answered with a yielding whimper which Jamie captured against his lips. Twisting against him, her thigh rode high around Jamie’s hips; her breasts rose and fell rapidly with her every shallow breath. Claire wrapped her legs around his buttocks and pressed her heels into his flesh urging a deeper joining. Feeling Jamie’s penis begin to swell, she flexed her inner muscles to prevent him from withdrawing, while her body clenched tightly around him. 

Only when he was completely inside of her did Jamie begin to move. Staring into her eyes, he began to roll his hips in a slow, fierce rhythm. Claire gasped biting her bottom lip. He thrust harder and a little deeper. Jamie withdrew … then sank back deeper once again pushing them closer and closer to the edge of sublime oblivion. Closing her eyes, Claire began to move with him. Her husky mew resonated in his ear as Jamie’s repeated strokes overwhelmed her. Their bodies moved in complete and total unison, rising and falling, moving forward and back. 

The intense friction of his movements in and out of her depths was magnificent and Claire huskily whimpered his name, “Ja-mie.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~

Resting his weight on his knees, Jamie placed his hands under Claire’s head. His buttocks flexed with each forward movement as he thrust again into his love’s depths. With rhythmic strokes, he continued to bring Claire to the pinnacle of desire. She raised her hips to help deepen his thrusts, but Jamie temporally slowed his rhythm and he watched his Sassenach writhing on the bed. He’d never seen anything more beautiful. Claire’s hands clenched the sheets twisting the material while her head thrashed from side to side. When Jamie hit her special spot, she moaned and arched up against him. Raising her hands from the twisted sheets she sank her fingers deeply into Jamie’s back, leaving pressure welts on his skin. 

Holding her close he began thrusting once more before finally merging with her so deeply that he could feel the slick sensation of her walls embracing his cock. Claire felt every exquisite centimetre of his erection filling her depths. What began as a slow rhythmic pace soon increased, as Jamie repeatedly entered and withdrew from her body, each thrust quicker, deeper, and harder than the last. Shivers of desire ricocheted through her being as he brought her closer to an orgasmic capitulation. 

“Cl-aire!” Jamie moaned as he struggled to contain his climax. He wanted to guide her to experience her own orgasm before he sought his own release.

Her lips parted on a gasp as the velvety warmth of her body began to shiver around him. With a soft moan tearing from her throat, Claire exploded in ecstasy.

Her inner muscles clenched around Jamie’s cock as he took her over the edge into total oblivion. Her hands gripped his back, holding Jamie closer to her while she bit his shoulder while at the same time entwining her legs with his quivering as her orgasm exploded inside her. However, before it had reached its crescendo, Jamie once again thrust into her with his magnificent cock as he continued to stroke wildly against her. Lifting his hand to grip her hip more firmly, he held Claire hard against him as he pressed deeper into the warmth of her body. 

Humming with sensation after sensation, Claire writhed as throbbing and explosive vibrations ricocheted within her depths. “Oooh … Yesss!” 

Claire’s passionate cry urged Jamie to follow. Tremors exploded around him as her pleasure became his pleasure and his body swelled with his impending release as he felt Claire’s walls capture his length. 

"Ahhhh!" Jamie cried out as the rapture of his release quickly shattered all of his control. 

Feeling rippling, earth shattering sensations course through his body, Jamie succumbed to the bliss of their joining as he too reached an incredible climax.

Claire wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jamie buried his face into the crook of her neck for the intense feeling as if he was passing the core of his soul to his woman reverberated in a burst of kaleidoscopic awareness.

Everything suddenly made sense as if he was seeing things clearly for the first time. Spent ... Jamie whispered her name reverently as the last throes of his climax pulsated over him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Exhausted their breathing gradually grew more even and their hearts slowed to a steady beat. Claire placed her head on Jamie’s chest and idly trailed her fingertips across his skin. Her light touch however, heightened his feelings and Jamie’s chest rose and fell in acceleration once more. He closed his eyes enjoying the renewed sensations of her touch while Claire felt the increased vibrations of his heartbeats when she placed her hand to his heart. 

“Jamie?” 

He felt the soft caress of her lips as she kissed his chest where her fingers had strayed. “Hmmm?” 

Claire raised her head to look at him. He could see in her eyes that something was troubling her, but Jamie let her continue.

“The mission? … What if … what if … I can’t do it? What if Madame Cheung wants me to …?” 

She had finally broached the subject of her discussion at Section One earlier in the day and her unfinished words washed over him. Jamie lightly stroked her back in a slow comforting, circular motion; however, on feeling the tension in Claire’s body, he pulled her up closer kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll think of something before it comes to that.” Jamie’s gaze held hers, piercing in his intent. “Claire … It will be okay mo ghràidh,” he reassured her allaying any apprehension she may have. 

But she wasn’t totally convinced. “What if Madeline and Operations really want a permanent long-term arrangement?” 

“I’ll find a way mo nighean donn.”

His words were comforting and Claire nuzzled into his strong arms “Okay,” she said and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Idly fingering her dishevelled auburn tresses Jamie asked, “Have ye prepped?” 

“Yes.”

“I’ll go over yer PDA en route.”

Suddenly the sound of Jamie's cell phone rang interrupting their conversation. The chilling ring tone immediately affected the two lovers embracing for there was only one reason that his cell phone would ring. Jamie noticed the hesitation in Claire’s eyes as she looked at him, but he lovingly stroked her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek reassuringly. Tightening his arms, he pulled her closer as he reached down and brought the handset to his ear.

“Yes?”

“Jacques.”

Severing the call, Jamie absently continued to smooth Claire’s hair as his fingertips caressed her cheek knowing that his next words would cut her like a knife to the heart. Finally capturing her gaze, he said the words Claire least wanted to hear. 

“We have to go.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels have been set in motion for the second phase of apprehending the elusive Sun Yee Lok of the Rising Dragons triad. Jamie and Claire begin the first stage of their new mission, but one that could be dangerous for Claire as she goes deep undercover. A mystery man makes his appearance in a Hong Kong bar and he finally approaches Claire never knowing that Section One is using him to get to Madame Cheung.

**CHAPTER 32**

Jamie and Claire sat opposite to each other in the Section jet en route to Shek Kong Airfield a provincial airport in the New Territories. She watched as he worked at his computer going over last-minute details of the profile while the other team members caught some shuteye on the journey. Although they were beginning the first phase of the new mission and her deep cover, Claire’s thoughts centred on their evening spent in her apartment. She placed a tentative fingertip to her swollen lips that still tingled from the sensation of Jamie’s against hers. Covertly she glanced up at him as he typed. He noticed her gesture and reciprocated the gaze before she lowered her eyes from his scrutiny, then closing them in fatigue, Claire soon fell asleep.

James Fraser watched her sleeping as he typed, knowing that the next stage of the mission may prove to be a little dangerous. Claire’s new deep cover profile with Madame Cheung worried him as it was fraught with danger and intrigue. She would be on her own without him to back her up, but he would find a way one way or another. He’d done some checking of his own on the so-called mystery man that had been Alain de Marillac’s’ informer and go between, but it was this Madame Cheung of the Rising Dragon’s hierarchy who was a conundrum. 

_Just who was she?_

_Women in powerful positions often had to assert themselves to rise within the ranks and were as a rule, more ruthless than men. There was no doubt in his mind that Madame Cheung wouldn’t have been able to rise to power within the triad to become a member of Sun Yee Lok’s inner circle, if she wasn’t a formidable woman. He was somewhat concerned, but if Claire could deal with Madeline she could surely hold her own against Madame Cheung._

As he watched her sleeping, he also had visions of Annalise de Marillac who had been in Madame Cheung’s employ. His mental pictures centred on what the dead body of the beautiful girl had looked like. Jamie closed his eyes and felt his heart tighten in his chest, as his thoughts wandered to the woman who slept so peacefully opposite him en route to an uncertain deep cover mission. 

_What if it had been Claire? What if he wasn’t there to protect her? What if …_

Shaking himself from that malaise Jamie peered over the top of his computer at his Sassenach while the jet winged its way back into the surreal world that they inhabited … and to the mission at hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lights inside the smoky bar were a contrast to the colourful neon glow of signs that that lit up the sidewalk advertising the entertainment within. Inside the premises, the lights were dim, and men congregated around the tables watching the nubile girl on stage wrap herself around a pole in all sorts of contortionist moves. She probably wasn’t more that eighteen years old and here she was dancing half naked in front of a salivating crowd of local Chinese men and curious tourists out to experience the seedier side to Hong Kong. It was a typical joint to many others that were scattered along Nathan Road in the Tsim Sha Tsui District at the tip of Kowloon Peninsula. In this densely congested area of a square kilometre there were numerous shops, bars, nightclubs and topless clubs bustling with activity. By day these entertainment areas were the front for hawkers’ wares, but they came alive at night and were a hive of activity for people seeking a good time. 

Once again Jamie’s team was in place in order to search for leads to those behind the death of the girl on the junk, the Rising Dragons and the owner of the Escort Service. They were all in play in this Hong Kong bar waiting for the man who they knew would arrive shortly … the so-called mystery man that was Alain de Marillac’s contact to Madame Cheung of the Rising Dragons. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As she worked behind the bar serving customers their drinks, Claire Beauchamp watched the clientele gather around the bar and sit at the tables watching the show. Reporting in to Fergus she asked, “Any leads yet?” 

_“I’ve got visual but there is none. We still don't know why he's not here yet.”_

“There’s a new man just walked in. He's sitting at the end of the bar.” Claire stated and to Jamie said, “Do you recognize him?” 

“No.” Then speaking to Fergus asked, “Can you identify him?” 

_“Give me a minute … I’ll see what I can do. Claire, give me a view.”_

Claire slid a small cylinder forward and made her way over to him when a slightly inebriated man approached her with his empty glass in hand and sat on a bar stool next to the man who had just walked in. The small camera lens inside the cylinder captured a visual of the men at the bar and the images of both of them appeared on Fergus's computer screen back at Systems. 

“Hey! Sweetheart! Come here!” A slightly inebriated patron of the bar called out.

Walking over to the man, Claire asked, “Is there a problem?”

“Hit me again babe!” he stated giving her a lecherous look, indicating he would rather _“hit”_ on her.

“Sure,” she replied offering small talk while replenishing the alcoholic beverage desired. “Is that all?” 

“One drink for you too, I'm buying.”

“No thanks, I don’t drink on the job.” 

“C'mon, you'll see me in a whole new light.” 

“I said no.”

The drunk suddenly became aware of the other man at the bar watching him as he tried to chat Claire up. Turning to face him he asked abruptly, “What are you looking at huh?”

“I don't like your attitude.” 

“Really?” He sneered raising his hackles at the affront.

“Yeah, really. How much do you weigh?”

He became more defensive. “What's it to you?”

“I'm just curious.”

“220, so what?”

“Wow. I didn't realize they could pile that much crap on a barstool.”

Seeing that this altercation could quickly escalate into a barroom brawl, Claire Beauchamp quietly intervened. “Don't do this, please. Do you want to get me fired?” she replied trying to avoid a confrontation as the man got off his bar stool and walked over to the other man. 

Hey … I'm just trying to teach this bozo some manners.”

Suddenly, a bouncer appeared and asked, “Is everything okay Claire? … Do you want me to toss these guys out?”

Looking up, Claire shrugged and told him, “Yeah everything’s fine Rupert … just a misunderstanding … Jack here says that all the time. Don’t you Jacky?”

Looking at Claire but still keeping his eye on the man he replied. “Hey sorry man … can’t blame a guy for trying to hit on a beautiful woman.” Then looking at Claire sheepishly stated, “Well … what do you say? Wanna get together sometime?”

“Yeah! Sure! In your dreams!” She replied cheekily.

“One day you’ll say yes … and then I’ll be waiting babe,” he mumbled winking at her. Taking his drink Jack went off to watch the show leaving the guy at the bar behind.

“Whoa. What was all that about?”

“He’s a regular. Comes in every night. He’s harmless really. Here have a drink on the house.” 

“Thanks.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Who was he, Fergus?” Jamie enquired a tad frustrated that things were moving too slowly for his liking.

_“I'm not showing a match. He’s not in any of our databases.”_

Switching to a different computer, Fergus checked if the man’s details were on another computer database source. 

_“He’s not listed … and more than likely … he’s an innocent like Jack there at the bar.”_

“Stay with it Fergus and patch through if something comes up.” Jamie instructed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later another man dressed in a brown suit and geeky glasses entered the bar and stood in the doorway casting his eyes over the clientele. The last time he had followed a lead, was when a woman of the right description was last seen employed in the populous area in Central on Hong Kong Island. This area of a few short streets was packed with bars and popular drinking venues just a short distance from Central Police station and prison. However, that lead had proved fruitless as the woman had moved on. Acting on another tip off he’d had about a woman who had once worked in Hong Kong's vibrant bar and nightlife scene of Lan Kwai Fong, he had followed the lead to this bar. His informant had been casing this joint for a while now, and knowing that he was interested in tall, leggy brunettes, the information he’d given him had certainly raised his hopes. Perhaps this barmaid was the one his informant had located before but she had needed to keep on the move to escape the law and was now working here. 

Backtracking his glance across the patrons once more, his eyes rested on the barmaid and his stomach knotted. At long last his search was over. He had found her.

He’d been looking for the woman he had seen at the airport for months now and he had been on many a wild goose chase in search of her only to come up empty handed. It had taken a lot of called in favours to track her down, however, as he clasped eyes on her now, he smiled happily for it seemed that the woman working here was indeed the one he’d been searching for. 

This beauty would be worth big money. She was gorgeous, brunette, statuesque and alluring all the qualities required by Madame Cheung who would be most pleased. A proposition formed in his mind, and he rubbed his hands in glee knowing that he had just hit the jackpot. Although he knew his asking price would surely be met when he introduced her to Madame Cheung, he thought he just might up the ante with this one … she was after all the _“pièce de résistance.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fergus’s voice suddenly resonated in his headset. _“Jamie. Doorway.”_

Jamie however, had noticed the man entering the club too. “Yes … I know. Perimeter teams converge. Possible target has just entered.” He watched as the reedy thin man with thinning hair confidently approached one of the tables and sat down watching the girls perform. 

Lighting up a cigarette he sat back in his chair and surveyed the room while casting several glances over at the bar where Claire was working. Then as the drink waitress passed by his table, he caught her eye summoning her over to place an order. “Get me a whisky sour …”

“Certainly sir.” 

“… and give this note to the brunette barmaid,” he said leaning forward and placing a hundred dollar bill into her bra.

“Sure! Gee thanks!” 

Geillis sauntered over to Claire and handed her the note that had been given to her by the target. Indicating who it was, Claire followed her gaze and looked in the direction of the man at the table, the one who had just entered the club. She took the note but didn’t read it. 

Returning with his drink Geillis Duncan placed it in front of him. “Here you are sir.”

As the target took a sip he looked over towards where Claire was now reading his note. She looked up. Catching her eye, the target nodded in her direction, smiled and raised his glass in a salute. Claire merely acknowledged him and then continued to go about her duties serving and talking to the customers at the bar. 

Her rebuttal was a mere formality. Mystery man never gave up the fight. He could wait all night if needs be. So, biding his time, he waited until the bar was clear of customers and the barmaid was alone. He rose and made his way over to the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Any new Intel, Fergus?” 

_“None yet. Do you recognize him?”_

“No. Can you I.D. him?”

_“See what I can do.”_

Jamie watched the overconfident swagger of the man as he approached Claire and took at seat. Once he was seated, James Fraser too made his way over to the bar and sat a few stools away from the target.

“You getting all this Fergus?”

_“Yes … I’m running his profile through our system as we speak. Shouldn’t be too long if he’s there.”_

“Good” 

_“Claire?”_

“I’m ready,” she replied knowing that the mission profile was now really in play.

Having seen the man approach in the mirror behind the bar she’d ignored his presence for a moment, then without looking up Claire asked, “Good evening. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have vodka, rocks, please.”

“Coming up ... There you go,” she said as she placed his drink on the bar. “Enjoy.”

_“Claire, give me a view.”_

“Thank you,” he replied taking a sip of the drink, then when he placed it back on the counter, Claire Beauchamp used a large ring on her finger to scan the glass for fingerprints which were immediately transmitted back to Fergus Claudel in Section to analyse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Section One, the bar scene appeared on his computer screen as Fergus sat back in his chair watching the computer process the information and waited for any Intel to materialize. While he was running the scan on the mystery man’s voice, the fingerprints on the glass were being analysed simultaneously as well. 

“Is it him, Fergus?”

_“I'm not showing a match yet, but if he’s in any of our databases it will show a match soon.”_

He switched to a different computer and in no time an image of a face appeared on the computer screen matching the description which Alain de Marillac had given them of his informant. At the same time the computer repeated the mystery man’s words and voice as it narrowed down the search processing the slight British accent. After a few minutes a computer reading stating … “VOICE PRINT MATCH” … appeared. 

_“It’s a match Jamie … his name is Oliver Chan. A British citizen of Chinese extraction.”_

As soon as the recognition data had been verified Claire was informed that she was now in play with the designated target. _“Claire … It’s him.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the man had finished his drink, the target raised his hand to gain Claire’s attention again. 

Making her way back over to him she asked, “Yes sir? … What can I do for you?” 

“Well babe … it’s more what **I** can do for **you,** ” he replied smarmily toying with his empty glass.

Jamie watched as the man began his spiel, one he had seen many times before when the target thought he could sway and impress Claire. He watched as she merely reeled him in hook, line and sinker.

Raising her face, she looked at the creep lounging on the bar as if he owed it. “Oh yeah?”

Staring her in the eye and with a wink he continued, “Yeah! … So, tell me, what’s a good looking girl like you doing working in a joint like this?”

“Ah ... the pay’s good,” she replied flippantly.

“Well how would you like to work in a classier place?” 

“Nah … I like it here … the hours are good.”

“I can better that … in fact I can do much, **much** better than that. Are you interested?” 

“Could be? How much does it pay?”

“Let’s just say it lucrative … very lucrative. It could be anything up to triple your salary here. You may even be able to name your own price.”

“Hmm … Now … I’m listening,” Claire replied which only made Oliver Chan believe that he had her undivided attention.

“Good. Perhaps we can discuss this at my table … in private.”

“Okay … I have a break in ten minutes … I’ll meet you then ...”

“My apologises ... I’m forgetting my manners. My name is Oliver Chan.” 

Then with a self-satisfied look her way he got up to leave the bar, leaned forward and whispered, “You won’t regret it … I can assure you. I’ll be waiting …?”

“My real name is Caitriona but everyone calls me Claire.”

“Claire.” He looked at her before saying, “Hmm … That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you.”

“Mesmerizing and classy … just like you my dear. I can see that we are going to have a very rewarding relationship,” he replied confidently. “See you in ten.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Chan makes Claire Beauchamp a proposition she is unable to refuse and contacts Madame Cheung with good news not knowing that Section One is monitoring his every move. Suspicious of police interference, she changes the meeting place from her home in Repulse Bay to a more secretive place. Will Jamie be able to keep her under surveillance without being discovered or has Claire fallen off Section One’s radar?

**CHAPTER 33**

The music in the nightclub eventually died down somewhat while the girls on stage took a small break. As he only had a few minutes, Oliver Chan flipped open his cell phone and quickly dialled an unlisted number then waited for the ringing of the phone to be answered. Claire, the barmaid, would soon be here to meet with him and he wanted to inform Madame Cheung of his potential conquest. 

After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time the phone was eventually answered and a cultured female voice was heard on the other end. _“Yes?”_

“Madame? It’s Oliver Chan.”

_“Yes.”_

“I have goods here that may be of interest to you.”

_“I’m listening.”_

“I have the very person who could replace Annalise de Marillac.”

_“Does she fit the criteria and profile?”_

“Absolutely … and more!”

_“Hmmm, interesting you have piqued my imagination … I would like to meet with this person.”_

“It can be arranged.”

_“Good … tomorrow … usual place.”_

“We’ll be there Madame.”

_“I look forward to it … good work as usual Oliver.”_

“Thank you.”

With a self-satisfied smile on his face Oliver Chan disconnected the call and replaced his cell phone into his pocket. Sitting back in his chair he was very pleased at the turn of events for Madame Cheung was curious about the new woman he had found. That was a good thing as he knew she only took the best of the women for her business. Oliver also knew of Madame Cheung’s connections to the Rising Dragons, so he recognized the need to be careful. He could ill afford for anything to go wrong for he was on his own now that Alain de Marillac was dead. He would have to use his British canny coupled with his Chinese chi to make sure that all went smoothly with Madame Cheung at the meeting tomorrow. 

But first he had to make Claire a deal that would be too good to refuse.

Casting his eyes toward the bar, Oliver noticed that the barmaid was tidying up in readiness of her break. This woman … Claire … was going to be his ticket to riches and the lifestyle that he’d always wanted. He could see it all … the villa … the fast cars and faster women. Now that Alain de Marillac was no longer in the picture having died from a heart attack at the Embassy ball, he was currently in a position to negotiate for a higher price for this woman and keep all the profits for himself. 

_Yes, he thought, when Madame Cheung saw Claire in the flesh, she would pay dearly for the services of this new woman, and he would be on easy street at long last. Hell, he may even prove useful to the Rising Dragons. He had potential that was yet untapped. If he played his cards right this could be a win-win situation for all parties._

Oliver could hardly contain the grin that crossed his mouth. All he had to do was convince Claire of her potential. He would outline a proposal to her with the view of meeting someone who could guarantee that she would make a lot of money but in a much classier environment. The fact that the classy environment was what amounted to an upmarket, exclusive brothel was beside the point. This was business and Oliver had invested a lot of time and energy into finding this woman ever since he’d seen her at the airport. There was no way that he would let her refuse his proposition, for Fate had dealt him a good hand with the death of Alain de Marillac … now was the time for him to capitalize on his good fortune.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Noticing the target lost in thought, Claire quietly sneaked up on Oliver Chan, interrupting him, “Hey … Here I am, but I only have a short while,” she said pulling out a chair to sit down at his table. 

Slightly startled, he gathered his composure and looked intently at her. “Let’s talk business then!”

“I’m all ears!” She said as she sat at the table, elbows on the table top, hands interlaced waiting for Oliver Chan to state his business proposition. 

Gazing at the gorgeous woman with the auburn locks and body to die for, Oliver declared enthusiastically, “Mark my words Claire … I am going to change your life …”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giving the impression that she hung on Chan’s every word Claire finally delivered the words he was waiting to hear. “Well Oliver, I’m very interested. Perhaps I could meet with the woman who will be responsible for changing my life?”

Internally he was ecstatic at her reply and leaning forward in his chair answered, “Yes that can be arranged. In fact, I took the liberty of contacting her in anticipation of your reply. I hope you don’t mind Claire?”

“Were you so sure I would say yes?”

“I was hoping you would find my proposition too difficult to refuse … and I was right,” he replied confidently.

“So when can we arrange a meeting?”

He didn’t want to appear too overly self-assured but knew he needed to strike quickly unless Claire changed her mind. “What about tomorrow? Is that okay?”

“Yes … it’s my day off… That will be fine.”

“Good. I’ll pick you up here at ten o’clock then,” Oliver replied most pleased with how proceedings were falling into place.

“I’ll be waiting.” Then looking at the clock Claire smiled and stated, “Hey I gotta go. I need to get back on the job before the boss says something.” 

Oliver Chan stood up as Claire rose from her seat and took her hand. Seizing the opportunity, she placed her hand on his jacket and slipped a tracker device beneath the jacket lapel. 

“Until tomorrow then.”

“Yes … tomorrow.” Subsequently just as she was leaving Oliver called her back, “Claire?” 

“Yes?”

“You won’t need this job after tomorrow, I can assure you. The world is your oyster from now on.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” was her jaunty reply.

Oliver Chan watched as Claire sauntered back over to the bar. He watched the swish of her hips and the sway of her hair as she walked away from him. She certainly was a beautiful woman and Madame Cheung would be extremely pleased that he had found such a beauty. Her clientele would pay big money for a night spent in this beautiful woman’s company and she was a prize he was going to capitalize on. Oliver could see the dollars filling his coffers as he daydreamed about the riches he would receive from Madame Cheung for her services. 

Tomorrow could not come quick enough for him as he too made an exit from the club.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Section One, Fergus had monitored the whole conversation between Claire and Oliver Chan and as soon as she had placed the tracker on his lapel, it beeped showing them his location. Fergus alerted Jamie of this development. 

“Jamie what do you want to do? He’s moving.”

_“The tracker has been activated?”_

“Yes. He has just left the club.”

_“Good. Have Abernathy follow him.”_

“Do you want him picked up?”

_“Not yet.”_

“Got it. All teams, switch to "B" channel.”

Fergus knew that at any time now Operations and or Madeline would demand an update on the mission, and he had no sooner collated all the Intel from Jamie than his leader summoned him.

_“Fergus?”_

“Yes sir?”

_“What’s the state of the in play in Hong Kong?”_

Relaying the Intel, he replied. “The target has put a proposal to Claire for a meeting tomorrow. It has been arranged for her to meet with Madame Cheung.”

_“Do we have confirmation of the rendezvous place?”_

“It’s at an undisclosed place, but Claire has been able to plant a tracker on Chan, so we will be able to monitor his movements once he leaves the club.”

_“Good. Keep on it Fergus._

“Yes sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning, Section One operatives had kept the target, Oliver Chan, under close surveillance. From their vantage point they’d been able to observe his movements, but Chan had not left his apartment nor had he received any visitors during the night. As they watched the building this morning it wasn’t long until they saw him exit his flat and get into his car. 

Alerting Section One to the situation, Joe Abernathy contacted Fergus, “Chan’s on the move.”

_“Excellent!”_ Then switching channels, he alerted Jamie. _“Standby … Chan’s just left his apartment.”_

The operatives watched as he pulled out from the curb and headed north towards the club where he was to rendezvous with Claire. 

_“I’m not receiving any signal … Is Chan wearing the same jacket?”_ Fergus asked. 

“He’s dressed similarly to last night and is wearing what appears to be the same suit.” Geillis Duncan relayed. 

_“The tracker must have malfunctioned.”_

“Do you want us to follow?” 

_“No … I’ll tell Jamie to proceed as planned.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__Jamie waited in a silver BMW a little way from the club and watched while Claire paced nonchalantly along the pavement waiting for Oliver Chan to appear. Many prestigious cars and chauffeur driven limousines passed by and slowed to a stop near where she stood. The occupants of the vehicles lowered the windows and beckoned her over. Most of the men in the limousines were well-dressed businessmen, but the request was always the same _… How much?_ They asked propositioning the beautiful woman alone. However, they sped off again when Claire ignored all of their “offers”. _ _

__Cooling her heels, she had been waiting for a while because the target had not yet made an appearance, and Claire was just about to contact Jamie when at long last he informed her of the target’s imminent arrival using her Section One code name._ _

_“Jos-e-phine.”_

James Fraser observed from a distance as he saw Oliver Chan’s car cruise along the road slowly as he approached the rendezvous point. Rolling down the window, he aimed his binoculars at the target and attentively watched as he drove closer to where Claire was waiting on the pavement. Looking up the road at the approaching vehicle, she finally saw a beautiful, slick, navy Jaguar sports coupe with the hood down pull into the curb. 

Oliver Chan took off his sunglasses and leaned over the passenger seat to greet her. “Hey babe. You ready?”

“Yeah. Is this okay?” Claire asked alluding to her clothing.

Oliver Chan got out of the car and helped her into the waiting vehicle. “You look gorgeous. Madame Cheung will be knocked out when she sees you. She will be most impressed.”

“Thanks … you sure know how to stroke a girl’s ego. You don’t look too bad yourself Oliver ... New jacket?” Claire asked fingering the material and replacing a new tracker under the lapel.

“Yeah ... All part of the image babe. Shall we go?”

“Okay.”

Jamie watched their interaction for a while, then put the car window back up as Oliver Chan sped off into the traffic, while he followed at a discreet distance.

Watching what was happening on his monitor Fergus beeped Operations in the Loft as to the state of affairs. 

“Sir. He’s made his move. Claire’s leaving and Jamie’s in pursuit.”

_“Good.”_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Oliver Chan drove through the traffic for a while weaving and dodging between the many buses and local traffic heading for the outskirts of the city. They had travelled a short distance when all of a sudden, his car phone rang and Oliver picked up the handset this time and answered, “Chan here.” 

_“Can you talk?”_

“Yes” 

_“There’s been a change in the rendezvous point … Don’t bring her here. Proceed with Plan B. We will use a more discreet location._

“I understand.”

_“Be careful … make sure you are **NOT** being followed.”_

“Yes Ma’am.”

_“Since Alain de Marillac’s death things have heated up. The police are suspicious of the Rising Dragons and I don’t want any slip-ups …”_

“You can trust me.”

_“Well … you know the consequences if you betray me Chan!”_

“My word is my bond … We’ll be there.”

_“I look forward to meeting your conquest … if **what** you say about this new girl is true.”_

“You’ll be pleasantly surprised … I assure you.”

_“Very Good … and Chan.... do what you have to do.”_

“Yes … I will.”

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

__“Is everything all right Oliver?” Claire asked as he disconnected the call and replaced the receiver in the handset._ _

__Oliver Chan’s arranged meeting with Madame Cheung had just been changed from her home in Repulse Bay to a more secretive place due to her suspicion of police interference. “Yes … Nothing to worry about … just a change of venues … that’s all.”_ _

__“Oh … and just where are we going?”_ _

__“You’ll see soon enough,” he cagily replied._ _

__Oliver had taken Madame Cheung’s warning to heart about being followed and was diligent in covering his tracks. He manoeuvred the car along tiny streets and back alleyways avoiding the main traffic wherever he could. If anyone were on his trail, he would certainly know about it. He had zigzagged and taken so many obscure routes that were unknown to others except for the local pedestrian traffic._ _

___Claire hoped that Jamie was still on their tail, but he would not pursue if it risked exposure. It was likely that Chan had lost him, which was highly probable given the clandestine roundabout route he had taken. Nevertheless, Fergus would be able to pinpoint the location coordinates from Chan’s tracker so they would be on the grid._ _ _

__Eventually Chan slowed the Jaguar and pulled the car over and stopped for a moment in a commercial area. This was obviously the hub of Hong Kong’s rag trade and was a highly industrialised estate._ _

__“Are we here already?” Claire inquired._ _

__Turning to face her, he replied. “No.”_ _

__“Then why did we stop?”_ _

__“I’m sorry to have to do this Claire … but it is just a precautionary measure. You do understand?” Oliver said as he reached out and pricked her arm with a pin treated with a tranquilizer drug._ _

__Claire slapped it away, “Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! What … the…?” but the damage had been done. The drug worked so fast she was unable to retaliate and slumped back in the seat. As she lay there losing consciousness, Claire watched in a blur as Oliver dialed someone on his car phone. His voice sounded so far away and his words were the last thing Claire heard as the dark completely enfolded her._ _

__“We're on our way. Prepare Madame Cheung’s helicopter.”_ _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

James Fraser was not happy and the expression on his face spoke more about his concern for Claire’s whereabouts than he would like to admit. “Chan’s given me the slip. Where are they Fergus?” 

Watching on his computer screen Fergus reluctantly said, _“We’ve lost them.”_

“What do you mean?” Jamie replied anxiety and fear on his face for his Claire and where she was.

_“They must have entered some kind of building, I'm downloading satellite Intel right now, standard protocol dictates an abort.”_

“Standard protocol is suspended. Find them!” Jamie barked back at Section’s Techie.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

__Some miles on, Chan turned the Jaguar into an underground car park at an impressive building nestled between other mercantile and manufacturing businesses. Had Claire been lucid she would have seen the name of the building they had entered for _… The Yee Lok Commercial and Industrial Guild …_ was written in bold letters. Sun Yee Lok’s headquarters had just materialised, and it was here that Chan had taken her._ _

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ _

__Oliver Chan, now with Claire in a wheelchair, made their way to the top of the roof where a helicopter was waiting for them. Still under the influence of the drug Chan had injected her with, an unconscious Claire Beauchamp was unaware of where she was. Strapping her into the interior of the helicopter Chan took his seat beside her as the pilot readied the aircraft for take off. It would take about thirty minutes for the flight to Madame Cheung’s hideaway, and by that time the drug usually had started to wear off somewhat. Oliver however, had been ordered to give her an extra boost and he had given Claire a full dosage. The effects of the drug therefore would take much longer under these circumstances. He knew that drastic measures were needed, but nonetheless he was sorry he had to inflict the drug on this woman. But rules were rules and he was too close to his fortune to blow it by being insubordinate to Madame Cheung._ _

__With the sound of the rotor blades echoing in the azure sky, the helicopter took off with Oliver Chan and Claire Beauchamp on board. Circling once in a loop over the sparkling waters of Stanley Bay below them, the helicopter flew off to the east in the direction of the New Territories._ _


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Chan drugs Claire under orders from Madame Cheung and they make their way to her secret hideaway. An unconscious Claire Beauchamp is taken to her sprawling, secluded residence. Meanwhile Jamie is worried that Claire has fallen off surveillance. What will he do when Section One loses contact with her?

**CHAPTER 34**

The helicopter flew over the rural hinterland and urbanized areas under development of the Sai Kung Peninsula in the New Territories. Many of Hong Kong’s residents made their way to this picturesque area for the weekend, and it was in this vicinity that the helicopter flew. The area of Clearwater Bay was their ultimate destination as this was where Madame Cheung’s sprawling, secluded summer residence was situated in an untamed and rough-contoured area of the peninsula.

In what seemed like no time at all the marked landing field came into view and the pilot put the appropriate landing procedures into action. Making its descent the helicopter came to rest on the helipad situated near the house and where two of Madame Cheung’s bodyguards were waiting for Oliver Chan and his unconscious passenger. Once the rotor blades had stopped turning the burly men approached the aircraft to retrieve their employer’s unconscious guest. 

Helping a drugged Claire Beauchamp from the helicopter they placed her into the back seat of a waiting Rolls Royce. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

This was not an unusual occurrence for them; for they had seen many women come to this residence in a similar fashion. Madame Cheung left nothing to chance and it was better for the women to be drugged and be compliant than change their minds on the way to this secretive location. Furthermore, it was a very necessary precaution to stop any potential assailants from following, trying to stop the women or more importantly finding the secret location of Madame Cheung’s residence. Once at her property she was then able to convince them of the rewards of joining her employ. Her business was after all the Rising Dragons’ business and no one messed with the wrath of the triad group if they knew what was good for them. All who worked for the triad had their mantra well and truly ingrained in their way of thinking. 

_Be cautious of its ruthless ways_

_This enigma to the night_

_For the Dragon bears upon his wings_

_A chilling tale of fright_

_The Rising Dragon!_

This new woman was just another one in a long line of candidates some of whom chose not to join Madame Cheung. Unfortunately, those who were not amenable were disposed of before they had a chance to change their minds or realise the huge mistake they had made. Madame Cheung did not want indecisive people working for her. She catered for an exclusive clientele and she had a reputation to maintain on a lot of levels and not only that but she had to maintain “face”. That was so important in Chinese culture ... for to lose face was to admit a weakness, and she was anything but weak. Those women who did comply were treated well and lived the life of luxury with riches few would ever imagine. However, they were required to adhere to a code of silence … or suffer the consequences of their actions if they were to go against the triad. Madame Cheung was powerful but the Rising Dragons were more so. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Oliver Chan got into the Rolls Royce next to Claire, and as he sat down her body slumped towards him resting against his body as the driver proceeded toward the house. He straightened her back up in the seat, then Oliver Chan looked at Claire with some feelings of guilt. However, those feelings were fleeting as he thought of the reception he would get from Madame Cheung when he delivered this alluring woman into her hands. He was in the business for better or worse now and Claire Beauchamp was to be his _piece de résistance._

A sly smirk crossed his lips as he settled in for the ride to the house as thoughts of grandiose proportions floated around in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile James Fraser was extremely worried at the loss of Claire from surveillance for some time and contacted Fergus at Section One to put in motion a broad search using all their facilities to find her. 

” Fergus? Do ye have a trace on Claire?”

Alarm resonated in Fergus’s voice when he replied, _“Not yet … We seem to have lost her.”_

This was not the answer Jamie was expecting and that was particularly evident in his voice as he replied to Section One’s techie. “Find her Fergus … Now!”

_“I’m trying Jamie, but the tracker frequency has died.”_

“Use the password for her clock frequency,” was Jamie’s other suggestion. 

_“Good idea … I’ll work on that.”_

Fergus pulled up a series of sequences on his monitor and keyed in Claire’s data to activate the programme. Looking at the screen he waited until the monitor showed a map of Hong Kong and the surrounding islands. A small square outline soon drifted across the map before settling on the New Territories area where a small dot appeared. 

With relief evident in his voice, Section’s techie alerted Jamie, _“Okay, here you go. The area is the southern tip of Sai Kung Peninsula.”_

This information was at least a start to pinpoint just where Claire may be but it was not nearly enough information for James Fraser. “Whereabouts on the peninsula?” 

_“Near Clearwater Bay. Looks like a couple kilometres outside the village of Poi Toi O.”_

“Do we have anyone in that area?” 

Fergus keyed new data into his computer and read the result that appeared. _“I've got two Panda Teams in Shenzhen, China. They’re the closest to her but …”_

“Patch me in.” Jamie replied without waiting for Fergus to finish what he was saying. Time was of the essence and he was mindful that it was imperative that they move swiftly or else Claire may be in grievous danger.

Insistently Fergus replied, _“… they are close but ... they have a situation in China.”_

“Give **me** the co-ordinates … I'm on my way.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sometime later, as an unconscious Claire Beauchamp lay on a bed, her facial and arm muscles began to twitch as she started to come out of her drugged sleep. Opening her eyes as she awoke, Claire felt groggy and disoriented and slowly she tried to get up but could only lie there groaning. Rolling on the bed, half in and half out, she thrashed about trying to regain her equilibrium. Although it was obvious that she was suffering from the drug's side effects Claire had the presence of mind to activate her comm. Unit in order to alert Section to her whereabouts. 

Her head ached and her mouth felt dry, and when she tried to stand up she was unable to keep her balance and fell back towards the bed.

“Is anybody there? Where am I?” she managed to utter softly … then a little louder called out again, “Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! Where am I?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Claire finally managed to get up again a little while later and wandered over to the window on the other side of the room which overlooked a small courtyard where roses were in full bloom. All of a sudden, the sound of the door opening alerted her to the arrival of someone and she turned her head to see if it was Madame Cheung, however, when the door fully opened Oliver Chan appeared.

Standing just inside the room, he looked somewhat accountable as to what had happened to her before inquiring, “Are you feeling all right?”

“I'm fine. Where am I Oliver? Who are you really?” 

” It’s not important. I'm here to get you ready.” 

“Ready? …” 

Moving away from the window she asked more lucidly, “Ready for what?” 

“You're going to meet someone. We need to make sure you're coherent.” 

“So, what are you then Oliver? A terrorist?”

“No.” 

“You have brought me here under false pretences Mr. Chan. I want to know what is going on!”

“All in good time. Don’t be afraid Claire … what I promised you can be a reality … just wait and see.”

“Why should I trust you? Hmmm? You drugged me for God’s sake.”

Oliver Chan shook off Claire’s tirade ignoring what she had said, and started to back out of the room. “You seem to be clearheaded enough. I'll send someone up in five minutes. Freshen up,” and he left the room closing the doors behind him. 

**Meanwhile back at Section One...**

“Wait Jamie … something’s happening.” 

_“What is it Fergus?”_

“I’m getting a signal from Claire. She is trying to contact us.” 

James Fraser closed his eyes in relief and put his comm. unit on to open frequency so that he too could hear the moment that Claire tried to make contact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Looking around the room Claire activated her comm. unit once more trying to raise any signal that would show her that she had been successful in making contact with Section One

“Fergus are you there?”

Nothing!

No reply. 

The drug Oliver Chan had injected her with was finally beginning to wear off. Her head was a little less fuzzy, and she was beginning to regain her thought faculties although still a little slower than she would like. Although she was to meet Madame Cheung at last, first things first, she needed to make contact with her surveillance and Claire continued trying to contact Section One as to her predicament. 

She knew at this moment that she was on her own in a situation that they had not envisaged for there had been no reply. She tried again. 

“Fergus … are you there?”

As she did so her comm. unit finally buzzed with a voice dear to her ears. 

_“Cl-aire?”_

There was no mistaking the Scottish brogue and the tenderness of her name rolled off her partner’s lips.

“Jamie?”

The sound of Claire’s voice was indeed a relief. _“Where are ye?”_ he asked.

“I'm at Madame Cheung’s hideaway.”

_“Are ye OK Sassenach?”_

“Yes … I’m … fine Jamie. Chan drugged me and brought me here, but I don’t know exactly where.”

_“It’s all right we have the coordinates.”_

Suddenly Claire heard footsteps approaching her room. “Jamie … someone’s coming.”

_“We've got your location, de-activate.”_

They quickly severed communication. 

As he took the comm. unit from his ear, Jamie’s concerned feelings were reflected in the way he pensively rubbed his chin and taped his fingers on the steering wheel of the BMW. Although he knew Claire could look after herself, his worry was the unknown quantity that was … Madame Cheung. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Follow me please,” bowed a beautiful Chinese girl who entered the room a short while later. 

Claire looked up at her request, to see who had come into the room. “Where are we going?” she asked, but the girl merely smiled and left the room as quietly as she had entered it. Claire had no option but to follow the retreating back of the Chinese girl. They proceeded down a long corridor to a large open room with French windows that overlooked the garden that Claire had seen from the bedroom where she was. 

“Please take a seat. Madame will be here shortly,” the girl said before she turned and left her alone in the room.

Claire watched her leave before quickly scanning the room then activating her comm. unit she contacted Jamie once more. 

“Jamie, I'm in.”

_“Did ye do a scan?”_

“Yes … The room is clean.”

_“And the target?”_

“Madame Cheung is about to come and meet me.”

_“Keep on open channel then and we will monitor everything.”_

“Okay.”

No sooner had Claire disconnected than she heard the sound of voices conversing in Chinese outside the room. Quickly she sat in a comfortable chair near the window with a view of the garden and waited for the target to arrive. 

The door opened again. 

“Good afternoon, my dear. I apologize for keeping you waiting.” 

Claire immediately twirled around at the sound of a female voice. She looked up and came face to face with the only hierarchical woman member of the Rising Dragons triad. Surreptitiously appraising the target as she entered the room, what Claire saw was a far cry from what she thought she would see. Madame Cheung was a distinguished looking Chinese woman with dark hair and piercing eyes. Adorned with expensive jewellery, she had the air of sophistication about her. 

“There’s nothing to be alarmed about,” she said, then calmly approaching where Claire sat Madame Cheung asked, “You are Claire?” 

“Yes.” 

“How nice to make your acquaintance,” the woman replied. 

Her eyes covertly canvassed Claire Beauchamp from head to toe as the two women studied each other for a moment before Claire spoke, “Where am I? Why was I brought here?”

“You have been brought here by Oliver Chan at my request.”

“Why was I drugged?”

"I’m sorry my dear but that was necessary to protect me.”

“And … who are you?”

“My name is Madame Cheung and this is my home ... amongst other things.” 

She moved further into the drawing room stopping next to a table and once more scrutinised the young woman in front of her. Madame Cheung’s steely eyes missed nothing. It was as if she had looked right through her. Claire did not reply but was observant of the woman too who was giving her the once over with eyes that sparkled with hidden meaning. 

“Take off your clothes, Claire.” Madame Cheung nonchalantly requested without warning.

“What?” Was Claire’s flabbergasted reply.

“I said … Take off your clothes.”

“Go to Hell!” Claire answered curtly.

“Well, you can remove them yourself, or I can call for assistance and have someone else remove them for you if you would prefer. The choice is yours.”

Madame Cheung watched Claire without twitching a muscle, as the young woman in front of her decided whether to respond to her request or not. She smiled satisfied when Claire jumped up and hastily removed her clothes although Madame Cheung could tell by her actions, she was not happy with the request asked of her. 

Standing there naked, Claire was non communicative while Madame Cheung’s eyes traversed her torso. “Hmmm! That’s enough ... Oliver was right,” she stated out loud. “You **_are_** a beauty. Now … put your clothes back on before you catch cold.”

Claire Beauchamp gave her a steely look as she dressed. “Was that necessary?”

“Absolutely … You see, Claire, you are here for a very special reason.”

“And that is?”

“Mutually exclusive business that will change your life, but I need something from you first. I need your compliance, and at this point no doubt ... you would inveigh against any request.” 

"Why am I here?” Claire asked more determinedly.

“It's an orientation of sorts to see if we are compatible.”

“Compatible for what?”

“Why … for making money of course. You my dear could be my crown jewel.”

“I'm sorry. ... Who are you again?” Claire asked somewhat vexed.

“Someone unlike anyone you've ever met.” Madame Cheung stared at her unwaveringly while Claire held her look waiting for her to continue. “If you decide to go back to that five and dime nightclub my dear, you will have made the wrong decision and I will be extremely disappointed.”

“What is this all about?” 

Moving closer to Claire she said, “Let me see your hand.” 

With reluctance she placed her hand in Madame Cheung’s, who looked at it and ran her finger across the lines on Claire’s palm. “Hmmm … long lifeline … I see we are going to have a very fruitful relationship …” This imposing woman looked up into Claire’s puzzled blue eyes. “You'll fit in nicely to our work here.” 

Pulling her hand from her grasp, Claire shot daggers at Madame Cheung as she continued to speak. 

“Let me explain my dear … I’m sure we are going to work extremely well together and you are going to make us a lot of money.”

“But I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

“Oh, but you will!” She smiled knowingly. “Come now. I will order some Yum Cha and we will discuss how we will be mutually beneficial to one another.” 

Madame Cheung clapped her hands and before too long Claire could hear voices outside the door once more. It opened and the Chinese girl who had escorted her to this room re-entered and looked directly at Madame Cheung.

“Yes Madame?”

“Ah … Lee … please bring some tea and something to eat for me and my guest … and ask Mr Chan to join us here.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Prepare the guest room as well and see that Miss Beauchamp has everything that she needs.”

“Certainly Madame Cheung. Will that be all?”

“For the moment.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No sooner had the Chinese girl left the room than Madame Cheung again turned to Claire. Her countenance gave nothing away, although a smile crossed her face and her eyes watched Claire like a hawk. 

“So, my dear, did Oliver outline his proposal to you?”

“Ah … yes he did,” she replied.

“Well then … have you made a decision?” 

“I would like to know exactly what would be required of me.”

“Certainly … to put it quite simply … you will be transformed into an even more beautiful young woman with the best of everything at your beck and call. The Rising Dragons triad will spare no cost in making you the most desirable woman on our books for my escort business caters for only the very best in society. The rich, powerful and influential men, who visit Hong Kong, often require the services of an intelligent and beautiful companion from time to time and that is where you will fit in.”

“I see.”

“Diplomats and businessmen always pay generously for conversation and companionship with a beautiful young woman such as yourself.”

“Is that all?”

“You will of course, be paid most handsomely for exclusive and discreet gentlemen to have the pleasure of your company at functions and … privately on occasion,” she added with a slightly contained grin on her face.

“Will I be required to have sex with these men?” Claire asked in all seriousness.

“That decision is for you alone my dear, you may choose to do so or you may not. It is entirely up to you. However, having said that, from time to time there are special requests from some of our clientele, but no one is forcing you to do anything against your free will.”

“But … I was brought here...”

Interrupting her query Madame Cheung continued. “Drugging you was a necessary precaution Claire … but you did come voluntarily after Oliver had outlined his proposal to you at the nightclub. Did you not?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, when you have had a chance to think things over, I’m sure you will come to the right decision ... Until then you will remain here as my guest and we shall begin your transformation.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun Yee Lok is furious to what is happening to the Rising Dragoons and when he makes a rare appearance at his business headquarters a person who should have answers to his questions has been summoned to explain. Meanwhile Claire Beauchamp finally has new Intel to report about Oliver Chan which could be important.

**CHAPTER 35**

_Be wary of its mercilessness  
For treachery brings you danger.  
Perpetrators be especially vigilant,  
It will rise up in anger...  
The Rising Dragon! _

_The triad has a cruel, ferocious wrath  
Beware! Take heed! Think twice!  
Never ... ever ... deceive or betray  
For you will pay the price...  
The Rising Dragon!_

In the secret headquarters of the Rising Dragons at the Yee Lok Commercial and Industrial Guild, Sun Yee Lok sat facing the panoramic view of Stanley Bay from his high-rise palatial office. The supreme leader of the triad seldom ventured out of his hideaway in order to avoid being exposed by his enemies so this visit was a rare occasion. Anonymity was an effective, valuable strategy and he prided himself on keeping one step ahead of any adversaries from all corners because few people knew of his true identity. However, he had made this rare visit to his headquarters as certain situations had arisen of late affecting the Rising Dragons that needed his personal scrutiny. He was not pleased; in fact, he was furious for it had come to his attention that all was not as it should be. Triad members had mysteriously disappeared or died under less than normal circumstances and ever since there had been that incident in Aberdeen involving Charlie Yin, it seemed that the triad had been cursed. He wanted to know what was going on and why and more importantly by whom. 

Deep in thought, the sound of his intercom filling the office broke him from his reverie. Reaching out his hand he depressed the answer button knowing already who had arrived.

“Send him in,” he ordered as he turned to gaze once more at the vista from his office. 

The door opened and a young, well dressed, suited man entered and waited standing motionless looking at the back of Sun Yee Lok’s head. The powerful man, who had summoned him, observed his stance which was reflected in the windows that overlooked the sweeping view of the water. After some moments, Sun Yee Lok swung his chair around and with a penetrating look the Dragon Head of the Rising Dragons glared at the man opposite him. He was angry at the turn of events concerning the triad and wanted a number of answers … and he wanted them now. Speaking in rapid Cantonese, he ordered the man to sit down. 

“What’s going on?” The question left no room for any bullshit answer and Sun Yee Lok waited to hear the reply.

A little nervously he replied knowing that this would not be the answer his leader wanted. “I don’t really know sir.”

“That’s not good enough. There has been far too much interference lately and we have lost two good triad members. Tony Wong’s death and the destruction of his headquarters have left a huge gap on a number of levels. I do however; have someone in mind to replace him, as the situation in Aberdeen needs to be fixed ASAP. Alain de Marillac’s death from natural causes has handicapped our business too. There is too much of a coincidence to believe that both these deaths were unrelated. I smell a rat. Something is going on and I want to know what it is.”

“I’ll check our files and see what I can find out.”

“There has been a domino effect on the triad which has suffered not only a substantial loss of revenue in Aberdeen, but Madame Cheung has also informed me that business is on the down turn too. The police have been getting information that has substantially affected our business dealings. The triad is losing money hand over fist. We are suffering in all areas and I don’t like it. I don’t like it one iota.”

The man worriedly wrung his hands together before replying. “I’ll get on to it straight away sir.”

“Yes … I think you should. Whatever police agency is working against us I want to know who is responsible.”

“I know of the department that has been investigating the murders. It is under the Water Police’s jurisdiction.”

“Well … the only thing that is clear to me is that they are making inroads. The Rising Dragons is suffering because of what has happened in Aberdeen. Find out who is responsible and who else is working on this case. You have the power and resources at your disposal.”

“Xiao Zheng is the Superintendent in charge, but he has not asked for our assistance. It’s possible that he may have his own people undercover.”

“Find out … I want action … or else it will be your head on the chopping block. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear sir.”

“I want to know what information they have and who is supplying it and how far advanced they are in their investigations.”

“I’ll look into it however; it might be wise to tread carefully with the Water Police. If I press too hard Superintendent Zheng could grow suspicious.”

“Well …It's up to you then to be there to prevent that happening,” was Sun Yee Lok’s succinct and terse reply.

“I understand.” 

“I don’t want to see any more damage done to the triad. We can’t afford to implode and if our members are being eliminated, I want to know who is behind this.”

“There is another possibility.”

The conversation became more heated and the sound of Sun Yee Lok’s annoyed voice echoed in the room. “What are you insinuating? … That there are enemies within? That we have a mole in our midst? Believe you me; I will punish them severely if that is true.” Sun Yee Lok slammed his fist on the desk to reiterate his point of view.

“No sir, but it could be another triad.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? A person in your position should have their finger on the pulse. Am I surrounded by incompetent fools?”

“No sir.”

“Then who?”

“Our investigations at OCTB show that the Black Panthers have been more active lately particularly around Aberdeen.”

“Did they kill Wu and the girl?”

“We’re not certain at the moment … but it’s possible.”

“I want answers. How close are you to any confirmation about this speculation?”

“Given our preliminary Intel, the information we have is being productively analysed but investigations are reaching a dead end.” 

“If they did and are trying to frame the triad … I will retaliate. They will feel the wrath of the Rising Dragons in full force.”

“It's just a matter of time before someone comes out of the cold to pay up in spades however, we don’t need a bloodbath.”

“I will decide **what** we will or won’t do. Where honour is at stake I am ruthless!”

“Yes sir.”

“Did they kill Tony Wong too?”

“We don’t know. We’re still investigating.”

“What **do** you know then? … Nothing much it would appear! I want information ASAP or I’ll hold you accountable.”

“Yes sir.” 

“Now if you don't mind, I have a plane to catch but I have some business to attend to first.”

“I will contact you as soon as I have some information then.”

“Do that but in the meantime, I expect my orders to be carried out successfully.”

“Certainly sir.”

Dismissing him by indicating that their conversation was concluded, Sun Yee Lok replied, “That is all, you may go.” The imposing leader of the Rising Dragons turned his chair back towards the view totally ignoring the man who was left flummoxed at what to do next. 

The quiet sound of the door closing was the only sound that permeated in the room as he exited Sun Yee Lok’s office to return to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau.

**Meanwhile … back at Section One.**

Despite Jamie’s initial apprehension about her welfare and the fact that Oliver Chan had drugged her for her arrival at Madame Cheung’s residence, Claire had informed him that she did not need rescuing at the moment and would keep in regular contact to appease any further concerns. She was after all a well skilled Section One operative who had been trained by their number one penultimate operative … James Fraser himself. She could not allow his feelings for her to override her prime objective on this deep cover mission despite some trepidation on her own behalf of what this woman may require of her in the future. 

Furthermore, it was imperative that Madeline and Operations should not become aware of any rash behaviour by Jamie to come to her assistance just because she had been drugged by Oliver Chan and they had lost contact with her whereabouts until rectified. Section One now had the coordinates of her location and if she did in fact need assistance, she would ask for it. 

This was her job and this was just one of the consequences of the dangerous life they led in Section One. She had been educated in many different scenarios and letting your emotions dictate your response could in fact lead to your downfall …particularly with their superiors. They could be cancelled at any time on their leaders’ discretion and Claire certainly didn’t want Jamie to be in jeopardy with the two people who already may be questioning an ulterior relationship between them. If they suspected any coercion involving the two of them, then, not only Jamie but she too would be under the microscope further if they believed there was any sort of liaison other than that of trainer and his material.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her deep cover was now entering into its fourth week in duration and although her mission to ingratiate into the triad via Madame Cheung had been uppermost in Section’s mind, nothing of consequence had come to the fore as yet. Despite her absence at Section One, alternate missions had been profiled as per usual; however, they had not made a move on Madame Cheung as yet until Claire reported something of significance. The capture of the Rising Dragons’ members and the elusive Sun Yee Lok was still very much to the forefront of Section One’s planning, for on any given day, it was never known what Intel they would receive about the Rising Dragons and the targets they wanted brought in.  
Today however, was different. Today they had new Intel. 

Operations entered the Briefing Room and approached the table followed by Fergus and Madeline who took their seats with the other operatives. Glancing at those gathered he began in his inimitable manner. 

“We received priority Intel from Claire an hour ago.” 

Operating the holograph screen with the remote control, the face of a classic, mature beauty, but a strong-minded, determined looking woman stared back at them. As the holograph rotated giving everyone a perfect vision of the woman in question, her steely eyes seemed to follow the people assembled with a dismissive and contemptible look. 

“Claire has relayed this current picture of Madame Cheung.” 

Jamie studied the image of the woman. She appeared formidable but the beauty of her features and appearance belied the cold-blooded persona she possessed. It was obvious that this woman did not rise within the triad without cut throat tactics and Jamie knew she would be a ruthless foe. His initial thoughts about Madame Cheung had been proven correct and despite what Clare had relayed each day he could not shake the feeling that seemed to knot his stomach at her photographic appearance. There was something in her eyes that contradicted her outward disposition. To Jamie this was a woman to be careful of and his unease seemed to escalate the more he looked at the holograph. 

“The Intel from Tony Wong also gave us a better understanding of Madame Cheung and her position within the Rising Dragons’ triad.” Madeline added.

“Which is?” Roger Wakefield, a new member of the team, asked.

“She’s a member of Sun Yee Lok’s inner circle and runs an extremely tight, competent business venture for the Rising Dragons in her own right.”

Operations continued the explanation. “Claire has provided some vital information about her operations and associates as well over the past month particularly concerning Oliver Chan.” 

Another picture, this time of a male, Chinese in origin, appeared on the screen. It was an updated image of the mystery man at the nightclub. Continuing Fergus said, “This is Oliver Chan who instigated Claire’s meeting with Madame Cheung at her residence.”

“Intel confirms it would appear, that he also likes to play both ends off against the middle. We know he was Alain de Marillac’s’ informant and the go between with Madame Cheung, but after de Marillac’s death he has become more of a major player.” 

Elaborating on Operations’ statement Madeline further briefed the operatives, “Claire said that he is being groomed for a place of importance in the Rising Dragons possibly to replace Tony Wong. Apparently over the last few weeks, he has proved himself to be savvy, ruthless and discreet and this has impressed both Madame Cheung and Sun Yee Lok.” 

“Furthermore, additional Intel has corroborated that after leaving Madame Cheung’s estate, he returned to Hong Kong but that he is now currently in Shanghai.” Fergus relayed. 

“Why is he there?” Jamie asked trying to join the dots of all the players.

“We’re not sure but it could be a hundred reasons.” Madeline answered.

“It would appear Madame Cheung trusts Chan’s discretion and expertise in clandestine matters as he seems to move freely from place to place without drawing attention to himself,” Operations declared. 

Continuing Madeline announced, “Chan has come into his element and is showing signs of being even more capable than Tony Wong.”

“A quiet assassin?”

“Not exactly Jamie ... but he could become one. However, it’s more likely to be coercion given his background with procuring innocents for Madame Cheung.”

“Nevertheless, the real reason why he is in China is unknown … and **_that_** is what we want to find out. We believe that he has been sent on a special mission for her or Sun Yee Lok or both,” Operations stated, looking around intently at the faces of the operatives gathered. 

“He has recently been seen in the company of an unknown man … and we need Intel on his contacts, no matter how obscure they may seem.” 

Fergus pulled up a picture of Oliver Chan with an unidentified male. “We have no data on this person but Chan was seen in intense discussion with him just recently.” 

“The Rising Dragons have a splinter group in Shanghai and Chan may have made contact with them and in so doing the members of the triad.” Madeline interjected. 

“So far all we know is that he’s a new player. Fergus is still searching for reliable Intel for a match up.” 

“Is it likely that his contact was Sun Yee Lok?”

“It’s possible.”

“Sun Yee Lok’s movements are at random and we don’t know where he may next make contact with one of his circle. He is extremely cautious in his actions as well and consequently it is difficult to pinpoint just who is.”

“Due to the clandestine nature of his activities, he may be using Chan to pave the way for a visit to make contact with his groups.” Operations exclaimed to further clarify. 

“So where is this Chan now?” Roger Wakefield inquired thinking that this was the man who may very well be their next target.

“Shanghai. He was granted special favours for procuring Claire’s services for Madame Cheung and is reaping some rewards there. Chan was last seen at the high rollers table at the casino. He is known to like the high life and has a fascination for all kinds of gambolling but this will be his undoing.” 

“Could this be just a ruse to divert attention away from the real reason why he is in Shanghai?” Wakefield asked again.

Madeline answered his query. “It’s highly probable given that Sun Yee Lok’s movements are so secretive.”

“They could make contact at the casino. If so, we need to be there to intercept. Jamie will be leading the team to Shanghai and will dispatch to where Chan was last seen. Step up reconnaissance and collect any material on site. We need to bring him in and find out what he knows. As he hasn’t mobilized yet this makes Chan a perfect target for a pre-emptive. We're looking for any kind of a link especially to Sun Yee Lok and the Rising Dragons. Get in and find out what he’s got. Afterwards, roll it up. I want 100% containment. Pick up the profile from Fergus. You'll be going out this afternoon.”

Operations placed the remote control on the table and without a further glance at those gathered walked off. Everyone knew the drill and what was required of them as they disbanded. 

Jamie knew this was just another stepping stone to capture the lowlife who had drugged his Sassenach and once Oliver Chan was in Section One he would pay amends for what he did to her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser and his team are sent to Shanghai to procure their next target … Oliver Chan. Geillis Duncan is used to lure him into their clutches at the Casino while Jamie and his team provide back up. Once back at Section One, Chan will know what it is like to be frightened … really frightened. Madeline always finds a way of making people talk and his visit to the White Room will provide some interesting Intel. This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 36 (V)**

The Golden Palace Casino was bustling tonight as Chinese media moguls, models, and stylish foreigners slipped through the foyer that led to the gaming tables and secluded private rooms set aside for the high roller clientele. The main floor was packed with patrons both gambling and observing the interplay going on at the gaming tables. The bulk of the gamblers were pitting their hopes on the red or black of the Roulette wheel while the Crap, Blackjack and Poker tables were thick with milling patrons trying to beat the house. The sounds of poker machines ringing with the fall of winning coins echoed above the voices of cheering, when a lucky gambler made a killing on the roll of the dice or the fall of the ball on the right numbers. 

James Fraser and his team were positioned throughout the casino observing the patrons from a distance and waiting for confirmation that the target was indeed there tonight. Ever vigilant Jamie’s eyes surveyed the surrounds watching and waiting for the familiar face of Oliver Chan. Strutting slowly across the carpeted floor of the opulent gaming room, he nodded to the operatives on mark.

“We’re in position,” he reported back to Section One as Fergus readied the in play scenario to find Oliver Chan. 

_“All right. Give me a good base. Second team, advance to mark,” Fergus instructed. “Geillis we’re ready for you.”_

Geillis Duncan entered the room dressed in a slinky red dress that turned many an eye. Some of the gamblers and onlookers assembled at the various tables were momentarily distracted and openly admired the stunning beauty walking past. However, without giving any acknowledgement whatsoever, Geillis continued across the floor to the target’s location with a confident gait. 

“I’m inside, where is he Fergus?” She asked.

_“Mirrored door, at the back.”_

Approaching the secured room Geillis spoke to the guard on the door. “Hi. Is Mr. Chan here?”

“Could I see your identification pass?”

She handed it to him and after giving her the once over he handed it back to her again. “Thanks.” 

Stepping to one side he let her pass into a room. On entering Geillis, noticed a secluded area where high rollers were assembled at the gambling table playing poker. Slick black glass panelling, muted lighting and leather couches were also placed around the room. This was an area where wealthy clients could enjoy a drink and watch the proceedings in the high rollers’ room from a discreet distance. 

Spotting Oliver Chan sitting with two blonde, attractive Caucasian women on each arm, she moved toward him while at the same time alerting him to her approach.

“Mr. Chan? Mr. Chan?”

Looking up Oliver Chan turned his head towards the striking beauty who was calling his name. His heart skipped a beat as he glanced at the most exquisite woman he had seen since Claire at the airport all those months ago. Dressed in a figure-hugging cheongsam, he watched the sway of her hips as she sashayed towards his private area. Her shinning, long scarlet hair framed her petite face delicately made up to accentuate her piercing eyes. Oliver Chan could not disengage his eyes from the ruby lips that were mouthing his name. 

Thoughts of another conquest for Madame Cheung coursed through his mind momentarily, before deciding that better still; he would keep this one for himself. The closer she got the more he began to salivate at the possibilities of acquiring this woman for his own pleasure. Without taking his eyes from the operative’s approach and having quickly lost interest in the two women on his either side, Chan ordered, “Beat it.” 

Begrudgingly the two women slid off the couch, as the woman … their competition … came closer. Realising that there was no point in remaining in a futile situation, they picked up their champagne glasses and beat a hasty retreat to look for more amenable company.

“Hi. Hello,” Geillis murmured in a very suggestive voice.

Practically drooling at the beautiful woman who stood before him, Oliver Chan cleared his throat before replying, “Who are you? 

“I’m Geillis.”

For one moment he thought he had seen this woman before as she did look a little familiar to him. But how could that be? Mentally shaking his head at his random niggling reflection, Oliver quickly dismissed those thoughts to the back of his mind. The adage of _“once seen never forgotten”_ could not be dismissed from his mind but on the other hand, he also couldn’t reconcile his thoughts with the vision before his very eyes. Surely if he had seen her before, he would certainly not have forgotten her. 

“Well then … This must be my lucky day Geillis.”

“Yes, I will be your good luck charm Mr Chan” Geillis replied baiting him with her charm and irresistible smile.

Completely taken in by her allure Oliver replied, “Come sit down, I’ll order you a drink. What would you like?”

“Surprise me,” she purred provocatively moving forward and sitting next to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monitoring Geillis Duncan’s actions back at Section One and her contact with the target, Fergus alerted the team leader. 

_“OK Jamie, you’re clear to move up.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver Chan was practically salivating at the mouth at Geillis Duncan’s reply and when he felt her slide over closer to him, his libido began to kick in with a vengeance as libidinous thoughts ran away with him. Immediately she began to lure the target into a false sense of her intentions as Geillis began to casually fondle him lightly running her hand over his thigh before applying a slight pressure near his groin. Capturing her eyes, Oliver Chan was unable to sever his gaze. With an alluring smile, she grinned at him as she moved her hand closer and closer to his throbbing groin. He let out an audible gasp as her fingers intimately touched him. Stirring at the erotic touch of her attention, Chan leaned back in the couch, eyes closed. Losing all coherent thoughts, he lapped up the sensation of what this woman was doing to him. Completely letting his guard down, Oliver could only think of getting Geillis to his room as quickly as possible and getting horizontal with her in a more private setting. 

However, before he could rationalise his rambling feelings and his body’s reactions to this woman sensuous touch, Oliver Chan felt the cold steel of a gun digging into his groin. 

Caught completely unawares his surprised eyes darted sideways at the woman who moments ago was fondling his genitals. “Who are you?” He managed to voice as he very quickly came back to earth with a thud.

Even her voce had changed from the alluring siren to a colder, no nonsense demeanour as Geillis ignored his question and instead stated, “You are an associate of Madame Cheung and Sun Yee Lok.”

“What?” Oliver Chan feigned his shock at her correct statement while at the same time trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. 

Leaning over, nose to nose with him and pointing the gun at his head, Geillis replied succinctly, “I want information about them.”

Having the presence of mind he activated a secret button under the table that alerted main security that he needed some assistance. “Look, I don’t know where you’re coming from and I don’t care. You’re already dead.” Chan replied bombastically knowing that Security would soon be here. 

“Not as dead as you will be if you don’t give me the information I want.” Looking Chan directly in the eye, Geillis then spoke to Fergus back at Section, “Do we really need this guy?

_“Unfortunately … yes, we do.”_

“Pity.”

Geillis nevertheless pistol-whipped Chan to press home her point “I haven’t got all day Mr Chan. You have two choices; you can come quietly or not.”

“You’ll regret this … I assure you.” Chan replied as several burly security men gathered near the room.

_“Geillis, you’ve got incoming hostiles,”_ Fergus warned.

It was obvious that the situation had escalated now that Security was descending on the cul-de-sac positioning of their location in the Casino and realising that she may be somewhat trapped asked for a possible egress point. 

“Can you back me out? I’ve nearly convinced Mr Chan of his options.”

_“No. You’re going to have to go through them.”_

Suddenly another operative’s voice replied into her communication unit. “I’ll cover you,” interjected Rupert Mackenzie.

_“No, Mac. I need you at the front to prepare egress.”_

“Send Wakefield. I’m getting Geillis.” Rupert Mackenzie replied back to Fergus.

_“Mackenzie, what are you doing?”_ James Fraser’s voice interjected.

“Geillis can handle herself, but I’ll provide backup for her,” Jamie responded succinctly to Mackenzie while at the same time dismissing Fergus’s concerned ramblings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hearing a gun click behind her, Geillis Duncan whirled around and shot one of the security team in the chest before he had a chance to fire his weapon. As he fell to the ground, more men came running towards her from all directions, their weapons poised for retaliation. 

“There she is … get her!”

The screams of the women and patrons echoed around the private room as several heavily built security personnel came rushing in to assist Oliver Chan. The sound of gunshots ricocheted too as they opened fire, while patrons dropped to the floor trying to find cover from the flying bullets. 

Geillis ducked behind the leather couch while Oliver Chan slid under the table away from the rapid and repeated bullet fire. Security fired at her. She shot back. Rising to have a look and keeping her target in sight, Geillis then blasted away at the assailants. As each shot left her weapon, she bobbed behind cover to regain momentum. A wayward bullet lodged in the leather couch just near her head. Quickly she rose once more to shoot at her would be assassins with a flurry of bullets. Geillis took several of them down with accurate precision and aim as her bullets hit the targets and by the time Jamie had arrived, she had the situation well in hand. 

“Come on, let's get out of here,” he whispered just before orders to the same effect were relayed from Fergus through their comm. units.

_“Get to your exit point ASAP ... there are more hostiles approaching.”_

Oliver Chan was cowering on the floor when he felt a strong hand drag him up by the scruff of his neck from his hiding place. Looking into the eyes of a menacing man, Chan was pulled up until standing and ushered to a back entrance of the room as the members of Jamie’s team provided cover for their escape.

Speaking into his comm. set Jamie relayed back to Section. “Team One has possession. Target is en route.”

_“Good … got it. Bring him in.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On returning back to Section One after the Shanghai mission, James Fraser preceded his team and walked into Van Access first followed by Geillis Duncan. There stoically waiting for them in the hallway was Operations and Madeline. Stopping in front of Section One’s leaders, Jamie waited for his superior to address him as to the success of the mission. 

“You have the target?” 

“Yes.”

At his reply Operations and Madeline glanced toward the exit door. They saw Rupert Mackenzie and Roger Wakefield come through Van Access with Oliver Chan in tow wearing a black hood over his face. As the two operatives neared where Operations was standing, they stopped and Rupert pulled off the hood.

“You can't keep me here, old man … I know people.” Chan spat out as he defiantly looked at Operations.

Ignoring his angry remarks Dougal Mackenzie merely declared. “Take him to Containment.” 

“Do you want him interrogated?” Jamie asked for further clarification, knowing that he would be monitoring that interview and if needs be, oversee the interrogation himself. 

“Yes, but let him spend some time with Madeline first.” 

Operations then cast his glance towards Geillis Duncan. “Well done. The mission was a success.”

“Thank you, sir. There wasn’t that much resistance once Chan realised what his options were,” she replied looking her superior in the eye.

He gave her a wry smile at her answer. Madeline too, held back a smile knowing that Geillis Duncan had performed well on this mission. The girl definitely had potential. However, the anomaly with Rupert Mackenzie’s behaviour was another matter she would need to address with she debriefed with her. 

As if reading her thoughts Geillis asked, “You want me to debrief?”

“Yes, my office. Twenty minutes,” Madeline responded giving nothing away as to her mindset knowing that Geillis Duncan would believe this to be a normal procedure. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Followed by Madeline on his heels, Operations turned to walk towards his office, but he looked back at Jamie and stipulated, “I’ll expect your debrief on my desk within the hour.”

“Of course.”

The Section leaders then briskly walked away from Van Access. When they had disappeared from sight, Jamie nodded to Geillis while the remaining team members filed past heading to Munitions to return their weapons. Once all team members had filed past, James Fraser turned and headed towards his office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Rupert Mackenzie and Roger Wakefield headed round the corner towards Containment, Oliver Chan seized his moment and made a move to escape. Punching Mackenzie with his shoulder Chan caught him off balance and he stumbled backwards. Ducking and shaking his head he managed to dislodge the hood over his face, it fell off and he was able to see. While Rupert was trying to gain his equilibrium, Oliver head butted the other operative in order to cause a diversion so that he could escape from the two men guarding him. Roger Wakefield fell to the ground as the unexpected assault caught him off kilter as well. 

Eventually regaining his balance, Rupert was able to prevent the target’s getaway by quickly kicking him in the leg. It buckled beneath him as Oliver Chan lost his balance too, enabling Mackenzie to get back the momentum by pushing him forcibly up against the wall. Meanwhile Roger Wakefield rose to his feet and trained his gun on him. Feeling the cold metal pressed into his temple, Chan realised the futility of his actions and he reluctantly complied knowing the any escape from this place was hopeless. 

Flanked by the two Section operatives, Oliver Chan finally continued on to his incarceration … and an uncertain outlook.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Geillis Duncan entered Madeline’s office a short while later in order to debrief on the Shanghai mission and Oliver Chan’s capture. She knew that there would be questions to be asked especially with Rupert Mackenzie’s behaviour. If it hadn’t been for Jamie’s intervention, he would surely face the consequences … perhaps even be placed in abeyance for showing his emotions. Madeline did not tolerate any form of weakness and Rupert had nearly broken mark. There would be reprisals for him, of that she was certain. Hearing Madeline talking on the phone, she waited quietly for affirmation of her presence.

“Has level eight analysed Chernov's files? Good.” 

Knowing who had entered her office Madeline concluded the call, and without looking up she addressed Geillis. “Come in. I’ve been expecting you.”

“Madeline,” she replied as she saw her superior gesture for her to take a seat.

“Sit down … You did well.”

“Thank you.”

Finally, Madeline looked at her with eyes that seemed sincere but there was no telling what she was really thinking for she hid her emotions well. Section One’s second in command was hard to read and any expressions on her face were clandestine at the best. Operatives never knew what her thoughts were and Geillis was flummoxed by the warm smile that appeared on Madeline’s lips. 

“Operations and I are impressed with your handling of the situation in Shanghai. You are under consideration for a promotion to Level 3.”

“Thank you.” 

“Yes … We have been watching you closely on the Rising Dragons missions thus far and think you may be most useful in the future.” 

However, after this initial praise, Madeline’s tone of voice suddenly changed. It became more reproaching and accusing. Looking Geillis in the eye she continued addressing her. “Nevertheless, there are some concerns. Do you understand what just happened on your mission?”

“It was a contained dispersion. There was an incident at the second mark.”

“How many times do you think Rupert Mackenzie can break position before a team is in jeopardy?” 

“I didn't ask for his help. Why don't you talk to Mackenzie?”

Without mincing words, Madeline continued. “You two will extricate the personal component from your relationship.”

“There is **no** personal component of our relationship … it doesn't exist.” Geillis Duncan replied with steely nerves.

“Mackenzie will be placed in abeyance if the relationship continues,” Madeline remarked, ignoring Geillis’ response.

“You're talking to the wrong person. It is strictly one sided, I assure you.”

Madeline was dogged in her retort and would tolerate no recourse other than the one she proposed. “If Mackenzie isn't letting go, you will have to make him.”

“And how do I do that?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. That'll be all.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later after the debriefings, Oliver Chan was dragged down the hall from Containment into the White Room by Rupert Mackenzie and Roger Wakefield. They passed by Madeline who was standing in the hallway watching and waiting for his appearance in the interrogation room. Chan, however, was putting up resistance and was struggling against his escorts. At the sight of his superior, the hair on the back of his neck rose, as Mackenzie felt Madeline’s eyes boring into him as they led the target into the White Room. Once they had strapped him into the metal chair, they left. Rupert avoided any eye contact with Madeline as he closed the door behind him. 

Approaching the White Room for Chan’s interrogation, Madeline entered the room as the heavy door creaked open once again. With soft footfalls she neared the chair where the target sat … shackled by his hands and feet. 

He looked up. 

“Hello, Mr. Chan. I trust we will have your full cooperation while you’re here with us.”

He smiled but gave no answer.

“My apologies for disrupting your evening.” 

“It could not be avoided, I’m sure,” he replied flippantly.

Advancing slowly toward the chair Madeline continued. “We’re not unaware of your importance or the privileges you have been enjoying of late by your association with the Rising Dragons.”

“That must explain the extraordinary lengths you’ve gone to, to make me feel at home. But you’re misinformed; I have nothing to do with the Rising Dragons.”

“Mr. Chan, tell me about your relationship with Madame Cheung.”

“I don't know who she is.”

“You work for the Rising Dragons. You were personally responsible for procuring women for Madame Cheung and you were Alain de Marillac’s go between.”

“What? ... What are you talking about?”

“Mr Chan, you do business with a known terrorist and murderer, Sun Yee Lok.”

Staring at her and giving nothing away, he replied, “Who’s that?” 

“Come, come Mr Chan … we know of your connections … We want to know why you were in Shanghai and where we can locate Sun Yee Lok.”

“I can’t help you.”

“You can. And you will.” 

Oliver Chan’s refusal to answer her questions irked Madeline. Walking to the door she opened it gesturing to the two people waiting outside in the corridor for their instructions. Section One’s Torture Twins entered, wheeling their gold cases on a cart. Acknowledging them with a slight nod in their direction, Madeline left the White Room, closing the door behind her. The female operative opened the case, while maintaining eye contact with Chan at all times. 

It was obvious to Oliver that this was a woman who enjoyed her job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Madeline returned a short while later, Oliver Chan looked less like the self-confident man he had been previously. The torture experts stood on either side of the chair as Madeline surveyed their handiwork. 

“Are you ready to co-operate now Mr Chan?” She asked in a measured tone of voice.

Oliver looked up with defiance and glared at Madeline. Bearing the tell-tale slits beneath his eyes, he was not yet a broken man. 

She ignored his futile rebelliousness and turning to speak to Elizabeth, Madeline inquired, “Did you saturate?”

“Any more and it would have killed him.”

Madeline calmly observed Chan and consciously compared him to Tony Wong. Oliver Chan was definitely showing signs of having more backbone and Madeline understood why Sun Yee Lok had been impressed by his fortitude. “You’re a very strong man, Mr. Chan.” 

Seeing the resistance in his eyes, Madeline’s gaze followed the throb of his neck pulse and noticed something. “What’s that on your neck?” 

Addressing one of the Torture experts, she ordered. “Remove his shirt.”

Taking her scissors Elizabeth began cutting Chan’s black T-shirt, beginning at the arm and travelling upward to the neckline. The material fell apart, revealing his neck and chest. A large scar was exposed at the bottom of his neck running downward. 

Madeline moved the material aside, her eyes honed in on the indentation and she lightly passed a finger over the scar. “A burn scar. From the coloration, it appears to have happened when you were very young.”

Having gained Chan’s attention, Madeline watched as his eyes flickered in remembrance.

“Your meeting with Mr. Sun Yee Lok. Where and when?”

Oliver Chan glanced away, indicating that he would not spill the information. 

Madeline looked towards the Torture Two briefly, before turning to leave again. As she turned, she said, “Butane torch.”

Before she’d reached the door to exit, Chan cried out in panic, “No! Please!”

Turning back to him, Madeline knew that he was now ready to talk and give her the information she requested.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun Yee Lok contacts Madame Cheung with a new client that he wants her to take care of. She is ready to test the waters with Claire Beauchamp’s pulling power, and outlines her plans for her new protégé. This can only mean that Claire will be used in some valentine capacity. Claire contacts Jamie with the name of the client that Madame Cheung wants her to entertain, however, James Fraser is not going to let that happen despite what his superiors declare.

**CHAPTER 37**

Madame Cheung was extremely pleased with the progress she had made with Claire Beauchamp over the past few weeks. Her attitude had been both receptive and totally embracing of everything that she had taught her hence she was very impressed. The girl was a quick and willing learner and there had been no need to use the normal drugging procedures to convince Claire of her responsibilities to her new life … unlike with many of the other girls who had failed to understand what was required of them. Madame Cheung was convinced Claire was relishing the circumstances that would see her have a lifestyle that would bring her admiration and riches. 

To her mind, it was also highly possible that Claire would become a jewel in the Rising Dragons’ crown as she was a model student. Sadly, however, Madame Cheung had thought Annalise de Marillac would be that woman, but that was not to be. Although the two women were similar, Claire Beauchamp was very different from Annalise. She was savvy and smart as well as being exceptionally beautiful and a woman with her looks would indeed be an asset for the triad. Claire had been open to all instruction thus far, and Madame Cheung was ready to test the waters with her new recruit to the business as soon as possible. 

It so happened that the very situation she’d been looking for would arise quicker than she thought possible and from none other than her leader Sun Yee Lok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lost in her thoughts about her new protégé Madame Cheung was oblivious to her private telephone ringing in her office. The incessant buzzing eventually registered and broke her from her ponderings. There was only one person who ever used this number and he only used it when something important had arisen. Composing herself Madame Cheung reached for the handset and answered. 

“Hello?”

_“Ah, Madame, my dear … it is good to hear your voice.”_

“And you too honourable one.”

_“I hear you have been a busy woman.”_

“You have eyes and ears everywhere it would seem Sun Yee.”

_“Yes … Nothing much escapes me if it affects the Rising Dragons. Oliver Chan was all you said and more.”_

“Thank you ...” She smiled at his compliment for he very rarely gave one.

_“His recruitment to the Rising Dragons has been most beneficial.”_

“How did your meeting go with him in Shanghai?”

_“I was impressed. He will prove to be a useful liaison for us.”_

“I agree. He moves freely without drawing attention to himself. He can be ruthless yet discreet at the same time.”

_“Exactly!”_

“I know our clientele. I am very thorough.”

_“Yes… you are!” He stated admirably. “I believe Chan is reaping his rewards in Shanghai as we speak.”_

“He must be enjoying himself … I haven’t heard from him for a while,” she laughed.

_“Well I did give him two weeks downtime.”_

Knowing that the leader of the Rising Dragons always had a second motive for contacting her, Madame Cheung changed the subject then asked, “What can I do for you?”

_“I have a very important new client coming to Hong Kong next week who I would like you to take care of.”_

“His every wish will be fulfilled … of that you can be sure.”

_“I knew I could count on you Madame.”_

“Who is it?”

_“Le Comte St. Germain.”_

“Ahh … I have heard of him … say no more. He will be taken care of in the best possible way. Does he have any special requirements?” She added reading between the lines.

_“Yes … as a matter of fact he does.”_

“I will take care of it. I have the very girl.” 

_“Good … I knew you would!”_

“Will you be joining us too?”

_“Possibly … I haven’t met this St. Germain in person and I would very much like to see if he can deliver the goods.”_

“I’m sure if he is satisfied with what we can offer then he will be most amenable to a working relationship with the triad.”

_“Yes … I agree ... and with you in particular Madame Cheung.”_

“Interesting. I look forward to meeting him. You know that your favourite girl will be available sir if you do decide to pay us a visit.”

_“Hmm? … Perhaps I just might do that then Madame. We’ll see.”_

“Thank you.” 

Replacing the receiver into its cradle Madame Cheung sat back in her chair and smiled satisfied at the fortuitous turn of events. Sun Yee Lok’s request was just what she’d been looking for. The fact that her leader wanted this person taken care of in the best possible way during his visit to Hong Kong was beneficial too, plus he’d indicated that he may be of interest to her. This had certainly set her imagination to thinking. _What was Monsieur Le Comte St. Germain involved in that would be mutually beneficial to her business as well as to the Rising Dragons?_

A wry smile bowed her lips as Madame Cheung finally realised what Sun Yee Lok’s underlying message was. Indeed, she was the one who could make his stay as comfortable and pleasurable as possible. She knew exactly who she would use. It was time and Claire Beauchamp was ready. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jamie worked at his desk, Operations’ voice echoed in his office summoning him to the Perch. _“Fraser? Briefing … my office.”_

“Okay.”

Some minutes later after finishing off his debrief, James Fraser closed down his computer, left his office and made his way to the Perch as summoned.

Given the nature of her undercover mission, Jamie knew that eventually a large percentage of Claire’s Intel about Madame Cheung’s affairs would play right into Madeline’s hands. It was inevitable that when it did, she would be waiting for such an opportunity to profile a new mission for her. So far there had been little Intel that could place Claire in jeopardy, however, there were no guarantees of avoiding the situation should it arise. Perhaps a situation had already arisen and Operations had called him to the Perch to go over the Intel on the situation thus far. If this was the case, then Jamie knew his leaders had most likely already reached a decision on what they wanted Claire to do. Hence it was just a formality that he’d been summoned there at all. 

Purposefully climbing the stairs, James Fraser quietly entered the perch. Madeline and Operations were deep in conversation when he entered. Ever the stealth operative Jamie cross the threshold of the Perch without his superiors knowing he was there and it was only when he spoke that they realised he had indeed entered Operations’ office. 

“You wanted to see me?”

At the sound of his voice, both of them stopped and turned to see their Level 5 operative standing resolutely with his hands clasped loosely in front of his body. 

“Yes,” Operations replied matter of factually.

Madeline stood quietly to one side while Operations began to relay what Claire had discovered about her hostess. “Claire’s connection with Madame Cheung has been eventful to say the least. While at her hideaway, she has been able to gauge significant Intel on the businesses that she runs for the Rising Dragons.”

“Good. Did she get what we needed?”

“Not quite. She still has no Intel to pin point where the leader of the Rising Dragons will next surface and has been unable to shine any light on his whereabouts as yet.”

“And Chan’s Intel was flawed.” Madeline added. 

“I see.” 

“Claire’s Intel on Madame Cheung, however, has been excellent so far. It appears her influence is more widespread than we first thought. She oversees exclusive Escort establishments in Hong Kong, Singapore and Thailand for the Rising Dragons, but this may just be the tip of the iceberg. We are yet to ascertain the depth and breadth of her dealings in prostitution in South East Asia.”

While they had Jamie’s undivided attention Madeline stated, “Despite what Madame Cheung told Claire about her exclusive Escort Service catering for the upper echelons of Asian and European moneyed society … although in part it was indeed true … Fergus has found out that her establishment actually provides for all their pleasures … no matter what … if the price is right.” 

This intel was jarring to him, but Jamie merely replied with his stoic blank stare. 

Looking directly at him, she continued … “While some escort agencies provide non-sexual services only, many turn a blind eye to escorts who provide additional sexual services or actively encourage them. Madame Cheung is one of those that do encourage fostering a deeper relationship … for it is then that she gains power over the client and this in turn is the Rising Dragons’ bargaining chip.”

“Blackmail?” Jamie surmised.

“Yes.” Operations answered. "The death of Chen Wu on the junk was part of this prostitution scheme. Vulnerable women who are dazzled by the thought of making a lot of money for themselves are more than often drawn into a business they have no hope of ever leaving.” 

“Now that Annalise de Marillac is dead, Madame Cheung is grooming Claire to take her place.”

“Claire is the key?” 

“Madame Cheung trusts her Jamie... that’s why she will do whatever it takes!” 

Interjecting Madeline further clarified, “She will do what she has to do. We all do. You don’t have to like the job. You just have to do it. Section One is the most clandestine organization on the planet. It's our job to bring down the criminals and terrorists that no one else can get.”

James Fraser did not blink an eye as Madeline imparted all this confrontational information as to the real purpose of Madame Cheung’s business. He knew that any profile she had planned would surely involve a Valentine type mission for Claire. However, this was **not** acceptable for him. He was already drawing up possible scenarios in his mind. Even though Claire was on a deep cover mission she would not valentine herself … of that he was resolute.

**Meanwhile … back at Madame Cheung’s**

The conversation that had just transpired with her leader played over in Madame Cheung’s mind. Undeniably, she did have the very girl that could entertain Monsieur Le Comte St. Germain and she was certain that Claire would do whatever it took to captivate this new client. Confident in her protégé’s ability to carry out this challenge Madame Cheung summoned her so that she could outline her plans. 

Reaching for the phone she said, “Lee would you ask Claire to come here please?”

_“Yes ma’am … Right away.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madame Cheung sat at her dining room table, working on her laptop when Claire entered the room and joined her. “Ah! … Good … You’re here.”

“Madame … You wanted to see me?” 

“Come in Claire … Yes … I have some good news.”

“Good news?”

Madame Cheung removed her glasses, rose from the table and ushered Claire to the more comfortable wing chairs overlooking the garden. “Come … sit down, I will explain.”

Claire took a seat opposite her as she continued. “You've done a great job my dear in redefining who you are since you came here, and I am extremely pleased with the progress we have made.” Madame Cheung beamed at her indulgently.

“Thank you …” 

“You have far and away exceeded my wildest expectations. That is why I believe you are ready to put all of your training into practise. I have a job for you,’’ she informed her enthusiastically. 

Without flinching a muscle, Claire engaged in eye contact with Madame Cheung. “Thank you for the vote of confidence … but are you sure Madame?”

“Most definitely … you have been my star recruit Claire. You’re more than ready my dear!”

Claire could barely hold on to the fixed smile that crossed her mouth as Madame Cheung continued. “I have had a request from my illustrious leader. Come … I will describe your duties for next weekend.” 

Looking at Claire, she smiled contentedly watching for her reaction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_“... she will do whatever it takes!”_

Standing at ease in the Perch, Jamie gave the appearance of complete attentiveness to what his superiors were saying. However, his thoughts centred on the conversation Claire had with Madame Cheung when she’d asked specifically about her duties. Given what Madeline had conveyed, this was especially significant in his plans to keep Claire out of harm’s way. 

_“Will I be required to have sex with these men?”_

_“That decision is for you alone Claire, you may choose to do so or you may not. It is entirely up to you. However, having said that, from time to time there are special requests from some of our clientele, but no one is forcing you to do anything against your free will.”_

_Obviously, this was Madame Cheung’s ploy to soften the impact of any proposal she may put to Claire. The first couple of times she would not be required to go further than required, however, Jamie knew this would not last forever. Claire may eventually be backed into a corner and put into a situation without compromise. She was in trouble … he knew it … Operations knew it and Madeline knew Claire may soon have her baptism of fire at long last._

Internalising this last piece of information, Jamie also knew that Claire could be in some danger especially if Madame Cheung pressed the envelope for her to oblige her clients every wants and needs. 

Madeline’s voice prattling on brought Jamie back to the present as she confirmed what may be required of Claire. “… This form of prostitution often shelters under the umbrella of these exclusive Escort agencies, who supply attractive escorts for social occasions.”

“Is this where Claire fits into the scenario?”

Ignoring the interruption but with a look that spoke volumes, Madeline continued cognizant of the effect her words were having on Jamie’s psyche, “… Madame Cheung’s customers call her agency … and the act takes place at the customer's place of residence or more commonly at his hotel room. Given the clientele that are believed to be on Madame Cheung’s books … this is not beyond the realms of possibility.” Then, raising her eyes towards Jamie while watching for a response, she asked, “Would you have a problem with that James?”

His blank stare gave nothing away of his inner turmoil and replied, “No.” 

“I suspect that at any time now Madame Cheung will require Claire to entertain clients that use her services. This could be at her residence or elsewhere by special arrangement. When this happens, we will be able to make a move on her and Sun Yee Lok at the same time.”

The wheels of motion were turning in Jamie’s head at the thought of what awaited Claire and how he could diffuse the situation for her. “Do we know any names on her clientele list?”

“No … Not as yet. The Rising Dragons receive a considerable amount of money from this “business” venture. It is well into the millions of dollars. These are influential men who procure the services of women from Madame Cheung, and many hide under the protection of diplomatic immunity to avoid detection. Some may even be members of the Rising Dragons Triad … perhaps even Sun Yee Lok himself also.”

“It would appear that Claire has ingratiated herself into Madame Cheung’s confidence and trust. As a result, it is crucial that she stay there a while longer,” Operations insisted. “We also need to know who Madame Cheung’s clients are and how they can lead us to Sun Yee Lok. I want results!”

“Yes ... Claire is in the perfect deep cover position to infiltrate the enemy long term,” Madeline replied, closely watching for Jamie’s reaction while at the same time twisting the knife a little deeper into his heart. “I have been working on her profile parameters for this continuing mission.”

Speaking with authority, Operations indicated that he too, was not open to challenge on Claire’s mission profile. “I agree. Claire will remain with Madame Cheung as long as it is necessary to complete her assignment.” Then looking decisively at his Level 5 Operative he ordered, “That will be all for now Fraser. You may go.”

“Thank ye.” Turning without a single glance towards his superiors, Jamie made his way from the Perch and walked towards his office.

**Meanwhile …**

Claire returned to her bedroom and sat on the bed somewhat stunned with what Madame Cheung had just told her would be required for her “first” assignation. Sighing, she briefly shut her eyes then leaned her head back against the pillow deep in thought. She knew who to contact and immediately activated her small Comm. unit to Channel C.

“Jamie?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the confines of his office, Jamie sat at his desk rubbing his chin and tapping his fingers on his desk. Deep in thought, he worriedly stroked his skin back and forth, until the sound of Claire’s dulcet tones in his ear roused him from his thoughts. 

“Sass-en-ach?” he answered softly.

_“Jamie … Madame Cheung has a new client coming next weekend that she is grooming me to entertain as a personal request from Sun Yee Lok.”_

“Do ye know who it is?”

_“Yes … Le Comte St Germain.”_

“Has she outlined what she wants ye to do?”

_“Yes.”_

There was silence from the other end and Claire plaintively repeated his name. _“Jamie? I **can’t** do this!” _

“Do Operations and Madeline know of his visit?” Jamie replied hearing the entreaty in her voice. 

_“Not yet … but I will have to inform Section of this connection to Sun Yee Lok.”_ There was a little hesitation before she asked, _" What should I do?”_

“Don’t worry I’ll think of something mo ghràidh,” he reassured her knowing how much of an anathema Valentine missions were to Claire. “Give me one hour.”

_“I will.”_

James Fraser set the wheels in motion … but first he needed to know who this Le Comte St. Germain was. “Let me check out the target first before ye tell Madeline and Operations.”

_“Okay.” She hesitated a little before severing the communication and said, “Jamie? … I miss you.”_

“Me too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sound of silence was deafening in two separate locations as two Section One operatives both did what they had to do.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie surreptitiously uncovers classified Intel about the man mentioned to Madame Cheung that is to be Claire’s client. However, Madeline and Operations have other motives in mind that has him worried for Claire’s safety. Although Madeline has profiled her mission, Jamie will not see Claire in jeopardy with this terrorist and he immediately sets the wheels in motion to change the profile.

**CHAPTER 38**

Needing to find out just who this Le Comte St. Germain was, Jamie typed the target’s name into Section’s Data Base to access Intel contained on his file, however, his computer showed that access was denied to his profile. This immediately raised his suspicions. _Why was it highly classified and by whom?_ There could only be one reason and one person who had seen fit to place this Intel under a secret access code. Nevertheless, nothing was beyond the realms of possibility for James Fraser. Typing a special code into the confidential Vickers Log File, he waited for the necessary security clearance needed to access the secret files on Level 2. Inserting a small USB device into his computer Jamie downloaded the codes as they materialised before his eyes. Once transferred, he quickly removed it, shut down his computer, and left his office … a man on a mission.

James Fraser walked down several corridors in the labyrinth that was Section One until he was standing in front of a private elevator. Keying in a password, he surreptitiously looked around to make sure no one was watching him or more to the point following his movements. He entered the elevator and the doors closed after him with a whoosh. His fingers quickly punched the code … two-two-one-seven-one … into the keypad located on the wall and it quietly began to descend. The elevator continued down several levels, then stopped on seven. Using his apparatus pad Jamie plugged it into a port on the right of the elevator’s chamber. It immediately lit up and he keyed in the code once more. This time the elevator continued its descent before coming to a halt on Level 2. 

The doors opened to reveal a deserted small antechamber. 

Stepping out Jamie carefully looked around as the doors shut behind him. This undocumented area was not under surveillance, but there was always the possibility that someone with clearance could arrive unexpectedly without his knowledge but that was a chance he was willing to take. Vigilantly confirming that there was no one there, Jamie turned right and began walking down a small corridor partially lit with eerie green and pink lights. As he walked, he studied the various panels lining both sides with each segment indicating a contained past mission. All the current missions were lit up with a flashing red light, but Jamie ignored them and made his way to K316 … the highly classified terrorists’ profiles. 

His eyes scanned the panels until he had located the one, he was looking for. Feeling for the handle at the bottom of the panel he inserted his fingers in the groove and locating a button with his fingertips he pressed it. The shield immediately began to roll up to reveal a screen and port opening. Once the docking port for the panel was exposed Jamie plugged in his USB device then tapped in Le Comte St. Germain’s name. 

While the computer searched for Intel on the target he waited with resolve and ever vigilant for any disturbance in this top-secret part of Section One. 

In no time at all several windows appeared. Scanning the Intel that materialized, Jamie looked for the one he wanted to appear on screen. In a short time, the terrorist’s name was emblazoned on the monitor followed by copious notes on his dealings. Internalising the major details and character traits of St. Germain, he quickly scanned the Intel as it flashed across the screen. However, a noise reverberating in the distance interrupted his perusal. Although tempted to read the remaining Intel Jamie resisted wanting to avoid discovery by Madeline or Operations in a classified area, he was not meant to be in. He quickly depressed the download command and parallel bars soon appeared on the computer screen indicating that the information on Le Comte St. Germain was being transferred to his office computer. 

What seemed like an inordinate amount of time for the transfer to occur only took milliseconds to succeed. Once completed, Jamie immediately folded it up, pulled his device out of the port, lowered the shield and returned to the elevator. 

Once he had secured the Intel on the target Le Comte St. Germain he immediately gave Claire the go ahead to contact Section One. He spoke her special code word. 

_“Jos-e-phine.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heading in the direction of his office, James Fraser passed through Systems where all operatives were engaged in their duties. However, before he had a chance to reach his office and look at the data, he had secretly downloaded he was summoned to the Perch once again by the distinctive thunderous voice of Dougal Mackenzie. 

_“Fraser! … My office! … Now!”_

Fergus and Murtagh stopped what they were doing and looked up towards the Perch as soon as they heard the command bellowed over the PA system wondering what had got Operations so riled up. They could see Madeline and Dougal Mackenzie deep in conversation in the interior of the eerie and both seemed to be putting across their point of view to the other as they witnessed hand gestures from each of their superiors. Their discussion came to an end when Operations turned to face the floor as if watching for Jamie to appear. It seemed that all eyes in Section were focused on the man in black who confidently strode towards the Perch as commanded. 

Section One’s best cold operative never looked frazzled; he always gave the impression of self-assuredness and control. The two friends shared a look as they watched the retreating back of James Fraser climb the stairs to the Perch to have counsel with Section One’s leaders. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“You wanted tae see me?” 

“Come in James.” 

Standing as he always did when summoned to the Perch, James Fraser was a man who exuded strength with a deadly and steely aura of power his leaders had come to recognise was ingrained in their top Level 5 operative. James Fraser was a man who showed no weakness in adversity and whose loyalty to the Section was unchallenged. However, where there was connectedness to another person emotionally, there was always a weakness to be found. As of yet Jamie had not displayed his emotions towards Claire Beauchamp openly although Madeline and Operations knew there was a worrisome closeness they could not deny. Her mission profile for Claire could change all that this time. 

Jamie watched his superiors suspecting that he had been summoned because Claire had finally informed them of Madame Cheung’s surprise visitor this weekend. Their next statement only confirmed that his suspicions were correct. 

“We got lucky. We have received some Intel from Claire that could play right into our hands.” With a nod acknowledging his second in command, Operations continued, “Madeline has already profiled a special mission for her as a result of this information.” 

“Claire’s deep cover will only assist in capturing these terrorists and one in particular who has evaded Section One for some time,” Madeline stated with resolve and a look that seemed to be sizing up any reaction from Jamie.

“Who?” 

“Le Comte St. Germain.” 

“We have to run this on an accelerated clock as we have a small window of opportunity.” Operations stated categorically. 

“I see.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_“Claire will do whatever it takes!” He announced adding, “She is Section and knew the consequences that may arise from this deep cover mission.”_

Standing there aloofly, Jamie digested all the Intel parameters of the mission from his superiors. He failed to respond or show any emotion to Operations’ statement, instead his thoughts centred on their previous briefing in the Perch earlier. 

_It was all making sense now. The innuendo Madeline and Operations had paraphrased in the Perch had all been leading to this. It was exactly as he’d thought … Claire’s real mission at Madame Cheung’s had always meant to be a Valentine one … probably to lure Sun Yee Lok initially, but due to the current circumstances it would now involve this Le Comte St. Germain._

Stalking up to Jamie, Operations’ voice spoke brusquely to him, indicating that he was not open to challenge on Madeline’s mission profile. “Do you hear me?” 

In a whispered voice Jamie eventually replied, “I heard ye.” 

“Good!” Continuing, Operations handed Jamie a PDA, remarking, “All relevant Intel is on your panel and there will be no deviation from the profile under any circumstances. Is that clear?” 

James Fraser gave his standard succinct answer in reply. “Of course.” 

"That will be all.” 

Jamie’s eyes revealed nothing and his blank persona gave nothing away to what he was thinking. He took the PDA, turned, and without a single glance towards either of his superiors made his way from the Perch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Madeline and Operations watched from the Perch as their Level 5 operative walked in the direction of his office. They knew that what was contained on his PDA would not sit well with him. James Fraser was not going to like what Madeline had profiled for Claire that was for sure. 

“Jamie won’t like it. You know he won’t Madeline.” 

“We’ll deal with that if and when it arises. He's got to let it go.” 

“What if he can't?” 

“He'll get over it … or Claire may be in jeopardy.” 

“It’s a huge risk. It might end very badly.” 

“It won’t.” 

“I doubt if it's going to be that simple Madeline. There's nothing that he won’t do to protect Claire.” 

“He knows the consequences if he disobeys orders Dougal.” 

“Cancellation?” 

“Exactly! No one is immune, and Jamie knows that.” 

Operations looked at Madeline with a concerned expression on his face for he knew they could never underestimate James Fraser despite his perceived loyalty to the Section. “It may backfire … We’ll need a contingency.” 

“I agree.” 

Turning to look at his second in Command, Dougal asked, “Any ideas?” 

Madeline's expression inferred that she had already given this some thought. “One or two,” she smiled secretively. 

“Good!” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Making his way past Systems, Jamie headed towards his office determined to find out if the Intel he had gained from the Level 2 secret files and what he knew would be contained on his PDA corresponded. He suspected that Madeline had profiled that Claire be the enticement for this Le Comte St. Germain. He was also convinced that Madame Cheung would use Claire’s uncanny likeness to Annalise de Marillac as the lure that would hook her and the triad a very big fish. All in good time, Madeline would eventually use her to catch an even bigger fish … the leader of the Rising Dragons himself. 

However, anything that she had profiled on this mission would be counteracted if it put Claire in jeopardy in any way. By manipulating the profile with little consequence to himself, Jamie would achieve the end game … but on his terms and his way. His footsteps were a little quicker, his breathing a little more ragged but his steely resolve was focused on one thing … Claire’s safety. He was already processing in his mind possible scenarios for the mission regardless of what Operations had said. 

Being prepared by knowing who and what he was up against were the weapons of victory. Jamie was thorough and resolute in his mindset. Thankfully he was going alone to provide back up and that in itself played right into his hands. As he walked closer to his office, the fingers of his left hand unconsciously inserted themselves into the button holes of his jacket and he loosened the buttons one at a time. This small sign of his uneasiness showed his doggedness too, for it illustrated the yin and yang of his personality.

One thing the Master had taught him in martial arts training, and which Jamie had perfected on his own, was that the practise of this esoteric philosophy relied on internal power and strength … characteristics which he had in abundance. It was the discipline of these two areas that he’d used time and time again on missions, and it was what gave him fortitude in adversity. The training of his inner spirit and mind as well as physical strength enabled him to have advantage over his foes. His stoicism, bravery, courage and powerfulness when unleashed were the characteristics of his inner strength. This was why James Fraser was Section One’s penultimate cold operative. Showing no emotions, he gave nothing away that his adversaries from outside or within Section could use against him. 

First things first though. He needed to check St. Germain’s data and the PDA for the mission profile from Operations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie entered his sanctum, closed the door, shut his blinds and without delay sat down and opened up his computer. In the confines of his office, he immediately keyed in his secret password to read the data he had downloaded from Level 2. As the Intel flashed across his monitor, his eyes scanned it. He quickly read the details on Le Comte St. Germain’s profile and internalised what was revealed. Leaning back in his chair for a brief moment, Jamie rubbed his chin unconsciously deep in thought. Then without delay, he cross-checked the details on his panel to see just what Intel Operations and Madeline had on the target and what they had profiled for this mission. 

_Le Comte St. Germain is an industrialist and philanthropist, but he is a human trafficker. He has links to the Russian Mafia and it is suspected that he is fostering new links to the Rising Dragons triad through their leader Sun Yee Lok. Once he has become established in the triad, he will have extensive connections through the Mafia and them to terrorists in both hemispheres._

_He moves kids around all over the world in an underage prostitution racket. St. Germain makes them disappear when they have no parents with which to file a missing person or to check on their whereabouts. He's been instrumental in providing young girls for several “businesses” but is not particular with whom he deals with as long as the money is forthcoming. Until now he's been very difficult to find, we have had no lead on him or his actions … But we do have a lead now and this planned trip to Hong Kong is an obvious ruse to procure business with the Rising Dragons and more to the point Madame Cheung who we suspect may possibly deal in child exploitation as well._

What Jamie discovered next though, set his mind into a tail spin. It appeared that Le Comte St. Germain was particularly fond of a certain type of entertainment, particularly with brunette, statuesque beauties. Jamie knew that Madame Cheung would be able to provide for his every want and need and that Claire would be his certain type of woman. If nothing else, Madame Cheung prided herself on her exclusivity in providing whatever her clientele required. She had been grooming Claire for just this very opportunity where she would be used to entice the target for the benefit of the Rising Dragons.

_Section One needs some leverage over him. Claire will do “whatever” is necessary to tag Le Comte St. Germain._

Reading between the lines it was obvious that Claire had to valentine herself to this St. Germain. Jamie closed his eyes momentarily lost in thought. He loathed valentine missions, but Claire … she would be repulsed by what Madeline had asked of her. He would not place her in this situation if it could be avoided. 

Jamie was well aware that Operations had forbidden him to change the profile in any way or suffer the consequences … usually the threat of cancellation for disobeying orders … but that had never stopped him before and it certainly wouldn’t stop him now. Whenever his Sassenach was in jeopardy, he always had a plan, and one was forming in his mind as he read further.

He read further instructions outlined on his PDA. Jamie will bring him in to Section.

Closing the PDA, Jamie meditatively sat back in his chair a wry smile bowing his mouth as he stroked his chin. He knew exactly what he would do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fergus watched James Fraser pass by Systems after his briefing without as much as a sideways glance his way. Casting his eyes towards the Perch he’d seen Madeline and Operations follow Jamie’s departure as well. Once he had disappeared down the corridor that led to his office, Fergus noticed that his superiors were deep in conversation. Something was up judging by the way the two were speaking to each other, but this was nothing unusual for Section’s leaders, and he shrugged off the reservations that filled his head and continued on with his tasks.

However, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach would not go away and it was only exacerbated when he too was summoned to Madeline’s office a short while later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You wanted to see me?” Fergus Claudel asked wondering why he had been sent for. With eyes downcast he waited for Madeline to speak. 

“Yes. When Jamie returns from this mission, I want you to sweep his panel,” she replied with a nonchalant glance.

“Why?” 

“That’s no concern of yours.”

“Uh, what am I looking for?”

“Anything under the wire. Most likely, it will be encrypted.”

He knew immediately what Section’s head strategist was alluding to. “You’re looking for any changes to profile parameters?” 

“Exactly.”

“I’ll get on it as soon as they get back,” Fergus replied assertively, knowing that if he valued his life, he could not answer any other way or refuse Madeline’s order.

“Good. That will be all Mr Claudel. You may go.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus is summoned to the Perch and is asked to do something under the wire. He is very worried about the orders from Madeline concerning Jamie’s mission panel and consults his friend Murtagh with his dilemma. Meanwhile Jamie sets his alternative plan into action that Operations will unwittingly sanction.

**CHAPTER 39**

Fergus Claudel was worried about what Madeline had asked him to do and he quickly made his way to Munitions to seek out his buddy Murtagh Fitzgibbons. As he left his station with a hastened step, Fergus nervously adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose hoping that no one would see the concern etched on his face. Madeline had never asked him to do something under the wire before and his mind was going ten for the dozen. He was dammed if he did and dammed if he didn’t. Churning thoughts of her words echoed in his head and he could feel a tension headache begin to throb across his forehead. She had been particular in her words and Fergus knew that if he did not carry out her instructions he would be cancelled. 

_For God’s sake! This was James Fraser she was talking about. Section One’s top operative … Something was going on … something he really wanted no part of._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he hurried towards Murtagh’s station, Fergus’ mind was replaying similar events that had occurred in the Cyber Café on his downtime when Jamie had scared the living daylights out of him by stopping the game he was playing. His reaction was shaken at first until he’d realised who was actually standing next to him. He remembered breathing a sigh of relief because he was scared that in some way he may have been compromised. He’d thought that Red Cell or some other terrorist group had discovered who he was and who he worked for, and that at any moment a bullet would end his life, or worse that he was captured by the enemy.

However, his trepidation at being discovered was nothing compared to Jamie’s words, _“Tell Operations the Team's dead except for Claire and me. We're on Mandatory Refusal until the Mission's complete.”_

Fergus knew that Jamie had obviously changed the profile to suit his needs; however, it was only at the precise moment with his orders to cover for him with Operations until his return that he’d realised that it was something that involved Claire. Jamie never went out on a limb unless it was utterly necessary. He had been around Murtagh long enough to know that Jamie was a man of honour, and where Claire was concerned … Jamie threw caution to the wind in his protection of her. _But who was he to interfere with Section One’s top operative?_ He was only the computer geek … he followed orders, and orders from Jamie were ones he knew were to his advantage to obey. He certainly didn’t want to get on James Fraser’s off side. 

And now … Madeline had asked him to do a similar thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He’d briefly looked up at Jamie, before glancing back at the screen declaring, “You can trust me.”_

_But it was the level 5’s chilling, yet succinct reply, “If ye betray me … I'll kill ye,” that had geared him into action._

_Fergus could still feel the churning in his stomach when he had uttered those words and turning to meet James Fraser’s gaze, he’d answered back … “That's why you can trust me.”_

_And he’d meant it. He trusted Jamie and to earn his trust he would do anything for him too._

_But now he was placed between a rock and a hard place. Who should he be more afraid of? Jamie … or … Madeline? Either one sent chills down his spine at the prospect of ever double crossing them. What could he do? What should he do? He was in a quandary. Jamie and Claire were his friends but … Madeline? … Madeline scared the bejesus out of him._

Fergus was sure that Murtagh would have a solution to his dilemma, he’d bet his last Oreo on that fact, so with quickened footsteps, he hurriedly made his way to where Murtagh was. 

He was a very worried man with the weight of the world on his young shoulders. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Murtagh Fitzgibbons was taking inventory of the equipment that had just been returned by Sandringham’s team when he heard Fergus’ voice.

“Murtagh. I’ve got to talk to you.”

“Hmmm?” Looking up he saw his little buddy approach with a troubled look on his face. “Fergus? Are you okay, amigo? Why such a long face?”

“I, um … There’s a problem.”

He stopped what he was doing at looked at his friend seeing a crestfallen look o his face laced with a tinge of fear and apprehension. “What is it?” He asked concerned.

Leaning in close to Murtagh’s face; his eyes peering through the glasses perched on his nose, Fergus held Murtagh’s gaze, alarmingly and quietly he said, “Madeline asked me to do a sweep of Jamie’s panel for debrief when he returns from the mission.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Mmm … hmmm. She’s looking for anything under the wire and any changes to the profile parameters.”

“You can’t be serious!” He exclaimed in disbelief but realising at the same time that Madeline was devious in her scheming in regards to Jamie and Claire.

“She’s deadly serious Murtagh. What should I do?”

Ever the supportive friend he replied with sage advice. “You just take it easy, okay? I’ll sanitize it when Jamie returns.”

Fergus however, was still not convinced, “But what if Madeline sends it down to Cryptoanalysis; they’ll spot any anomalies in it in a second?”

“Not necessarily … we **are** talking about James Fraser remember?”

“Yeah … that’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t … there’s a few tricks I haven’t told you about so don’t sweat it. I’ll think of something … don’t worry.”

“Okay … but I don’t want to know.” Fergus replied as he walked away quickly. Murtagh smiled knowing what he would do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Murtagh kept his eye open waiting for Jamie to leave his office, and when he did, he bided his time until following him across the hub of Section’s main floor. Jamie took the corridor leading to a staircase and walked up them without so much as a look at people in Section. However, his sixth sense alerted him to the fact that a pair of eyes was watching him. He continued up the staircase and proceeded to an alcove hidden from view where he met Claire from time to time in privacy.

He stopped and waited.

Walking in from another direction, Murtagh looked behind him as he went, until he too was in the deserted area not under surveillance from Section One’s watchers. His footsteps echoed lightly on the floor as he purposely strode along in his indomitable way, making his way to a rendezvous point.

As he passed by, Jamie leaned out his hand and dragged Murtagh into the alcove somewhat surprised at who was following him. “Murtagh?”

“Jamie …” he said looking at him closely, “something’s happening?”

“I know.”

“Fergus has been asked to sweep your panel after the mission.”

“They won’t find anything.”

“Is it a test?”

“Probably.”

“Why?”

“They want to see if I change their mission parameters.”

“Because of Claire?”

Jamie’s look spoke volumes and Murtagh knew he had hit the nail on the head. “I’ll help … You could redirect the panels to me … I’ll look into it. They won’t find anything!” he intonated as a suggestion.

“I know the system as well as they do.”

“Better, I’d say,” Murtagh replied matter-of-factually.

Jamie said nothing but merely gave Murtagh the blank stare at his words knowing that he was indeed one step ahead of his leaders whenever it came to pushing the envelope.

“Everything is fine Murtagh … they’ll find nothing. Go now.”

Murtagh hesitated a moment before leaving as if he wanted to say something else and looked intently at Jamie.

“What is it?”

“Nothing … It’s just … I’m worried about my Sugar.”

“Don’t … she’ll be fine. Go!” Jamie reassured him, only empathising what Murtagh knew to be true where her safety was concerned when James Fraser had her back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On transit to Hong Kong Jamie replayed over in his mind the scenarios he had planned for this mission. The target Le Comte St Germain was a devious, lowlife terrorist who was involved in many criminal activities under the guise of philanthropy. However, he dealt primarily in human suffering and exploited women through underage prostitution. St Germain was known to Section One but had been lying low for some time, and although his business had continued; they were unable to find a lead on his whereabouts. Having now surfaced, Jamie was not happy that his Claire would be exposed to the likes of this terrorist. He knew exactly what kind of a man he was but Claire didn’t know of his “tastes” or of the trafficking in young girls for prostitution. Anyone who capitalised on another’s misery was lower than low and such an abhorrent individual would disgust her. 

How much did Sun Yee Lok know about this man was also a conundrum. Jamie had run a search on St Germain before leaving Section One and it had revealed only minimal contact and mainly through an intermediary with no face to face contact of the principal characters. It stood to reason then, that Sun Yee Lok was unaware what Le Comte St Germain looked like. This Intel played into Jamie’s hands. There was only one thing he could do. He would change places and assume St Germain’s identity for the mission. 

It would be a _fait accompli._ The target would be apprehended and brought into Section; he would introduce himself to Madame Cheung as Le Comte St Germain and Claire would be protected. Not only that, but his subterfuge could very well lead to the capturing of two birds with one stone … Madame Cheung and the leader of the Rising Dragons triad Sun Yee Lok. 

He would bear the consequences of his superiors’ wrath once the mission was over, but until then he would proceed to Hong Kong as planned. Jamie’s main concern was for Claire’s safety and the sooner he got to her the better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fergus had ascertained where Claire was being held when they had tried to find her when she’d been kidnapped by Oliver Chan. As well as putting two and two together with added Intel from his interrogation in the White Room, Section One knew exactly the coordinates of Madame Cheung’s estate. Hence, beside a bend in the road hidden by dense foliage, James Fraser watched from his vantage point waiting for any appearance of the target Le Comte St Germain. After a few or so minutes of waiting a bright red Lamborghini with a lone driver wound its way along the road toward the hidden estate of Madame Cheung.

Jamie had the target under surveillance and followed the car’s progress through his binoculars as the vehicle neared closer to his vantage point.

“Fergus … the target’s approaching.”

_“Confirmed,”_ the techie replied watching the Lamborghini on his computer screen. 

“Fergus, hostile positions?”

_“One only at the moment.”_

“Any in reserve?”

_“No … just St. Germain.”_

“Good.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Observing from the Perch, Operations watched his computer whiz move from one computer to another in quick succession monitoring each with attentive concentration. Thinking that he seemed a little frazzled Operations asked somewhat edgily. “Fergus... Report!”

“Sir … we have a problem.”

_“What is it?”_

“There's a satellite malfunction. Communications are down with about half our teams.”

_“How long?”_ He asked frustration echoing in his voice. 

“Full resolution will take twelve hours. In the meantime, we're switching to alternate channels, but coverage isn't total.”

_“Let me know if there's anything critical.”_

“There is one other thing sir.”

_“What else?”_

“I’m detecting unusual signals near the target location in Hong Kong too.”

_“How is that possible? Fix it Fergus!”_ Operations commanded not at all happy with the situation.

“Jamie will need to know.”

_“Just do it Fergus! We don’t want to take a chance on anyone tunnelling into the system.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he laid in wait, Fergus’s voice resonated once again in Jamie’s Comm. Unit. _“Wait … Jamie … you’ll have to disconnect for a while. I’m detecting a kappa signal.”_

“I’m not picking up anything. Are ye sure?”

_“It’s there. You’re on your own while I run some checks. Stand by. I'll contact you when I discover the location. Hold your position until then. We'll need to work up a profile.”_

“All right.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The roar of the powerful Lamborghini’s engine echoed in the air as Le Comte St Germain hit the accelerator on the magnificent, sleek motor car testing the car’s road holding ability. Speeding but taking the curves precisely the Lamborghini hugged the road to perfection as it came closer to where James Fraser was positioned. However, when the prestigious car came into view … Jamie took aim with a high-profile rifle. 

With deadly accuracy the shot hit its target causing one of the wheels to have a blowout. The Lamborghini weaved all over the road as St Germain lost control and tried to right the vehicle, however with no success. Skidding in the rough pebbles on the side of the road the expensive, luxurious sports car spun 360 degrees before finally coming to a stop. Inside, the occupant of the car slumped forward hitting his head on the dashboard as the vehicle’s airbags automatically activated thrusting him backwards. 

Approaching the now stationary Lamborghini, Jamie opened the driver’s door of the car. An unconscious Le Comte St Germain lay slumped in his seat bleeding profusely from a deep gash to his temple. His face was bloodied and bruised as well as sticky blood was trickling down his temples. It appeared as if St Germain had indeed fractured his skull with the impact of hitting his head on the dashboard. With the pads of his fingers, Jamie felt for a pulse. The target was breathing but cataleptic. 

This scenario could not have been any better. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Section One, Fergus had been busily trying to find the cause of the trouble without drawing undue attention to his techniques for this ruse. After much pacing to and fro and considering that sufficient time had elapsed, he notified Operations of his actions.

“Sir … I’ve fixed the problem.”

_“What was it, Fergus?”_

“There was some glitch in the system which I had to over-ride.”

_“How did **THAT** happen?” _

“It appears to have been a short circuit malfunction.” 

_“Good work.”_

“Thank you sir … but it was unavoidable.” 

_“Inform Jamie to proceed to second base immediately.”_

“Yes sir.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Notifying Jamie, Fergus hid the smile that wanted to escape. “Jamie? … False alarm … Operations said to proceed with your profile.” 

_“There’s a problem Fergus.”_

Listening to the exchange Operations’ voice interrupted somewhat annoyed with this hindrance to the mission, _“What?”_

_“St. Germain has had an accident.”_

_“No matter. We’re still on schedule.”_

_“He’s unconscious.”_

_“How serious?”_

_“He’s not responding and has a concussion.”_

_“Abort Jamie. Return to base.”_

_“No … there is another way.”_

_“Very well … do whatever is necessary.”_

_“Of course sir … It will be taken care of.”_

_“Good.”_ was Operations final command. 

_“Send Housekeeping Fergus, to clean up.”_

"They're on their way Jamie." 

_"Thank ye._

With Fergus’ help, James Fraser's mission plan had eventuated. He’d set in motion his scenario with the tacit sanction of Section One and in particular Operations with his instructions to do whatever was necessary. Under these circumstances Madeline would have no course of redress. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsieur Le Comte St Germain arrives at Madame Cheung’s and she is most taken with the handsome Frenchman … but he is not who she thinks he is. Meanwhile, Claire is summoned and told what her expectations are in regards to the new guest.

**CHAPTER 40**

Madame Cheung was totally engrossed in business preparations when the intercom buzzed interrupting her from her paperwork. Looking disdainfully at the machine she flipped the button inquiring irritably, “What is it Lee?” 

_“A Monsieur Le Comte St Germain is here Madame.”_

On knowing who had just arrived however, Madame Cheung’s mood changed considerably. She had been organising details for his stay and to know that he had indeed arrived at her premises made her significantly happier. Sun Yee Lok had said to take very good care of Monsieur Le Comte and she knew only too well that to do so would be looked upon most favourably by her leader. 

Closing her organizer, she replied, “Send him in.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madame Cheung was momentarily lost for words as a man imperceptibly dressed entered. She was immediately taken back at his handsome appearance and surreptitiously cast her eye over her guest.

_Was **this** the man who was in the same business as her of procuring young women into escort service and prostitution? It was easy to see how he could lure young women and girls into his lair especially if the man had the looks of someone who had jumped out of the pages of a GQ magazine. The man was to die for. Surely this man could entice the angels from heaven as well as charm the birds out of their trees. It was little wonder that Sun Yee Lok had requested her to look after this man well and to provide whatever he required._

_From what she knew of Le Comte St Germain and his business acumen, she looked forward to putting a proposition to him that would no doubt swell the coffers of the Rising Dragons in the future. After all she was the “Mamma–sans”, the queen of trafficking in nubile young women in the Asian area for the Rising Dragons, and it was through her exclusive Escort Agency and underage prostitution particularly in Bangkok, that the Rising Dragons had a monopoly on the market. However, she was always on the lookout for “new” talent to staff her many interests or to collaborate with. She was most interested to talk business with Le Comte St Germain but when the weekend was over would be soon enough. By then, especially after experiencing the delights of her new protégé … Claire Beauchamp … he would be more than willing to come to the proposal she had in mind. Until then, she had a job to do and do it well she would, after all this was a special request from her leader Sun Yee Lok._

_Monsieur Le Comte St Germain had undoubtedly come to the right place._

Composing her inner thoughts and catching her breath before answering, Madame Cheung held her slender hand out to him in greeting. “Ah, Monsieur Le Comte … Welcome. My name is Madame Cheung. I trust your journey was pleasant?”

“Qui… it was.”

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Jamie noted the once over she had given him and taking her hand he turned over the palm and placed a chaste kiss there. “Merci Madame … however, the pleasure is all mine.”  
He watched Madame Cheung as she stuttered somewhat in her welcome and tried to gain her composure. “Do … come in. Please sit down.”

“Thank you.”

“So, Monsieur Le Comte, I believe you’re interested in perusing some of our specialised activities this weekend?”

“That’s right. If what I have heard of your talent in organising these activities is true … then I am very interested! Is there an opening Madame?”

“The program doesn’t begin until the weekend, but for the fee you’ve offered to Sun Yee Lok, I’ll make one.”

“Merci Madame.”

“In the meantime, we do offer a wide range of activities to help you enjoy yourself. I’m sure everything and everyone here will be to your liking,” she laughed.

“Tres bien.”

Despite the recommendation from her leader Sun Yee Lok, Madame Cheung was still meticulous about the clientele who sought to use her services and who she admitted to her premises. Looking at St Germain, she courteously requested the personal information she required for her books. 

“May I see your references?”

Jamie opened his briefcase and handed over the documentation and Madame Cheung quickly perused the references. After a short while she looked back at him with a smile on her face. “Hmm, these are very strong Monsieur but, I hope you won’t be offended if I reiterate certain policy details.”

“No, I won’t.”

“You’ve made the appropriate arrangements I gather?”

“Of course.” 

“Good … You’ve told no one of your visit here and your contact with Sun Yee Lok?”

“No one. As you are aware Madame, my business is clandestine … similar to yours in fact and all the appropriate measures have been taken.”

“Monsieur Le Comte… I must be certain. You do understand? Don’t you? I want to protect your confidentiality and our other clients as well.”

“Of course.”

“Good. I am aware of your special requirements and I know I can accommodate your needs very well.” A scheming, wry smile crossed her face as Jamie nodded in expectation of her proposal. “We can do this a number of ways Monsieur … either at a place of your choosing or here. However, if you decide to stay, there are a number of provisos that we require.”

“Which are …?”

“During your time with us, you will avoid contact with our other guests. You must retain the same woman for the duration of your stay … and finally, you agree never to disclose to anyone the true nature of the entertainment we provide.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Good … in that case then, all that remains is the matter of the fee you offered Sun Yee Lok.”

“Of course.”

Jamie keyed in an undisclosed amount on his electronic transfer device. It immediately showed up on Madame Cheung’s computer screen. Her eyes connected with his, sparkling with acceptance of the large sum. Pressing the key that saw the funds transferred into the Rising Dragons’ account, she looked up and said, “I look forward to doing business with you in the future Monsieur Le Comte.”

“As I you Madame,” he replied giving Madame Cheung an enigmatic look that pleased her very much. Reading between the lines she was sure she had read this man correctly and that he would indeed be most favourable to a business proposal. “I’m sure we can come to some mutually beneficial understanding if you are able to provide for my special needs. We can talk business after that.”

She smiled in return when Jamie clarified his statement and her nod of his acknowledgement indicated that she was most interested in taking their conversation to the next level … the business level, but she was willing to wait. “Monsieur Le Comte, I’m sure you will enjoy your stay here and that we may have the time to talk again … of other matters … in due course.”

“If everything is up to standard, we can discuss business Madame, but until then I am here for some rest and relaxation as you know and I **never** mix business with pleasure.” Jamie replied emphatically.

“Of course, Monsieur… I understand perfectly. Now, I’m sorry to cut short our meeting, but I need to finalise the arrangements for your stay.”

“I understand. Am I not permitted to select a woman to accompany me tonight?”

“Well … I can see you don’t believe in wasting time. You’re a very fortunate man, Monsieur Le Comte. I believe you are most partial to blue eyed brunette women, is that true?”

“I’m impressed. You have done your homework Madame.”

She cast a smug glance his way. “I have just the girl for you, but of course the final decision is yours.”

“I trust your judgement Madame and look forward to choosing my companion from your lovely ladies.”

“Very well Monsieur. You may choose any of the girls from the lounge.”

“Which is?”

“Downstairs, I will show you the way when you are ready.”

“Merci Madame.” Jamie replied giving her a megawatt smile that had Madame Cheung a little flustered at the piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through her.

Composing herself she reiterated with an equally penetrating and enigmatic look. “I can assure you Monsieur that you will not be disappointed … I guarantee it.”

“Tres bien!”

“If there is anything that you need … _anything_ at all … you have only to ask.”

“Thank you, Madame. I would like to rest first and then I would like to inspect your ladies … shall we say … in an hour?”

“Perfect. I will prepare my girls. Until then … rest well Monsieur Le Comte.” 

Madame Cheung clapped her hands and her servant Lee Yang arrived at her summoning command. Turning to face Jamie she said, “Lee will show you to your room.” 

“Merci.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser moved away from the door and his eyes scanned the room where Lee Yang had placed him. It was opulent, lavishly furnished and with all the electrical gizmos of any five-star hotel accommodation. Stepping around his luggage that had already been taken to the room, he meticulously set about sweeping the room for bugs and other recording mechanisms. After checking all possible ports where a bug could be hidden, and on finding none, Jamie contacted Section One.

Sitting on the king-sized bed he activated his comm. unit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Fergus.”

The sound of his name caught the IT techie in a distracted moment with a mouthful of Oreos. Quickly rolling his chair to his desk, he placed his half-munched cookie on the top as he spluttered guiltily in reply, _“Yeah! …”_

“Fergus?” 

Clearing his throat, he replied more attentively, _“Oh! Jamie? … What’s up?”_

“Patch me through to Operations.” 

All business like again Fergus glanced up from his computer towards the Perch where Operations was talking to Madeline and responded. _“Sure thing …”_

He watched as Operations moved away from Madeline and activated his call return switch. Testy at the interruption, Operations acknowledged him. _“What is it Fergus?”_

“Jamie on B Channel for you sir.” 

_“Patch him through.”_

“Yes sir.” 

Once the communication link had been activated, Fergus then informed Jamie that Operations was on the line saying, “Go ahead Jamie.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dougal Mackenzie’s strident voice boomed in Jamie’s comm. unit and he could hear the underlying irritation of his command. “Report Fraser!” 

_“I’m in place sir.”_

“What of Madame Cheung?” 

It was obvious by Operations’ tone of voice that Madeline and he had been discussing the change in the mission profile now that Le Comte St Germain had been taken out of play and he had assumed his identity. Jamie, however, gave nothing away in his reply.

_“The deception went well.”_

“Good … Any complications?”

_“No … She believes I am St Germain.”_

At his reply Operations cast a guarded look in Madeline’s direction realising that because of what had happened in the accident the only scenario was for Jamie to impersonate Le Comte St Germain especially since the target’s injuries were graver than first thought when Housekeeping had arrived to transfer the target back to Section One.

“Very well Fraser … but if you fail in this mission you will suffer the consequences.”

_“Of course.”_

Dougal Mackenzie looked over towards Madeline deciding whether he should inform Jamie of Le Comte St Germain’s demise. At the slight, tacit nod from Section’s Second-in-command giving approval, he relayed the Intel. “The target died in transit Fraser, so it is imperative now that this mission is a success. We cannot have any more lost opportunities in finding the whereabouts and apprehending Sun Yee Lok especially as St Germain’s connection has been lost. Is that clear?”

_“I understand.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The meeting with Monsieur Le Comte St. Germain had gone better than she had anticipated and Madame Cheung was most pleased. She had finalised all the details of his stay and had set in place all the necessary requirements that she knew would be impossible to refuse. Her guest would be more than satisfied with the meticulous arrangements she had organised for his stay.

If she did well this weekend and provided for all his needs, then her leader Sun Yee Lok would most assuredly look on her favourably also. Moreover, she was convinced that St Germain would be doing business with her in the future, particularly if reading between the lines were any indication of his intent. The Rising Dragons triad would acquire an ally and they would increase their profits and gain a greater stronghold in under age prostitution particularly in Thailand if St Germain came on board. 

_She was very excited at the proposition of what was to come in the future. Yes both of them would be mutually beneficial to one another. She could provide what he wanted and he could provide her with what she needed. A win – win situation for everyone!_

_Le Comte St Germain was indeed a lucky man. Now all that was left was Claire herself. She was confident that her new girl would cast a spell over this man that he could not refuse._

With these thoughts in mind, Madame Cheung summoned Claire Beauchamp to see her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Claire my dear, come in.”

“Madame … you wanted to see me?”

_Studying the vision of loveliness that had just walked through the door Madame Cheung couldn’t help thinking how fortunate she was that such a beautiful girl had come to work exclusively for the triad. Claire Beauchamp was indeed a stunner, in fact she was more so than Annalise de Marillac who had served the Rising Dragons well. Madame had had a soft spot for Annalise, for she had been her star employee. To see her die in such a horrific way was distressing … but business was business. She had double-crossed the triad in the worst possible way and for that she had to pay the ultimate price … death._

_Loyalty to the triad was mandatory … her lack of it was her downfall. Annalise had not heeded the mantra of the Rising Dragons and her attempt to turn on them, and her father in particular, had seen her suffer the consequences._

_The triad has a cruel, ferocious wrath  
Beware! Take heed! Think twice!  
Never … ever … deceive or betray  
For you will pay the price…  
The Rising Dragon!_

_She had experienced some flack about her ineptitude where Annalise was concerned from her leader Sun Yee Lok as well. Now though, with the arrival of Claire Beauchamp, she knew she had a gem … a brilliant diamond … one that would serve the Rising Dragons well. Madame Cheung knew that Claire would need to shine this weekend or she herself would have to answer to Sun Yee Lok for her incompetence in her choices of people she inaugurated into the Rising Dragons’ family. He would not tolerate another poor lack of judgement on her behalf and her head would be on the line._

_Despite these past circumstances, she was not in the least bit worried though as Claire was temptation personified. Le Comte St Germain would not stand a chance when he eventually clapped eyes on her. Surely, he would go on her recommendations and choose this woman. What man in his right mind would not? Yes, she thought, Claire Beauchamp was indeed a profitable acquisition that she … and the Rising Dragons would benefit from._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breaking from her reverie Madame Cheung replied, “Yes, Claire … I did. I have excellent news. A very handsome gentleman would like to make your acquaintance and have the pleasure of your company tonight and for this weekend. He comes with exemplary references … is rich, debonair, charming … and by the way did I say handsome?”

“Yes … I believe you did Madame.” Claire replied expressing her amusement.

“Well … Monsieur Le Comte St Germain has arrived and is most anxious to meet you Claire. However, he does have some special requirements that he likes satisfied as I explained earlier, and dare I say that you are the exact woman that he is looking for.”

“Thank you Madame … I hope I will not prove to be a disappointment.”

“I have great faith in your capabilities my dear to make this man surrender to you. If of course he decides not to choose you … which I very much doubt … then one of the other girls will be his companion for the weekend.”

“I won’t fail Madame.”

“Good … then let’s get ready shall we? We have an hour in which to make you more alluring than already, then we will meet the other girls in the lounge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire returned to her room with a heavy heart. Le Comte St Germain had arrived and there was no sign of Jamie as yet. She didn’t know if she could go through with Madeline’s valentine profile or not. Oh! How she wished Jamie was here. 

_Where was he? What was she to do? Had he managed to elude Section One and implement a new profile?_

Despite these questions Claire was more composed than she thought she would be. Jamie had always come through for her and there was no reason why he wouldn’t this time. But time was of the essence. Madame Cheung would be returning at any moment and Claire was staring her fate in the eye. 

_Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! Where was he? Where was her mentor, her partner … her love … James Fraser?_


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is extremely relieved that Jamie has been able to change the profile as she had her doubts about being able to follow Madeline’s orders on this mission. She also learns some very troubling information which has her reeling. Meanwhile, Madame Cheung sets up a viewing of all of her best girls for Le Comte St Germain’s selection.

**CHAPTER 41**

_“The target died in transit Fraser, so it is imperative now that this mission is a success. We cannot have any more lost opportunities in finding the whereabouts and apprehending Sun Yee Lok especially as St Germain’s connection has been lost. Is that clear?”_

Once Jamie had severed the connection with Section One, Dougal Mackenzie’s words reverberated in his mind and he was not at all surprised that St Germain had died in the accident. Unfortunately, his death would have been a lost opportunity in collecting Intel from him that Section could use in apprehending the leader of the Rising Dragons. Jaime knew that Madeline especially would be not pleased to lose an important connection that she could have exploited.

However, as with any dialogue between himself and Operations the underlying meaning was never lost. His last statement … _Is that clear?_ … spoken in the brusque way he verbalised emphasised his superior’s mindset. The message was always the same and Jamie understood perfectly … if he screwed up then he would suffer the consequences … abeyance. Given that he had managed to change the profile Operations and Madeline were now dependent on him for the mission’s success … something that was intolerable to his leaders. He’d outsmarted them yet again and that fact never sat well with Madeline or Dougal especially being at the behest of their top operative. 

James Fraser had outsmarted them yet again. Not only had he prevented his Claire from going through with the original profile but he had placed himself in the driver’s seat to find more Intel about the triad and its hierarchy. He and Claire would not fail. The target, Madame Cheung, would be apprehended and brought into Section One and if new Intel led to Sun Yee Lok’s demise at the same time then Madeline and Operations may just pull back on their scrutiny of them. It was possible that could happen but Jamie knew it would be highly unlikely given their superiors’ past performances in regards to them.

He’d manipulated this mission profile for one reason, and one reason only, and that was for Claire. He had done this, many times on a mission if she’d been in jeopardy and on all occasions the mission had still been successful. Jamie knew that the change in profile irked Madeline but since the same end game was achieved Operations was always satisfied. However, the more he did it the more the scrutiny increased on his motives. Although their leaders did not have proof that they were in a romantic relationship, Jamie knew that it was suspected, and if Madeline could find affirmation then she would no doubt use it against them. He would however deal with this situation should it arise but now he had a more pressing thing he needed to do.

Knowing how anxious Claire must be Jamie immediately set about contacting her regarding the changed profile for he knew his Sassenach would be waiting for this call.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Relief … sheer relief!_

_Jamie’s timely message about the change in the profile had definitely been a reprieve. She had not been looking forward to her foray into this seedier lifestyle that she’d been groomed for on this deep cover mission with Madame Cheung. The profile Madeline had outlined called for her to valentine the target, something which she would have found exceedingly difficult to do. How could she possibly reconcile her feelings and emotions with what Section One had asked of her? Could she have sold her soul in order to catch a terrorist? Could she have prostituted herself for Section One?_

_The only possible way Section would have been able to make her submissive to any such scenario was if she’d been drugged and not cognizant about what she was doing. However, no matter what the circumstances, she knew part of her soul would have been destroyed … a part of her that would have been dead forever. Jamie’s call couldn’t have come soon enough. It had eased her apprehension knowing that she’d avoided such an abhorrent anathema._

_Although he was trained in valentine missions, she was certain Jamie didn’t like or enjoy them. They were so demeaning of your feelings, but what would Section care? Where there was a means to an end regardless of the method, their leaders were ruthless in perusing the end game by whatever means necessary. Cancellation did not frighten her; neither did Madeline or Operations’ wrath, for she’d faced them all before. Her personality, integrity and compassion remained steadfast even though each episode of undermining her character chipped away at her persona a little more each time. Nevertheless, through it all, she’d remained relatively unscathed. Operations and Madeline could not break her spirit but she knew they were determined to if the right opportunity arose. This mission to Madame Cheung’s was an opportunity they had seized with both hands._

_But … yet again … Jamie had pulled off the impossible. He’d taken St Germain’s place. Le Comte St Germain was obviously a person of great interest to the Rising Dragons or Madame Cheung would not have personally overseen her transformation. Just why he was important though, she did not know but she was sure in all good time she would find out._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire had been primed and primped for her initiation into the life of a sophisticated call girl, and Madame Cheung had spared no cost in her attire. Even Claire had to admit that she was alluring in a sexy kind of way when she happened to glance in the mirror earlier. _Would Jamie think so too? She would find out soon enough._

Quietly, Claire observed all the other girls who were waiting for Madame Cheung’s announcement and looking around the room she perused the faces of the women who had assembled there. In attendance were girls of different nationalities, some European, Caucasian and some of Asian origin. All were beautiful. All were impeccably groomed and like her, all wore expensive jewellery and the finest of clothes. However, despite the trappings of wealth, the girls lacked that sparkle in the eye and had the look of acceptance to the circumstances of their lot. In fact, there was an element of fear and a vacant look registered on many of their sad faces.

Sitting down next to a beautiful Asian young woman who was probably no more than eighteen, she whispered, “Hi … I’m Claire.”

Turning her head to look at the woman who spoke to her the girl replied, “Hello. I’m Jessie. I’ve heard about you from the others. They say you are Madame Cheung’s new replacement for Annalise.” 

“Annalise?” The inflection in Claire’s voice indicated that she was perplexed as to who this might be. 

The lass saw the look of unawareness as to who this Annalise was and so elucidated what she knew. “Annalise Rose … but her real name was Annalise de Marillac.”

“Was?”

“She’s dead … Once you are here under their control, there is no escape … Annalise tried and she suffered the consequences.

“I’m a free person.” Claire answered proudly.

“There is no freedom here Claire. You’ll do what you have to. Just like me.” She replied sadly. “Madame Cheung treats us well but there is no freedom from the triad.”

“Have you been here long?”

“I really can’t remember that well … It has been so long.” 

“How old were you when you first came here?”

With her voice no more than a whisper she replied, “Twelve … I think …”

Jessie’s words disturbingly reverberated in Claire’s head as she asked, “How can you be … be so calm?”

“My family were very poor. We had very little and my parents sold me to the Rising Dragons triad for the promise of food to feed my brothers and sisters.”

Claire’s voice wavered a little. “But you were only a child …”

“Yes … but I didn’t want my family to suffer. I didn’t want to die. I wanted to survive.”

“And how did you do that?”

“I did what I had to do. People pay quite a lot and there are certain privileges that go along with pleasing our guests. But the choice is theirs, not yours. You understand? Understand?” she repeated.

“Yes I think I do.” Claire replied sadly her heart breaking for this young girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire’s mind was reeling with the information that the Thai girl had just told her and her heart bled for the lost childhood of such an innocent in such an insidious way. Finding a quiet place by herself away from the other girls, Claire really studied them more intently. _Were their stories similar to the young woman she had spoken to? All seemed to be young but it was difficult to gauge their age due to their appearance. Just how long had they been here? Who was responsible for the trafficking in young children into servitude and prostitution for the Rising Dragons? Was it just Madame Cheung or were there others involved?_

Claire felt sick to the stomach as she contacted Section to relay what she’d found out about the situation that these young women faced. 

“Fergus?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Listen, Fergus, this place is more than just an Escort Agency.”

_“Yeah.”_

The shock of his affirmation registered in her next words, “You knew?”

_“Not really … although Madeline and Operations suspected as much.”_

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Claire mumbled under her breath. “Where does Le Comte St Germain fit in then?”

_“With Madame Cheung?”_

“Yes …” 

_“We’re not certain about her relationship with him … but he knows Sun Yee Lok.”_

“Is Le Comte St Germain integral in some way with Madame Cheung’s business ventures or vice versa?”

_“Possibly … there could be a connection or the opportunity for one! Jamie will fill you in on what we know.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Madame Cheung I am most interested to see who you have available for my pleasure.” Jamie stated as she finally came to escort him to where the girls were waiting for selection.

“You won’t be disappointed I assure you Monsieur Le Comte. Everything and every one of my girls are handpicked and of the utmost quality, class and taste. There is nothing but the best for my clients … and keep in mind that everything you desire is at your beck and call.”

“Madame … I am impressed,” Jamie nodded showing his pleasure in what she had told him. 

“I have several girls matching your request. Each one is a diamond but the choice is yours Monsieur. I’m sure, however, that you will select the purest gem of all.”

“I am intrigued Madame … shall we go?”

“Certainly … this way.”

They walked down some stairs and along a corridor until they came to a room located on the lower floor of the mansion. 

“Ah … we’re here,” Madame Cheung stated enthusiastically, ushering Jamie through the door.

On entering he noticed that it was some kind of parlour with lounge chairs scattered around the room in informal settings. The room was tastefully furnished, intimate … yet comfortable. A liquor bar was set to the side and a manservant waited for when he was needed. 

“Come … Sit down Monsieur Le Comte. Make yourself comfortable. My man servant Peng will serve you refreshments. Until then relax and enjoy our hospitality. I shall return momentarily.”

Jamie watched as she exited through an adjoining door then clandestinely surveyed the surroundings and waited knowing that his Sassenach was somewhere just beyond the door in another room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madame Cheung entered the room where the women were waiting and clapped her hands. “Ladies … ladies … may I have your attention please?” 

The girls who had assembled in the room stopped their chatter and turned in the direction of Madame Cheung waiting for what she may say.

“We have a very important guest who is with us and he is looking for a lady for companionship this weekend. I have asked you all here so that he may choose the woman to be his companion.”

A mummer of interested talk arose as the women absorbed her words.

“I will bring him here and then let him make his decision.” Looking at Claire she said, “This will be Claire’s first time and if by chance she is chosen, we wish her well don’t we ladies?”

“Of course Madame!” They answered in unison.

“Good luck and remember if you are not chosen there will be other opportunities for you. I’m expecting more important clients and guests this weekend also who will require your services like in the past.”

“Can you tell us who they might be Madame?” Jessie asked having been the one selected on several occasions when an important guest arrived.

“Not at this stage, as I don’t want anyone scheming for favours, particularly if I say who may be paying us a visit. I will tolerate no jealousy or back stabbing of the other girls. Remember your ultimate goal … you do this for the good of the Rising Dragons and bear in mind the consequences if you would fail the triad.”

“Yes Madame,” was the consensual reply.

“Good that is understood. Come! It is time to dazzle our visitor with your beauty ladies. I will go and get our guest.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On her return, Madame Cheung greeted Jamie in the anteroom. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting Monsieur Le Comte.”

“Not a problem Madame.”

“I hope you were looked after well?”

“Yes … Is everything all right?”

“Everything is just fine. Shall we go? You have some decisions to make.”

“Mais oui … but of course.”

“Good … Follow me please … There are some lovely ladies waiting to make your acquaintance Monsieur. I sincerely hope that you make the correct choice this evening.”

“Rest assured Madame … I **_will,_** ” Jamie replied emphasising the last word knowing that there was only one woman he wanted to see and only one he would choose.

Madame Cheung was very pleased with his statement and optimistic that the one person she had chosen would also be his choice. She led Jamie through the door from whence she had come. They went along a corridor and down another flight of stairs before finally entering a room where several elegantly dressed ladies were assembled. Jamie immediately noticed Claire out of the corner of his eye, but made no eye contact with her, instead he aligned his head a little as beside him Madame Cheung whispered; “Remember what I said earlier.” 

Directing his eyes to her he replied, “Certainement Madame.”

Holding Jamie’s attention, she smiled and cast her eyes surreptitiously in Claire’s direction … “I have just the girl for you …” 

“Merci.”

“… You will _not_ be disappointed I guarantee it,” she whispered with a satisfied smile knowing that Claire Beauchamp was indeed the perfect match for this handsome man.

Jamie’s intense eyes glanced around the room taking in the eclectic group of women who were trapped under the Rising Dragons’ power, but his mind was on the stunning brunette woman in the corner. It had been over a month since he had seen Claire and what Jamie saw made his heart leap. He was totally unprepared for the piercing ache of desire that stabbed his chest at the vision of loveliness before him. His Sassenach was exquisite. Jamie had wanted to stare and take in his fill but he knew he could not. The sight of Claire dressed so alluringly caused his mouth to go dry, and it was with some difficulty he uttered, “Yes … they are all lovely Madame.” 

“I aim to please … This way, Monsieur Le Comte,” Madame Cheung said extending her arm towards the women.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was extremely difficult when he only wanted to drink in Claire’s beauty but with the resolve of the Section One operative that he was, Jamie walked slowly around the room, without making any eye contact with Claire. He admired each woman from top to toe, nodding politely at every person as he passed by. Each woman in turn focused on the handsome man who had entered and each was a little breathless hoping that he would choose them.

James Fraser was sartorially dressed in a black designer suit, silk tie and shirt. His broad shoulders and muscular chest were defined by the fabric of the suit which fit his torso to perfection. The sight of such a fine-looking man made many of the girls weak at the knees as he passed them by. In their “profession” you were paid to go with whoever had the money but if the man was good-looking it was that much more pleasurable. They’d had their share of ugly men … but here was a catch. A very rich catch too. Without doubt he would be good in bed … he had an indefinable “something” that set him apart from the other clients. They had seen many men come over the time they had been with Madame Cheung … diplomats, politicians, judges, actors … people in high places … even Sun Yee Lok himself, but none had been as handsome or as enigmatic as the man in this room.

The ladies eagerly watched as he made his way around the room until he came to a new girl. When he stopped and gave her the once over from top to toe with bedroom eyes that seemed to undress them, each woman melted, hoping she would be the one chosen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jamie as she watched him make his way around the room as well. She had been so worried that she would have to go through with the valentine mission that Madeline had profiled for her, but now that her Jamie was here, things had changed. He’d been able to change the mission profile and substitute himself as Le Comte St Germain. Once again, he had manipulated the profile for her but in reality; it was a win–win situation for Section One. Jamie would certainly gain the confidence of Madame Cheung and in so doing get closer to bringing down Sun Yee Lok of the Rising Dragons’ triad. Claire could already see that she had fallen under his charm. 

What worried her though, was that some of these girls in this room had been in service for many years … some were only children when they came. This loss of innocence was an abomination to her. She was disgusted and horrified. _Who was responsible for that? Who organised the girls? Madame Cheung? Or was it Le Comte St Germain? Did he procure young girls into prostitution for the Rising Dragons or was he here to do business with Madame Cheung in the future?_

She couldn’t wait to have the opportunity to speak with Jamie. Perhaps he could shed some light on St Germain’s activities and contacts that in all probability would lead right to the top of the triad hierarchy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Continuing, James Fraser did a circuit of the room appraising each woman as he strolled slowly past with a slight smile on his face. Although he examined each woman thoroughly, he made no decision as to his choice. 

Madame Cheung watched as St Germain deliberated over his preference of companion. As he neared where Claire Beauchamp was a smile lit her face, but unfortunately, he was non-committal of her enthusiasm. Madame Cheung was somewhat disillusioned when he practically ignored Claire. Although St Germain had given her a quick once over too, he’d passed her by like he had done to all the others. He’d then kept on going to view the other women, in particular another pretty, brunette woman who had caught his eye. He stopped and spoke quietly to her. Madame Cheung was not able to make out what they were saying but judging by the body language she was crest fallen that Monsieur Le Comte may have made his decision. 

Then … he’d turned once more and moved away again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From her position in the room Claire Beauchamp watched James Fraser work his way round each woman for Madame Cheung’s benefit in his deliberation in choosing a companion.

Her Jamie was a sight for sore eyes. She had missed him so much and now seeing him in the flesh it was difficult to suppress her feelings. Dressed in his signature black … he was magnificent. He looked like an avenging angel to her … come to rescue her from the clutches of evil and Claire watched him covertly. It was as if time was playing tricks on her mind. Everything Jamie did seemed to be in slow motion to her. He also looked resplendent. His strut … his manner … even the cut of the suit hugged his torso accentuating Jamie’s supple, muscular body to perfection. 

_Ahhh!_ Claire sighed dreamily. 

She had waited and hoped that this day would come that her Jamie would be able to find a way to reach her and now here he was and Claire was drunk on the sight of him. However, she was a nervous wreck and a bundle of nerves just watching him in the room. He was near but still too far away. All she desperately wanted to do was touch him to make sure Jamie was real and that he was really here. Closing her eyes Claire imagined just how that would feel and her nervous system suddenly went into a spiralling dive.

Despite the nosedive she wanted to savour the feelings of euphoria that coursed through her body. Lowering her head, her thoughts threatened to expose her feelings for this man. Claire knew she would have to control her emotions before they also gave her away completely and Madame Cheung observed that Le Comte St Germain and she had a connection. However, no doubt if Madame Cheung had noticed anything it would only mean that she too had been captivated by this handsome, virile specimen of manhood just like all the other girls in the room.

Nevertheless, her heart was pounding in her chest and the nervous tension threatened to blow her cover. Then … sensing his nearness, Claire slowly raised her eyes.

James Fraser was standing right in front of her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Cheung is most pleased with St Germain’s decision … little knowing that Jamie and Claire are actually section One Operatives. Once in Jamie’s room, absence has its effect as James Fraser is reunited with a relieved Claire Beauchamp but rational thought processes diminish as sexual desire override his common sense. This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 42(S)**

Claire knew the very moment Jamie had stopped in front of her for she could smell the heady pheromones of his special masculine scent that teased her nostrils whenever he was near. She was already sexually awakened just by his presence in the room after not having seen him for over a month but now that he was really in front of her he was an aphrodisiac on steroids to her senses just waiting to be explored. Her eyes had surreptitiously followed him the moment he’d stepped in the room for a man like James Fraser commanded attention by his mere presence. He exuded confidence and self-assurance which was only exacerbated by his fine stature. He was a man among men and it was little wonder that the women were charmed by his physique and bearing. Claire could see that Madame Cheung was already very much taken with Le Comte St Germain and the look of disappointment that crossed the faces of the women he failed to select was clearly obvious. Such an attractive man would indeed have been a notch on their belt if he had chosen one of the ladies. 

Raising her eyes in slow motion, Claire looked up into James Fraser’s piercing blue eyes peering intently back at her. It was only a brief moment in time but in that instant their connection was incredible. Their eyes locked and everything and everyone immediately faded into insignificance as Jamie kissed her with his eyes. There was only the two of them in a world of their own while every memory of their intimacy was suddenly reflected in the look exchanged between the two of them.

Claire felt her hand tremble as she began to raise it to touch him but at the last minute, she lowered it to her side clutching at the fabrics of her gown to steady her actions. Jamie’s eyes noticed the movement and a wry smile bowed the corner of his mouth as he caressed her face in slow motion. From her brow to her fluttering eyelashes his gaze finally rested on his Sassenach’s lips which had suddenly gone dry. When her tongue appeared to moisten her bottom lip, Jamie’s eyes dilated to the colour of darkened sapphires and the look he gave her stole her breath away. Claire’s heart was palpitating in a rhythm that saw her breasts heave and tighten in the constraints of her gown’s bodice. A hushed, hitched groan vibrated from her lips for Jamie’s ears only as he returned his gaze to her captivating eyes. For a very brief moment her heart was in her mouth. A thunderbolt from the heavens had struck Claire when their eyes had connected but in fear of her emotions showing and communicating her desire for this man, she quickly but reluctantly lowered them to the ground whist Jamie looked his fill one more time. Just as she did so, she heard him speak. 

“This one!” 

Claire stole another quick glimpse at Jamie as he pointed to her, but he was glancing in Madame Cheung’s direction. He’d chosen her almost in an indifferent kind of way, and although he was all business-like, Claire sensed his relief also. She dared not look at him again, for if she did, Madame Cheung would surely see their connection was more than on the surface of just recently acquainted people. Taking a deep breath she inhaled some much need oxygen to try and calm not only her nerves but her raging internal desire that was eating away at her to be back in Jamie’s arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser was there for one person only and that was his Sassenach, Claire Beauchamp. His stroll around the room was for Madame Cheung’s benefit in his deception as St Germain and he was only going through the motions until he could make his inevitable selection.

Jamie had felt Claire’s nervousness when he’d stopped in front of her. In that split second that they had held eye contact, he had also drunk in his fill. His eyes had caressed her face and lingered on her eyelashes before anointing Claire with an invisible kiss to her mouth. His fingers had run the length of her eyebrows many times in the past and her blue eyes always revealed a longing she could not deny. This time though, he could only caress them in his mind, knowing that sometime soon he would openly stroke her beautiful face. 

He couldn’t help but notice the slit of Claire’s provocative and sexy dress. He couldn't help that his wayward eyes had taken in the long sweep of her lithe, long legs revealed by the slit … legs that seemed to go on forever ... legs that she’d wrapped around him in their passionate couplings. Jamie had observed the rise and fall of Claire’s breasts constrained against the material of her dress and had noticed the slight throb of the pulse in her neck also. He knew that his Claire was fighting against her emotions at seeing him in the flesh but with little success. She always had a glass face and when she had quickly lowered her gaze from his scrutiny Jamie realised that she was struggling with the feelings that bubbled to the surface. Claire could not afford for Madame Cheung to see that he unsettled her in any way romantically. She didn’t want to jeopardise her cover on this mission or his as well and by suppressing those emotions as best she could, was her best form of recourse. 

However, it was what he saw in her eyes that moved him … Claire was glad to see him. At the same time relief registered along with her desire, feelings he could identify with as well. Although she’d lowered her gaze as she nonchalantly followed his movements and his assessment of the ladies around the room, Jamie’s eyes had missed nothing of Claire’s reactions. He’d smiled at her fleetingly; nodding his approval yet had passed her by without a further glance her way but now that he stood in front of her he knew that her nerves were on edge judging by her body language. Internalising his observations, Jamie watched as Claire with downcast eyes waited for her fate. He then uttered the words in a way that had her melting in anticipation. 

“Send her to my room.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madame Cheung smiled quietly to herself in victory as she watched him make his selection. 

_Le Comte St. Germain had surprised her. He had passed Claire by and examined the other women but then he’d turned back and stopped in front of her once more. He had chosen quickly yet his eyes seemed to have caressed her from top to toe. She was indeed the perfect choice for him and she was delighted that he had ignored all the others in his quest. Claire Beauchamp would be the bait to lure him into the Rising Dragons’ web, and once there, St. Germain would not escape their clutches. Sun Yee Lok would be thrilled and if he did indeed make a visit here this weekend then she would surely gain favour with her leader._

“You have chosen well Monsieur. Claire’s very interesting … an especially fine woman, but not yet tamed.” 

“Just how I like them,” Jamie responded with a wicked eyebrow lift that left no room for any other interpretation except his proclivity for such a woman. 

“Good … I knew you would,” she replied suggestively.

“It will be my pleasure to initiate her Madame … I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.” 

“I agree. There's something to be said for new girls who will become old favourites,” Madame Cheung answered back evasively.

“If I am satisfied with her Madame … I’m sure we will do business with you again in the future.”

Madame Cheung was thrilled to hear St Germain’s statement. “Excellent Monsieur Le Comte! Enjoy your stay.”

“Merci.”

As Claire stood by quietly listening to their exchange, Jamie nonchalantly extended his hand forward indicating for her to precede him. 

Without glancing at him she led the way out of the room while he admired the sway of her hips in retreat. Claire’s insides were at sixes and sevens, and Jamie was suppressing the smile he so wanted to show at the swagger of her walk. He couldn’t stop admiring the delicate skin of her back or the tightness of her backside tempting him so provocatively in retreat. Claire’s pulse was racing and her heart pounded in her chest so much so that she thought Madame Cheung would hear. Little did she know but her nervous anticipation was reciprocated by the man who followed her.

“Soon mo ghràidh,” he whispered softly for her ears only.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire entered Jamie’s private quarters and he closed the door firmly behind them. Slowly making his way to where she was standing, each step he took and each penetrating look he imparted … hit their target. He said nothing, but his intense scrutinizing gaze swept his Sassenach from head to toe in the space of a heartbeat. Jamie’s powerful eyes locked with her cerulean blue ones devouring her form as if she was the most beautiful thing, he had ever laid eyes on. 

Unable to sever her gaze, she welcomed his intent. Claire was ensnared … captivated by the desire she saw in Jamie’s eyes. She was impatient to feel her arms around him for it had been so long since she had felt the strength and security of her love’s embrace and it was something she desperately needed now. The time spent here with Madame Cheung had been harrowing to say the least, especially not knowing if she would have to proceed with Madeline’s profile for her or not.

“Cl-aire,” Jamie whispered caressing each syllable of her name as his eyes greedily consumed her. 

All this was forgotten though when the sound of her name caressed her ears. Hearing the emotion in his soft lilting voice, she stood rooted to the spot unable to move forward.

“Jamie,” she replied breathlessly in return with profound emotion laced on the utterance.

Narrowing the space between them, Jamie took a step toward her … then another and another, until he was within touching space. 

His hand reached for hers. Lightly caressing it, his thumb erotically stroked the soft skin on the inside of Claire’s wrist sending a ricochet of sensation straight to her heart. Feelings overwhelmed her and she was powerless to look away. Claire could only feel. 

Moving closer she pressed her knee against his with eyes alight with desire. Then with fingers entwined, Claire curled her hand to press her palm against his too, stroking Jamie’s back and forth. Her heart skipped a beat. Her breathing became ragged as she was bathed in the piercing, unwavering and smouldering gaze of James Fraser.

His eyes glowed with a hunger long denied. Jamie moved his body closer and closer to Claire’s until it was aligned … flush … skin to skin. Arms embraced in a longing for each other that could not be denied. Curling his hand around the nape of her neck Jamie gently tilted back Claire’s head.

Lips fused.

Tongues mated.

Heat … a burning desire and shattering need catapulted them to places they had been too few times before. Desperation for one another consumed them. 

The worry and anxiety of her mission here with an integral member of the Rising Dragons triad faded into insignificance now that Jamie was here. Here in this room, in this place in time … there was nothing and no one else. There was only the two of them. Claire wanted him, needed him desperately. _Did Jamie feel the same?_ Placing her hands on his chest Claire’s fingers felt the pounding of Jamie’s heart and judging by the irregular beat, she had her answer. 

Holding her tightly his seeking lips claimed hers again and again. Their extended separation had only intensified their feelings of longing and all else paled into unimportance now that she was back in his arms. The taste and feel of Jamie was in her bloodstream and his very essence was etched into her bones. Everything around her became inconsequential when she was in his arms. Each foray became much more intense as lips touched lips in knowing abandon. Eyes held, then closed. Although savouring the blissful joining, both of them wanted a much deeper and intimate connection. His tongue duelled with hers in an erotic ritual within her mouth seeking total dominance and Claire capitulated willingly. 

Jamie’s lips repeatedly retreated and then returned to gently bite her soft flesh savouring the taste again and again. He made a delicate exploration of Claire’s mouth that quickly became something more. Her breathing became laboured as his kisses made her knees go to jelly. Nibbling on her bottom lip Jamie gently drew it into his mouth and captured it with his own lips lightly scraping his teeth over the fleshy morsel. He let go of her lip and returned to nibble at her upper one, repeating the process before deepening the kiss with a ravenous hunger for more. 

Cupping her head, one of his hands tangled in her brown tresses as the other slid around to the small of Claire’s back urging her closer. Claiming her lips with burning precision yet again, Jamie surrendered to the passion raging inside him also. Both of their bodies were experiencing a heightened state of sexual arousal and Claire could feel Jamie’s body swell against her own. She cradled her hips against his, while the heavy ridge of his erection pressed hard against the hot ache between her legs.

A breathy sigh escaped from her lips. Her blood began to sing in her veins. Jamie’s kisses were better than she had imagined. Oh! How she had missed him ... missed his touch. Digging her fingers into his shoulders, she felt her legs begin to buckle under his onslaught of caresses, but before she slid to the floor Jamie’s hands lowered to her buttocks and pressed her closer to his hardened body.

“Mo ghràidh … Sass-en-ach,” he moaned in desperate need.

Her special name echoed in her ears and she floated away at his touch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With his lips tasting hers, rational thought process diminished as sexual desire overrode Jamie’s common sense. He should have remained more detached until he’d spoken to her … asked her what Intel she had gathered during her time here. He knew he should have debriefed with Claire first and told her everything that Section One had on Madame Cheung as well. 

He **_should_** have … but … he didn’t. He couldn’t. He had been denied Claire’s touch for far too long. He needed to feel her body against his own and he needed to kiss her into oblivion.

The sight of his Sassenach after an absence of more than a month was the only catalyst, he needed to push him beyond the Section James Fraser and reveal the man beneath. Jamie’s thoughts and emotions overwhelmed him when he had closed the door. He had missed Claire … missed her laughter … her sparkling eyes … her voice ... he’d missed everything about her. He’d felt her absence more than he was willing to say. 

Having her back near him was all he needed and he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. What is more, he got his answer … Claire couldn’t either. Jamie pulled her towards him once more wrapping his arms around her body and kissed her senseless with a desperate need neither could deny. Their lips fused together and their bodies pressed against one another reconnecting and aligning like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that just fit together. Claire’s fingers tugged on Jamie’s curls as she held on to him for dear life savouring the exquisite sensation of having his lips locked against her own. Heads aligned as their lips connected again and again each kiss more passionate that the one before.

Their breathing grew ragged and with a great deal of regret each sought some much-needed oxygen before they asphyxiated. Claire let out a mournful groan of loss when Jamie disconnected their kiss and rested his forehead against hers. However, his warm breath caressed her skin as he peppered kisses to Claire’s face from her brow down the bridge of her nose then across her cheek before he captured her ear with his teeth at the same time whispering in her ear.

“I missed ye, mon nighean donn. So very much.” 

Claire’s voiced hitched in her throat. She couldn’t deny the relief it was to hear him say those words. “I missed you too. I’m so glad you are here Jamie.” 

Slowly rotating his hips against her, Jamie’s fingers began to trace a line from Claire’s collarbone down her décolleté to the curve of her breast with a touch so enthralling that she nearly forgot to breathe. Silky smooth to the touch, Jamie caressed her tantalizingly back and forth. Feeling the brush of his fingertips on her bare skin was like heaven. Gentle strokes trailed downward until his hand came to rest lightly on her ribcage. Wherever his fingertips stroked, electric currents coursed through her body making her skin tremble with desire. Claire was already sexually aroused by her man and inhaled deeply impatient to feel more. 

Jamie’s breath was shallow too. Leaning in, his lips fanned her mouth making her heart skip a beat. His teeth lightly scraped against Claire’s tongue. He nipped gently then withdrew from her lips only to return once more with greater fervour. Jamie toyed with her mind and her body succumbed to his touch. There was nothing rational about how she felt, because what she felt was overwhelming her senses … all she could do was feel. Claire was on the verge of capitulation. Winding her arms around his head she pulled Jamie closer to her willing mouth begging for him to deepen his kisses and to ravish her to within an inch of her life once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However, before he could advance their intimacy any further, his comm. unit buzzed to life with the sound of Operations’ voice. 

_“Jamie? … Fraser!”_ came the abrupt interruption.

“Aaarrrgghhhh!!!!” Claire moaned against his soft lips. 

Jamie closed his eyes in frustration. With Operations’ voice echoing in his Comm. Unit, he broke from their embrace ruing that Section One had once again managed to diffuse a long-awaited intimate moment between them. 

Claire managed to open her eyes while her dreamy gaze glanced at Jamie’s face. Breaking from their caress, she saw the regret etched in his eyes. She buried her head on his shoulder disappointed that this call had come before things had progressed any further. Sadly, Claire moved away from temptation knowing that the interruption from Operations had changed the mood and completely broken the spell. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly and very reluctantly with his heart beating faster than normal, James Fraser composed himself before answering. The voice he used belonged to his Section One persona. This was the man that Operations heard answering not the man who had set her heart a fluttering. All that remained of the Jamie who had overwhelmed her was his flushed skin and dilated pupils.

“Yes sir?”

_“Do you have anything to report?_

“We’ve created a bridge.”

_“With Madame Cheung?”_

“Yes.”

_“She’s convinced you’re St Germain?”_

“Yes.”

_“Excellent … Any sign of Sun Yee Lok?”_

“No, but I’ll need tae debrief with Claire.”

_“Good ... she may have new Intel.”_

“It’s possible.”

_“Yes … It’s just a matter of time. He’ll eventually want to set up a meeting with St Germain.”_

“Is that all sir?”

_“One other thing … Intel says that Sun Yee Lok doesn’t know what Le Comte St Germain looks like.”_

“That will be tae our advantage.”

_“You’re right! First team ... you’re on your own. Report back again Jamie when you have more Intel.”_

“Of course.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Section One always seemed to have some type of inbuilt radar where they were concerned. The interruption from Operations had been just when they’d nearly reached a point of no return. So many times, this had happened to them … the seduction … the surrender … the interruption … then the change of mind. Claire had always marvelled at Jamie’s ability to regain his composure so quickly after such a heated moment, especially when she always struggled with her feelings of need. 

She felt that way now. Sitting in a winged chair while Jamie spoke to Operations, Claire watched him respond to their superior’s questions with a heavy heart. 

_What would happen when he had finished the conversation? Would they start off where they had been interrupted or would things cool down? They had separated from their embrace and Jamie had spoken with calm resolve as if nothing had happened. Except … something **had** happened that could not be denied and it was something that she yearned to continue._

_But would they?_

Claire could only but hope so.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Claire hoped they could continue what they had started … the mood changed and instead they talked. However, Jamie does not give the answers that Claire wants to hear.

**CHAPTER 43**

_First team ... you’re on your own._

Operations’ words reverberated in Jamie’s head for now they really were on their own at last. There was just the two of them. Alone and together. God forbid, any other untimely interruptions from Section One or Madame Cheung would be forthcoming for they would be most unwelcome. They had endured separation for weeks now and changing the mission profile by eliminating Le Comte St Germain from the picture had certainly worked in his favour. He couldn’t sit back on his hands and not be able to do anything. Deep cover missions were fraught with danger if the target suspected that the role you were playing was not who you really were. Tacit approval from Operations had been given and it was now up to both he and Claire to see this mission through to the conclusion Section One desired. Substituting himself in the role of the terrorist St Germain allowed him to be near Claire to not only protect her, but to be back up should she be in jeopardy if her subterfuge was discovered. 

Knowing that Claire was vulnerable to the plight of the girls in Madame Cheung’s employ he knew that she would want to do something that could save them from the triad and the life they led with this triad member. Everything was calculated with Section and there was no room for sentiment on a mission and that was where Claire was at odds with her superiors. It was her compassion and empathy that was in conflict with the mantra that was Section One. Innocents were collateral in the end game and these women were no different because the bigger picture was the capture of Madame Cheung and how she could lead Section to the apprehension of their main protagonist, Sun Yee Lok. However, now that he was here with his Sassenach meant that together they would achieve the same outcome desired but they would do it their way because of his manipulation of the mission profile and despite Section One’s initial directives. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie chanced a look towards where Claire was seated and he could see the confused look on her face. He regretted that the interruption from Operations had dampened their ardour especially since they had only reconnected after an absence from each other. Neither of them knew just how they were faring for Jamie was in Section and Claire was on her assignment. Life in Section One continued as normal but the worry about Claire was never far from Jamie’s mind. Now that he had seen that physically she was okay it was the mental stress he was not aware of. This was the first time Claire had been ordered on a deep cover mission and Jamie knew from personal experience that they were morale deflating. Their connection before the untimely interruption from Operations had been on the precipice of self-combusting with a visceral need to touch one another but now they were both in a stalemate. 

Looking over once more toward where Claire was seated Jamie knew she was analysing in her mind just what had happened to spoil their reconnection. He knew that Claire had moved away from him in disappointment to compose herself following the intrusion into their reunion. Letting her go was hard, but if she had stayed near, he may not have been as convincing as he was. Cooling his heels while Operations debriefed was not an easy task especially given their ardent state of arousal for one another when they had entered the room. Despite being agonizing for Claire, he’d had no choice. Years of self-discipline training had allowed him to return to the cold Section operative that Operations heard. His inner self, however, was something completely different. 

Something had happened between them that could not be denied. Jamie had wanted Claire and they would have taken their passion to the logical conclusion if not for the intrusion. However, now that the moment had been broken, they should talk and he should tell Claire the Intel about Madame Cheung and Le Comte St Germain. They may not have another opportunity, for once he touched her again, nothing would thwart them for a second time. 

Taking a breath Jamie turned around to face Claire once more. Her eyes canvassed his face as she sat in the chair waiting for him to make a move ... any move to indicate that what had happened prior to the interruption would continue. Questioning blue eyes held his for a moment then Claire looked down, not knowing how to read the look on Jamie’s face. 

Although his mind had filled with the questions, he needed to know answers for, Jamie had struggled with what he _should_ do and what he’d _wanted_ to do. Operations’ interruption though had poured cold water on both of them. Instead of continuing their intimate reunion he knew he ought to take this opportunity to tell Claire about their target Madame Cheung and her role within the Rising Dragons.

His mind was perplexed by his conflicting feelings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Although their Intel was sketchy on Madame Cheung, Section knew she was a very powerful and influential member of the Rising Dragons triad and their suspicions pointed to a two-pronged business that monopolised the market. In fact, it was very rare that a woman was a member of a triad. The Rising Dragons had made an exception in her case. That spoke of the high regard in which they held her … or was it her ruthlessness that they held in awe and what so impressed Sun Yee Lok? On the surface her high-class escort business was a cover for a seedier underbelly of sexual slavery and prostitution. Due to her connectedness to the triad … few if any escaped and those who did were dealt with in the triad way … death._

_Had Claire been able to gain Intel on Madame Cheung’s business affairs or had she been kept in the dark? He really needed to ask her what Intel she had garnered too._

_He should have told her before they had kissed but his emotions had got the better of him that Madame Cheung was embroiled in both, even though he suspected that Claire didn’t know to what extent. If she found this out, she would be hell bent on saving any girls who had been tainted by Madame Cheung and that could become an explosive proposition. Jamie knew that she would move heaven and earth to right injustices and protect innocents by going off-profile to achieve her goals despite her mission parameters._

_Would she want to hear the Intel on Le Comte St. Germain that he was in the business of procuring young woman by any fouled means for whoever was willing to pay the highest price?_

_Clearly the Rising Dragons had the finances to buy the young women that St Germain was able to provide. Although Section One was unaware of the depth of her involvement, it was evident that Madame Cheung was responsible for, or was planning to become involved in underage prostitution as well. She had propositioned him … believing him to be St Germain … for a business proposal when the weekend was over. She obviously saw Le Comte St. Germain as being integral in her business ventures and vice versa. Where there could be a connection or the opportunity for one, she would grasp at it with both hands. Biding his time until she made a move could lead to Section One closing down those associated with her. He knew Claire would welcome such a move._

_Had she made the connection that Madame Cheung was the Mamma–sans the Asian, female equivalent of a pimp?_

_More than likely she was much feared by the girls who were in indentured servitude under the guise of being an exclusive escort. Most would be illegal immigrants forced to work in prostitution, usually against their will and generally in circumstances such that they felt they had no other choice. Many of the girls in the “business” would have been smuggled in from other countries … or bought by the triad from destitute parents, especially from impoverished provinces in Thailand, Vietnam and China to work there. The girls then became reliant on her trying to escape poverty, but without papers, they had no means of escape. Her promise of a job as models, escorts or even just a better life for them or their families never eventuated and that forced them into prostitution. Keeping the girls in financial debt by the triad, despite thinking there was a way out of their predicament by being lured by the illusion of riches resulted in the prostitutes unable to earn enough to pay off the debt. However, by then it is too late … they’d find that the only way out is no way out at all._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Very gingerly, she raised her eyes to Jamie’s hoping above hope that they would convey that he too wanted to continue what they had started. _Would they start off where they had been interrupted or would things cool down?_ Claire thought she had the answer but Jamie remained where he stood and she was transfixed and confused at the same time. 

_The call from Operations had certainly thrown cold water on their desire for this James Fraser was far removed from the Jamie Fraser who had kissed her to within an inch of her life moments ago. This man was fighting some inner demons. There was a troubled frown on his brow that was never there for Jamie always managed to hide what he was thinking. This was especially true in front of their superiors but when with her, he knew he could let his guard down without fear of judgement or reprisal. However, this time was different. She could see that Jamie was mulling over some Intel and whether he should tell her or not. His fingers tapped along the side of his thigh an outward sign that his thoughts were at loggerheads with his rational mind._

First and foremost, Jamie wanted to find out if Claire was okay and how she had coped on the deep cover assignment with Madame Cheung. He’d had ulterior motives also. He wanted to know if she had missed him as much as he’d missed her and should he delay telling her the truth about Madame Cheung and St Germain or succumb to his wants and needs for his Sassenach. Her six-month absence from Section One last year had cut deeply, but Claire’s mission here with Madame Cheung was fraught with danger given what he knew of this woman and it was this that had made him anxious all the time she had been absent from Section One over the past several weeks. The Rising Dragons were ruthless and callous. The death of Annalise de Marillac and the many criminal practises of those triad members Section One had already eliminated made them extremely dangerous. As a terrorist group their influence spread far and wide. Deception was not tolerated and death was the only way out for members who betrayed the triad. 

Claire was vulnerable. He had come just in time.

Giving the appearance of regaining his self-control, Jamie was inwardly churning up with his own musings about Madame Cheung and St Germain that Claire may or may not know already. At some stage he would need to tell her, however she was a smart woman and had probably reached her own conclusions as to Madame Cheung’s operation. Struggling with his Section One sense of duty and his feelings of need for the woman who was so near yet too far away, Jamie knew then that even though the flames of desire burned foremost for his Sassenach brighter than ever than his obligation to the Section … duty came first.

Raising his hand to his ear, he turned off his comm. unit; Claire did the same while each watched the other intently. He stood and looked his fill. Claire appeared a little apprehensive not knowing what he may do, but to Jamie she was beautiful. His face however, wore his patent Section One mask. Jamie saw Claire’s reaction but he needed to draw back somewhat for if he didn’t, they may never find the time to debrief; hence he knew his words would affect her. His actions would only fuel her uncertainties too about his feelings for her. He regretted what he was about to do particularly given the unspoken desire escalating between them since they had entered his room. 

_It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d had to pull back and hurt Claire’s feelings unintentionally. His one redeeming feature was that he would make it up to her before the night was over._

“I’m sorry Claire but I must tell you the things that ye need to know before we can pursue our reunion further. If I don’t tell you this now, I may not be able to later ye ken. Please know that I do this with a heavy heart my love because I want nothing more than to make love with the woman I adore.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie was sending so many mixed signals at the moment that Claire questioned where they stood. She couldn’t read the signals for he had immediately closed down their intimacy and she had no idea of what she should do or say for he unnerved her when he was like this. Claire only knew that she would probably be hurt yet again when all she wanted to do was make love with Jamie and she’d thought he had wanted that too judging by his intense reaction to kissing her when they had entered his room. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another but with the interruption from Operations Jamie had reverted back to the Section One cold operative and had become aloof. She was heartbroken when all she had wanted to do was reconnect physically with her partner in crime, but Jamie had shut her down with the call. 

Claire finally took the initiative before Jamie could speak and with bravado, she was far from feeling she struggled with her words. “So … what …” Faltering mid-sentence, then finding her voice once more she inquired softly, “... so what happens now? What are we going to do Jamie?” 

“Nothing … We wait.” 

“For Madame Cheung?” Her eyes locked with his hoping that he may be able to read the inner thought in her mind. Or to continue what we had started? 

He was giving her no indication that he was aware of her inner turmoil and his reply was succinct. “Aye … and for Sun Yee Lok tae make an appearance.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

Before answering Jamie looked at Claire, his meaning loud and clear. “We carry out our subterfuge on Madame Cheung as if I was St. Germain.”

“Okay.” Claire replied unable to hold his gaze any longer.

Jamie was struggling with his own demons and continued in his Section voice. “Madeline and Operations suspect that St Germain has a connection with Sun Yee Lok and we need tae find out what it is.”

“And with Madame Cheung?”

“Aye.”

Claire thought of what the young Thai girl Jessie had told her this evening. “Jamie, you know what this place is.”

His answer was monosyllabic as usual. “Aye.”

Claire knew he had chosen not to elaborate on his knowledge at the moment and with disgust lacing her voice at their predicament she added, “Some of the girls here were only children when they came.”

Claire’s reaction was so predictable for he knew her humanity for these women would rise to the fore sooner rather than later. “I know. It seems that your observations back up the Intel we have on her Claire.”

Internalising this information, she began to appeal to Jamie’s suppressed humanitarian side hopeful that her words would strike a chord and that together they could do something, anything that would help these girls escape from Madame Cheung and the Rising Dragons. “We can't leave these women here working for the triad. We have to help them,” she implored hoping above hope that Jamie would be moved as she was moved by their plight. 

But it wasn’t to be as his face registered no emotion for their troubles.

“Fine! Then they're my problem.”

He knew Claire’s compassionate heart would be appalled by the girls’ predicament and her social justice instincts would try to help them escape their binds to the triad. However, these things took time and the end game needed to be achieved before these girls would be free of the triad. “What do you expect to accomplish, Claire?”

“I don't know. Maybe nothing, but I have to try.”

Jamie’s gaze encompassed her form as Claire continued her tirade, knowing just what she would suggest next. 

“I have to try … Jamie please … we have to try,” she implored a little more rationally. “We can't leave these women here. We have to help them … You've got a sister Jamie. When you went to prison, she was all alone. She could have ended up in a place like this if she hadn't been helped.”

Her entreaty to his better, softer, before Section side, saw Jamie swallow a lump in his throat. His Sassenach had touched a raw nerve at the mention of his sister Janet. He hated that he had left her to fend for herself and his feelings of guilt, long buried but … obviously not deep enough … surfaced. 

“Surely you can do something … anything … Madame Cheung likes you. You said that she believes you’re Le Comte St. Germain … this could be leverage for us.”

Jamie knew he needed to give her something to hang on to and so he told her of Section One’s suspicions about St. Germain. “He’s in the business of trafficking and trading young girls for prostitution … but we need proof.”

“I see.” 

“Madame Cheung already wants tae talk business with St. Germain. We need tae confirm this Intel so that we can bring them all down. Claire … trust me.” 

“You’ve said that before Jamie and then let me down. Why should I trust you now? Hmmm? Give me one good reason.”

Jamie didn’t answer her question; he merely gave her the most penetrating stare … a look without words that spoke to her heart.

“Ye love me Sassenach.” 

It shut her up. 

Claire was speechless.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally brings their conversation to an end with a little seduction. Will Claire succumb? This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 44 (S)**

_“Why should I trust you now? Hmmm? Give me one good reason.”_

_Jamie didn’t answer her question; he merely gave her the most penetrating look … a look without words that spoke to Claire’s heart._

Every single thing that Jamie Fraser had said and done in the past paled into insignificance with that one penetrating look he cast towards Claire. The look without words that spoke to her heart was a glimmer of hope for her because she now understood him a little better. Jamie was not a man to show his emotions especially in Section One as to do so would be fraught with danger especially for their penultimate operative, their cold and calculating killing machine. For James Fraser to show any romantic attachment to his material would be a sign of weakness in his superiors’ eyes. Relationships between operatives were frowned upon and a relationship between their Level 5 operative and his partner could prove to be problematic if Jamie let his feelings dictate how he carried out his orders. Missions could fail if he let his emotions override his responsibility. However, this is the very thing that he had done. He’d manipulated the mission profile for Claire but was it because he wanted to only protect her since she was of a different ilk than most operatives, or was it because he too really did love her and wanted her to be safe at all costs? It was a fine line that Jamie walked but up until now he had been totally successful and there were no repercussions from the Section One leaders. Although they may suspect there was something more between the two of them, they as yet had no concrete proof about James Fraser’s deeper bond with Claire Beauchamp. 

He was a complicated and enigmatic man but Claire had managed to see a very different side of Jamie that he showed to no one else. Although he was a passionate lover, she always had some doubt in the back of her mind if he was merely stringing her along and if his feelings for her were as real as hers for him. _Was he holding back emotionally for fear of rejection or was he detached because life in Section was no place for emotion?_ You needed to have a cold demeanour to not be affected by the job you were required to do in Section One. Emotions made you vulnerable and at risk of making the wrong decision. Jamie could ill afford to be someone who showed his feelings for he had spent years perfecting his cold persona and now to have a woman break down his barriers was something he had avoided in the past.

James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser was a Section One man through and through but Claire now realised that being his partner had in fact changed him and made him not only question his role within the Section but had crashed through some of the defenses that lay dormant within his personality. That look he had just given her scorched her soul and she immediately knew the exact meaning Jamie was portraying in his look. To Claire it acknowledged that he might feel the same way.

_“Ye love me Sassenach.”_

Those words that spoke to her feelings were fundamentally about a question of trust. _Did she really trust Jamie and could she trust him?_ This revelation about her by this man struck a deep chord within her heart. In that exact split moment that eyes met eyes Claire’s insecurity about trust issues with Jamie dissipated. To her trust was having the confidence and heart in someone that they wouldn't let you down when you needed them. Trust was faith, faith was reliance, reliance was belief, belief was having confidence in someone, and to be confident in someone brings you back to trust. Trust was everything; it put your heart in a safe place for it was the unwavering belief that the other person will fulfil his promises. It relied on the integrity, strength, ability and surety, of a person. It was confidence and hope and knowing that you could rely on that special someone and that they could rely on you in return. 

Claire blinked as if she had reached enlightenment with that look from Jamie. There was only one answer she could truthfully give and unequivocally her answer was yes. At that moment in time she knew that if you truly loved someone you are not confused by this emotion and Claire finally realised that Jamie had given her the sign that she needed to indeed follow her heart. 

She could be headstrong but her partner in crime was well aware that she was conflicted by the role forced upon her by Section One. She was a compassionate and caring person and this was such a dichotomy to what was expected of their operatives. Their mantra was that you got the job done, asked no questions and obeyed orders to the letter. Failure to conform usually lead to cancellation for Section was a ruthless mistress and even their operatives were expendable if they bucked the system. However, Claire Beauchamp was different and the fact that Jamie always found a way to protect her was his way of showing her how he felt about her. 

They were always on an emotional rollercoaster ride and keeping her feelings in check for him was difficult, for Claire wore her heart on her sleeve for this man when out of the sight of Section’s prying eyes. Their life was complex enough but emotionally it was more so and until they reached some common ground things would not progress. Nevertheless, Claire knew she could wait for Jamie to let down his guard and become vulnerable too. When he did so then she would truly know that he felt the same as she did about him. Every little baby step was a mammoth step forward for a man who had buried his feelings so deep that he felt he was incapable of love. But Claire was chipping away little by little and if the look Jamie had given her was an indication to how much he knew about her feelings, then it only made sense that he would eventually show his own feelings to her. 

She could wait for however long it took. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That unspoken look pierced Claire’s heart knowing that Jamie had admitted that he was so in tune with her feelings for him and she was gobsmacked with his knowledge of her love for him. It blew her mind as she knew it was the start of barriers being broken down between them like they had done on Lamma Island all those months ago. She couldn’t look away from his mesmerizing blue eyes as they caressed her face so tenderly. His eyes radiated warmth and desire which seared through Claire undressing her with their intensity. Gripped by the hunger each saw in the other, they let their eyes do the talking and the touching. Jamie's smouldering gaze swept Claire from head to toe then rested on her luminous blue orbs. She couldn’t look away and was like a rabbit caught in headlights. Slowly capturing her stare James Fraser caressed her face then lowered his eyes to her perfect lips. 

Claire watched spellbound, unable to sever his look. 

Instinctively her tongue moistened her bottom lip in nervous response to what Jamie was making her feel. It only ever took one such look to tip her off kilter even after they had argued. His scorching gaze kissed her repeatedly but she wanted to feel the tangible touch of his lips rather than the superficial touch of eye sex. Despite their words earlier Claire wanted Jamie with every fibre of her being. She wanted to be kissed into obliteration and made love to until she cried out his name in surrender but she also wanted Jamie to capitulate to her as well in a mutual joining of souls. 

Captivated by the woman who sat opposite him, Jamie’s gaze immediately returned to capture her beautiful eyes once more. A kaleidoscope of amazing images filled his mind,

of Claire’s mouth pressed against his … 

of her in the throes of passion within his arms …

then of the ultimate giving of herself to him in complete abandon. 

Jamie knew Claire felt the same connection too for a flame of desire was reciprocated in her eyes along with other tell-tale signs of her hunger and need. Their conversation was but a memory now as was the interruption from their leader Dougal Mackenzie. All that mattered was the here and now. He had come to be with her and that was his sole purpose for changing the mission profile. He cared about his Sassenach more than he could admit out loud but he knew that since she’d been recruited to Section One and assigned to him to train that Claire Beauchamp would have an impact on his life. He never anticipated that she would be the one who would open the Pandora’s Box that was his heart that had been well and truly sealed from any fulfilling romantic attachment. 

_The woman in front of him would cause a saint to drink. Claire Beauchamp took his breath away and everything about her exuded sexiness and he wanted to drink his fill. He wanted to adore her and bring her to the heights of ecstasy until she surrendered in the throes of passion in his arms._

Little knowing of her partner’s thoughts Claire sighed closing her eyes and recollecting the erotic images of Jamie’s mouth fused to hers as well. A firestorm of longing ignited her body in a need to rekindle the passion that had emanated between them as soon as the door to his room had closed banishing everyone to irrelevance except the two of them.

Time stood still as Claire waited for what Jamie would do next. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Reluctantly instead of making a move toward her, he turned away from Claire for a moment and knelt before the stereo in the room. Even this move puzzled her but she still watched in awe as his trousers became taut exposing the strong muscular thighs beneath the material as he knelt selecting a CD to play. Soon rhythmic, seductive music echoed evocatively in the room. Twiddling with her hair in nervousness, Claire sat in the chair watching Jamie’s every move closely wondering what he had in mind next. He looked up just as her tongue nervously moistened her bottom lip. 

“W-what …?” she stammered, her voice a little husky, “… Are you doing Jamie?” 

Standing, he said nothing, but slowly prowled toward her never taking his eyes from his Sassenach. Her body gave a little shiver in anticipation at the look Jamie was giving her and Claire couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. This man, this Jamie Fraser fascinated her and she couldn’t help but tease him with her next words.

“Trying to seduce me Fraser?” She added somewhat tongue in cheek as she finally realised what his motives might be. _But was it wise to poke the beast? she thought, knowing that he had the upper hand at the moment._

In return, Jamie merely replied with his blank stare and predatory actions. He continued his slow approach and made his way across the room to where Claire was sitting extending a hand to her in invitation as he neared. His intense gaze looked deeply into her beautiful, blue eyes communicating his intentions. In slow motion she rose from her chair unable to resist his offer. Standing, Claire nervously went to him narrowing the space between them while Jamie’s eyes followed her every step towards him. 

Biting her lip Claire looked into his eyes with a perplexed look on her face as she declared, “I’ve never been able to figure you out James Fraser.” 

“Today is different Beauchamp,” he replied as if these words would convince her of that notion.

Powerless to fight the magnetic pull of his actions and words Claire answered back, “I thought so too... but …” 

Jamie ignored her response as he clasped Claire’s left wrist; slowly sliding his hand to take her palm, he then gently brushed his lips to her fingertips halting any other words she may have wanted to say. Anointing her palm with open mouthed kisses and little biting nips, he scraped her skin with his teeth then soothed the sting with his tongue. Claire shivered with the erotic sensation as Jamie captured her gaze in his and locked eyes with her. She could not look away. Mesmerized by his actions, Claire’s glazed eyes stared back at him while the sensation of rippling feelings suddenly filled her body. 

When next he spoke, Jamie’s voice was soft and seductive. “It’s verra simple ye ken. I never thought I would ever care for another woman again … and if I did ...” 

While speaking, he lightly ran his fingertips over the back of Claire’s knuckles caressing her skin; she closed her eyes for his gentle touch made her hand tremble. Jamie’s low, lulling voice was music to her ears and she was affected by the sensuousness of it all washing over her like a cascading waterfall. A soft sound of pleasure bubbled in the back of her throat as she leaned into Jamie’s touch. Her nipples tightened and Claire trembled with desire. Even though he was only caressing her hands it was as if Jamie was touching her intimately as he had on Lamma Island. Her body was reacting to this sensuous foreplay as she seemed to lose all conscious thought about the conversation they had just had. All she could do was surrender to the way James Fraser was seducing her and to the way her body was melting with delicious feelings that had once again risen to the surface. Her skin felt alive wherever Jamie’s touch anointed her flesh and she was powerless to do anything but just feel.

Nevertheless, Claire ached to have him really touch her as only he knew how. 

The timbre of his voice hypnotised her into a trance like state. His words spun around in her head. “… I thought it would have to be someone from outside of Section, but I was wrong mon nighean donn. No one from the outside can understand who we are.” 

Leaning into Claire’s space Jamie slowly began caressing and stroking her hands within his and the sensation caused butterflies to flutter uncontrollably in her stomach. His fingers were so erotic, so light of touch but overpowering in the intensity of the feelings they evoked. Claire closed her eyes and let her body succumb to the feelings radiating to every fibre of her being. Pure unadulterated desire consumed her as Jamie circled her wrists then ran his fingertips down her palms exacerbating her intense feelings. He intentionally scraped his nails across the fleshy mound of her palm and across her heart line until he interlocked his fingers with hers. Opening her eyes Claire held her partner’s gaze but looked down to see their hands joined like two lovers intertwined in a passionate embrace. 

She was swept away with longing and shuddered unable to control the emotions surfacing for this enigma of a man. It had been several weeks since they had been on Lamma Island and the feelings that Jamie’s actions were having on her senses at this moment were overwhelming. _Would tonight bring all those wonderful memories to the surface again?_ Unquestionably in her mind Claire knew that Jamie’s intensified actions would lead to so much more … for both of them. 

He gave her no respite from his sensual attack. Jamie entwined her hand within his own in a sensuous dance of erotic foreplay that attacked her senses. Claire was lost; being such a tactile person, she basked in the attention he was lavishing on her. His loving exploration continued relentlessly as Jamie captured her delicate wrist and lazily traced the blood-filled veins stroking his fingertips along the ridges. Completely caught up in the seduction, Claire allowed him to retain her hands as he caressed them while she was melting inside with a plethora of wonderful feelings. 

“We fight all the time just to stay alive. This mission is dangerous Sassenach … Madame Cheung and the Rising Dragons’ triad are both ruthless. We don’t know what lies ahead with this mission, so let’s not fight what’s between us.” 

They stared deeply into one another’s eyes as he spoke. Claire then followed Jamie’s mouth as she watched his lips form the next words. “I missed ye sae much mo ghràidh.” 

She quickly looked up. Her pupils had dilated even more and Claire held Jamie’s gaze for a heartbeat. Subsequently closing her eyes, she savoured his words ... words that lodged deep in her heart and to the very core of her being as he continued. 

“Let’s take what we can … like we did on Lamma Island.” 

He pulled Claire closer to his hard, warm body and within a few seconds she was in his arms. Sensuously, Jamie slipped his hand up underneath the top of her gown leisurely exploring her bare skin with fingers with a will of their own. It was so velvety soft and warm to the touch beneath his hands that they trembled at the renewed contact against her body. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ever so slowly they began to dance. As their bodies swayed as one, Jamie lightly traced his fingers down the line of Claire’s spine sending rapturous shivers up and down her nerve endings. His wonderful demonstrative touch sent a rush of heat through her body causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. The audible rasp echoed in the air in conjunction with the sound of the seductive music as they moved together. Wrapped in the circle of his arms like this, Claire was temptation personified and he was sorely tempted. 

Spellbound and burning for this man’s touch, she could only watch as he moved his lips near to hers. Close but not quite touching her lips, Jamie teased her while playing a game of cat and mouse. They began dancing in slow circles while their eyes locked with such an intense gaze that she felt that fireworks had just exploded before her eyes. To Claire the world could have collapsed around her and she wouldn’t have noticed. Her world at that moment revolved around Jamie but his slow seduction was only exacerbating her anticipation. Closing her eyes, she felt the gentle pads of his fingertips teasingly stroke along her thigh where her leg was exposed by the slit in her dress. Swaying against him, she parted her lips and opened her dreamy filled eyes in invitation. 

Jamie’s fingers erotically traced down Claire’s thigh once again then returned his hands to her back drawing her closer. Watching her pupils dilate to a darker hue, his mouth nearly … but not quite … touched hers. He tormented her until she moaned in entreaty. It was torturous. Gentle fingers caressed her eyebrow, trailing to her cheeks, then her lips until Claire wondered if she could stand one moment more of Jamie’s actions. She was ready to rip his clothes off then and there and sliding her hands around the back of his neck, she pulled his face down to hers. However, Jamie only caressed the corners of her mouth with the tip of his tongue. 

“No!” Claire cried out. 

Leaning in closer, she toyed with him in an effort to capture his lips for the connection she so desired. But James Fraser evaded her forays causing Claire to moan much louder in anguish wanting more … so much more than he was prepared to give. She was unravelling. Jamie flirted and teased her but he wouldn’t deepen the caress while Claire was burning up with a need for this man’s touch rapidly escalating. If James Fraser didn’t kiss her soon Claire thought she would expire. Groaning, she parted her lips in open invitation for his touch and taste, then when his fingertips rested against her throat her heart leapt in her chest as Jamie finally leaned in to kiss her. 

She touched his lips. 

Hot flesh met soft flesh. 

All coherent thoughts fled Claire’s mind. Overcome with hunger, she incoherently frustratingly murmured keening noises against his lips. The games Jamie Fraser had been playing had driven her wild with want and need. _Serve him right,_ she thought as she rubbed her body sinuously against him. Threading her fingers through his hair, Claire held Jamie’s mouth to hers, deepening their kiss with a need that was ravenous. His lips tasted salty, his mouth soft, yet hard at the same time. Warmth spread through her body and Claire wanted Jamie so desperately she felt as though she would explode. 

He reciprocated. 

Pulling his Sassenach a little closer, he inhaled the sweet scent of her as his own lips sought dominance. Sucking in a breath, Jamie felt Claire’s lithesome body flush against his own tempt him. He grew harder as his body again gave away evidence to his inner feelings. He kissed her cheek ... her mouth ... then kissing the column of Claire’s neck, Jamie lathed the tell-tale throbbing pulse with his tongue. He then worked his way back to her lips for more punishing kisses that had her breathless. Aligning her head to the side, Jamie captured his Sassenach’s mouth deepening their kiss … tightening his embrace and kissing her with a hunger that shocked him. He didn’t realise how much he needed her. 

A satisfied groan rumbled deep in his chest when Claire replied in kind.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence has made the heart grow fonder for the two operatives cannot control their emotions and Jamie seduces Claire after their long separation. Meanwhile Madame Cheung is most pleased with how proceedings are unfolding. This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 45 (S)**

Claire returned Jamie’s kisses with an equal amount of fervour as he held her tight and kissed her fiercely with a desire that had long been denied. Closing their eyes, the heightened intimacy of their kiss when mouth touched mouth was a rediscovery of what they had missed ever since Lamma Island. It was their way of finding each other all over again while the force of the kiss resuscitated their souls. Separation from the one who you shared a deep bond with was difficult and their kiss only exacerbated the need they both had for each other. Jamie’s caress scorched Claire’s mouth and inflamed her desire for the man in her arms. All of the pent-up feelings suppressed for several weeks since they had been parted were renewed once more with a deep longing they couldn’t deny. They had longed for this reunion and both of them savoured the reconnection with an intensity and passion that shook them to the core. 

Lest she collapse, Claire’s arms held on to Jamie for dear life before her hands found their way to his copper curls. She grabbed his head as their mouths parried and foiled with kisses that nearly left her asphyxiated and breathless. Claire’s heart was palpating at a rate of knots but she was not yet content. Digging her fingers into his skull she pulled him closer. It felt like their bodies were merging into one for Jamie had just kissed her to within an inch of her life. Their breathing was heavy with the intenseness of their joined kisses and moaning, they bruised each other’s lips then broke away only to draw in oxygen before their lips mated once more. Jamie couldn’t taste enough and Claire wouldn’t relinquish his mouth as kisses with no beginning or end nearly suffocated them again and again. He could not sever their connection even if he wanted to for his Sassenach was intoxicating and he had yet to taste his fill. 

His sensual aggressiveness thrilled her as Jamie became more adventurous in his intentions. Closing her eyes, the sensations Claire felt were sending ricocheting feelings coursing through her body. She loved being in his arms for she never knew what tactile exploration he would use to ignite those senses until she was on the brink of surrender. James Fraser was a conjurer of erotic pleasure. He teased and cajoled with a passionate onslaught to her mouth before his fervent kisses abated as he peppered her lips with lingering caresses. Biting Claire’s lower lip, he let his teeth tantalisingly graze there before he pulled away. The teasing of his mouth was sending her into a plummeting spiral and all she could do was feel and taste the erotic sortie of kisses that this man was bombarding her with. 

_God how she had missed this intimacy. Missed him. Missed these heated kisses._

Running his hands around Claire’s waist, then along her back, and especially the inside of her arm, Jamie next attacked her neck before tangling his hand in her hair. His fingers played with the soft tresses, holding his love to him as his tongue caressed her mouth signally his desire in no uncertain terms. Then ever so slowly he reluctantly drew his lips away but still kept them close enough that they were almost touching. He drew his tongue across Claire’s lips before smouldering blue eyes captured hers with a piercing gaze. 

Inhaling a breath Jamie huskily spoke, “Mo nighean donn, mo chridhe, my heart. I have missed ye so. I burn for ye.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire was mesmerized and couldn’t look away. Jamie’s words were like a lingering caress for she could feel his soft, warm breath against her sensitive lips. She watched as he leaned in closer this time kissing her unhurriedly for a few seconds. Passion for her man was escalating but James Fraser was not done yet. Flicking the tip of his tongue just past her lips he pushed it deep into the sweet depths of her mouth slowly exploring Claire’s tongue in a light licking motion. He played erotically with the tip then pulled away teasing her all over again. Jamie was driving her wild with need while their mouths duelled and searched for more connection in a game that had their feelings reeling with anticipation. 

Closing her eyes at the delicious feel of his tongue Jamie swirled it around while playfully teasing the roof of her mouth licking and ticking the area with his tongue. He pulled back once or twice only to return to her lips and begin his exploration anew sucking and wrestling with Claire’s tongue before holding it to the floor of her mouth. The highly sensitive surface of her tongue was sending erotic messages to her brain that had her melting in his arms. Enticing his Sassenach to do the same, their tongues coiled in a sensual dance. They kissed and mated out of sight as passion and yearning for more consumed them both. Extremely aroused by his actions, Claire writhed against him for her Jamie had unleashed all of those buried inner emotions she’d held in check for the past weeks. 

“Aaaahhh!” 

The guttural moan softly parted her lips inviting him to touch and taste her again. 

Moving his head down the sweet column of his Sassenach’s throat Jamie kissed and nibbled on her neck. The feeling of his teeth gently biting her sensitive skin made Claire swoon as she moved her head the other way so that he could repeat his onslaught to the other side. Her body was unravelling in a kaleidoscope of forgotten feelings that this wonderful man had bought to the fore with his caresses. Cupping her chin in his hand, he obliged. Jamie turned his Sassenach’s face up to his for more of his intoxicating caresses that made her pulse race, then he kissed her tempting mouth once more. Thrilling shivers of pleasure danced along Claire’s spine as all the way along her jaw line and down her neck, his teeth nipped at her skin with wet, hot kisses. Her head fell backwards and Jamie pressed his advantage as her chest became exposed by the plunging neckline of her gown. Velvety skin beckoned for his caresses and James Fraser took the opportunity to navigate down Claire’s breast bone with open mouthed kisses that lathed her sensitive skin. She was unravelling in his arms.

In delirious abandon, she swayed against him. He felt the exquisite torment as her breasts brushed his chest but Jamie had no intention of moving away for his Sassenach’s touch sent a rush of heat straight to his groin. Palming her breasts, he pressed them firmly with his hands and felt Claire’s aroused nipples against his palms. The pebbled nubs caressed his skin and with dextrous fingertips Jamie tugged at them as they budded against the material of her top. Winding her fingers into the unruly curls at the nape of his neck she pulled him nearer to her as her fingertips fondled his head. Her splayed hands held him captive as her hands pressed his head closer to her chest incoherently muttering her approval of his actions. 

Continuing his torment, Jamie dragged his head back up to Claire’s lips; she crushed them to her own feeling her effect on him as well. His body had become so much more aroused than when they’d danced and the evidence of just how much was now fully felt. Rocking his body against hers in knowing intent, Jamie pulled his woman hard against him so close to each other that nothing could separate them. Opening her legs with his thigh he pressed forward nestling against her warmth while running his hands up her thighs and over the swell of her hips. 

Claire’s body was disintegrating into a puddle of mush. Her mind gave way to euphoric feelings as sensation after sensation rocked her off balance, and before she knew what was happening, she found herself moving backwards as Jamie manoeuvred them closer to the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pulling his love a little closer, Jamie inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. Cupping her bottom, he lifted her from the ground and her legs encircled his waist. Shoes fell to the floor with a thump, but it was the thumping in her chest that resounded louder in her ears. With arms around his neck Claire nipped at Jamie’s bottom lip with her teeth breathless with anticipation of what would happen next. Both were impatient to know what it was like to make love with each other again. They had been desperate at the bungalow on Lamma Island ... but tonight it was different. They already knew what it was like to lose themselves in the heady warmth of each other’s body. Tonight though, hunger went beyond impatience. Tonight, there was a mutual need caused by their long separation just like their first night on the boat in Lyons. Jamie knew it ... so did Claire.

He walked them into the bedroom bathed in muted light. Claire slid down his aroused body and her wobbly feet touched the ground unsteadily. Leaning against his strength she sighed his name in supplication then, in the deep recess of her mind she heard Jamie softly say, “Raise yer arms mon nighean donn.” 

Somewhere in her muddled brain she complied. 

Gripping the hem of the top part of her gown in his hands he raised the material gently over Claire’s head exposing her taut naked breasts to his gaze. Her beauty was intoxicating and he inhaled raggedly at her luminous form as he smoothed back wayward tendrils of hair from her forehead and face capturing her gaze. His look scorched her to the soul and Claire could barely think rationally … she could only feel. The top of her gown nonchalantly fell from his hand to the floor. Jamie looked his fill before palming the sides of her swelling breasts then lowering his head, his lips sought her hardened nipples capturing first one and then the other with torment. Placing burning open-mouthed kisses to her chest and over the soft swell of her cleavage he felt the rhythm of her heart beating against his lips in sync to the beating of his own.   
Lost to her … Jamie buried his face between the soft swell of her chest finding comfort in his woman’s arms before his fingers searched for the zip on the other piece of her gown. It too slithered down Claire’s legs before pooling in a puddle on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Desperately wanting to peel away every scrap of his clothing and feel Jamie’s solid warmth against every inch of her, Claire in turn about, pressed her hands under his jacket hurriedly pushing it from his shoulders. Helping her, Jamie pulled the cashmere fabric from his body until it fell to the floor to join her top. With trembling fingers Claire tugged at his tie managing to loosen the knot before it too joined their clothing on the carpet. Trailing her wayward hands downwards, she next sought the buttons of Jamie’s shirt. In her haste and urgency to feel his skin against hers, she inserted her fingers in the silk fabric, ripping the buttons from their holes and exposing a magnificent heaving chest. 

Reaching out her hand, Claire pressed it flat to the middle of his torso. He was so hot to the touch he scorched her fingers. Tracing his skin, she explored the contours of Jamie’s naked body. Her hands glided across his abdomen reacquainting her to the feel of him under her hands. Quivering with desire Jamie sucked in his stomach muscles. Everywhere his Sassenach’s touch glided, wreaked havoc on his equilibrium. It was Heaven and hell simultaneously as her fingertips brushed against his taut nipples. Inhaling sharply, blood pounded throughout his body when she scraped her fingernail over his sensitised skin leaving a trail of welts across his chest.

_God, she loved the feel of his skin against her fingertips but he was oh so dangerous. James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser ... was a very dangerous man. He was dangerous to her sanity … to her peace of mind … but most of all to her feelings and she felt a rush of adrenalin of just how dangerous this man could be to her senses. He had the power to cast a spell over her that she never wanted to break._

His groin tightened and desire for his Claire consumed him. Jamie studied her with hooded eyes. He sucked in oxygen but a breath caught in his throat as she pressed her body closer until she was flush against him. Wrapping his arms around her, bare skin slid over bare skin. Jamie turned his head to kiss her, but Claire had other ideas. She kissed him first. Nipping at his skin, her mouth was hot on his jaw … then his neck … then his lips. Her nails scraped tantalizingly across his stomach teasing him as he’d teased her. Sucking in a raspy breath, he nearly snapped. Impatiently … he pulled Claire hard against him.

Moaning softly, she rose up on her toes, hooking her arms around his neck kissing her love on the mouth. Her kiss sent his senses reeling. Raw hunger consumed them. Lifting her off the ground, they lost their balance and tumbled onto the mattress and Claire landed on top of Jamie’s strong chest. Their legs entwined as her thigh pressed up against his groin. Encircling the back of her neck, Jamie pulled his Sassenach’s face down to his for a punishing kiss that was seamless. Breathing in her musky scent, he tasted the sweet, dark recesses of Claire’s mouth with assertion as lost to her as she was to him. 

Two inaudible moans echoed in the room as they neared the point of no return. 

**Meanwhile …**

Madame Cheung returned to the sanctum of her private quarters most pleased with the turn of events and how proceedings were unfolding. Satisfied that all was going to plan, she contemplated her next move, knowing however that it all depended on Claire Beauchamp and how well she entertained her guest Le Comte St. Germain. It was inevitable that he had chosen Claire just as she’d known he would. This had played directly into her hands and Madame Cheung knew that St. Germain would be extremely happy with the coupling. No doubt she was by now entertaining him to his complete

She’d lost her best girl Annalise de Marillac but now she had Claire Beauchamp … an alluring beauty, smart and savvy. Claire would indeed do the Rising Dragons proud. Although she wondered how things were progressing with Le Comte St. Germain, Madame Cheung never interfered with paying clients and their business of the pleasurable kind. After all, the fee that he’d paid was considerable for the privilege of her protégé’s company, and thus it assured him complete discretion. 

_Who was she to interfere?_

What the clients did in the privacy of their bedroom happened within the four walls and stayed within them, and besides, she owed them this little piece of confidentiality. Although tempted to install surveillance she had not. Anyway, all would be known when Claire had completed her set task and was questioned at length. If she could not trust her girls … then who could she trust and more to the point, she soon heard about it from disgruntled clients and then the women were dealt with accordingly … the triad way. She was convinced, however, that Claire wouldn’t have any problems whatsoever with Monsieur Le Comte. He would want more … and then … she would demand her price.

As she sat back and reflected on what had happened this evening Madame Cheung’s thoughts also turned to her illustrious leader Sun Yee Lok. He’d made a personal request for St. Germain to be looked after well and she had complied with her part of the bargain. Le Comte St. Germain would be an interesting person to do business with and she looked forward to getting to know him and his business acumen better. In fact, she had contemplated arranging a trip to Thailand shortly to check out some potential leads that Oliver Chan had managed to obtain. Perhaps St. Germain could accompany her? She could pose a scenario to test his ability to arrange the purchase of girls that could be used, trained and modelled into “subservient employees.” St. Germain would certainly have leads of his own too that she would be able to capitalize on and in the long term merge with her own. The possibilities were endless, and the money from such ventures would certainly be significant to the expansion and consolidation of the triad’s monopoly all over South East Asia. 

_Would Sun Yee Lok grant her some favour in appreciation? She was after all part of his inner sanctum._ As a consequence, she always had other ambitious people nipping at her heels, especially as she was the only woman in the inner circle. Undermining her credibility and competence were a constant threat but Madame Cheung was ever mindful of any threat from intimidating antagonists. Tony Wong had been trying to break through the ceiling of the tightly knit group comprising the hierarchy but his incompetence had been his downfall. She, however, was always one step ahead of the pack and that is what had secured her longevity in the triad thus far. Despite her gender, she was stronger than any of them knew. Not only was she the only woman, but she’d eliminated the competition as soon as anyone promising had shown initiative to Sun Yee Lok. Usurping her position in the triad was not on Madame Cheung’s agenda. Many had tried but none had succeeded.

Hence her plan of using Claire Beauchamp to lure Le Comte St. Germain into the Rising Dragons placed her in a very advantageous, strategic position of negotiating terms favourable to her. She knew that his expertise was in procuring women into prostitution and with Claire’s help and charisma he would be instrumental in spreading business into other Asian communities. With Le Comte St. Germain’s contacts; the Rising Dragons would enhance their influence and gain greater control under her guidance. It would be a “win-win” situation for all concerned, and would consolidate her stronghold and position within the triad. Ambition was a powerful aphrodisiac … but power was more so. 

However much she might have a teeny, tiny tinge of regret about her machinations, eventually she would turn the tables on Le Comte St. Germain and take over his business. He appeared to be a very smart man though … one who could not be easily manipulated and this might pose some problems. But with Claire Beauchamp’s charms and her persuasive manner, coupled with the might of the Rising Dragons, St. Germain would not know what had hit him before it was too late, thus the eventual acquisition of his interests would be easy. Le Comte St. Germain would be used for as long as deemed auspicious for her and the Rising Dragons but would be shot out of the water once he was no longer required. 

_Pity really, she thought. Such a handsome and engaging young man would be dispensable once he had served his purpose._

_Yes … this weekend would be interesting to say the least._

Madame Cheung was just about to retire herself for the evening when she was interrupted from her thoughts by the beeping of her private secure line. Knowing who would be on the other end she picked up the receiver. Placing the hand set on speaker phone she answered, “Yes sir...?”

**Meanwhile back at Section One …**

Operations sat across from Madeline after severing his communiqué with James Fraser. He cast a wary look her way and Madeline raised her eyebrow in question. The chain of events that had led to his subterfuge with Madame Cheung was uppermost in their minds. 

“How did the debrief go?” 

“Jamie said they had created a bridge with the target.”

Madeline was pleased. “He appears to have done well. Madame Cheung is starting to open up?”

“Apparently … We're getting closer to locating Sun Yee Lok too. We just need confirmation from Jamie and Claire of any meeting.” Casting a look in Madeline’s direction he asked for her input. “What are your impressions?” 

“I think we should be able to start working her soon.” 

“What are you suggesting? That they continue?”

“Jamie is in the perfect position to win Madame Cheung’s confidence and in so doing ingratiate himself into Sun Yee Lok’s favour in the triad.”

Operations pondered her words before realising the truth of her statement. “I see. He does not know what St. Germain looks like … so Jamie has an added advantage.”

“He’ll eventually want to set up a meeting with St. Germain. It could happen this weekend.” 

“And Claire?” 

“She is the pawn that Madame Cheung will use to her benefit. Her valentine baptism may not be too far away.”

“Hmm? Interesting that you say that.” 

“Sun Yee Lok will most likely make an appearance while he knows St. Germain is at Madame Cheung’s.”

“Claire will seduce him?”

“And … Jamie will have to go along with the profile.”

“Yes, he will have no choice.” 

“You have to use honey to catch flies Dougal. Claire is the sugar to entice the bee to the honey pot.”

“Fraser won’t like it.”

“There is nothing that he’ll be able to do ... or he will compromise the mission.”

“Excellent. So, things are back on track?” Dougal Mackenzie had a smirk on his face as his second in command never failed to disappoint with her machinations concerning James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp.

“Absolutely.”

“Shall we inform Jamie?”

“No not yet. Let him think he has the upper hand for a little while longer.”

“You see a problem?”

“No. We’re still on schedule, but my instincts tell me Jamie's up to something.” 

“Hmm … his deception was somewhat suspicious.” 

“Yes … I think so too, but … Nonetheless, we have both of them where we want them.”

“That’s good … it will work to our advantage.” Operations exchanged a knowing look with his second in command. “Do you agree?” 

“Totally.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation has its rewards for the two operatives are lost to each other as they reunite in a passionate night of being together. An early morning dalliance is experienced and the two lovers make the most of their circumstances. However, a call brings some interesting Intel … for Section One as well as for Jamie and Claire for Madame Cheung informs Jamie of her change of plans and makes a suggestion. A little **suggestive** and a little **NSFW** in places.

**CHAPTER 46 (S-NSFW)**

Claire’s intoxicating scent drifted over him. 

Lying his head on her soft chest, Jamie buried his face between Claire’s breasts and felt the rise and fall of her breathing as they rested exhausted after their lovemaking. These intimate moments between them were so new yet he was still overwhelmed by the depth of feelings that surfaced for this woman. His hands wandered lower and cupped her bottom kneading her tender flesh before returning to pull her closer to his warmth. Claire sighed in Jamie’s arms moaning softly and arched up to him parting her legs in invitation. In reply he smoothed his roaming hands along her silken skin sliding them idly over her stomach, down to her tangle of curls and the soft folds of her femininity. 

“Oh …” 

Her contented cry sent heat spiralling through him as Claire gripped his shoulders and moved against him enticingly. She slid her hands over his scared back caressing Jamie’s skin with hands that ensnared him under her spell. Pulling back, Jamie looked at his Sassenach lying satisfied in the bed. Slowly raising her eyes, her mischievous gaze met his. Dark desire clouded the depths of her blue orbs. 

Jamie understood her silent statement. _She wasn’t completely sated. Claire wanted him once more._

Capturing his gaze, she purred provocatively, “Touch me Jamie.” 

He did. Shifting his hand ever so slightly, his clever fingers teased, cajoled then opened her to his touch as he gently dipped two fingers into her. Claire closed her eyes at the immediate pleasurable sensation that this caused for every tender stroke of his fingers compounded the longing ache she felt for him deep inside her. Liquid pooled in her depths signalling her arousal … her readiness. She was so hot and wet. Overwhelmed by the effect of his touch, Claire felt her emotions begin to escalate and rose up slightly from the bed as Jamie’s fingers worked their magic. 

His body also gave indication of the effect Claire’s reaction was having on his libido for his erection stirred with the need to plunge deep inside of her once more. Jamie’s tongue lazily swept Claire’s mouth with drugging kisses she could not ignore. Trailing caresses down the column of her throat, he then stroked his mouth across her skin with little nips of pleasure. Clenched hands twisted in the sheets as her body succumbed to the sensation of what Jamie was doing. The pleasure and the pain, was almost unbearable. Slowly, he moved down her body kissing a trail kisses over her flesh systematically retracing the path of his hands. 

The feel of James Fraser’s blistering caresses to her burning flesh merely ignited the flames of desire. His lips kissed trails across her stomach then the tip if his tongue tickled her belly button until Claire writhed on the bed at the euphoric sensation of his quest. She’d lost all rational thought as he bombarded her senses with foray after foray of tactile sensation. Shifting, she tilted her hips to give him better access in his quest of discovery. Never one to refuse a transparent invitation Jamie scooped his hands beneath Claire’s buttocks and lifting her up, he lowered his mouth to her. Her body shuddered feeling the soft touch of Jamie’s tongue lick her folds before dipping into her depths. Running his tongue along her sensitive nub, Jamie centred his attention on the nerve endings while drawing lazy circles on her sensitive tip with his tongue in quiet victory.

Claire rolled her head from side to side on the pillow whilst her body thrashed about on the bed, shaking with need. Moaning inaudibly, she was unable to keep her emotions within and moved beneath him while Jamie lathed her adoringly. She could barely stand the bombardment to her senses … it was too much and not enough all at the same time. Closing her eyes, she bit her bottom lip yet managed to hoarsely cry out, “Yes! Oh God yes!” as Jamie’s mouth teased a particularly sensitive spot.

Her cry sent heat spiralling through him as he caressed Claire’s swollen flesh; her pleasure reached out to him and burned through him with the intensity of her reaction. Her movements became a little frantic because Claire was gripped by the exquisite sensation of this wonderful man touching her so intimately. She held Jamie’s head to her as shivers began to radiate through her body then gripping his shoulders Claire moved with him as Jamie relentlessly caressed her. 

Her nails raked his flesh. 

Her body trembled before surrendering to the bliss of the feelings her Jamie had unleashed. She cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm claimed her. 

The woman unravelling to his ministrations was the epitome of incandescent and James Fraser drank in his fill as he watched his Claire explode in passionate fulfilment luminous in the throes of passion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At last Claire stilled and Jamie moved back up her body, placing soft kisses to her navel before he made his way up to her breast. He savoured the feel of her pebbled nipple against his tongue and masterfully flicked it several times over the tip. He suckled her long and hard while rolling the twin peak gently between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh, my … Jamie,” Claire uttered a little breathless. 

Then, unable to bear the sensation any longer, she flipped him over straddling his body. 

Lying on his back James Fraser grinned at his Sassenach who now, so provocatively, had him at her mercy. Ever watchful of this amazing woman he was enthralled as Claire placed her knees on either side of his body looming over him like some Amazon goddess. Jamie made her feel emotions that surfaced only for him and she wanted the same experience for him too. Positioning herself over him Claire leaned down and kissed him deeply as her fingers slipped down his torso in déjà vu of what he’d done to her. She gave him such a playful grin that Jamie was lost for words as his love took the initiative to please him. She was thoroughly enjoying the havoc she was rendering to his feelings as if she was oh, so innocent. But Claire Beauchamp was a red, hot vixen and James Fraser was enjoying every moment of her attention. 

Gliding her fingertips through the hair at the base of his groin, she took hold of him wrapping her hands around the smooth length of his erection. Trailing her fingertips along Jamie’s aching cock, she ran her hand up his long, incredibly thickened length. The moment her fingers touch him so intimately Jamie was lost. Leaning his head back against the pillows he closed his eyes and let out a guttural moan that rocked his body. At that very moment he felt the euphoric movement of her hands as she stroked his erection back and forth in a mesmerizing rhythm. The sensation of Claire’s touch threatened his sanity. However, with an immense effort Jamie managed to open his eyes to gaze at the woman astride him, the one who had opened a can of worms to the feelings he had long ago buried so deep within his psyche that none could enter. Claire Beauchamp had changed all that.

Staring into fathomless blue eyes his hands tightened on her hips, for her weight was an aphrodisiac to his senses. In stimulated agony, Jamie dug his heels into the mattress as a soft hiss of breath whooshed from between his clenched teeth. When she heard his body’s reaction to her touch a satisfied smile bowed Claire’s lips for that was what she was aiming for to have James Fraser be off kilter just has he had done to her. 

Loving the feel and the weight of him in her hand, she leisurely stroked the tight, silky skin skimming her fingers over the pulsing heat of her partner’s aroused penis. The feel of her fingers touching him so intimately nearly unravelled him. Breathing erratically he rose and fell with her tactile movements and arched his spine from the bed. Lifting his pelvis, Jamie instinctively sought some relief from the torturous strokes of Claire fingers ... but none was forthcoming. Moving her hand a little lower between his legs, she cupped and stroked him as erotically as before. Relentless in her task Claire loved the way Jamie responded to her touch and she basked in his reaction keen to bring him to the brink of no return.

He groaned as if in pain. 

Gentle fingers caressed the sensitive head of his cock in exploration, but Jamie could not bear her ministrations any longer. He reached for her, curling his hand around the nape of her neck. Stroking Claire’s soft skin with his fingertips, he opened his eyes to see desire ... and passion ... and a hunger that mirrored his own feelings. Drawing her down towards him Jamie kissed her deeply. Claire knew exactly what he needed and wriggling a little nestled his erection against her highly sensitive nub showing him unequivocally how much she wanted and needed him. 

The pleasure was almost unbearable for them both. Groaning into her mouth, Jamie rolled her until Claire was again beneath him and felt the weight of his strong muscular body on top. Moving his hips in the age old rhythm, he slipped inside her thrusting deeply while his love moved in sync with him. Claire writhed in approval. The heat and the pleasure of being inside her spun around him in a tightening coil. Breaking the kiss, Jamie nestled his head in the crook of Claire’s neck as he thrust again ... then again... and again. His breaths came in short; sharp pants and he let the desire claim him. 

Beneath him Claire paced her own movements in sync with Jamie’s rhythmic moves. She welcomed him into her depths savouring the euphoric feelings that overwhelmed her body and mind. Floating in a suspended state of arousal, ripples of pleasure cascaded through her body until she was on the verge of subliminal bliss. 

“J-Ja-Jamie,” she groaned as he hit her magic place within that triggered another wave of joy.

Claire’s pleasurable keening noises urged him on to greater heights. Jamie thrust and withdrew several times more ... each deeper ... harder ... and faster than the time before. He sought to capture every delicious inch of his Claire until ecstasy consumed them until they were as one. Beginning yet another repeated assault, he sheathed himself once more in Claire’s welcoming heat repeating the rhythm that would lead to the ecstasy they sought. Squeezing his buttocks Jamie thrust deeply. Shudders racked his body as he plunged deeper still into Claire’s depths unable to control the obsession he had for her. She made him come alive and when she bewitched him like this ... he was lost. Claire Beauchamp made him feel things he had thought were long buried never to resurface.

“Awww …!!! Jesus H Roosevelt Christ!” 

Trembling beneath him, Claire moaned as ripples of sensations consumed her body. Every heightened nerve ending was singing in the delight of the pleasure of what she was feeling and gripping Jamie’s hips, her nails left welts in his skin. Her muscles contracted around him signalling that nirvana was imminent. Then like an explosion of catastrophic proportions, her emotions were being bombarded with sensation after sensation as another orgasm overwhelmed her. Claire came with a force that threatened to send Jamie crashing over the edge with her too. 

“Cl-aire!” Crying out her name, he ejaculated deep inside her as his own orgasm rippled through his body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quietly lying on the bed beside her, Jamie brought Claire’s hand to his lips kissing her palm and nestled her in his protective arms. Only their ragged breathing revealed the passion that they had just experienced. She closed her eyes, pressing her body closer to his as fatigue overcame them both. Section One was furthermost from their minds for they had blocked them from their psyche. They would let nothing mar these scarce moments of intimacy they shared. Madame Cheung would still be there tomorrow as too would Section One. 

Tonight, they had been reunited and although today had been a blessing, tomorrow however, was still as unpredictable as ever for them both. But ... they had each other and that was all that mattered. 

**The next morning …**

The early morning light filtering through the blinds cast shadows across the bed bathing the entwined couple in the muted glow of a dawning new day. Jamie gazed down at the woman sleeping by his side and all was right with the world. Her face was so beautiful. Whether relaxed in sleep, flushed with desire or with eyes that sparkled with passion ... Claire Beauchamp took his breath away. Scooping her closer he breathed in the smell of sex and the wonderful scent of her hair before gently kissing her temple. 

Feeling her love’s soft caresses, Claire sighed contently. In a husky voice, she murmured Jamie’s name in her sleep, pressed up against his thigh and nestled into the warmth of his body. 

He hardened almost immediately. 

Nuzzling her neck with tender nips to her skin, Jamie breathed her in and gently cupped her breast. He slowly drew circles around her nipple with his thumb and felt it bud against his palm. A subliminal touch to her skin, but the feelings it stirred within Claire vibrated through her subconscious with increased potency. Making a soft, sighing sound she instinctively arched her body closer to the sensation of his hands tenderly drifting over her naked flesh in hypnotic rhythm. Simultaneously Jamie traced the shell of her ear. Leisurely gliding his tongue over the whorls, his warm breath inflamed her senses while tickling her sensitive skin at the same time. Stirring Claire shook her head from side to side as if to brush away whatever was causing the itch. However, the sensation returned. She raised her hand to brush it away again … but to no avail. 

A wry grin crossed his Jamie’s as he continued to taunt and torment. “Sass-en-ach,” he whispered close to her ear.

The silken sounds of his soft accent murmuring her special name sent tiny shivers of excitement dancing through her body. Stirring slightly in her drowsy state of awakening, her eyelids fluttered open then closed again. Claire rolled over moaning softly then turned her sleepy eyes towards his husky voice calling to him quietly as she roused from her sleep. 

“Jamie?” 

Continuing to tease across her parted lips, he captured the sound of his name with a chaste kiss. He brushed her mouth several times kissing her softly and soothing Claire with light caresses all the while coaxing and flirting with her responsive lips until she elicited soft keening noises. Moving downward Jamie sipped along her throat and chest before capturing the firm budded tips of her sensitized breasts with his mouth. His velvet tongue against her skin made her quiver in pleasurable surprise as he suckled first one then the other. 

Jamie then slipped his hand over the tight swell of her bottom, up along the crease of her thigh and over the soft folds of her femininity. He continued to stroke her and Claire shifted until the tip of his erection brushed her lubricated entrance where she was hot and lusciously aroused. Leaning in, he passionately kissed her rocking his hips erotically. Claire gyrated in reply. Undulating against the bed she uttered a soft but incoherent moan when Jamie gripped her by the hips. Watching Claire’s reaction, he called her name once more kissing the nape of her neck. Her breasts heaved and a pretty flush stained her skin. Looking his fill Jamie gathered Claire into his arms for he wanted to bury himself deep inside her while hearing her murmur his name over and over as she came with a gasp of ecstasy. 

Opening her eyes wider she was caught in his spell.

Jamie smiled. “Hi.” 

Lovingly tracing the arch of her brow with the pads of his fingertips, he let his gaze drift over her face. “Good morning, mo ghràidh.” 

Smoking eyes caressed Claire’s silken skin with silent kisses that made her blush anew. Lowering his lashes Jamie’s gaze traced her eyes as blue as the ocean and he watched them focus on him alone. Severing, then lowering his gaze he leisurely mapped her lovely breasts which flushed a delicate rosy shade and beaded tighter in sensual excitement. Lazily his eyes returned to stroke across her lips. Claire’s tongue moistened them until they glistened with a shimmering sheen. She smiled dreamily but gasped when Jamie traced his thumb over her full bottom lip before leaning in to capture them with his own. 

Seeking hands splayed his chest then she traced her fingernail across his skin with intent. Jamie sucked in his breath as he always did when she reciprocated this way. Her nail then scraped across his hardened nipple. The sensation of the stinging movement was electrifying. He deepened their kiss ready for early morning foreplay and high jinks. Claire pinched him playfully then rolled his bud between her fingertips. Jamie captured her hands and wound them around his neck then lowered his body. His kiss deepened and her hands caressed his head pulling him closer. 

Breaking for air, Claire was just about to say, “Good morning” in reply, but before she could, the shrill ringing of the phone echoing in the quiet of the morning decisively startled them violating the moment. 

Jamie frowned and rested his forehead against hers. The reality of their life and cover had intruded once again. Reluctantly he moved away but not before brushing Claire’s hair back from her face and with eyes communicating his sorrow at the interruption. Placing a kiss to her forehead, then her lips, Jamie watched as a gamut of emotions criss-crossed her face. Unfortunately, their escalating rapture had quickly turned to disappointment.

Laced with regret, Claire’s dreamy voce asked, “Who could that be?”

“We’ll have to see,” he answered leaning across the bed and reaching out his arm, Jamie picked up the receiver. “Oui?” 

_“Monsieur Le Comte?”_

“Madame …”

_“I hope everything was to your satisfaction?”_

“Yes …yes … thank you.”

_“Good … I’m sorry to disturb you … both … at this early hour,” she hesitated, “... but, I wanted to inform you personally that I have been called away unexpectedly for the remainder of the weekend.”_

“I’m sorry to hear that Madame.”

_“Yes, so am I … I did so want to talk business with you.”_

“Perhaps when you return? How long will you be gone?”

_“That depends on how things pan out I’m afraid. I need to go to Thailand for some urgent business that cannot wait. There are some loose ends that need my personal attention. It could take a few days or so, perhaps even up to a week.”_

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

_“Hmm, now that you mention it … there **is** one thing.” ___

__“Anything …”_ _

___“If you are agreeable Monsieur Le Comte ... perhaps we could meet in Bangkok.”_ _ _

__“Bangkok? … Why … I’d be happy to.”_ _

___“Excellent!”_ _ _

__Changing the subject Madame Cheung then asked with a smug inflection in her voice, _“Were you pleased with Claire Beauchamp’s services Monsieur Le Comte?”__ _

__Casting a glance at the dishevelled woman lying by his side, Jamie replied, “More than pleased Madame.”_ _

___“Good … then perhaps you would like Claire to accompany you to Thailand. It’s the least I can do.”_ _ _

__Jamie pressed the phone more firmly to his ear. “Thank you, Madame.”_ _

___“That’s settled then! … I look forward to meeting you in Bangkok in a couple of days’ time.”_ _ _

__“So do I.”_ _

___“Until then, please enjoy my hospitality and facilities for as long as you both wish.”_ _ _

__“Merci Madame … that is most generous.”_ _

___“Monsieur Le Comte, I will not disturb you again.”_ Jamie heard the innuendo drip from her words as she ended the conversation lowering the handset into its cradle with a decisive click. _ _

__Putting down the receiver he placed it back onto the bureau as Claire asked. “What time is it Jamie?”_ _

__“5:30” He replied turning to look at her. Stroking her hair, Jamie studied the auburn strands as they fell through his fingertips. His eyes caught hers and Claire was lost for words._ _

__“Um...”_ _

__Jamie silenced whatever she was about to say. He leaned closer and kissed her gently on the mouth the conversation with Madame Cheung all but forgotten. His next words, however, broke the spell. “We’ll have to go in …”_ _

__For Jamie, there was little that they could do now that Madame Cheung was on her way to Thailand other than to plan another strategy and return to Section One to debrief with Operations and Madeline._ _

__Claire however, had other ideas. She had endured several weeks without seeing or touching him whilst undercover and now that Jamie was here; she never wanted to let him go. Their lovemaking last night had been beautiful, uninhibited but frenetic. They had last made love when he’d said goodbye and before that on Lamma Island and they’d both been insatiable for one another after their long separation. Thus, in tit for tat she replied enticingly, “Eventually …”_ _

__Casting an intense look his way, she scrutinized Jamie’s features as her fingertip caressed his bottom lip, “... but not … just … yet.”_ _

__Jamie slightly raised an eyebrow at her bravado. Her eyes held his, then pulling his face close to hers, Claire kissed him passionately as they succumbed once more to each other._ _


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Cheung has business in Thailand so Jamie and Claire return to Section One to debrief and to plan their strategy for capturing her.

**CHAPTER 47**

Returning to the secret located central headquarters of Section One after their flight from Hong Kong, James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp headed towards the elevator that would descend into the hub of Section. Buried 500 feet beneath the earth Section One was a high tech, covert anti-terrorism organisation which contained multiple levels of busy activity. Activating the secret code, the doors opened, and they entered the compartment. Once the metal doors closed behind them, the elevator whooshed quietly into the depths of the earth, then when it came to a stop, the elevator doors opened and Jamie and Claire exited. 

With eyes fixed ahead and with footsteps that never faltered they passed through the inner portal to Van Access where mission teams arrived and departed and entered the main corridor to the Common Area. Claire's heels clicked out a resolute rhythm against the concrete floor of the corridor, while with each step he took Jamie’s determined gait indicated that he was in total control of the situation. Guardedly, she glanced at him, but Jamie just gave Claire his blank Section stare as they strode purposefully in unison along the corridor to where their leaders were waiting for their return. 

They were greeted by Operations and Madeline who stood side by side watching as their two top operatives approached. Operations looked well pleased. 

“Jamie? Claire?”

“Yes?” 

“We're glad you're back.” Although there was a smile on Dougal Mackenzie’s face it didn’t reach his eyes and seemed a little too ingenuous to be sincere.

“Thank you,” they answered in unison not giving their leaders any facial expressions that would allude to anything more than that they had returned to Section to debrief on the mission.

“Well done. I was at Centre. I heard the Cheung mission was a success.”

“Thank you.”

Madeline on the other hand looked somewhat sceptical and added. “Yes … so it would seem … so far.” 

Ignoring her veiled answer Operations continued, “I look forward to reading your debrief.”

“I'll have it on your desk this afternoon,” Jamie replied in the levelled voice he used at all times in Section. The cold operative was standing before his leaders and James Fraser gave away absolutely nothing for Madeline to interpret. .

“Good.”

Madeline watched Claire as she stood resolutely beside her partner and her eyes travelled between the two operatives surreptitiously. Much to her chagrin, she found nothing unusual or different about the two of them despite their separation and the tenuousness of their past mission. Her one redeeming thought though, was of her impending briefing with Claire. Knowing that Jamie’s presence at Madame Cheung’s home would have been timely, especially given Claire’s reluctance to perform valentine missions, Madeline relished the thought of Claire’s responses to her questioning. Both debriefs would certainly provide an interesting analysis of the mission and target and not to mention Jamie and Claire themselves. 

With a slight tilt of her head, Madeline turned her attention towards her. “Claire … I look forward to your debrief as well.” Although her voice and demeanour were warm, her Mona Lisa smile indicated that her mind had already made some assumptions about Jamie’s change of mission profile for her that she would relish investigating. 

However, just like Jamie, Claire showed no outward emotional response and glancing at Madeline’s face she replied, “Of course.” 

Having declared their intentions succinctly to both of them, Madeline and Operations then left and made their way to their respective offices to await the debriefings from their operatives. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Watching their leaders proceed across the floor towards the Perch, Jamie and Claire poised a moment before continuing on towards his office. They passed through the central nerve centre of Section One, a vast open space, a circular cone shaped structure. Towering two stories high, it comprised of various workspaces on the perimeter along with four separate entrances and looking down over the entire level was the observation deck that was Dougal Mackenzie’s office where he could observe the comings and goings of operatives. They crossed the main floor at the same time, walking together with their eyes straight ahead and their steps unwavering. 

Surreptitiously surveying her surroundings, Claire came to the conclusion that nothing had changed. She may have been out of Section One for nearly six weeks but the wheels of time moved as if it was only yesterday. Her mind however, was also on the debriefing she would give to Section’s second in command. 

“Are ye okay Sassenach?” Jamie asked noticing the reticent look that fleetingly crossed Claire’s face.

Looking toward him she replied, but her face and voice were deadpan. “Yes.”

“Madeline?” 

Nothing escaped Jamie when it concerned Claire. He had come to know her nuances very well and he could tell by just sensing her demeanour that her mind was thinking of the briefing. It was inevitable that she would need to debrief as her deep cover mission had been the keystone to finding Intel about the Rising Dragons, Madame Cheung and ultimately Sun Yee Lok. Madeline would have questions, lots of questions to ask of her but he had faith and confidence in his Claire and how she would report. 

“I’m prepared.”

“Good.” 

Claire saw the wry smile that appeared slightly across his mouth but it very quickly disappeared and Jamie’s cold operative persona remained stoic as they continued walking.

They walked side by side together until they neared Jamie’s office where they would separate and go in opposite directions. As they walked their bodies merged closer to each other and clandestinely their hands touched with a light caress of reassurance, a gesture that went unobserved by those around them. With corresponding open palms their skin touched. Jamie’s fingertips slid along hers caressing her soft skin. His hand cupped Claire’s in a protective manner, as her fingertips rested on his hand. She felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her fingers the very second that her skin touched his. Jamie continued to walk away as too did Claire yet their hands still held a tentative light touch that sent erotic tinglings zinging along the nerve endings in both of their fingers. Her hand followed his as Jamie appeared to pass her by before entering his office. Unseen by those who may be watching was the gamut of feelings that the light touch evoked within each of them. Jamie’s thumb lightly scraped her open palm and the caress made her shiver causing Claire to close her eyes momentarily to savour the feeling his touch gave to her. His little finger slowly glided across her open fingers until with reluctance and all too soon ... they were gone. Although Jamie’s touch would have measured only milliseconds in time ... to Claire it was as if his caress had lingered for a long while. She felt the sensation of his touch long after his fingers had been removed … but it was over all too soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Without casting a look her way, Jamie continued on to his own office located just beyond Comm. as Claire walked away in the opposite direction. Section One’s most well-respected Level 5 field operative’s office was minimal but he had several devices to make it secure if needs be. The picture window with shutters could be blackened to keep out prying eyes and Jamie had installed a surveillance jamming control panel located on his desk for the same reason. However, it would not be necessary to activate it this time although it had served him well on many occasions if he needed to talk clandestinely to Claire, Murtagh or Fergus. 

Opening the door, he entered the room, then closed the door behind him. James Fraser made for his desk and sat down activating his computer, then gathering his thoughts he began to write his debrief. Operations would expect all the details on what had occurred especially given the circumstances of him changing the mission profile and his presence at Madame Cheung’s. His subterfuge as Le Comte St Germain would also have to be explained and clarified to his leader’s satisfaction. Dougal Mackenzie would no doubt question the validity of such a change even though he had given his approval to go ahead. 

However, the news of Madame Cheung’s open invitation to meet with her in Bangkok with Claire would no doubt be met with endorsement. They had cause to suspect that Sun Yee Lok may have called her back to Bangkok for a meeting and this may be the impetus they needed to finally capture him and Madame Cheung. It was inevitable that both he and Claire would be able to follow through on her invitation and thus capture two birds with one stone. 

This last minute invitation had so many meaningful possibilities for Section One to pursue the elusive Rising Dragons’ target. Jamie knew that Dougal would approve this new mission to Thailand and he set to work on his report. His fingers soon whizzed across the keyboard as his debrief began to materialise. 

**Sometime later on the way to Madeline’s office …**

Making her way to Madeline’s office, Claire stopped when she heard the sound of her name. Turning in the direction of the sound, a smile bowed her mouth when she saw who it was walking briskly towards her. 

“Ah Sugar,” Murtagh said, as he took a breath to compose himself. He had been waiting for her return for ages. Not having Claire Beauchamp around in Section for some weeks had been disquieting. He had missed her laughter and the conversations they had in Munitions, even if only in passing before a mission. Murtagh was smiling broadly and the skin around his crinkly eyes wrinkled a little more. He was looking at the better part of his day. 

“Murtagh,” Claire responded beguilingly on seeing her friend.

“I missed you. So how are you doing Sugar?” 

“I'm okay.”

“How did things go?”

“Oh you know ...” Claire replied not elaborating on any details of her mission.

With a raised eyebrow he answered rhetorically, “As well as could be expected?”

“Hmmm, something like that … yeah.”

“So what happens now?”

“We’ll go out again.”

“When? How much time do you have?”

“Don’t know. It depends on what Madeline and Operations want.”

“Well it’s great to have you back. You look just as beautiful as ever.” 

“Thanks, Murtagh … but I’d better go … Madeline is waiting for me to debrief,” Claire replied pensively and walked away.

Murtagh Fitzgibbons watched his friend head towards her inquisition with the doyen of Section One. Once she had disappeared from sight he turned and walked back to Munitions hoping that the she devil wouldn’t tear strips off his Sugar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madeline had issued her orders and Claire Beauchamp now made her way to her office. She had not been in Section for nearly six weeks and knew that her leader would have many questions to ask of her. Claire had walked these steps a hundred times before to debrief with Madeline to give her a progress report on a mission, face the music or be issued with orders from her superior. Standing poised on the threshold of Madeline’s office, she faced the cold steel of her door waiting for them to open. Knowing that the next step forward would activate the opening mechanism pad in the floor, Claire hesitated a moment before placing her foot to the device and the doors automatically whooshed opened. Quietly she stepped down onto the floor … and waited.

Sitting at her console reading a report on another mission summary, Madeline looked up when she heard Claire approach. 

“Come in, Claire.” 

Entering further into her office she waited for commands from her superior.

“Sit down.” 

Closing the program, she finally looked at Claire who did as she was ordered. “I know this has been a difficult mission, but you’ve performed well.” 

Praise from Madeline was indeed rare, nevertheless Claire acknowledged her congratulations. “Thank you.”

Without preamble Madeline then went to the crux of the matter ... the target. “Tell me about Madame Cheung.”

“She is very forthright, and runs a tight ship.”

“And her association with the Rising Dragons?”

“It’s well ingrained.”

“Did you ever meet with Sun Yee Lok?”

“No, but Madame Cheung had contact with him. He was supposed to come to her residence this weekend but she was called away for about a week.” 

“I see.” Changing the subject Madeline pulled no punches and got straight to the point of the changed mission profile stating, “We know what Jamie did. Tell me what happened.” 

Claire gave nothing away except for the bare bones of Jamie’s subterfuge. “He won Madame Cheung over.”

“Yes I’m sure he did,” she replied knowingly giving Claire a pointed look.

She did not acknowledge Madeline’s sly dig about Jamie’s prowess at charming women and remained just as stoic as when she had entered her leader’s office. Her reply gave Madeline noting more and nothing less than that Jamie was successful in dealing with Madame Cheung. “She was very impressed with Le Comte St Germain.”

“Good.” 

“She wants to meet him again.”

This Intel raised a positive reaction from Madeline and in her ever active mind the ideas spun in her head as to how this could impact favourably for Section One. “Where?”

“Bangkok.”

“Excellent.” 

In Madeline’s mindset, she saw this Intel in two different ways. Firstly, it was a possibility that Madame Cheung’s reason for going to Bangkok was twofold ... business with Sun Yee Lok and secondly to further her association with Le Comte St Germain by asking him to meet her there. The invitation for Jamie resonated that Madame Cheung was ready to do business with him because his subterfuge had been very successful. The wheels were automatically set in motion for a new profile scenario. Madeline sat back in her chair as a slight smile registered on her face, but then as quickly as it appeared it was gone. 

Her next words though caught Claire by surprise, “By the way, Madame Cheung will be watching you. She will be curious to know if her plans for you with St Germain have been successful.”

“Plans?”

“She has to remain certain that you have wooed him sufficiently that he will be putty in your hands and thus her hands. Therefore, you and Jamie have to be convincing.”

“Right.” 

Claire realised that once again Madeline was going to manipulate the two of them to foster a deeper relationship with Madame Cheung and utilise their connection for Section’s benefits. The question really was though … _was it purely for the benefit of the mission or did Madeline have ulterior motives concerning her and Jamie that she would use against them at a later date? Everything Madeline did concerning the two of them had a double meaning and this mission was no different. If she could garner any Intel that she could use for her own purpose then she would not hesitate to do so. Jamie and she were always wary of Madeline’s intentions. They would also be in this mission despite the fact that Section’s second in command had also given permission to continue as if a couple to impress Madame Cheung._

“That will be all … You may go Claire,” was her curt reply.

Once dismissed, Claire got up to leave Madeline's office. She gave her a vacant non-committal glance so as not to alert her superior to any misgivings she may have at these new directives. Everything with Madeline was a double edged sword that she would use if she could. Her Machiavellian mind was always plotting, always scheming, always devious and she had set her sights on her and Jamie, hence they would need to be careful but still competent in the role they were to play in this continuing mission. Claire had confidence in her partner and the competence of James Fraser was something Madeline and Operations had never been able to suppress. They would achieve what they were trained to do and Madeline would have no recourse but to acknowledge that together they were a formidable pair to be reckoned with. 

Turning on her heels Claire left her superior with her thoughts of a new profile for Jamie and herself for which she had probably already set the wheels in motion.

**Meanwhile in Operations’ office...**

In the eerie silence of his perch Dougal Mackenzie waited for James Fraser to arrive to go over his debrief. He stood looking out over Section observing that the hub was buzzing with action. There was nothing worse than peering out from the perch and finding inactivity. This was an anathema for him because from all corners of the world there were terrorist movements and insurrections that threatened a peaceful humanity. It was Section One’s role to deal with these fanatical individuals and groups that other authorities could not. Hence to see that Section was a hive of activity on any given day, Operations knew that they were making inroads to eradicating these blights on humanity. 

From his elevated position Dougal Mackenzie watched as operatives moved about in the course of their duties and others crossed the Common Area on their way to Munitions to prep for a mission. As he waited for his Level 5 field operative, he contemplated his own meteoric rise in the ranks to the position he was in today. 

_A former U.S. military special intelligence officer captured by the Viet Cong, he was tortured for fifteen days straight and spent seven years in an internment camp before himself being recruited into Section One. Those survival skills during the Vietnam War had been used to mould him into a deadly anti-terrorist operative who had eventually found himself as the leader of the organisation. With allies like his second in command, he had developed operatives in the same ilk as them – cold, merciless and efficient. Both he and Madeline were of the understanding that one had to be more ruthless than the enemy in order to defeat it and any means necessary would be used to get the job done. His thoughts were always on the end game and how it could be achieved and the Rising Dragons mission, although progress had been made, was still not to his satisfaction._

Like Madeline, the leader of Section One was formidable but his arrogance in his demeanour was not conducive to Section being a happy place. Operatives were always under surveillance and relationships between them were frowned upon because any romantic liaison could be detrimental to the success of missions if an operative let his or her feelings affect their decisions. Dougal Mackenzie and Madeline ran a tight ship and they liked it that way. James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp were a conundrum but Operations could not fault the success of their partnership when on missions together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly he was roused from his concentration when his Comm. beeped alerting him to a visitor to the Perch. 

_“Sir, Jamie's here.”_

“Send him in.”

When James Fraser slowly entered, Operations turned to face his Level 5 operative. 

_The man in black who stood before him reminded him a little of himself. Jamie was a formidable Section One operative - clever, perceptive and intelligent. He was a man to be reckoned with who could turn on the charm when necessary to lure a target or could be cold and calculating in apprehending terrorists. James Fraser was Section’s penultimate operative who had been assigned the recalcitrant new recruit Claire Beauchamp to mould into an amenable operative. Never did he and Madeline think or know that their bond would be one that Section would use again and again to take down terrorist organisations or would be a relationship that Madeline would question._

“You wanted tae see me?”

Operations had examined Jamie’s report and he was impressed with how things had panned out. “Congratulations. I read your debrief. You carried off what seemed an impossible task.”

“Thank ye.” 

“My brother Colum at Oversight was very impressed with you. He can’t stop talking about the mission.” 

“It was possible after all.” 

“Yes, I suppose it was. You took a big chance taking St Germain’s place.” 

Operations moved over to his window and looked out again as he continued to discuss his debrief. Jamie joined him at the window. 

“Your skills were impressive. The scenario worked to our advantage.”

“Thank you.”

“Everything went according to contingency.” 

“Not everything.” 

Turning Operations looked at Jamie with a frown on his face. “Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“Madame Cheung has gone to Thailand. She wants to meet with St Germain.”

“You think there’s another prostitution agency being set up?”

“Yes, but I believe we can locate the nucleus of her operation there. I've gone over the layout with Fergus already. He’s going through what Intel we've relayed from Madame Cheung.”

“Was there any indication that Sun Yee Lok would be in attendance?” 

“Not tae my knowledge, but given what we know about him it is possible.”

“Yes … Anything is probable with the elusive leader of the Rising Dragons. Have you worked up a new profile then?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay let me know when you have something definitive.” 

“I’d like tae take a small team to Thailand with Claire and I.” 

Contemplating Jamie’s request, Dougal asked, “Who do you recommend?”

“Geillis Duncan, Rupert Mackenzie, Roger Wakefield and Davenport’s Team.” 

“Consider it done. Leave nothing to chance.”

“I understand.”

“We’ll have a briefing in an hour. Both of you will be in play. That will be all. You can go, Jamie.” 

“Yes, of course,” he replied, then James Fraser turned around, left the Perch and walked downstairs to prepare for the briefing. 

Operations watched his Level 5 operative as he left the perch. James Fraser’s back was ramrod straight and his movements were calculated and precise. This operative showed complete control while his demeanour was that of a man of action and results. Jamie was a confident man who knew his worth and ability to succeed. Unfortunately, he gave nothing away with his blank stares and was difficult to get a handle on other than he was the best cold operative Section One had ever seen. If all operatives had the success rate that James Fraser had on missions then the fight against terrorists would be a winning formula for Section One. However, this was not always the case as some missions were not successful. 

The one thing that he had noticed was that when paired with his partner Claire Beauchamp the competency and expediency of a mission’s success escalated. They were a good partnership but it was a relationship that needed careful monitoring. Madeline was wary of their bond and Section could ill afford for his best operative to become reckless in protecting his material if it could jeopardise a mission. So far they had been successful but would this always be the case? He too had some doubts to the validity of their connection. 

Despite his escalating reservations, Dougal had confidence that Jamie and Claire would eventually capture the man who seemed to be faceless but whose influence stretched far and wide. So far they had managed to make extensive inroads into the Rising Dragons’ Triad hierarchy that had meted Section One far-reaching leads to the Dragon Head himself despite his elusiveness. At some stage he would appear and maybe this trip to Thailand would be that moment. By peeling away the layers of his organisation as they had been doing, then when the time came when Sun Yee Lok was captured, then Dougal knew that all their efforts had not been in vain. He would be a prize capture but if not, then Madame Cheung would most certainly be Madeline’s next inquisition victim designed for the White Room.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Section One operatives make their way to Thailand on Madame Cheung’s private Lear jet. On arrival in Bangkok, Jamie and Claire proceed to the rendezvous location to meet their protagonist. This chapter has a little **suggestive** section.

**CHAPTER 48 (S)**

Seated in the spacious limousine provided for their journey, James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp made their way to the private airport to board Madame Cheung’s Lear jet which had been placed at their disposal for the trip to Bangkok. It was not long before the sleek vehicle soon neared its destination and the waiting aircraft on the tarmac. Eventually the limousine pulled up beside a state-of-the-art Lear jet that was being readied for their pending take off. Alighting from the limo Jamie cast a look around the surrounding area before holding the door open for Claire to step out. They then approached the aircraft where the plane’s hatch lay open and standing at the foot of the aircraft’s steps, he cast another look around before boarding the Lear jet.

Jamie followed Claire up the steps where they were warmly welcomed by two hostesses on entering the cabin. “Good evening Monsieur Le Comte, mademoiselle. Welcome aboard.”

“Merci beaucoup.”

“Please take your seats, we will be leaving momentarily.”

Moving into the luxuriously appointed cabin, Jamie and Claire took seats opposite each other then settled in for the flight to Bangkok and their meeting with Madame Cheung. No sooner had they taken their seats than the pilot alerted them to their imminent departure. 

_“We’re preparing for take off!”_

As the jet slowly taxied out of its holding zone, one of the hostesses ran through the safety procedures for the jet’s two VIP passengers. The Lear jet made a right turn then a left before gliding along the main runway in preparation for its take off procedure. It hovered on the runway for its turn for departure but waited for another aeroplane to land before clear skies indicated it was safe to begin the jet’s take off. 

_“Would all cabin crew please take your seats?”_

The hum of the engines roaring to life echoed through the cabin as Jamie and Claire both fastened their seatbelts. The jet began its take off as it gathered more and more speed along the tarmac. Inside the cabin, the two passengers and staff were thrown back into their seats as lift-off occurred and the Lear jet gained more height in the air. Veering to the left in a gentle sweep of the airport the pilot gave those on board a clear picture of the ground below. In next to no time the buildings and surrounds soon diminished in size as the Lear jet gained more and more altitude until finally levelling off and disappearing into the clouds. 

Jamie and Claire were finally winging their way to Bangkok on Madame Cheung’s private aircraft to rendezvous with the doyen of the Rising Dragons. Her fate was now in their hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire cast a glance Jamie’s way as the hostess made an appearance with refreshments once the Lear jet had settled into its correct flight pattern. 

“Excuse me Monsieur what would you care to drink?”

“Whisky will be fine.”

“Certainly … And you mademoiselle?” She asked turning towards Claire.

“The same thank you.”

“I will be serving your evening meal in the dining room to the rear of the jet shortly Monsieur Le Comte, so perhaps you would care to have your drinks there as well.”

“Thank you, but I have some pressing business that I need to conclude before dining.”

“As you wish sir. Shall I return in a half an hour?”

“Yes.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the Lear jet levelled off, with its nose aimed for Bangkok, Jamie placed his personal computer on the table between them and began working at his laptop. He typed in an access code that gave him an open line with Fergus and which would alert him to the route the jet was travelling.

“What are you doing?” Claire asked looking over at him.

“Contacting Fergus.” 

“Why?”

“I’m running Intel for the jet’s flight path.”

“Why can’t he just download it?” 

“Fergus needs to confirm the transmission, then he’ll re-route it back to me.” 

“Ahhh.” Claire’s face had a far-away expression, thinking about what may be happening back at Section. “It must be pretty crazy back there. You know what Fergus is like.” 

His non-verbal reply indicated that Jamie had his mind on other things so she settled in to read a glossy magazine while he contacted Section One. Nevertheless, Jamie glanced up at his partner and watched her from time to time as she read her publication.

Sensing his scrutiny, Claire looked up just as he looked away. For a moment she too watched him work. The faint greenish glow of his computer screen cast a muted light over him revealing the concentration etched on his face as Jamie continued his task. He didn’t look up from his screen even though he knew Claire was studying him. She took note of the matter-of-fact determined manner of his disposition. Jamie was Section One through and through and when it came to dotting his i’s and crossing his t’s, he left nothing to chance. She watched as he poured over the computer screen. She’d covertly studied him many times on their return from or going to a mission and Jamie usually pulled up some profiles he’d been working on or wrote his report while in transit. He hardly ever slept if at all for he was always doing something that concerned the mission. That is why his team members survived … because he was diligent just as he was now.

A sombre expression crossed her face thinking of the times he had rescued her. 

But more importantly … she watched his eyes. They darted across the screen as his fingers quickly typed on the keyboard, so absorbed on his task; it was as if he had blocked everything else out of his mind. 

_But had he really?_

At that moment Jamie stopped what he was doing, glanced up and studied Claire’s expression before capturing her gaze with his penetrating glance. Their eyes locked and she could only swoon at the depth of feeling his look imparted. Caressing her face his gaze lingered on her mouth before returning to her luminous eyes. An exhilarating blush rose to her cheeks as Claire held his look with one of her own. He appeared to be about to tell her something but didn’t need to utter a word. A silent communication where no words were necessary passed between them. With his one piercing look Jamie had managed to say everything she had wanted to hear and more.

However, as Claire’s eyes absorbed his look, Jamie’s comm. unit began to beep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Section One Fergus Claudel sat at his computer station snacking on Oreos his go to snack. He was fidgety as usual whenever he was waiting for something that was too slow coming through and was full of pent up energy as he waited for Jamie’s communiqué that would enable him to track the jet’s flight plan. He was getting a little angsty when nothing appeared on his computer screen and alerted Jamie in case there was a problem.

“Jamie?”

However James Fraser ignored his question until Fergus’ worried voice again intruded into their moment once more. 

“Jamie, are you there?”

_“Yes, Fergus?”_

“I’m not receiving …Type PS dash E.”

_“OK.”_

Pushing his glasses back up his nose he watched his monitor. “Still nothing Jamie … All right type this in too … Kill, space, minus nine, space, 313 … Okay? You got that? … That should do it.” 

_“Anything yet?”_

“Not yet … but it has to filter through.”

After a short time a red dot showed up on his computer screen. A relieved Fergus replied, “Yes! … Jamie … we have the coordinates.” 

He sat back in his chair and watched the computer do its work. His main frame computer had picked up the jet’s fight trail like a homing beacon. Once the coordinates appeared on his monitor, Fergus was now able to track its sonic waves as the jet winged its way across the sky on its flight towards Bangkok with Jamie and Claire on the next phase of their mission to capture Madame Cheung.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime into the flight to Bangkok, the hostess reappeared to collect their evening meal dishes from the dining area of the jet. Claire cast a glance Jamie’s way as she hovered around them then watched as she placed their dishes on her trolley. After she’d cleared their table the hostess cast her gaze over both of her guests before looking at Jamie.

“I hope you enjoyed your meals,” she inquired with a smile.

“Yes, merci beaucoup.”

“Will that be all then sir, or is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No.”

“I have a question,” Claire stated as she looked towards the hostess.

“Yes mademoiselle?”

“How long will the flight to Bangkok take?”

“It will be approximately two hours and twenty minutes until we reach our destination.”

“Thank you. I think I’ll just catch a little shut eye then,” Claire replied.

“By all means … if you need anything just press your call button.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Travelling at fifteen thousand feet, the hum of the engines and the gentle rocking of the plane was hypnotic. Claire’s forehead pressed against the jet’s window and she stared blankly into the night void, but she soon closed her eyes as the lull made her drowsy. She began to recount their time here in Hong Kong and in particular the night of their reunion and felt herself drifting back to the intimate moments shared with Jamie, after their long separation.

_After only a few hours’ sleep caught here and there during the night she’d been exhausted, but it was an exhilarating exhaustion. She’d been somewhat insatiable for Jamie’s touch and their ensuing lovemaking had affected her deeply. Why was it that when together they had such an explosive outpouring of emotions? Separation had obviously made the heart grow fonder or was there more to their relationship than just sexual attraction? It wasn’t just the sex … because that was wonderful. There was something more, something so fragile and intangible that she knew it could only be one thing. If she could admit it was more … would Jamie too? The mutual outpouring of their emotions for one another had been overwhelming and too hard to ignore. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face at just the thought of what they had done again and again._

_When Jamie had laid his head on her chest, her skin had shivered but when his hands lowered and touched her intimately … she’d been lost. He’d bombarded her with his touch until she could stand no more. Her stomach muscles had clenched in the anticipation of what was to come … and she couldn’t stop the keening cry that left her lips. She’d arched up to make it easier for him to explore … but her motives were completely selfish. She’d wanted Jamie with such an overwhelming passion that her body had reacted spontaneously. She’d had no control whatsoever over how she’d reacted. All she knew was that it was right … it was what she’d missed … it was what she’d wanted._

_She had moved against him without so much as one coherent thought entering her brain. Her body just knew what it wanted … what it needed. Her hands wandered roaming at will over his body. When Jamie had looked at her … he’d known. He’d known everything that she was feeling … he’d known the secret of her heart by just looking into her eyes. Then they had made love … fast and furiously until this man had turned her inside out sending her feelings soaring. They’d made love again … slowly this time, as they savoured the touch and feel of each other after so long away. Fraser was a conjurer … whatever magic he’d invoked … he’d used it on her until all she could do was respond to his touch. Shaking with the depth of her feelings she’d given him control of her mind and body to do whatever he would at will._

_Jamie was everything to her and no matter how often they came together it would never be enough to satisfy her longing for him. Each time they had made love was a time of new discovery. She had broken down his barriers a little during the night. But did she really know him any better? Her heart had opened up wider with love that was overflowing for him but … was it reciprocated?_

_In the early morning she’d sighed out loud and moved her hand to the place where Jamie had laid beside her. She had touched his warm skin … then had felt his caress and she’d lost all conscious thought. She remembered stretching like a cat that had been well and truly stroked for he’d been extraordinary and she had responded to his lovemaking just as enthusiastically. Her body had felt weary, but every pore, sinew and nerve ending from the top of her head to the tip of her toes was sated. Yet still she had wanted more. Her brazen response to Jamie’s touch had been involuntary, but she had invited his caress and things had just escalated. His touch made her ache with the heat of desire and she’d gone to pieces. Her emotions were all a kilter when he had bombarded her senses making her tremble. Unravelling and moaning she’d surrendered to his potent touch lost to an outpouring of emotions she could not control._

_She had touched him just as intimately. She’d felt Jamie swell as her fingers had glided over him until his erection had throbbed in her hand. The power was incredible. To think that he’d reacted to her touch with such conviction was overwhelming but he’d only given her so much control … and no more until he had groaned and flipped her over. She was hungry for him… so hungry she’d writhed in desperation of what she knew he could give her. And he had. They’d moved in sync until they had both capitulated to the “little death” that had swept them over the edge with a cataclysmic joining of their two souls._

_She could still smell their intoxicating scent._

_Jamie’s image was etched into her heart. Making love with him made her feel whole. They had been together so few times yet each coupling was a piece of the puzzle that fit together to make a bigger picture. It just felt right. They were right together. James Fraser may not yet realise the depth of his emotions but she knew that what she felt could only get better if they were only given the chance. But would that be possible in the life they led? Could they have a relationship and remain unaffected? Section One held no prisoners when it came to emotional ties between operatives. But this wonderful man was worth fighting for. They already had history together … they had a bond that was invincible. Could they have a love that lasted the test of time too?_

_Her heart smiled. They did have a love worth fighting for … of that she was certain and she would convince Jamie in due time._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _I’m dreaming,_ Claire told herself, it was obviously the effects of the whisky she had consumed, but it was a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. Settling in for more of her wonderful reverie induced memories, she sighed out loud as her thoughts returned to their night spent at Madame Cheung’s. However, before she was able to recount more of those experiences Claire was awakened by Jamie’s gentle resonance.

“Sass-en-ach?” He whispered near her ear.

“Hmmph?”

“Wake up mo ghràidh we’re approaching descent.”

_Two hours had passed quickly. Had she really slept all that time?_

Noting her disorientated look Jamie queried, “What were ye dreaming about?”

“N-nothing…” she replied sheepishly.

Jamie merely raised an eyebrow in question. “Really?”

Gazing at his penetrating look and now fully awake, Claire answered cheekily staring him down … “Well actually … it was the Mile-High Club.”

The inflection and challenge in her voice amused him. A wry smile crossed Jamie’s lips … but his eyes promised much more.

She had done it again. Where Jamie was concerned … she very seldom could trump him for he had just turned the tables on her yet again. James Fraser was a dangerous man … a _very_ dangerous man… and she had fallen into his trap once more, she chided herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madame Cheung’s Lear jet flew through the clouds en-route to Bangkok International Airport with its two passengers. However, those on board were unaware that Le Comte St. Germain and Claire Beauchamp were really Section One operatives whose mission was to capture Madame Cheung from the Rising Dragons’ triad. The time on board had passed all too quickly and as the jet neared its destination; the pilot made preparations for landing and spoke with the air traffic controller at the airport for confirmation of his landing procedures.

“Bangkok, this is Mooney-three-three-golf.”

In the control tower, a flight controller replied, _“Mooney-three-three-golf, Bangkok. We have you level at 5,000.”_

“Roger. Request directions, full-stop landing runway three-two.”

_“Copy, three-three-golf. Turn right heading two-seven-zero descend to 3,000. Altimeter two-niner-niner-two.”_

“Three-three-golf right to two-seven-zero. Decent to three thousand, two-nine nine-two,” the pilot repeated.

_“Three-three-golf, you are cleared final runway three-two. Winds three-three-zero at 15. Be advised visibility is reduced on final half mile”._

“Roger, Bangkok. I don’t see the field in sight. Continue trajectories.”

Depressing his intercom to the passengers the pilot announced _“Seatbelts please,”_ as the Lear jet descended into the steamy Bangkok evening. _“We’re making our final approach and we’ll be landing in five minutes.”_

The control tower continued with the Lear jet’s landing instructions. _” Turn left two-seven-zero. Descending.”_

“Roger. Descending.”

_“Three-three-golf, you’re lined up runway three-two, cleared to land.”_

“I have field visual this time, Bangkok. Cleared to land.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turning away from Jamie’s insightful gaze Claire looked out of the window as the jet made its descent into the “City of Angels”, Thailand’s capital city Bangkok. As she peered into the night sky, she could see the lights of the airport terminal and the many city buildings surrounding it aglow with illumination. Leaning her head back against the seat she waited for the initial touchdown jolt of the wheels onto the tarmac, however, the Lear jet made a perfect landing but bypassed the arrivals area and taxied towards a private hangar section of the airport to deplane its two important passengers.

The locale of the airport to where the Lear jet taxied was in a private secluded area away from the main terminal which was for the exclusive use of the Rising Dragons triad. Its restricted use to other jets set it apart from the main airport as this made for an easy passage into the country. Contraband, illegal immigrants or powerful figures connected with the triad often entered the country by these means, for the more powerful the triad, the more remuneration available to those corrupt officials who turned a blind eye if the price was right. Working for the Rising Dragons had its benefits for those officials on their payroll. They were rewarded well for their loyalty but they also knew the punishment if they were to turn against the triad. 

Hence, Madame Cheung had left explicit instructions that the pilot would carry out to the letter … or face the consequences. The hangar’s seclusion away from prying eyes and the arrival officialdom that usually accompanied incoming flights, enabled Sun Yee Lok, Madame Cheung and other triad members to enter and leave Bangkok anonymously. The rigour of normal arrival procedures was always waived whenever her private jet arrived; thus, no custom officials would meet Jamie and Claire and Immigration documentation for their visit had been prearranged.

The Lear jet taxied calmly into the private hangar and disappeared from sight. Rotating inside the hangar the jet positioned itself nose out in preparation for a later departure back to Hong Kong if needs be. As the jet completed its 180-degree turnabout it rolled toward the front of the hangar and the pilot bought the jet to a final stop, powering down the engines. After some moments the fuselage door popped opened, and the hostess appeared in the doorway as the Lear jet’s electronic stairs smoothly dropped down before resting on the ground. 

Inside the plane, Jamie and Claire gathered up their belongings and made their way to the exit.

“I hope you enjoyed your flight?” The hostess declared as they prepared to leave the Lear jet.

“Oui, merci.”

“Were you able to get all your work done Monsieur Le Comte during the flight?”

“Yes … I did”

“You have no need to go through Customs. Everything has been arranged.”

“I see.”

“The jet will be here for your departure back to Hong Kong or wherever else you need to go, whenever it is required Monsieur Le Comte.”

“Thank you.”

“Mademoiselle … I trust you had an enjoyable flight too.”

“Very.”

“Madame Cheung has also provided transportation to her Thai residence. It is waiting for you just inside the hangar to your right.” She nodded toward an enormous Jaguar stretch limousine, burgundy in colour with smoked glass windows, in the far corner of the hangar. “Magnus will be your driver.”

“Thank you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jamie and Claire made their way towards the waiting stretch limousine outside of the hangar, they experienced Bangkok’s steamy humidity and heat. It was uncomfortably hot and although only a short distance away, Claire broke out into a slight sweat. The limousine driver stood at attention beside the automobile waiting for his passengers. Nodding politely as they approached, he opened the rear door for them and they entered the welcoming, cool vehicle. Magnus, the chauffeur, then walked the length of the car, climbed in behind the wheel and started the engine. The Jaguar accelerated out of the hangar heading towards the bright lights of Bangkok and Jamie and Claire’s rendezvous location to meet Madame Cheung and discuss business.

Comfortable in the air-conditioned limousine the interior provided relief from the humid, hot weather conditions that they had experienced when they had stepped down from the Lear jet earlier. As the limousine raced toward Bangkok, they settled onto the long seat facing the divided window separating the chauffeur from the occupants of the automobile. A cabinet to their left held a variety of drinks and nibbles for their journey to their destination, but neither consumed any beverage. 

Claire wasn’t quite sure what to expect on the journey into the capital of exotic Thailand. It certainly wasn’t the endless high-rise buildings, busy expressway flyovers and billboards of western companies advertising in English. Undoubtedly Bangkok had embraced westernization and modernization and the skyline was in some ways the same but different too from that of Hong Kong that she had observed when Angus Mhor had driven her to police headquarters all those months ago. 

Bangkok was the centre of a busy metropolis. Like Hong Kong the traffic was horrendous. Even at this hour of the evening, there seemed to be a permanent traffic jam or what the Thai called a _rot dtit_ that stretched for what seemed like many kilometres as cars five abreast on the road crawled along. Nonetheless, Magnus manoeuvred the jaguar through the traffic with ease and the limousine edged along the road even though the traffic moved slowly. It was little wonder that the combined effect of the traffic, heat, humidity, noise, dirt, pollution and the unappealing look of the city made some want to leave Bangkok almost as soon as they’d arrived to travel to the outlying seaside areas of Koh Samui and Pattaya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However, as they travelled along things began to change. Through the smoked windows of the limousine, Claire could make out the distinctive Thai architecture of the many temples and residences dotted along the route. Bangkok was certainly a visually unique capital city with diverse styles of architecture which exuded artistic grace. Wooden houses raised on stilts were arresting, with particularly striking and beautiful roofs. With swooping multi-tiered roof lines, they were elegantly shaped and tapering with various curiously attractive adornments, finials and decorations on the elongated roof beams. They were obviously ideally suited to shading the house from intense sun and the monsoon rain and they were unique and lovely. 

_South East Asia was such a dichotomy_ Claire thought. Juxtaposed with the traditional architecture was the ugly concrete housing that was as far removed from the traditional as could be. Large dedicated spirit houses built for good luck were alongside almost every major building they passed. _How strange that two major cities of this region could be so different. What excitement would Thailand hold for them? Only time would tell._

Claire looked across at Jamie but he offered no conversation, he merely replied with his patent blank stare. 

Unbeknownst to her he had, as usual, observed her ponderings in the car also, knowing that Claire’s mind had been transgressing to other things rather than to their prime objective. She had observed the scenery along the way and had probably taken note of the uniqueness of the architecture of the buildings as his keen eye had too. However, the similarity of this journey had not been lost on him. Hundreds of times they had travelled silently in the mission van to locations to implement their assignment. Although they were in slightly more salubrious transportation to apprehend a terrorist target, nevertheless, they had a prime objective in mind. This time Madame Cheung would be left with no options but to accompany them back to Section One.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On arrival James Fraser does a clandestine inspection of the secluded property to see what security Madame Cheung has in place while trying to avoid detection. The next evening, she takes Jamie and Claire to see her newest club in order to lure St. Germain into the business.

**CHAPTER 49**

They had travelled several kilometres past the outskirts of the city when Magnus decelerated and turned off the main motorway. He drove down a dirt road that led to an imposing house set back from the highway on a few acres of land. Approaching the property Jamie noticed that there was a gated area leading up to the house and several guards were stationed at the entrance. The chauffeur slowed down the jaguar at the gates before he was waved through when they realised who he was, and in no time Jamie and Claire soon arrived at a traditional Thai residence located at the end of the winding road. Situated in sprawling grounds surrounded by a lake, lush tropical vegetation and flowering bougainvillea, the house had the traditional Thai architecture that Claire had admired on the journey.

Proceeding towards the house, Magnus circled the driveway then bought the jaguar to a stop near to where a well-dressed woman was standing on the threshold to the entrance of the house. Madame Cheung herself was waiting there to greet her guests’ arrival and had a huge smile on her face as she waited for Le Comte St Germain and Claire Beauchamp. Getting out of the limousine, the chauffeur opened the door then stood to one side as his passengers exited the vehicle. As they approached the house, he turned to retrieve their luggage from the trunk of the car.

“Claire … Monsieur Le Comte … Welcome. Thank you for coming,” Madame Cheng gushed as her guests neared closer.

“Non … Thank you Madame.” Jamie replied placing a chaste kiss to the back of her outstretched hand.

She eyed him boldly before asking, “Did you have a pleasant flight?”

Ushering Claire forward he placed his hand to her back then sliding it around her waist he pulled her close. Giving her an evocative smile, he looked only at Claire before answering. “Oui … we did.”

Madame Cheung’s intense gaze observed his intimate mannerisms with her protégé and was most pleased with this association. It certainly bode well for her intentions concerning St Germain. “Good … come inside I have organised refreshments and your accommodation. I’m sure you will be very comfortable here.”

“Merci.”

“Tomorrow we will discuss business Monsieur Le Comte and I will give you a tour of my business holdings here in Bangkok.”

“Perfect,” Jamie replied giving her his full attention at her declaration and plying on the charm he had Madame Cheung in the palm of his hand.

“Perhaps you would care to join me later for drinks on the terrace Monsieur?”

“You are most generous Madame … When?”

“Shall we say in an hour?”

“By all means.”

“Could I have a word with Claire before then Monsieur Le Comte?”

Jamie reluctantly released his arm from around Claire’s waist. “Of course. I will just orientate myself with your lovely residence until we meet, again shall I?”

“Certainly, enjoy your stroll Monsieur but stay on the path for your safety.”

“Oh … I will,” Jamie replied before taking his leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser watched as Madame Cheung and Claire entered the house then once they were out of sight, he began his reconnaissance around the immediate area of her residence. When they had arrived earlier in the evening, he’d taken note of the secluded road that the limousine had driven along on their approach to the gated entrance to Madame Cheung’s Thai home. Surrounded by heavy foliage and trees, the high gate and fence that bordered the perimeter of the property hid the house from the main road. Due to its very private location off the highway, its seclusion and the unmistakable security that surrounded the property, it was obvious that the residence was well concealed from any would be interlopers. Their chauffeur, Magnus, had also not needed to activate the security buzzer mounted just outside the gate as the guards had waved him though knowing that he was her personal driver. 

Continuing down the path of the sprawling grounds, Jamie headed towards the lake ever mindful of keeping to the shadows of the vegetation in order to avoid detection as there were several patrolling guards about. Hearing voices approaching, he pressed himself up against a tree out of sight while they loomed nearby and waited for the guards to pass him by. Once they had done so, he pulled an infrared tracking mechanism from his pocket to survey the surrounds. Jamie used it to scan the immediate area for any concealed security devices mounted in strategic positions around the grounds or near the house. He activated the device and it immediately lit up with the location of several well-placed surveillance cameras mounted in trees, sculptures and on the outer building, signalling that the estate was extremely well protected. Coupled with the high-tech security cameras on the tall entrance gate, Madame Cheung obviously took no chances when it came to her safety and the wellbeing of her guests. 

Checking to see the safest egress point without being intercepted by the revolving cameras, Jamie watched until the camera rotated creating a blind spot. As soon as the way was clear, he darted across the lawn rushing into the heavy tropical foliage and woods. Continuing his meticulous assessment of Madame Cheung’s property, Jamie noted a standalone building off to his right and made his way towards it. However, he was unexpectedly accosted by a particularly menacing guard who had unfortunately stumbled across him.

With a raised gun aimed directly at Jamie’s head the guard ordered, “Stop or I’ll shoot!” 

Turning slowly towards the guard with his hands raised in the air, Jamie replied. “Mon Dieu … Please don’t!”

“Who are you? How did you get into this property?”

“I’m not an intruder if that’s what you think. My name is Le Comte St. Germain and I’m Madame Cheung’s houseguest for the week.” Jamie explained.

However, the guard was sceptical and radioed this Intel to the residence for verification while he held Jamie at gunpoint. “What are you doing here? This area is out of bounds to guests.”

“I seem to have lost my bearings. I’ve strayed off the main path and lost my way back to the house. Could you point me in the right direction s'il vous plaît?” 

The guard’s radio soon crackled to life with an impending reply. He raised it to his ear and listened. Once confirmation was received, the guard lowered the radio and looked at Jamie. He was sent on his way back to the house with a caution to stay on the main path to his left. However, as soon as the guard was out of sight Jamie retraced his steps to investigate what was inside the building.

Then, contacting Section One he relayed the Intel of his position to Fergus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Immediately Fergus set to work. In next to no time an aerial view of Madame Cheung’s compound with Jamie’s location and that of the buildings in the near vicinity screened on his computer monitor. He adjusted the magnification and a closer visual of the building under question became highlighted. 

“Jamie? I have visual.”

_“Good … Report.”_

“There are two hot spots inside the room but several more in the surrounding vicinity. I suggest that you proceed with caution.” 

Opening the fuse box on the outside of the building, Jamie disconnected the wires to the alarm system before he disabled the light fuses which immediately caused the lights to go out in the building. Taking some night vision glasses out of his jacket he put them on before he entered the building and made his way inside. Keeping alert Jamie heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. A man was walking down the hallway close to where he was. Without knowing what had happened, the assailant was taken out of the equation as Jamie took him down with a swift blow to the carotid artery. He fell slumped to the floor. Overstepping the body, he continued inside the building.

_“Fergus?”_

“There is still one body in a room to your left.”

_“Okay.”_

Making his way down a corridor Jamie approached a large room where an elaborate security system was housed. Several large monitors screened the perimeter of the property and the various placed cameras relayed the visual of the surrounding grounds back to the hub of the property’s security system. Such high maintenance security meant only one thing … Madame Cheung’s residence was extremely well protected mainly by a highly developed security system and armed guards who patrolled the boundary as a deterrent to any enemies who may think to storm the property. Hence any assault on her premises would have to come from other means rather than an offensive from the outside parameters of her house. Hence it could be problematic for the teams to make an assault, hence her capture would have to be in a less secure area away from the house and most likely at her business venue. Entering further into the room, Jamie saw a lone security guard monitoring procedures. Although the lights had been disabled there was still enough illumination from the computer screens for the guard to be able to see. However, he failed to hear the stealth footsteps of James Fraser as he immobilized the unsuspecting guard at his console.

“All clear Fergus.”

To his Section trained eyes the system was rudimentary and if needs be he could disable it in a flash, however, before he had a chance to do so Fergus’ voice echoed in warning.

_“Hold a second Jamie. I have movement near to your position. Hostiles approaching. You’ll need to egress ASAP.”_

Moving back from whence he’d came, Jamie made a swift retreat into the shadows of the grounds before he was discovered by Madame Cheung’s security guards yet again coming to see why the lights had gone out in the surveillance building. He then made his way back to the residence in double quick time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Entering the house Jamie soon joined the ladies on the terrace. Madame Cheung was leaning on a wooden railing, overlooking her garden while talking with Claire when he entered. Hearing his approach, she looked up from her conversation then turned to face him welcoming him back. “Ah Monsieur Le Comte, you’ve returned. I hope you enjoyed your stroll.”

“I did Madame but I’m afraid I became a little disoriented.” 

“Yes, I was informed but I’m glad that you found your way back again. Now … come sit down. Would you care to join us for drinks prior to retiring for the evening?” 

“But of course.”

Summoning her servant, she soon returned with refreshments and placed them on the table in front of Madame Cheung’s guests. 

“I do apologise for my overzealous security guard.”

“No need. He was only doing his job. It is far better to be safe than sorry, is it not? 

“Indeed, Monsieur Le Comte.”

Taking a sip of her drink Madame Cheung eyed Jamie with a keen awareness before stating, “I have already made arrangements for you to tour my business holdings here in Bangkok tomorrow evening.”

“Merci Madame. I know I will look forward to seeing the size of your assets.”

She cast him a wry grin. “Oh, you flatter me Monsieur, but I’m sure it is Claire’s assets that you admire more.”

“That is true,” Jamie replied tongue in cheek to her innuendo, “but I speak of your prowess as a business woman, although your physical assets are indeed remarkable too Madame Cheung.” 

“Yes … well …” she replied a little flabbergasted at his cheeky remark, then changing the subject on to a more even keel stated, “I have recently opened a new premises in Patpong … one I’m sure that we will have a mutually exclusive interest in.”

“Really Madame? … If what I suspect is the same line of business as in Hong Kong then rest assured, we will be doing business together in the future.” 

“Excellent.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later Madame Cheung was approached by her servant who gesticulated towards the entrance. Glancing in the direction of the door she saw a member of her security team nervously pacing back and forth as he waited. Beckoning him over to her he bent down and whispered in her ear. Madame Cheung’s facial expression changed almost at once. She stood up then turning towards her guests announced, “I’m afraid I must offer my apologies. Something has arisen that needs my personal attention. Please excuse me but I am needed elsewhere.”

“Is there anything that we can do Madame?”

“No! No! Stay and enjoy my hospitality. This shouldn’t take very long, but if it does, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Very well. Good night Madame.”

The two Section operatives watched as their hostess made a hasty retreat from the terrace to attend to the security breach that had occurred.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next evening Madame Cheung’s limousine cruised along the streets of Bangkok heading for the area called the most popular … nay infamous “red-light district” for westerners in all of Asia and where the Rising Dragons ran numerous business interests. 

“Claire tells me, that you were well pleased with her services Monsieur Le Comte.”

“That is true Madame … I could not have wished for anything more.”

“Good … I am pleased to hear it, as I am to know that you are here visiting Thailand. I hope you will be interested in doing business with us once you have had a chance to inspect our business interests here and in Koh Samui.”

“Thank you Madame. I’m sure I will.”

“As you are no doubt aware Bangkok is a city of contrasts, ancient and ultramodern, beautiful and, in a word … seedy.”

“Oui … I had noticed.”

Madame Cheung laughed momentarily then picked up her phone and called through to her driver with an address. “Soi Patpong, between Silom and Surawong,” she ordered. Then turning to Jamie said, “We’ll be heading to Patpong where, as I said last evening, I have just opened a new business venue that you might like to inspect.” 

“Of course.”

“Unfortunately Magnus is unable to park the limousine close to the club, so we’ll play the tourist tonight and check out some of the attractions along the way as it is only a short walk to my new premises.”

“No problems Madame. We could all use some fresh evening air.”

Madame Cheung smiled, then turning towards Claire she stated, “Patpong is one of Bangkok’s famous night street markets with everything you may want or need. Perhaps some trinket will take your eye Claire?”

“Perhaps, but you have given me everything I need already Madame.”

“That is true my dear, yet what girl can resist a bargain? Hmm?”

“We shall see.”

Looking at Jamie once again Madame Cheung continued, “It’s a business district by day Monsieur Le Comte, but Patpong really only comes to life at dusk when the pursuit of sex is its main appeal.”

Jamie nodded. “Interesting.”

“It has inevitably become a tourist “must see” and is the hub of our enterprise. Sex is what some tourists come for and sex is what I provide … at a price.”

“So tell me Madame Cheung … how many business interests do the Rising Dragons have in Bangkok in total?”

“Oh, Monsieur Le Comte!” she laughed, amusement dripping from her words. “The Rising Dragons have carte blanche under my jurisdiction and patronage here in Bangkok. There are numerous bars, erotic shows, massage parlours, clubs and of course our exclusive escort services that we own and operate.”

“I see.”

“There are far too many to put a figure on … but at a guess it is in the hundreds. Why … there are over a 100 back-to-back neon-lit bars here in Patpong itself. The Rising Dragons own all the land here and we also collect over 10 million baht monthly from rent alone.” 

“Very profitable and … impressive.” Jamie remarked.

“Thank you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire was incredulous as to what Madame Cheung was espousing about the Rising Dragons’ “interests”. She was horrified especially given her firsthand knowledge of the girls involved and how they came to be in her service. Although her eyes relayed interest in what she was telling Jamie, inside she was seething at the loss of innocence of the girls and boys involved in these establishments. The sooner they took Madame Cheung out of the equation and brought her into Section One couldn’t come quick enough for her.

She wondered how she would be able to avoid being desensitized by Patpong and not come away disturbed, troubled or bothered by what she would see. The quicker Section could minimize the abuses obviously taking place in these few blocks of the City of Angels, where virtually anything sensual that was available could be bought, then the better it would be for the hundreds of girls and young boys forced to live this debouched way of life. Her faith in human decency had been shattered and she hoped that there was indeed some redeeming feature about Patpong and that something else, something more positive was also going on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The streets were full with people milling around. The blue and red Thai taxis cruised along Patpong 1 lane and tuk-tuks carried inquisitive tourists past the hustle and bustle of street vendors, bars, restaurants, massage parlours and hotels. After travelling down the short lanes stretching between Silom and Surawong Roads where the glow of neon lights made it seem like daylight, the limousine pulled into the curb and Madame Cheung, Claire and Jamie got out of the vehicle. Four of her bodyguards followed at a discreet distance. 

“My new premises are a short walk from here … shall we?”

“Mais oui … Madame.”

Overzealous salesmen and touts were pestering the tourists for their dollars as they strolled past the night market selling clothes, fake watches and souvenirs down the centre of Patpong 1 and out along Silom Road. Sandwiched between stalls hawking Louis Vuitton luggage and Chanel handbags, jade trinkets and flip-flop sandals, they passed Bangkok’s fast-talking, baht-barking watch vendors, selling their cache of knock-off luxury timepieces. Many eyes scrutinized the three well-dressed people as they walked along obviously heading to the new club just recently opened down the street.

With Madame Cheung’s earlier words echoing in her ears, Claire ambled over to a watch vendor with a sign saying … “SUNEE’S EXCLUSIVE WATCHES” … where all kinds of timepieces from quartz, to automatic models were to be seen. Sunee offered a blinding collection of brand names of just about every high-end Swiss timepiece on the market. There were watches from Baume & Mercier, Rado, Omega, Panerai and Cartier. There were also dozens of gold and diamond-encrusted Rolexes and Guccis all looking tantalizingly genuine.

A stern looking woman greeted her approach with a slight nod. 

Fingering an Omega Constellation, Claire couldn’t help but exclaim, "This can’t be fake!”

“Same-same, but different,” the proprietress answered.

They did look the part and Claire cast her eye on one that particularly caught her attention. A diamond studded Cintrée Curvex watch from Franck Muller with its pretty blue band and face the colour of her eyes took her fancy. At first and second glance, it looked and felt a lot like the real thing. Although it was a multi-functional watch, it was embellished with precious stones that made it all that more appealing as it sparkled under the glare of the bright lights. The watch had a golden case set with three rows of diamonds and its amazing and attractive design with the combination of diamonds made it so appealing to Claire. She thought that she could add it to her watch and sunglasses collection back home at her normal apartment.

“How much?” She queried fingering the exquisite timepiece.

“4,600 baht. Very good price,” Sunee replied watching her intensely, eager for a sale.

“You have superb taste my dear … Although this is only an imitation, that particular Franck Muller watch design is one of his most expensive timepieces. They sell for about $US130,000.00,” Madame Cheung interrupted coming up to stand beside her. 

“Really?”

“Claire you don’t need a replica when you can have the real thing.” 

“Yes, I know … but it is pretty Madame.” 

Nevertheless, she replaced the watch back on the table, then turning to the owner replied, “Thank you … but no thank you … it’s a little too pricey.”

“How much you pay? I give you good price!” The proprietress implored as Claire moved away with Madame Cheung, ignoring the seller’s entreaty. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie had witnessed Claire’s exchange at the stall and as the two women continued walking further down the street past the other market stalls, he remained back and stepped in to haggle with the spry little lady with the beady but piercing eyes.

“Did I hear you say the price for this watch correctly?” He asked plying her with a charming smile.

The woman looked up at Jamie thinking that for sure she would have a sale this time. “Yes. 4,600 baht … very good price.” She picked up the watch in question and handed it to him. “Look at the jewels, at the design. It is beautiful for your lady no?”

“I’ll give you 1800 baht.”

“Kee nee-ow ai wen!” Sunee mumbled under her breath then with her hand on her chest she replied forlornly, “Oh, you wound me sir! How can I feed my family on such a pittance?”

“Nah gliat ee-gah,” Jamie replied playfully indicating that he had understood exactly what she had mumbled under her breath calling him a stingy bastard. He gave her a piercing look demonstrating that her little performance had no effect on him. “The watch is exorbitantly overpriced … I noticed other stalls have the same watch for 2750 baht.”

She laughed at his veiled insult in Thai of calling her an ugly old crow then smiled at this engaging man. “But look at the workmanship, the gold. Is it not a masterpiece?” Sunee explained hoping to sway Jamie to her sales pitch.

“It is not worth more than 1800 baht.”

She upped the ante. “2500. It is good buy at that price.”

“2300 … my last offer. Take it or leave it,” he countered.

“You drive a very hard bargain monsieur. It is yours.”

A toothy grin appeared from her mouth as the debonair gentleman bartered competently for the watch. She was impressed with his haggling skills and finally agreed on a modest price for the timepiece of 2,300 baht. Laying the watch in its protective box, she gave it to him.

Jamie placed the package in his breast pocket and quickly caught up with Claire and Madame Cheung and followed the two women on to her new venue with the watch safely in the pocket of his jacket. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Kee nee-ow ai wen!” - stingy bastard

“Nah gliat ee-gah” - ugly old crow


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire see at first hand the business that Madame Cheung is in and Claire is troubled by the exploitation of the girls there. When they return to the house, she discusses her disgust and abhorrence with him.

**CHAPTER 50**

Madame Cheung’s new club was a short distance further along the street and they soon took a sharp left and turned into what appeared to be a forbidding alley. This lane was very different from others they had passed. It was covered overhead with large canopies that stretched from one side to the other and almost appeared to be air-conditioned as it was significantly cooler than out on the main road. Along the way numerous neon signs flickered advertising the different nightclubs and bars where people could be entertained for a price. Hustlers from two or three of the similar clubs beckoned any potential clients to come closer to inspect the entertainment available while Thai hawkers tried to verbally entice them into their establishments. 

The noise in the alleyway was boisterous not only from the spruikers but from the milling crowd that walked along the lane that the hawkers failed to notice the formidable woman and her entourage walk past. Not realising who the important woman was with the young couple, it was only when the spruikers saw the four bodyguards looming behind that they knew who this woman really was. Their banter stopped and they stood there carefully watching as the imposing Chinese woman and her companions all ignored their requests and kept on walking. Madame Cheung gave each vendor an icy cold glare as she passed by and the others realised that their trade tonight would be diminished now that a senior member of the Rising Dragons’ Triad had arrived to inspect her new establishment. They watched as she continued down the street towards a brightly lit sign near the end of the alley that beckoned and a logo that was more noticeable and more dazzling than that of their own establishments. 

“Come we are nearly there,” Madame Cheung announced with a decisive pride in her voice.

Beneath the flashing neon sign and amid a crush of men lined up to enter the property they reached the entrance to her new club. Raucous wolf whistles filled the evening air when the men saw the exquisite, tall brunette woman pass by thinking that she was one of the new ladies who would cater to their personal preference requests. Claire smiled but ignored their enthusiastic jibes as she bypassed those gathered. However, the men were soon silenced when Jamie wrapped his arm around Claire’s waist and cast his steely look their way signalling that the woman was indeed with him. They continued a little further down the street before entering the building by a side door and followed Madame Cheung inside where a petite Thai woman was there to greet them.

“S̄wạs̄dī - Good evening Madame,” the young girl repeated in English as she acknowledged her employer with a slight bow with the palms of her hands pressed together in a prayer-like fashion.

Madame Cheung returned the greeting.

“I see business is booming tonight Mali,” she replied most pleased knowing that the crowd outside her business establishment was considerable, which meant that these paying customers would indeed add to the coffers of the triad tonight.

“Yes, Madame Cheung ... it has been very steady.”

“That is good.” She then issued another order, “Tell Suchin I wish to see her in my office.”

“Straight away Madame,” she replied making her way out of the office to find the person in question.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short while later a beautiful Thai girl with glowing skin and beautiful ebony hair appeared in Madame Cheung’s office where she was conversing with Jamie and Claire trying to impress Le Comte St Germain as to the success of her establishment here in Patpong. She stopped talking when she realised that the girl had entered the office.

“Ah, Suchin, come in my dear. I am very impressed … you have done wonders here in managing the club,” Madame Cheung said as the girl approached her desk. “I have been examining the books and I see our profits are up 100 percent from last week. Great work.”

“Thank you Madame,” she replied a little embarrassed by the compliment.

Madame Cheung merely smiled and turning her attention towards her two guests she stated, “I’d like to introduce Monsieur Le Comte St Germain and my newest protégé Claire Beauchamp.”

The Thai girl nodded her head in greeting as Madame Cheung continued. “Would you show them around? Monsieur Le Comte is thinking of becoming my business partner so he will want to see how things operate here.”

“Certainly Madame … follow me please,” she urged gesturing to the two Section One operatives to follow her out of the office little knowing that they were doing reconnaissance on the building for their future plans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jamie and Claire exited the office, they saw a stairway leading upwards to another level. Tuneful music could be heard coming from the second floor and they proceeded up the stairs to find a room where padded bench-style seating ran along the back of the wall. The area looked very comfortable and a well-stocked bar ran alongside the opposite far wall. There were several escort girls congregating near the dance stage and some more in a curved corner of the bench seating waiting for the male clientele they knew would soon be here from outside. A number of the girls looked no older than teenagers and Claire cast a probing look Jamie’s way, but he merely responded with his patent blank stare. However, she immediately knew exactly what he was thinking without communicating one word. Those non-verbal responses were a pattern between the two of them and Claire responded with a sight tilt of her head in understanding. 

Her eyes scanned the upper floor with interest and when she noticed a young scantily dressed dancer was getting ready to perform, an eerie feeling of déjà vu weighed heavily on Claire. This club was similar to what she had worked in, in Hong Kong, when Oliver Chan had approached her. These kinds of establishments were obviously typical for the Rising Dragons and were used to lure young women into prostitution with little or no way out. It made her feel sick to the stomach. The vile taste of bile rose in her throat and Claire swallowed the acrid fluid quickly when their hostess spoke.

“Would you care for something to drink?” Suchin asked as they approached the bar area. 

Turning back to face the Thai girl after casting a covert glance around the room as well Jamie replied, “Cha … thank you.” 

A little surprised at his beverage request she answered, “Of course, Monsieur Le Comte. Tea is certainly more refreshing in this heat. And you ma’am?” 

“I agree, tea sounds perfect. Thank you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suchin ordered the tea to be brought to a table near the bar and when it arrived, she poured the hot brew into the small oriental cups then passed them to Jamie and Claire. They placed the cups to their lips and drank while their eyes surreptitiously surveyed the surroundings once more.

As they drank, she began to promote the wonderful things about the club to Madame Cheung’s potential partner and in particular the policy to which all the patrons of the club must adhere. 

“There are certain rules here Monsieur Le Comte that Madame insists upon. For one thing, there are no drugs and the other, safe sex.”

“Commendable indeed,” Jamie replied.

“Yes, Madame Cheung insists that the girls are tested regularly for drug use or any sexually transmitted diseases.” 

“The girls appear young,” Claire stated casting her eye around the room at the girls who were waiting for the male patrons to enter.

Ready with an appropriate response Suchin elaborated, “Yes we like to train them early Miss Beauchamp. In actual fact we rescue them from rural poverty, for many are the youngest in large families that are already struggling to make ends meet. It is truly a blessing that Madame Cheung is so benevolent to her girls.” 

Her answer was indicative of them being a godsend for the girls working there rather than the true answer to their plight and Claire was inwardly seething at her flippant reply. It took all of her willpower to bite her tongue and if not for Jamie continuing the conversation, she may have said something she would have regretted. 

“Interesting you should say that Suchin. That is my line of occupation too,” Jamie stated with a forced smile on his face as if this information was normal practise for all of these establishments. 

“Ah, I can see now why Madame wants to be in business with you Monsieur,” she replied with a tacit understanding as to her employer’s motives in seeking to form a partnership with this man. “Madame Cheung is like a mother to them … a role model for the girls. They love this work.”

The words were spoken so naturally and with complete pride in her voice that Claire nearly spilt the tea down her dress as she chocked on a mouthful of the hot brew. She found herself listening with a heavy heart. The frustrations building inside her were being exacerbated the more the Thai girl extolled the virtues of Madame Cheung. Claire was appalled at the underlying underbelly of her business which ultimately was the exploitation of young gullible and innocent poor victims.

When they had finished their tea, Suchin announced, “Shall we go? I have more I would like to show you.”

“Certainly.”

Moving back below, they proceeded with their inspection of Madame Cheung’s latest establishment from the discreet quiet quarters for tète et tètes to the more public rooms where girls mingled with the clientele. In one such area there were several banquette lounges, and a number of the men who had been waiting outside now intermingled with the beautifully attired Thai and other Asian girls. The new club certainly catered for all kinds of decadent requests and sensing Claire’s distaste in the whole situation, Jamie indicated that he had seen enough, and requested that they return to Madame Cheung’s office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking up from her ledgers as she heard them all enter the office Madame Cheung proclaimed, “Ah, you are back. I trust that Suchin showed you all around our modest establishment Monsieur St Germain?”

“Yes she was very thorough,” Jamie replied smiling at her but at the same time trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

Madame Cheung was most pleased at this statement. “Good. So, Monsieur Le Comte … have you reached a decision?” Her expression was hopeful as she looked at him and waited for his reply.

“I believe we can do business together Madame Cheung. I can definitely help you out. Do we have an agreement?” Jamie reached out his hand as she stood up to acknowledge his reply.

_Madame Cheung could not wipe the smile off her face._ “Yes … I think we have a perfect understanding Monsieur Le Comte ... I never doubted that would be your answer. Shall we have a drink to toast our collaboration?”

“Of course.”

Depressing her call button she summoned for champagne to be sent to the office. “Mali... bring my best champagne … we have cause to celebrate.” 

_“At once Madame.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Here’s to a most beneficial association for the Rising Dragons ... and for me. I believe that you will go far in our organisation Monsieur Le Comte.”

“Merci, you are too kind Madame Cheung … but I’m sure your association with me will be the better one. I have plans for you Madame that you will not be able to resist.”

“Sounds intriguing Monsieur … I look forward to that and so much more from our association ... May it be a long and successful one.”

“Oh it _will_ be very successful ... I can assure you.”

Jamie’s ambiguous answer given to this terrorist who soon would feel the wrath of an interrogation in the White Room was cause for a wry smile not only from him but from Claire as well who could not wait until this woman was no longer around to inflict more hardship on vulnerable young women. 

**Later that evening …**

Jamie noticed Claire’s quietness and melancholic mood since returning from Madame Cheung’s club this evening, and as she sat down, he broached the cause of her disquiet.

Sassenach, what's wrong?” 

“Jamie, I just need to talk.”

_Little did he know that she would unburden all of her pent-up frustration at what she had seen._

“We **have** to do something … this can’t go on. Those girls tonight were mere babies. It’s exploitation of the worse kind. I can’t bear this another moment.”

“Listen to me Claire … You're too emotionally vested. Don’t worry … it is all under control.”

“Control? What control? These are innocent, lovely girls, born on poverty-stricken farms in Thailand and other places in Asia, who are being exploited.”

Jamie tried to reply as sympathetically as he could particularly knowing Claire’s mindset at the moment. This mission had tested her emotions and her empathy for the vulnerable women caught up in this insidious business. “Unfortunately child exploitation is prevalent in poor, underdeveloped countries Sassenach.” 

“Yeah ... I’ve heard the spiel before! Unscrupulous "career counsellors" and "job experts" eagerly trek to their villages seeking out these lovely underage girls. They take them to Bangkok with a promise of marriage, education, and well-paying jobs. It’s a farce Jamie … it’s sickening.”

“That’s the business Le Comte St. Germain and Madame Cheung are in mo nighean donn.”

“What did Suchin call it? ... Ah ... yes ... We like to rescue them from rural poverty because they like to train them early.” 

Jamie could see that his Claire was upset by what she had seen and witnessed and tried to diffuse the situation with some words that would ease her distress to what would happen. “We **will** do something about it Sassenach. Madame Cheung won’t be in business for much longer.” 

“When Jamie?” 

“Soon … be patient mo ghràidh.” 

Claire was nearly at her wits end while the emotion in her voice indicated that she was bordering on tears. “I have been patient Jamie ... I don’t know how much longer I can be. These girls are sold for the price of a television set or opium or for a quick baht in their parents’ pockets … maybe even kidnapped.”

“Unfortunately it's not called kidnapping if illiterate parents draw their X's on paper releasing their daughters. St. Germain was a master at doing just that … exploiting the illiteracy of the parents.”

“He’s dead ... thank God! It’s duping them into selling their daughters’ souls. These trusting girls have no idea what awaits them here in Bangkok when they are forced to prance on stage and are sold like animals in a meat market Jamie. They end up with no rights and no life. It’s vile … it makes me nauseous.”

“Dinna fash yersel' Sassenach. Once we know Madame Cheung’s schedule, we’ll implement the profile but we’ll need to know her plans for the next two days … Just be prepared for anything.”

“Good. I’ll find out that information then,” she stated emphatically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire’s passionate tirade showed her deep compassion for the oppressed innocents that Madame Cheung exploited in Hong Kong as well as here in Thailand which was obviously only the tip of the iceberg. Jamie knew that the sooner she was Section One’s guest the better it would be and the faster Claire would be released from her deep cover mission. 

They stared at one another in silence and Jamie watched the weariness of this mission wash over her features. She had endured a lot over the past few weeks and the subterfuge around Madame Cheung was beginning to take its toll. Claire needed closure on this mission sooner rather than later or her emotions would be further affected and the pretence life that she had embraced under the Rising Dragons’ triad needed to be done with. In order to do this Jamie knew that his planned scenario only needed the green light from Madame Cheung herself. When they knew her movements … he would contact Section to alert Abernathy’s secondary team to provide back up for first team, but until then they needed to be cautious and wait for the window of opportunity they needed.

His Claire needed to regain the happiness in her eyes that had been eroded bit by bit because of this mission and she needed to know what it felt liked to be loved. Jamie knew what he needed to do to bring that spark back to her eyes and placed his hand over the small package he had put in the pocket of his jacket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Claire let his words sink in Jamie approached her and stood quietly until she looked up. Her eyes connected with his in inquiry for he had a look on his face that she could not quite decipher. She watched somewhat perplexed as her eyes looked at his hands then to his face before following his hand movements again to where it rested on his chest. Unexpectedly Jamie then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. 

“What’s this?” She asked in surprise at receiving the gift but a smile bowed her mouth at his unexpected gesture. 

“Just open it,” he uttered softly as his fingers beat a little nervous thrum on his thigh.

Jamie watched as Claire bit her lip in anticipation of what it could be, but his thoughts remembered the only other gift he’d ever given her on her first mission when he’d taken her to the restaurant. Claire had thought it was a celebratory dinner for graduating from the extensive Section One training regimen she had endured for four years, but he had dashed her hopes when he’d presented her with the gun and told her what to do.

This time however, Claire’s eyes filled with wonder and unshed tears as she saw the lovely Franck Muller watch she had wanted. Looking up her eyes captured his hopeful gaze with such tenderness and gratitude at his wonderful gesture that her look pierced his heart. He had never given her anything personal before and he knew that the present was beyond priceless to Claire. At this moment he was lost for words and didn’t quite know what he should do when she stood up.

“It’s lovely ... thank you Jamie,” she replied her voice choking up with emotion.

Spontaneously Claire threw her arms around Jamie’s neck and kissed him, hugging him to her chest realising just what he’d done for her. His lips softly caressed hers in return tasting the salty tears that had trickled down her cheeks. Ever so gently he brushed them away with his fingers, then reciprocating the embrace, he held her tight deepening the kiss as his lips fused with her pliable mouth once more. 

Claire groaned, then picking her up, Jamie carried her into the bedroom, their conversation about Madame Cheung and child exploitation all but forgotten for the time being.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has an epiphany about his feelings and Claire’s reaction to his gift. Meanwhile he is actually setting a trap to capture Madame Cheung. A little **suggestive** a little **risqué.**

**CHAPTER 51(S)**

It didn’t take long for Jamie to reach the bedroom and sliding Claire down his body they gazed into each other's eyes while the air around them crackled with pent up sexual energy. Her breath caught at the heat swirling in the depths of Jamie’s stare igniting a flame that burned deep inside her. Drawing his Sassenach nearer, her nipples beaded into tight buds against his chest while he continued to place kisses to her soft responsive lips. Claire coiled her arms back up around his neck and brought their bodies even closer, then applying the slightest amount of pressure she urged his head down for a hot open-mouth kiss. James Fraser tasted like heaven. His lips were warm and masculine, hot, demanding and oh so intoxicating. Lost to the moment, she sighed as his mouth captured hers compellingly. 

Teasing the strands of his hair, Claire brushed the collar of Jamie’s shirt with her fingertips and then dug her hands into his thick mane of curls holding her body close to his so that there was little space between them. She wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of his hands and the heat of his mouth on her naked flesh as he tasted her, but their clothing was in the way. Feeling the distinct ridge of Jamie’s erection, there was no denying the heat of his need and Claire moved provocatively against him. Then with tentative fingers, she gently glided her hand over the front of his trousers. Moaning at her discovery, her hands sought and found the hardened ridge of his body and boldly explored him. 

A groan escaped from Jamie’s throat too at the boldness of her actions. In retaliation he skimmed her jaw while his lips trailed a steamy path down the side of Claire’s neck. Sensation shot through her with lightning speed and she lost her balance stumbling backwards. Catching her Jamie pressed his love up against the side of the dressing table. Claire moaned but continued to explore her new-found discovery. Caressing the fabric of his trousers she tormented him as she glided her fingers over the bulge feeling him harden even more. Jamie in turn struggled with his feelings as Claire’s movements were playing havoc with his libido. Boldly unzipping his fly, she slipped her hand beneath his trousers and felt his erection. Claire shivered with desire as her own sex pulsed in response. Aching for Jamie’s touch, she wrapped her fingers around his rock-hard cock and gently stroked the velvety smoothness of him. 

Jamie sucked in a sharp hiss of breath and lowered his hand down hard over Claire’s halting her movements. Tenderly picking her hand up, he caressed it placing a kiss to her palm. Need raked her insides as he held her gaze captive in a look Claire could not deny. James Fraser was mesmerized by the boldness of his Sassenach and staring at one another for a brief moment, they both reached out as lips collided once more. With a flurry of movement his hands were dexterous as he quickly removed the clothing that was a barrier to her skin. In no time Claire stood before him in enticing red lace lingerie. The high cut of her panties revealed the lithe length of her long legs while her breasts heaved in the constriction of her bra. The sight of her was nearly his undoing. 

Trailing tender caresses down her throat Jamie lingered on her breast while his hands gently cupped her and his lips worked their magic. Claire’s head fell back when he squeezed her breasts and his thumbs searched for her taut nipples protruding through the lace. Capturing his face with her hands she pressed him closer to her flesh. 

He kissed her again. 

Sliding further down her body Jamie stroked Claire’s thigh were her panties rested on her skin. Placing his hand over the lace he cupped the heat of her groin and provocatively pressed his hand there. Feeling his touch, warmth spread straight to the region where his hand rested. Reluctantly though Jamie left her heaving in want for this more intimate touch as he removed his hand and skimmed it over her stomach while his other hand caressed her warm back. 

Claire trembled as riotous sensations coursed through her body. She moaned, but still Jamie’s gentle touch ignited the flames of desire and she could do nothing but enjoy the moment. Unclipping the fastening on the front of Claire’s bra her breasts broke free of the restraining garment and Jamie’s hands glided over her heaving chest removing the bra from her body. Capturing the lace on one finger he let it fall to the floor while his eyes held hers prisoner. His lips eventually returned to her chest and once again he caressed the mound of her breast lovingly. 

Impatient fingers loosened Jamie’s shirt and pushed if from his frame while he quickly removed the rest of his own clothing. At the same time, he continued to glide up and over her body in familiar renewal of his love’s velvet soft skin. Tracing his hands back down her thighs Jamie then lifted his woman into his arms as he lavished kisses to her mouth. Wrapping her legs around him, Claire wove her hands into his hair and held him tightly to her. 

Lifting her closer he deepened their kiss, meanwhile Claire’s hands encircled Jamie’s head holding him enslaved to her mouth as her thighs held him in a vice like grip. They kissed wildly, then walking her backwards they fell to the bed and Jamie rolled his Sassenach beneath him.

**The next morning…**

Piercing blue eyes caressed Claire’s body as he watched the rise and fall of her chest in peaceful slumber. Leisurely running his hands over the soft skin of her back Jamie felt every gradation of her body, a body he knew so well. Claire’s kiss-bruised lips also tempted him and he tenderly placed a chaste caress to her soft mouth. Although a beckoning raw need for her once again darted through his veins, Jamie didn’t want to wake her, but the warmth of his Sassenach pressed against him as she lay asleep in his arms was oh so tempting. Sighing, Claire inched closer to his warmth. 

His eyes travelled down the column of her throat before resting on her hand that rose and fell on his chest. Capturing it in his, Jamie drew her closer as his thoughts turned to the gift and her reaction to it. 

_The spontaneity of her kisses last night when he’d given her the watch still played on his mind. He had felt a kick in the stomach when he’d seen her unshed tears and the impulsiveness of her reaction had captured his heart. His act of kindness had overwhelmed her. He didn’t know what had possessed him to barter for the watch ... he only knew at the time that he had seen how much Claire had loved the timepiece and he’d wanted her to have it. Her response only endorsed his decision to do so. He loved the way he felt at her reaction and was glad he’d done something out of the ordinary. So many times, he had hurt her, betrayed her trust, made Claire question the reasons why he did things ... but with this one gift he had somehow redeemed some of his past indiscretions. It felt good._

_He was captivated by this woman who was his world. He never realised that his gift would evoke such a profound response from Claire and he was overwhelmed with how her reaction made him feel as well. It was just a watch, albeit one that she had admired but when he saw it, he knew why she had loved it. He suddenly realised that it was not just a gift to his Sassenach but it was a token of his love that he’d bought it for her. This was obviously what Claire had felt in receiving the gift. He would never figure women out and especially not this woman, but he had to acknowledge it was why she had so suddenly welled up with tears and emotion. His gift had touched her heart and in return it had made him introspective. This wonderful woman was worming her way into his heart. He was falling in love with Claire Beauchamp more and more and for the first time in his life he could admit this to himself._

_Ever since he had been recruited to Section One his life had been mapped out for him from the get go. He was a cold-blooded killer who had become desensitised to the notion of love. He’d always seen himself as an unlovable man because that is what Section had made him. He was a ruthless, calculated assassin and their penultimate cold operative who was devoid of any feelings or compassion and empathy. He’d never once questioned the why of his actions, that is until Claire was recruited to Section One and was given to him to train. He always knew that he was not worthy of love but this amazing woman obviously saw in him what he did not of his character. This had always been so perplexing because she had come into his life and turned it upside down. He didn’t quite understand how Claire could feel the way she did._

_But now, his perception had changed. Suddenly everything made complete sense. He had clarity about his feelings for this woman that he had long suppressed but which Claire had been able to tap into. His Sassenach was unlike any other woman he had ever met. Little by little she was indeed breaking down the barriers he had erected surrounding his heart … ones which he thought were impregnable. Perhaps he was beginning to see what she saw … he was worthy of love after all._

Jamie pulled Claire into a tighter embrace. She played such havoc with his inner demons and sorely tested his control, but having her in his arms and feeling her warmth against his body was comforting. Jamie bent forwards. Brushing Claire’s hair away from her temple he smelt her inimitable scent, a smell so intoxicating that it drove him to distraction. His Sassenach was so beautiful … if only she knew the power, she had over him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he watched her sleeping, Jamie felt his body harden in reaction to his thoughts and her nearness. He tried to curtail his growing libido by reflecting on her deep cover mission with Madame Cheung. 

_It had been difficult but his presence had helped considerably. The Rising Dragons triad had many facets and this Madame Cheung had been involved in the very area that Claire abhorred. She was vulnerable where there were innocents being abused and this mission was beginning to take its toll on her emotions. However, their end game scenario would soon bring Madame Cheung’s reign to an end and severely incapacitate an important part of the triad’s business and revenue. Not only that, but the girls in her employ would be set free to return to their families or to start a new life free of the shackles of the triad. Claire would certainly relish the belief that they had achieved freedom for the girls in servitude and that their predicament was no longer._

_However, their failure to locate the elusive Sun Yee Lok would necessitate further missions until he was brought down. Once they returned to Section One, they would be able to regroup before the next phase that he knew would come. What this may involve was unknown but anything was possible. More than likely Claire would go undercover once more given her past experience but that was up to Madeline and Operations to decide the best course of action. He was thankful though that his Sassenach wouldn’t be involved in another deep cover mission like that with Madame Cheung on her own. Being so close to the Rising Dragons again would be far more dangerous for Claire especially coming on the heels of this mission. Another deep cover mission could put her in jeopardy and Section could ill afford for their operative to be compromised at such a crucial stage in the big picture._

_Operations had said they were working this like an onion before capturing the Rising Dragons’ leader, but there were many layers yet to peel away that would require patience and perseverance._

Leaning into her body, Jamie gently traced Claire’s curves with his hands while his eyes caressed her delicate features. He kissed her and stroked his fingertips along her arm. His body began to betray him as he felt the surging need radiate though him. His Sassenach’s nearness was sheer torture. He wanted her. Feeling the tightening in his groin, Jamie’s breathing became more laboured and when he shifted his hips and pressed them closer to her warmth a moan echoed mournfully in their room. 

Claire stirred. Instinctively she moved against him half opening her sleepy eyes. Closing them again, she snuggled closer to Jamie’s warmth as the throaty, soft timbre of her voice murmured his name. 

“Jamie?” 

“Aye?”

Opening her sleepy eyes at the husky sound of his voice, Claire peered into the fathomless blue eyes of James Fraser. _She could easily drown in those eyes that seemed to see deep into her soul. Surely Jamie knew that she adored him and loved him beyond comprehension._ Claire smiled; her eyes lingering on his beckoning mouth. He grinned back at her then gently kissed her forehead. Reaching out, she tenderly stroked his stubbled face before running her fingertips along his tempting lips. They parted and he captured her wayward index finger caressing it with the tip of his tongue before reluctantly releasing it. Tracing Claire’s petal soft lips Jamie closed the distance between them gently stroking her face before capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss. 

“Good morning,” he replied in a hushed voice. 

“Good morning.” 

“We have tae get up mo ghràidh.”

“Do we?” Claire replied mischievously feeling his painful erection throbbing against her soft skin.

Jamie watched as a beaming smile crossed her face. He couldn’t help himself. With her laughter echoing in the room he rolled his woman beneath him capturing her mouth in a punishing kiss that silenced them both as desire for each other consumed them.

**Later that morning…**

Wandering into the breakfast nook, Claire saw that Madame Cheung was already there. “Good Morning Madame”

“Claire … Where is Monsieur Le Comte? He’s not with you ... Hmmm?”

“No, he went for a swim in the pool.”

“Ahhh … Needed some cooling off, did he?” She intonated slyly noticing that her protégé was a little dishevelled this morning.

“But of course … Madame!”

Madame Cheung laughed out loud at her hidden innuendo. “Good … Come sit down.”

Claire joined her at the breakfast table and the woman watched as she moved her food around on her plate seemingly lost in thought. 

“What … No appetite my dear? Or are you thinking about that intoxicating man Monsieur Le Comte? It appears that you are entertaining him well judging by that rosy flush I see on your cheeks.”

“No … you actually,” Claire replied glancing at the woman sitting opposite her.

“Me?” She replied somewhat bemused. 

“Yes … about where you grew up. Were you like the girls in your employ? Oh, lots of things really.” She paused before adding, “I grew up on the streets in many different places …”

“Yes … I know.”

Claire looked at her with surprise. “Did that happen to you too?”

“Don’t be embarrassed Claire … I recognized immediately that you were from the streets. I too had a poor upbringing. I pretty much grew up on the street myself.”

“Did you? Not that it shows … Well, perhaps a little in the eyes. You’ve done very well.”

_Jamie had not yet made an appearance on the terrace and was listening intensely to their conversation on his frequency channel, hoping that Claire wouldn’t mention Madame Cheung’s procurement of the young girls they had seen at her club. What he did know was that she was baiting her into revealing her plans for the next few days. He lowered his head, and began worrying his chin with his fingers absently waiting for their conversation to turn towards the information they required to set the mission profile for her capture into action._

“One thing about the streets is that you learn to take care of yourself. That some brains and a little luck … You’re a fighter like me. You’ve survived Claire and now that you are working for the Rising Dragons, we will take care of you.”

“Is that how you came to be in the triad?” 

“In a fashion … yes it was. I worked my way up the ranks when my potential was recognised and I have never looked back. I see a similar projection for you in the triad Claire like myself.”

“Thank you. I’m very happy working for you Madame.”

She smiled at her reply. “That is good.”

“Madame Cheung? I was wondering if you would like to join Monsieur Le Comte and I on a trip to Koh Samui tomorrow?” 

“Unfortunately, I have to stay in Bangkok for the next two days.”

“Business?”

“Does it really matter?” 

“So where are you going if you don’t mind me asking?” Claire queried looking for the intel that they need to set the wheels in motion for her capture.

“No, not at all my dear. I have to attend to some business at the club … I’ll be there for the next couple of days. But you enjoy yourself at Koh Samui tomorrow ... anyway you don’t need my company when you have Monsieur Le Comte. Now do you?”

“No Madame … I can learn more about him that may be of use to the Rising Dragons.”

“Exactly … Perhaps you can take in some sights around Bangkok as well. I’ll have Magnus prepare the limousine.”

Just then Jamie entered the terrace and made his way towards the two women. Looking up, Madame Cheung noticed his approach. “Oh, here comes Monsieur Le Comte now.”

“Bonjour mes demoiselles - Good morning ladies.”

“Good morning … Come sit down and have some breakfast, or would you prefer juice?” 

“Coffee will be fine.”

“Claire was just saying that you planned on going to Koh Samui tomorrow.”

“Oui.”

“And today? … Perhaps some sightseeing?”

“That’s what I’d like to discuss Madame. Perhaps I could come to the club and go over our business propositions. I’m sure Claire could relax here by the pool.”

“Sounds good to me,” Claire replied.

“Certainly Monsieur Le Comte. Splendid idea. The quicker we go over our business agreement the quicker we can set things in motion ... don’t you agree?”

“Definitely.”

“Excellent … but come this afternoon, then you can spend time with Claire as well.” Madame Cheung smiled cagily … “I don’t want to monopolise your time … after all you are paying for her services.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

“Yes. Yes, you will.” Jamie replied with a disguised undercurrent in his tone that was foreboding for this woman.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that afternoon an opportunity arises for Jamie and Claire to capture Madame Cheung unawares at her club where his team is on standby to put the profile into action.

**CHAPTER 52**

Later that afternoon James Fraser made his way to Madame Cheung’s new nightclub premises in Patpong. The street in which it was located was hardly recognizable in the daylight and was vastly different this time of day and it was hard to believe that it was the same one they had come down last night. There was nothing to distinguish this area as a red-light district in the day time. There were no spruikers enticing people into their establishments, no night time hawkers bartering with people and certainly no neon lights advertising the night time entertainment available. It was as if these businesses didn’t exist. Instead a farmers’ market had been set up in the lane where its overhead covering provided much needed relief from the heat and humidity of the day. Locals mingled with tourists as they bought their fruit and vegetables from the produce stalls set up by the vendors selling their wares along the pavement. 

Jamie, however, moved determinedly through the throng of people as he walked towards the club at the end of the lane. On entering the building by the same side door as last night he was once again met by Mali, the petite Thai woman who had welcomed them the previous evening. Madame Cheung’s assistant cordially greeted him. 

“Ah … Monsieur Le Comte … we meet again. Madame is expecting you but she will be delayed for a short time and has asked that you be taken care of in the best possible way.”

“Thank you.”

“Please follow me.”

They made their way slowly up the stairs until they came to the lounge and bar on the second floor. There were a few people gathered there and when Jamie glanced to the other end of the bar, he recognised the beautiful Thai girl with ebony hair who had been their escort last night standing between two Asian men. It appeared that these people were in the employ of Madame Cheung in some capacity more than likely body guards. They exchanged a nod in acknowledgement and Jamie watched as she spoke to one of the men who glanced over towards him.

As Mali and Jamie approached the bar, she pointed to the end where the three people were gathered. “I’ll leave you here Monsieur Le Comte. Suchin and Chatu will look after anything that you need. Madame Cheung should be along presently.”

When Mali left, Jamie ordered some green tea. As he poured and drank from the small oriental cup one of the Asian men approached him at the bar. Walking over he stood beside him and trailed his hand across Jamie’s shoulder as he did so. Although the gesture appeared friendly Jamie’s suspicions were raised by the presence of these men here at Madame Cheung’s premises at this time of the day. 

“Sawatdee Khrap,” he said as they exchanged a greeting in Thai. “Sabai dee reu?” 

“Phoot Thai mai dai,” Jamie replied indicating the he did not speak the Thai language.

“Kor thoad … Ah … Sorry Monsieur Le Comte I will speak English. My name is Chatu Shinawatra. I am an associate of Madame Cheung’s. Suchin was just talking about you. Madame said you would be here this afternoon. We are very happy that you have the opportunity to do business with us.”

“Thank you.”

“It is a pleasure to finally meet the Monsieur Le Comte that Madame has spoken about so admirably. But … please enlighten me … How did you meet my boss?”

“She didn’t tell you?”

The man had a closed look on his face despite the friendly manner he presented. There was a coldness behind his eyes that Jamie knew only too well.

“She did … but I want you to tell me.” He smiled at Jamie as if he was bantering in jest but in fact, he was deadly serious. The smile he exhibited didn’t reach his eyes.

Jamie realised that the man was testing him as to his association with Madame Cheung and if he was indeed who he said he was. He had seen the likes of this man’s type many times and knew just how to thwart Chatu with his reply.

“Through my connection with Sun Yee Lok.” 

“He does a lot of business in Vietnam, doesn’t he?” He asked trying to catch Jamie out if he did not have a legitimate connection with the triad’s Dragon Head.

“He’s never been to Vietnam. He works out of Hong Kong.” Jamie replied aware of his ploy as he returned a look equally as menacing. 

“Quite right,” he stated as if the standoff tension between them was nothing more than cautious banter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they were talking Suchin joined the two men at the bar. On seeing her approach Chatu Shinawatra stated, “Ah, Monsieur Le Comte, I believe you have met Madame’s assistant already.”

“Yes we met last night.” With a nod of the head Jamie acknowledged her presence.

“Sa-wat-dee Monsieur.” She smiled at him, but Suchin turned and spoke in quiet undertones to Chatu whispering in his ear.

Looking up at Jamie he relayed what she’d said to him. “Monsieur Le Comte, Madame Cheung knows of your arrival but unfortunately she will be longer than she first anticipated.”

“I see. I hope it is nothing serious?” Jamie asked wondering what it was that was causing a delay.

“No, she is caught up with paper work that is all. There is nothing to be concerned about Monsieur Le Comte,” Suchin answered politely. “She has asked if you could please wait, but if not, Madame will see you back at the house this evening.”

“Certainly. I am prepared to wait until she has concluded her business.”

“Good … Madame will be pleased. I will relay your message.”

Stumbling forward in order to thank her, Jamie accidentally spilt some of his drink on the woman. “Je suis vraiment désolé, “he mumbled in French then repeated in English. “I’m so sorry … my apologies.”

While their attention was diverted by his clumsiness, Jamie took the opportunity to scatter minuscule tracking devices onto the floor one of the many small stalking tools Murtagh had given him that would stick to the shoes of unsuspecting victims. 

“No problem Monsieur Le Comte,” she replied brushing at her wet clothing where the tea had spilt. “I will let Madame Cheung know of your decision.”

Upon leaving the bar to go downstairs to talk with her boss, Suchin walked through the tiny self-adhesive gizmos that Jamie had dropped onto the floor would invariably be instrumental in tracing her whereabouts and the location and number of hostiles that may also be there. Clandestinely, he watched her descend the stairs knowing that back at Section One Fergus was tracking her every move.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In true Section mode, Fergus and Operations were indeed listening in on the conversation as Jamie and the Thai talked while waiting for the right moment to give the word to commence sequencing. Once Jamie had tagged the gofer and the devices attached to her shoes, Fergus was able to monitor her exact movements and he immediately set the wheels in motion. 

“Jamie’s tagged Madame Cheung’s assistant sir. She’s heading in.”

_“Good … keep me informed.”_

The tags on her shoes gave Fergus all the information Section needed. He watched her movements on his computer screen tracking Suchin as she crossed the room below and entered a guarded hallway. Heat thermals appeared on his monitor as the woman joined Madame Cheung in her office. 

Looking at his computer screen he relayed the Intel to Operations.

“Here we go.”

_“Fergus, what does your sat-thermo say?”_

“Thermo is hot. It looks like Madame Cheung’s got two bodies with her. Small …, probably female. Right inside the door there’s four more …, larger …, probably bodyguards.”

_“And Madame Cheung’s egress?”_

“Only one way out.” 

_“Good. Download the game plan to the onsite ops.”_

“It’s done sir.”

_“Start sequencing.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two of Madame Cheung’s girls had been watching the handsome stranger at the bar and once Suchin had disappeared downstairs they seized their opportunity to make his acquaintance. The winsome, beautifully attired women approached him and joined Jamie as he waited for Teams One and Two to get on mark.

“Is there anything we can do for you?” One of the girls remarked capturing Jamie’s eye.

“Two for one. Very good price,” replied the other vying for his attention also.

The first woman started to flirt with Jamie brushing up against his side provocatively. “We will show you a very good time,” she whispered in his ear.

Jamie in turn leaned closer to her in reply ignoring Chatu Shinawatra who was still standing next to him. 

Downstairs, Claire, Geillis Duncan and Rupert Mackenzie quietly headed for the guarded hallway that led to Madame Cheung’s office. As the women occupied Jamie’s attention Chatu glanced around. He saw trouble walk in the door as armed Section One operatives came up the stairs. Abernathy’s team members were poised to make an assault on any hostiles in this room upstairs. Realising that something was amiss, Chatu was about to raise the alarm, but was unable to do so, and when he attempted to grab for his gun, Jamie casually whipped out his hand snapping him in the throat throttling him, all the while giving his undivided attention to the woman beside him. Before he knew what had happened Chatu bent over gasping for air then dropped to the floor unconscious as Abernathy took out the other target who was about to fire his weapon.

With their backs to the action, the Thai women were oblivious to any ruckus and continued to flirt with the handsome man at the bar. “We can show you a very good time,” they purred in unison.

_“Jamie … Thirty seconds.”_

“Sorry ladies but some other time perhaps,” he stated as he left the two despondent women standing at the bar pondering what might have been and joined his team downstairs before they even had time to realise what was going on behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When First team got to the hallway entrance, they took cover and pulled out their weapons. In front of Jamie was a lone guard. Signalling his intentions to the other operatives to follow he entered the corridor. Caught off guard by the appearance of unauthorised assailants who had surprised him with their stealth, the guard had tried to fire his gun but was quickly taken out before he could raise a whimper. As Jamie slipped down the hallway towards Madame Cheung’s inner sanctum, they took care of two more of her other bodyguards who had wandered into the passageway. 

Meanwhile, more of her guards descended from an adjoining corridor and from her office to investigate the commotion. On seeing several black clad attackers, the guards started shooting at anything that moved. 

“We’ve got shooters, everybody down.”

Ricocheting bullets went flying every which way. The operatives immediately took cover from the melee then returned fire. The guards continued shooting and a hail of bullets was rapidly exchanged. Unfortunately, in the crossfire, Rupert Mackenzie was winged by a wayward shot to his shoulder. 

“Are ye all right?” Jamie asked.

He slumped down the wall holding his arm as sticky, wet blood oozed through his fingers. “I’m fine,” Mackenzie replied taking his hand away from his wound. “Nothing too serious it’s just a superficial wound. I can still function.” 

“Good.”

Madame Cheung’s bodyguards were dogged in their defence of their employer and they held the operatives at bay for a while. Nevertheless, the tenacity, quick thinking and precision accuracy of the team overpowered them and systematically all of her men were taken out of play.

“All clear Fergus,” Jamie declared knowing that their main target Madame Cheung was now their main objective and within reach. 

_“Proceed with Phase 2 Jamie.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser continued down the winding corridor then stopped next to the closed door of Madame Cheung’s office. Pulling his gun out, he checked the ammo clip, reloaded his firearm and leant against the wall for a brief moment before bursting through the door with his weapon poised at the ready. Madame Cheung’s two assistants, Mali and Suchin were cowering on the floor in fright with their hands covering their heads. Jamie ignored them as he quickly glanced around the room to ascertain the situation. Unfortunately, it was not as he would like.

“Fergus she’s not here.”

Turning to the two frightened women he demanded, “Where is she?”

“We … don’t … know,” the women fearfully replied as they huddled together on the floor terrified that he would hurt them. This menacing man was the complete opposite of Monsieur Le Comte who had walked into the club not so long ago. It was hard for them to comprehend the change in his demeanour.

“Yes you do!” Jamie repeated more forcibly.

_“There must be some secret wall panel in her office.”_ Fergus interrupted in his comm. unit.

Turning away from the two women, Jamie ran his gloved hand over the book case behind Madame Cheung’s desk searching for the mechanism that would open a hidden panel in the wall. Finding none, he walked over to the furthest bookcase.

_“Jamie, we’re running out of time. Madame Cheung will be long gone by now.”_

However, Operations interjected ordering, _“Continue to search.”_

Pulling a homing device from his pocket, Jamie continued to search, and ran the device over the books along each shelf. The two women watched terrified that Monsieur Le Comte may discover the secret getaway button that Madame Cheung only used in cases of emergency and if he did, then what would happen to them. Suchin and Mali began to panic as they knew he was getting closer to discovering the secret passage, but they were too frightened to do anything but cower on the floor. Casting a terrified glance towards each other uncertain of their fate they huddled even closer together. 

_“You’ve got to get out of there Jamie.”_ Fergus relayed.

Jamie ignored Fergus’s warning and Operations outburst, and continued to search for the secret passageway anyway. Although he heard another commotion going on outside, he quickly scanned the lower shelves meticulously running his device over the surface once more. A red light soon lit up indicating that the secret opening was located in the book case. 

“I’ve found it.” 

_“Good … Proceed!”_

Haphazardly pulling out books from the shelves the hidden button was eventually revealed. Jamie depressed it and the bookcase rotated revealing a secret door that opened to some stairs and an alleyway at the back of the building. He made his way through the opening just as Geillis, Rupert and Claire, joined him. Making their way through the secret door, together they all headed in the direction of the alleyway and into the bright afternoon sunlight in pursuit of their elusive target Madame Cheung who had managed to escape the pandemonium that had ensued at her establishment. 

Madame Cheung was convinced that she had outwitted any assailants who might try and find a way to follow her given that she had escaped through a secret passageway. Any attempt would be hindered by this very fact and thus would give her crucial time to disappear into a crowd of people and become incognito.

However, little did she realise that the very individuals she had trusted were now hot on her tail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sawatdee Khrap – hello spoken by a male

“Sabai dee reu? – How are you

Pood Thai Mai Dai - I cannot speak Thai

Kor thoad - sorry/excuse me

Sa-wat-dee - hello


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Cheung manages to escape through a secret passageway but James Fraser, joined by his team members including Claire, manage to pursue their target through the streets and alleyway. This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 53 (V)**

Jamie, Claire, Geillis Duncan and Rupert Mackenzie made their way through the secret passageway and down the stairs in pursuit of their elusive target Madame Cheung, while Joe Abernathy and his team stayed at her establishment to secure the building until further instructions. Regrettably, the lane was full of people milling about at the back of the building but nonetheless the operatives converged and vigilantly moved through the throng ever watchful for a woman who may have converged in with the crowd. It was clear to Jamie that Madame Cheung’s escape route could make it difficult to find her for it would be easy to see how a person could hide in plain sight by blending in with the surrounds to evade detection particularly when there were so many individuals to be seen. Avoiding exposure by this means was obviously her escape strategy, thus she would not draw attention to herself if she looked and acted like a local. 

Crowded with hawkers setting up their wares for an afternoon and evening of bartering for locals and tourists alike, the backstreet was a flurry of noise and activity. As the operatives proceeded down the lane, they paused every now and again to check the various establishments along the way looking for Madame Cheung. Entering each location, they were ever watchful for the woman who eluded them. The sight of the black clad operatives obviously keen to find someone in a hurry was the cause of some inquisitiveness. In the hustle and bustle people either stepped aside or were pushed out of the way by the pursuers in their search of the target. A cacophony of rapid dialects echoed in the alleyway in contempt and annoyance as the Section One team continued searching for the elusive Madame Cheung. Yet, there was no sign of her anywhere to be seen and when they came to bisecting alleys Jamie sent Geillis Duncan and Rupert Mackenzie, down them to check if she’d gone that way. 

Together, Jamie and Claire continued down the main laneway when all of a sudden, from out of nowhere, a gunshot ricocheted off a building narrowly missing Claire by a whisker. Looking to see where the shot had come from Jamie noticed a lone assailant in the distance that had begun shooting at them from one of the establishments further ahead. He fired once again. This time the bullet whizzed over Jamie’s head and lodged in the masonry of a merchant’s shop. The two operatives dived for cover behind a vegetable cart as a man exited premises just ahead of them with an automatic weapon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noticing that the two pursuers had taken cover, the man stood his ground and stared blasting away firing at the cart with a round of ammunition in rapid succession. Jamie rolled to the left and Claire to the right as the hail of bullets splintered the wooden frame of the wagon into smithereens. Fragments of wood flew into the air and vegetables scattered all over the laneway. 

Pandemonium broke out as people screamed and ran every which way looking for any kind of cover to get away from the assassin. From the safety of the doorway of a shop on opposite sides of the alley both Jamie and Claire exchanged fire. Reloading his weapon, the assailant followed with yet another discharge of bullets, and although a shootout followed, they were pinned down by the ricocheting bullets.

“Claire, hold yer position. Hostile still in place.” 

“He must be one of Madame Cheung’s men.” 

“He’s creating a diversion so that she can get away.”

“We must be getting closer to her.”

“Aye.”

“I can get him Jamie,” Claire stated as she lined him up in her gun sight.

“No. Hold. I’ve got a clear view of the target. I’m pursuing.” 

Creating a diversion, the attacker began running down the alleyway pushing frightened people out of the way who had sought refuge in any safe place they could find. Noting his getaway, Jamie took off after him in hot pursuit. He ran quickly and his heels clipped his buttocks while his hair blew backwards in the force of the breeze as he pursued the assailant. When Jamie started to gain on him, the Thai man grabbed a human body shield and fired at his pursuer while his terrified hostage was placed in the direct line of fire. Dodging the bullet, Jamie took aim and fired in return. With deft skill and precision his bullet wounded the man in the shoulder. He lost his balance and recoiled backwards loosening his grip on his hostage. The captive innocent screamed in terror and tried to free himself in all the commotion. Noticing that his captor was injured he made a play at escaping and began flailing his arms about as the villain tried to keep a hold of him. Losing his grip, he pushed him to the ground in disgust and took off in haste blood dripping from his wound. 

Both ran down the alleyway and as they did so the assailant threw obstacles in Jamie’s way hoping that they would slow him down. Unfortunately for the man they didn’t impede him one iota, as James Fraser jumped, dodged and weaved over any obstacle thrown in his path. This managed to slow the attacker down somewhat and enabled Jamie to gain on him. Eventually catching up with the assassin he knocked him down to the ground kicking his weapon away from him. Although wounded, the assailant picked himself up and lunged at Jamie with a karate kick that hit him in the thigh. Reeling back from the blow, the level 5 operative retaliated with a Kung Fu move to the man’s throat that disabled him once and for all. He fell to the ground lifeless. 

With one cautious look down the alleyway he alerted Claire. “Target contained.”

“Got it,” she replied watching what had taken place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The alleyway was a scene of mayhem but people gradually came out from their hiding places knowing that the pandemonium had ceased and that the shooter was dead. Shop owners and sellers surveyed the damage to their property and attempted to right their belongings while others sought to find a quick exit from the alleyway in case something like what had just taken place would happen again.

Nonchalantly stepping over the lifeless man on the ground James Fraser, however, continued down the alleyway as if nothing had happened. He was a man on a mission and he knew that Madame Cheung would have taken the opportunity to make her getaway in all of the commotion to disappear further into the crowd. Men and women watched the black clad man casually walk away seemingly oblivious to what had just taken place. They stepped aside for him in awe but trepidation also, too frightened to look him in the eye. Everyone gave him a wide berth hoping to avoid his attention in any way. 

“Any sign of Madame Cheung Jamie?” Claire queried.

“Not yet. Did ye patch this location to Abernathy’s Team?” 

“Yeah. They’re re-tracking.” 

“Good.”

“What now?”

“Stay alert. She's smart. She could be anywhere.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madame Cheung’s bodyguard’s fatal attempt to halt Jamie and Claire’s pursuit only confirmed that they were getting closer and that she couldn’t be that far in front of them. The lane was surrounded by shops so there was no way of escape unless she had hidden in one of them which unfortunately was a possibility. However, given the premise that she would need to exit the alley before she could really make a clean getaway, it was logical that Madame Cheung had persevered with this route. 

Weaving his way down the alleyway, Jamie ran with a determined stride with Claire running after him. Ever watchful they continued in the same direction when suddenly he stopped. There not too far ahead of him he saw a woman hurriedly retreating at the end of the alley. She was trying to be inconspicuous and blend in with the people thronging about in the narrow lane but sensing that someone was following her, she turned around. That was her mistake. Realising that it was indeed Madame Cheung, Jamie set off at a run at a quick pace. She in turn saw who was in pursuit and although surprised at who her pursuer was, she bolted. 

“Claire … Target in sight. Let's go.” 

“Where?” She asked finally catching up with him. 

“Fifty metres ahead.”

“How do you want to proceed?”

“We’ll take her alive.” Jamie responded and motioned to Claire to follow him down the alleyway at a distance. 

“Okay.” 

He nodded at her, then he and Claire gave chase. They darted out once more along the street. Taking the lead and resolute in his quest, Jamie ran faster and swifter than Claire whose gangly gait slowed her down somewhat. He raced down the alley like a leopard in full stride in hot pursuit of the target Madame Cheung. He quickly picked up speed while Claire hurried to keep up with him as they ran quickly down the crowded lane pushing and barrelling their way past fruit vendors, shops and restaurants. People jumped out of their way as they did so cursing in a flurry of Thai at the madman careening down the packed lane and the woman running with him. 

Once again, his heels clipped his behind as Jamie ran fast but given her headway, extreme agility and timely diversion by her bodyguard, Madame Cheung soon disappeared around a corner out of sight. Realising that she had no means of escape the two Section One operatives continued their pursuit rounding the corner after her. Unfortunately, Claire crashed into a man who didn’t see her coming and she fell to the ground. Jamie looked back when he heard her gasp, but she waved him on and he continued with the chase.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some way ahead Madame Cheung stopped to look back once more to see if she had lost her pursuer, or if he was gaining on her. Wearing a black T-shirt and a leather jacket, with his hair pulled back and wearing sunglasses, Monsieur Le Comte looked more like a Terminator than the man she had come to know. _How could she have been so wrong about his character? She had been well and truly hoodwinked by his charming personality. But why was Le Comte St. Germain chasing her? Who was he really?_

Trying to avoid him, she made a dash through the opened back door of the nearest building. Madame Cheung found herself in the kitchen of a restaurant that backed onto the street. Surprise registered on the faces of the staff to see the sight of the well-dressed woman apparently in a great hurry scurrying through their working area as if the devil was nipping at her heels. To some it was quite comical. They stopped what they were doing to watch the antics of the woman and the bemused chefs got out of her way not quite cognizant of what was going on. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The Maître-D asked the woman tersely as he came near realising there was an unauthorised person on the premises. 

However, Madame Cheung made no attempt to explain her presence in the kitchen and pushed him away and any other personnel who approached her. Whatever the woman was doing in the kitchen of the restaurant was a mystery to them all. 

“Madam! You’re not allowed in the kitchen area!” He repeated quite angrily.

“Get out of my way,” Madame Cheung bellowed as if she had every right to be there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Déjà vu. 

The bewildered staff had little time to recover from the first intrusion when there was another. Each person looked around at the others in the kitchen as they watched what was unfolding. Not only had there been a woman in the preparation area but she was being followed by a black clothed man in hot pursuit. The staff got out of the way when they saw James Fraser, knowing it was useless to try and intervene. Obviously, the woman must have stolen something from this vendor and he was out to make retribution. They shook their heads in disbelief wondering if that was the end of it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seeing the doors to the main restaurant area Madame Cheung hurried in that direction, however, she nearly fell over as a waiter came through the revolving door and bumped into her. His dishes flew up into the air and fell to the ground with a crash as she pushed him out of the way in her haste to get away. Stumbling she nearly lost her footing and this slowed her down to some extent which allowed Jamie to gain on her. She then burst through the crowded restaurant as patrons who had heard the crash and noise in the kitchen area looked on wondering what the heck was going on. 

Knowing that Madame Cheung had very little chance of escape, Jamie reached into his inner jacket pocket and withdrew his laser gun and followed her into the Chinese restaurant. Standing in the doorway he saw her trying to find an escape route but she had very few options. Madame Cheung had taken a wrong turn and now was cornered by the tables in the restaurant. Aiming his weapon, Jamie shot a bullet above her head. Completely focused on the target he ignored the people scattering to get out of gun range. People began to scream and disperse thinking that the police were raiding the restaurant. People raised their hands in the air while others took coverage under their tables trembling in fright. 

There was nothing she could do. Madame Cheung stopped bolting caught like a rabbit in headlights. 

Casually Jamie lowered his gun to his side ever watchful of Madame Cheung cornered in the restaurant. With a slow, nonchalant stride he approached her, his gun swinging as he walked towards her. On seeing his deadly manner, the terrified patrons cowered away from the formidable man who still had a lethal weapon in his hand not knowing if he would use it again.

Slowly Madame Cheung turned towards her pursuer and standing her ground, she watched defiantly as Monsieur Le Comte St Germain moved closer to her. As he did so, she could see her face reflected in his sunglasses. This man was a stranger to her. This man was a killer and she admonished herself that she had not recognised this side of Monsieur Le Comte’s character. Dressed all in black, James Fraser, Section One’s unemotional, taciturn operative stood with legs apart holding his gun at his side, a complete contrast to the character he’d been playing. His eyes were cold, unflinching … menacing. 

“What the hell is this Monsieur Le Comte?” Madame Cheung demanded.

Jamie didn’t reply to her veiled question. 

“Who the fuck are you?” she shouted. “And what the hell are you doing chasing me in here? ... Do you have any idea of who you are dealing with?”

Ignoring her tirade, James Fraser merely grabbed Madame Cheung by the shoulders and shoved her against the far wall, placing his gun next to her head and quietly requested, “Come with me, please.” 

She glared at him in contempt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire soon arrived and stood menacingly at Jamie’s side. 

Madame Cheung averted her eyes and looked at her standing by Le Comte St Germain with an exact mirror image of his body language. Astonishment registered on her face and her pupils dilated in surprise. This woman who she had taken under her wing and for whom she had developed a great affection was unrecognizable. Glancing from one to the other she finally realised their subterfuge and that they had duped her. Shock soon turned to contempt. In her most vitriolic manner Madame Cheung spat at Claire, **“YOU!”**

“Yes, me.” 

“You … **You** betrayed me!”

Ignoring her outburst, Jamie placed his hand on Madame Cheung’s shoulder to lead her away. She recoiled, shaking her body to dislodge his touch, but to no avail. As she moved forward, Madame Cheung looked back at the woman she had trusted. Looking Claire square in the eye and without faltering, she leaned towards her speaking tersely. 

“Beware Claire Beauchamp! The Rising Dragons will retaliate with a rampant vengeance for my capture. Mark my words. Your days are numbered!” 

With her head held high, the captive target, Madame Cheung, walked out beside James Fraser with Claire following behind with the woman’s threat ringing in her ears.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the White Room, Madame Cheung is now in the hands of Madeline and defiantly awaits her fate. This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 54(V)**

Madeline closed the White Room door behind her and stopped for a moment. A Mona Lisa smile enigmatically but fleetingly bowed her mouth as she softly began humming. The melodic sound echoed in the stark room bouncing off the walls a strategy she knew would unnerve the stoic figure of Madame Cheung who sat shackled in the centre of the room. Section One’s second-in-command, a specialist in psych analysis, interrogation and pain techniques enjoyed matching wits with the targets and eventually breaking them by any means necessary and now, this woman was her latest victim. 

Within Section, Madeline was the primary person responsible for analysing and predicting the behaviour of the enemy and she didn’t flinch at using torture in this capacity. In contrast to Operations, she was calm and methodical; when she wanted to, she could be charming and gracious, but the warm façade could drop in an instant to reveal an arctic iciness. The White Room was her domain and Madeline knew she was going to enjoy this grilling of her latest victim. Her skills were unique and beyond belief but she always got what she sought … eventually and Madame Cheung would reveal what she wanted to know regardless of how long it took.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Known by Section operatives as the _“ice queen”_ and the _“high heels of death”,_ she was a cold-hearted bitch, as calculating and humourless as her partner Operations. She was also unemotional and ruthless. Her cold intelligence coupled with her brilliance as a shrewd strategist, could manipulate everybody without any feeling of remorse or hesitation. Madeline was an outstanding psychological puppet master whose mantra was to get the job done no matter what. The level of emotional and mental cruelty that she inflicted on terrorists boarded on sociopathic but extreme measures were often necessary in her job prescription. Information is what they required at Section One and Madeline merely carried out the Section mandate to its logical conclusion.

The woman however, was an enigma. 

Emotionally, she was detached, analytical, and almost shockingly unsentimental. She would literally do anything to further Section One's interests, no matter what the sacrifice, and she expected the same effort from others under her command. If they wouldn't make those sacrifices willingly, she had no compunctions about manipulating or even coercing them to do so. Her recruitment to Section One, her background or her life prior to Section was unknown and the only thing that anyone really knew for sure was that Madeline had been in Section for a long time. Beyond that, people knew very little and that’s how she liked it. 

The main thing that was known about her background served to make her even more enigmatic and the few details from her past held clues to the woman she became. When she was just a child, she and her sister Sarah fought over a doll they both wanted but neither was willing to give any ground until Madeline made the deliberate choice to push Sarah down a flight of stairs killing her. _“I wanted the doll,”_ … was her emotionless statement about the incident. This was a clear indication that the accident was indeed malicious and that perhaps it was always in her nature to take what she wanted from others regardless of the consequences. However, that event wasn’t what brought her into Section One. There were rumours that she repeatedly stabbed a lover to death after suffering years of physical and mental abuse which would partially explain her uncanny gift of doing the same thing to others. 

Although she could manipulate anyone into revealing their deepest motivations, Madeline herself was the most secretive Section operative of all. _What made her tick?_ No one knew, not even Operations to whom she was so closely allied. Colum from Oversight referred to both of them as Siamese twins because of how the two worked in lockstep. She is always by Operations’ side to help him make vital decisions including who lives and who dies. Dougal Mackenzie could rely on Madeline and her counsel but that didn’t mean he understood her, and that was likely the way she preferred things.

Madeline is the most elusive of the agents at Section One whose power flowed from the perception that the limits of her knowledge and abilities seemed infinite. Always with a secret agenda, her _modus operandi_ involved stepping back, assessing the captives and using her keen insight to pry deeply into their minds. She is cunning and beautiful and deadly and those traits are what make her formidable. In some respects, Section’s second in command is more ruthless than Operations himself, for it is difficult to believe that she had any respect for human life when she appears to think everyone is expendable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alone with her thoughts, Madeline quietly observed Madame Cheung strapped into the chair in her foreboding domain before proceeding towards the target. Walking across the cold, unadorned floor her footsteps echoed with each step she took. 

With a self-belief that she would do what she had to do in order to extract the information about the Rising Dragons for Section's benefit uppermost on her mind, Madeline approached the lone figure of their latest incarcerated triad member. Now at long last Madame Cheung was her latest victim. From what she had observed so far, she knew that this woman would be interesting to say the least and there would be no holds barred. She’d read Jamie and Claire’s debriefs and had viewed the mission tapes. Therefore, Madeline was well aware of Madame Cheung’s strengths but her forte was finding weaknesses. She left no stone unturned in her pursuit, for it was in so doing that she gained the higher ground, and she had every intention of finding Madame Cheung’s Achilles’ heel. 

Although the triad member had proved to be ruthless, little did she know that Section One’s chief strategist was more so. Madame Cheung was in her domain now, and there would be no escape from her fate there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The target sat manacled in the metal chair lost in her thoughts. Reciting the Rising Dragon’s mantra in her mind in some way gave Madame Cheung comfort and strength.

_“Death with Honour” its way of life_

_With motto “Strength by Dare”_

_Once you yield fear nought … but_

_When it seeks you, beware!_

_The Rising Dragon!_

She had been in this stark room for some time, but how long she did not know. There was little she could do except wait to see what would happen next. It was obviously some kind of interrogation room as it was devoid of colour and furniture. Her hands were shackled and she had little chance of escape although she’d tried to loosen the restraints on her wrists but to no avail. No one had entered since two men had placed her in this chair. So, she had little choice but to play the waiting game ... then she would know where she stood and what, if any options she had. 

Madame Cheung’s steely resolve was exacerbated, particularly when she relived the duplicity of her protégé Claire Beauchamp. 

_She had been betrayed by Claire and her bitterness at her treachery knew no boundaries. Le Comte St. Germain too had deceived her. They had totally fooled her after having won over her confidence. To think that her uncanny wiles had let her down was unforgivable. She had failed to see their subterfuge ... and at no time had she suspected them of being anything other than who they were pretending to be. They had ingratiated themselves into her world of the Rising Dragons for ulterior motives. She had trusted them but they had betrayed her. Now because of their ruse, she was a captive in this place._

_She had meant every word uttered to Claire when she’d been captured. Not only would she need to be wary but Le Comte St. Germain... James Fraser ... would also need to be vigilant. When Sun Yee Lok found out about her betrayal at the hands of these individuals, as she knew he would all in good time, then he would seek vengeance as only the triad could ...the triad way. It was her one consolation for her stupidity in being so gullible and being deceived by this slip of a girl who had got under her guard._

_As another consequence she had lost face ... not only with herself but with her leader. When Sun Yee Lok found out, he would be merciless in his retribution of her, so whatever she was dealt here in this place of incarceration, would be nothing in comparison to what he would do to her if they should meet once more. She was after all part of his trusted inner circle. How had she been fooled so easily? Betraying the triad was reprehensible and because she had been duped this played more heavily on her mind. It was now perfectly clear that other members of the triad had gone before her and had met a similar fate at the hands of these mercenaries. Sun Yee Lok had been most displeased with the death of Tony Wong but his suspicions had led to another rival triad rather than other foul means. The other deaths had not been suspicious, however, knowing the ruthlessness of these people perhaps they were suspicious after all. Now it was she who was on the receiving end ... one that found her in a predicament ... and one that she may have trouble getting out of._

_What was this place? Who were these people and what were their motives?_

As her thoughts reverberated in her head Madame Cheung felt a wave of doom course through her body at what her fate might hold. Although she would never show it, she was afraid. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unable to see when someone entered the room because her back was to the door, Madame Cheung was aware she had company. She listened to the sound of the creaking hinges as the door was pushed wider and wider, then came the closure and the clack of a bolt moving into the locked position. Shackled in the chair, she wondered who had entered. The unwavering gait of light footsteps resonated on the flooring as a woman, most probably, came into the room. Then she heard the humming sound. Her eyes narrowed as an expression of determination crossed her face not dissimilar to that of other Triad members who had been Section One’s guests here in the White Room before. Hearing the footsteps draw nearer, Madame Cheung steeled herself for what may come. However, little did she know, but her fate had already been sealed … a fact she would soon discover.

Madeline stopped behind the target and addressed her back. “Hello, Madame Cheung ... Can I get you anything? ... Some water?” 

The woman’s voice chillingly reverberated in the quietness. Madame Cheung’s body tensed. She opened her eyes slowly and focused on the voice that had spoken to her. Saying nothing in reply she just stared down at the floor in defiance. 

A wry smile crossed Madeline’s face at her noncompliance. Circling the chair in her usual interrogation manner, her next verbal banter began to increase her advantage over Section One’s victim by destroying the subject's defences. “I've looked at your file. ... You present similarly to our other detainees from the Rising Dragons triad. Bright ... well connected ... very attractive, but ruthless ...” 

Madeline stopped talking and stood in front of Madame Cheung resolute, determined and unflinching. Brown eyes as cold as steel never left the woman in her sight and watched her straight-faced and emotionless. They missed nothing. They saw everything. Neither woman flinched as steely looks passed between the two women. Two pairs of cold eyes appraised one another as they sized each other up. Although one woman was in control, the other would never admit defeat and she waited to see how things would pan out with the formidable woman dressed so austerely. 

With bravado and venom Madame Cheung hissed in reply, “The triad will seek vengeance.”

Madeline smiled her Machiavellian smile letting the target know in no uncertain terms who indeed had the upper hand. As she studied her opponent too, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she did not like to be bettered on power games. Her greatest talent was her mind, so if Madame Cheung wanted to play mind games with her, she would come off second best. 

“Interesting ... but I think not. Tony Wong, Alain de Marillac and Oliver Chan ... have been our guests ... All were members of the Rising Dragons ... All are dead!”

“The triad is much bigger than the individual. It will atone for the deaths of its members,” Madame Cheung retaliated with as much audacity as her inquisitor now realising that her earlier thoughts had been confirmed. 

“Perhaps ... then again ... How will it atone for yours Madame Cheung?”

A cold, piercing stare angrily held Madeline’s gaze. 

Section One’s head strategist scrutinised the hostile watching for any facial movements that would betray that her words had hit a nerve. Bravado by the victim was the first stage of capitulation and Madeline relished the chance to pit her wits against this new adversary. Bit by bit she would wear her down as she always did. Some targets were more obstinate than others but, in the end, there would only be one winner. After she had finished messing with her mind, acting on her fears, Madame Cheung would wish she had never been born. 

Not only was she the one in control, but the White Room was her domain after all. No one bettered her perception about people and she had Madame Cheung figured out. The woman was a carbon copy of herself. As Section One’s resident torture expert she definitely had the upper hand. Madeline knew exactly which buttons to push, when to push and how to push them to get the required results. Her cold demeanour allowed her to torture people for information without batting so much as an eyelash. Her methods were succinct, purposeful and she got the job done with as little fuss as possible. 

Given her confidence in the face of adversity, Madame Cheung may prove to be difficult. Madeline, however, relished the thought of matching wits with her for there was nothing she liked better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Reciting the Rising Dragon’s mantra in her mind had calmed Madame Cheung’s nerves and given her the burst of courage and confidence needed to face her foe. Although she was unable to see her adversary at first, she had known the very moment that her interrogator had stood in front of her. She’d felt her presence while the woman’s words had cut through her with the underlying cynicism of someone who had the upper hand. The humming had obviously been a ruse to unnerve her, but her training in martial arts had prepared her for such tactics. Nothing much fazed her and a little humming certainly hadn’t. As the attractive, brown haired and well-groomed woman approached, she’d observed her more closely and had seen a cold and calculating opponent. Neither of them had flinched when their eyes had met. Madame Cheung had known immediately that this woman, who showed no emotion, was composed, stoic and unflinching, and ... she was used to winning. Unequivocally she’d seen a mirror image of herself. 

Her bravado was an effort to diffuse the situation and catch the brown-haired woman off guard, but her boldness had backfired. She was a bit taken aback when the woman had mentioned the members of the Triad who they’d thought had met their demise by natural causes. Little did they suspect that Alain de Marillac and Oliver Chan had met with foul play. Sun Yee Lok had blamed their rival triad group the Black Panthers for the death of Tony Wong but now she knew it was indeed these people. 

_What were their motives? Who were they? Perhaps they were some kind of anti-terrorist organisation. Did they want to see the triad implode in order to eliminate the Rising Dragons? Or were they taking down its hierarchy one by one in order to destabilise the triad? Would another less powerful triad better serve their purposes?_

_There were too many questions that she could only hazard a guess at. One fact that was obvious though was that she was at their mercy and had little prospect of finding a way out of her dilemma. She was conscious that any facial movements would be a sign that the woman’s words ... “How will it atone for yours Madame Cheung?” ... had hit a cord with her. However, it had taken all of her willpower not to flinch as the meaning hit home ... Her death!_

_She’d swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat ... So; she was to die at their hands if she refused to cooperate? For a moment she’d been afraid ... not of death, because death didn’t frighten her. She wasn’t afraid to die ... there were always others who would take her place within the triad. She had meant it when she’d said that the triad was bigger than the individual. It may suffer for a while but like the Phoenix it would rise stronger and more defiant in its adversity. Sun Yee Lok was astute enough to work out that there were forces working against it and take affirmative action against the perpetrators. The triad would indeed rise up. These people would do well to take heed and be cautious of its merciless ways for when the triad sought you out there was no escape from the wrath of the Rising Dragons!_

_No ... she was afraid that the rhetoric she’d espoused may be for nought, unless there was a way that Sun Yee Lok would indeed piece together the chain of events that had occurred to the triad over the past months. If there was no escape from this place of incarceration for her and her death was inevitable, how would he know that she too had met her demise by subterfuge and deception? She was afraid of what may come and the pain they would inflict to make her give in, but she hoped that she had the steely reserve to counterbalance whatever they may do to her._

_The woman in brown had scrutinised her features watching for any sign of capitulation that her words had unnerved her ... but she would not show her any fear. Fear was a weakness that was to be exploited ... a means to an end. If she showed them no fear, then she would in turn unnerve her interrogator._

Madame Cheung wondered what this woman had in store for her, but whatever it was ... she had the resilience to offset it. And so, she waited for one of them to strike the first blow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Madeline moved closer, deliberately moving into Madame Cheung’s space yet watching her surreptitiously. Her next statement to her, however, was cause for alarm and the matter-of-fact way in which Madeline spoke sent chills up and down her spine. Her tone indicated to Madame Cheung that she was indeed a fearsome and cold-blooded opponent.

“Trust me ... you do not have the strength to withstand the pain our technology can inflict. The question is simple: will you cooperate now ... or will you force me to modify you?” 

Madeline watched and saw a slight flinch in the target’s eye at her words, but raising her head even higher in defiance, Madame Cheung said nothing but merely stared her down.

“Madame Cheung ... you have a business relationship with a man named Sun Yee Lok.”

“So that’s why you got me here? Sun Yee Lok?” She laughed. “Ha! Classic! Sun Yee Lok!”

“Yes Sun Yee Lok ... the supreme head of the Rising Dragons’ triad.”

“Now why would you want him?” 

As Madame Cheung’s insolence continued, Madeline decided to shut her up once and for all. Without any warning, she grabbed her by the throat closing off her windpipe. She gasped as the last vestige of air began to escape her lungs leaving her spluttering and choking unable to breathe.

Leaning in to the target and with eyes that were merciless Madeline whispered just loudly enough to be heard. “Now listen carefully. We have our reasons for wanting Sun Yee Lok, and you will help us. Usually, I’d extract what I want and you’d be disposed of. You’re a very lucky woman, Madame Cheung.”

Madeline released her fingers from her wind pipe so that she could respond. Coughing, Madame Cheung moistened her throat but her eyes showed no other emotion other than contempt. “Oh? How do you figure that?” 

“You should be dead by now. It would only take one slight movement to your carotid artery and ...”

Gasping for breath she managed to say, “In other words, you’ll keep me alive until you get what you want.” 

Looking Madame Cheung in the eye, while playing her cat and mouse tactics, Madeline replied. “Actually, we know that you are a member of the Rising Dragons and Sun Yee Lok’s inner circle. I have a much better offer for you.” 

“Oooh. I’m afraid.” 

“I think there’s an opportunity here for someone with your skill set.”

“Really?”

“Yes ... seduction techniques are always in demand for luring unsuspecting targets. Don’t you agree Madame Cheung?”

“I don’t want to work in your organization.”

“I disagree. I think the work here will appeal to you; after all you’re very good at seducing clients. But I digress ... we’re getting ahead of ourselves. First things first.”

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Tell us the whereabouts of Sun Yee Lok.”

“Go to hell!”

“Very well, if that’s how you feel ... you leave me little choice.”

Madeline turned her back to her and smiled inwardly. She had plans for Madame Cheung ... plans that included Henry and Elizabeth, Sections One’s pre-eminent torture technicians. They had yet to pay a visit to her but when they did, she would know it. They were so good at applying that extra little persuasive pressure that was sometimes needed to tip a terrorist over the edge. Madeline knew that Madame Cheung would “enjoy” their little session.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No sooner had the words had left her mouth than the sound of a door opening filled the eerie silence of this cold white room. Madame Cheung heard two pairs of footsteps in unison approach to where the interrogator stood. Glancing up she noticed a man and a woman carrying what looked like a suitcase each. The be-speckled pair was dressed sombrely in dark suits, but it was their demeanour that unnerved her. She had seen their likes before ... people who specialized in interrogation through the use of torture techniques and who were indifferent to their victim’s pain. 

This deadly duo had evidently been called to the White Room in order to acquire information from hostiles swiftly and efficiently and Madame Cheung knew that that meant her. Obviously, they had a variety of medical equipment and devices in their cases that would persuade their victim to relinquish information quickly. The Rising Dragons also used such people and Madame Cheung knew what awaited her because of her insubordination to comply. Her fate was now in their hands.

“Madeline?”

“You know what to do.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Cheung has been tortured but she is still defiant. Has Madeline met her match? This chapter contain some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 55(V)**

Long after the torture twins had finished their handiwork of signature knife slashes gouged below the eyes, Madame Cheung still stoically refused to admit defeat and sat erect in the chair in the White Room staring blankly ahead. She realised that being antagonistic towards her interrogator probably hadn’t helped her cause but if someone was watching her behaviour, then she would give them something to think about. The tactics of the torture two had been undeniable. The pain of their work had been horrendous, and although it was unbearable, she refused to show any weakness whatsoever to her captors. She was used to being the one in charge, the one to give orders to others and now she had been subjected to this indescribable interrogation and torture. Being unable to conquer suffering was not an option. Madame Cheung was no fainthearted damsel in distress and was made of sterner stuff than that. To show capitulation in the face of adversary was to lose face altogether and that was not the triad way. Her training had prepared her for withstanding torture techniques but their methods had nearly beaten her. If not for her digging deep within herself she may well have capitulated much sooner. 

However, the constant throbbing and excruciating pain threatened to weaken her resolve. _How long would they subject her to this torture regime? Could she endure anymore?_ If they continued in the same vein, she may have to call on all her inner strength to withstand more of the same treatment. Hopefully it would not come to that. But if it did, then she hoped she could be strong. Those two torture technicians had used intolerable pain techniques. They had left their personalised calling card also, and the two slits under the eyes were evidence of their deft handiwork. They had disfigured her porcelain features and desecrated her face. Madame Cheung’s woman’s vanity was sullied. This made her more determined to be as uncooperative as possible to put them off kilter. It bothered her that she would not be a good-looking corpse now, for she categorically knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would breathe her last breath in this place. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie and Claire stood outside the White Room watching the target’s display of unflinching stoicism on the TV screen. Madame Cheung’s fearlessness was still very much evident. Most targets had capitulated by now but not her. If anything, she looked more determined than ever to withstand whatever may befall her. 

_Madeline just may have met her match,_ they thought. 

“She’s self-controlled,” Claire commented as she turned away from the screen to look at Jamie.

“Very.”

“And with a high threshold to pain it would seem.”

“Aye.”

They turned as one when they heard the audible click of women’s heels echoing off of the stark walls of the corridor. Madeline had returned to see what progress had been made with the target. Standing next to Jamie and Claire she too observed the captive woman in the White Room. She cast her eyes towards the screen to see Madame Cheung sitting upright in the chair as if waiting for the next round of her inquisition. Madeline knew there would be no holds barred when she re-entered the White Room but little did Madame Cheung know that her fate was already sealed … more so now because she had been defiant and insolent. 

Madeline did not like to be bettered on power games and she was certainly not a person to be riled with. Her rebellious behaviour only raised her ire and piqued her determination to break the target’s spirit. Madame Cheung was clearly a very strong-willed woman and this presented a challenge that Madeline was only too well prepared for. By the end of this session, Madame would wish she had never been born. Madeline would do what she had to do to get results. Today would be no different from any other day in Section. She would temper Madame Cheung’s mind acting on her fears and then go for the jugular. 

An enigmatic smile temporarily bowed her lips. Without looking at either Jamie or Claire, Section One’s second in command purposefully strode to the door of the White Room, opened it and entered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Madame Cheung heard Madeline’s footfalls on the floor once again but this time her gait was instantly recognizable. With a determined stride her interrogator made her way to where she sat constrained in the metal chair like a huntress stalking its prey. She’d known it was inevitable that the woman would come back. It made her feel proud that she had not responded as other hostiles had and as she hoped the other triad member had too before meeting their demise. As a woman in the triad she had always had to prove her worthiness against the men. Her powers of dealing with and managing pain were just one of many she had mastered in her martial arts training. Although she felt a shiver of fear race down her spine, Madame Cheung leaned back into her chair and wondered what would occur next. With a plastered smile on her face she waited … for it was time to pit wit against wit. 

As she advanced towards the target, Madeline adopted an indifferent look before facing her adversary. She had always had an uncanny ability to anticipate what another would do and sense that person’s feelings in order to manipulate the target without remorse. All she had to do was find their Achilles’ heel … but with Madame Cheung that was proving to be a little difficult. She had already tried to extract information from her by oral persuasion as well as precision torture methods, yet she remained insolent. However, sooner or later she would get what she wanted from her. At any moment now Elizabeth and Henry would be paying another visit to Madame Cheung and this time when they did, she would know it. Madeline had never been defeated in a verbal sparring match or torture tactics and Madame Cheung wasn’t going to be the first. 

With cold, calculating eyes she greeted her once more. “Ah, Madame… we meet again.”

“Go to Hell … bitch!” Was her acerbic reply.

“So are you prepared to give us what we want?”

“No!”

“My, my … that is regrettable. You leave me with only one option,” Madeline stated summoning her torture technicians once again.

“Ha! … See if I care!”

Entering the White Room once more wheeling a trolley, they brought with them more paraphernalia with which to conduct their job. Madeline smirked and nodded in their direction. They tacitly stood to one side waiting their orders. 

“Where … is the information we require?”

The target refused to answer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Although Madame Cheung had not responded as usual to Henry and Elizabeth’s signature _modus operandi,_ Sections One’s pre-eminent torture technicians still had many other practices they could use. Madeline often relied on them to apply that extra little persuasive pressure, which the pair was so good at, that was sometimes needed to tip a terrorist over the edge. Given that their first hadn’t taken effect as expected they would certainly make sure that their next one did. Madame Cheung would most definitely “enjoy” their next little interrogation session.

Madeline looked towards the two technicians again and they placed their equipment on the table. Stepping forward, Henry walked over to the chair with a contraption in his hand. He strapped the device snugly onto Madame Cheung’s head with deft hands then stepped back to admire his handiwork. Wires crisscrossed the piece of equipment with some that sat on her face near to where the slits marked her face. Madame Cheung felt the cold metal wires like a soothing balm to her throbbing cheeks but she knew that the sensation would not last for long. 

Meanwhile Elizabeth opened up her briefcase, taking out a monitor box and set it up on the table. She turned the dials on it to high. Looking over the top of her glasses she glanced towards Madeline waiting for instructions to proceed. 

Amused with their show of gadgetry, Madame Cheung nevertheless felt chills go up and down her spine speculating on what they would do to her next. But it was not what they did but the unemotional way in which Madeline spoke to her that raised her heartbeats. Her tone seemed to indicate that she didn’t really care which way she got the Intel from her as long as she got it. 

“I’m going to torture you again Madame,” Madeline stated dispassionately. “It’s up to you how much you can bear.” 

Madame Cheung looked directly at her with a piercingly icy look. She had a will of iron that threats could not waver.

“Rest assured, you will suffer if you do not give us the Intel we want,” Madeline continued when she refused to answer. “Very well then …”

Nodding to Elizabeth, Madeline watched as a bolt of electricity zapped through the device causing Madame Cheung to choke back a scream of agonizing pain. The wires on her face sizzled her skin and the pungent smell of burning flesh rose in the room. 

“Is Sun Yee Lok really worth all this Madame Cheung, or would he do even half as much for you?” 

Gasping and in pain she replied defiantly, “He owes me nothing.”

Madeline nodded again.

Beads of perspiration appeared on her face as another bolt was administered. Trickling down her brow and face, the mixture of water and electricity was volatile. Extreme pain etched Madame Cheung’s face, and her eyes showed the difficulty she had in remaining unaffected. Sweating profusely her head slumped to her chest in agony and on the verge of breaking.

“We can start this procedure right from the top again … if you would prefer?” Madeline dispassionately stated as if it was of no consequence to her as to how long this technique took.

Nodding to Elizabeth, the technician zapped her again. Two red lights flashed repeatedly on the device attached to Madame Cheung’s head. Once again, she writhed in agony as bolts of electricity coursed through her brain.

“I expect being involved with Sun Yee Lok that you know where he is too.”

“You’re wasting your time if you think I will tell you anything.” 

Madeline smiled, “Don’t worry, we have plenty of it.” 

“I will never give up Sun Yee Lok.” 

“We’ll see.” 

While Madame Cheung was grappling with the reasons for her predicament, Madeline quietly turned to the two technicians standing off side. Gesticulating to Henry with a slight of hand, they nodded in understanding. “Give her another full charge.”

“You can go straight to …” 

He casually turned the dial up another notch. Administering another bolt, he cut off her words by zapping her for a fourth time. Suddenly Madame Cheung’s body jerked back and her eyes rolled back in her head as excruciating pain coursed through her body. The smell of burning flesh was acrid in the air, as the electricity bolts fried her brain and skin. Her head fell back towards the chair as the pain magnified and intensified in depth. 

“Are you ready to speak?” Madeline asked devoid of feeling for the suffering being administered.

“Never … I … will … never … Aaaarrrggghhh!!!!….” Madame Cheung jerked and cried out as Henry repeated the process more than once. “…. Enough!”

“So … Are you ready to talk now?”

“Y-es,” she uttered submissively in defeat.

A wry smile bowed Madeline’s mouth as her victim finally capitulated. “Good.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little while later the door to the White Room opened and Madeline came to the door and looked over to where the two operatives were standing. “Claire? Would you like to step inside?”

Claire glanced at Jamie with a perplexed look in her eyes but she followed her superior inside the room. The door closed and Madeline handed her a gun.

“What’s this for?”

“The debriefing is over; we have no further use for her.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser stood outside the White Room and witnessed the exchange taking place between Madeline and Claire. Deep in thought he closed his eyes knowing what his Claire would do, but when he slowly opened them again to watch the TV screen … he heard a gunshot ricochet.

**Madeline’s office a week later …**

As she scrutinized all the Intel that Section had on the Rising Dragons in her office, Madeline reflected on the success of their past missions. With Madame Cheung’s death, Section One had made great inroads into dismantling the Rising Dragons, but there was still a way to go. Although they had been close this time, they were still no closer to apprehending the leader of the triad, Sun Yee Lok despite the Intel she had given them. In fact, he had not risen at all in the time that Section One had been infiltrating his empire much to their annoyance. The Rising Dragons had taken some hard knocks to its hierarchy and no doubt he was worried about the fragmentation of his once powerful triad. More than likely the deaths of prominent members of the triad had caused him to lay low to regroup, but Section One needed to strike while the iron was hot. Madeline and Operations were determined that they needed to kick it up a notch or two and to try a different tact.

Scrolling through the information once more, something interesting appeared that could very well provide another window of opportunity for them. Madeline scanned her monitor further to substantiate the Intel and found what she was looking for … confirmation. Immediately she paged through to the Perch.

“Dougal, could you come here please?”

_“Why? What’s up?”_

“There is something I need to discuss with you.”

_“Very well.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short while later, Operations reached Madeline’s door. He keyed in the entrance code to her office then, when the door opened, he stepped down the stairs. Standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets, Dougal greeted Madeline who was working at her desk waiting for him as she had requested.

“Madeline. What’s so important?”

Deep in thought, she briefly glanced up acknowledging his entrance. “Ah Dougal …” she said with a slight smile in greeting but did not rise and join him. Turning her attention back to the work on her monitor, Madeline continued to study her screen.

Noting her intense concentration, Operations moved to stand behind her. What he saw was a collection of information about the Rising Dragons’ triad on her computer monitor.

“You wanted to show me something?”

“I was just going over the Intel Madame Cheung gave us about Sun Yee Lok’s inner circle. We seem to be making inroads.”

“Yes … but not fast enough for my liking.”

“These things take time Dougal … we’re dealing with too many layers.”

Operations replied somewhat irritated, “We need to get him.”

“I agree but … We’re pushing the envelope too hard. Trying to do too much.”

“What are you getting at?”

“New Intel has just come to hand. Look!”

Observing what Madeline had brought up on her screen he quickly scanned the information. “I suppose you have a plan in mind?”

“Yes … of course.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire knew that once Madeline had thoroughly gone over any Intel Madame Cheung had given Section, Jamie and her return to Section One would be short lived. They had been back a week already after their mission to extract her and even though she had completed her deep cover mission, both of them had been refused any downtime and had been ordered to stay close to Section. Claire was loath to admit it but she had missed Section in a perverse kind of way during her deep cover. She had missed her friends Murtagh and Fergus and she had missed her apartment where she could just be herself. However, she had no regrets. If it wasn’t for Jamie’s presence at Madame Cheung’s she didn’t know how she would have handled the scenario that Madeline had profiled for her. Jamie was her lifesaver … her rock. Without him she would have struggled to come to terms with her profile. 

_“Claire my office.”_

The sound of Madeline’s directive over the intercom shook Claire from her reflective thoughts; however, she was unable to decipher her mood by the tone of her voice. As usual Madeline had summoned her to her office rather than requested her appearance. Obviously, there was a new mission pending or there was Intel to be acted upon. Perhaps she had been summoned to her office for a briefing about her failure to execute Madame Cheung in the White Room. Madeline had yet to broach that subject; rather her superior had let her dwell on the possible scenarios that had riddled her mind over this last week. Cancellation being one of them.

“Okay.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dread weighed heavy on Claire’s heart as she made her way to Madeline’s office. Each step seemed to bring the weight down harder considering the last conversation between them last week after Madame Cheung’s interrogation.

Madeline had called her into the White Room and in her surprise, she had handed her a gun into her reluctant hand. As she’d taken it from her outstretched hand, she had cast a slight glance towards the target Madame Cheung. 

_“I’m not in the habit of killing people in cold blood,” she’d said turning back to look at Madeline._

_Despite the longevity of the mission she could never bring herself to kill Madame Cheung no matter what the circumstances. Although she abhorred the person that she was and what she did … she couldn’t bring herself to pull the trigger and end her life. She had noticed Madame Cheung’s attempt to sit upright in the chair ready to face her fate. Looking at her in the chair … she’d seen a woman who was already half dead. Madeline had really done a job on her._

_“In this case, you might want to make an exception.”_

_Turning she’d pointed the gun at Madame Cheung but her piercing gaze had looked right through her. Despite her display of bravado, she had only seen the mere shell of the woman who had been her deep cover mission slumped in the chair … now a broken woman._

_Madeline’s goad had elicited her next response. “Your psych profile suggests that by killing her, I can best exercise her?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I don’t think so,” she’d replied lowering the gun._

_Madame Cheung had not even blinked an eye at her. It was as if she was meditating and deep in thought. As she watched her, she knew Madame Cheung had also reconciled the fact that her death was imminent and that her protégé would not be the one to pull the trigger. On the other hand, Madeline wouldn’t hesitate to fire the weapon and she’d known that Section’s strategist would eventually be the one to do it. Her sadistic interrogator would be quick, clean and more importantly unemotionally detached._

_The sound of Madeline’s voice had brought her back to ground, then she’d spoken once more. “If I do it instead, I think you’ll regret it.” There was a polite pause before Madeline continued. “But the choice is yours.”_

_She couldn’t kill Madame Cheung in cold blood and Madeline knew that. Was it a test? If so, she’d failed. Was that the reason she had been summoned to her office? Was she to be placed in abeyance?_

Claire closed her eyes as the sound of the gunshot reverberated in her head like on that day in the White Room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When at last she reached the door to Madeline’s office, Claire paused and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The door slid open and she silently stood on the landing before slowly entering. Noticing that Operations was also present, Claire stood erect and addressed her superiors in the same manner as Jamie always did … with a blank stare. 

“You wanted to see me?” 

“Come in Claire,” Madeline’s voice commanded with little emotion. “Sit down.”

Claire nodded her head before complying with her orders. Sitting in front of Madeline’s desk, she braced herself for what was to come … Cancellation most probably … for her refusal to cancel Madame Cheung. Sitting upright, feet lined up in front of her and with her hands folded in her lap, Claire kept alert and on guard.

Madeline moved over to her orchids and studied them intently. “Do you know why you’re here, Claire?” 

“No … not really!” Although she suspected it was her behaviour in the White Room. 

Turning to face her, Madeline merely smiled wryly as if she had read her mind. “Your passion for life is very strong, Claire. … It enables you to accomplish things that no one else can. It can also destroy you just as easily as Madame Cheung would have you, if given half the chance.” 

Hearing what Madeline was saying, Claire refused to comment on it, but nodded her head in acknowledgement of her message.

“No … on the contrary, Operations and I want to congratulate you on your deep cover mission.”

“Thank you.”

“Yes … we are both pleased with the result of the mission … however; there are still a few loose ends that need to be tied up in Hong Kong.” Operations added.

Madeline paused to read Claire’s reaction before she continued … “We’re sending you back to the Hong Kong Water Police,” she announced matter-of-factly.

Claire’s blue eyes revealed nothing at all. It seemed Jamie had taught her well. “I see.”

“You’ll go back to Superintendent Zheng. Stay in your police cover. We’ll be using you again soon.”

“To do what?”

“We’re proceeding.” 

“What about Jamie? … He was working with me after all? Won’t it be suspicious if he doesn’t return with me too?”

“No.” 

“Is that all?” Claire asked realising that their conversation was concluded.

“For now … you may go. Fergus is prepping your mission. You’ll leave tonight.”

Claire kept her gaze impassive, turned on her heels, and left the room and her leaders behind her.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operations and Madeline are sending Claire back to Hong Kong for a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of a new scenario for Jamie and Claire that will ultimately test them to the extremes of endurance and perseverance. They will meet some significant characters that have an intimate relationship with Sun Yee Lok and who will be instrumental in leading to their best lead to capture the elusive leader of the Rising Dragons Triad.

**CHAPTER 56**

Section One’s leaders watched Claire Beauchamp’s retreating back as she exited Madeline’s office after their meeting. The one thing that they’d both observed was that, she was just as frustrating as their Level 5 operative James Fraser with her patented demeanour and head held high. They were none the wiser to what she may be thinking especially about what they had just told her and once she had left the office Operations turned to Madeline and asked, “Well, what’s next then?”

“We proceed with new plans,” was her pragmatic reply.

Dougal knew that his second in command was several steps ahead of him at the moment so he asked for further clarification. “Which are?”

“We’ve picked up a thread. A few parameters have cropped up that give us a better than 50% chance that this Intel can lead to other triad members as well as Sun Yee Lok.”

This was pleasing news. “Good,” he replied.

“We’re converging on the Rising Dragons closer to the nucleus of its organisation. It shouldn’t be too long before we have completely annihilated them. We still have a couple of options, so I’d like your input Dougal.

“Of course.”

“Our Intel has shown that someone in the Hong Kong Organized Crime and Triad Bureau has been making inquiries as to what information the Water Police have on the Rising Dragons and who is providing it.”

“Ah, I see. This was what you were studying, is it not?”

“Yes … Intel about the Rising Dragons to the higher authorities has stalled even though the OCTB’s mandate is to investigate all triad activity. We have suspicions that someone is tampering with the Intel.”

“Is there a triad mole in the Bureau?”

“It seems so.”

“Did Madame Cheung confirm our sources?”

“She alluded to an informer within the police ranks, but she didn’t know who it was. Apparently, the mole deals only with Sun Yee Lok personally. He is a chameleon as far as the other triad members are concerned.”

“Given this Intel, where are things on our end then? What mode do you recommend?“

“A change of scenery for Claire. She is going to be transferred to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau,” she stated very pleased with what she had just revealed to Operations.

“Madeline … Your methods always continue to amaze me. We’re profiling the mission?”

“Yes. Fergus is working on it as we speak.”

“Hmmm? No doubt you have all contingencies covered as per usual.”

A wry smile bowed her lips at Dougal’s compliments. He knew just how she operated … always one step ahead and ready to seize the moment if it would be of benefit to Section One.

“You think Claire will flush out the mole?”

“Exactly … We need her to be visible to anyone who was watching the Water Police. She will be able to flush out any suspicious person in the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau given her close association with the Water Police and vice versa.”

“Won’t this put her in jeopardy if someone at the OCTB makes a connection to her arrival at the Water Police and the deaths of triad members?”

“Of course, … but … if there is someone suspicious of her then this should cause them to reveal their hand and when they do, we will be waiting. Madame Cheung was most helpful with more information on the Rising Dragons and they have become very edgy because of the deaths of some prominent members of the triad. A transfer to the OCTB will place her in a better position to find out who is responsible.”

“Good. So far, all our triad missions have been successful.”

“Very … However, there are still a few high-ranking members that we need to eliminate as well.”

“I agree. Has Fergus confirmed that he has finished Claire’s profile yet?”

“Not as yet, although it should be forthcoming soon …”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Madeline and Operations were talking, Section’s computer expert broke into the middle of their conversation. _“Sir?”_

“Yes Fergus?”

_“The new mission profile is completed.”_

“Okay, we’ll teleconference.”

_“Including Jamie?”_

“No, that won’t be necessary. Just feed through to Madeline’s Office.”

_“Yes Sir.”_

Almost immediately a picture of Fergus appeared on Madeline’s computer monitor linked with his computer in Comm. for the video conference.

_“Information is being uploaded … The profile’s up on your screen for your approval.”_

“Good.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the teleconference was concluded, Operations still had some reservations about the mission and voiced his concerns. “Do you think Claire’s ready to return to Hong Kong so recently after her deep cover?”

“I do … Superintendent Zheng knows nothing of her connection to Madame Cheung. The undercover mission that he believed Claire was on has come to a close. The murders on the junk have been solved hence the Hong Kong Water Police have no further need of her. However, we will increase Claire’s sabbatical leave for a while to keep up appearances for our future purposes.”

“And Fraser? He will resist.”

“Then we’ll have to change that.”

“Yes.”

“We have other plans for Jamie. He will do what he is told to do in due course.”

Operations was well pleased with her reply and a confident smirk crossed his lips. “Claire can draw on her undercover experiences to execute the new game plan once a transfer is arranged to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau.”

“That was my thinking.”

Convinced to the viability of her plan, Operations was confident in his go ahead. “I don’t see any flaws in the plan. Proceed as intended.”

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Claire Beauchamp had left Madeline’s office she walked through the main part of the Common area and headed towards Jamie’s office. Her mind though was at sixes and sevens trying to internalise the Intel that her superiors had just told her.

_She needed to talk to Jamie for she wanted his counsel on her return mission to Hong Kong. She wondered if he was privy to the Intel they had received and if he knew what her mission would entail. Fergus was prepping the mission; perhaps he would give her details if she asked, but time was of the essence as she had been ordered to leave tonight._

_On the other hand, she was looking forward to seeing Mei and Angus again for she had become friendly with them while she was at Police Headquarters. Superintendent Zheng however, was another matter. Wouldn’t he think it strange that she had returned after a long stint undercover? No doubt Madeline would relay some plausible scenario to cover her extended absence that would not be cause for interpretation. It really didn’t matter though because there needed to be some closure for the Water Police and her return to Hong Kong was a logical move to offset this. Obviously, Madeline and Operations had received Intel from Madame Cheung that had necessitated a new mission profile. As yet she was unaware of what it would involve but her orders were to remain in her police cover until told to proceed with the new profile._

Claire also pondered on the fact that Madeline had indeed praised her for her deep cover mission but she was also wary of her intentions about this new mission profile.

_That was a surprise … she should have known then that her superior was up to something. Nothing in Section One was ever done without an ulterior motive. She could count on one hand the times she had been given recognition for a successful mission … it was usually to the contrary. This new mission however could be fraught with danger for her if her previous covert operation mission was discovered or if someone at the OCTB connected the dots of her involvement with Madame Cheung.  
She desperately needed to talk to Jamie. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nearing Munitions, Claire noticed the bent, bandanna head of Murtagh Fitzgibbons tinkering on some new gadget at his workbench and sidled over to see what he was doing. “Hi Murtagh.”

“Sugar! How you holding up?” He asked alluding to what had happened in the White Room the other day.

“All right.”

“All that matters to them is the final score you know.”

“Yeah …”

“There’s no place for regrets in Section Claire. Nothing should surprise you about this place. Terrorists die … that’s a fact. Who pulls the trigger is irrelevant.”

“Murtagh, sometimes I don’t know if you are incredibly wise or …”

They stared at each other, then her friend answered with his playful snarl and twinkling eyes ablaze “Yeah, yeah …? I know … full of crap!”

Suddenly Claire’s tone of voice changed and she almost whispered, “I’ve got another mission.”

Continuing to tinker again Murtagh remarked cynically, “Surprise … surprise … let me guess … Hong Kong?”

“You got it in one.”

“You must be getting closer to the big Cohuna then.”

“What do you think they’ll do if we don’t find Sun Yee Lok?”

Murtagh looked at her then teasingly replied, “They’ll think of something.” He watched her facial reactions as Claire internalised what he’d said before allying any apprehension. “You’ll find him … don’t worry … Now, get out of here!”

Claire turned to continue on to Jamie’s office but stopped and glanced back to see her friend with his you’ll knock ‘em dead look. She broke into a smile and ordered … “Get back to work Fitzgibbons!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking by Jamie’s office, Claire glanced in the window and saw that he was sitting at his desk. Obviously busy at some report or debrief from his other mission this past week, Jamie was typing away on his computer lost in concentration. Her eyes shifted towards his closed office door but she hesitated to open it. Collecting her thoughts, she cooled her heels somewhat, before leaning against the hallway wall. Claire recited the words she wanted to say to Jamie over and over in her mind about her upcoming mission, however, she couldn’t remain still and began pacing to and fro outside the door in nervous tension.

Eventually taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door, then without waiting for an invitation pushed it open and entered his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser had not been in his office very long and had just begun typing his debrief prior to Claire’s unannounced arrival. Sensing her presence he’d known the minute she had passed by his office. He continued typing but wondered why she hadn’t entered yet. Something must be troubling her as it had been a few minutes and he could hear her pacing outside his door. However, upon hearing her soft knock, Jamie looked up just as Claire ducked her head inside the door.

His gaze was ever watchful as he waited for her to speak because of her reluctance to enter sooner.

“Jamie, do you have a minute?”

“Come in.”

Closing the door behind her Claire stepped further into his office.

"What is it Sassenach?” He inquired pausing from his typing realising that his Claire had something on her mind that was troubling her. With his patented blank stare, he watched as she walked around his office then continued with his debrief until she decided to speak.

Claire strolled over to his window and ran her hand idly up and down the slats of the blinds, then turning around she stared down at Jamie working at his computer. She said nothing but merely looked at him, then walking towards his desk she glanced in the direction of the hidden panel in his drawer.

Noting her look, Jamie immediately pulled out a keypad. Tapping in the numbers he deactivated the surveillance by activating his scrambler, then he closed the drawer.

Claire waited until the screen was set before talking. Her crystalline blue eyes tentatively looked up into his questioning eyes. “Can I talk to you?”

Their eyes immediately locked and Jamie’s burning gaze played havoc with her feelings as the air between them suddenly thickened with too many unspoken thoughts and words. The reason why she was here became secondary as a rush of emotions overwhelmed Claire for all that Jamie had done for her on the Madame Cheung mission particularly knowing what Madeline and Operations had said to her.

Reluctantly he severed his gaze regretfully saying, “We’ve only got five minutes.”

Sitting back in his chair Jamie’s eyes travelled across Claire’s worried face and beautiful shapely figure. He watched a gamut of emotions cross her features and wondered what was troubling her.

“What is it mo nighean donn?” His husky voice asked.

Claire trailed her fingers lightly over the chair in front of his desk before finally sitting down, then looking up at Jamie softly said, “I’m being sent back to the Hong Kong Water Police to resume my cover.”

“Why? What did they tell ye?” Jamie asked as he pensively stroked his chin before tapping his fingers on the top of his desk.

“I’m to be used again for a new profile that is proceeding at the moment.”

“Who’s prepping the profile?”

“Fergus.”

“What’s on yer PDA?”

“I haven’t been told yet,” Claire replied nibbling on her lip, half listening for an answer, but half lost in her own thoughts, “Do you know Jamie?”

“No. They haven’t posted the new assignments yet.”

“So we won’t be on this assignment together?”

“If the posting happens soon, there’s still a chance.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie rose from his desk and made his way over towards where Claire was seated. Her eyes were downcast; she could not look at him. Reaching out his hand, he gently lifted up her chin, making her do so and captured her gaze in his.

Claire saw raw emotion darkening Jamie’s eyes but she also saw his inner thoughts as well. _He would get to the bottom of the profile that had been developed. Once she had left his office, he would find out what exactly Madeline and Operations had in mind for her on her new assignment to Hong Kong._

Impulsively and without second thoughts Claire leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. The nearness of his body, his tender touch to her chin and the smell of his skin suddenly overwhelmed her. It caught Jamie off guard as well but the kiss was over before it began. With an unsteady breath she stared into his intense eyes glowing with both surprise and longing. The air around them suddenly crackled with the sexual energy they always experienced when near each other.

With his lips slightly parted Jamie was just about to say something when Operations’ voice echoing in the room indicated that perhaps they would find out sooner than later.

_“Fraser … Madeline’s office!”_

A look passed between them. This may be the call for Jamie to be briefed about the mission too.

“Be patient.” He said as he ran his thumb across Claire’s lips. Slowly Jamie traced the softness of her mouth while he held her gaze. Their time was nearly up and he reluctantly returned to his seat at the desk once more, while Claire watched him retreat.

“I’ll verify yer panel and synchronize them Sassenach.”

“What if your schematic’s a bit different than mine?”

“I’ll talk to Fergus.”

“Okay. Thank you,” she said.

Although she didn’t look back at him, Claire felt Jamie’s eyes following her as she left his office. Pausing outside, she took one last look at him through the window; gave him a tentative smile, then turned and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“There’s no such thing as pulling back in our line of work. You know that as well as I do Madeline.” Operations remarked pacing the floor of her office as they waited for James Fraser to arrive.

“Perhaps better.”

He stopped and stared at his second in command sitting at her desk. Looking her square in the eyes he asked the question, “Is Claire up to this task?”

“You know her potential.”

“Yes but managing her is not without difficulty.”

“In my judgement, she’s worth it. Her deep cover proved that.”

“Very well.”

As they were talking an operative’s voice interrupted their conversation. _“Sir, Jamie’s here.”_

“Send him in.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser entered Madeline’s office taking in the deportment of his two superiors. As usual he was stoic in his appearance and manner but Jamie was here for more than just because of his leaders’ orders. He was here to gain any information about Claire’s forthcoming mission back to Hong Kong and what if anything he could do to ascertain why she was being sent back to the Water Police.

“Ye wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Come in.”

“You and Claire carried off what everyone at Oversight considered an impossible task. Capturing one of the Rising Dragons’ inner circle was a coup for Section One.” Operations relayed.

“Thank you.”

“However, the mission is not completely over. Oversight wants to bring this mission to a head ASAP. There are far too many loose ends and we still have members of the Rising Dragons that are causing us worry.”

“Particularly Sun Yee Lok who is proving to be far too elusive,” Madeline added.

“So we have decided to try a different method of attack.”

“Which is?”

“We’re going to have to use Claire again. There’s no way to avoid it. She is being sent back to the Hong Kong Water Police.”

“There is a Rising Dragons’ informant in the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau that needs investigation.”

Continuing Madeline added, “Your role is to facilitate her transfer to the OCTB with Superintendent Zheng.”

“I understand.”

“One other thing … although the Intel that Madame Cheung gave us was inconclusive, she did give us some names.”

“Do ye think one of these is the spy?”

“Possibly … But the triad members are laying low because of the recent deaths of key members. It’s clear we still have significant work to do to detain these triad affiliates.”

“If what our source tells us is true, the Rising Dragons are a little nervous and will implode if the situation worsens. They are suspicious of everyone at the moment and to avoid a triad blood spilling among rival triads, we need to lure them and the mole out into the open.”

“And ye think Claire will do this?”

“We’ll set up a plausible scenario that will cause one or more of the triad to surface … if given the right incentive.” Madeline replied in her inimitable way.

“Does Claire know?”

“She knows all she needs to at the moment,” was Madeline’s brief answer. Jamie, however, knew that as usual, their superiors were suppressing important Intel that Claire was yet to know and needed to know.

“Has the mission profile been set?”

“Details will be on her PDA.”

Finally he would gain the information he needed about Claire’s new mission back to Hong Kong when he read her personal electronic information device.

“Is that all?”

“For the time being … You can go, Fraser.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime in Hong Kong had declined over the past few months but this worried Superintendent Zheng as he mulled over the crime statistics. Whilst chewing over his files he is surprised by the voice of a person he would like back on his team.

**CHAPTER 57**

Despite the hour getting late in the day, Senior Superintendent Xiao Zheng still sat in his office going over the numerous files on crime statistics in Hong Kong that passed by his desk on any given day. Over the last couple of months, the kidnappings, murders and extortion that had taken palace in Hong Kong had shown signs of decline. The Water Police were still understaffed and overworked but at least they had been able to solve those crimes that had been piling up before the junk murders had necessitated using Claire Beauchamp undercover. One thing that he did notice as well was that the triad association with criminal activity seemed to be on the wane too. Nevertheless, this was quite worrisome. Perhaps something was brewing amongst the other triads … it was a feasible scenario given that the Rising Dragons were laying low. The triad’s leader Sun Yee Lok had also been conspicuous by his absence … not that he’d been sighted much in or around Hong Kong for he hadn’t. The triad had been very quiet lately since Claire Beauchamp was on assignment some months ago and he had really noticed the difference.

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin and thinking _…could there be a connection? If so, she had done a bloody good job. Claire and that private investigator … what was his name? …. James something … had obviously been able to piece together the missing puzzle to solve the Annalise de Marillac’s murder on the junk._

_Since they had been gone such a lot had happened in Hong Kong. For one thing the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau had been on his back several times for information about the Rising Dragons. When they had asked for all the data the Water Police had on the death of Tony Wong, he had given them whatever he thought was necessary, however … not everything. He had kept the identity of Claire Beauchamp and her mission from them. If TPTB at the OCTB wanted to know of her involvement, then he would do so only through official channels … after all it was a confidential assignment sanctioned by the Chief Commissioner. He never did like those “suit and tie” boys from the Bureau. They rubbed him up the wrong way and then they took the recognition and kudos that his officers had earned for the Bureau. There was little love lost between them particularly their leader Chief Inspector Jiang Ng, but he wouldn’t compromise their investigations because of it._ …

Zheng took a sip of his coffee and stared at his computer monitor; he sighed heavily, then took another sip of coffee that had started to cool.

_…Yes, there had been tremendous changes in Hong Kong. The death of the Canadian ambassador Alain de Marillac, from a heart attack had been a shock. That must have been hard on his wife … particularly coming so soon after finding out about her daughter’s death too. How much more could the poor woman endure? They had instated a new ambassador and things seemed to be back on track … not that he was that much interested in the political side of things. He had enough to do with his police work._

_However, the most significant thing he had noticed had been the death of Tony Wong from the Rising Dragons. The Aberdeen fishing community had been ecstatic when his headquarters had been blown to smithereens. Because of his connection to the Rising Dragons, the OCTB had investigated his death. Their findings had put it down to foul play by disgruntled junk owners who had rallied together. He’d heard from his contact that they were never able to find enough evidence to charge anyone with the bombing so the case still went unsolved. The OCTB had also investigated other theories of rival triad gangs hell-bent on fragmenting the Rising Dragons. Zheng doubted though that too much police time would be spent on a known extortionist and murderer as Tony Wong was for the triad. He was responsible for the murders on the junk and that was all that mattered to him. The case was closed as far as the Water Police were concerned. What the OCTB boys decided to do was another matter entirely._

_But things were quiet … too quiet for his liking. Perhaps it was the calm before the storm. When the crime statistics were down, he got nervous and when the triads were quiet … he was even more nervous … They were up to something. Not only were the Rising Dragons quiet but so too were the Black Panthers and the Red Lanterns triad groups. There must be some sort of transition going on, they were recruiting overseas or there was a triad war looming._

_However, that was a job for the boys at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau. A transition period always happened when there were deaths amongst their own triad members. He certainly hoped there wasn’t a triad war pending for control of new turf … Aberdeen in particular. In the past things tended to get nasty when this scenario reared its ugly head. The Water Police would be working round the clock with the increase in crime should that take place. If indeed the Rising Dragons were in a period of transition and recruitment overseas then the OCTB would have their work cut out for them. There would be a pressing need to reel the triad in post haste before foreign governments came knocking with the question … why?_

_Oh well, that was their problem. He would take the calmness for the time being and hope that it would remain so for some time._ …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breaking from his reverie he began to rustle through the files on his desk. As he did so, the mug shot of a previous suspect fell out from one of the files. Zheng picked it up and looked at it. He felt a queasiness in his stomach as alarm bells began to ring in his head also. Superintendent Xiao Zheng shook his head in frustration. _…How did this face keep popping up in his files?_ …

He keyed in the name and the image appeared on his computer screen. Zheng then typed in an access code and information about the man appeared. He quickly skimmed the Intel but couldn’t believe what he was reading. Reaching over his desk he grabbed his phone and dialled a well-used private number.

_… “Hello. How may I connect you?”_ …a woman’s voice answered.

“8 – 0 – 1 – 8. Priority Tango, Mumma San.”

_… “Hold while I connect your call,”_ …came the reply to the secret code given.

There was a slight pause before a voice answered. _… “This is John.”_ …

“Johnny? It’s Xiao Zheng from the Water Police.”

_… “Hi. What’s up buddy?”_ …

“Listen. I’m shooting you off a print as we speak. Can you work it up for me?”

_… “Doesn’t it pull on your system?”_ …

“Yeah, it does, but I don’t trust what I’m seeing.”

_… “Why not?”_ …

“It’s giving me _… “Mr. Sunshine.”_ …This guy’s anything but.”

_… “I’ll do what I can and get back to you.”_ …

“Thanks.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The man on his screen was Jonathon Randall. He was well known around Hong Kong as a playboy … rich, well connected, debonair and out for a good time. The picture of the man seemed to peer back at him in defiance and a cockiness as if to say _… … I am untouchable. Do your best because you won’t find any material on me that could be incriminating._ …Superintendent Zheng had long thought he was a member of the Rising Dragons triad but had been unable to pin anything on him or raise a connection to the triad. However, Jonathon Randall’s arrogant, smug attitude might very well prove to be his downfall and perhaps his friend John So would be able to shed more light on him and his criminal dealings that he was unable to discover. He’d contacted him rather than the head of the Bureau because he trusted him. John had worked for a time with him at the Water Police but he’d been seconded, like all his good people to different divisions within the police force and Johnny now worked for the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau.

Superintendent Zheng took the print from the fax machine and studied it as he held it out in front of him. The boyish good looks of a cocky, brash, young man glared back at him. He stared at Jonathon Randall’s image for a few seconds before throwing it on top of a pile of files on his desk, then he sat back in his chair deep in thought. His gut was giving him grief and he felt the first signs of a headache forming and rubbed his brow. This feeling was a dead giveaway in his job … always trust your gut. 

Desperately needing another strong coffee before he studied the police files on this Jonathon Randall, Zheng bellowed out for his junior constable.

“Mei Ling!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arriving at his desk in next to no time she stood waiting for instructions. “Yes sir?”

“Ah, good you’re here … Could you bring me the file on the attempted kidnapping of that wealthy Caucasian actress recently?”

“You mean the Laoghaire MacKimmie file?”

“Yes that’s the one.”

“Straight away sir. Is there anything else you wanted?”

“Another coffee. Strong, black and very hot. Oh, and Claire Beauchamp’s return might be good,” he added in an attempt at humour.

“Yes, I agree sir. We all miss her. Will that be all?”

“For the moment … You may go.”

As they were talking, they were suddenly interrupted by knocking on the Superintendent’s door. Xiao Zheng and Mei Ling turned when the sound of a familiar voice came from the office doorway.

“Hello … Did I hear my name mentioned?”

The two occupants of the room stared towards the door in disbelief at the woman who had unexpectedly materialised completely out of the blue. She was someone they least expected to see. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both of them stopped speaking and gazed at Claire Beauchamp with their mouths agape. While Mei stood there shell shocked at her reappearance back at the Water Police, Superintendent Zheng though, composed himself and spoke.

“Claire! … Welcome back!” 

“Thank you, sir,” she replied as she came further into the office.

Nevertheless, before he could get in another word edgewise Mei came out of her stupor, then in her excitement, rattled off questions to Claire in rapid fire succession. “How did things go? … Did you see members of the Rising Dragons? … Did you see Tony Wong? … What happened to that Jamie fellow? … Did you scratch the car?”

Laughing Claire responded, “You know I can’t reveal any information Mei …or else I’d have to kill you! However, we did find out who committed the murders on the junk so that was good. The car is intact … no scratches and Mr Fraser has gone to Scotland on business I believe.”

“Oh … Angus will be happy to hear about the car. It’s so good to see you back Claire … and in one piece too. You’ve been gone for ages. Oh! Wait until I tell Angus that you are back. He’ll be so pleased. We’ll take you out for dinner tonight.”

“Slow down Mei … one thing at a time.” Claire chuckled. “I’d like to get my bearings again before I debrief with Superintendent Zheng.”

“Oh … I’m sorry … It’s just that I’m so excited to see you again.”

“I’m glad to see you too Mei … perhaps we can catch up once I have spoken to the Superintendent? OK?”

“Yes, of course.”

Watching the excited exchange between his junior officer and Claire Beauchamp, Superintendent Zheng managed to finally get a word in. “Mei, don’t worry about those files at the moment … I’ll get them later. You better get back to work. Just bring us two coffees.”

“Yes sir.” Mei replied then with one last beaming smile at Claire she closed the door after her as she left his office.

Senior Superintendent Xiao Zheng rose from behind his desk and came closer to Claire. Stretching out his hand he shook hands and clasped his other hand firmly over hers.

“It’s good to have you back Claire. I’m glad you’re still alive.”

“Yes … me too.”

“Come sit down … and tell me everything that happened …”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Having left police headquarters after her debrief with Superintendent Zheng Claire wearily made her way back to her apartment. She had given him all the Intel that Madeline and Operations had allowed and he was more than satisfied with her debrief. He in turn had updated her on what had been happening since her departure including amongst other things that her apartment had been maintained during her absence.

Collecting her luggage from the car, Claire made her way to the elevators in her apartment complex and ascended to her floor. Much to her delight, she was thankful that she was back in familiar surroundings and looked forward to a good night’s rest in peace and quiet to relax and just enjoy the fantastic view from her balcony. However, as she approached her door a neighbour came out of her apartment and spoke to her.

“Oh, hi there … I’m Karen … Karen Yee.” The woman said as she smiled neighbourly at Claire. “I live across the hall from you.”

“Hi … I’m Claire.”

“I moved in a couple of months ago but even though I’ve seen you come and go in the past; this is the first time we’ve actually met,” her neighbour stated making friendly conversation.

“I’ve been away.”

“Welcome back … Where did you go? I thought something horrible had happened to you as I haven’t seen you around for a while.”

“No. I had to go home to Australia. A family emergency.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is everything okay now?”

“Yes … thanks.”

“I’m happy to see you back. I noticed that your friends have been looking after your apartment while you were away.”

“Yeah … they’ve been great.”

“So … What have you been doing since you’ve been back?”

“What have I been doing? Umm … Not a lot … And you?”

“I’ve been busy here and there. I’m an interior designer.”

“Do you like what you do?” Claire asked with interest.

“Yeah I do. I love it … In fact, I’ve had quite a few new projects on the go lately that have kept me busy.”

“That’s great… perhaps you can give me a few ideas for my apartment.”

“Sure thing, but I can’t do it now … I’m just off to the new nightclub they’ve open down the street … Look, I know it’s short notice but would you like to come with me?”

“Thanks for the invite Karen, but I’m rather tired.”

“That’s fine … So, when did you get back?”

“Today actually.”

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry Claire. You probably think I’m a total idiot rattling on like that.”

“No, not at all.”

“You must be tired after your flight?”

“Yeah, I am a bit.”

“Perhaps another time then?”

“Maybe …. Goodnight Karen … Nice to meet you. Have a great night.”

“Thanks … I intend to. See ya,” Karen replied as she said goodbye and made her way to the elevator leaving Claire fumbling in her bag for the keys to her apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What Claire had said to her neighbour Karen was true. She was tired and looked forward to a long leisurely soak in the bathtub and a good night’s sleep. Opening her door, she pushed it shut with the heel of her shoe, then kicking them off in the entry Claire dropped her keys on the entrance table and wandered into the apartment carefully checking each room. The feel of the cool tiles against her warm toes was heaven but a luxurious bath would be so much better she thought. Entering the bathroom Claire set about filling her tub. Placing some lavender essence into the water she inhaled the scent as it permeated the air before returning to the kitchen. She took some water out of her fridge and poured it into a glass then took a sip.

Walking towards the balcony, Claire then opened the sliding doors. The evening air drifted into the room while the lights of high-rise buildings surrounding Victoria Harbour illuminated the night sky. She leaned on the railing taking in the panoramic view wishing Jamie were here to share it with her. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long until he was here. Until then she had her orders and would wait until given further instructions when he arrived.

Claire stood taking in the ambience of her panoramic view. It was still beautiful and the lights reflecting on the water were so mesmerizing. She could stare at the view and forget for just a while everything that had happened to her and Jamie over the past months on their last missions. However, now that she was back in Hong Kong, she was in a holding pattern just waiting for instructions as to what her new mission would involve. _…Would she be on her own or would Jamie be involved somehow in this mission as well? Was it a test to see if she was competent enough to carry it through or was, she being placed in jeopardy for some warped reasons by her superiors?_ … 

So, before she would let her mind run too many scenarios through her head about Madeline and Operations’ intentions and before she could have that long soak in the tub, Claire contacted Section One.

“Fergus?”

_… “Yes Claire.”_ …

“I’m in position.”

_… “Good … Wait. We will proceed when the time is right. Until then you are on your own.”_ …

“Okay,” she replied thankful that she had some reprieve before her mission instructions were in play, then headed straight back to the bathroom stripping off her clothes as she went while leaving a trail of clothing on the floor.

The bath was just the thing Claire needed and she felt relaxed and invigorated. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she put her favourite robe on over her pj’s then made her way into the living room. Draping her long body gracefully across the couch Claire rolled over on to her stomach and picked up the magazine she’d bought at the news stand on her way home. Totally relaxed she flicked through the pages but her eyes became drowsy, she closed them just for a moment but soon fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was woken with a start with the sound of a continuous persistent knocking at her front door. Sitting up, Claire tossed the magazine aside, grabbed her nearby glass of water, and went to answer the door. As she passed the counter, she set the glass down on a newspaper, then yelling out, “Who is it?” she made her way to the entry.

Claire peered through the security peephole. Hesitating for a moment, a knowing smile crossed her mouth and only widened when she heard the sound of a familiar voice.

“Hey! Claire! … Open up! … It’s us … Come on … We know you’re in there … Open the door! … We’ve got pizza!”

She laughed, then turning to glance back at her apartment to check that everything was in order, Claire loosened the security chain and opened the door. Angus Mhor and Mei Ling were standing on the threshold holding two pizza boxes and a bottle of wine in their hands.

“Hey! I didn’t order any pizza.”

“No … but we did. We’re starving. How about you? Care to join us?”

“You better come in then.”

The two friends entered with their booty to share. “Nice to see you, stranger!”

“Angus!” Claire said, pulling him into a long hug in the entrance foyer. Then she did the same to Mei Ling.

Eventually noticing the way that Claire was dressed an apologetic Angus stated, “Hey I’m sorry … Were you going to bed? We’ll come back another time.”

“No, no … Come on in … I’ll get dressed. Make yourselves at home and I’ll be back in a minute.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire and Mei were in the kitchen getting the plates and glasses while Angus searched through her CD collection choosing a disc that he liked. On finding one he placed it in the disc drive then called out, “Hey! What’s taking you girls so long? A man could die of hunger out here!”

Inside the kitchen the two women just looked at each other and smiled, but his impassioned plea did make them hurry up somewhat. “Hmm … I’d say he was a little bit hungry … wouldn’t you?

“He’s always hungry…” Mei replied coyly. “… but he can wait.”

“So … things are looking good for you two I see.”

‘Yeah … Angus and I are together,” she blushed happily.

“Sounds very serious.”

“Yeah, it feels serious.”

“Good for you Mei. He’s a lucky guy.” Claire replied sincerely joyful for her friend. The two women chatted while carrying the plates and salad into the living room and placed them on the table.

“Hope you’re hungry Angus. There’s plenty of food.”

“Great! I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving,” he said placing some pizza and salad onto a plate ignoring the conspiratorial look the friends exchanged at his behaviour. Oblivious to their nonverbal conversation, Angus opened the bottle of wine then he looked up at them.

“Would you like some wine girls?”

“Sure.” They answered in unison.

“Well then … let me get that,” he winked at them pouring some wine into their glasses, then raising his glass … Angus proposed a toast. “Welcome back stranger … Now let’s eat … I’m famished!”

Claire and Mei Ling looked at one another. “Yes, let’s … we’re starving too.” Then they both burst out laughing while Angus sat there with a perplexed look on his face staring at the two girls with a piece of pizza in his mouth.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has not yet been given the go ahead for her transfer to the OCTB, When she relays new Intel garnered from a taped phone call about a Jonathon Randall, Fergus then has to dig deep to find any connection to the Rising Dragons. What he finds confirms there has been a cover up.

**CHAPTER 58**

Staring absently into space and tapping his pen idly on his desk Superintendent Xiao Zheng was lost in thought. His mind was going over things and decisions he needed to make, the most pressing being … what to do with Claire Beauchamp.

_She’d been back here three weeks doing mundane tasks that any junior officer could have done, but given the circumstances of her undercover assignment, he thought it only right that she should have some light duties at police headquarters. Mei and Angus had certainly made the most of her return. His young constable and detective had taken her under their wing and hadn’t let her out of their sight since the Chief Commissioner had informed him that Claire’s sabbatical leave had been extended. This was great news but although he knew that she was an invaluable asset to the Water Police, he knew that she was better suited to the OCTB, Hong Kong’s Organized Crime and Triad Bureau. Given Claire’s past experience and her expertise, he was in a quandary whether to have her transferred or wait until he was told her services were required there. Either way he knew her days were numbered at police headquarters and he would have to let her go sooner or later._

_He still hadn’t heard from John So about the request he put to him also about Jonathon Randall. Perhaps he was having some difficulty in finding out information about him. Johnny could find a needle in a haystack … so, either Jonathon Randall was as clean as a whistle … or dirty as yesterday’s washing and there was a cover-up of some description. Either way, he wondered if he should place another call to him and see what had happened. Deciding against that move, he decided to err on the side of caution and be patient. If John had found out something, he would contact him soon enough, then they could compare notes and see if what he had suspected was in fact true._

The telephone ringing on Zheng’s desk brought him out of his trance like thinking and he automatically reached for the handset placing it to his ear. Claire’s dulcet tones echoed in his ears.

_“Senior Superintendent … There is a John So on the line. Are you in?”_

_Will wonders ever cease … the man must have ESP,_ Zheng thought. “Yes … put him through.”

_“Yes sir.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since her return to police headquarters Claire had undertaken general secretarial police work for Superintendent Zheng. There had been no directives from Section One as yet, but she’d been told that they would proceed when the time was right. Until then she had been discreetly keeping her ear to the ground. From what she could gather after having thoroughly searched Zheng’s office, all Intel the Water Police had on the Rising Dragons had been transferred to the Hong Kong Organised Crime and Triad Bureau. As a precaution she’d also bugged his telephone and was now monitoring a call he had just received from a John So at OCTB who had wanted to speak to him about a private matter.

As she sat at her desk, Claire listened in to their conversation.

_“Hey Xiao!”_

_“What’s up, Johnny?”_

_“Listen that print you sent for me to check …”_

_“Yeah … I remember … What did you find?”_

_“Sorry man. He’s clean … we don’t have any information on a Jonathon Randall.”_

_“Big surprise.”_

_“That’s not all. We don’t have any Intel on him … zip … nada … nothing!”_

_“What? … That’s strange.”_

_“Just what I thought …”_

_“I could have sworn he was a member of the Rising Dragons.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“I had him placed on surveillance for some time as a suspect in the celebrity kidnapping of Laoghaire MacKimmie. At the time he was acting very suspicious. But it came to naught.”_

_“Had an alibi?”_

_“Yeah … watertight. So how come there is no paperwork on him at the Bureau?”_

_“The guy must have connections … Or there’s no substantial evidence to link him to anyone.”_

_“Yeah … He was the prime suspect in my books but now she’s his on and off again girlfriend.”_

_“Hey … Didn’t I just see a picture of him with her in East West magazine?”_

_“She’s been photographed with Randall several times. That’s why I had him on my list, but she says he had nothing to do with her attempted kidnapping … on the contrary she was full of praise for him.”_

_“You don’t say! … Wasn’t she involved with Simon Yam before dating Jonathon Randall?_

_“She was. The rumour mill was abuzz with speculation that there was rivalry between the two men and the gossip magazines had a field day with a love triangle between the three. When Randall stole her away from him, Yam was furious at being duped. Apparently soon after that there was an assault on Laoghaire MacKimmie in a Hong Kong nightclub.”_

_“Hmmm! I remember now!”_

_“Not long following that, Yam was mysteriously found dead. Jonathon Randall became a suspect in the murder. He was implicated but not charged with Yam’s death.”_

_“That case was going to be transferred to the OCTB because of alleged triad involvement but when nothing was ever proven Randall walked … right?”_

_“Right! My police hackles are rising Johnny … I smell a rat.”_

_“Me too … I’ll make some more discreet inquiries and see what I can come up with.”_

_“Thanks.”_

Carefully replacing the receiver when Superintendent Zheng had finished his call Claire knew that although Madame Cheung had given Section One names of Rising Dragons triad members … the name she’d just heard was not one of them. As soon as possible she would contact Fergus with this new Intel.

**Meanwhile back at Section One …**

Fergus Claudel looked over to Murtagh’s respective area to see if he was busy. Looking across the Common area he could see him at his work table fiddling, as usual, on some new gadget or other. Seeing that he was not that busy, Fergus left his area and strolled over to see his buddy in Munitions. As he approached his station, he looked around to see who was nearby before joining him at his worktable.

When his friend saw Fergus approach Murtagh greeted him with a craggy smile. “Hey amigo! What’s up?””

“Nothing. Just thought I’d pay you a visit. Things are a bit quiet around here.”

“Yeah … I miss Claire too. Have you heard from her?”

“No. Nothing for three weeks.”

‘Well no news is good news … You set up her profile … we have to wait until things get into place.”

“Yeah … I suppose you’re right.”

“Hey when am I ever wrong?”

“Not often. So, what’s Jamie doing?”

“Waiting.” Fergus looked at Murtagh with a worried expression on his face. “I wish she would check in soon … Operations is getting a little toey too.”

“Be patient.”

“When is it going to happen?”

“Soon … It won’t be long now. We’re going to get all the bad guys and we’ll all live happily ever after.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure I’m sure … Now get outta here before Operations finds you napping on the job.”

Looking back at the Comm. area Fergus noticed the austere presence of his leader surveying an empty Systems from the Perch and he became a little edgy.

“I’ve got to get off Murtagh. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” But before the words were out of his mouth, Fergus had turned and fled scurrying away at a faster than fast pace so as not to incur the anger of his superior.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After he’d returned to his station Fergus cast a wary glance up at the Perch and swore he could see Operations’ brow knit in thought. He felt the cold steely look of his leader and the hairs on the back of his neck rose up. If this profile failed, he would suffer the consequences and be put in abeyance … not a very sobering thought. Perhaps a few prayers were warranted, he thought as a mantra echoed in his head pleading for something to happen and … soon.

Then, a short while later, it was as if all his prayers had been answered, for the very person he had been talking about contacted him.

_“Fergus? … Fergus, it’s me, Claire.”_

“Claire? You got something?

_“Maybe … I want you to do a search on a man named Jonathon Randall.”_

“Why?”

_“He’s been implicated in suspicious crimes but the police haven’t been able to pin anything on him.”_

“He works for the Rising Dragons?”

_“Possibly.”_

“I’ll get on it straight away and get back to you.”

_“Okay.”_

Fergus started coding in search parameters. With nothing to go on but a name … so his search would take a little longer than usual. He briefly looked over to see that Murtagh had observed his conversation. A small smile appeared on his face. At long last the hunt was on in earnest. This is what he did best, but it wasn’t finding the answer that was important to him … it was the search itself. Once he found something on Jonathon Randall … and he knew he would … Section would be up and jumping again as their destruction of the Rising Dragons continued.

His fingers fled over the keyboards as Fergus began his task.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Section One’s technical whizz was methodical in his search for any Intel on this Jonathon Randall that Claire had submitted. Fergus knew that this may be the lead that Section was looking for to set his profile in play. However, with everything he tried, he came up empty handed except for his entrepreneurial legitimate business ventures and some information on his family. There was nothing that linked him to the Rising Dragons which left Fergus mentally scrambling for a way to retrieve data from another source. The guy was clean … there seemed to be no negative Intel on him at all except for an alleged involvement with a singer from a Hong Kong Nightclub from the gossip magazines. 

Eventually Fergus tried rerouting a bit stream and piggybacking onto some deep layered databases. He sat back and waited tapping his fingers on his desk in frustration. All of a sudden, some information slowly began to appear; but he had to run a deep channel matrix as Intel was sketchy at first. Soon, the deeper he delved the more Intel appeared and once Fergus ran a back-channel list on this Jonathon Randall even more layers were revealed. Despite the information being hidden well he discovered that the guy was a piece of work and although Jonathon Randall had covered his tracks well … it was not well enough it would seem. Fergus sat back in his chair with a broad smirk on his face.

Reaching for his communication device to the Perch he contacted Operations. “Sir?”

Almost immediately Operations voice echoed back, _“What is it Claudel?”_

“Claire asked me to investigate a man called Jonathon Randall.”

_“That name is not familiar.”_

“No, that is why she requested the search.”

_“And?”_

“I have found out something interesting.”

_“What?”_

“I think you and Madeline need to see this … and Jamie too.”

_“Very well … thirty minutes.”_

“Yes sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fergus stood in the Perch with the leaders of Section One clasping the disc in his hand with the Intel he had found on the man that Claire had asked him to do a search on. Madeline and Operations had also called James Fraser to the Perch to hear the Intel, for his part in Claire’s Hong Kong scenario could soon be imminent. They never heard Jamie’s quiet approach and only knew he had arrived when he spoke.

“Ye wanted to see me?”

“Yes … Come in Jamie.”

“Fergus has some interesting new Intel on the Rising Dragons that may affect Claire’s profile.” Madeline stated closely observing their Level 5 operative.

Looking from one to the other, Jamie’s blank stare remained constant as he waited for whatever it was that Fergus had found out. The young Tech sat at the computer and placed the disc in the drive while the others gathered around. He pulled up a profile of an English man with Chinese ancestry … Jonathon Randall and proceeded to brief the three people on his findings. 

“Jonathon Randall is a Hong Kong playboy … He dabbles in the Hong Kong movie business, is a night club and karaoke bar owner and is a member of the Rising Dragons triad.”

“How do you know this?”

“He’s just opened a new nightclub not far from where Claire is living called _“The Triangle.”_

“What has this got to do with the Rising Dragons?” Madeline voiced a little perplexed but still interested to where Fergus was going with this new intel.

“All triad groups are based on sworn brotherhood and built on kinship. The name “triad” was coined by the British authorities in Hong Kong, and refers to the triangular shape of the Chinese character for “secret society”. The character’s shape symbolizes unity among Heaven, Earth, and man … an indication of the semi-religious nature of this society.”

“What are you trying to say Claudel?” Operations asked irritably, thinking Fergus was wasting his time.

“Jonathon Randall’s nightclub symbol is the triangular shape used by the triad.”

Operations’ attention now piqued inquired, “Any affiliations?”

“Too many to mention but … he’s also known to have frequented Madame Cheung on numerous occasions.”

“I see.”

Looking intently at their Level 5 operative, Madeline asked, “Jamie? … Were you aware of this?”

“No.”

“And Claire?”

“No.”

“What else did you find out Fergus?”

“Despite some setbacks, Sun Yee Lok has obviously recruited new blood and still has a widespread hierarchical organisation set up in Hong Kong society.”

“So, this Jonathon Randall is a relatively new member of the Rising Dragons?” Jamie stated rhetorically.

“Yes. He has risen quickly because southern China and Hong Kong represent great sources of revenue that were ripe for triad activity in the entertainment field. He managed to suggest expansion. He backed up his convictions with family cash and now it has snowballed.”

Worried, Operations saw the potential of repercussions if this was not curtailed stating, “If the Rising Dragons expand any more into Hong Kong society then their affiliations elsewhere in the world will also increase if this venture is too successful.”

“We don’t want to become paranoid about the likelihood of increased triad expansion Dougal but if they are diversifying into the entertainment business this may escalate and spread rapidly.”

“It seems to have done that already Madeline! If this economic aspect continues, then these people will continue to make money from legitimate business ventures and will become untouchable. We can’t allow that after having come so far already.”

“The Rising Dragons have become increasingly more sophisticated, and are moving into people orientated business ventures such as these nightclubs. Jonathon Randall already has a chain of them across southern China and Hong Kong.” Fergus added for clarification.

“Why didn’t we know of this earlier?”

“This Intel only surfaced when he was investigated as a suspect in the attempted kidnapping of a wealthy actress in Hong Kong … a Laoghaire MacKimmie. There are suspicious circumstances surrounding him concerning the murder of a Simon Yam who was a member of a rival triad group … the Black Panthers too who was her ex-boyfriend.”

‘Why?”

“Jonathon Randall was a suspect in the murder, but no evidence was found to implicate him.”

“And?” Operations asked eager for more information about this man.

“Although police headquarters has information on him, it appears his name has been suppressed from all records at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau in regards to this investigation. The Rising Dragons or someone connected to them has managed to eradicate all Intel on him from their police files.”

“Interesting.”

“Exactly.”

“Is he accessible?” Madeline questioned, her mind already running scenarios through her head for his impending capture. 

“More so than the other triad members were,” Fergus stated in answer to her query.

“Are there any constraints?” Was Jamie’s inquiry as he too was thinking ahead to how this could impact on Claire’s new mission profile.

“Some.”

“What kind of constraints?”

“He’s young and smart … Jonathon Randall has risen very quickly within the triad and was the brains behind the setup of these nightclubs. Sun Yee Lok rewarded his initiative. He is now known as the Ceremony Master or Heung Shu in Chinese within the triad.”

"Family?”

Fergus turned back to his screen and accessed more of Jonathon Randall’s personal data. “Actually … he’s from a very prominent wealthy biracial family in Hong Kong. Father and mother deceased, one brother Alexander.” 

“Does the brother have any connections to the triad?”

“No … he is an innocent and quite sickly.”

“ Well then. We will need to get on top of this ASAP.” Operations remarked not wanting to let this opportunity slip through their fingers.

Madeline too was weighing up this intel. “So, there must be someone at the OCTB with connections to the Rising Dragons. This only confirms our other data.”

“Yes, this Jonathon Randall seems to have protection from someone there.”

“We’ll need to find out who it is.”

“That’s where Claire will come into play,” Section’s strategist added with a slight smile on her face and a glance towards James Fraser.

Operations rubbed his chin. “Hmmm? … Two birds with one stone.”

“Jamie? What do you think?”

“Jonathon Randall may be difficult to locate. The Rising Dragons have taken few risks over the past weeks given what has happened recently to their senior members.”

“Then Claire will have to flush him out.” Dougal Mackenzie stated with authority.

This pleased Madeline no end that finally the mission profile could be activated. “That shouldn’t be too difficult. This is the opportunity we have been waiting for, for Claire’s transfer to the OCTB.”

The conversation was mainly between Operations and Madeline, and Fergus and Jamie just observed their superiors voice their thoughts out loud.

“In fact, she could flush out the mole at the same time.”

“I agree.”

Jamie’s expression remained blank, but his body language alerted Operations of a possible problem.

“Is that a problem?” Operations asked moving closer to Jamie. “She has a job to do. I would hate to feel that she’s regressing.”

“She’s not. I’ll work up another profile.”

“Good. We’ll run this on an accelerated clock, so have it done ASAP. Then you’ll leave for Hong Kong this afternoon.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser meets with Superintendent Zheng to tell him about Claire Beauchamp’s transfer to the OCTB. Although he is not pleased to do so, he reluctantly releases her knowing that this was a possibility. Claire’s neighbour drops in to her apartment.

**CHAPTER 59**

Superintendent Zheng had requested some files from police archives and Claire was just about to go and collect the records that he had wanted when the phone on her desk began ringing. Picking it up she didn’t even have time to answer when a familiar Scottish brogue said her Section One code name.

_“Jo-se-phine.”_

It was all he said but it was enough for Claire to get those funny feelings in her stomach whenever Jamie contacted her at the start of an impending mission. It had been several weeks since she had heard his voice and the dulcet tones of his command washed over her and made her long to see him once more. At last Jamie had contacted her to inform her that the new mission profile was imminent.

“Yep! Thanks.” 

Her reply too was brief but it was all she could manage to say.

Replacing the handset, she set off to the archives in the basement to collect the documents knowing that Jamie would contact her soon with the updated profile. Claire smiled to herself and replayed the sound of his voice in her head once more. She couldn’t wait to see him in person and hoped that he would be back in Hong Kong sooner rather than later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So, Mr Fraser. We meet again.”

“Aye.”

“I thought you had returned to Scotland?”

“I did … but now I’m here.”

_Superintendent Zheng remembered that James Fraser was a man of few words and his replies were succinct as before. He did wonder however, why he had been in Scotland but guessed it was probably on some official business given the résumé of the man seated before him. Fraser was certainly clandestine in his answers and in embellishing any details that really didn’t concern him. Nevertheless, the man intrigued him._

“Yes … you are. What brings you back to Hong Kong after all this time?” 

“New orders from your Chief Commissioner.”

He sat back in his chair. Fraser’s statement was news to him. “Really?”

“Aye … I’m sure you did your homework Superintendent Zheng before I was assigned to Miss Beauchamp some months ago.” 

A wry look passed between the two men at Jamie’s words for Zheng had done exactly that. “You have a most impressive body of work Mr. Fraser. But what has that got to do with the Chief Commissioner?”

“What I am to tell ye is strictly confidential you understand and will go no further than this room.”

“Of course.”

“Private investigating work is but a mere cover. I actually work covertly for the Canadian Government and other world bodies specializing with triad groups in Canada and elsewhere. We liaise with similar agencies where triads are active.”

“Hmm … I see.” _Zheng remembered that it had stated on his resume that Fraser had been seconded to work as a special agent for the FBI in his area of expertise … Organized Crime. So, what he had said made sense and perhaps that is why he was also in Scotland._

“But I don’t quite understand why you are here then and not at the OCTB Mr Fraser? They deal with organised crime and triads here in Hong Kong.”

“That’s precisely why I am here Superintendent. Certain people Miss Beauchamp and I came across in our undercover assignment have been seen in Canada recently to open a chain of new business ventures.” 

“Who?”

“I’m not at liberty to disclose any names but some are of doubtful character. The Canadian government is worried about a triad influx into their borders to set up legitimate business but with underlying motives.”

“So are these people members of the Rising Dragons?”

“Read into it what ye will.”

“I find this all a little overwhelming I must say Mr Fraser.”

“That’s why I need yer help … or more specifically … Miss Beauchamp’s help.”

“But why will you need her assistance again?”

“As you are aware her undercover assignment was very successful.”

“Yes.”

“Your Chief Commissioner was most impressed and at the request of my government, Miss Beauchamp is to be transferred to Hong Kong’s Organized Crime and Triad Bureau undercover unit for the remainder of her stay here in Hong Kong. You can verify this with the Commissioner if needs be.”

_Superintendent Zheng’s own premonition had come to fruition as he had pondered on this very scenario when Claire had arrived back at the Water Police, for he knew she would be best suited to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau. Obviously, orders had come through while he’d been sitting on his hands reluctant to release Claire to the OCTB as he’d known she would be eventually. Instead he dug his heels in and wanted to know the reasoning behind the decision._

“For what reason?”

“That’s classified I’m afraid.”

“And if I refuse to transfer her to the OCTB?”

“I wouldn’t if I were you. The deaths of Mr. Wu and Annalise de Marillac on the junk have proved that the Rising Dragons will not tolerate interference in their business. I think they have made that perfectly clear in the past. Wouldn’t you?”

“But Mr Fraser … I need her here. I did have plans … Our tighter anti-crime laws have been responsible for a recent drop-off in the overall crime rate in Hong Kong.”

“Ye are delusional Superintendent … they have merely been dormant for a while. I would suspect that the current slow rate of crime is an indication that there is movement in the hierarchy of the triad for an overthrow and more so with the death of Tony Wong. He will need to be replaced. I would think that their leader Sun Yee Lok better watch his back.”

“That may be so, but why Miss Beauchamp? Surely the OCTB has personnel that can deal with such a scenario?”

“What valid reasons could ye come up with Superintendent? The junk murders have been solved as far as the Water Police are concerned and consequently your department has no further need of Miss Beauchamp’s services anyway.”

“W-ell …”

“You’re grasping at straws Superintendent Zheng. Her transfer … is not … negotiable.”

“But …”

_Xiao Zheng tried to find a legitimate excuse that would sound rational rather than petulant and goading for this formidable man. He had noticed James Fraser’s steely disposition the first time he had met him and today only further confirmed that he was not a man to be underestimated. He was used to being in control. Zheng could feel the aura of power surrounding him._

“Will you disobey your High Commissioner and cause a diplomatic incident by refusing orders Superintendent?”

“No … but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. She could be in danger.”

“All covert work is dangerous. Miss Beauchamp can protect herself.”

“I know.”

“Good … then you’ll release her.”

Superintendent Zheng looked at Jamie and finally nodded his compliance of the directive he’d been given. “Very well … I’ll have her come to my office when she returns.”

“Thank ye … Oh and Superintendent…” Jamie stated as he rose to leave.

“Yes?”

“I need to remain covert for obvious reasons.”

“Of course.”

“And … this conversation never happened. Understand?”

“Perfectly, Mr Fraser.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After James Fraser had left his office, Superintendent Zheng sat musing over their conversation.

_Yes … he understood perfectly well. Covert work was always clandestine. Zheng knew John So at OCTB and one or two others because of their past connections to the Water Police, but no one really knew who was undercover and who wasn’t. There were a few Bureau members who he didn’t care much for, Chief Inspector Jiang Ng, the head of the Bureau being on top of his list. He was young and brash and much too cocky for his likening. He never gave any Intel away either, unless he was after some. As for the others, Zheng kept an open mind. The thing that worried him most was that in some circumstances, life undercover often replicated itself into their real lives until the boundaries became blurred._

_He had to let go of his feelings of foreboding … Claire had survived Tony Wong … and the Rising Dragons’ triad … but they never forgot or forgave those who betrayed them. Nevertheless, he was worried that Claire Beauchamp would become involved in something undercover that would affect her profoundly or get her into serious trouble._

_He knew that whatever had transpired and whoever they had met while they were undercover had prompted her recall. Obviously, he was not privy to classified information and he knew that he would never know the extent of her knowledge of the Rising Dragons. Whoever they had in their sights was obviously dangerous and needed the expertise of people trained in covert work._

Reaching for his telephone Superintendent Zheng reluctantly called Claire to his office. The telephone rang repeatedly at her desk but as yet there was no reply as she was clearly still trying to find the files he had asked for.

_He certainly didn’t want to lose her to the OCTB, but obviously his hands were tied. Orders were orders no matter what your personal feelings were. Transferring her to the OCTB could be fraught with danger, however, if Claire were in danger, he would rather she be protected by this man James Fraser. He had clearly seen to her safety on their undercover assignment and he would do so again on their next … and besides he had been most adamant and persuasive._

_It was apparent to Superintendent Zheng that Claire Beauchamp knew too much about the Rising Dragons and would be invaluable to the OCTB. But why would the Canadian government make a formal request for her help? Perhaps they had requested Claire because of Intel the two of them had discovered that he was not privy to and this was their way of keeping her close? Or did their undercover assignment open up many leads that could only be perused through other avenues?_

_Too many questions rose in his head … too many scenarios presented themselves … and there was too much secrecy. Clearly, he was not fully briefed about the Intel they’d uncovered for these questions would surely have been answered if he had been._

Once again Zheng would be saying goodbye to a person whom he had come to admire and respect. He only hoped that Claire Beauchamp would come through this safely and unscathed.

He tried to call her again and this time she answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Sir you wanted to see me?” Claire announced as she stood in the doorway to his office.

“Yes … come in Miss Beauchamp. Sit down.”

“Have you enjoyed working here?“

“Very much sir.”

“Your time spent with us at police headquarters has been most valuable and I feel fortunate that you were assigned to the Water Police for your sabbatical leave.”

“My sabbatical has certainly been interesting, hasn’t it Superintendent Zheng?”

He smiled. “You made a difference to our case Claire and this has not gone unnoticed by those in authority.”

“Thank you sir.”

“However …” He paused and looked at her, “… there is no other way to say this but you are to be transferred to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau.” Xiao Zheng announced sadly.

“I see … Why am I being transferred?”

“The Police Commissioner feels that some experience at the OCTB would be beneficial especially given your past undercover assignment. Working at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau will be enlightening police work I’m sure.”

“I’ve enjoyed working with you Superintendent Zheng and I’ll miss you all.”

“Everyone here at the Water Police is sorry to see you go too. But you need to move on and test new waters as they say.”

“When will my transfer take place?”

“Immediately … You can clear out your desk … but you’ll start there tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

Xiao Zheng rose from his desk and approached Claire. Shaking her hand he hesitated and then gave her a quick hug. “Good luck and good bye Claire. It was a pleasure to meet and work with you.”

“And you too sir,” Claire replied as she turned and left his office for the last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire lay on the floor of her apartment exercising and trying to take her mind off her meeting with Superintendent Zheng today by giving herself a thorough workout. She’d cranked up the music before starting her exercise regime and had already worked up a sweat. With her body on her white floor rug and her lower legs resting on the couch she was up to her thirtieth sit-up. When she had finished her fiftieth one, she sat up. Feeling her pulse rate, Claire wiped the sweat from her brow with a towel then closed her eyes for a moment before getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

Having been told to stay in her police cover prior to returning to the Hong Kong Water Police until Section One would need her again, Claire realised that the next stage was this new appointment to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau which would begin tomorrow morning. Clearly this transfer was part of the plan that Operations and Madeline had in mind, but she was a little worried though as Jamie hadn’t made any face to face contact with her yet to debrief her on her transfer to the OCTB. Perhaps he would have some Intel about Jonathon Randall as well, and if so, her profile would need to be changed. Claire wondered why he hadn’t arrived. Her mind was at loggerheads also thinking about whether they would be able to see each like they had on the Madame Cheung mission before the scenario was in play or would he be evasive about the mission.

Getting a drink from her refrigerator she took a long swallow before returning to the floor for some push ups, but before she could begin a knock sounded at the door. Claire wondered who it could be at this time of night. She hoped that it was Jamie and that he’d finally arrived to debrief her about her new profile. She suddenly felt a little nervous. Her heart was immediately in her mouth and her pulse rate quickened in anticipation of her visitor. Remembering when he had arrived at her apartment before only exacerbated her nervous tension.

She hoped that it wasn’t Angus and Mei as she’d already said her sad goodbyes to them when she had left Police Headquarters saying that they could not contact her again under any circumstances. The last thing she wanted was another spur-of-the-moment visit from her two friends trying to cheer her up after she’d told them of her transfer to the OCTB. They would be risking disciplinary action if they had broken with police protocol and tried to contact her after hours now that she was not associated with the Water Police. She had told them that she would also be leaving her apartment as soon as possible in order for them to not come calling in the future. Giving them both a huge hug she’d wished them well … but it was a final good bye. They knew the risks involved when there was a transfer to the OCTB and they wouldn’t want to put her in jeopardy. Claire didn’t think that they would do that so perhaps it was her neighbour and jogging buddy Karen Yee. She would have to say goodbye to her too at some stage. Claire would miss her and their budding friendship that had developed over the past few weeks, but she didn’t live an ordinary life and friendships on the outside could not be encouraged.

Standing, Claire turned the music down and hurried to open the door. Checking the peephole first, however, it was not who she expected. James Fraser was not the one standing on her threshold. Nonetheless Claire took a breath to compose herself before answering and despite her disappointment she opened her apartment door with a cheery greeting.

“Hi … Come in.”

Leaving the door open, her neighbour Karen Yee walked into her apartment while Claire went to turn the music back up and resume her push ups.

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” Karen asked closing the door behind her and casting her eyes around the apartment.

“Sorry about that; I was just working out. The music wasn’t too loud was it?”

“No, no … I’ve got something to tell you,” she stated excitedly.

“Uh huh.”

“I met someone.”

“Hey! Good for you!”

“Remember that new nightclub I told you about a couple of weeks ago?”

“What … The Triangle?”

“Yeah … Well I met him there. Claire, I think this is the one. He’s different.”

Karen walked into the kitchen and got some bottled water out of the refrigerator as she made herself at home in Claire’s apartment. “Want some water?” She called out.

“No Thanks,” Claire called back. “I’ve got some.”

“Mmmm! Something smells good. What ya cooking girlfriend?”

“Spaghetti Bolognaise … You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Sure,” Karen replied coming back into the loungeroom where Claire was exercising doing a series of pushups. Taking a sip from her bottle, Karen sat on the floor in front of Claire and watched her work out.

Arching her back like a cat in a stretch Claire feigned interest and solicited more information about her mystery man. “So tell me about him,” but as soon as Karen began talking she switched off and continued concentrating on her exercises.

“I know musicians are trouble, but he’s such a wonderful guy. That can’t be that bad, right?”

Noticing her apparent lack of interest, Karen handed Claire her half filled bottle of water from the floor then asked, “You okay Claire? … You seem a bit distracted.”

“Yep, I’m fine. It’s nothing really,” she replied as she stood up. Taking the bottled water with her, she moved to look out the balcony windows across Victoria Harbour. Karen could see that Claire was upset.

“Yeah, well, it’s something. What’s wrong?” She asked trying to get to the bottom of her friend’s melancholy.

“Something happened today.”

“What?”

“I left my job.” Claire stated not even looking at Karen.

“Why? What happened?”

“I had a huge falling out with my boss … I just can’t work there anymore.”

“That’s too bad. Hey … I know a way to cheer you up. How about coming to the nightclub to hear my guy play,” Karen said enthusiastically.

“Nah! … I don’t think so.”

“Come on Claire it will be fun … You might … meet … a guy.”

Claire smiled at her persistence. “Okay … Why not?”

“That’s the girl. Now, why don’t you go freshen up? I’ll organise everything in here for dinner.”

“Thanks Karen … I am a bit sweaty. I won’t be long … be back in a bit.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Claire returned, she helped Karen set her small glass table for dinner and as they did so they chatted. “I’m glad you came over Karen … it’s not very often I get to hang out with friends.”

“What about Angus and Mei? Don’t you guys hang out anymore?”

“No.” Claire replied, putting the salad bowl down on the table.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” She replied sincerely then trying to cheer her up inquired sneakily, “So have you got a boyfriend?”

“Well, I wouldn’t really call him a boyfriend but he’s okay.”

Karen poured some red wine into two glasses. They smiled at each other and clicked glasses. Noting Claire’s apparent changed mood Karen asked, “But there’s closeness, yeah?”

“Yeah … but we haven’t seen each other for a while.” Claire’s thoughts were suddenly somewhere else … on someone else … someone who should be here but wasn’t.

“Hey Claire!”

Karen’s voice however, brought Claire back to reality with a thud once again. For just a moment she’d forgotten that she was entertaining her friend.

“I don’t know about you but I’m starved. Let’s eat!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Karen finally left her apartment, a worried Claire immediately contacted Section One as she thought that by now Jamie would have contacted her in some capacity one way or the other.

“Fergus! What’s happening? Where’s Jamie?”

_“A situation has arisen that has taken priority. I don’t think he liked it, but Jamie has been recalled back to Section for a new mission in Senegal.”_

“Why? What’s happened?”

_“There’s been a coup d'état … all hell has broken out.”_

“For how long?”

_“Don’t know … Could be a couple of days or longer. It’s hard to tell until he reports in about the situation.”_

“Oh!” She replied, hoping that the disappointment didn’t register in her voice.

_“It seems Operations’ changed the agenda. He said he needed his top Level 5 operative in Senegal to ascertain and contain the situation.”_

“That would be right,” she responded softly but Fergus failed to hear her.

_“Claire? … Claire? …You still there?”_

“Yeah Fergus … I’m still here …” She answered as her voice trailed off. “So where does that leave the mission then? Will I be getting an update or do I wait for Jamie?”

_“Intel’s been transferred to your PDA. You should have the details within the hour.”_

“Why have I been transferred to the OCTB?”

_“Section thinks there is a mole at the Bureau. You’re to do some investigation to see if you can find out who it is.”_

“Does Jamie know about this?”

_“Yes.”_

“Is someone feeding information to the Rising Dragons from the OCTB?”

_“It appears so.”_

“Do we know who it might be?”

_“No. See what you can find out, then report back.”_

“Okay. Any new Intel on Jonathon Randall?”

_“Some, but Jamie will debrief you on what we know when he sees you.”_

“Okay.”

_“Good …He will be there as soon as he can.”_

“Thanks Fergus.”

Claire bit her bottom lip in disappointment … when would she see Jamie? Hopefully the Senegal mission would be brief and he would be back very soon. She just wanted to see the man she missed in the flesh so desperately, but Claire knew she would have to be patient although she didn’t like it one iota. Tomorrow was another day and she was to start at the OCTB so Claire tiredly made her way to her bed. Nonetheless she didn’t think she would be able to sleep especially if her thoughts were about the man, she missed and longed to see.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire starts work at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau and meets her work colleagues plus the head of the Bureau, Inspector Jiang Ng.

**CHAPTER 60**

Claire Beauchamp had been at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau for a couple of days but she had kept a relatively low profile. Since arriving at her new position most of her time had been spent covertly weighing up the personnel and surroundings of her new building. Her office was on the first floor and her designated desk had a great view of the entrance enabling her to unobtrusively keep tabs on who entered and left the building. Claire knew that her mission here might be much more difficult than first thought and finding the mole may be a result of good luck rather than good investigation given the composition of the OCTB personnel, so she would need to keeps her wits about her for any unusual behaviour.

On her first day she’d been introduced to two of the undercover detectives who were sharing the same office space. Claire had taken an immediate liking to the two members of the OCTB she had been assigned to and they’d promised to show her the ropes. Ian Murray was a brash young detective, wet behind the ears but with a mischievous temperament and manner not unlike Fergus’ that Claire found quite endearing. He was a natural flirt and had taken every opportunity to try his skills out on her but to no avail. Claire had laughed off his attention as friendly banter between the two and Ian had taken it all in his stride. Although he was gregarious and affable, he was too inquisitive for her liking. Ian Murray asked far too many questions about her undercover work for the Water Police. Whether this was a result of youthful enthusiasm or some other reason was hard to gauge and caused Claire to be more reticent in her replies but not overly cautious.

The other detective was John So who had been Superintendent Xiao Zheng’s contact. Claire decided that befriending him could provide her with valuable information about Jonathon Randall that would be beneficial to Section, after all it was, he who had mentioned that Randall’s investigation had gone nowhere to Superintendent Zheng. Claire just might have an ally that had suspicions about him and who had already done some ground work that would lead to finding the perpetrator. John So had promised to make some discreet enquiries for Superintendent Zheng and see what he could come up with. The savvy detective’s analysis was obviously in line with the Superintendent’s view that Jonathon Randall was somehow connected to the Rising Dragons even if they didn’t know to what extent. John So had said as much to him on the recording Section One had of their taped conversation.

_Had Section found out that he was indeed a member of the Rising Dragons when they had investigated him?_ Fergus said that Jamie would debrief her with the Intel Section had on him when he arrived and she hoped it would be sooner rather than later. In the meantime, she would continue to gauge what Intel she could before he arrived by keeping alert and as inconspicuous as possible.

The fact that there was perhaps a mole at the Bureau caused other problems. _Would she be able to discover who was feeding information to the Rising Dragons?_ The personnel numbers in the Bureau alone were huge. Finding a covert agent among the OCTB would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. It would be near impossible to predict who may be the culprit and there were few agents who had been acting suspiciously since she had been observing. There was nothing to go on yet as all their comings and goings had been on OCTB business. Finding the mole would be difficult under these circumstances and with little information to go on she didn’t know where to start. Claire thought that keeping her ear to the ground and tailing Detective So may lead to some sort of breakthrough to finding out who had suppressed the Intel about Jonathon Randall and why.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire had been drawn to John So when she had first met him and if Superintendent Zheng was his friend and trusted colleague, then that was a good indication that the detective was above board. He had maturity and was a seasoned detective of the old school and reminded her of her buddy Murtagh.

So here she was partnered with the young and the not so young. It actually felt like an alternative universe where Ian Murray and Detective So were the embodiment of her pals at Section One. The similarities between Fergus and Murtagh and the OCTB men was uncanny. It was little wonder that she felt that her assignment here would prove productive given the professionalism of her work colleagues. Except for the fact that Ian Murray was curious it didn’t raise her hackles to a person who may indeed be working for the Rising Dragons triad. It was evident that John So would be displaying some overt body language around his partner if he was indeed suspicious of him in any way and that was not the case. John was certainly his mentor and the relationship between the two men was strong. Working with them so far had been enlightening. They were thorough and methodical despite the friendly banter between the two men and Claire knew they were both dedicated to the job they performed at the OCTB.

Hopefully she would be able to utilise their expertise and knowledge of secret information and files about the Rising Dragons and would find the lead Section One wanted to catch Jonathon Randall, the mole at the OCTB and by association Sun Yee Lok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The office she shared with her colleagues was cramped and with three desks taking up most of the room, space was scarce. Paperwork was piled up on the desks of both detectives concerning their recent enquiries on triad activities in Hong Kong. The detectives had been working on the death of the Black Panther’s leader Chow Li who had recently been killed in a motor vehicle accident. The OCTB didn’t know if he’d really died accidentally or as payback because of Tony Wong’s death for there had always been unrest between the two triad groups. Hence Ian Murray and John were looking at a possible link between the Black Panthers and the Rising Dragons. 

Apparently, his son, Samuel Li was responsible for one of Hong Kong’s most notorious kidnapping rings. The OCTB had been trying to track him down in connection with the spate of kidnappings that had been occurring lately but he’d mysteriously left Hong Kong to run the Black Panthers’ interests in America before they could pin anything on him. However, Samuel had since returned with his wife and son for the funeral of his father. As the heir apparent, he was being pressed to become the new triad leader even though he was not exactly admired by his father’s colleagues. If this happened a turf war could break out at any moment if the new leader of the Black Panthers’ flexed his muscle. This was worrisome for the OCTB as a turf war between rival Chinese crime syndicates was the last thing they needed and more importantly something that Section One didn’t need. Perhaps there were some clues she could check here to discover who was supplying the Rising Dragons with information that kept them one step ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire had found out some superficial information on the leader of the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau by asking a few questions of her new colleagues, and had been given the orientation around the office, but her days at the OCTB had been uneventful thus far. Each day was a new challenge but unfortunately nothing had presented itself as yet.

However, when her colleagues had checked their daily messages there was a memo on their computers that they’d been summoned to a meeting that afternoon. The Bureau’s chief, Inspector Jiang Ng had called all detectives and operatives in for a briefing of some importance, but whatever it was, was unknown.

She did not receive the memorandum on her computer so Claire decided to ask her colleagues if she could attend but if not, she would place a listening devise and camera in the room so that she and Fergus could follow the briefing. However, if she could be in attendance as well then it could prove to be invaluable. Perhaps this was the breakthrough that Section One needed to find Jonathon Randall and more importantly the mole within the OCTB. This meeting would be interesting as many of the OCTB staff would be present and it would allow her to secretly study those gathered to see if there was anyone who raised her suspicions. Perhaps this meeting would be the start of discovering who indeed may be the plant working for the Rising Dragons and was the first real opportunity Claire would have to observe people at close hand. If indeed she was suspicious of someone, she would be able to alert Fergus to do a background check on any names of suspects. 

Claire needed to find a way of being present at the meeting never realising that an opportunity would come her way that afternoon from an unforeseen meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she had a quiet moment, she alerted Fergus to the situation thus far. “Fergus are you there?” 

_“I’m here. What ya got? Any clues yet?”_

“I’ve got nothing so far … I’m coming up empty handed.”

_“It’s early days Claire … you’ll find something.”_

“But I may have a couple of names soon that you could check.”

_“OK. Let me know when you have the intel and I’ll investigate.”_

“I will.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon the OCTB became a hive of activity. From her office desk, Claire watched as the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau Inspector Ng walked into the building. He was approached by a scruffily dressed man who began talking to him in the foyer. Claire had never seen this man before and she immediately took notice of their interaction. The two were in deep conversation and their body language was far from friendly. Gathering a police file, she came downstairs in order to eavesdrop on their discussion. Claire studied the dynamics between the two men and it was antagonistic at best. By the appearance of the second man it was hard to tell if he was an undercover cop, an informant or indeed a criminal, for the police lived in an uneasy state of co-existence with the gangsters on this small island of Hong Kong. It was hard to know if he was a good guy or a bad guy. Obviously, the line was blurred between the police and triad members; neither was as black and white as it would seem.

This was also the first time she had seen the Inspector since arriving at the Bureau. Surreptitiously studying Jiang Ng, he reminded her of the movie star, Chow Yun-Fat. He was debonair and very handsome with an arresting body. The Inspector was sartorially dressed in a designer suit that was tailor made to fit his tall, lean frame. He had slick black hair, piercing black eyes and a no-nonsense disposition of one who had power and knew it. Inspector Jiang Ng looked dangerous and a man not to be crossed. Although he appeared to have his finger on the pulse there was something about him that raised her hackles though. Call it intuition but there was definitely something that didn’t sit right.

Interestingly when she had inquired about different personnel at the OCTB and his name was mentioned, both of her colleagues’ demeanour had changed when she cited him. John So and Ian Murray had warned her to be careful when she’d asked questions about the Bureau chief.

_“Jiang Ng is a driven cop Claire … He has a dark side with a smile that somehow does not reach his eyes despite his handsome looks.” John had said._

_“He’s obsessed with upholding the law, but is more than willing to step outside its boundaries in order to do so. In many ways, he’s no better than the criminals he deals with … except for the fact that he carries a badge.”_

With their words ringing in her ears, Claire made her way along the hallway toward where the briefing was to take place and closer to where the men were discussing something in a heated manner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“No, I can’t make that promise,” the Inspector reiterated in no uncertain manner.

“But Eric already made a contribution to the investigation.”

“That’s regrettable … but duplicity won’t be tolerated … he’s out. The reason I’m running this bureau in the first place is to stop corruption, not encourage it.”

However, the man protested appealing to his superior to rethink his decision. “But sir, he was onto something.”

“His investigation was skewed … I personally checked his information and he was way out of line … not only that but I discovered his deception.”

“He’ll be hard to replace.”

“No one is indispensable … Eric can be replaced.”

Claire’s interpretation was that the man sounded frustrated that a colleague had been dismissed from some uncover work, that had obviously been ongoing for a while. “By whom?”

“Never you mind … that is my decision,” and with that Inspector Ng turned to leave. As he did so he caught a glimpse of Claire standing to the side at the enquiries desk. He walked by, stopped in front of her and looked her square in the eye.

“You’re new here,” he stated.

“Yes sir.”

“What’s your name?”

“Claire … Claire Beauchamp.”

“Hmm. … Claire … Your face looks familiar. Haven’t I met you before?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Yes, I’d certainly remember you.” He smiled with the arrogance of a man who had women fall at his feet.

_“Inspector, they’re waiting,”_ came a voice from Jiang’s office where the briefing was to take place.

Ignoring his announcement, he asked. “How long have you been at the OCTB?”

“A couple of days.”

“A couple of days, hmm? So, you’re a rookie?”

“Yes sir.”

“Where did you transfer from?”

“The Water Police sir.”

“Ahhh! … Superintendent Xiao Zheng recommended you. I remember now. I read your file.”

_“Inspector … everyone’s waiting.”_ Came the persistent voice for a second time.

“Very well … I’m coming.”

Jiang Ng turned to walk away but returned to the enquiries desk where Claire was standing. “Perhaps you would care to join us Miss Beauchamp? We seem to be a man down on this investigation.”

“Thank you sir … I’d like that,” Claire replied as she watched the Bureau chief enter into his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the Inspector moved away to attend the briefing, Claire contacted Fergus before following him.

_“You got something Claire?”_ He replied

“Maybe …” She activated her vision glasses. “I’m switching to visual mode so I can canvas those gathered.”

Upon entering the room, she adjusted her glasses and surveyed those gathered so that Fergus could download their images. “Is that okay?”

_“Yes.”_

“How’s the feed? Is it clear?” She asked taking a seat at the table. Looking around once more Claire waited for Inspector Ng to debrief his team.

_“It’s fine.”_

“Good.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Inspector’s office at the OCTB was full as the members of the Bureau waited for their leader to begin his briefing. They had been called in from assignments at the last minute so something must be pending about the triads. 

Leaning on the desk next to a pile of reports and looking around at those gathered, Jiang clapped his hands. “All right guys!” he stated, “Before we start, I have decided that Claire Beauchamp will replace Eric Yong who has been stood down pending an internal investigation. Stand up Claire if you wouldn’t mind so that the others can see who you are.”

Mutters arose in the office while all heads turned to look at her. John So rolled his chair closer to Claire’s and sat in front of Jiang, while others including Ian Murray stood to the back of the group. A woof whistle was heard as an officer called out.

“Hey! She’s much better looking than Eric.”

“That will be enough … Raymond, Claire comes with better credentials that some of you here.” Jiang remarked to diffuse the banter that had erupted in the room.

Having been suitably chastised the operative shut up and looked down at the floor with a wicked grin on his face.

“As you all know there has been some trouble with the triads of late. Each is jostling for supremacy and the situation could become quite volatile unless we can put a lid on it. At the present moment there are far too many rumblings among the triad groups for my liking.”

“You could say that again,” said a voice from the back of the room.”

Jiang Ng’s eyes set upon the detective who had made the comment. “Yes Gary …There have been some suspicious disappearances of the Rising Dragons’ hierarchy too which we feel is connected with the other triads. We suspect that the Black Panthers and Red Lanterns groups are geeing up for some triad war given that they sense some vulnerability within the Rising Dragons ranks at the moment.”

“Is this in any way connected with our current investigation on the Rising Dragons and the return of Samuel Li?” John So asked.

The same Bureau member who had made an earlier comment about her interjected stating, “Tony Wong is dead, and now it seems that Madame Cheung had been conspicuous by her absence. Do we know anything about his death and her mysterious disappearance Chief Inspector?”

“There could be a connection with Samuel Li’s return to Hong Kong given his modus operandi and Madame Cheung … but it is pure speculation at the moment Raymond. We seem to have hit a brick wall as far as what happened to them.”

“Do we have any leads Inspector?”

“There are many irons in the fire … but nothing concrete.”

Turning towards where Claire sat, Jiang continued. “Perhaps Claire Beauchamp can help with our investigations. We are after all one man down.”

“About time we had some females on the team.”

“I agree Murray … that’s why I assigned her to you and John … We all know your proficiency with the ladies. She should prove invaluable in our undercover work.”

“What about the Intel Eric was working on about Jonathon Randall?” John So asked in all seriousness.

“Nothing has been substantiated Johnny. There has been no basis whatsoever that leads to him being a member of the Rising Dragons. Although we had our suspicions, he’s come up clean.” Jiang replied concisely.

“So, what about Randall’s connection to the kidnapping of the actress Laoghaire MacKimmie?” Ian Murray added.

“Once again … nothing. It’s definitely cause for frustration on our behalf … but what can we do when the evidence is stacked in his favour? He did have an alibi.”

“Should we keep him under surveillance?” John asked decisively.

“I don’t see the need to. If something else occurs then by all means, but at the moment it’s a waste of resources when there are other pressing matters.”

Claire’s interest was immediately raised at his answers and noted the look that passed between Jiang Ng and his senior detective.

“So why are we here then sir?”

Looking around the room at those gathered he issued his orders. “I need each and every one of you to search out all of your contacts to see if indeed the Black Panthers or Red Lanterns are responsible for the death and disappearance of these members of the Rising Dragons’ triad.” He proceeded to display a picture of Tony Wong, Oliver Chan and Madame Cheung. Claire sat stony faced as he continued. “We need to know categorically who is responsible and bring them to justice.”

“Yes sir,” was the resounding declaration by all.

“This is top priority… We’re looking at a possible connection between the Rising Dragons and other rival triads that may have been responsible in any way for these mysteries. The repercussions of a triad war would be catastrophic. I expect some answers ASAP … That will be all. Dismissed.”

Each of those gathered, grabbed their files on the cases and exited the office. However, Inspector Ng motioned for Claire to stay behind with her detective mentors.

“John, I expect you and Murray to show Claire the ropes. She’s on your team after all.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m sure the three of you will be able to come up with something conclusive for the Bureau given all the expertise.”

“Certainly sir … we’ll get on it straight away.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they left their office the two detectives walked on either side of Claire. “Come on … we’re got a few informants that we need to chase up. They may have a couple of leads and some Intel that could focus on the triads and in particular the Rising Dragons and their rivalry with the Black Panthers.”

“Yeah … and it will get Inspector Ng off our backs for a while too.” Ian Murray replied.

Looking somewhat surprised Claire queried, “Why would you say that?”

“He’s been like a bear with a sore head of late. Jumpy and irritable too, as if someone is breathing down his neck while he breathes down ours.”

_This intel was just what Claire was looking for and corresponded with her initial suspicions about Inspector Ng’s demeanour. However, it was also shocking at the same time to think that the head of the OCTB may be the mole for the Rising Dragons._ “What’s caused that?”

“Who knows? … Inspector Ng plays his cards close to his chest. Despite his good looks, he’s a loner. He doesn’t seem to have many friends. He does like the night life though and is known to frequent the new nightclub The Triangle that has recently opened.

“That’s interesting.”

“Yeah … Davie Beaton saw him there last week … but he didn’t see him. Davie thought he better beat a speedy retreat before he was seen. He probably leads a double life,” Ian laughed. “It’s the quiet ones you have to watch you know.”

“I’ve heard about that nightclub; my neighbour goes there. I said I’d go with her tomorrow night.” Claire replied looking at the two men.

“Jonathon Randall is the owner of the club.”

“Really?”

“Hey! You could do some undercover reconnaissance while you’re there Claire.” Ian added enthusiastically.

“Perhaps that’s just what Inspector Ng has been doing,” she replied throwing a curve ball their way to gauge their opinion.

“What? … He was on a stakeout? … Checking out leads that Jonathon Randall is working for the Rising Dragons?” He asked incredulously. “Yeah … right!”

“But that’s what Eric was working on and you know what he said at the briefing,” John added, thinking himself that the Inspector was not as clean as he would like them all to believe.

Claire remembered only too well his exact words … _“Nothing has been substantiated. There has been no basis whatsoever that leads to Jonathon Randall being a member of the Rising Dragons. Although we had our suspicions, he’s come up clean.”_

And not only had he stated that, but she also recalled the conversation he’d had with the OCTB undercover cop in the corridor.

_“But sir he was onto something about the Rising Dragons’ triad.”_

_“His investigation was skewed … I personally checked his information and he was way out of line … not only that but I discovered his deception.”_

_The fact that Jonathon Randall’s investigation had gone nowhere rang alarm bells in Claire’s head. She suspected that considering his report a while ago at the meeting, it was entirely possible that Inspector Jiang Ng really was the mole._

“I don’t think so … I reckon he was checking out the ladies,” laughed Ian Murray.

“Nah! … that’s something you would do Ian.” John replied as in all innocence Ian Murray tried to hide the smile that reached his eyes.

“Humph!” He replied clearing his throat.

“Claire be careful tomorrow night,” John warned a little concerned that she might fall foul of Jonathan Randall if she met him at the nightclub.

“I will,” she replied confidently to array his trepidation, then changing the subject asked, “So where are we going first?”

“I think we’ll check on our informant and see what news he has for us … Come on let’s go.”


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire reports back to Section One with important Intel about her suspicions and with extra information about the triads with the names of potential suspects for Fergus to run a check on. Jamie returns to Section One just in time to hear the briefing.

**CHAPTER 61**

When Claire returned to her apartment that night, she dropped her keys on the bureau, kicked off her shoes and padded into her living room.

_It had been a very eventual day and she had important intel that Fergus needed to know. Her meeting with Inspector Ng and the briefing had raised many concerns for her that may eventually lead to the one who was passing on information to the Rising Dragons. Hopefully this intel would bring their End Game closer and her mission at the OCTB to a quick conclusion. Having spent a month or more on the Madame Cheung mission profile with Jamie, she hoped that this one would be brief. It would mean that they were making rapid inroads to a final conclusion and would be a win-win for Section One. All being well then, hopefully Operations and Madeline would grant her and Jamie some much needed downtime when the mission was completed. She would really love to lay on a breach somewhere far away from Hong Kong and chill out for a while._

With these encouraging thoughts in mind Claire flopped down on the couch and immediately got in touch with Section One.

“Fergus are you there?” 

_“I’m here Beauchamp. Have you got something?”_

He listened as Claire relayed some of the new Intel that had been discussed at the briefing and some of her other concerns that she had noted. However just before severing the communiqué with him she stated, “There is one other thing …” 

_“Yeah?”_ He replied listening intently as she elaborated on the extra information and what she had observed since being at the OCTB.

“… Did you get all that Fergus?” 

_“Geeze Claire … I’ll have to clear that with Operations,”_ he stated gobsmacked at what she had told him. 

“Then, do it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fergus took off his comm. unit and stared at his computer screen for several minutes just absorbing the information that Claire had communicated. Her words kept reverberating in his head. _Could it be possible? Had Inspector Jiang Ng been the one to suppress the Intel concerning anyone associated with the Rising Dragons? Was he working directly for Sun Yee Lok or somebody else? Was the head of the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau really the plant? Claire had said it was entirely possible that he was the mole. Was there a triad war looming? Operations and Madeline wouldn’t like that. Were they closer to finding Jonathon Randall? If all this proved to be accurate then this was epic news that his superiors needed to hear._

So much information filled his brain with possibilities that needed to be checked, but he would relish the challenge of finding the connections Section One needed to ascertain the best way to profile the next stage of the mission. Fergus was shocked by the Intel Claire had passed on and he couldn’t wait to inform Operations in person. Leaving his communications station, he hurried along the corridors of Section towards the Perch. Her info had blown his mind. It seemed that she may have found out the very evidence that Section needed to make a move and sooner than they would have expected. If this data proved to be true then Section One would be expecting a visit from Inspector Jiang Ng in the not too distant future.

While walking briskly along the corridors towards the Perch, Fergus hurriedly rounded a corner and nearly ran smack dab into Operations. A little out of breath he stopped short just before bumping into Section One’s leader.

“Sir, I was just on my way to come see you,” he stated breathlessly.

“What is it Mr Claudel?”

“I’ve just received a message from Claire. Intel that she’s found out could be promising in capturing not only the mole at the OCTB but also Jonathon Randall.”

Operations was pleased. “Excellent … Anyone we already know?”

“No.”

“Who then?” He asked a little impatiently. _Dougal Mackenzie always expected his techie to have the answer before he asked the question rather than have nothing concrete to report. Why waste his time? If he was not on the ball already and had found out something relevant then this was a wasted conversation._

However, Fergus couldn’t contain his enthusiasm and blurted out the most damaging update. “Claire suspects that it may be the chief of the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau himself … Inspector Jiang Ng.”

“Do we have Intel on him?”

“I’m working on it now.”

Operations quickly changed his tune realising that his techie was indeed following through on Claire’s Intel. “Good to hear Fergus. I’m glad that you have made some inroads this will be beneficial when we debrief.”

“Claire has confirmed our suspicions that Jonathon Randall may be involved with the Rising Dragons also.”

“Good.”

“She’s made plans for surveillance of The Triangle nightclub tomorrow night to check out the possibility that Inspector Jiang Ng is involved with Jonathon Randall and has connections to the Rising Dragons.”

The news was getting better. “Excellent.”

“There was one other thing too sir.”

“What?”

“The OCTB is checking out rival triads … it seems that there is suspicion amongst them over Tony Wong and Madame Cheung.”

“Get on it ASAP Fergus. We need to keep ahead of their investigations. There’s always the possibility that someone may recognise Claire and then her cover will be compromised and all our good work will be for naught.”

“I’m on it.”

“You have 24 hours. Can you handle it?”

“Yes sir … I can work within that time frame.”

“Good. Then proceed.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fergus Claudel returned to Systems with orders to cover all bases. Because they had invested so much time, energy and resources on the Rising Dragons’ missions, Section had been stretched a little thin. It had been their main priority despite all the other missions of late, but they had come too far to go back now. If Claire’s cover was compromised Fergus knew he would be in deep trouble, after all it was, he who devised the mission profile for her in the first place. However, he had anticipated any glitches that could occur and had a contingency back-up plan as a failsafe. Jamie’s return was imminent for the mission in Senegal had taken less time than anticipated, and that would be a good thing too if he was needed on this mission as support for Claire.

Immediately sitting down at his console, Fergus set to work. He hoped he would have all that he needed by the morning when Jamie was due to return then he would be able to debrief his leaders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Madeline entered the Perch to find Operations in an animated discussion on the phone. He acknowledged her presence with a glance and nod then returned to his conversation. 

“Colum … We haven’t heard from you in a while.”

_“So how are things in Section One Dougal?”_

“Good … Thank you.”

_“Any development on Sun Yee Lok?”_

“As a matter of fact … there is. We’re getting closer.” Operations replied giving his superior no more information that the bare minimum. There was no way in hell that he or Madeline wanted any interference from their governing body at Oversight with this mission. Column, as its leader, had always been a thorn in their side and they tolerated him at best. 

_“Excellent. I see One is maintaining its success rate. The previous missions have severely handicapped the Rising Dragons interests.”_

“Thank you brother. I appreciate you saying that. We’re doing what we can.”

_“Oversight would expect nothing less. Am I right?”_

“But of course.”

_“Keep me informed. You have fifteen days. Goodbye Dougal.”_

“Colum.”

Dougal’s reply was succinct as usual whenever he spoke with his brother and replacing the receiver in its cradle, he turned to look at Madeline who asked, “He was pleased?”

“Oh, yes. He wants a complete report in fifteen days. I want him to think he’s getting one … understood?”

“Perfectly.”

“Fergus says that Claire has provided early Intel that has given us an exceptional projection and he has been working on it. We should know something soon.”

“So, we’re making excellent progress then.”

“Yes, I’ve seen the numbers.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

While they were discussing Colum Mackenzie’s call, suddenly there was a beep and an operative’s voice echoed in the Perch. “Sir, James Fraser has returned.”

“Send him in.”

Glancing towards Madeline with a look that spoke volumes Operations stated, “Fergus or Murtagh must have sent word to him. He’s obviously escalated the Mission to have returned so quickly.”

“Yes … but nothing should surprise us where Jamie is concerned,” she replied.

“You’re right as usual Madeline.”

The two leaders of Section One turned when their Level 5 Operative entered the Perch and stood at ease. Jamie was an excellent operative … their best really … and if he could contain a situation quicker than expected then he would do so. However, they suspected that the expediency of this mission was accelerated because he would want to know how Claire was faring on her new assignment. Jamie would never admit that this was the case but they knew there was a close bond between the two operatives that could not be shaken no matter how hard they had tried. As of yet, they could not ascertain if it was a romantic bond or just one of mentor and material despite Madeline suspecting that it was more than platonic. 

They both stated as James Fraser stood waiting for Operations to speak. “Welcome back James.”

“Thank you.”

“The mission was successful.”

“Verra.”

“Excellent. Your team managed 100% containment quicker than we thought.”

“Yes.”

His superior then cut to the chase and told Jamie of the status of the triad mission. “You’ll be pleased to know that Fergus has new Intel on the Rising Dragons. So unfortunately, you won’t be having any downtime.”

“You will be on Close Quarters Standby as there will be a new mission pending to Hong Kong tomorrow,” Madeline added watching Jamie intently to see his reaction to this information. However, there was not even the blinking of an eye as he stood there listening to what his leaders had to say.

“Fine.”

Operations continued. “There’s a briefing later this afternoon. Your Senegal debrief can wait.”

“It’s finished.” Jamie stated matter-of-factually with his usual succinct statement.

“Very well then …. have it on my desk ASAP.”

“Yes sir.”

“That will be all. You can go, Fraser.”

Both leaders stood as one and watched the retreating back of their Level 5 operative … then glanced at one another without needing to say a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankfully, he had written his debrief on the Senegal mission on the Section plane on his return, and having given his report to Operations as requested, Jamie made his way to the Ready Room to grab some much needed shut eye before being summoned to the briefing table later that afternoon. Although his body ached from the bruising he had incurred on this past mission, he hadn’t sustained any major injuries. It was nothing that some much-needed rest wouldn’t fix and it was all he required to replenish and revitalise his spirit. His team members were not so lucky though, and were in Medical being checked out.

Knowing that his Claire was safe and all was well was the best news he could have received, but he needed to hear her voice to know for sure. His first priority, therefore, before his weariness took its toll was to contact his love as to his return to Section One.

“Sass-en-ach…”

Her name rolled off his tongue in a loving caress.

Jamie had not had any communication with Claire at all since his meeting with Superintendent Zheng and her beginning her undercover operation at the OCTB. He knew that she would be wondering why he had not had any contact with her and no doubt by now Claire was getting a little testy due to the lack of interaction. However, the Senegal mission had taken him away from Section One as well as taking all his efforts to contain the matter so that he could return as soon as possible. The mission had also been fraught with danger and he needed to have his full concentration on what was at stake and knew that Claire would worry if she knew that the situation was hostile.

No doubt his Sassenach had her ear to the ground in the early stages of her transfer and was keeping a watchful eye on the comings and goings at the Bureau. Jamie knew that she was more than capable and was an exceptional operative who could take care of herself, but that didn’t mean that he never worried about her, because he did. His Claire was always on his mind and her voice haunted his thoughts at night when he closed his eyes. They were partners who were also lovers and her welfare would always be of the utmost priority to him. He patiently waited for a reply from the other end and closed his eyes in relief when he heard Claire reply. The sound of her dulcet tone in his ear was like a soothing balm to his weary body. 

_“Ja-mie …”_

He could hear the relief and longing in Claire’s voice as she uttered his name so achingly while her voice caressed each syllable of Jamie as if she was placing kisses to his lips. God how he had missed her. He’d missed her terribly, missed the sound of her voice, missed seeing her by his side and he’d missed the kisses they shared. He was trembling with it, with the need to see her, touch her, have her tight against him. Nothing else mattered. There’d be words, there needed to be words, but those could wait. Everything could wait. The thought of having her seem near is what he had wanted most of all. Just the sound of her voice was enough to feel her presence and Jamie hung on to the sound of his name on her lips.

It had been a couple of weeks and he longed to see her and all he really wanted to do was hold his Sassenach in his arms. However, knowing that he might see her soon made the separation a little more bearable. Madeline had said that another mission to Hong Kong was being planned and no doubt he would be on a surveillance team and that was why he was on Close Quarters Standby. The mission could be set in motion at any moment and he needed to be prepared but hopefully he could catch some shuteye before leaving.

The intel that Fergus had been correlating meant that the new mission would be in play shortly after the briefing this afternoon and that another triad member would soon be a guest at Section One. It could very well be the lead they were after to finally get closer to finding Sun Yee Lok. These peripheral members of the Rising Dragons had all given Section vital information but as yet the Dragon Head had remained elusive. Perhaps this time he would slip up and be more visible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“Fraser! … Briefing in 10 minutes!”_

The sound of Operations’ directive woke him from his sleep. How long he’d slept for he didn’t know. It mustn’t have been that long but it was enough to give him the energy he needed. Jamie got up and made his way to the Briefing Room.

Operations was standing in front of the briefing table while Fergus, Murtagh, Abernathy, Wakefield and Madeline were seated quietly waiting. Jamie was the last to arrive. He took his seat without so much as a look at those gathered, and sitting stony faced with his blank patented stare, he waited for Operations to begin the debrief.

As if to stress the importance of this mission, Dougal Mackenzie leaned his hands on the briefing table, glanced briefly at all those who were gathered then he began to speak without any preamble. 

“Claire has provided us with the names of people she suspects are the mole and members of the Rising Dragons triad. Detective Raymond Koo … Undercover Agent Eric Yong … and Inspector Jiang Ng.”

Madeline leaned back in her chair and stated, “We have to assume that the mole could be any one of these three OCTB operatives and he is working for the Rising Dragons.”  
Looking directly at Jamie she added, “We need to find out which one.”

“Did Claire elaborate on why she suspected these men?” Jamie asked trying to decipher in his own mind who may be the most logical one to be the mole at the OCTB.

“Raymond Koo asked questions as to Madame Cheung’s disappearance. Was he trying to ask if they knew who was involved in her mysterious disappearance or merely asking an innocent question? Claire wasn’t sure but the Inspector was of the view that another triad group was responsible,” Fergus declared before summarizing further. “Eric Yong was taken off a surveillance case on Jonathon Randall. Perhaps he too was getting too close to exposing him as a triad member and the Chief Inspector clipped his wings.” 

Jamie said nothing just nodded his assent leaving him with the most obvious choice which ultimately would have been Claire’s as well. These two men were not the spy.

Glancing around at those gathered Fergus Claudel added more clarification. “I cross-correlated data found on each of these men and discovered that each one has had contact with Jonathon Randall who is linked to the Rising Dragons.”

“So, guilty by association?”

“Yes Jamie, but we feel that the others are mere passing associations of no consequence and more than likely just doing their job.” Madeline interjected. “However, our main focus is on Inspector Ng and Jonathon Randall himself.”

Continuing Operations then relayed his synopsis. “Claire’s Intel would suggest our mole had help from the highest level or is privy to classified information. Therefore, Inspector Jiang Ng … the head of the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau is our main target.”

Pulling up a Blue Screen of a Chinese man who it was difficult to gauge his correct age but probably was round about 35 to 40 years old, he indicated to his Techie to relay what he had discovered. “Fergus?”

“Inspector Jiang Ng is a hard nosed elusive leader who projects an image of ruthlessness. He has risen within the ranks quickly and has been well decorated for services in fighting crime in Hong Kong. He’s suave, brash and confident … has plenty of money to throw around and enjoys nightclubbing and gambolling.”

“On his salary this would suggest he is getting a kickback from someone.” Madeline stated before Operations spoke again.

“Our Intel also suggests that he always seems to be one step ahead of the other police departments which impresses his superiors but his methods in apprehending suspects borders on viciousness.”

Once more Fergus elucidated the intel he had managed to find out. “The other reason is his clever manoeuvring of department personnel and his tactics in predicting triad behaviour with the help of his highly placed police informers. He is excellent in playing one police department against the other which interfered with each others’ investigations to the point that they blocked each other out, bringing investigations to a standstill … except for those he had instigated.”

“This is highly suspicious.” Madeline concluded which left those at the briefing agreeing with her.

“Exactly.”

“For that he was not well liked, but this doesn’t seem to bother him. Inspector Jiang Ng it would seem is far too smooth, too in the know, too enlightened and for that reason, Claire has him earmarked as someone to watch closely.”

Operations briefly straightened as he studied everyone’s perception of Fergus’s Intel before continuing. “The second important man is Jonathon Randall. He’s of British and Chinese ancestry and an entrepreneurial multi-millionaire who is the owner of _The Triangle_ nightclub.”

Jamie listened intently as his leader continued but what he heard next gave him cause to be a little concerned.

“Claire has told us that she will be in attendance at the nightclub Saturday night, and will debrief in the morning,” Operations stated dropping the Blue Screen’s remote back onto the table as he concluded the briefing. “This means that she will be in the key position to survey the premises and to make contact with this Jonathon Randall.” He then had the final word, “We’re converging on the mole. But we have a couple of options. … I’d like your input Jamie.” 

Nodding he replied, “Of course. I’ll work up a profile.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Claire spend the evening at The Triangle nightclub and she meets Andrew Ma, her boyfriend. Although he is a musician, the name of his band has Claire thinking that there may be more to him than meets the eye.

**CHAPTER 62**

“Hey Claire! We’re here,” Karen exclaimed enthusiastically as the two girls’ taxicab pulled up outside the hottest nightspot in town, The Triangle nightclub. 

Getting out of the cab, Claire took in her surroundings, and the club appeared to be a refurbished warehouse in a trendy area of Hong Kong. It was a sleek modern three storey building with a triangular shaped roof with steel beams intersected in the same shape jutting out under the roof line. A large neon sign graced the front of the building again in a triangular shape advertising the nightclub’s name which blinked on and off at intervals alluding to what the premises was used for. It was very impressive and the glows from the muted ground lighting led the way to where two burley bouncers were standing vetoing those who wanted entrance to the establishment.

The two women excitedly made their way toward the club and joined the line of patient patrons cordoned off beside a succession of velvet ropes that stretched along the footpath. The vibe was already lively for those waiting to gain entry and Claire could only imagine that inside would be similar. Several couples started hugging each other in excitement as the queue began to move forward happy that they were getting closer to the entrance. There were beautiful young girls dressed in provocative mini dresses eager to enter and see what conquests the night would bring and then there were the male patrons who could be seen eyeing off the girls in line. Karen turned to Claire, rolled her eyes and smiled as they studied the dynamics of the people queued up. Whenever a patron was let in through the double doors, they could hear the powerful beat of the dance music blaring from inside the nightclub. Laser lights were seen rapidly changing colours in the windows as well showing that there was one heck of a party going on inside.

As Karen and Claire edged closer to the front of the queue, it was obvious that the nightclub enforced a dress code to ensure that a certain type of clientele was in attendance at the venue. All the hip young Hong Kong clubbers were dressed to impress as too were the two friends. The Triangle certainly was the place to be seen as was evidenced by people being turned away. They noticed the crestfallen looks of one couple banned for wearing sneakers and jeans who were denied entry to the club by the door bouncers.

“Are you excited?” Karen asked enthusiastically glancing at Claire.

“I am. Thanks for asking me.”

“This is the trendiest new nightclub in town and although it’s only been opened a little while it’s busy every night.”

“How do you know all that Karen?”

She leaned in and smiled spiritedly, “Because my boyfriend is in the band playing tonight.”

“Ah. So that’s why where here? To hear your boyfriend’s band? And here I thought this was just going to be a girls’ night out,” Claire laughed in response.

“Of course, that’s why Claire, but not the only reason,” she answered with a bemused grin on her face, “And it’s because … I really, really want you to meet him.”

“Well then, I hope they let us inside so that I can meet …?”

“Andrew … Andy Ma.”

“What does he do in the band?”

Karen gave Claire an enigmatic smile. “He plays the guitar and other things.”

“Sounds intriguing. Is he any good at these other things?”

“What?” Karen replied a little taken aback by her questions.

“Is he a good guitar player?” Claire clarified looking at her friend.

“I think he is, but I’ll let you be the judge of that once we are inside.” 

Since they had been standing in line, the queue had grown longer and stretched as far as the eye could see, nonetheless they gradually moved closer to the front of the line as they waited to enter. Finally, it came to their turn. When they approached the two muscular security bouncers at the main door who were screening those who they would let enter into the nightclub, the two women smiled broadly.

“Hello … Jimmy.”

The very large, stoic man showed little emotion. “Hey Karen … You here to see Andy again?”

“Yeah … but this time it’s a surprise for my friend.”

The bouncer gave Claire the once over as he ran a handheld metal detector over her body, then did the same to Karen.

“Sorry ladies but I need to see some I.D. Not you Karen but your friend here … I will need to see your identification lady. Legal reasons you know.”

“Sure.”

“I need to see your phone too.”

“Why?” Claire requested for explanation.

“We have a strict no photo policy in order to protect the clubbing experience of our patrons.”

Rummaging in her purse she drew out her driver’s licence and her phone. The bouncer gave the licence a perfunctory glance but he placed some tape over the smart phone camera lens before giving it back to her.

“Is that all?”

‘Yes, you are free to enter now. Enjoy yourselves and Andy’s performance.”

“Thanks Jimmy:

“Come on Claire. Let’s go in and have some fun.“

“Yes let’s.” Claire replied as the two friends made their way inside The Triangle nightclub for an evening of revelry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire’s eyes had to adjust to the darkness after first entering the club and when they did, she slowly glanced around inside. The two girls stood on a platform overlooking the main area with a curved stairwell leading down to the main dance floor. The interior of The Triangle was grand, opulent and so massive. It was very impressive and certainly was a trendy and upscale establishment with luxurious furnishings and expensive décor. 

It featured a sunken dance floor and upstairs there was a balcony with large banquette style booths to sit and chill in. There was another grand double staircase leading up to the balcony plus the one down to where people were dancing, awesome lights and mirror balls hung from a high ceiling, there was a photo booth, a DJ section and a large stage where a live band was playing. Claire wondered if that was Karen’s boyfriend’s band, if so then they had the crowd in the palm of their hands. There was also a long lit up bar that took up one whole wall and a smaller, more intimate bar on the balcony level.

Obviously, it was the place for celebrities, movie stars and the well-heeled to hang out. What stood out too were the neon signs aligned on the walls and the large signage with The Triangle name emblazed in lights. There were multiple levels for action and interaction, and Claire noticed that patrons were jiving to the music in the dimly lit interior. It appeared that Jonathon Randall had done his homework and The Triangle was a very lucrative nightclub for it was obvious that business was booming. It was very crowded tonight and clearly, he had a great investment that would more than likely bring in a considerable amount of revenue.

It was evident too, that The Triangle had a fast-paced, loud, and raucous atmosphere. The music was even louder than what they had heard whilst waiting outside and seemed to reverberate through Claire’s whole body. The pulsing beat of the bass frequencies coming through the huge sound system almost felt like her spine was turned into a vibrator that shook her entire body. Making a quick summation of her surroundings, she noted several things that stood out. The blaring bass, amplified through the speakers from the guitarist on stage seemed to make the room shake as dancing bodies tangled together. She also noticed that people had crowded the bar area as well where guys were buying a few drinks to muster up the courage to speak to a hot girl. If some of the patrons were taking drugs it was difficult to say given the emotional high and happy atmosphere that was evident as soon as they had walked in the door.

Karen too, looked around at those gathered, then she glanced at Claire exclaiming happily, “Electrifying isn’t?”

The music was loud, very loud and the two girls could hardly hear themselves speak. “What?”

Laughing, she repeated her words a little louder this time, “I said it’s exciting.”

“It is,” Claire replied leaning in and nearly shouting her answer at Karen’s ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Making their way down the staircase into the hub of the action, they were surrounded by bodies everywhere on the dance floor and the pounding rhythm of the music from the live band had the crowd pumping with excitement. The revellers seemed to be having the time of their lives as they either danced on the different levels of the nightspot to the pulsating live music, or stood listening to the band play on the stage and moshing with arms thrusting in the air and head-banging to their favourite songs of the five-man group.

You couldn’t really see the dance floor as it was wall to wall people bopping to the rhythm. The whole scene seemed so exciting and couples on the dance floor were engaged in all types of dancing rituals from the sexual mating of attraction to the uninhibited dance movements like no one was watching them. Beautiful women and handsome men were checking out each other no doubt canvassing for a sexual partner for later in the night, while others were trying to engage in conversation in some of the quiet areas set apart around the dance floor.

The atmosphere was electric. Laser lights illuminated the dance floor, and light reflected off the large mirror covered disco balls hanging from the ceiling, danced across the walls. Multicoloured strobe lighting, rigged to follow the music, blinked on and off while changing colours to the beat of the music. The light shows only intensified the experience of the revellers, for those dancing looked like they were moving in slow motion. Moving light beams flashed from the stage and the smoke billowing from the smoke machine only complicated visibility. However, there was just enough light for Claire to make out faces in the crowd and she adjusted her glasses to activate her surveillance of the patrons for Fergus’ benefit back at Section One. But as yet, she could not make out anyone of significance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karen and Claire cautiously made their way through the crowd and across the dance floor as best they could. They were jostled from time to time from those dancing but they managed to make headway through the crowd if they stayed on the periphery. Karen led the way, however, in the loud atmosphere it was nearly impossible to hear anything but the music and a few random snippets of shouted conversation from each other.

Tapping Claire on the shoulder Karen pointed to some seating across the room. “See that empty booth over there,” she practically shouted as her voice was drowned out in the noise.

“Yeah.”

“If we get separated … I’ll meet you there. Okay?”

Claire nodded that she had understood her instructions as she unobtrusively cast her eyes around the venue ever vigilant. She also activated a camera hidden in her necklace, to provide Section One with a broader view of the interior of the club. She surveyed the crowd for anyone that stood out as well as noting where the security guards were posted around the venue. Glancing up to the balcony she noticed members of the security team watching inconspicuously over the clubbers below. However, the two women unfortunately did get separated from each other in the crowd and Claire got swept up in the revelry taking place on the dance floor. She felt a hand reach out of nowhere from between the gyrating bodies, cop a feel of her derriere, and then vanish as quickly as it appeared. If the move was intentional or accidental it still caused her to glance around to see if anyone looked suspicious.

Casing the crowd for any anomalies, Claire’s nose was assaulted by the familiar smell of alcohol, tobacco smoke, perfume and sweat from the dancers packed tightly together. She continued to make her way through the crowded throng to the other side of the room, but another douche bag materialized out of thin air. Grabbing her hands, the man twirled her around the dance floor then held her flush to his chest while pressing Claire’s arms against the sides of her body. Holding her tight, he started rubbing his crotch against her backside. Unfazed, Claire merely dropped her weight down swiftly by mimicking a fast squat. Then she shifted her hips to the side and using her open palm struck hard and fast to his groin area until he released his grip. Lunging forward slightly, she quickly threw her elbow back to the man’s belly and he doubled over in pain.

He let go and grabbing his stomach cowered away, muttering under his breath, “Bitch!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Making it to the other side of the dance floor, Claire saw Karen waving to her and made her way over to where she was waiting. As she sat down, Karen nodded towards where the band was playing on stage.

Leaning her head close to Claire’s so that she could hear her every word, she asked, “Do you see that tall, good looking guy singing and playing the guitar?”

“Which one? … There are five of them Karen.”

The handsome one obviously. The one with the long, dark hair and moustache. He’s the lead vocalist. Well? What do you think?” She asked inquisitively.

“Not my type but whatever floats your boat,” Claire replied laughing.

“Well I think he’s adorable.”

“That’s all that matters then.”

“I’m sure you’ll like him too, when you meet him.”

While they waited for the band to finish their bracket, they watched the patrons having a great time until the band took a well-earned break. However, the music didn’t stop, neither did the partying and dancing. There was a DJ booth located at the opposite end of the dance floor. Some of the crowd took this chance to have a rest and get a drink while others filed over to where the nightclub’s resident Disc Jockey began to play a mix of songs of the most broadcasted tunes from the Top 40 as well as recorded dance and pop music through the powerful PA system. The replacement band began setting up their instruments while Andy Ma’s band packed theirs away.

While the crowd was engaged with the DJ, the other guys in the band left the stage to meet up with several eager groupies hanging around trying to catch their attention, or girlfriends who were waiting for them. When Karen’s guy had finished placing his guitar on its stand, he came down the stairs to where she was waiting for him. Smiling she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Claire watched their intimate interaction as they kissed each other again. Then with their arms around one another they headed in her direction.

“Claire … this is my guy,” Karen gushed smiling up at her man then back at Claire.

“Hi … I’m Karen’s neighbour Claire.” She smiled at the tall man thinking that they made a lovely couple.

“I’m Andy. I’m the bass guitarist and lead singer.”

“So, it’s you who is responsible for that pulsating beat that had me thrumming to my bones.”

“Yep … Guilty.” Andy replied placing his hands in the air then grinning at her.

“What’s the name of you band?”

“Dragon.”

The name made Claire do a double take, but she remained calm and said, “You’re bloody good by the way.”

“Thank you, Claire.”

_She thought he was a little reticent with his answers and didn’t really look her in the eye as if he was quite shy and reserved, which was a little strange given that he was the bass guitarist and lead singer. Usually they were more extroverted but perhaps that was just for show. However, the name of his band gave her cause to reflect. Was there some connection there to the Rising Dragons or was it just symbolic of Chinese culture that the dragon was revered? Either way, it was food for thought and made her look at Andy Ma in a whole new light. Did Karen know that he may be someone that was not really who he said he was? She seemed to be besotted with him. She would hate to think that her friend had been duped by this guy, just because he was a rock star and good looking._

When he sat down Andy possessively placed his arm on the back of Karen’s chair and the looks that they were giving each other made Claire feel like a third wheel. The two had eyes only for each other and so Claire made an excuse to give them some alone time.

“I’m going over to the bar to get a drink; can I get you guys anything?

Without taking their eyes off each other Andy said, “Thanks Claire. I’ll have a beer.”

“Me too,” Karen replied enamoured with her guy.

The message was received loud and clear that they wanted to be alone, so Claire got up to leave the booth. “Okay you two … I’ll be back in a jiff.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once more she had to navigate her way through the gyrating bodies on the dance floor as she made her way to the bar. It was the fastest way across the room to the bar and this time she twirled around from time to time giving Fergus a clear view of the patrons at the nightclub. Her body moved to the rhythm of the music as more sweaty bodies brushed up against her. Luckily, she didn’t come across the guy who had called her a bitch and she hoped that Fergus had a facial of him just in case he was a triad member.

“You getting this Claudel?” Claire whispered as she strolled over closer to the bar to order some drinks.

_“Yeah.”_

“Anything?”

_“No nothing yet. None of the faces that you’ve captured so far are recognizable in our system.”_

“Maybe Jonathon Randall’s not here tonight.”

_“Maybe.”_

“Anything on the guy I decked?”

_“Nothing showed up in our data files. He’s an innocent.”_

“Pity.”

When Claire finally arrived on the other side of the room, there were people four deep at the bar trying to hold out cash hoping that one of the bartenders noticed them and that they could order their drinks or cocktails. There were mostly men at the bar and a few attractive women were flirting with the single guys obviously enticing them to purchase more drinks and drive drink sales up. No wonder Jonathon Randall had good business acumen. He certainly had the formula for making money. Alcohol reduced inhibitions and it was the natural choice to boost a guy’s courage towards interactions with the fairer sex and judging by the four deep queues then this was a possibility. They jostled each other to make their way back out from the throng of people at the bar without spilling the drinks they had paid for but sometimes with little success.

Claire, however, succeeded in returning to Karen and Andy without spilling a drop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The DJ had finished his session and the dancers were now milling around on the dance floor or chatting at the tables on each level. Karen, Andy and Claire engaged in polite conversation in their booth as they waited for the backup band to begin their repertoire. When the group finally belted out a rock tune, the throbbing beat of the music was so ear-splitting and pounding that they could barely hear themselves speak.

Leaning towards her friend, Claire shouted trying to be heard above the din. “This rock music sure is deafening isn’t it?” But she still wasn’t heard.  
“What? What did you say?” Karen asked.

“Never mind. It’s not important,” Claire replied giving her a wry smile.

However, Karen wasn’t paying much attention to her or the band, as all of her attention was focused on her boyfriend. Andy Ma and her friend sat huddled together oblivious to everything and everyone but each other as he whispered sweet nothings in Karen’s ear. 

Sitting back in the booth, Claire unobtrusively scanned the room this way and that, to give Fergus another 180-degree view of the setting. Many couples were still dancing while others were sitting with friends relaxing and having drinks. Out of the corner of her eye Claire noticed several young Chinese men acting a little suspiciously who may be a possible lead to Jonathon Randall but it seemed that nothing was forthcoming.

Taking a little sip of her drink of whisky, she immediately thought of Jamie. _This was his favourite drink and she could recall the way she loved to watch as he savoured the taste on his lips. That thought then turned to the taste of his lips on hers and Claire suddenly had a feeling of melancholy wash over her. She missed him terribly and wished he was here now doing the things that Andy was doing to Karen. The sound of his voice as his warm breath caressed her ear was just a memory that she desperately wanted to repeat. The lilt of his beautiful Scottish brogue when he’d contacted her on his return to Section yesterday was better than nothing, but she wanted him here with her. She wanted him so very much that she hurt and she was a little jealous of the intimacy between her friend and her beau. “Oh Jamie … I wish you were here,” the voice in her head repeated again and again until she had to forcibly give herself a little shake to bring her back to reality._

_She needed an opportunity to nonchalantly broach the subject of the owner of The Triangle, Jonathon Randall._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Claire’s patience was rewarded when she finally found an opening when Andy Ma eventually turned away from his girlfriend and reached for his drink. He took a mouthful of his beer and looked over at Claire as she took another sip of her whisky. Fortunately, there was a little lull in the music, so she took the chance to ask him a few innocuous questions and to find out a little more about him.

“Karen is always talking about what a great guy you are Andy and I can see why.”

“Thanks Claire. I think she is wonderful too.”

“You’re a terrific musician too. So, is this your first gig at the nightclub?”

“No, the band is the resident one now. Jonathon Randall liked us so much that he offered us a permanent booking if we wanted it. We can still do a tour from time to time so it is a win-win for all the boys.”

“Is he the owner?”

“Yeah.”

“I was told at the bar, that the man who owns the nightclub is cute and … very good looking.” 

“Who? Jonathon Randall? I don’t think I’d call him cute … good looking maybe … but girls might think that.” He answered with a chuckle.

“Does he ever come here?”

He took another swallow of his drink. “Sometimes.”

“Oh … Is he here tonight?” Claire inquired enthusiastically.

“No, he’s not … He’s having a party next Saturday night, so, I guess he is off planning it tonight instead.”

Claire leaned towards him as if she was to tell him something that shouldn’t be eavesdropped. She lowered her voice. “I’ve also heard that he’s rich … very rich. Is that true?”

Andy smiled smugly as he sat back, “What do you think?”

“I think that he probably makes a packet from this nightclub. Karen said it is full every night.”

“Yeah … you could say that! I guess he’s just a savvy business man.”

“I’d love to meet him. I’m unemployed at the moment. Perhaps he might give me a job.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, Andy Ma didn’t have a chance to reply as that little lull disappeared as the band once again began to crank up the volume of their latest rendition of an AC/DC rock and roll classic. The infectious beat of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap soon had the crowd jumping again and even Claire pumped her hands in the air along to the music. Andy and Karen joined in the merriment too as the crowd went wild for the song and screamed along with the chorus with the lead singer. Then when the lead guitarist did a solo riff the crowd went nuts.

The pulsating rock music continued for several more songs until the band finished their set and also took a well-earned break to make way for the return of Andy Ma’s band, Dragon. Once the music stopped, there was excited chatter from those on the dance floor who had been listening to the previous band playing. Flushed patrons made their way to the bar for a much-needed drink, while others returned to where they were sitting for a breather before they would be back on the dance floor once more when Andy’s band returned to the stage to play.

Once the replacement musicians had finished their session, Andy got up ready to make his way back to the stage for his band’s next bracket. 

“Sorry girls … gotta go. We’re up next.” 

Karen was reluctant to let him go and grabbed hold of his arm. She raised her face to his and Andy bent down and gave her a quick kiss and a hug. Sadly, she released her hand but trailed her fingers down his arm until she clasped his hand. Andy pulled away and Karen slowly let go little by little until she had no choice but to let him walk away, although she tried to savour each touch until the very last moment.

He was about to move away when Claire asked eagerly, “Do you think Karen and I could get an invite to his party next Saturday?”

“It’s a private function … but I’ll see what I can do.”

Claire flashed him a megawatt grin. “Wow! Thanks … that would be great.”

“Enjoy the rest of the night girls … See ya babe!” Then turning towards Claire said, “‘Bye Claire. Nice meeting you.”

“Same Andy, … See ya on Saturday,” she added hopefully knowing that if he could pull off an invite then she would finally meet Jonathon Randall.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes to Claire’s apartment to debrief. Unfortunately, she has company but his Section hackles rise when he meets her neighbour.

**CHAPTER 63**

A couple of evenings after her visit to The Triangle nightclub, a knock sounded at Claire Beauchamp’s apartment door as she was preparing dinner. Making her way to the door, she checked her security panel first to see the identification of the caller then opened the door to find her neighbour Karen Yee standing there.

“Hi, come in,” she announced pleased to see her friend.

However, seeing the look on Karen’s face, Claire was a bit worried and inquired, “Hey! What’s up? You look like you could do with a stiff drink. How about a glass of wine? That will fix anything,” she said as a glum Karen followed her into the apartment.

“Thanks. I could certainly do with one after the day I’ve had.”

Claire went to the refrigerator and took out a chilling bottle of wine and two glasses from the cupboard. Twisting the cap off the bottle she headed back to the living room where Karen was sitting on the couch. Claire looked at her friend who seemed to be down in the dumps.

“Everything okay Karen?”

“Yes … No … Just some work issues. Nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure, that’s all it is? Anything I can do?” Claire pressed a comforting hand over Karen’s in empathy of her situation. She knew only too well about work issues.

“Thanks, but I’m sure things will be sorted out soon.”

“Well in that case … Instead of eating alone, why don’t you eat dinner with me. I found a new recipe for Bolognaise sauce today I wanted to try, so there is plenty if you would like to stay. You’d be most welcome,” Claire stated giving her friend an alternative option than having to go home to an empty apartment to prepare a meal alone.

“Thanks Claire, but I really can’t stay very long. I just popped in for a moment because Andy will be here soon. He has the night off from The Triangle and we’re going on a dinner date.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Claire replied pouring Karen a glass of wine and handing it to her before sitting down opposite her on a leather chair. Raising her glass to her lips, Claire looked at Karen as she took a sip of her wine. “So … other than your work issues … how was your day?”

Shaken from her melancholy Karen replied a little more enthusiastically. “Fantastic in fact … Andy sent me a text to say he had two passes for us for Jonathon Randall’s party Saturday night. That’s why I called in actually.”

“Hey … that’s great!”

“He said there were a lot of high flyers jetting in for the birthday bash.”

“Wow! So, it’s a birthday party for Mr. Randall?”

“Yes … he’s the birthday boy.”

“No wonder it’s a private occasion. It sounds like it’s going to be big night.”

“Yeah … it sure does. I’m so excited.”

“Me too now that Andy got us an invite.”

“Oh, one other thing … He told Mr. Randall he knew a girl who was looking for a job and he seemed interested.”

“Gee that’s great. Please thank him from me. I really appreciate it Karen.”

“He was only too happy to. He really liked you Claire and I know that Jonathon Randall will too. Andy says he is a great guy.”

“Is he?” was Claire’s open-ended question as to her meaning.

“He also said Mr Randall likes tall, brown haired women. You’ll knock his socks off.”

“You don’t say?” Claire laughed. “I can’t wait to meet him then. I just might get lucky.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly Karen had a little panic attack and Claire saw a perplexed expression cross her face. “But … but … I’ve got nothing to wear to a fancy party.” She looked at Claire with hopeful anticipation, “Want to go shopping tomorrow? I have the day off.”

Placing her wine glass on the coffee table and leaning forward in her chair Claire smiled. “Hmmm … I just might have something that would fit you,” she replied looking Karen in the eyes, “Come and have a look in my closet.”

Karen followed her into the bedroom while Claire rummaged in her wardrobe looking for the dress she had in mind for her friend. Finally finding what she wanted, she held up one particularly beautiful dress for Karen’s inspection.

“How about this? It would look perfect on you with your complexion. Try it on.” She stated excitedly as her friend’s eyes coveted the lovely cocktail dress Claire was holding.

“Ooooh! I like.”

Excitedly Karen put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror moving this way and that, striking different poses while admiring how the slinky red dress hugged her curves to perfection.

“I don’t even look like myself.”

Claire smiled at the transformation. “You look great. Keep the dress Karen.”

“Oh, no! … I couldn’t.”

“I insist. It was always too small for me.”

“I don’t know what to say,” she replied appreciatively and gave Claire a quick hug. “You’re the best friend and neighbour I’ve ever had.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whilst they were chatting and drinking their second glass of wine a soft knock rapped at the front door, but the two girls hardly heard the knock above the sound their laughter.

“Did you hear something? Claire asked as she turned her head in the direction of the door.

“No, I didn’t hear anything, I was laughing too much.”

Another knock sounded again, a little louder this time. 

“There it is again. I wonder who that could be?” Claire announced as she jerked her head up and looked over towards the front door.

“Oh my god, that’s probably Andy.” Karen gasped looking at her watch and realising that she had stayed longer than she had intended. “I hope you don’t mind but I left him a note to say where I was if I wasn’t at home.” She stood up as if to leave. “I really should go and get ready Claire.”

“No, sit down Karen, I’ll go and see who it is first. It might not be him.” 

Claire got up from the chair and went to answer the door, calling out, “Just a minute. I’m coming.” Then wondering if the unidentified stranger standing there really was Karen’s boyfriend, she called out. “Is that you Andy?”

A distinctive Scottish drawl she would know anywhere answered but with a slightly displeased tone echoed in her ears in reply. “Tis nae Andy.”

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!_ Her heart suddenly jumped into her mouth for Claire knew that voice. The sound of Jamie’s speech was music to her ears, but suddenly she was a little nervous. 

_It had been some time since they had seen each other and had only spoken briefly when he’d let her know he had returned from his mission. She wondered how she would react when she opened the door and saw his face. She knew that she would want to throw her arms around Jamie and kiss him senseless, but she had a visitor sitting in the living room. Nevertheless, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t show him how much she had wanted to see him. She would let her eyes tell Jamie how desperately she wanted to kiss him._

This time Claire checked the security panel. All that separated them was the wood panelling door. She stopped in her tracks with her hand resting on the handle to open it, but on seeing Jamie’s image before her, she gently touched the video screen. Her fingertips lightly stroked the screen in a caressing manner running her fingertips over the contours of his face before they lingered on his lips. Claire closed her eyes as if savouring the sensation of those lips on her own and seductively placed her fingertips to her mouth. Taking a breath, she didn’t realise she needed, she opened the door. As if in slow motion Claire raised her eyes and looked up at the person she had missed standing there.

“Hi.”

Jamie’s voice washed over her like an angel singing in her ears and Claire felt her body buckle at just that one little word spoken so intimately, that she could almost feel it kiss her heart. Her lips bowed in the most beatific smile and her eyes welled with tears of joy and happiness. She was so glad to see him. Spellbound by his presence at her door Claire just managed to find the words to softly speak his name.

“Ja-mie …”

James Fraser was standing on the threshold to her apartment in the hallway resting his arm against the doorjamb. It had been several months since he’d been to her Hong Kong apartment but now, he was here. Claire couldn’t take her eyes from his face and caressed his features as if she was peppering his face with kisses.

A slight smirk appeared on his mouth. “Were ye expectin’ someone else Sassenach?” 

Jamie raised an eyebrow as his eyes pierced her gaze. “This Andy perhaps?”

His tone of voice although measured and softly spoken, was a little intimidating tinged with interest and a little masked jealously. Penetrating blue eyes lowered to her lips aware of that hesitant bite Claire often did when nervous. Lifting his sharp gaze slowly back up to her eyes, Jamie captured her gape in the look that made her bones melt. Silently they looked at one another … the intense stare mesmerizing … until Claire broke the spell and found her voice.

“No … No … My friend thought it might be her boyfriend.”

She was a little hesitant in replying so he was aware that she had company, so Jamie gave Claire a platonic kiss on the cheek in greeting just in case her visitor was watching them. However, the touch of his lips to the cool skin of her cheek sent her heart palpating. It was the gentlest of kisses but it still curled her toes. Claire inhaled the masculine smell of her man and his aroma filled her nostrils and teased her senses until she felt as if she was floating. God, he smelt wonderful. She wanted to lean into Jamie’s body and feel his arms around her as his lips found their way to her mouth and deepened the kiss. He was looking at her as if he too couldn’t wait to kiss her properly for Jamie’s stabbing gaze at his Sassenach was smouldering with sexual intent. 

“Andy?” He replied a little tongue in cheek and with that raised eyebrow lift that turned her knees to water. His eyes never left her face, they were piercing and Claire suddenly felt a little frazzled.

“Y-yes … Andy … Andrew Ma,” she muttered.

“I see.”

Claire took a deep breath. She was finding it difficult to breathe and needed to calm her nerves. Finally, she mumbled, “How? … How are you Jamie?”

“Fine. You?”

“Fine.”

Azure, blue eyes slowly touched her form as if it were his hands that were caressing her body. His gaze travelled from head to toe before roaming back up to where Claire’s chest was pounding in a slow rise and fall. Jamie knew exactly what he was doing to her equilibrium and he was taking great pleasure in seeing his Sassenach begin to fall apart even though she was trying hard not to. He watched as Claire inhaled a breath though her slightly parted lips and he ached to pepper those lips that had been so pliant against his own. Leisurely his gaze wandered to the long column of her throat, where he could see the vein in her neck throbbing, before finally, resting on her kissable lips.

Claire closed her eyes unable to prevent the onslaught of feelings that just being near Jamie was doing to her. _She had a visitor, they were not alone, yet Jamie was seducing her with just his eyes. Oh, how she wished she could capitulate and fall int his arms. James Fraser was a sorcerer. He knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it. Her mentor and partner, was devouring her with his eyes and if not for the company in her lounge room, Claire knew he would have kissed her passionately in greeting._

“May I come in?” He asked.

“Oh …Yes, of course, …” she mumbled barely able to breathe and stepped sideways to let him inside.

James Fraser said nothing, but his clear blue gaze swept Claire from head to toe in the space of a heartbeat. They locked with her cerulean blue ones devouring her physique as he entered the apartment. As he came through the doorway, he cleverly caught Claire’s hand in one of his then reaching behind with his other hand he shut the door. Jamie stood there in the foyer for a moment lazily caressing the hand he was holding but his eyes told her that he really wanted to push her backwards against the wooded door frame, like he had done at the beach bungalow, and kiss her senseless. Captivated by the hands that had fleetingly touched hers, Claire’s gaze followed Jamie’s movements hungrily. It was as if time stood still, yet it was only but a moment. 

Reluctantly dropping her hand, he turned to Claire staring directly into her eyes mindful that they were not alone and that she had company. “I was in the area, so I thought I’d drop in to see how things were going,” he declared, speaking a little louder for her guest’s benefit.

Stepping further into the apartment Jamie followed Claire into the lounge room where he saw Karen Yee sitting on the couch. She quickly stood up to greet him and Claire introduced them.

“Oh … Karen?” She gestured towards where Jamie was standing beside her. “This is an old friend of mine. Jamie … James Fraser.”

Eyeing the handsome stranger with interest, she smiled at him offering her hand out towards him in greeting, “Hi, I’m Karen Yee.”

“Pleased to meet ye,” was his cordial reply but his eyes were taking in her persona in a restrained blank stare. In his Section mind, James Fraser was analysing just who was this person and if she was a threat to Claire’s safety. This woman was a conundrum and hopefully Claire could shed some light on Karen Yee when he spoke to her alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire watched as her friend and Jamie simultaneously were covertly sizing each other up. She could sense a little tension between the two despite their outward show of civility towards each other, but she just put this down to Jamie being overly cautious and Karen as being curious as to who was her male friend.

Trying to diffuse the stalemate Claire asked, “Would you like a whisky Jamie?”

“Thank ye Claire.”

She gave him a wary glance as she left the two of them sitting in the lounge room whilst she went to get him a dram of whisky. Claire’s eyes had told him no inquisition, however, as soon as she was out of sight, James Fraser looked probingly at her friend and asked, “So, have ye known Claire long?”

“Uh … oh … a couple of months. I’m Claire’s neighbour. I live across the hallway.”

“How did the two of ye meet?”

“In the corridor actually, but I had seen Claire jogging in the park many times before I realised, she was my neighbour. She loves jogging and so do I …” Karen replied with a little too much emphasis, “… and we just hit it off. We’ve been friends ever since and often jog in the park together.”

Jamie took note of this information and continued his questioning. “Are ye a personal trainer then Karen?”

“No, I’m an interior designer.” 

Claire soon returned with a glass of whisky in her hand, hoping that the two were getting along and hadn’t killed each other in her absence. The tension however, still hung in the air between them. “I hope Jamie hasn’t been asking too many questions Karen. He tends to do that.”

“Oh, no more than usual.” Her voice was guarded however, as if he had indeed been questioning her a lot. He was learning about her but she still knew nothing about who he was.

“We’re just gettin’ to know each other ye ken,” was Jamie patented reply not taking his eyes from her neighbour’s face.

With her back to Karen, Claire raised an eyebrow at him and handed the whisky to Jamie who was sitting in the chair opposite her friend. His unspoken reply was that it was necessary to question this stranger for he needed to know who she was, how they met and why she had ingratiated herself into her life. Jamie reached out to take the glass of whisky from her hands. As he did so, his fingers brushed Claire’s ever so fleetingly but with an intimacy that not only made her fingers tingle but made her heart skip a beat as well. 

Claire knew she needed to rein in these escalating feelings she had for Jamie or she would be a nervous wreck. She couldn’t let Karen see how much she was affected by his impromptu visit and hoped that Andy Ma would really knock on her door or that Karen would finally leave so that they could be alone. Trying to hold her feelings in check, she sat down on the couch next to Karen, picked up her own unfinished glass of wine and took a long drink nearly finishing all of it.

Karen noticed that this handsome man’s eyes glanced at Claire’s as he sipped nonchalantly from his glass, but he was also giving her looks that had her on the back foot. There was something about him that made her wary. Looking from one person to the other, Karen decided it was time to go before this man asked her any more probing questions.

“Claire … I think I need to get going. Andy will be here in a half an hour and I have to get ready …”

“Of course, have a great time tonight.”

“Yeah … Thanks …” 

Karen got up from the couch and was just about to move towards the front door when she stopped as another thought crossed her mind. “Are we still on for jogging in the morning?”

“Sure …” 

“Oh … and thanks for the dress. I love it.

“You’re welcome. Please thank Andy too, for getting the invites to Jonathon Randall’s party. I look forward to it next Saturday.”

“I will.” 

She cast a sly glance at James Fraser who was still looking at her with an indifferent look on his face, but Karen knew he was studying her despite the uninterested persona he was displaying. She could see it in his eyes that he was analysing her and her relationship with Claire. This man unnerved her so much so that she couldn’t wait to leave the apartment and get away from his scrutiny. 

“Nice … to meet you … Jamie,” she stated gritting her teeth and hoping that her voice sounded friendly.

“The same,” he replied amiably, however, his eyes slowly followed the Chinese girl as she made her way to the front door with Claire by her side.

_This was a woman who couldn’t wait to get out of there quickly enough. Why?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie had gone to Claire’s apartment to debrief her about Jonathon Randall and Inspector Jiang Ng and their connection with the Rising Dragons. However, her neighbour Karen Yee was there and he was unable to go over the scenario for the upcoming mission profile. Nevertheless, when Claire returned to the lounge room once she had left, he turned to her and asked, “Who was that woman?”

“My neighbour … she’s an innocent Jamie.”

“Ye and Karen have recently become friends. Is that right?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She replied somewhat indignantly.

Looking at Claire with his intense gaze, Jamie’s eyes held hers as he asked, “What do ye know about her Sassenach?”

“Enough …”

There was something about the woman that sat uneasily with him. Karen Yee was overly familiar with Claire, too buddy-buddy for his liking and she seemed to analyse people’s body language. Jamie had caught her looking at him when she thought he didn’t notice. He was trained to observe people and know their nuances and personalities and Karen was more than she was presenting to Claire.

“… Karen’s an interior decorator.”

“And ye know this because she told ye?”

“I know this because you trained me to read people.”

“Even though ye like to believe in people Claire, I’ll get Fergus to do a background check.”

“She’s no one to worry about.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

“Okay … but she’ll come up clean.”

_She tried to put his words of unease about her neighbour to the recesses of her mind. However, she was put on the back foot and had become defensive trying to protect her new friend from the very person with whom she was emotionally connected. Jamie was astute, perceptive and had excellent judgement about people but his questioning had raised her hackles a little. She had never really had a friend outside of Section, and this mission to Hong Kong had allowed her to live a life of some normalcy for the time she’d been here, and she liked it. She liked it a lot. Although she was pragmatic enough to know that it was impossible to sustain any true friendships in the real world, she would enjoy it while it lasted. Perhaps her need for friendship with another woman of her age had clouded her judgement with her neighbour but she hoped she hadn’t read Karen wrong and that Jamie would be mistaken. Nevertheless, she would take his words on board and be a little more wary until Fergus had refuted his apprehension._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking at Jamie, Claire changed the subject with her question. “Would you like to stay for a bite to eat … and then we can debrief.”

“Of course.”

After a little awkwardness between the two of them, Jamie eventually reached out his hand to ease the tension that seemed to be building after their little exchange about Karen. This was not what he wanted … he had envisioned their reunion very differently. Taking Claire’s hand in his, he gently rubbed his fingertips over their clasped hands. Her hands began to tremble. He felt every little quivering shudder of their joined hands and despite feeling her reaction to his touch he continued with more of the same. Claire felt her feelings begin to overwhelm her as Jamie seductively caressed her hands over and over. He could not take his gaze off this beautiful woman whom he had not seen for some time, and his eyes lingered over his Sassenach in renewal. He could see that Claire was overwhelmed by his touch as she instinctively began to lean into his body despite trying to resist his pull. 

“Cl-aire.” The gentle sound of her name on his lips was like a warm kiss.

Tenderly Jamie rubbed the soft skin on the inside of her wrist with his thumb back and forth. A keening whimper vibrated in her throat as the sensation of his caress sent a jolt of electricity running through her veins. Without even realising what she was doing Claire joined her fingers with his and dreamily looked down at their clasped hands. As she did so, she heard the resonance of her love’s intoxicating voice yet again.

“Sass-en-ach?”

Each syllable of his endearment was another caress to her ears and only exacerbated the feelings that seemed to have possessed her body. Slowly glancing up, Claire saw Jamie grinning at her as if he knew exactly what he had done to her equilibrium. Their eyes held fast as if each was only realising that they were truly back together after their separation. They could have cut the air with a knife for the unspoken desire for each other sizzled between them.

Although Jamie continued to stroke her fingers, he reluctantly called a halt to what had started out as delicious foreplay when he asked, “What are ye cooking Claire?”

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she slowly raised her eyes, but that was a mistake as when she did, James Fraser captured her gaze with a look in his eyes that had her on the back foot.

“Spaghetti Bolognaise,” she managed to reply.

“I didna realize ye had such talent for cooking.”

“I’m not that good. This is the only dish I can make well,” she stated a little self-deprecating.

“No matter … It smells delicious.”

“Thank you.” Claire smiled tentatively but Jamie still seemed to be eating her up with that look that had her heart racing every time.

“It’s making me … hungry … Sassenach,” he answered dragging each word from his mouth as if he was savouring a delicious morsel. His sentence was ambiguous in meaning and Claire could only stare back at Jamie’s lips as his mouth formed the words. She was mesmerized and couldn’t look away. There really seemed to be no necessity for food, judging by the look he was giving her and vice versa. The sexual feast of each other that their eyes were devouring was all they would ever want or need to sustain their appetite tonight, but nonetheless Claire needed some respite from Jamie’s intensive stare.

“I’ll be right back; I need to check on dinner,” she breathlessly replied as James Fraser just smiled enigmatically at her seeming to know instinctively just what was going through her mind. _Claire desperately needed some time out to compose herself and steady her nerves._

“Fine, mo nighean donn … I’ll be right here … waitin’. Unless ye would like me to help ye with … dinner.”

“No thanks … you’d only be a distraction.”

Jamie gave a wry chuckle as his Claire released her hands from his grasp and made a hasty retreat back to the kitchen.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in the kitchen Jamie tempts Claire. Meanwhile the leader of the Rising Dragons is given some information that raises lots of questions. This chapter is a little bit **suggestive** in parts.

**CHAPTER 64 (S)**

Making a hasty retreat to the kitchen Claire needed some peace and quiet to get away from Jamie’s intense scrutiny and to ponder what had just transpired since he’d arrived at her apartment. She couldn’t think straight when he was near and she needed to clear her head about what had happened in her loungeroom between the two of them. She’d also noticed the disquiet and restrained tension between Karen and Jamie even though they were civil to each other and now he had planted a seed of doubt in her head with his questions about her neighbour and new friend.

Claire was grappling with questions she had trouble answering and the time out had not eased her mind in the slightest. 

_Was Jamie just being overly cautious like he always was or did he really see something about Karen that she had failed to see? Why did he question her sincerity in their friendship?_

_She had known her now for a couple of months and their friendship had blossomed mainly due to their love of jogging. They often met in the park in the morning and she thought she knew her friend well … but did she really? She didn’t actually have any friends in Section, except for Murtagh and Fergus, and having civilian friends like Angus and Mei Ling and also Karen, was something she cherished. This mission was testing and having those moments of normalcy didn’t come along often in her life. She wanted to take Karen at face value and she knew that she wanted to trust her instincts. However, Jamie and his reservation about her neighbour had her faith in her beliefs shaken a little._

_Was there more to Karen and, by association, her boyfriend Andy that she had failed to notice? She had initial reservations about the name of his band but had buried that thought when she had seen her friend so happy. But was it all a farce?_

_She was conflicted._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Claire had been gone for quite some time in the kitchen, Jamie knew that she would be questioning the issues he had with her neighbour but also, she would be grappling with her feelings for him. Claire had a glass face and he could see it in her eyes that he had unnerved her once again with his presence, but seeing her again had also caught him in a similar condition. He really didn’t care much about the meal she was making for he had other thoughts on his mind that would ease his hunger. Nonetheless, he decided to see what she was doing and what was taking so long. There was silence coming from the kitchen and because he hadn’t heard the rattle of plates or cutlery indicating that she was setting the table for their meal he called out.

“Is everything alright Sassenach? Do ye need help?”

“No. Everything’s fine,” she replied not wanting Jamie to find her dithering in the kitchen collecting her thoughts about her neighbour and him rather that getting on with dinner.

However, he ventured into the kitchen anyway and found Claire standing at her stove top slowly stirring what could only be the bolognaise sauce.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie stood in the doorway and observed his Sassenach as she prepared their meal and with a little smirk on his mouth his eyes caressed the view of her rear form. Claire Beauchamp looked like a domestic goddess standing there. He knew this is what she would look like if their life was normal but it was anything but. Seeing her standing there all domesticated threw him for a loop and he was completely unprepared for the ache of desire that stabbed his chest at the vision before him. Claire had that far away stance in her actions as if she had been thinking and had lost track of the time. 

His gaze wandered from her luscious auburn hair kissing her shoulders, then lowered down her back before lingering on her pert, little peach backside snuggly encased in her jeans. As Jamie’s stare loitered on her body, very vivid exotic images of a naked Claire coursed through his mind and whatever she was cooking was the furthermost thing from his thoughts. His Sassenach had the sweetest round arse he’d ever seen and Jamie couldn’t wait to lie on his back and have her stretched out at length upon his body while he took hold of her buttocks and fondled them properly. 

Claire instinctively knew he was there observing her before he’d even touched her. Her senses were alert to the masculine smell of her lover and she would know him anywhere. In the blink of an eye and light of foot, he came closer and quietly made his way to where she stood until he was standing by Claire’s side. Stepping behind her, Jamie gently placed his hands on either side of her slender waist. Swallowing a breath, she closed her eyes as the thrill of having Jamie touch her again registered. Claire could feel the strength but also the tenderness as his hands cupped her waist and gently squeezed. She had missed this intimate connection and his touch terribly. 

Next, he lightly ran his fingers down the indentation of her spine, lingering in the hollow of her back before brushing his fingers back up once more. His touch was everything and only exacerbated the feelings of loss she had endured being away from him. But now Jamie was here. Claire stretched and closed her eyes on a sigh trying to gather her composure for this man’s nearness always unnerved her and set her off-kilter. Resting his head against the side of her cheek, he inhaled the scent of her skin. She could feel the solid length of James Fraser’s virile body pressed against hers and she trembled with desire. She could also feel his warm breath against her bare neck as Jamie placed a kiss to her shoulder sending goose bumps down her spine.

“Dinner smells delicious,” he murmured against her ear while taking a little nip of her lobe between his teeth, but it was really Claire’s scent that had him intoxicated.

His body responded immediately to her closeness, and Jamie felt a want so consuming, he ached something fierce. He’d not seen Claire for some time and now, after meeting her neighbour, he was worried about the company she was keeping. The report from Fergus would ease his mind, but until he knew more about Karen Yee then he would not rest. HIs eyes flickered downward over Claire’s back, absorbing every pore into his psyche. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly, ever so slowly slid his fingers down her arms and across her elbows until he reached her hand holding the stirring utensil. Nonchalantly, he reached past her placing his hand over hers and gently took the spoon from her grasp, then at the same time he turned off the gas jets under the saucepan. Moving in closer still, Jamie pressed his aroused body more firmly against hers as he simultaneously pulled her to him until she was flush to his torso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire felt the solid strength of his physique and it felt wonderful. Leaning back against his chest, she was happily trapped against him and savoured the strength of Jamie’s body knowing that he was near. Eyes glowing with hunger, he curled his hand around the nape of her neck tilting her head back. She felt Jamie’s gentle touch, his warm breath and the soft kiss he placed on her exposed neck as a little shiver vibrated where his lips touched her skin.

“Jamie? Wh-what are you doing?” She uttered breathlessly enjoying the sensation of his touch and wishing it was against her naked skin instead. His touch always affected her senses and Claire felt her face blush a bright red.

“Nothing,” he replied softly as he began to caress her once more. “I’m just savouring the aroma of yer cooking Sassenach.”

“You must be hungry.”

“Och aye … I am,” he replied ambiguously pulling her closer with a determined drag. She felt the hard thrust of Jamie’s erection against her and her breath caught in her throat. 

“But … nae … for food ye ken.”

Writhing, Claire couldn’t help but move sinuously against him. “Oh!” she uttered agreeing with his statement.

Unadorned feelings of arousal thudded between his legs as Jamie leisurely stroked his palms backwards and forwards across Claire’s stomach. He felt her lean into his caress, then her head fell forward in supplication and she sighed helplessly as he once again pressed his warm lips to the heated column on the side of her throat. His exploring hands found their way to the top of her jeans and ever so casually Jamie placed them between Claire’s thighs inching them wider for more leverage for his touch. She felt her legs give way when Jamie’s fingers found the zipper and slid it down until he was able to insert his hands under the denim fabric.

Splaying his fingers to her groin he cupped her familiarly until Claire uttered a guttural groan that seemed to have been forced from the depths of her soul. Oh, how she had missed his touch and the more he cupped her the more it was making her head spin with a profound need that only James Fraser could ease. Jamie spread his fingers against her warmth and a ragged breath caught in Claire’s throat as another moan escaped from her lips. She was panting with need and she forced a breath into her lungs as she felt Jamie’s fingers slide under the silk of her underwear until they were gliding over her with gentle strokes. Squirming at the sensation of his touch, Claire gripped his thighs as he erotically explored at will before inserting his fingertips between her folds.

“Cl-aire,” he sighed into her neck, his tongue lathing her hot, fevered skin. His calming voice was arousing her senses while unleashing her wanton, aching desires for his special touch.

"Ja-mie … please…” she implored, trying to keep her voice normal, but not succeeding for his touch was scorching.

Ripples of sensation stated to ricochet through her body as he fondled her even more intimately. Struggling to think clearly, Jamie overwhelmed her senses. Her knees buckled as he placed kisses to the nape of her neck while his fingers continued to tease her unrelentingly. Claire thought she would not be able to stand much longer as her legs felt like jello so Jamie slid his left arm around her waist to hold her up. Making keening noises, she leaned back against his solid chest panting in short gasps.

"Oh, Jamie …” she whimpered, lost in his intimate attention for she could feel his arousal against her and dinner was the furthermost thing from their minds at that moment.

“Forget dinner Sassenach … I’d rather take a bite out of ye mo nighean donn,” he whispered seductively in Claire’s ear as he nipped at her lobe with the gentle sting of his teeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karen Yee returned to her apartment across the hall after leaving Jamie and Claire alone. She’d had her neighbour under surveillance for some time and had been developing her friendship with the brunette woman over the last couple of weeks on orders from her superiors. She’d also been relaying Intel about her neighbour’s movements periodically ever since Claire had returned to her apartment after some time away. She’d also been watching her movements each day and knew that her “friend” was anything but what she had said. There was something about Claire that set her to thinking.

_Just who was she and who was she really working for? Where had she been for several weeks without returning to her apartment, not even once during all that time away? Why did her disappearance seem to correspond to events that had happened to the triad members? Why had her two Hong Kong friends not visited her again?_

_None of these things made any sense to her and she was in a quandary as to the why. She knew her neighbour was associated with the Hong Kong police but there was more to Claire Beauchamp than met the eye despite the story she had told her about being unemployed which was a lie. She was an enigma. She’d kept to herself, and apart from the two friends, Angus Mhor and Mei Ling, from the Hong Kong Water Police who had visited Claire from time to time to take her out to dinner, since transferring to the OCTB she was never seen with anyone._

_Except for tonight._

Reaching for her phone Karen needed to report on the enigmatic man who had now shown up at Claire’s apartment.

_She hadn’t seen him around before, and wondered if he too, was a member of the Hong Kong police like her other two visitors had been. Perhaps he was just an old friend or acquaintance of Claire’s as she had said, although her womanly intuition told her there was more to James Fraser and his relationship with Claire Beauchamp than met the eye.  
The man unnerved her. _

_She couldn’t put her finger on why. It may have been the way he was dressed … all in black … or perhaps it was his demeanour and commanding presence. Jamie seemed friendly enough but his sharp eyes had seemed to analyse her and they had followed her suspiciously as if summing her up, trying to figure her out. Claire’s friend had made her feel uncomfortable. Her sixth sense told her that this man was dangerous. Jamie’s seemingly off-the-cuff, inquisitive questions also belied what she thought he really wanted to know about her. Who was she and why was she here with Claire?_

_Unfortunately, she had foolishly and nervously stumbled over her answer to him taken aback by his question. Then to add more fodder for his suspicions, she had mumbled her excuses as if she couldn’t wait to get away. Hopefully Claire would think that three was a crowd and that was why she had made a hasty retreat. As far as James Fraser was concerned, she was positive he would think differently._

Collecting her thoughts as to what she should say, Karen waited nervously for the connection to the recipient of her call.

_Should she air her reservations about Claire’s friend? How much was it just her imagination playing tricks on her or was there more substance to her misgivings? Should she err on the side of caution or go with her gut feeling?_

Karen was faced with a problem and inner demons ate away at her troubled mind as she made a call.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A weathered hand pushed a blue button on his intercom system. “Yes?”

_“Honourable Dragon Head … I have some new information …”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sun Yee Lok sat back in his chair overlooking the lights of Stanley Bay from his office and replaced the receiver in its cradle. The Intel from Karen had been most enlightening, but also puzzling at the same time. He was in a quandary as to knowing what to do about Claire Beauchamp and her male friend.

_Karen had been ordered to befriend this Claire woman because she was a person of great interest to the Rising Dragons. Jiang had informed him of the Australian undercover officer that had been transferred to the Water Police under the supervision of Superintendent Xiao Zheng. He had also alerted him to her sudden disappearance from Police Headquarters. First, she was working for the Water Police and then she went AWOL for some months until her subsequent return a few weeks ago. Jiang had suspected that she was on some covert assignment but all his attempts to find out any information on her had met with a reply that Claire Beauchamp was on holiday. Jiang had said that this was highly suspicious given her credentials. The woman was a conundrum, but putting two and two together they had come to the conclusion that she may have knowledge of Tony Wong. Hence, they had stepped up their observation of her movements since her transfer from the Hong Kong Water Police to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau._

_It was highly probable that Claire Beauchamp could provide the much-needed answers to questions they had been unable to find answers for. They’d checked their sources and a woman of her description had been seen in Aberdeen and Lamma Island with a man hiring a motor bike. It was possible that she was the piece of the puzzle that he needed to solve the mystery of his murdered Hung Kwan … Tony Wong. Not only was he killed by unknown assassins and his headquarters blown into obliteration, but the destruction of Tony Wong’s operations in Aberdeen had severely handicapped the triad. Business was in a tenuous transition. The Black Panthers and the Red Lanterns’ triads had seen an opportunity to muscle in on the Rising Dragons’ territory. There was a gaping need there that he’d had difficulty in finding a replacement for. Not only that, but tensions had risen with the return of Samuel Li. There was every possibility that he would seek to take over the lucrative market in Aberdeen especially given his expertise. He was also hell-bent on seeking retribution for the alleged death of his father, thinking that it was the Rising Dragons that was indeed responsible._

_His inner circle was beginning to diminish rapidly too, either by murder or disappearance and he needed to find the cause of this before there was more damage done to the triad. It was troubling too that an informant had told him that a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Claire Beauchamp, was the last person seen with Madame Cheung who had somehow disappeared without a trace in Thailand while on business. This news had been of great distress to him as Madame Cheung had been a woman in a man’s world. Her tenacity and fortitude were inspirational and the money she raised for the Rising Dragons’ capital was in the millions which made her an invaluable asset to the triad. Her disappearance had been very puzzling and as yet there had been no trace of her or her whereabouts._

_If Claire Beauchamp was in any way connected to these events, then who was providing her with Intel about the Rising Dragons and their members particularly their hierarchy? He also needed to know where she was getting her information from. It was obviously not the police … or more importantly the OCTB. Inspector Jiang Ng, their Bureau chief was in their pocket already and he would suppress any information if it was in anyway incisive. Was she an undercover mole for the Black Panthers or the Red Lanterns? That was a possibility … there was bad blood between each triad group. Was it the government? Surely Jiang would know if that was feasible. No, it had to be something covert and secretive. Worst still. Was there a mole within the Rising Dragons itself that had turned rogue against the triad?_

The more he thought the deeper became his anger. Sun Yee Lok wanted answers to these questions. He needed to know who this woman was working for and the sooner the better. 

_He’d also been told by Karen that Claire was very interested in meeting Jonathon Randall. She had asked her questions about him and his nightclub, The Triangle that could be construed as eliciting information. Did she know more about him than she should as well? He decided to contact Jonathon to inform him of their findings about this woman so he could keep a close eye on Claire Beauchamp at his party on Saturday. Jonathon would do what had to be done. He would find out who she was working for and what she was really doing in Hong Kong._

_But first he would inform Jiang and tell him to stay away from the nightclub on Saturday. It would not bode well if Claire found out that he may be associated with the triad in any way. His position at the OCTB was too valuable to be put in jeopardy if there was more to this woman than met the eye. Sheer consequence didn’t wash well with him … Claire Beauchamp was working for someone. Who was it? … was the question. He knew exactly who could get that information from her, but they would play this out and see if she implicated others … this mystery man perhaps?_

In the farfetched recesses of his mind Sun Yee Lok had a flashback to events in Aberdeen and the two black assailants who had rescued Charlie Yin from Tony Wong at the dock.

__

_He had called in to see Tony with his displeasure at events. Could this be the couple who had been in Aberdeen all those months ago? Sometimes from small seeds, big trees grew, and he had planted the seed of inquiry in his mind. This was a couple that should be kept under surveillance. The disappearance of Madame Cheung was another conundrum they had yet to solve. He was not a happy man … far from happy. The triad needed to get to the bottom of things before any other members mysteriously disappeared or were killed ASAP._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Firming his jaw, Sun Yee Lok pressed the numbers on the call set with a heavy hand as he dialled a silent number on the intercom-telephone machine that was on his desk. It was almost as though he’d wanted to drive his finger straight through the buttons on the instrument in his anger at these latest happenings … and all because this one woman may in some way be connected to them. In his impatience he drummed his fingers down onto the hard-oak desk for a while, then pushed back from his immaculately organized desk clutching the receiver to his ear waiting for a response from the other end. His face was twisted in thought … there were too many coincidences for his liking … something would need to be done and the sooner the better. He’d told Karen that they would make a move when the time was right. Perhaps that time was drawing nearer. 

Karen had given her Dragon Head some vital information that had raised many questions and suspicions. He wanted answers and once Sun Yee Lok heard a reply, he didn’t bother with any preamble. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. The person at the other end of the line just listened.

“Jiang … tell me again all you know about Claire Beauchamp …


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire reconnect after some time apart and let their feelings surface. This chapter is somewhat **explicit – NSFW.**

**CHAPTER 65 (NSFW)**

_“Forget dinner Sassenach … I’d rather take a bite out of ye mo nighean donn,” he whispered seductively in her ear._

Jamie’s words made Claire’s senses reel at the very thoughts that they awakened in her mind. His words thrilled her and there was nothing more that she wanted than to be in his arms once more. His passionate assault to her senses was unravelling her nerves and she would have collapsed had he not held her. Jamie’s hands flexed slightly on her arms and she felt his warm breath as he tenderly uttered evocative words against her ear like the fluttering of butterfly wings.

“I want ye Claire.”

Turning her around in his arms James Fraser’s piercing gaze stabbed her in the heart. His need for her was written all over his face and was especially evident in his mesmerizing blue eyes. Lazily his fingers caressed her skin in renewal and every slide across her heated body made Claire shiver in anticipation of what would be. She couldn’t think straight when Jamie touched her like this; all she could do was feel how much his touch made her senses come alive. As his hands roamed leisurely under her top, his touch ignited spot fires of desire wherever his fingers roamed and she surrendered easily with little resistance. 

Winding her arms around Jamie’s neck Claire rested her head against his chest before raising her eyes to scan his face. He pulled her away from the hot stove and smiling walked backwards never taking his eyes from her face. His eyes were sparkling with mischief while his smile was an infectious grin and in no time, Claire felt the edge of the table pressing into the back of her thighs. Searching Jamie’s expression, she found the answers his eyes were conveying. Her sanity was in danger for she knew there was no turning back and that her capitulation was inevitable, but she really didn’t care.

His honeyed voice was but a guttural whisper but the emotion in his words sent a thrill shooting through her body. Easing her up to sit on the table, Jamie spread her knees and moved between them repeating his plea again. 

“I want ye Sass-en-ach.”

Claire moaned for his words sparked a thundering in her veins that had her heart beating so fast she thought it could jump right out of her chest. His palms slid onto her cheeks and held her head still; feathering kisses over her brow, nose and lips as if he was savouring her for the very first time. Leaning toward her Jamie’s teeth gently nipped at her sensitive neck then he ran his hot tongue over the reddening mark to soothe her skin.

“Cl-aire,” he sighed into her neck.

She reached her hands out and roughly pulled him closer. Growling low in his throat Jamie bit her neck more forcibly this time leaving red welts down the column of Claire’s throat that would surely cause a bruise in the morning.

“Oh, God! How I want ye.”

Claire squeezed Jamie’s hips between her thighs pleasure coursing up from her reaction to his admission of desire. She could feel his erection growing harder as he rocked his hips against her in need, which only intensified the growing ache she felt pooling in her groin. Quivering with a desire that was escalating, Claire fisted her hands in Jamie’s hair and arched against him in wanton lust. A hoarse gasp escaped from between her lips as she felt his hot mouth tug at her hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her top. 

Pulling the material away, Jamie exposed one breast to his gaze and nearly ripped the fabric in his haste to taste his Sassenach’s skin. Covering her nipple with his mouth his hand held her breast as he peppered kisses to her bosom.

“Does it ever stop, the wanting you?” He slurred against her breast.

“Not for me it doesn’t,” Claire murmured breathlessly in reply.

Thinking she would expire if Jamie didn’t consummate their reunion soon, Claire arched her body against his in desperate need. He suckled at her breast repeatedly, wetting her skin and the material of her top with his mouth, then breathing a puff of warm air over the damp fabric, he flicked her nipples. The erotic sensation made her push her hips against him and when he repeated his actions to her neglected breast, she thought she would faint with pleasure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However, Claire whimpered when Jamie’s mouth left her chest. Bereft of his touch, she struggled to get closer to his warm, hard body that she took the initiative. Raising her head, she sought to capture his full lips but Jamie dodged the kiss although his eyes were dark with the passion he felt for his woman. They were smouldering with a feverish longing that only Claire could fulfil.

_She was his everything but he could see that she was crushed that he hadn’t let her kiss him. Claire looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes that she may have been rejected from taking the initiative, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He absolutely loved that his Sassenach had wanted to exert her power over him and be the aggressor for he was very much under her spell and happy to be there. She really didn’t know how much she really was the one in control of his feelings. He had never felt this way about any woman until Claire. She was the only one who held his heart, the only one who really understood him, and the only one to have opened up the floodgates of sublime shared ecstasy. Without Claire he was not whole. He was just a man going through the motions of life like a rudderless boat before she had been recruited to Section One. Now, he could not visualise his life without her. If he lost her, he would wither and die for life would not be worth living. He would step in front of a bullet and end it all._

Jamie had foiled her attempt at seduction because he needed to know just what her needs were before they continued. “What do ye want, Claire?” He asked throatily anticipating her reply as his hands kneaded her hips.

“You …”

Claire now understood why Jamie had refused her initiative. Her eyes were dreamy with corresponding darkened pupils as her eyes caressed his face. She bit her lip provocatively and reaching out for him, crept her hands suggestively up Jamie’s muscular chest and began unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers shook in her rush to have the material gone so that she could feel the heat of his naked skin to her touch. Jamie covered her hands with his own and pressed them against his chest where his heart was beating fast. Their eyes locked and her breathless reply was barely audible.

Her answer cut him to the quick. He wanted her so badly that he sensually moved with her compelling Claire to rotate her hips against his hardened cock. Wanting her to capitulate fully, he repeated his question with more emphasis.

“What do ye _really_ want Sass-en-ach?”

Claire groaned and the sound reverberating in the kitchen was music to Jamie’s ears. In desperate need and dizzy with desire she kissed him defiantly where his pulse beat in the hollow of his throat and yanked his shirt down until it tangled up on his elbows with frenzied hands. Her need for this wonderful man was so acute she was wild for Jamie to make love to her on the kitchen table knowing that they wouldn’t be able to make it to the bedroom before she surrendered to him totally.

“I … want … _you_ James Fraser,” she sighed biting him along his collarbone. Jamie loved her declaration of passion and Claire felt his own guttural growl vibrating through his chest.

“I want _you_ in me …” 

She scraped her teeth down his pectoral muscle and flicked a tongue over his flat nipple all the while returning to his gaze and capturing his look with a yearning thirst for him blazing from her eyes. Claire sensually licked her lips as she felt her body succumb to a plethora of feelings that only her love could tame. She had dreamt about their reconnection and now that he was here, she just wanted them to make love.

“… On _this_ table.”

Jamie too couldn’t wait to burn in the heat of her desire. His woman was a spitfire … a wanton she-devil and she had bewitched him until he was totally under her spell. Claire’s eyes were smouldering with a hunger and a challenge he could not refuse. 

“I want you _now_ , Jamie.”

His shirt floated to the floor. Then without severing her gaze her hands dropped from his ribbed abdomen to the waist of his pants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ignoring her entreaty to remove his jeans, Jamie’s dexterous hands took the hem of Claire’s top instead and began sliding it up her smooth stomach with excruciating slowness. In doing so his hands left little trails of sensation where his fingers touched her warm skin as he lifted her top from her body. It was as if she had been struck by a lightning rod, for her whole body was electrified. She was burning up in a fever that had her squirming in wanton pain for the pleasure she knew was forthcoming.

“Lift yer arms mo nighean donn,” Jamie purred as he pulled the cotton top up and off, revealing both her beautiful breasts to his gaze. He could not stop himself from nipping her exposed luminous skin like a man on a mission. His Claire was so beautiful and he had missed her so. He needed her with every breath in his body and where his lips and teeth marked her skin, she writhed against him in sheer elation to be reconnected with her man.

Rocking forward, she clutched at Jamie’s shoulders, rubbing her breasts over his naked upper body so that he could feel just how aroused she was for him. The feel of her pebbled nipples against his chest was so sensual that his breath hitched in his throat. His hands cupped the side of her breasts and fingers kneaded her flesh in reverence while his eyes devoured her in awe. Claire drank in Jamie’s rapt expression as it travelled from her flushed face and settled on her naked chest. Licking his lips, he lowered his head as his hot mouth peppered each sensitized breast with teasing kisses. His tongue flicked Claire’s taut nipple with several quick licks before he lathed over the arch of her womanly curves. Claire thought she would expire with feelings so strong that she could not deny how Jamie was making her feel. 

She hugged her love tight and shuddered with unbridled passion as his onslaught sought other erogenous areas on her body. At the same time, Claire’s hands caressed the curve of his back, tracing the shape of the steel, hard muscles of his torso as she dug her fingers into his flesh. The feel of Jamie’s naked body against hers made her tremble with emotions she could not control. When his hands reached her thighs, he tilted her toward him.

“Put yer arms around ma neck,” he said as his hands skimmed over her hips lowering her jeans until they fell down her legs to pool on the floor. Jamie then lifted her body, leaned forward and set Claire back on the cool table with a consuming kiss.

Sitting there in just her underwear she was a little self-conscious and covered her breasts with her arms. Tenderly, Jamie took one of her hands and placed it to his mouth kissing her knuckles while his eyes devoured her.

“Claire Beauchamp … ye are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Claire smiled overjoyed at his words and reached out her hands towards him resting them on Jamie’s lean waist. With bravado she soon began to fumble with the snap on his pants eager to have him in the same state of undress as she was. When she began tugging them down his hips Jamie came to her help. He smiled at her and taking her hands away from his jeans uttered, “Dinna fash Sassenach, I’ll take care of that ye ken,” as he took over divesting himself of his pants.

Through half-lidded eyes Claire scanned his magnificent, sculptured body as Jamie quickly undressed. He didn’t take his eyes off of her for one moment. His Sassenach looked like a provocative, sensual, sexy siren leaning back on her elbows as she watched him shed his clothing. Claire Beauchamp was a danger to his equilibrium. He had known that she was his weakness for some time now and she threatened every Section One ideal that he had lived by for the past several years. She constantly enthralled and surprised him and the more he knew her the more he wanted her. If he could convince himself that what he was feeling was more than just infatuation and lust, he could only surmise that his feelings for Claire were real and that he was indeed deeply in love with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once his naked body was revealed, Jamie reached out and tugged Claire’s hips to the edge of the table. He gripped her hands and placed them over her head, then leaning in to her, his lips trailed hot kisses to her lips, down her throat and chest then across her stomach until he reached the spot where he knew she was burning for his touch. The sensation of Jamie’s fingers rubbing against her was torturous and stirred feelings of hunger for more than just his touch. Slipping his fingers under the elastic of her underwear he pulled it taut against her wetness, then dipping his head until Claire could feel his warm lips, Jamie stroked then kissed her throbbing mound. Her body bucked up in pleasure as her throat issued a plainful, guttural moan as if she was in agony.

“Take them off,” she cried out in a throaty plea, growing wild-eyed with a need that could no longer be denied.

Kneeling in front of her, he did just that. Jamie slid his fingers under her silk panties to touch the damp curls between her legs like he’d done when she was standing at the stove. Claire’s voice hitched in her throat as another moan threatened to escape from her lips particularly when one seeking finger teased and fondled her gently. As he removed the scrap of material down her legs, Jamie dotted hot kisses to Claire’s skin as the silk slithered from her limbs until there was naught between them but an eagerness to consummate and the heat of desire. 

Overcome with emotion, Claire locked her thighs around his neck and lay back on the table, the small of her back arching upwards. With one hand kneading her breast, Jamie parted her folds and delved inside. His tongue suckled and lapped at her alternating his stroking with hard jabs and soft licks. Her jaw locked and a scream gurgled in her throat and when his teeth closed briefly over her clitoris, the heightened sensation sent Claire into uncontrolled spasms. Her breathing was non-existent for she was breathless and overcome with the sensation of Jamie’s foreplay. Writhing in an irrepressible bliss, his lovemaking nearly brought her to the brink of capitulation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie’s thumbs rubbed circles on the sensitive skin at the back of her thighs as Claire gyrated wildly against his seeking mouth. His tongue was doing wildly erotic things and she could not hold in her pleasure any longer. She arched her back on the table breathing heavily with ecstasy as Jamie’s tongue continued to stroke within her depths. The delicious tactile consciousness of her love’s devotion to pleasuring her ricocheted through Claire’s body as she thrashed about in a state of euphoria and sweet madness. She was overcome with an extraordinary outer body experience because of the way he was making her feel. Opening her glazed eyes for just a moment, her gaze collided with Jamie’s penetrating stare as her hand gripped his head holding his curls tightly with her fingers.

“Ja-mie!” She gasped, her voice cracking with a desire so profound that Claire was nearing the bliss of Nirvana. 

Pressing a kiss to each of her inner thighs he stood up and leaned over her placing his hands on either side of her body. He was as aroused as Claire and she could feel the evidence of his erection rubbing against her.

"Take me…,” she pleaded, panting with breathlessness.

The look Jamie gave her scorched her soul and she gasped for breath when he smiled down on her, eyes darkened with hunger. Then he kissed her passionately.

“Mo ghràidh,” he murmured breathlessly.

Tasting herself on his lips, pushed her over the edge into wildness. Claire clutched at Jamie’s shoulders and hauled herself up peering into his eyes in aching want. “… Do it now and don’t be gentle.”

Edging closer, he rubbed the head of his penis against her then holding Claire tightly he plunged into her with one forceful thrust penetrating her to the full. Glazed eyes imprisoned his at the very instant she felt Jamie’s fullness surround her. Clenching her teeth, Claire moaned when his hands locked her hips to the table and when he began to move, she was ready to scream from the sublime pleasure of their connectedness. He drew back almost sliding out of her but Claire half rose from the kitchen table, lifted her hips and dragged him back to her.

“Hard, Jamie,” she ordered, biting his earlobe fiercely.

Claire laughed with wild pleasure as he thrust into her harder then deeper. He began stroking into her again, and again, and again, moving his hips in a rhythm that she matched in tandem. With each thrust, their lovemaking became more frenetic. Claire bit at Jamie’s jaw and felt his stubble rub against her lips. The sensation was so erotic that she bit him once more when he groaned in response. She nipped at his neck with her tongue and teeth, abrading his skin with red welts of passion. Jamie pounded into her relentlessly, but it wasn’t enough. Claire wound her arms around his waist and cupped his buttocks while her fingers dug into his flesh as the sensation of their joining took her to another level of pleasure. Grinding into his thrusts, rasping moans sprang from her throat.

“Give me yer mouth, Sassenach.” 

Claire kissed him with abandon before locking her legs around his torso digging her heels into his flexing backside in her need to have a deeper joining. Jamie kissed her back with as much force until her lips were somewhat bruised from his onslaught. His Sassenach looked like a wanton nymph with her brunette tresses fanned out on the table around her beautiful face radiating with pleasure and Jamie was captivated by her beauty. Without breaking their intimate connection, he ran his hands down her lithe legs and then drew her calves up to rest on his shoulders. Claire gasped as the new position allowed him to slide even farther inside her and she flashed Jamie a satiated smile of happiness.  
“Now I know why the church calls it a sacrament,” he uttered gazing into her eyes with a passion that could not be denied.

Equally passionate eyes returned his intense gaze. “Why?”

“Because I feel like God himself when I’m inside ye.”

James Fraser was adorable and his words although profound made her laugh.

_This was a man who was a killing machine for Section One and ultimately gave the perception as an operative that had no feelings given his cold as steel and indifferent demeanour. However, with her he had let his guard down and it was this vulnerability with her that was so endearing. She just wanted to hold him close and love him and show him that he was the most important man in her life._

His eyes watched her intently and seeing that his Claire was laughing took him back a little. “What? Is that a foolish thing to say? You’re laughing at me.”

“Yes, I most certainly am.”

However, Jamie could see it in Claire eyes that she was delighted by his vulnerable statement and knew that she was not really laughing at him but was encouraging him to do more of the same. Making love with his Claire was a spiritual experience for both of them and he was overjoyed by her reaction to his declaration. With a wickedly sinister retort he replied, “And you’ll get what you deserve.”

He ground into her with force, and Claire splayed her arms grasping the edge of the table. Anchoring her hips, Jamie pulled her against him as he thrust into her yet again, then increasing the tempo, he held her tightly against him as he brought them both to the edge of capitulation. James Fraser claimed his Sassenach over and over again in a wild pulsing rhythm of total possession until he felt the swelling need for her release. Everything in her body arched toward him, toward his straining muscles and opening her eyes she gazed at Jamie’s face, framed by sweat-dampened curls of hair. Claire locked eyes with her love as he brought her up and over the edge plunging her into the thunderous abyss and into an ecstatic scream of release. A kaleidoscope of lights filtered through her brain as she climaxed repeatedly, while her body shuddered with the ecstatic pleasure of their joining.

Despite the somewhat hard surface of the table, lovemaking with Jamie had never been so explosive and Claire was spent in a puddle of euphoric bliss. However, when her body ceased its shuddering contractions, she incredulously realized that her love was still hard inside her. Incredibly, Jamie had held back his own release.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of what happens when Jamie and Claire reunite. Miss Beauchamp has ways and means of bringing James Fraser to the brink of surrender as they let their feelings continue. Again somewhat **explicit – NSFW.**

**CHAPTER 66 (NSFW)**

James Fraser watched his Sassenach fall apart in his arms as her climax riddled her body. He could feel the tremors of fulfilment cascading through her and what he saw thrilled him in a way that he could not explain. Claire Beauchamp was the most stunning woman he had ever seen and she was even more luminous in the throes of ecstasy. He lifted his hand and let Claire’s hair fall slowly from his fingers. It brushed her face, skimmed her lips, and floated soft and heavy on her neck and shoulders, until her tresses lay like feathers at the tops of her breasts.

“Mo nighean donn,” he whispered huskily the words barely audible. “Mo chride, my brown-haired lass, my heart.”

Claire was spent with the euphoria of making passionate love to the man who was her everything. Jamie’s words washed over her as she tried to regain some semblance of control but she was shaken by what had just happened between them. Her breathing was ragged and she inhaled deeply to try and put lost oxygen back into her lungs. He’d just taken her to paradise and beyond and her body felt the little aftershocks of their coupling to her very core. He was a wonderful lover and her pleasure above all else was his prime concern. Having seen the twinkling lights of Victoria Harbour from her apartment many times she’d wanted to show them to Jamie, but tonight he’d made those lights appear like a kaleidoscope of colour bursting even brighter before her very eyes with her powerful climax. She felt replete but Jamie had yet to experience his own Nirvana.

Feeling the hard, fullness of his erection within her body Claire opened her eyes, a sated smile bowing her lips. What she saw was Jamie’s smiling face gazing at her with complete devotion. 

“Ja-mie … you haven’t …”

“I like to watch ye mo nighean donn.”

“But …” she rasped quietly when he looked at her with such tenderness in his eyes. “You’re …”

“Still inside ye,“ Jamie replied placing a loving kiss to her forehead. 

A slow smile spread over his lips and drawing Claire to his body, Jamie gently scooped her up against his chest. As he did so, her full weight pressed his hard erection into her and she nearly lost her carefully gathered control. Wrapping her arms around his strong neck to steady herself Claire nibbled down the column of his throat. Knowing that her bedroom was too far away, he quickly looked around for where they could be comfortable and smiling roguishly into her eyes, he reversed to one of the high-backed chairs surrounding the kitchen table. Collapsing onto the chair, Jamie held his arms tightly around Claire’s waist as her weight on his lap drove him even deeper inside her. 

“Come to me Sassenach. Cover me. Shelter me, a bhean, heal me. Burn with me, as I burn for you,” he murmured against her ear.

The sensation that she felt, took her breath away as she sat motionless on his splayed thighs. Their eyes held with the wonder of what had just occurred between them as if they both couldn’t believe it was true. Claire couldn’t stop the grin from bowing her mouth as the words Jamie had spoken spun around in her head. The underlying meaning thrilled her that James Fraser had admitted that she was the catharsis that he needed to heal and be the man that she saw that he was. His declaration of desire thrilled her immensely for she had burned for this man long before he had come to that realisation that he felt the same way about her. Jamie was still buried inside her and Claire was floating on cloud nine with remembrance of his actions. Wrapping her arms around his neck, eager to hold on to the feelings that were riddling her body, she splayed her fingers into his damp curls lapping at his shoulders. Beads of perspiration on the back of Jamie’s neck wet her fingers as her hand clutched at his head. Her head collapsed on his shoulder and her teeth bit into his neck as a ripple of pleasure coursed through her veins once more.

“Until we two be burned to ashes,” was her throaty reply whispered back against his neck finally finding some voice in the fuzzy recesses of her brain. 

The feel of Jamie buried deep in her depths was more than she could bear. She wanted to move … she wanted him to move and slide in and out of her body until she cried out his name yet again. Claire wanted Jamie to experience a mind-blowing catastrophic climax, like the one he had given her. She also wanted them to peak together simultaneously as they took each other to the brink of surrender, then finally over the edge to sublime ecstasy.

Claire’s weight was an aphrodisiac to Jamie’s senses. This woman had such a hold over him that the man he was in Section disappeared to be replaced by someone he really didn’t recognise. Claire Beauchamp had changed him in ways that were a renaissance of sorts. James Fraser, cold operative disappeared whenever she was near and in his place was a man who had found paradise in her arms. Claire made him feel alive and want to be alive. She’d brought out the real man that was buried deep within and in return he had revealed his soul to her.

“Ah, Sassenach …,” he moaned against her throat then reaching up and cupping her cheek he whispered, "Yer face is my heart.” 

Jamie’s words were so profound that Claire drew herself up and grinned at him before kissing him thoroughly, holding his head up and clutching his hair tightly in her fingers. Then placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned down and kissed him more ardently wriggling a little on his lap indicating that she was ready for what would be.

The scenery of her perky, sweet breasts above his eyes was deliriously beautiful. Her position on his lap gave him the perfect access to suckle at her breasts and in retaliation his mouth tugged at a hardened nipple. The achingly, soft brush of his lips across the sensitive tip was so arousing that Claire writhed unable to stop the involuntary reaction of her body to his caress. Taking most of her breast into his mouth, Jamie wantonly scraped the soft tissue with his teeth, before running his tongue over, up and across her taut peak in abandonment. He could deny himself no longer. He groaned. 

Releasing her breast, his head fell back against the chair and his eyes closed for a second. Jamie then trailed his hand down her thigh and between her legs with a need for Claire that caused a primitive urging to soar through his body. The sensation was nearly too much for her and she moaned out loud. Her body came alive with renewed passion and levering herself up Claire ground down on Jamie’s cock. This was the catalyst he needed, and he thrust his hips up at her, begging her to start their rhythm.

“Slowly, mo ghràidh … slowly,” he murmured breathlessly.

Claire grinned mischievously at him and felt his cock swell and throb within her hot, wet core. In awe of the feel of this man buried so deep within her, she began stroking herself up and down on him in long thrusts squeezing with her inner muscles and plunging his cock deeper and deeper into her. He was experiencing a mind-blowing euphoria at what she was doing to his body. Encouraging her to continue in the same vein, Jamie’s teeth closed on her neck stinging Claire’s skin, while his hands moved to her hips to help her along and began bucking upwards to meet her downward thrusts. She rose and fell on top of him, slowly at first, but the need to increase her thrusting overpowered her and Claire quickened her movements until Jamie was writhing beneath her.

The view of her riding him was so erotic.

He loved her assertiveness. His Sassenach wasn’t afraid to take the incentive and Jamie relished in her power play and her need for him to be the vanquished and her … the conqueror. Their spates when in the Sparring Room at Section One often had the same result. The constant circling around each other had come to a head and by Claire taking the initiative had proved her to be his equal in all ways significant.

Never losing eye contact, she held his gaze communicating her profound love and need for him. Her hands touched him and Jamie nearly catapulted from the chair. Claire gently caressed him raking her nails devilishly on his sensitized appendages. She ran her delicate fingertips where they were joined, torturing him with the gentlest of touches. Jamie leaned his head back once more and moaned in agony before he buried his face in her neck as Claire continued to torment him. 

“Je-sus Sassenach!” he gasped out, biting the muscles along her shoulder each time Claire gyrated her hips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The air was filled with harsh breathing and muffled groans. Their muscles glistened with the sheen of sweat as the two lovers rocked against each other.

Jamie’s gasping breath at her neck drove her wild and spreading her thighs wider she arched her back even more. Her breathing became laboured and heavy as Claire increased her rhythm. Her head fell backwards, her glorious, brown hair cascaded down her back as her beautiful, blue eyes closed in passion while her mouth erotically opened on a sigh. He felt so perfect inside her and she rode Jamie faster, harder, showing herself no mercy and swallowing his aroused length into her warmth again and again. Nothing mattered now except that they would come … together.

She could feel his muscles begin trembling beneath her for Jamie too, verged on the brink. Claire had already experienced the mind-blowing afterglows of her first orgasm but now it was his turn … their turn to achieve the pinnacle of pleasure. Now Jamie was waiting for the final meltdown he knew would eventuate. He would be patient. Claire Beauchamp, the vixen, was unravelling him, but he would wait patiently for the thrust he knew would send them both spinning out of control.

Every second he held on was torture.

“Oh, God, Cl-aire…,” he moaned hoarsely her name a litany on his lips as his big, warm hand cupped her buttocks with a sudden urgency. “… I need you, Sassenach. I need ye bad.”

Strong hands took hold of her soft curves, pulling her down to rest repeatedly and heavily on his length while pummelling the head of it into her with every stroke. Jamie overwhelmed Claire’s senses. She looked down at him the same second, he looked up, their eyes connecting on a deep, spiritual level. Claire let out a strangled groan as her nails damaged the skin of his shoulders. She spiralled into orbit as Jamie held onto her hips, thrusting and withdrawing repeatedly into her welcoming core causing ripples of vibrations to thunder in her body. Tumultuous waves of pleasure hit her simultaneously as every one of Jamie’s thrusts quivered inside her.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! … Ahhhhh!” she murmured. when a particularly rippling shudder went through her body. “Jamie … yes, God … Jamie.”

Jamie’s knowledge that they both would experience a blissful orgasm through intercourse this way only inspired him to reach the peak of fulfilment. “Sorcha,” he choked, his voice guttural and unnaturally deep.

Claire opened her dreamy eyes to look at him and saw Jamie’s glazy look of total devotion. Holding on to his shoulders she rode him quickly, more frantically, wanting to absorb his skin into hers by osmosis as her walls held him captive. Claire took Jamie’s hand and brought it to her lips kissing his fingertips while rocking her hips to and fro. Her inner muscles clamped around his cock, thighs pressing into his waist as she used her abdominal muscles to pull herself back up. When she rocked back upright, the friction was too much.

Jamie felt himself in the depths of his love as Claire gripped him so tightly, he was about to erupt. All that had led them to this moment in time mattered for naught. The time was now. It really was his turn … their turn. Jamie was desperate for his own release and for a simultaneous cataclysmic joining of the two of them. His resolve was non-existent; he was on the verge of ecstasy.

“Now! … Mo ghràidh!”

She jerked against him at the same moment that he thrust up into her wildly. They each gave one more, rotating stroke and then shuddered, as Jamie pulled her down on him … hard.

“Ohhh … God … yesss!” They both cried out together as Claire came again, pulling Jamie with her.

Their shared orgasm was as powerful as their lovemaking. Sobbing moans filled the room, each one so completely caught up in the intense pleasure of the moment that they were beyond speech and thought. Their arms crushed themselves to one another, caught each other in a kiss which bruised in its intensity. Her inner walls were unspeakably tight and rippling around him. His cock was beating, was shuddering of its own accord in her and releasing its warmth to fill her. Trembling, Jamie too had found release as the intense pleasure rendered them speechless.

They pulled back from the kiss to catch a single breath and then released it in a mutual, quivering sigh. Perspiration dripped from their bodies while their husky breathing echoed in the silence of the apartment. Still shaking and overwhelmed for one more second, they fell heavily against one another, clinging to each other exhausted from the aftermath. Jamie wrapped his arms around Claire’s midsection and hugged her tightly to him. Their hearts pounded in unison. They looked at each other with piercing eyes; Jamie revelled in the innate beauty of the woman in his arms, Claire at the wonderful enigmatic man who was James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. What they had just experienced was more than just incredible, it had bound them together forever.

Looking deeply into Claire’s eyes, Jamie proclaimed in a whispered voice, “We are bound, you and I, and nothing on this earth shall part me from you.”

Their dampened bodies glistened with the exertion of their coupling … yet they clung together as one as Jamie’s words resonated in Claire’s heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They sat in the chair for some time, satiated in what had just happened to them. They smiled at each other with that intimate smile of possession and realization knowing that what they had experienced was outer worldly.

_Jamie had come to her apartment tonight and having met her neighbour Karen Yee, had had reservations about her. Although she was a capable, skilled operative herself, it made her heart sing that her partner was always looking out for her welfare. She trusted his instincts and they were very seldom wrong but he had sown a little seed of doubt in her mind about her new friend. Hence, she would tread warily in their future encounters until Jamie had confirmation one way or the other._

_But that scenario was like it had happen in another time and place because here they were now basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She couldn’t help but smile. She was euphoric and so very happy snuggled in Jamie’s strong arms. So far, their mission had not revealed where they could find Sun Yee Lok but they had made gains with other members of the Rising Dragons’ triad. Tonight, only emphasised how much she missed him since she went undercover at the OCTB and his reappearance had been the best thing that had happened since they had been on the mission to capture Madame Cheung._

Now, folded in each other’s arms, she was feeling pleasantly weak and satisfied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie lazily snaked his fingers in the sweat tousled hair at the base of Claire’s neck brushing it aside so that he could see the damage his teeth had inflicted on her delicate skin. There were several places that his lips had anointed that were now starting to bruise. His finger gently traced along the reddening welts on her throat and neck where he had marked her in passion and possession.

“I’m so sorry Sassenach. It seems that I have marked ye.”

Raising her head from his chest Claire looked into his eyes and smiled. “I didn’t break Jamie, and besides … I _really_ enjoyed it. I wanted you to mark me.”

“What?” he said startled at her candid reply.

“If I could, I would have you cut me,” she said earnestly. “Deep enough to leave a scar, so that I could take your touch with me to have something of you that will stay with me always when I am away from you.”

Jamie looked at her with disbelief at her words but also the wonder of an understanding of how deep her feelings ran for him.

“These marks are nothing but a reminder to you and me that I am yours James Fraser. And when you are gone tomorrow, I will have a keepsake of this wonderful night. When I touch them, I will feel your touch on me.”

Her words cut deep into his heart realising how much Claire Beauchamp depended on him in Section One to keep her sanity in their sterile, loveless environment. Jamie’s eyes locked with hers.

“I want ye Claire. More than I have ever wanted anything in my life,” he added softly pressing a soft kiss against her forehead and hugging her a little tighter. “Ye are my courage,” he whispered.

“As I am your conscience …”

"Ye are my heart.”

“And I your compassion …”

“We are neither of us whole, alone. Do ye not know that, Sassenach?” 

"Hold me tighter Jamie,” Claire said as she contemplated the words they had spoken.

Snuggling against him, she rested her right cheek on his shoulder. James Fraser was not a man to convey his feeling out loud but tonight he had done just that. He was her courage too and she was his conscience. To know that he thought she was his heart meant that her compassion was not in vain. Jamie Fraser and Claire Beauchamp were more than partners and lovers; they were each other’s Ying and Yang. It was this connectedness that Section One would not tolerate. If they knew of their deepening relationship, Operations and Madeline would do anything and everything in their power to separate them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie didn’t answer her; he simply continued running his fingers through her hair, lifting up the dishevelled strands and watching them float back down to her flushed skin. Claire’s fingers crept up to the marks she had inflicted across his shoulders and neck as well. Levering herself up, she delicately licked the rough spot she had created earlier with her tongue. Jamie’s hoarse gasp encouraged her to do it again, moving along his shoulder to his neck.

“Sass-en-ach,” he rasped his accent thick on the syllables. “A man should pay tribute to yer body,” he said softly… “For ye are beautiful, and that is yer right.”

“Then take me to bed James Fraser and then we will see how you pay homage to your woman,” she replied teasingly then bending her head she kissed him languorously, rocking against him.

Jamie’s eyes grew darker with a renewed hunger of desire which he could not ignore or deny on hearing her words. He inhaled sharply in remembrance of what he had done to her on the kitchen table and what she had done to him on the chair.

“Claire … Don’t …”

“Ja-mie,” she said, her eyes widening with a wicked gleam. “If ye bed wi’ a vixen, ye must expect to get bit.” 

“All that I wish for is for you to lay in my arms. I’m knackered Sass-en-ach, and my cock’s the only thing too stupid to know it. I canna lie wi’ ye without wanting you, but wanting’s all I’m like to do.” 

Claire kissed him, her eyes beaming with mirth at his teasing reply. “Then … just hold me Jamie and that will be more than enough.”

They both laughed out loud and the deep resonate sound rumbled in his chest as James Fraser lifted his love from the chair and carried Claire Beauchamp to her bedroom.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie spent the night at Claire’s apartment and enjoys more than the view. They awake in the morning still a little amorous. This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 67 (S)**

Nestled in each other’s arms, the satiated couple lay with limbs entwined in Claire’s large bed overlooking the view of Victoria Harbour. Feeling herself coming awake, her eyelashes blinked with the muted light filtering in through the curtains they had forgotten to close when they had fallen to the bed last night. It was hard to believe what had actually happened between them and all Claire could recall after Jamie had carried her to the bedroom was more of the intense feelings they had shared. She could still see his dreamy, blue eyes through her fluttering eyelashes as he had held her in his arms, and could bring to mind his strong hands flexing on her skin. What had occurred had been mind boggling and she had never experienced such intense feelings for James Fraser as she had last night. Their mutual coming together had been intense with lovemaking so sublime that her body was testament to just how much they had shared. 

Claire gave a little shudder remembering the feel of the soft, cool sheets at her back as Jamie lowered her down to the bed, but when his full weight had covered her that was all she had wanted. 

_Although they were both tired, they were still feeling passionate and despite Jamie’s words about being knackered, they had made love again but this time slowly in a crab embrace. His full weight had shifted so they were both lying side by side; gently rocking together and her love had entered her lying between her thighs. He’d tangled his legs in hers, barely brushing the skin on her exposed arm and back with his fingertips. She had nestled against him, knotting her fingers in his hair then with one leg beneath his; she’d rested the other over his body just below his chest while Jamie kneaded her backside._

_The sensation of the slow rocking of hips as they stared into each other’s eyes had been intensely erotic. Penetration was deep and although Jamie’s movements were a little restricted, hers were not. Their over sensitized skins had touched from forehead to foot, plus this side by side position allowed him more friction during intercourse and she could feel his thrusts more strongly. Their dilated, half-lidded eyes were locked on each other as they mirrored the looks of love and admiration for one another, then with limbs entangled, their lips had softly rubbed together as they moved in the age-old dance of love._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snuggled in Jamie’s warm embrace, Claire’s cheek was pressed against his warm chest. She could feel the gentle rise and fall as he breathed, and hear the soft thumping rhythm of his heartbeats. His body still half-covered hers on the very rumpled bed and Jamie’s musky scent was filling her nose with the smell of sex and spicy arousal. Her hand reached up and tenderly caressed the morning stubble that covered his chin and cheeks in leisurely discovery. Running her fingers across his skin felt so right and the sensation of it against the back of her hand made Claire’s fingers tingle with renewed desire. She was enamoured with this magnificent specimen of manhood and couldn’t help but feel closer to Jamie than she had ever been before. Her eyes lovingly caressed every inch of his face in repose and Claire couldn’t help but feel that what they had experience last night together was something to cherish. 

She was captivated by the vision of Jamie’s lips, and ever so lightly Claire skimmed her fingertip across the softness of his bottom lip feeling the fullness brush against her skin. Her finger lingered there until it was gently captured in his mouth and held captive against his tongue. Claire could feel the smile bow Jamie’s mouth as his teeth lightly took a little nip of her index finger. 

“Good morning Miss Beauchamp.”

His Scottish accent was more pronounced in the morning and his voice was still very sexy all husky and rough from sleep. Claire smiled into his chest when she felt Jamie begin running his fingers through her hair and down her naked back. Simultaneously her fingers drew lazy circles around his nipples and tiptoed down his breast bone. She was so happy, and making a low purring sound deep in her throat, she snuggled closer to him. However, stretching her tired limbs against Jamie’s body only brought her into closer contact with his warm, vibrant skin. He in turn tightened his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

Unable to wipe the smile from her face, Claire’s voice was muffled against his chest as she huskily replied, “Morning.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, the sudden ringing of his cell phone on the bedside table interrupted their early morning salutations. Jamie closed his eyes, knowing that the all too familiar ring of his cell phone invariably meant that he was at the beck and call of Section One. No matter where he was, Section would always find him and he expected to hear his codename and an order to return to Section immediately. With great reluctance he shifted his body away from Claire’s but she still laid her head on his chest as he stretched out his hand and picked up his phone. She too knew that they were never ever too far away from contact regardless of where and what they were doing. There was no escaping Section One and with some sadness Claire watched the expressions on Jamie’s face. The man who had let his guard down last night was gone and in his place was the cold Section One operative. True to form, James Fraser was on point once more in Section mode. His face was a blank mask and she had no inclination if it was indeed Section One or a contact to whom he was speaking.

Jamie listened before answering. “I understand. I’ll be there.”

He flipped the cell phone closed and placed it back on the side table as if it had not disturbed his morning at all. Moving back closer to Claire’s warmth he wrapped his arms around her, but she could sense that he was thinking about the caller on the phone.

“Jamie?” An inflection of inquisitiveness laced her voice needing an answer to the caller’s identification.

“It’s nothing to concern yerself about Sassenach,” he murmured seeing the worry in her eyes. He pulled her closer to his side and hugged her tight before leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

Claire slid her chin across his chest to peer up into his eyes. “Section?”

Staring down at her he nonchalantly rubbed his hand backwards and forwards over her back. “Of course,” he replied noncommittally.

“Why so serious then?” Claire sighed, playfully burrowing her body closer to Jamie’s warmth trying to bring back the man he was before the call. Her eyes had a look of mischief in them and gazing into Jamie’s eyes she bit her lip provocatively before stating, “I can fix that Fraser.”

Jamie’s eyes turned a deeper shade of blue as he gave her a wry smile. “Um. Did I not… serve ye well enough last night, Sassenach?” he added watching the expressions on her face. “I would ha’ taken more time, but I couldna wait, and …”

“No, no,” Claire assured him. “It wasn’t that … I mean, I just… enjoyed it so much I woke up wanting more and thought you might as well.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie was totally convinced that his Sassenach meant what she’d said. His spitfire had come back again, and this time in full force. Claire had that special gleam in her eye that was provoking him to dare her to do what she had stated. His eyes canvassed her gaze as he watched his wee vixen’s tongue poke out of her mouth in challenge wondering where this woman had been hiding. It was all he could do not to laugh out loud at the goading gaze she was exhibiting. _God she was beautiful, and sexy as hell,_ Jamie thought as his body began to respond to her teasing. He waited for her next move and didn’t have to wait long until his Sassenach pounced.

Claire had a smug look on her face and Jamie raised an eyebrow when he felt the tortuously slow touch of her hand as it slipped downwards between their bodies. As her searching hand found him already hardening under the covers, she let out a throaty little moan of approval. The husky sound of Claire’s voice was a danger to his libido and Jamie closed his eyes for a brief moment as her fingers gently touched him. Raising her teasing eyes to his face she found the evidence of a small smile tilting the corners of his sensual mouth.

“Ye would test the sanity of a saint ye ken,” he uttered as his fingers tangled tightly in her hair. I’ve been called in to Section mo nighean donn.”

“Hmm, I know … but we still have some time. Don’t we?”

Closing his eyes Jamie surrendered to the wanton feelings that had him on the back foot. Claire’s touch was testing his resolve to the limit of endurance and inserting his hands into her hair he kneaded her scalp with the tips of his fingers before letting her dishevelled locks fall through his fingers.

“Maybe, just a wee bit then Sassenach,” he replied watching her face as an impish smile twinkled in her eyes.

Brushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear Jamie then leaned down towards her and lightly placed a kiss to her smiling face. At that moment and without severing their gaze, he pulled her hand from beneath the covers and brought it up to his lips suckling at her palm. His teeth worried the skin between her forefinger and thumb nipping at her skin and sending a ripple of electricity through her veins.

“Ye’re a wee vixen Claire Beauchamp, and I expect to get bit.” 

With a wicked grin on her face, she slid down his body and did just that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After their playful pre-dawn morning encounter, the soothing stroke of James Fraser’s touch soon caused Claire to fall back to sleep intimately entwined in his arms. However, Jamie was content to just feel her alluring body pressed against him and couldn’t shake the powerful need he experienced whenever he held her. Claire just felt so right in his arms and these moments of clarity away from Section always left him with perplexing thoughts.

_Claire Beauchamp had bewitched him and he found it difficult to clarify his feelings for her. He couldn’t explain why he felt the way he did, all he knew was that his Sassenach made him feel complete as if that part of his life that was missing had been found. Although he thought he had loved others, he knew those were only just infatuation encounters at university and certainly all before he had been recruited into Section One. His love for Claire was very different. She gave meaning to his life when he thought there was none. She had changed him in ways he never thought possible. This Rising Dragons’ mission had brought them closer together, but could it still be the same when they returned to the confines of Section One after the mission was completed?_

_His Sassenach was his weakness but could he allow her to become a bigger weakness than she already was? How would he be able to hide his feelings for her in front of Operations and Madeline when they were already suspicious of their relationship? Could they pretend there was nothing between them, when there was everything that could now jeopardise their very Section existence? Somehow, in his heart of hearts, he knew that they were stronger than that, and that he would find a way for them to be together. For the time being they would both take what they could get and deal with the future when it happened._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie couldn’t take his eyes off his love and lay on his side watching Claire sleep the exhausted sleep of someone who had thoroughly and completely shared several extensive sessions of incredible lovemaking. Just the thought of their connection caused his body to react to her nearness. His eyes caressed her features and skimmed over her kiss swollen lips … lips he had devoured repeatedly last night with no regret by either of them. Jamie watched his Claire breathe, inhaling a breath himself to the rhythm of the rise and fall of her chest, and in wonder of how she could always sleep so peacefully despite who they were and how their lives were owned by their superiors. They could never be normal and it was only in these precious moments that they could forget the far-reaching hand of Section One.

Claire slept soundly and not even when Jamie slowly traced her delectable curves with his fingers, did she stir. Leaning over her body, he placed a tender kiss to her cheek knowing that he would have to leave her soon. Breathing in her special scent that always intoxicated his senses he kissed her yet again. She snuggled a little closer to Jamie’s warmth murmuring sweet utterances of contentment against his chest as she fleetingly began to stir at his caress. The inaudible throaty groans tested his resolve to not leave her side however, despite his wants and needs, he had other priorities. The call from Section was important and he needed to check it out. Reluctantly he edged his Sassenach away from his body and rising from the bed stood for a moment watching her sleep. Leaning down, he kissed his love gently on the lips once more, then placing a chaste kiss to her forehead he unwillingly walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that morning, as she awoke to a new day Claire was so very happy. Her eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the morning light and stretching her body beneath the covers, she couldn’t help but feel thoroughly content. Last night and this morning had been wonderful. James Fraser was the most incredible lover and she couldn’t wipe the glowing smile that bowed her lips. Just the thought of what had occurred between the two of them sent a delicious, ecstatic feeling zinging through every nerve fibre in her body. Her smile grew wider and she felt so euphorically happy that she thought her heart would burst with how she felt. Just remembering how Jamie reacted to her biting the skin of his stomach and teasing bites to his groin thrilled her no end. Those erotic attentions had him practically levitating from the bed and he’d held her head as he fell apart as she went down on him. He’d died a little death, but so had she just knowing the joy she’d given him. She felt so pleased with herself that she was able to give to Jamie some of the love and devotion he had shown her.

Closing her eyes and still smiling a smile that spoke volumes as to her emotional state, Claire turned her head to Jamie’s side of the bed and reached out a hand to touch him but he was not beside her. Rolling over to where he’d slept with her in his arms, she found that the sheets were cold to the touch, there was no body warmth to indicate that he’d just risen but that he’d obviously been gone for some time. _Arrgghh, Section!_ she groaned.

Disappointed, she lay on her back, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Stretching her arms above her head she tried to get some movement back into her sore muscles. Finally becoming more lucid she stretched again cognizant of the little kinks in her body that weren’t there yesterday. This time she felt the tell-tale reminder of the horizontal gymnastics they had shared. Her body felt as if it had been through the wringer but it mattered naught for every little twinge was a reminder of their explosive lovemaking. Although Claire felt as though she’d had the workout of her life, she smiled because those body aches and pains had been received in the most enjoyable way.

_Despite a little soreness she felt fantastic. James Fraser never ceased to amaze her. She had been turned inside out like a pretzel but every little twinge brought back an erotic memory of what they had done. Last night had been mind blowing and making love to and with Jamie had been the most incredible experience. He was an unbelievable lover and he’d taken her to sensual heaven. They had made love again in the early morning and then exhausted she had fallen asleep nestled in his arms. The last thing she remembered was the phone call he had received at first light. She knew he had been called back into Section One, but why? He must have left the apartment for a quick briefing at Section or had gone to check out a potential lead or an informant with Intel about the Rising Dragons._

Rolling back over to Jamie’s side of the bed, Claire snuggled into the bed sheets that still held the faint musky scent of his skin. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes as the lingering smell of his scent somehow made him materialise. Claire could still see the way he’d held her close to his chest and lathed kisses down her throat and the way they had rocked together so slowly and sensually as they made love staring into each other’s eyes. Inadvertently she began to rock back and forth as the memories became more vivid in her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire stared at the ceiling thinking that she should get up for her morning jog with Karen. However, at the moment she was not able to get into that mind frame, for she still could not stop thinking about Jamie and why he had called into her apartment last night.

_His visit was unexpected but she guessed he was there to debrief on Rising Dragons’ suspects. However, she had missed him and seeing him call in had thrilled her. If only Karen Yee hadn’t been there, things may have been different, but she was and that couldn’t be avoided. Had Karen noticed her reaction to Jamie’s visit because if she had, she would be asking questions on their next jogging get together?_

_Her thoughts were far from his debrief on Jonathon Randall and Inspector Jiang Ng and his connection with the Rising Dragons. She’d put Section One out of her mind, forgotten about Jamie’s warning about Karen, she stopped thinking about the OCTB … All she could think about was how James Fraser made her feel._

The fact that they had made love on her kitchen table, and the kitchen chair, of all places, and again in bed several times had Claire floating on cloud nine. She turned her head towards were Jamie had lain his head. It was then that she saw the note he’d left on his pillow. Reaching out her hand she picked up the message, then grabbing his pillow she wrapped herself around it and hugged it to her chest. Squeezing it tightly Claire burrowed her nose in the pillow’s softness. She smelt the wafts of his masculine scent to her senses as they filled her nostrils but the manly smell only made her feel his loss more profoundly.

Taking the note, she held it up to her lips then her nose. Claire could smell Jamie’s scent on it too. She smiled then she read what he had written.

_Sassenach_

_I didn’t want to leave our bed ye ken … I wanted to wake ye and make love to ye … but I must attend to the call I received. Meet me in the park at 11 a.m. after your jog with Karen._

_Jamie x_

Closing her eyes, Claire held the note to her lips as if she could feel the kiss Jamie had left for her on the paper. She took a moment to just absorb his words and smiled knowing that she would see him soon in the park where she usually went jogging with Karen. Glancing over to the bed side table she noticed the time. Clasping Jamie’s pillow to her chest she stared at the ceiling thinking that she should get up.

Eventually Claire rose from the bed and padded naked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Her tummy started to rumble for she was starving as they’d not eaten anything last night except each other and she needed some sustenance. An enigmatic smile bowed her lips just thinking that she would need her strength for when she saw him again … and she couldn’t wait until she met Jamie in the park mid-morning.

This was going to be another good day, but first she needed to get dressed and meet Karen as they had arranged before she left last night.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they are jogging in the park, Karen asks very probing questions eliciting information from Claire. When Karen takes a fall, she rests while Claire explores some market stalls and witnesses some things that are puzzling and also tragic.

**CHAPTER 68**

Claire Beauchamp could have quite easily had a good lie in daydreaming about what a wonderful lover James Fraser was, but seeing that he’d already left the apartment, and had asked her to meet him specifically in the park, she decided that it was best to keep her normal jogging routine with her neighbour. It was already prearranged between the two women anyway, for just as Karen Yee was leaving last night, she’d asked if Claire still wanted to go jogging in the morning.

_She remembered that her friend had cast a quick glance towards were Jamie was sitting, then back at her. Karen had a questioning look on her face especially knowing that she had company. No doubt this was an attempt to ascertain if her male companion might be staying the night. If so, then Karen was giving her an out to cancel their weekly jogging session together if something better came up … that something or someone being her male friend … James Fraser._

_It was highly probable that Jamie too had made plans to rendezvous where the two friends always jogged to have a chance meeting with her neighbour again. More than likely, it was because of these ulterior motives that he suggested to meet him in the park of all places. Jamie was skeptical of her relationship with Karen, and another chance meeting with her would give him more information with which to ascertain her true motives. It would also allow her to see if Jamie’s concerns were warranted._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lost in thought and locking the door behind her, Claire stepped out of her apartment ready to go jogging with her neighbour Karen Yee. Dressed in her exercise sportswear of sweatpants and crop top, she stopped to adjust her Fitbit on her wrist. With her hair pulled back in a pony tail, she looked refreshed and vibrant after her invigorating shower despite the little aches in her body. She’d also consumed a hearty breakfast which had curbed the stomach rumbles and alleviated her ravenous appetite. Claire had decided to tell Karen to make sure it was a leisurely jog and not too strenuous given that she had a full stomach, but she’d been ravenous this morning particularly as they had not had any dinner last night.

Walking to the apartment opposite hers, Claire was just about to knock on her jogging partner’s door, when Karen, dressed in similar running gear, poked her head out of her apartment at the same time. She looked up at her friendly neighbour with a smile on her face.

“Good morning.”

“Karen.”

She gave Claire the once over and with tongue in cheek stated, “So Beauchamp … I guess we are still going jogging.”

“Yep … That’s why I’m dressed for jogging with my personal trainer,” Claire replied equally as ironical emphasizing the personal trainer remark and doing some quick little jogs up and down on the spot.

Karen laughed. “Well … It’s a lovely day to get in some aerobic exercise, and what better place than the park.”

“Can we do a slow jog though … I had a rather …”

“Heavy night?” Karen interrupted with inflection in her words and a raised eyebrow.

Claire looked at her friend with a perplexed look on her face then quickly replied realising what she was insinuating. “No! … A hearty breakfast.”

“Oh? … So? … No dinner?” Karen stated with a wry grin and double meaning behind her words.

“Something like that …” Claire replied while a rosy blush suddenly warmed her cheeks at the look Karen was giving her.

“Oh … Do tell Claire…”

“Nothing to tell.”

“If you say so …” Then after a short pause and another pointed look at Claire, Karen asked, “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure … You?”

“Yeah … Come on. Let’s go before it gets too busy,” Karen answered as she tossed her morning paper in her doorway and shut the door behind her. Linking arms with Claire, the two women then headed towards the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On entering Victoria Park, Claire and Karen passed by the imposing statue of Queen Victoria, after whom the park was named at the main entrance on Causeway Road. This place was an oasis of calm, peace, tranquillity and space amidst the hustle and bustle, and teeming non-stop moving metropolis of Hong Kong. The park offered a welcome respite to its citizens to appreciate nature, relax and enjoy the environs and what they offered. As the two women jogged along the jogging track and through the park, they passed by groups of people near a large fountain practising the slow motion peaceful, unified movements and choreography of Tai Chi. They jogged up and down on the spot for a short while as they marvelled at the many elderly Chinese men and women partaking in the martial arts discipline before continuing their run. 

As they ran side by side down a tree lined area, they talked.

“So Claire … did you enjoy yourself at The Triangle the other night?”

“Yeah … It was wonderful. I had a great time.”

“What did you think of my guy Andy?”

“He was very nice. Cute too.”

“Hmm … I think so …” Giving Claire a side grin Karen added, “He stayed last night and went for a run earlier … we might bump into him while we’re out jogging.”

“Better keep our eyes peeled then.” Claire replied glancing around her but she failed to see anyone who resembled Karen’s male friend Andrew Ma.

“Hey! What about that Jamie guy? Is he your boyfriend?” Karen asked in a nonchalant way so as not to appear to be too intrusive, but merely somewhat inquisitive.

“No … he’s just a friend that’s all.”

“You two looked so good together. Are you sure that’s all he is? … It seemed a lot more to me.” Karen asked pressing for more information than Claire was willing to give and knowing that she was holding something back from her.

Claire laughed replying, “No, like I said before, nothing to tell.”

“Is he staying in Hong Kong for long?”

“No, he’s gone to Shanghai.”

“Oh.” Karen sounded a little disappointed by this answer, but forged ahead with another question. “So, where did you two meet?”

Suddenly Karen’s questions were becoming more probing and Claire remembered Jamie’s warning about her neighbour and friend. She gave her a telling look, “You’re very inquisitive today all of a sudden Karen. Why so many questions?”

“Sorry, I’m just being a nosy neighbour. Jamie seemed like a great guy. I just want you to be as happy as me.”

“Thanks Karen … but I am happy or I will be when I get a job.”

Thinking that she may have overstepped the mark a little and not wanting Claire to become overly suspicious of her questioning, Karen changed the subject. “So how about Andy getting us tickets for Saturday night?”

“That was unbelievable that he was able to do so. He’s fantastic.”  
“I think so.”  
“I can’t wait to finally meet Jonathon Randall. What’s he like?”

“I’ve met him once or twice. He’s always been nice to me. I think he’ll like you.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Claire queried looking at Karen as they jogged along.

“Remember, Andy said that he likes his women tall and brunette … and hello Claire … that’s you!” Karen laughed hoping that Claire was appeased by her answer.

“You don’t say … Well maybe I’ll go as a redhead instead.”

“Oh Claire you’re such a riot.”

“Yeah … don’t I know it?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jogging through the park the two friends soon came upon some craft markets set up along the lake. Vendors had their produce and merchandise including all kinds of bric-a-brac, lanterns, authentic Chinese items and masses of flowers laid out on tables in the sunshine. The market was bustling with energy, and couples and families were milling around looking over or purchasing the products on display as they strolled through the park in the beautiful sunny weather. 

“Oh, look Karen! Let’s go check it out.”

“Sure … Why not.”

But as they jogged over towards the flea market Karen fell and twisted her ankle. “Ow!” she cried out, as she lay on the ground clutching at her foot and rolling in pain.

Concerned, Claire crouched down beside her watching her friend with concern. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m all right … but I seem to have twisted my ankle.”

“What can I do?”

“Can you help me up? I think I’ll just sit down on the bench over there for a while,” she answered as Claire helped her to her feet. Placing her arm around Claire’s shoulder for support, Karen began to hobble over in the direction of the park bench. Finally, they made their way over to the seat beside the path, and she sat down taking the weight off her swollen ankle. 

“I’ll stay with you.”

“No … no … you go and check out the stalls Claire … I’ll be fine here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive … I’ll be okay if I rest for a while.”

“All right … I won’t be long.”

“That’s okay … I won’t be going anywhere in a hurry. Take your time,” Karen replied placing her injured foot up onto the bench seat and leaning back against the wooden frame.

“Thanks. I’ll be back before you miss me. Rest up that ankle.” 

“I will. Have fun.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Making her way over to the stalls, Claire started to casually look around the flea market. Hoping that she might find something for her watch and sunglasses collection, she went searching for some bargains. She’d loved the night stalls in Patpong where Jamie had bought her the Franck Muller watch that was so precious to her and this time, she would be happy to find a quirky pair of sunglasses that she liked. However, before she ventured any further along the many stalls, Claire stopped and turned to see if Karen was okay sitting on the park bench. If she walked any further down the hill, she would lose sight of her friend and Claire was still a little worried about her. Waving at her, she noticed that Karen had decided to elevate her foot on the bench which was a good move to relieve the pressure of a sore ankle. However, an injury like this really needed to be bandaged, and if she saw some bandages, Claire decided that she would buy them and bind Karen’s ankle for support when she returned.

Karen Yee saw her friend waving at her and waved back, but soon lost sight of Claire as she mingled in with the crowd. However, once Claire Beauchamp was out of sight, Karen lowered her foot to the ground and taking out her cell phone, quickly dialled a number. With a grimace of frustration, she placed the phone to her ear and waited for the connection. When it came, she tersely asked, “Where the hell are you? She’s at the market.”

_“Okay … I’m in position.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The flea market reminded Claire of the night markets she’d seen in Thailand except that today there were many original art and craft items for sale. She was having fun checking out all the bargains on display and got caught up in the moment. Walking along the row of stalls, Claire stopped at one that particularly caught her eye where she saw some curios for sale. Examining the ornaments, she decided to ask the price. She began to haggle over the cost and tried to barter with the seller, but since the price for the item was still too high, she declined to buy. She then walked over to another stall selling art work. As she was examining the paintings, Claire happened to casually glance up and saw a familiar face ahead. Stopping in her tracks, she took a double take thinking that her eyes were deceiving her.

No! … It couldn’t be! But … it was… It was Jamie. He was back.

Claire raised her hand to wave at him, but he obviously hadn’t seen her either, so she decided to follow him at a discrete distance to see where he was going. Although it had only been a couple of hours since she had seen him, Jamie looked wonderful and oh, so sexy wearing his dark sunglasses and all dressed in black with his auburn hair glistening in the sunshine. Claire felt a little quiver of awareness in her stomach, she smiled and swallowed the breath she was holding at seeing him this morning. She couldn’t take her eyes from his body and was a little spellbound just admiring this gorgeous specimen of manhood. James Fraser was a commanding figure, but today he looked relaxed and carefree eating pretzels as he too mingled amongst the crowd in the park.

_God, he’s a gorgeous looking man. It was strange but wonderful at the same time to see him as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Perhaps he was thinking about last night. She had done nothing else but think of what had happened, and if she hadn’t have said yes to Karen last night on going on their planned jogging session this morning, then she may have spent the day at home daydreaming and waiting for their rendezvous here at the park._

Claire watched Jamie walk away and waited until he was some distance ahead but still in eye sight and then followed him, but she hid behind a tree when he stopped and dumped the finished pretzel bag in a rubbish bin. She watched as he continued to walk around the park before taking a seat on a park bench. Nonchalantly looking around, he surveyed the surrounds as if he was just a casual people observer. However, Claire knew Jamie was always Section alert to any anomalies and she wondered if this was where she would meet him. She checked her watch but it was more than an hour before their rendezvous time. It was not like James Fraser to casually just sit and wait. He was always punctual and if he said 11 o’clock, then he would meet her at that very time. 

There were plenty of reasons why he was at the park early, and she wracked her brain with some scenarios that were puzzling.

_Jamie had said that he would meet her in the park, but not exactly the location where the meeting would take place. It wasn’t even 11 o’clock yet, so, was it here that he would meet her and was that why he was waiting on the park bench because he was early? Perhaps he was just filling in time until they met up or perhaps his time at Section was cut shorter than he’d expected? Was it really her or someone else connected with Section that he was waiting for? Could it be associated with the phone call this morning? Was that the only explanation?_

However, it soon became apparent to Claire that he _was_ waiting for someone else. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was just about to reveal herself and confront Jamie, when she looked up and saw a beautiful Caucasian woman approach him. When she saw Jamie give the woman a warm hug in greeting, Claire felt some jealously at his familiar embrace, and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She watched enthralled but inquisitive as to whom this person was and how Jamie knew her. Having never seen this woman before, curiosity was eating away at her. 

_Who was she? Who was this woman? How did he know her? Was she one of Jamie’s informants or just a female friend?_

From her vantage point, Claire could tell by the woman’s body language that it appeared that she was not happy and was upset about something. She seemed a little nervous too and anxiously looked around several times, but Jamie comforted her and placed his arm around her shoulder which seemed to reassure her. Claire meanwhile took the opportunity to move a little further forward when they were distracted and stood behind a large tree trunk where she couldn’t be detected but still see what was happening. She was closer than before and tried to overhear what they were saying, however, the two spoke quietly and exchanged only a few words. Claire tried to hear what they were talking about but it was impossible to make out their conversation. She also tried to lip read what they were saying to each other in an effort to make out some of their exchange. Unfortunately, it too was futile, so Claire had to be content with watching their body language and trying to decipher what was going on.

Her curiosity, nonetheless, was getting the better of her and she was intrigued as to what they were saying. Her mind was musing over the possible scenarios that might involve James Fraser and this attractive woman. She wondered what they were talking about, but surely Jamie would inform her later and debrief her as to what he was discussing with the mystery woman.

_Was this woman an operative that Jamie knew from the past? If so, did he train her? Had she been his material? Was his concern for her purely professional?_  
Many more questions ate away at her thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Jamie … It was a mistake to come here.”

“Why?”

“I think I’m being watched. I may have been compromised.”

Surreptitiously his keen eyes glanced around the immediate area and he saw three men talking but they moved off in different directions. In the near distance, two elderly men sat, playing a game of chess at one of the picnic tables. Beyond that, on another bench in the park, a family were watching their child play while a young man on a Moped buzzed by a few feet in front of them. Jamie also noticed a couple holding hands and kissing on a bench nearby but he saw no one who appeared to be tailing the woman.

“Are ye sure?”

She hesitated for a while before continuing, “No … it’s just a gut feeling.”

“Do ye want me to bring ye back in?”

“No … although you’ve got to bring me back in soon enough.”

“I’ll speak to Operations.”

“Thank you.”

“Do ye have something hard on Inspector Ng? If not then there’s nothing more to discuss.”

“Here take this,” she replied handing him a disk.

“What’s this?”

“Take it to Comm. … Fergus will pull off the specifics. There’s still much more to learn about him.”

“Is there anything else?”

“No … I’ve told you all I know. Everything else is on the disk.”

“Thank ye.”

“Be careful Jamie. He’s dangerous … and ruthless.”

“We will.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Their meeting was brief. The woman looked around once more before Jamie escorted her back towards her car. Observing from a distance, Claire followed close behind once they had turned their backs to her. Jamie took the woman’s arm and they walked towards the park’s exit where several cars were parked in the car park. When they arrived at the parking bay where her car was located, they turned to face one another. Jamie kissed the woman goodbye on each cheek, then opened her car door and ushered her into the driver’s seat, before closing the door after her.

Claire watched the scene taking place and was unable to tear her eyes away from what was happening. Once the woman was in her car, Jamie said goodbye and turned to walk away. Creeping back behind her observation position, Claire watched as he left. The woman settled into her car then turned over the ignition to start the vehicle. Distracted by her thoughts of what Jamie was doing here in Victoria Park and why, Claire was startled when she heard a loud explosion rock the tranquillity of the area. Looking back towards the car park she saw the Caucasian woman’s car burst into flames.

People started to scream and came rushing to where the explosion had taken place.

Mingling in with the crowd, James Fraser glanced behind him and saw the exploding car too. The detonation was just as unexpected to him as it was to those gathered in the park. He looked around as people came rushing past him to check out what had just happened in the peaceful environs of the park. Jamie, though, moved in the opposite direction casually walking away from the scene as if nothing had happened. Nonetheless, he knew that something serious had just happened that would and could have far reaching ramifications.

A shocked look of disbelief crossed Claire’s face at what had just occurred as well. She was more perplexed than before.

_Why did Jamie talk to the woman? Who was she? Why was she killed? And more importantly … by whom?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Claire began to jog away from the scene but as she did so a man who was jogging in the other direction bumped into her causing her to lose her balance and nearly fall.

“Oh … I’m so sorry,” he apologised reaching out his hand to steady her. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No … I’m fine,” she replied righting herself and looking at the handsome man out of the corner of her eye.

“Can I buy you a drink and apologise for my clumsiness?” He asked as a way of saying sorry.

“Thanks, but that’s not necessary. I’m just about to meet up with my friend.”

Claire tried to go around him, but he stepped into her path, blocking her from continuing on her run. “Are you sure I can’t buy you a drink?” He insisted flirting with her.

“Positive … Excuse me but my friend is waiting.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying …” he replied with a smile, letting her leave voluntarily. “Goodbye … enjoy your run.”

Before jogging off, he watched Claire move away and when she was some distance ahead, he flipped open his cell phone. “She’s on her way back.”

_“Good … Meet us at the rendezvous spot.”_


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting in the park worries Karen but when her boyfriend Andy Ma turns up unexpectedly James Fraser’s suspicions of Claire’s neighbour, and her male friend escalate.

**CHAPTER 69**

The explosion had been a dreadful incident causing some panic to set in from those gathered in the park, and many people were rushing to leave in case there were more hidden explosives. Despite the pandemonium Claire hurried back to where Karen was still sitting on the bench unaware that the man who had bumped into her had been tailing her the whole time.

When she saw her neighbour jogging back to where she was sitting on the park bench, Karen sat up as she approached, seemingly better than when Claire had left her to rest her ankle. 

“Hey what just happened? I heard a loud bang.”

Looking at Karen on the park bench, Claire replied, “Yeah … a car just exploded in the car park.” 

“Oh, my goodness! … Was anybody hurt?” Karen asked feigning concern but at the same time outwardly noncommittal.

“I think so … but I’m not certain.”

“That’s too bad. How horrible.”

Shock registered in her voice at such an unforeseen happening. “It was.” However, Claire was a bit more upbeat when she asked, “So … How are you feeling?”

“Much better thanks … My ankle’s still a little tender … but it’s okay.”

“That’s good.”

“Perhaps we better get going then. This place is going to be swarming with police soon,” Karen added as they heard the loud shrill of police sirens pierce the air. “We could be here for ages especially if the police want to interview witnesses.”

“Good idea … we might get caught up otherwise.”

“Exactly …” She paused before adding, “Hey! We might bump into Andy on the way home. He did say he would try to meet up with us.”

“Perhaps he was held up with the commotion on the other side of the park.”

“Yeah … knowing him he probably went for a stickybeak. He’s such a “Nosey Parker.”

‘You’re obviously made for each other Karen. He is just like you.” Claire replied satirically thinking that Jamie’s misgivings were accurate. 

_At that moment she reflected on what she’d just said to Karen Yee and it hit her when the preverbal penny dropped._

_She was cross with herself for not picking up on Karen’s personality a lot sooner, but in retrospect she had ignored all those Section One triggers because she wanted to believe that Karen was genuine in her friendship. She really wanted to think the best of people but sometimes her judgement was clouded and in this case hers certainly was. Perhaps Karen had also pandered to her insecurities that she’d noticed in her, and suspected her as being in need of a friend. Hence, she’d developed a friendship by grooming her to think she was sincere. She wanted to believe in Karen, and hence made excuses which in any other situation, normally would have set off alarm bells._

_Jamie, however, had seen through her neighbour’s charade immediately but that was because he was more perceptive than her. Maybe Karen had reacted to Jamie’s more threatening persona. He had certainly had her on the back foot last night. Did he unnerve her that much?_

_All of these reasons now made complete sense. Section training had skilled her to recognise traits that may be suspicious, but in Karen Yee’s situation these were a slow burn that really had not manifested until Jamie had pointed out his misgivings. She felt a fool but would continue the charade, but with a little more caution this time._

“Touché Beauchamp … I guess we are.”

Her neighbour laughed remembering what she’d said to Claire about her being nosy as well, but Claire took her meaning differently. _If Karen was suspicious, then so too was her boyfriend Andy Ma._

Slowly getting up from the bench, Karen tested her weight on her sore ankle and hinting that all was fine, they set off together again, but this time at a slow jog. However, this time Claire was more observant of their surroundings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As the two women jogged along, they noticed a steady stream of people also making their way to the scene of the explosion in the other direction in the park, obviously for a voyeuristic look, and curiosity as to what had occurred there. They jogged further away from all the hustle and bustle until it seemed as if they were the only two people around. It was quite isolated now, and winding their way back along the path, they soon came to a small wooden bridge across an ornamental pond. Since Karen said her ankle was still causing her some grief, they decided to take a brief rest. She sat on the railing staring at the water below, while Claire propped her arms on the barrier too doing a few stretching exercises.

They were alone, and except for the two of them and a drink vendor, the park was deserted.

“We seem to be the only ones here at the moment,” Claire replied looking around canvassing the surroundings but seeing no one.

“I suppose people are curious as to what happened on the other side of the park, or have left and gone home,” Karen said as she glanced around too.

“Probably.”

“I told Andy we’d stop at this bridge on the way home, but I guess he went the other way too,” Karen stated nonchalantly glancing down the path to see if she could see her boyfriend approaching.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some moments later, Claire saw a few lone joggers pass by out for their morning exercise but Karen’s boyfriend Andy Ma wasn’t one of them. Wistfully staring down into the water, she watched as a family of ducks glided under the bridge making the water ripple out as they swam by.

“So, you really think he is the one then?” Claire asked wondering if Karen would elaborate more information about Andy Ma.

“Yes … yes I do.”

“That’s good … Never be with a man who fails to treat you as you deserve.”

“Andy takes such good care of me and he spoils me rotten.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Thanks. He’s a good man. We have a lot in common.”

With her thoughts on one man in particular, Claire answered pensively, “Good men are hard to find.”

“Yes, they are. I was so lucky to meet Andy at the club. We hit it off straight away.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While they rested a while, the two women continued their conversation unaware that someone was approaching the bridge. Without warning, the man drew nearer to them as they were talking. Karen and Claire were soon conscious that they did have company after all when they were distracted by the sound of footsteps on the gravel path.

Karen Yee looked up but her delight soon turned to disappointment when she saw who was approaching them but she quickly masked her reaction of disquiet. Claire also turned in the direction of the footfalls. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jamie approach casually dressed wearing his signature black and dark glasses. Once he reached where they were standing, he smiled broadly at her seemingly at the “coincidence” of running into her in the park. Leaning towards Claire, he kissed her on the cheek in a friendly greeting. 

The touch of Jamie’s soft lips to her cheek felt incredible and her stomach did a little quiver of excitement. However, because of his dark glasses, she was unable to see the penetrating gleam in his eye as Jamie spoke, but nevertheless his Scottish accent washed over her like the gentle fluttering of butterfly wings. 

“Hi Claire.”

“Jamie! Fancy seeing you here? I thought you had gone to Shanghai on business,” she stated smiling brightly and staring intently at his lips. She gave him a secret look then glanced down unable to hold the stare she knew he was giving her.

“What are you doing in the park?” 

Despite her friendly banter, to Jamie’s ear, the inflection of her voice indicated that his Sassenach would be waiting for an explanation as to what had happened a short while ago when he had met Fiona Graham. He thought he’d seen Claire behind a tree, now he was certain.

If only she could see his eyes, Claire would have known that Jamie would explain to her just who the woman was, and why he was meeting her in the park before their rendezvous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Change of plans Claire. I was to meet the client here but they failed to show up.” 

“Oh!” 

Jamie didn’t give any more away about why he was in the park this morning but merely replied with a double entendre question of his own, “Sae how are ye?” 

Claire saw the wry smile on his mouth and couldn’t help but think of all that had transpired between them last night, but she held her nerves and remained calm despite the butterflies in her stomach at seeing Jamie this morning and replied, “Fine.”

Then breaking from his penetrating scrutiny Claire turned towards her neighbour, “Oh! Karen! You remember Jamie, don’t you?” 

He glanced at her jogging partner who had quietly witnessed the exchange between the two people. Karen gave him a wary glance but her voice was controlled and cordial. “Sure. Nice to meet you again Jamie.”

Sensing some tension between the two of them, and interrupting before any further conversation could take place, Claire asked, “Would you like to join us for juice Jamie?”

Although he answered affably, his eyes did not leave Karen’s face. “Why not?” 

“I’ll just be a few moments,” she said leaving James Fraser and Karen Yee alone as she went over to the vendor to get the drinks hoping that when she returned the tension between them would have dissipated. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two people stood on the bridge not communicating but silently sizing each other up as they watched Claire make her way towards the juice vendor a little way from the bridge. Jamie was well aware of Karen’s unease in his presence although she tried hard to cover it up, it was this fact that intrigued him about her. Karen apprehensively looked around as if waiting for someone to appear and didn’t immediately look at James Fraser. 

_Why was she so wary of his presence, and why was she so reticent? If she had nothing to hide, she had nothing to fear about him, but it seemed that she did._

“Do I make ye nervous?” He asked noting her behaviour.

That got her attention and Karen looked at him. “No, of course not … It’s just that you surprised me when you appeared out of nowhere.”

What she saw was a man who had a handsome face but with a demeanour that gave her nothing to go on. The dark glasses didn’t allow her to read his eyes either, so it was impossible to see what he was thinking or feeling. However, he did make her nervous. Claire’s friend James Fraser unbalanced her and despite his friendliness towards her … she just knew this was a dangerous man. Not only that, but her plans may have been thwarted because of his appearance. This may very well change everything.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten ye. What is it about me that scares ye?

With bravado, Karen answered his probing question. “I guess … I guess … You’re a little intimidating … Which means you’re not very nice.”

Jamie’s blank stare was his only answer, but Karen was not to know that, and she rambled on. “You’re handsome too. You probably get everything you want from women.”

He elicited a wry smile at her statement.

Looking at him, Karen saw her reflection in his glasses which was a little off putting and tried another tact, “So Jamie what … do you do?”

“I’m an art dealer actually … I buy art for galleries,” he replied reaching into his inside pocket of his jacket and withdrawing a business card. Handing it over to her, she looked at the inscription as Jamie continued. “I’m looking for unique Asian art here in Hong Kong and mainland China which is hardly intimidating or scary ye ken,” he added candidly.

Karen fingered the card then placed it in the pocket of her sweat pants. “I heard that Chinese works of art are very popular in the United States. Is that true?”

“Aye … some artists are fetching millions of dollars for their work.”

“Oh …” she replied surprised. Then completely out of the blue, Karen changed the subject yet again. Focusing the attention back onto him and trying to unnerve this menacing man at the same time, boldly asked, “Is Claire your girlfriend?”

“No.”

“But you love her, don’t you?”

“Why would ye say that?”

“I don’t know … just a hunch,” she replied smugly thinking she had achieved a victory by hitting the nail on the head about their relationship because of the way Jamie was being evasive.

“So? How long have ye and Claire been jogging together?” Jamie asked ignoring her jibe.

“Quite a while.”

“Do ye ever jog alone?”

“Sometimes … and sometimes I run into my boyfriend. Lots of people jog in this park Jamie. It’s very popular.”

“Aye … I had noticed.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they were talking and waiting for Claire to return with refreshments, a man’s voice unexpectedly called out from the path as he ran up to them. “Hey Karen!”

Looking up she noticed that Andy had arrived. He looked pleased to see her and smiled. Moving over to where she was standing talking to the stranger on the bridge, he leaned over with his hands resting on his thighs breathing heavily.

“Hi babe … Sorry I’m late. It couldn’t be avoided. Will you forgive me?”

“Of course. Where have you been? Claire and I have been here for ages,” she replied trying to cover up her displeasure at his lateness.

“There was an incident on the other side of the park. It’s sheer chaos over there. People and police everywhere. I had to take the longer route.”

“Oh.”

Slyly glancing at the tall, imposing stranger on the bridge Andy placed an arm around Karen to gather her to him, then whispered in her ear in the guise of a kiss. “Who’s the guy?”

Jamie keenly watched the exchange between the two. Appearances were not as they seemed and his suspicions about the couple were heightened. The tension in the air was palatable and now that this man had appeared as well, James Fraser’s Section hackles were intensified. Just who was this woman really, and who was the man with her?

Karen made the introductions. “Andy … this is Claire’s friend Jamie.”

“Jamie,” he warmly replied extending his hand in greeting. The two men looked at each other. Andy could tell by his handshake that Jamie was an imposing man but he could garner nothing else about him as he was wearing sunglasses.

“Andy,” James Fraser replied sizing up Karen Yee’s companion as he was him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire had seen the reticent interaction between Jamie and Andy Ma from the drinks stand and knew that all was not well and as she returned with the juice in her hand, Karen was still making the introductions between the two men. She fleetingly looked at Jamie, then smiled and spoke to Karen’s boyfriend.

“Hi Andy … so you found us after all.”

“Yeah.”

_Evidently Jamie had reservations about him as well and she knew by his bearing that he was sizing Andrew Ma up. Whether it was his years of Section One training or not, but James Fraser had an uncanny sixth sense about people whereas she was less analytical and took people more on face value. When she had met Andy at the nightclub, her Section hackles had not been raised except for the name of his band. He had appeared very demonstrative towards Karen and although somewhat shy and reserved, Andy was polite. This was obviously not the case with Jamie as they were quite aloof with each other._

Noticing that Claire’s friend was keenly watching them made Karen feel very uncomfortable so she interrupted before more conversation could take place. She also knew that they needed to get out of here before Billy Tan turned up as planned, for they would have to rethink their plans again now that James Fraser had appeared on the scene. She dreaded having to contact their superior Sun Yee Lok, but he would need to be contacted because of their failure to carry out his orders.

“Listen Claire … Andy and I might get going … you obviously have things to talk about with Jamie.”

“Please don’t leave on my account,” he interjected, attentive to the way Karen and her boyfriend were behaving. James Fraser studied the interesting interplay between the couple, particularly as his presence had obviously unnerved them.

Claire agreed. “You don’t have to go. Stay.”

“Yes … I’ve only just met Andy and I’d like to get to know ye both better.” Jamie added in a friendly manner. He watched as Andy Ma looked at Karen and vice versa weighing up how they could avoid his invitation.

Fortunately he gave himself and Karen a way out with his quick reply. “Sorry Claire but I really have to get back for rehearsals with the band; we’re going on tour tomorrow and the boys want to get together for a final rehearsal. I’m already running late.”

“Oh … Okay … but what about your drink Karen?”

“Thanks … I’ll drink it on the way back home,” she replied taking the offered juice in her hand. “Oh, and Claire … I forgot to tell you, but I won’t see you for a while. I have a conference in Beijing and will be away for the rest of the week.”

“Wow that’s great … You’ll be back for Jonathan Randall’s party though won’t you?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

The couple began to leave and as they jogged away Karen turned and called out, “Enjoy the rest of your week Claire.”

“Thanks.”

Following the couple’s departure with his eyes, Jamie observed the obvious tension that was taking place in their conversation as they left and the frustrated way Karen disposed of her drink in the rubbish bin.

_Regardless if Section had no Intel on Karen Yee yet, she and her partner knew something and he would find out what it was. They were acting too suspiciously. It was all far too coincidental that this Andy Ma had been at the park at the very same time as Claire. The couple had certainly not expected him to turn up at the park when he did.  
Had he foiled a kidnapping plot against his Sassenach by the pair? _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire came and stood next to Jamie. Turning to her, he removed his glasses and looked her square in the eyes as he ran his hand softly down her back. He hesitated a little before tightening his hold around her waist.

“Sassenach … be careful of those two.”

Her eyes reflected her inquisitiveness to his statement, but she turned and quietly watched Karen and Andy leave with his words of warning echoing in her ears. Perhaps she should keep a more open mind about Karen and her boyfriend as this was not the first time that Jamie had aired his suspicions.

“I will Jamie.”

Continuing to watch the couple’s departure, Claire happened to see the man who had bumped into her on the other side of the park jog along the path. She watched as he slowly jogged up to Karen and Andy. They nodded at him as if he was known to them and then they spoke for a short while. The man looked over towards where Claire was standing and waved at her, but he hurriedly continued on his way picking up the pace of his stride when he saw Jamie look his way.

James Fraser missed nothing. He too witnessed what had looked like an ordinary friendly exchange between joggers, but his Section mind saw something more. They had clandestinely glanced over to where he and Claire stood then just as quickly had looked away. The three people had exchanged a few, quick but what appeared to be heated words together before they had jogged off down the path out of sight.

“Claire…. do you know that person who just passed by Karen and Andy?”

“No … but he looks like the man who bumped into me earlier on the other side of the park.”

“Really? What happened?”

“Nothing much. He apologised and offered to buy me a drink … that’s all.”

Jamie was pensive but wary of what she’d just told him. “Hmmm?”

“I know that look James Fraser. What’s the matter?”

“Oh, nothing Sassenach, really. It’s just, when I saw that man look over towards you, it occurred to me he might be suspicious.” He didn’t wish to alarm her, just urge her to be more aware of those around her, so he repeated his warning once more. 

“Be careful Claire.”

“Yes Jamie. I will be more vigilant if I see that person again.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thinking nothing more of it, Claire smiled and turned towards him with the juice in her hand asking, “Orange juice?

However, although he was piecing two and two together, Jamie was taken in by her infectious smile when she offered the drink and replied. “Aye.”

“Voila!” She said handing him a bottle.

Unscrewing the top, Jamie placed the bottle to his lips. “Thank ye Sassenach.”

Claire watched as if mesmerised by what he was doing, and as he swallowed the orange liquid, she felt a funny feeling inside her stomach.

“You’re welcome.” 

It was eerily too quiet all of a sudden.

This was the first time Claire had seen Jamie since last night and if she was completely honest with herself, she was glad that Karen and Andy had gone. Looking around she noticed that there was not a single person in sight. They were alone. She suddenly felt a little nervous but excited too all at the same time. All thoughts of Karen Yee, her boyfriend, the mystery jogger and the woman Jamie had met in the park paled into unimportance. She looked at James Fraser as he lowered the bottle. Their gazes caught and it was as if they were in a world of their own. Claire bit her bottom lip unable to break from his gaze.

Although her mind was in two places at once her heart did a little flip as her thoughts reflected on their growing relationship on this mission and in particular the consequences of their assignation last night. 

_This mission had certainly brought them closer together and last night had unquestionably proved to her that Jamie did indeed have feelings for her. Her feelings for him were stronger than ever before, but she still had some trepidation about what would happen when they both returned to Section One once the mission was over. Would Jamie pull back or would they be able to make a commitment to each other? She only hoped that they could have a relationship despite obstacles that may lie ahead. Operations and Madeline were obsessed with results and were cognizant to anything that would affect Jamie’s team’s capabilities to achieve success. But if their numbers didn’t alter and 100% containment was achieved, would they be able to sustain their growing feelings for one another in Section? Time would tell. She was totally confident that she could appease any doubts he may have about continuing their relationship._

_Jamie could not make love to her so passionately or comprehensively as he did last night and not share the same desires._

Smiling at him, Claire wondered if he could read her mind, but even if he could she didn’t care. She loved him. She was drowning in Jamie’s scrutiny however; there was something more in his gaze this time than she had seen before. His piercing, blue eyes were the window to his soul and she knew he was troubled about something.

He was worried about her and this time his concern for her was very tangible.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is a little jealous of the woman Jamie met in the park until he explains just who she was. When she returns to the OCTB in the morning, all discussion is about the car bombing, but Inspector Jiang Ng deflects any responsibility away from the Rising Dragons’ involvement in the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we are at the moment.
> 
> James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp have been successful in bringing to justice several of the Rising Dragons’ inner circle. The elusive leader of the triad, Sun Yee Lok has still not been captured, but he is aware that Claire may be connected to these deaths. Hence, the mission is getting more dangerous for her as suspicions about her rise.
> 
> Jamie, therefore, must be super vigilant to keep his Sassenach out of peril while at the same time dismantling the triad person by person. However, sometimes things arise that railroad their plans. Nevertheless, they have each other and that is all that matters in the end, for there is nothing that Jamie won’t do to keep Claire safe.

**CHAPTER 70**

Jamie watched his Claire with some concern in his eyes. It was difficult to know what she was thinking when she’d handed him the orange juice. He was aware that she seemed a little distracted as if lost in her thoughts as to what had just happened, and had retreated into herself to try and reconcile her feelings. However, when he noticed how preoccupied she seemed to be, he also put Karen Yee, her boyfriend Andrew Ma, and the incidents that had just taken place out of his mind. His thoughts, however, were centred on his Sassenach.

_Had it just dawned on her that they were alone in the park? Was it something else?_

_Or was she thinking about last night?_

_To his mind’s eye Claire Beauchamp was the most beautiful human being he had ever met. The hardest thing he had done was to leave her alone in the wee hours of the morning, however, leaving the note had been a spur of the moment decision. It was not something that he would normally have done and perhaps it revealed more than he should have about his feelings for her. He was not a romantic and didn’t want to give Claire the wrong impression but she seemed to bring out this side of him. Perhaps he should have just said “Be back later,” but that was too abrupt, especially after what they had shared last night. His message warranted more than that, Claire deserved more than that. In reflection, he was glad that he’d said what he did._

_Last night had been sensational. Their encounters in the kitchen and again in the bedroom had been a turning point. He didn’t want to leave his Sassenach but if he hadn’t, they would have made love again and again. There was also a touch of sadness mixed with the euphoria he felt, for he knew at some stage they would have to pull back. When that would be, he couldn’t say … but their relationship would be under too much scrutiny back at Section One unless they were able to find a way. He was still wary that things would change when they both returned to Section, but in the meantime, they would take what they could get. However, despite the machinations of their superiors, he would find a way for them to be together._

_It had not been easy for his Claire. This mission thus far had many twists and turns that had placed her in jeopardy on several occasions. She was not out of the woods yet as danger lurked in the most innocent of places. Had she seen the disquiet he’d felt for her being around the two people who had just left? He didn’t trust them but was thankful that they would not be around until the weekend, and if not for Jonathon Randall’s birthday next Saturday, he would have dealt with them personally this week. He was concerned about her neighbour and now that he had met Karen’s boyfriend, he knew that they were planning something. Most likely they were planning a kidnapping plot. The couple had acted suspiciously and then there was the man who Claire said had bumped into her. Hopefully his warning about them would make her more vigilant around them as well as at the OCTB. However, adding up all the elements of the equation, he didn’t like the answer he was getting._

_Section had ordered him to check a lead in Shanghai and he’d reluctantly left Claire to sleep a little longer without waking her. He’d hurried back to Hong Kong for his rendezvous with his informant Fiona Graham in the park as well as to meet up with Claire. He’d hoped that she could provide some Intel on Inspector Ng, but providing him with a disk was indeed a bonus for Section One. It was much more than he’d expected and could provide Intel that led to the whereabouts of Sun Yee Lok. Perhaps it would also shed some light on who Karen really was and more importantly about Inspector Jiang Ng’s alliance with the Rising Dragons triad. Although he’d found out certain things at Section that he needed to know about him, there were still too many other loose ends still dangling about Inspector Ng’s dealings with the triad. The disk might give him the answers._

_The woman he’d met who Claire was unaware of, had been working as a double agent for Section One and also as an informant for the OCTB for several years. Fiona had been worried that she was being watched and had been nervous about their meeting. The Intel she’d given him in the park was indeed contentious and would implicate Inspector Jiang Ng and link him to the Rising Dragons. Hence in retrospect, because of what had happened to her, Fiona had had every good reason to be uneasy. Her untimely death in the explosion meant that she must have been getting too close to ousting the Inspector as a traitor._

_His rendezvous with his informant had unfortunately ended in tragedy. Fiona had been worried that she may have been compromised and the explosion was proof that her fears were warranted. Nevertheless, she had provided Section One with invaluable Intel but her death was the price you paid when dangerous men became ruthless. He worried that this could have implications for Claire’s safety and her role at the OCTB. The Inspector was an astute man and should he find out about his Sassenach … this would place her in danger. All the more reason he was glad he was back in Hong Kong to keep an eye on her. Things could become volatile if and when Inspector Ng was backed into a corner. The sooner he was brought into Section One the better._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire’s voice broke into his thoughts and shook Jamie from his reverie. “Who was that woman you were talking to earlier Jamie?”

He saw her hesitation at asking but replied candidly. “I wondered when ye would ask Sassenach.”

“Hmm … so I gather you saw me following you.”

“Aye,” he stated looking at her with a wry grin on his face. Jamie then glanced away before Claire could see the mirth of his teasing.

_She should have known that he missed nothing where she was concerned. He had known she was there from the first instance as he had observed her with Karen._

__

__

_Unbeknownst to her he had kept them under surveillance for most of their jog through the park._

A little miffed at his answer Claire probed further a little green-eyed with curiosity and persisted with her questioning, “Well? … Who was she?”

Jamie didn’t answer, for his thoughts again turned to their meeting.

_The talk with Fiona had been helpful. He knew however, that she was concerned about her cover and had tried to appease her that he would help. He’d found out information that he needed to know about Inspector Jiang Ng, but there were still too many loose ends about the man still dangling. Perhaps when Fergus analysed the disk that Fiona had given him then Section would know a lot more about the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau leader._

Moving towards him, Claire grabbed his arm. Jamie turned around to her as she persisted in her questioning. Her voice had an edge to it as she tied to disguise her suppressed jealousy.

“Was she a source?” 

“Aye, she was. She was someone who happened to have dealings with the OCTB,” he finally admitted quite delighted that his Claire was a little bit jealous of his meeting with Fiona.

“Section too?”

“Aye.”

Claire nodded, but Jamie was minimalist in his replies. Prying for more information than he was willing to give she broached a more sensitive area that may prove upsetting if this woman meant more to Jamie than he was letting on.

“A friend or …?”

“Why?” he replied knowing that Claire would not rest until she found out who she was.

She bowed her head so that Jamie could not see that she was unsure how he would answer her question. “Just curious I guess.”

“She was a contact.”

Claire gave him a blank stare then nodded again while more questions spun around in her head. “There was an explosion.”

“I ken.”

“The girl in the car, did she mean something?”

He understood the veiled interest that underlined her question. Claire was jealous and this thrilled him in a way he never thought it would. “No…”

“Oh, … I see. You seemed very friendly with her though.”

“There was nothing more.”

“You’re sure about that?” She inquired wanting to know the real relationship between Jamie and the beautiful woman. She’d seen the affection between them and although she tried to disguise it, Claire was eaten away with the green-eyed monster. 

Jamie clasped her hand and lazily ran his thumb over her Mound of Venus. “She was an operative Sassenach … her name was Fiona Graham.”

Blue eyes, met blue eyes as he continued to caress her hand. “You could have let me know she was a Section informant.”

“This is an important mission Claire. It’s about protecting you and finding Sun Yee Lok. It’s nae about personal relationships. I dinna let personal considerations interfere with my work.”

Claire felt a little downhearted by the thoughts that tried to rationalise Jamie’s words.

_“It’s nae about personal relationships.”_

_Although she listened to what he was saying, his words did not ring true with the James Fraser she knew … the one who had been there for her every step of the way on this and other missions. The one who had moved heaven and earth for her many times over. The man who had always been her confidant, her lover, her rock. He had gone against Section on many occasions if he thought she was in jeopardy but had still come through for Section One, so why would he say such a thing? But she was glad that he had, for everything between them was personal._

_Obviously, Jamie too felt something for her but had his feelings overwhelmed him and caught him off guard? He’d shown her in so many ways that he loved her but was he not yet ready to say that more openly. Did it really matter in the long run, because in her heart of hearts, she knew James Fraser loved her? However, what he had said was a lie, for he had let his personal considerations interfere … but only for her benefit. Clearly other women really didn’t count. His answers only clarified his feelings and she should have realised this, but her emotions were going haywire._

_She felt terrible and such a shrew because she sounded so jealous about Fiona Graham … it was most unlike her to place restrictions on anyone let alone Jamie. … He wasn’t her property … he owed her no answers except the ones he wanted to give. She felt terrible that the green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head. She should have known better._

"I’m so sorry Jamie. I was jealous when I saw you kiss her.”

Feeling a little chastened and a tad ungrateful especially after all Jamie had done for her to protect her on this mission, Claire was apologetic in her demeanour towards him next.

“Nae apologies necessary Sassenach. ‘Tis naught between us ye ken,” he replied with a little smirk bowing his lips. “But with you … ’tis different Claire. I ken you know this.”

Lowering her gaze and smiling, Claire was suitably chastised, but she was also deliriously happy with Jamie’s honest reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Changing the subject, she finally probed for more clarification about the bombing. “Who was the hitter then?” 

“Could be anyone Claire,” he replied succinctly but still pleased with the smile that had crossed her face in reference to Fiona.

“Someone from the Rising Dragons’ triad?”

“Most probably … but it could also be an individual.”

“It’s obviously someone good enough to take out your source with a sophisticated car bomb.”

“Aye ‘tis.”

“Do you have any idea who it might be Jamie?”

“Not yet, although I suspect it could be Inspector Ng or a contact of his.”

His answer was not totally unexpected given his association with the Rising Dragons, but Jamie’s reply made Claire a little anxious as to what they had spoken about. “Why? What did she tell you?”

“She confirmed our suspicions about the Inspector and gave me a disk.”

“Can we trust her Intel?”

“Aye we can. I’ll look at the disk before I give it to Fergus. If there’s anything useful on it, it could affect how we’re going to proceed.”

“What if the disk is encrypted?”

“If there’s something I can’t decipher, he’ll let us know and funnel it through to me.”

Suddenly Claire was a little worried and this registered in her voice was she spoke. “Do you think it will affect my mission at the OCTB?”

“Maybe … especially if it concerns Inspector Ng.” Turning to her Jamie then quietly replied, “Keep alert and monitor his actions Sassenach. This is how it has to be handled for the time being.”

“I understand.”

“Everything will proceed as planned. We’ll follow the mission parameters already laid out. You’ll attend the nightclub on Saturday night, and if Inspector Ng is in attendance, we’ll bring him in to Section as well.”

“Okay.”

**The following morning at the OCTB …**

On returning to work at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau the next morning, Claire’s colleagues greeted her with the buzz about the car bombing in Victoria Park.

“Did you hear the news?” Ian Murray inquired enthusiastically when he saw her come into the room.

“What news?”

“The car bombing … You couldn’t have missed it Claire. It was all over the evening news and the newspapers this morning.”

“Oh, I thought you meant something else,” she evaded putting her things away in her locker. “I do know about it … I was in the park when it happened.”

“No? … Really? Did you see anything?” Ian gushed rapidly at her.

“No.”

Interjecting, John So amusedly stated the obvious. “Well … I won’t bother asking how your long weekend was then Claire.”

“Quiet … that is, until I went jogging in the park yesterday,” she replied back in jest.

He laughed. “Well it certainly looks as if this week is going to be busy. All personnel in our department have been summoned to a briefing in Inspector’s Ng’s office.” 

“Come on we better get there ASAP … you know what the Inspector is like if anyone is late,” Ian called out from the door.

John and Claire exchanged a look at Ian Murray’s enthusiasm, then collecting the things they needed for the briefing from their desks, they followed him out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John, Ian and Claire entered Inspector Ng’s office and they all sat together near the front of the room. A large interactive white board was already set up in the room for the briefing, and they didn’t have to wait too long before he made an appearance. Glancing around at those gathered Inspector Ng, rested his eyes on Claire Beauchamp a moment longer than the others before beginning. Activating the newest technology at the OCTB, a picture of Victoria Park appeared then with the click of a switch, the image changed to show the car park located on the outer area of the park. Looking around at those gathered Inspector Ng began looking at the screen and pointing out the scene of the crime.

“As you are aware there was an explosion in Victoria Park yesterday here in the car park.” Then turning to look at those assembled he stated, “There was one fatality.”

“Do we know who the victim was sir?”

“Unfortunately the deceased was unrecognizable. Forensics has informed me that their investigations will take some time in order to identify the body. However, from eye witness accounts the dead person was a woman … Caucasian … about five feet four inches tall and aged in her thirties.”

“Do we have any leads Inspector as to the bomber?” John So enquired inquisitive to what information the OCTB already had.

“Several eyewitnesses have given statements but this was no ordinary murder.”

Ian voiced the question that other officers were wondering about. “Why’s that Inspector?”

“It has the typical signature of a triad execution.”

“What about the Rising Dragons? Could it be them?” Claire asked, knowing what the Inspector would say.

He briefly glanced at her before stating, “No. It’s not their way of dealing with their enemies.”

“Red Lanterns?”

“No … it’s not them either John.”

“Which one then?”

“Car bombings are the signature of the Black Panthers. They are ruthless and like to leave very little in the way of clues to their crimes. This is particularly so with kidnapping incidents.”

“Samuel Li is back in Hong Kong … perhaps this was a kidnapping gone wrong?” Ian Murray suggested as a possible motive.

“Possibly, but that is conjecture at the moment.”

Claire observed the interaction between the Inspector and the detectives gathered at the briefing and watched as he weaved a plausible scenario for placing blame. 

_He was good … very good, but the charade that Inspector Jiang Ng was playing amused her. She knew that the woman murdered had obvious ties to him and that he was playing the game of cat and mouse in the blame game. The stalling of Forensics would certainly help him diffuse any attention away from himself and onto Samuel Li or a rival triad group. From the Intel Section had on Inspector Ng, it was known that he was ruthless enough to frame someone else for the crime. He was trying to create the perfect alibi by implicating others for if the powers that be found out about his association with the Rising Dragons … then he would be doomed._

_She would need to keep an eye on Inspector Ng, keep her ear to the ground and watch her back as well as Jamie had instructed._

“Do we have any leads?” John So asked wondering where they could start to piece together clues as to the how, why and who may be responsible.

“Not as yet … by the time officers arrived at the park any perpetrator would have been long gone.”

“I was in the park with my neighbour yesterday,” Claire announced unexpectedly shocking those gathered except for her colleagues.

Inspector Jiang Ng gave her a penetrating look. “Did you see anything or anyone suspicious?”

“No sir … I just heard the explosion.”

“Did you happen to see the woman victim in the park at all Claire? It would certainly help with our enquiries if you can remember something.”

“No sir … I was looking around the flea market. There were several women of that description there, but I really can’t shed any light on who she was.”

“That’s a pity. If you do happen to remember something, it could make a big difference.”

“Yes sir.”

“Are there any clues to go on Inspector?”

“It’s sheer speculation at the moment Ian, but a cell phone found in some bushes near the scene may have been used to detonate the device.”

“Anything else?”

“One witness said that a woman fitting the deceased’s description was seen talking to a man in the park but he had walked away before the bomb went off.”

“Were they able to give a description of the mystery man?” Claire asked somewhat nervous to his answer in case Jamie may have been compromised too.

“Unfortunately, she was very vague on any specific details, only that he was wearing dark glasses.”

Summarising what Intel they had, Claire stated, “So it will be difficult to even know if he was Chinese or any other nationality then?”

“Regrettably … yes.”

“What do you need us to do Inspector?” one of the operatives asked.

“I expect all teams to focus on the Black Panthers triad. I want to know the exact movements of all their principal players but particularly Samuel Li. I need you to set up surveillance and report back about anyone who he meets during this week.”

Looking for confirmation from John So and Claire, Ian Murray volunteered, “We can do that Inspector.”

“I also need someone to trace all of Samuel Li’s landline and cell phone calls to see if he has had communication with any known cohorts who could have carried out this crime.”

“We’re on it already sir.”

“I also want to know if this mystery man is in any way connected with the Black Panthers.”

“That might be impossible given what we have to go on Inspector.”

“Give it your best shot.”

“I’m sure we can cover that also sir,” John replied on behalf of his team.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inspector Jiang Ng surreptitiously surveyed the officers in his office and he noticed the buzz that a new investigation caused.

_There was much chatter amongst members of the OCTB and he was most pleased. But more importantly he had done enough. He’d managed to focus the attention of the car bomber away from any possible connection with him and the Rising Dragons and placed it solely on the Black Panthers and Samuel Li. When the time came, he would make a watertight case against Li that would hold up in court. If by chance anything was found to implicate him or the Rising Dragons, he would be able to eradicate the information before it was taken further. All things were possible when you ran the department including exonerating him from any blame and the triad as well. He’d be in the clear and his position at the OCTB would be intact._

_Smugly he decided to play his trump card._

“Good … I want no stone unturned in this investigation. The people of Hong Kong need to know that it is safe for parents to take their children to Victoria Park to play… It is important too that all the people who enjoy the tranquillity that a park offers its citizens can do so in peace and harmony.”

“We need to protect the innocent children and the future; we need to protect them both,” Claire elucidated philosophically well aware of Inspector Ng’s side stepping. “We can’t let the criminals gain an upper hand can we now sir?”

His gaze rested on her for a moment longer than necessary wondering if she had called his bluff. “Certainly not Claire!”

“Hear! Hear!” was the collective reply from those gathered.

“No one is untouchable including a lot of senior triad office-bearers. That’s why it is imperative that we bring the perpetrators of this crime to justice,” he answered wondering if Claire’s cryptic question was alluding to him. Suddenly he felt a little nervous.

Claire merely looked at him with a replica of Jamie’s patent blank stare.

_Yes, she thought … no one is untouchable … especially you Inspector Ng. Your time of reckoning will come and you will get your just deserts for ruthless men eventually make mistakes and have to suffer the consequences of their actions. When that happened Madeline would be waiting in the White Room for his imminent presence._

Clearing his throat Inspector Ng confidently looked around at all those gathered before adding, “I am proud of all your efforts everyone … men and women alike. The OCTB is the most professional and efficient police agency I’ve ever dealt with. That will be all.”

A unanimous and sustained clapping ensured at his final statement as the detectives left to begin their investigations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When everyone had left the room Inspector Jiang Ng remained behind and pondered Claire Beauchamp’s probing looks, questions and answers.

_This was a woman who was a chameleon. Sun Yee Lok had asked him to tell him all he knew about her. At the time, the picture was sketchy. Perhaps now he was just really getting to know her. He would guarantee that Claire Beauchamp knew more than she let on and more than she should. Not only would he need to watch his step around her, but he would be keeping a very close eye on Claire’s movements too. Perhaps it was time to step up his surveillance of her. Whilst she was at the OCTB he would be able to monitor her movements and Karen was in place to keep an eye on her at home and at the nightclub on Saturday but maybe there should be more._

_He would wait and see what transpired this week before making his final decision. What he did come to realise however, was at some time in the future if not before, Claire Beauchamp was a marked woman._


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally meets Jonathon Randall at his birthday party at The Triangle nightclub. He puts a proposition to her and invites her to dinner as well as putting a move on her.

**CHAPTER 71**

Claire’s week at the OCTB had been taken up with investigations about the car bombing in Victoria Park and their shadowing of Samuel Li. With her two colleagues, John So and Ian Murray, she had been sent to find out as much as they could about the explosion. However, they’d reported that there were no obvious links to the Black Panthers that they could substantiate. Although surveillance footage of Samuel Li was plentiful, Claire knew that they would find nothing that connected him to the bombing in the park as well. 

Nevertheless, she was sure that Inspector Ng would no doubt find a fine thread that would implicate him and the Black Panthers triad in this atrocity thus making a case for his arrest. She had also managed to diffuse the issue of the mystery man that was seen walking away as there was too little to go on. The chance of the OCTB locating Jamie was less than one percent even if they had a recon photograph, which they didn’t, so the possibility of finding him without knowing anything of his identity was negligible. Hence inquires in this direction had turned up nothing.

In the meantime, James Fraser had carried out his own surveillance on Inspector Ng. He’d spent time going over the disk Fiona Graham had given him, but what he had been able to make out was information that Section already had on him. Unfortunately, some of the Intel on the disk had indeed been encrypted, and Jamie was unable to decipher its contents. Hence Fergus had needed to go through the disk to access the information. As a result, Section had been able to add further Intel to Inspector Ng’s dossier. There was, however, some very explosive data on it too which showed proof that Jiang Ng was a criminal and member of the Rising Dragons. His connections to the triad actually went back over many years; he’d been recruited in his youth then had been sent to the police academy as a young man. He’d worked his way up the police ranks and now, because of his position at the OCTB, served as the triad’s best mole. The more they learnt about Inspector Ng’s insidious treachery, the duplicity of his position at the OCTB and association with the Rising Dragons, the more became the need to bring him into Section One and if he was at the club tonight, that indeed would happen.

Jamie had also mused over whether to bring Karen Yee and her boyfriend in, or to wait until after the party. Claire, however, needed them for her introduction to the target Jonathon Randall, and he knew she would be safe until then as Karen and Andy were away. He’d checked to see if her conference was legitimate and had an operative tailing her in Beijing. He had reported back her movements and they were as she had said. Karen had also rung Claire to arrange the time that she would be at her apartment to collect her for Jonathon Randall’s birthday party, and as planned she’d picked her up at 9 p.m. for their night at the club.

**Saturday evening at The Triangle …**

Jamie and the team were in position and had the venue under surveillance. As a precaution, he’d organized extra back up for the mission tonight for if all major players were in play, as he hoped they would be, the nightclub was the most logical place to make a move on each and every one of them. This time Section One would be waiting for Jonathon Randall, Inspector Ng and any other members of the Rising Dragons in attendance. 

Section’s mission van was parked outside the club while inside James Fraser was watching the van’s monitors. Scrutinizing all the invited guests who had turned up for Randall’s birthday party, he waited for Claire’s arrival with her neighbour Karen Yee. He’d relayed the visual back to Section for Fergus to cross monitor any of the individuals in case one was a match to their data base on the Rising Dragons. Intel of those in attendance would also be stored for further reference should Section need it in the future.

Studying the visuals Jamie suddenly zoomed in on the vision of loveliness that came onto his screen. His Sassenach was dressed in a beautiful, sexy, black cocktail gown. He magnified her image concentrating on her face or more specifically her eyes … eyes that seemed to know he was looking right at her. She blinked once, then Claire Beauchamp’s blue eyes looked directly at him revealing the window to her soul. She knew that Jamie was gazing at her and her eyes seemed to soften with an intimacy that he would instantly recognise. Her eyes were sparkling with love and desire for the recipient of her feelings - James Fraser. Knowing that her man would be monitoring her and keeping her safe while she was meeting this new target, filled Claire with confidence that they would achieve their goals this evening.

Jamie swallowed a lump in his throat at the mesmerising, tell-tale glance of his beloved Claire, but he managed to keep his mind on what he had to do. Many of the proposed targets were gathered at this birthday party and apprehending them would bring them closer to finding the elusive leader of the triad. Reluctantly, he zoomed out to concentrate on her neighbour Karen Yee and studied her body language around Claire. 

It was difficult to know whether she was merely exhibiting enthusiasm for the evening ahead or acting suspiciously. Either way, Jamie knew he would be keeping Karen Yee under close surveillance while she was around his Sassenach in the club tonight and he would act should anything eventuate that put her in jeopardy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they made their way closer to the entrance of the nightclub the two women were stopped by a new security guard who was checking ID for the guests who had been invited.

“This is a private party tonight,” he stated as he gave the two women an officious look.

“I’m one of the girls,” Claire replied cheekily suddenly feeling quite sassy after her eye sex connection with Jamie.

“Why are you late then?”

Claire pouted. “I had to take a philosophy exam.”

“And you?” he said turning to Karen.

“I’m with her,” Karen replied, “and my boyfriend is one of the band members.”

“Okay … you’re in … but I don’t know about your friend here.” Turning, the guard looked back at Claire who smiled coyly at him as he looked her up and down.

Standing her ground, she cocked her head to the side and with a flirty look on her face, responded with a dare. “You can frisk me, if you want.”

His grin was quite leering as his eyes once again ran over her from head to toe. Capturing her gaze, the security guard was tempted by her challenge and took up the gauntlet.

“Works for me.”

Claire raised her hands overhead, giving him access to her body. Placing his hands over her breasts, the man slowly slid them down her body, then back up. He smiled, enjoying himself, while Claire stood perfectly still unaffected by his frisking. However, when he lightly ran his hands over her thighs, he felt a little bulge.

“Hmmm? What’s this then?” He asked looking at her intently.

“Why, I’m packing some heat of course.” Claire announced saucily giving the security guard a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, you’re definitely packing lots of heat babe.”

“Wanna check and see?” She replied lifting her dress just enough for him to see the garter belt she was wearing.

The head guard came over to see what was taking so long with the two women. “She’s a saucy little minx Karen. Where did you find this one?” 

“She’s my neighbour Jimmy. I can vouch for her.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I remember. Let her in Freddie,” he said turning to the waiting guard who had carried out the body frisk on Claire. 

The first security guard took a small step backwards so that she had to brush past him. “Have a good time girls,” was his parting remark as they continued to walk towards the entry of the nightclub.

“Ooooh Claire … You are so bad!” Karen stated when out of ear shot of the security guard. 

“Yes, I am …” she replied with mirth in her voice. 

“We had tickets you know … we could have showed them.”

“Yeah… but that was more fun.”

Their laughter echoed along the passageway as they entered the club for Jonathon Randall’s birthday celebrations. The two women stood at the entrance observing the crowd that had assembled in the nightclub then turning towards Karen, Claire smiled broadly. “Should be a good night judging by the festivities already going on.”

“Yeah … It’s much livelier than the last time we were here. Come on Claire, let’s find a table before they’ve all gone,” Karen replied leading the way across the dance floor in search of a vacant booth.

However, before making her way through the crowd Claire casually raised her hand and touched the brooch on her dress between her breasts, which activated the hidden camera in it. She turned to the left and right to view the people gathered in the club providing Jamie in the mission van with a view of the interior of the club.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Okay, she’s in.” Jamie alerted Section as the images of those gathered were transmitted to Fergus’ computer. “You getting this Claudel?” he asked.

_“Loud and clear Fraser.”_

“Claire I’ll coordinate from here. Work yer way through the club and standby,” Jamie stated from the van outside the nightclub. He’d purposefully located himself in the mission van knowing that Karen Yee may be suspicious of his appearance. Should she see him, she would recognise him and the plans they had for capturing the targets would cause the mission to be aborted.

_“Understood,”_ she replied as she watched Karen greet a friend warmly ahead of her.

“Claire, get to yer point. Once ye’re there keep vigilant for the target. I’ll provide backup if necessary.”

_“Okay. Thanks Jamie.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tonight, The Triangle was abuzz with the crème de la crème of Hong Kong society. Most of the women were young and gorgeous … the men debonair and rich. Claire and Karen circled the party and tried to make their way across the floor towards a vacant table. Noticing Rupert Mackenzie, Claire made eye contact with him and he acknowledged her look with a corresponding nod as he walked past her. Claire watched as a woman danced with two guys in time to the music. As they drew level with the threesome, one of her partners grabbed her and began to imitate the erotic Salsa dance with her brushing his body against hers as they moved to the Latin rhythm that was playing. The other swirled Karen around the floor brushing their bodies together as well.

Claire turned her head and Jamie had the visual of her looking straight at him as she danced. She found herself unable to look away knowing that he was watching her dancing the vertical expression of horizontal desire and erotic energy. Sensuality shimmered in her blue gaze like a warm flame, while back in the van; an appreciative look appeared on Jamie’s face as he watched her captivate not only him but the unsuspecting man.

_She was good … very good._ His Claire was seducing him with her body movements and her eyes which seemed to peer deep into his soul.

The man twirled Claire around, periodically pulling their two bodies close together. The rhythm coursed in Claire’s blood letting her passions run free. Her hypnotic eyes conveyed her inner thoughts to the man who by now was fixedly watching his Sassenach dance. Passionate submission was certainly on her mind … _I wish this was you … this could be you Fraser! This will be you tonight._

Jamie had indeed read his Claire’s thoughts.

“Do ye see him yet …?” His voice whispered in her ear and the softly spoken words rolled off his tongue as if it was seductive foreplay between the two of them. 

Slowly severing her connection to Jamie’s invisible gaze, Claire roved her eyes about the room but didn’t see anyone who would fit the bill of their target. _“No … not yet,”_ she answered in a provocative purr.

“Keep alert then … Beauchamp,” he huskily ordered dragging out her surname as if he was placing a lingering kiss to her lips.

Claire smiled knowingly at Jamie’s reply as she broke away from the man who danced his way back to where his partner was oblivious that she was dancing alone. Gathering her composure, she smiled and continued across the floor followed by Karen who had managed to lose her dance partner as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they continued to cross the room a man standing near a wall watched Claire’s progress. Little did she know, but more than one pair of eyes were watching her. Surreptitiously she surveyed the surrounds keeping an eye on a man guarding the entrance to a restricted area of the club where a small group of people were quietly conversing. Looking up she saw a good-looking man sitting with some minders and a woman on either side of him on a couch drinking cocktails near to where they were heading. No sooner had she made eye contact than the man looked at her captivated by what he saw. 

Claire flirtatiously smiled his way then looked away. “Fergus, twenty degrees to the left,” she whispered. 

_“Yeah … okay I see him.”_

“Is he the target?” Jamie interjected.

_“I’m searching for a match,”_ Fergus replied to him before bantering with Claire. _“Hey Beauchamp …”_

“Yeah?”

_“Be careful crossing the rest of the room! Your dancing has set some temperatures rising.”_

_If anyone’s temperature was rising, she hoped that is was just one … James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser’s … for that was the only person she was interested in causing a feverish rise in temperature._

“Up yours, Claudel!” She replied in feigned slighted banter. 

_“Anytime, babe, my number’s in the book,”_ was his equal playful retort.

“You’ll keep Fergus!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The party was certainly in full swing. Making her way towards the table, Claire saw various shenanigans taking place as the uninhibited crowd got down and dirty on the dance floor as the Latin music continued to vibrate through her body as well as those dancing. She couldn’t help but think again of what that would be like to do with Jamie and a slight blush coloured her cheeks at the mind visual. Getting her mind back on the job at hand was her first priority though, and Claire continued to cross the floor. She made eye contact and traded nods with another undercover Team Operative who was standing to one side of the dance floor.

“Do ye have a match yet Fergus?” Jamie asked impatient for clarification of the target.

_“Yep … Bingo … It’s Jonathon Randall alright.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Whoa! You’d need a stepladder for that one Robert!” Jonathon Randall said to his bodyguard as he keenly watched the newest arrival to his party with Karen Yee.

The woman was intriguing. She was gorgeous with legs that went on forever and brunette locks that caressed her shoulders. Smitten with her captivating appearance, Jonathon just knew that he wanted to meet her. 

Realising that she was being ignored, one of the blondes at the man’s side kept fawning over him, trying to reclaim his attention, but Jonathon Randall was too busy watching Claire Beauchamp sashay across the crowded dance floor. He fobbed off her attention as well as that of her friend as he was mesmerised by the new woman who had taken over all of his focus. Randall’s eyes followed her every move as she made her way through the crowd. With a petulant look, her eyes too noticed the statuesque brunette in the sexy cocktail dress capture the attention of the host. She was not impressed knowing that any chance she may have had with the owner of The Triangle nightclub had just been dashed by the appearance of the pretty, new, brown-haired woman at his party.

Indicating that he’d like to meet the mystery woman, Jonathon Randall motioned for his bodyguard to bend down. As he did so he whispered in his ear. “Go and intercept wherever she is headed and invite her over for a drink.”

Nodding, Robert Ling got up and purposefully made his way over to Claire. “My boss wants to meet you,” he announced sidling up to her and grabbing her arm trying to make her go with him.

“I don’t think so!” she replied yanking it away.

Insisting that she accompany him he persisted, “I really think that you should come with me.”

“I don’t think you heard what I said … I said no!”

Intrigued, Jonathon Randall watched the play of events from a distance. He could not take his eyes off Claire and smiled at her tenacity. The second girl companion next to him realising that he was paying no attention to her as well, looked up to see what held his interest.

“My boss won’t take “No” as an answer, I’m afraid,” Robert persevered taking her arm once again. “Come with me please.”

Claire kicked the man in the shin insulted at his impertinent manner, and the gofer backed away a little turning his head towards where his boss was observing the interplay taking place with great amusement.

_“Claire … the target is in sight,”_ Jamie announced.

“Where is he?”

Watching what had happened, Jonathon laughed as the blonde woman sitting next to him resumed kissing him on the side of the face trying to gain back his attention but to no avail. He was no longer interested in her whatsoever, and pushed her away like a pesky fly. He wanted the alluring, brunette woman with Karen Yee.

“Hmm … I like her!” He muttered with an arrogant tone to his voice.

Seizing his moment, Jonathon Randall stood up. Leaving his two, blonde women companions furious, he brushed off their displeasure and ignoring their entreaty made his way towards where Claire and Karen stood.

_“He’s making his way over to ye.”_

“Got it Jamie …” she replied noticing the good looking man leave his women companions and move in her direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robert Ling continued to try and persuade Claire to accompany him for drinks with his boss but she just ignored him and moved away from him. As he was pestering her once more, the man she had noticed earlier approached and grabbed him by a lapel, yanking him away from her.

“That was not a good call, Bob. I wanted to meet this woman … I didn’t want you to harass her.”

As Claire watched the dynamics between the two men, she replied looking him in the eye, “It’s all right. I can handle myself.”

“Yes … I noticed.”

“Um, my mistake, Mr. Randall,” his bodyguard apologised contritely backing away.

Dismissing the man as insignificant he turned again to Claire and said, “I apologize for my overzealous assistant.”

“It’s okay.”

Without taking his eyes from the beautiful, brunette woman he spoke to her companion who had returned to her side, “Introduce us Karen.”

“Claire … This is Jonathon Randall … Jonathon … Claire.”

“Mr Randall? … Hi … I’m Claire Beauchamp … It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you.”

He took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. “I assure you the pleasure is all mine … but please call me Jonathon, that is until we are better acquainted, then you may call me Jack.”

Nodding she turned her megawatt smile towards him, “Happy Birthday … Jonathon.”

“Thank you … Claire.”

“Are you enjoying your party?”

“So much more now that I’ve met you. I’m very glad you were able to attend.”

“Me too … Thanks for the invitation,” Claire replied laying on her charm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As if they were the only two people there, Jonathon Randall blocked out all those surrounding him including Karen Yee. He was not only captivated by this woman but he was smitten with her beauty and wanted to know more.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Of course.”

The band began playing an evocative tune and the dance floor soon became crowded with couples twirling to another Latin beat. Taking her hand Jonathon Randall willingly led Claire back onto the dance floor. They began to Rumba together in time to the hypnotic beat and he dipped and spun her around in time to the music. Pulling her closer he looked directly into her eyes, “I haven’t seen you here before? First time?”

“Second,” Claire replied putting her arms around his neck swaying to the rhythm of the music and distracting him long enough for her to plant a tracker beneath his jacket lapel.

As soon as she did, it started beeping in the mission van.

_“Good. That’s the tracker. We’ll be able to monitor his movements in the club,”_ Fergus stated.

Claire’s brooch camera was picking up their actions. Jonathon Randall took one of her hands and slowly guided it down his body to the waistband of his pants. “You do look familiar though. Are you sure I haven’t met you before?” he inquired suggestively dipping Claire back then pulling her close to his chest.

What Jamie witnessed didn’t sit well with him particularly as he observed the target’s suggestive fondling of her body. He watched his movements closely waiting for any sign that he would need to go in if Claire got out of her depth.

Maintaining eye contact she provocatively replied, “I’d certainly remember you if we’d met before Mr Randall.”

“Yeah … so would I … nonetheless …” He let his words trail off as Claire graced him with yet another one of her megawatt smiles and he was under her spell once more.

Gyrating to the beat they continued their conversation. “So how do you know Karen?” Claire asked pumping him for information since Jamie had reservations about her neighbour. Perhaps she may learn something useful about her.

“She comes here regularly and is the girlfriend of the guitarist in the band,” he replied never taking his eyes from this alluring and interesting woman.

“I met him the other night … but you weren’t here though.”

Pulling her in close once more, Jonathon Randall stated, “Well this must be my lucky day … I don’t normally come to the club … but I’m glad I did tonight for my birthday celebrations.”

“Yeah … me too.”

“So Claire what do you do?”

“I’m between jobs at the moment.”

“Hmm, perhaps I could offer you a job here at The Triangle. I’m sure we could find something you could do.”

“Sounds good. I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t think too long.”

“Then … I’ll sleep on it,” she answered back playing him for all he was worth.

“I always feel that we miss some of life’s more exciting moments when we sleep,” he replied suggestively dipping her body in time to the music.

“Well, I’ll be sure to keep my eyes open,” Claire replied as she peered into his eyes when he lifted her back up against his chest.

Jonathon Randall laughed. “Witty and beautiful … a deadly combination Miss Beauchamp.”

“Oh, you don’t know how deadly I can be Mr Randall,” she replied with a beaming smile at the target.

Twirling her to the Rumba rhythm he brought Claire flush to his chest once more capturing her look with a penetrating one of he is own. “Hmm … I just might find out. I like a challenge. Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“No, I don’t think so. I hardly know you.”

“That can be arranged. You know I won’t take no for an answer. I can be very persuasive.”

“Well … if you put it that way … okay then.”

“Good. I’ll send my driver for you.”

“That won’t be necessary. I can find my own transport.”

“On the contrary Claire … I insist.”

“Hmm … how could a girl refuse … Where are we going then?”

“Why somewhere spectacular of course … I want to surprise you … You won’t be disappointed.”

“My … my … you are full of surprises Mr Randall.”

“Jonathon …” he reiterated as he dipped and spun her in time to the music once more.

As he did so Claire noticed that some of his minders were closing in on them … surrounding them. One of Jonathon Randall’s assistants walked up and whispered silently in his ear conveying that he was obviously needed.

Casting his eyes in the direction of Karen and her friend, he said reluctantly … “Oh, you’ll have to forgive me; there’s something I must personally take care of. Regrettably I must return you to your friend. However much I want to monopolise your time, … I can wait Claire Beauchamp, I’m a very patient man.”

“Just how I like them … Patient men intrigue me.”

“Good. I’ll expect your answer tomorrow night then.”

“Of course.”

As they came closer to Karen and her boyfriend, he took Claire’s hand and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles before taking his leave to check proceedings in the nightclub.

“Until tomorrow Claire … Karen … Andy.”

Jonathon Randall then briskly walked off muttering something in rapid Cantonese to his bodyguard.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section One has a window of opportunity and they plan to use Jonathon Randall’s obvious interest in Claire to work to their advantage. They decide to let the introduction play out then implement an offensive the next day. This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 72(V)**

Karen Yee and her boyfriend Andy Ma had watched the exchanges between Jonathon Randall and Claire Beauchamp as they’d danced and knew that things were progressing as they would like. This would bode well for their plans to gain more information about her and when they did, then they would act. The triad’s Supreme Dragon Head had ordered Karen to carry on her close association with Claire in order to find out anything significant about her. Hence, when Jonathon Randall and Jiang Ng had more Intel on their mark, they would deal with her in good time. Until then, she was to be as convincing as possible and not raise Claire’s suspicions and those of her erstwhile companion James Fraser, if she was to meet with him again. Unfortunately, Karen had said that she’d been uncomfortable in that man’s presence and feared she may have raised his suspicions about her already.

The triad was convinced that Claire Beauchamp was some kind of agent for the police in covert activities. Jiang was checking out Intel on her movements whilst with the Water Police to piece together a dossier on her. He’d informed their leader that Claire most probably had been involved in some kind of undercover work in Aberdeen but nothing was confirmed as yet. His suspicions about her were heightened as Tony Wong had met his demise there and although there was no concrete evidence to link Claire with the events in Aberdeen, Jiang had alluded that it was highly probable that she may know something. However, if things progressed as they hoped, it would not be too long until they would have Claire Beauchamp under their power. They had ways and means of discovering the information they wanted to know, and would find out just what she knew about the deaths, the Rising Dragons and who her contacts were. They could then connect the dots to see if she was somehow involved in Tony Wong’s death. Jiang Ng would see to that.

Madame Cheung was another conundrum for the Rising Dragons. Sun Yee Lok had known she had a new brunette protégé whom she had taken under her wing, but now Madame Cheung was missing, and so too was her protégé. Once again it was highly suspicious. _Was Claire Beauchamp involved with Madame Cheung also? Was she the mystery pupil?_ So far, they had been unable to find one person who could confirm or deny if Claire had a connection with their missing triad member. They wanted to know what her involvement was with Madame Cheung and if she was in any way connected with her disappearance as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karen and Andy knew that Jonathon Randall had set the wheels in motion by weaving a spell around Claire. It appeared to them that he was charming the pants off her. To those watching, it was obvious that she was falling under his charms tonight and that Claire seemed to be responsive to his advances. _Yes … everything was going well … extremely well indeed,_ they thought. The couple smiled at one another in satisfaction when Jonathon made his way over to where they were sitting. All three persons exchanged a look as he returned with Claire Beauchamp in tow.

As soon as they approached, Karen and Andy continued their charade, then once Jonathon had left them alone to attend to business; she bombarded Claire with her usual questions.

“Wow! Claire … I’ve never seen Jonathon Randall pull out all stops and sweep a girl off her feet like that. He looked like he was mesmerised.”

“Really?”

“Yes! … really! Aren’t you glad you decided to come tonight? I told you that you might meet someone, and you did,” Karen replied in an _“I told you so”_ voice.

However, Claire was nonchalant. “He was okay.”

Karen was flabbergasted that her neighbour seemed so disinterested in Jonathon Randall and she voiced her opinion in no uncertain terms. “What? Just okay? … Are you nuts Claire? Jonathon Randall owns this club. He’s one of the richest men in Hong Kong … He’s handsome … You’re a very lucky woman.” She looked at Claire to gauge if her tirade had had an effect before asking a more measured question, “So, what did he want?”

“He offered me a job.”

“Wow … that’s great. Are you going to accept?”

Looking at Karen, Claire replied. “I said I’d think about it and give him an answer tomorrow. He asked me to dinner too.” She noticed the little smirk that crossed her neighbour’s lips at her response, before Karen quickly presented a more inquisitive demeanour.

Her answer though, was adamant. “You can’t possibly say “NO.”

“Yes … you’re right Karen … Of course, I’m going to accept.”

“Way to go Claire!”

_Yes … everything was going well … extremely well indeed,_ she thought.

Claire Beauchamp was dangling on the line and Jonathon Randall was reeling her in. Karen couldn’t be happier with this turn of events, and she knew that the Rising Dragons’ leader would be pleased with how things had gone with the introduction. It was only a matter of time that their plans would be implemented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back at Section One, Fergus had monitored Claire’s movements, and alerted Operations to the person that she’d just been introduced to. The young entrepreneur of the Rising Dragons, Jonathon Randall was at the nightclub. The very person Section One was looking for, the one who would surely lead them closer to Sun Yee Lok and thus cause the Rising Dragons to implode, had finally surfaced at his nightclub venue The Triangle for his birthday celebrations.

Operations was in the Perch waiting for more intel on how the nightclub mission was proceeding when he was alerted to some incoming message from Section’s Techie. __

__

__

_“What is it Fergus?”_

“Sir … there have been developments at the nightclub.”

_“Good.”_

“Claire has made contact with the target.”

_“Jonathon Randall?”_

“Yes! She’s sent visuals of what he looks like and other individuals at the club also.”

_“Excellent! And the other targets?”_

“Unfortunately, Inspector Jang Ng was not there.”

_“What about Karen Yee and her boyfriend?”_

“They were there but we have no intel on them in our data base, just Jamie’s suspicions at this stage.”

_“Suspicions are not concrete evidence Mr Claudel. We need to keep them under surveillance at the moment in case one or both of them make a mistake. Inform Claire to keep alert to any anomalies with her neighbour.”_

“Yes sir. How do you want to proceed then?”

_“We’ll let the introduction play out so Claire can learn more information from the target, then follow through with the mission profile.”_

“He’s already hit on her. He’s invited her to dinner tomorrow night.”

_“Good! His obvious interest in Claire can work to our advantage.”_

“We have a window tomorrow night sir.”

_“Excellent … we’ll use it and implement the offensive tomorrow then. Inform Jamie that the mission has been aborted.”_

“Yes sir.”

After being given Operations directive, Fergus contacted Jamie in the mission van. “Jamie … We’ll try again tomorrow. Assume counter surveillance and use your alternate routes. Meet back at the Section,” he announced.

However, James Fraser was curious as to why the mission was to be aborted just when the target was so near. _“Why?”_

“Operations wants you to come in.”

_“Yes. All right … and Claire?”_

“No … just you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In turn, James Fraser alerted the team members inside the nightclub to the change in plans. “Okay all team members … mission aborted … get to your exit points,” Jamie instructed before informing Claire as to the change in profile.

“Claire …” His voice washed over her with the sound of regret that the mission was cancelled. 

Having heard what he’d already said to the other team members on the open channel, Claire was aware of what he wanted to say to her privately. She could hear the entreaty in Jamie’s voice knowing that meant only one thing, that he had been called back into Section.

_“I’ll be okay Jamie …”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the mission van James Fraser removed his comm. unit and stared at the screen looking grim.

_There would be no offensive tonight to apprehend Jonathon Randall or the others … that was now aborted and he had to return to Section One as well. That meant only one thing … Claire was once again being used as bait to lure the target, but if things didn’t go to plan this would place her in jeopardy all over again._

_He had alerted her as to his recall to Section since the mission had been aborted, but he’d decided that he would remain behind for a short time and would just wait a while and keep an eye on his Claire. Although he knew she was capable of looking after herself … more than capable, he did not like her being left to her own devices for the rest of the evening. He’d not liked that scenario one iota. He felt ill at ease that something was about to go wrong and if it did, he wanted to be there to protect her._

_Jonathon Randall was too smooth. His being called away raised his suspicions as to why he would be taken away from his own birthday festivities. Inspector Ng wasn’t in attendance tonight either. Perhaps there had been a tip off and he’d been instructed to stay away. It would certainly not be in his best interests to be associated with Jonathon Randall should anything go down at The Triangle tonight. Hence, his capture would need to be at another time as well. That only left Karen Yee and her boyfriend Andy Ma._

James Fraser had that inexplicable sixth sense … that intuitive faculty that gave him an acute awareness to anticipate impending danger. That feeling played on his mind. 

_Something wasn’t right._

_Section could wait._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking quickly up the stairs and down a corridor Jonathon Randall hurried to where his office was located to make an important return call. He stopped outside the door leading to his office. Reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket he took out a card and swiped it through the security mechanism to release the locked door and it soon opened with a definitive click. Pushing open the door he switched on the overhead lights illuminating the expensively furnished office. 

Randall’s personal office at The Triangle was his private domain and entry was privy to only those who were close to him. He ran an entrepreneurial empire but he also was a member of the Rising Dragons’ triad and as such he had enemies. His office had security monitors on the inside and outside of the club for personal reasons of his safety. There had been a number of occasions that members of rival triads had come to the nightclub especially from the Black Panthers and Red Lanterns triads and these were always viewed as suspicious. In his line of business competition was cutthroat and rivalry between the triads for business was rife. He needed to protect his interests and having a secure office with little chance of enemies penetrating it was paramount. 

He also stored many confidential documents and sensitive papers for his eyes only in his private safe, and he liked it that way. These were his _get out of jail_ failsafe documentation and his surety. It was information on the Rising Dragons that would be his ticket to freedom or immunity if needs be. They were his bargaining chip in case of an emergency if he was compromised or threatened in any way, therefore he protected his privacy in this room above all other things. The important and highly classified documentation of the Rising Dragons’ activities were housed there. If security was breached then he could use them as leverage to protect himself from prosecution. None of his confidants knew of the existence of the files and documents … even Sun Yee Lok was unaware that he kept personal dossiers on him and members of the triad. If he found out that he had such sensitive information, his life would be in jeopardy, so making sure that they were inaccessible to prying eyes was crucial. Hence the files were encrypted and he always placed them in the safe or downloaded any information by himself.

Sitting down behind his desk Jonathon Randall keyed in the silent number to place a return call. It must be something important for Sun Yee Lok never ever contacted him at the nightclub but had said he would follow up their call from the other evening. The triad leader had informed him of their findings about Claire Beauchamp so he could keep a close eye on her … which as far as he was concerned wasn’t too difficult … the woman was beautiful. However, he knew what he had to do for the triad and he would do what needed to be done to elicit that very information.

_“Ah … Jonathon …”_

“Yes?”

_“I have something I want you to do.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jonathon Randall’s birthday party was definitely in full swing but his absence from his own celebrations didn’t prevent the evening kicking up a notch or two with much revelry, carousing and festivities. Claire had not seen Randall since he had been called away by his minders a short time ago. She didn’t know if he would return again this evening or if what he’d said to her still stood, that he would see her tomorrow night for dinner.

Claire was thankful when Andy led Karen out onto the dance floor and she was left alone. Jamie had informed her that the mission had been aborted and he was recalled to Section One while they were dancing. Although it was still early in the evening, she’d had enough of the nightclub; she was sick and tired of keeping up the charade of her cover, Karen’s small talk, the noise and especially of the groping that had occurred by overzealous revellers. Claire was ready to leave as well. There was really no need for her to stay longer than necessary and she thought that perhaps she could feign a headache and call it a night when Karen and Andy returned.

As she watched the interplay between the couple her thoughts turned to what Jamie had said as to the change in profile.

_His intonation had suggested that he was reluctant to leave her there alone particularly when he was suspicious of her companions. She thought it strange that she wasn’t recalled back to Section with Jamie and the team, and was a little apprehensive that she was left here on her own even though she’d confirmed that she’d be okay. Having met the charismatic Jonathon Randall, she was well aware of how he could charm the birds out of the trees. He had certainly tried to do so with her tonight. She hated the smarminess of these targets … and she was not looking forward to another meeting with him tomorrow night._

_More than likely Madeline would be formalizing the offensive on Jonathon Randall and Jamie would play a vital part in his capture. Although she didn’t like it, she accepted that that was the way Section One worked … you were told to jump and there was no deviation from the orders … that is unless of course you were James Fraser. He was oblivious to that rule._

Claire smiled thinking about the times he had gone against Section only to be triumphant when a profile was altered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

Lost in her thoughts she was unaware that Karen and Andy had returned. It was not until Karen spoke that the sound of her voice unexpectedly interrupted her train of thought.

Noticing Claire’s mood, Karen sat down beside her and asked, “Hey you okay Claire? You seem to be a million miles away.”

“Yeah … I’m fine … Jonathon Randall asked me out to dinner, I was just thinking about tomorrow night actually.”

“You’re not nervous, are you?”

“No … well maybe a little bit.”

“Don’t worry … Mr Randall is a great guy. I’m sure you’ll have a fabulous time.”

“I hope so.”

“I _know_ so!” was Karen’s emphatic reply. “He’ll treat you like a princess.”

The three friends engaged in animated small talk in the dimly lit nightclub as the replacement band belted out a rock tune. The throbbing cadence of the music was pulsating.

“The music is a bit loud isn’t it?” Claire stated leaning towards Karen.

‘What?” Karen queried not hearing exactly what she’d said.

A little louder Claire repeated her statement. “I said the music is a bit loud.”

“Yeah … it is a bit …” Karen replied raising her voice to make herself heard too.

“It’s giving me a headache.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“I think I might … it’s starting to throb.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No … I don’t want to spoil to your night … stay … I’ll be fine.”

Claire’s statement didn’t sit well with Karen, as she’d been ordered to keep a close tab on her neighbour and not let her out of her sight. Thinking of a retort to persuade Claire to let her accompany her home didn’t eventuate, for as they were speaking a commotion suddenly broke out. 

Two young Chinese men started to fawn over the same blonde woman who had been sitting next to Jonathon Randall earlier on the dance floor. Voices were raised and there was some pushing and shoving between the two men. The altercation became very intense as insults flew between the two men. Their loud, angry voices reverberated in the room and the noise level was exacerbated more when the music stopped. People around the argument moved well away in case they were drawn into the quarrel between the two men.

Noticing the skirmish, Karen said, “Uh … oh … There’s gonna be trouble.”

“What? What’s going on?” Claire asked as the men were arguing in Cantonese which she didn’t understand.

“You don’t wanna know Claire. Trust me.”

“Why?”

“See that guy in the red jacket … he’s an alleged member of the Black Panthers and the other is from the Red Lanterns triad.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve seen them here before but it looks as though they want to stir up trouble tonight.”

“How did they get in? Wasn’t this party by invitation only?”

“There must have been a breech in security. Mr Randall won’t like that!” Andy replied alarmingly realising that things were escalating.

On the dance floor, the two men exchanged blows and people began to scatter away from the melee.

Turning to Karen and then Claire, Andy announced, “I think you girls should leave. This could get ugly.”

“Yeah! Let’s just get out of here.” Karen agreed.

Andy grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and motioned to Claire to follow his lead. “Come on … follow me.”

Together they all retreated to avoid the ruckus and chaos that had scattered the frightened revellers in every which way to avoid the fight in the middle of the dance floor. The threesome made their way to the entrance of the nightclub only to find many other panicky partygoers pushing and shoving to get out of the way too.

In the process Karen and Andy got separated from Claire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lost in thought Jonathon Randall replaced the receiver and leaned back in his chair. His orders had been explicit about Claire Beauchamp and he looked forward to carrying out his leader’s instructions. However, the sound of a commotion coming from downstairs broke his train of thought as he heard the noise of yelling and shouting. Jonathon got up from his chair and went over to check his security monitors to ascertain just what was happening to ruin his birthday celebrations. He saw Karen and Andy on a monitor exit through the entrance but was unable to see Claire with them. Switching to another monitor he managed to spot her making her way out of the club also. Although thankful that they had fled the melee safely, it only reiterated the danger he was in from rival triads. Looking at his security monitor Jonathon Randall zoomed in on the dance floor and recognised the faces of the men who were causing all the trouble.

Suddenly a piercing scream broke out and the sound of a gunshot filled the air. One of the men fell to the ground. The blonde woman shrieked at the top of her lungs as blood splattered all over her face and dress. She stood on the dance floor shaking and screaming with fear at what had just happened.

Jonathon Randall looked at the security screen in disbelief. 

_This was going to ruin his business and could have serious consequences. Murder on the dance floor would not sit well with patrons of his nightclub. The rival triads were obviously out to ruin him or more to the point kill him as well. He’d heard that Samuel Li was back in town and that the Black Panthers were seeking revenge for alluded misconceptions about the Rising Dragons._

_He had to think fast._

_Quickly, he alerted his security team for he needed to secure his own safety as well. Reluctantly but expeditiously, he also placed a call to the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau. If they took care of this mess then some of the dirt may not stick and he would not be held accountable for what was transpiring. He needed their assistance at the club ASAP before there was any more bloodshed, and worst still, there was an enquiry that Jiang may not be able to cover up. His name had been associated with quite a few too many incidents of late, and if the press got a hold of this … well … then there would be all hell let loose. This may be the straw that broke the camel’s back._

Jonathon Randall continued to watch his monitors but they began to strobe, then the picture disappeared altogether and he lost visual. Extremely worried, he depressed a secret button under his desk to call for back up from the triad as well.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The violence continues in The Triangle and Claire finds herself in dire straits as several hostiles are menacing. Fortunately, Jamie disobeys orders and comes to her assistance when she is trapped in the nightclub. Meanwhile Jonathon Randall is furious that this carnage has occurred and ponders the cost of the firebombing. This chapter contains **violence.**

**CHAPTER 73(V)**

Claire noticed two Chinese men in black watching what was happening on the dance floor. Turning in time she saw them pull out and draw their guns, then all of a sudden, the two men started shooting. In no time at all there was gunfire ricocheting across the crowded room in retaliation for the death of their colleague as the two men shot at the security personnel who had come to intervene in the confrontation. They indiscriminately shot at them and anyone else who moved. As a consequence, sheer pandemonium broke out. In panic people ran to avoid what was happening as a hail of bullets reverberated around the nightclub.

Suddenly, Fergus’ voice echoed in her comm. unit when he saw and heard the gunfire fight on the monitor, _“Claire … What’s going on in there?”_

“There’s shooting … It’s two rival triads.”

She watched as one of the young men drew what appeared to be some sort of small device from his pocket and rolled it across the floor. A smoky mist arose from the mechanism then suddenly there was a loud bang and flames shot up into the air.

_“Beauchamp! … report!”_

“They’ve just firebombed the nightclub too.”

Guests lay on the floor. Claire counted about seventeen who had died. Quickly surveying what was happening; she chambered a round of ammunition in the gun hidden on her thigh. Taking aim, she took out the aggressors, but the gunfire kept on coming from other quarters within the darkened room.

All hell broke loose … and Jonathon Randall was nowhere to be seen.

_“You’re got incoming hostiles.”_ Fergus relayed as his monitor screen alerted Claire to movement in her vicinity.

“Position and number?”

_“There’s one heading right for you Claire.”_

“Can you back me out?”

_“No. You’re going to have to go through them. Do you need some back- up?”_

“I’m fine … I can handle this myself.”

No sooner had Section’s Techie alerted her to trouble than more appeared. _“There’s another one right behind him.”_

Suddenly Fergus was interrupted by a voice he didn’t expect. _“I’ll cover her.”_

_“Jamie?”_ he queried incredulously realising that James Fraser had disobeyed orders to return to Section One.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amid all the chaos going on around her in the nightclub, Claire Beauchamp weaved to her right just as the hostile appeared followed by another close on his heels. As he approached, she clenched her fist and gave the assailant a very quick left hook to the face. Clutching his jaw, he fell to the ground knocked out by the blow. Seeing his companion fall, the second man made a lunge at her but Claire had his measure and he too met with the same fate. Quickly assessing the situation, she moved toward the direction of the entrance, but the scene there was one of sheer panic. 

Alarmed Fergus noticed hostiles appearing from all around the room. _“Claire! Get out of there. They’ll be on top of you any second.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I’m getting Claire.” Jamie stated with nonchalant conviction.

_“Jamie, what are you doing?”_

“You heard …Ye’ll have to cover for me with Section,” he added in passing, knowing that Fergus Claudel had no option but to do so.

_“No, Jamie! Claire can handle herself.”_

But his words fell on deaf ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Can you back me out by another exit point?” She asked looking around and finding the situation a little troublesome.

_“Yeah. Through the door to your left there are some stairs. The staircase leads to the basement and a back alley.”_

Glancing around Claire spotted the door and quickly made her way over to it as Fergus alerted her to the escalating situation that she faced. _“Claire … they know you’re there …”_

Then with concern in his voice he alerted Jamie to the situation that she faced in the nightclub. _“Jamie … Claire’s trapped!”_  
Without hesitation he stated emphatically. _“I’m going in.”_

_“She’s at the exit door to the left near the dance floor.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once inside, James Fraser quickly scanned the area then moved through the club. In all the pandemonium going on and semi darkness in the interior, it was easy for him to pinpoint Claire’s position as he was wearing night vision glasses. Alarmed, he could see that she was in some difficulty and swiftly made his way over to her without drawing attention to himself or her. Jamie took aim with his weapon, but was held back by hostile fire ricocheting throughout the club from several quarters and had to dodge to avoid the wayward bullets. Moving forward when he had the chance, he aimed and fired at a hostile who had his gun trained on Claire. The assailant fell to the floor lifeless, and joined the many other bodies of rival triad members who had met their bloody demise on the dance floor. Jamie’s major concern was only for his Claire’s safety. He stepped over the bodies and made his way towards where she was.

As soon as she was out of line from hostile fire, she moved to descend the stairway, but before she could start, a man came up behind her and grabbed her on the shoulder.

“Looking for something?” he sneered.

Jamie noticed the assailant confront and grab her but realised that Claire had the situation in hand.

She turned just as the hostile was about to hold a gun to her head. With quick reflexes she jabbed him with a tazer dart taken from the inside the bodice of her dress. The jolt of electricity was powerful enough to throw the assailant against the wall before he slid to the floor, unconscious. Another security guard approached from the back of the nightclub when he saw his friend fall. Seeing him draw nearer out of the corner of her eye, Claire turned to take him out but he was no longer in pursuit. Unbeknownst to her, Jamie had already taken care of the hostile. However, when she tried to leave the room, she found the door locked from the other side.

Ever vigilant, her eyes scanned the perimeter as she spoke. “Fergus, I can’t get out.” 

_“What do you mean?”_

“The door is locked.”

Fergus pulled up a schematic of the nightclub, which showed the adjoining room to the dance floor highlighted in red. Above the diagram however, words were blinking in yellow that was cause for alarm.

**SECURITY BREACH DETECTED - ALARM SYSTEM ACTIVATED**

“What am I going to do?” She asked when confronted with the possibility of no egress.

“It’s okay Fergus … I’ve got it,” James Fraser announced as he reached Claire’s side.

Crouched behind the door, she looked up in surprise when she heard his voice.

Immediately taking command Jamie gestured what he was about to do, but as he did so, another security guard rushed at the couple. Turning just in time to see the man approach, Jamie took him out with a single shot. What they didn’t know however, was that members of the Rising Dragons’ triad that Jonathon Randall had summoned, were entering the club from the other side of the door to provide reinforcements against the Black Panthers and Red Lanterns’ triads who had caused this fracas.

James Fraser proceeded to kick open the door. However, he was unaware that the force of his kick had propelled a man into a nearby side wall just as Fergus’ warning echoed in their ears.

_“Claire! … Jamie! … There are hostiles on the other side,”_ he alerted alarmingly.

Non fazed by the danger, Jamie held the door open effectively pinning a hostile’s body behind it. Shooting through the door twice, he hit another assailant with him on the other side. A third triad member heard the commotion and started to climb up the stairs, but before he could draw his gun, Claire shot him too.

Looking around cautiously to make sure they were not being watched, Jamie and Claire entered through the door stepping over the unconscious and dead men lying slumped on the floor. With gun drawn, Claire stood on the other side of the door, poised on the threshold and waited to hear any approaching footsteps. All was quiet so they began to descend the stairway.

That’s when Fergus announced. _“Two men in the stairwell.”_

With gun poised ready for any other anomalies, they stopped when they saw a person approach. Claire aimed her firearm and took him out, then continued down the stairs. Halfway down Jamie saw another triad member who had just discovered the body of his collaborator at the bottom of the stairs. Taking aim, he began to shoot at the two operatives forcing them to return fire. Sensing the danger they were in, Jamie told Claire to hold her position as shots were exchanged. The hostile eventually took a hit and fell back down the stairs. Carefully James Fraser began to descend further down the stairway once more but this placed him in a precarious position as triad members were gathering reinforcements below them out of sight.

“Fergus are there any more?” he asked fearing that there may indeed be unseen attackers at the bottom of the staircase.

_“Heat thermals indicate another three hostiles below.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From their vantage point the assailants could see that the black clad man was vulnerable and exposed with no protection, and taking the initiative, a triad member shot back at Jamie narrowly missing him. He rolled and dived to the ground forced to take cover behind the balustrade from the raining bullets. Thinking he could entrap this man, the hostile continued up the stairs, but James Fraser was prepared. He leaned over the banister and exchanged fire. The Chinese male took aim once more, but his aim was off and the bullet missed his target. He didn’t even flinch, but returned fire with two more bullets which mortally wounded the man. Falling backward, he rolled down the stairs, coming to a halt on the next landing. Jamie then descended further down to the bottom of the stairs stepping over the body lying lifeless on the landing.

Claire followed behind and saw another hostile appear out of nowhere as her partner made his way down the stairs. She fired and he fell. When another two charged at them Jamie took out one and Claire the other as the stairway’s landings were systematically littered with the dead bodies of the triad members.

“Fergus?”

_“The stairs are clear Jamie. Proceed to egress.”_

Opening another door that led to some kind of cellar, he motioned to Claire. “This way.”

Quickly making their way across the basement floor the two operatives soon exited through the door into an alleyway. As the door closed behind them, they anonymously disappeared into the night as if nothing had happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

Jonathon Randall was seething. He was furious at the turn of events in his nightclub tonight that had ruined his birthday celebrations and killed many of his guests and staff.

He was in damage control.

_He knew he would have to do something about what had happened downstairs and fast. He needed to turn some negatives into positives. But what could he do? His nightclub had been firebombed. There were dead bodies on the dance floor, there were police swarming all over the nightclub and his security monitors were out of action. It would be difficult to identify the perpetrators of the carnage as he had no footage of what had happened after they malfunctioned. He tried to weigh up his options. If he retaliated there could very well be a bloodbath like what had occurred tonight on the Rising Dragons’ turf, but if he did nothing it would appear that the triad was weak. If he let Jiang take care of everything, he would be implicated in why The Triangle was firebombed. Reasons could arise that could incriminate him and the triad as well and it was imperative that he keep his nose clean of any criminal activities. His cover as a legitimate businessman here in Hong Kong and what had occurred tonight could ruin his business and expose his liaisons with the Rising Dragons._

Jonathon had a nagging feeling in his gut that something was not right.

_Something was very much amiss. Was someone out to kill him? Or were the perpetrators only out to cause mayhem and trouble? But who would want to do that and more importantly why? Someone had been out to discredit the triad and him in particular, and they had been successful in doing so. This was indeed a catastrophe but all his questions only raised more questions. The only thing he knew was that members of the Black Panthers and Red Lanterns’ triads had managed to infiltrate tonight’s festivities. The nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach only exacerbated. Perhaps he had a traitor on his staff. How else could the Rising Dragons’ enemies gain access to the party when it was by invitation alone?_

_Worst of all was that the nightclub would need to be closed for forensic investigations. It may well be days or weeks before The Triangle could be back in business. He would need to cooperate with the authorities out of expediency, so leaving the country for any length of time to lay low was out of the question. It would raise too many suspicions and he’d had enough negative press of late. What worried him most was that his life was obviously in jeopardy. He suddenly realised that he was in a conundrum. He was dammed if he did and dammed if he didn’t … but heads would roll, he was certain of that and somebody would pay. He knew he would be looking over his shoulder for some time if the triad or police didn’t find who was responsible for the fracas. Not only that but he had his orders from Sun Yee Lok concerning Claire Beauchamp but unfortunately, he may have to rethink his dinner date with her tomorrow night._

With many scenarios whizzing through his brain Jonathon Randall summoned his right-hand man Robert Ling to come up to his office immediately to plan his next strategy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the nightclub, people congregated in groups on the pavement exchanging stories as to their fate and thanking their lucky stars that they were able to flee. Many women were distressed and in shock particularly those who had witnessed the carnage inside but had managed to escape. They were the lucky ones. The party guests moved along the pavement jostling each other as they frantically looked for their friends to see if they had got out of the nightclub safely. Amid the disquiet of people’s chatter, the sound of police sirens filled the air. Their piercing wail echoed in the night as the sound came nearer and nearer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Let’s go Sassenach.”

Jamie spoke quietly to Claire making sure that they had clear passage away from the nightclub and weren’t being followed. They soon disappeared into the night and hurried down the darkened alley. In no time they were near the exit that led to the main road. The two operatives paused before continuing on into the throng of people who were pacing up and down. Turning towards Jamie, Claire indicated than Karen and Andy were standing on the pavement some way from the main chaos happening around them and looking every which way to see if she had made it out too.

James Fraser noticed the agitated way the two were acting in their quest to find Claire. His suspicions were once again heightened. _Was it out of concern for her welfare or for other reasons? His eyes scanned the crowd but he was unable to see if Jonathon Randall had left the club. More than likely, there was a secret escape route for him or he was still inside, as he was nowhere to be seen._

He cast a look Claire’s way as she smoothed her dress and hair back into some semblance of order. His eyes caressed her features and marvelled at her tenacity inside the nightclub. She had been amazing. 

Claire caught Jamie’s glance of admiration and it was hard to break away from his penetrating look. She glanced down at the pavement and spoke quietly. “I just wanted to say … thank you. That’s the kindest thing you’ve ever done for me. Thank you, Jamie.” 

“How are ye doing?”

“I’m okay but Operations won’t like it that you disobeyed orders.”

“I can deal with it,” he answered nonchalantly. Then gesturing towards where the crowds had gathered on the pavement he said, “Shall we?”

Claire’s glance cut him to the quick with a hidden meaning only Jamie could understand. She was loathed to leave him to Operations’ grilling back at Section One when he eventually returned. He had disobeyed orders and all for her and her concern for his fate was tangible. However, to Jamie, his Sassenach was so beautiful … all woman … and his. His eyes caressed her form from head to toe before resting his gaze on her face.

_“Don’t worry,”_ he communicated with his eyes. _“I’ll be fine.”_

But Jamie’s dismissal of what he had done tonight didn’t quite appease Claire’s concern for she knew how Operations would react. Nevertheless, with one last reassuring glance his way, she emerged from the darkness of their cover and made her way in Karen and Andy’s direction. Jamie watched as she hurried over to where the couple was standing. Knowing that he had to return to Section as ordered he was still concerned for her safety. He knew Claire would need to keep her cover intact, but he was a bit worried that Karen and Andy may indeed try another kidnap attempt tonight. However, given that she was to meet with Jonathon Randall tomorrow night, he thought not but erred on the side of caution anyway and contacted Section One.

“Fergus …” 

_“Yes?”_

“I need ye to do something.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

“Oh … Claire … there you are!” Karen exclaimed in relief rushing up to her as she saw her neighbour approach from out of the crowd on the pavement. “I’m glad you made it out safely. We were so worried about you when we got separated. Are you OK?”

“Yeah I’m fine but I think I’d like to go home.”

“Good idea …”

Ushering to her boyfriend, Karen requested, “Do you think you could get us a cab Andy? … I’ve had enough excitement to last me a while.”

“Sure thing babe.”

Across the street James Fraser waited in the shadows watching. He saw Andy Ma hail one of the many taxi cabs that were cruising down the street. Noticing the new fare, a driver immediately pulled up beside where they were standing on the pavement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ 

Knowing that he had failed to do what Jamie had asked of him in the first place and nervous of his reaction, Fergus Claudel swallowed the lump in his throat. He hesitated somewhat before answering, and finally relayed the information that bothered him.

_“Jamie … Operations knows what happened tonight.”_

“I see.” 

_“I’m sorry but I had to tell him.”_

“Dinna fash. What’s done is done.”

_“Under the circumstances, Operations was uncharacteristically reasonable and has authorised any request. What do you need?”_

“I want around the clock surveillance on Karen Yee and her boyfriend Andy Ma tonight. Arrange it ASAP.”

_“Already done.”_

“Who?” 

_“Abernathy and Wakefield are on standby for their orders.”_

“Thank ye.”

Whilst talking, Jamie watched closely as the three people stepped up to the curb and got into the waiting cab. Karen got in first, followed by Claire. Andy closed the door then jumped into the front seat with the driver.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

Although they had heard the sound of gunshots and a small explosion, Karen and Andy had not really known the extent of the carnage that had taken place inside the club as she and her boyfriend had managed to get out before the explosion and all the crossfire.

As they settled back against the leathered seats, Karen looked over to Claire. “Gee! Was that some commotion in the club or what?”

“Yeah … it was.”

“Without doubt it will be a birthday party Jonathon Randall won’t forget in a hurry … that’s for sure.”

Nodding in agreement, Claire replied, “It was certainly memorable.”

“I guess the nightclub will be shut for a few days because of it … so I’ll have time to spend with you babe,” Andy added candidly turning in his seat to look towards Karen.

“Well at least something good will come out of it,” she responded happily. The couple exchanged a satisfied look that Claire caught them giving each other.

“Hmm … I wonder if dinner is still on tomorrow or if Jonathon Randall will cancel?” Claire asked.

“Depends … Probably not, but you just never know. There will be a lot of inquiries about this from the police so he may postpone rather than cancel. I’m sure he’ll ring either way.”

“Yes … I’m sure you’re right Karen.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

As the door closed and the cab left, James Fraser quietly slid into the night as he discreetly followed the taxi back to Claire’s apartment. He watched as the lights eventually came on. He saw her silhouette in the window and watched as Claire moved about in her apartment preparing for the night. Not happy with leaving his Sassenach alone, he’d made plans for the close shadowing and observation of her two friends whilst he was gone. Jamie didn’t trust Karen or her boyfriend, and he wanted to make sure that she was safe. However, once the lights went off as she readied for bed, he finally left to return to Section One as ordered, safe in the knowledge that those who may cause his Claire harm were under surveillance until he could return later tonight or in the morning.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is recalled to Section with much on his mind. He is summoned to see Operations in the Perch and needs to explain what happened in the club and why he disobeyed orders. Operations also informs him of his and Madeline’s plans for Claire.

**CHAPTER 74**

When they arrived back at their building the three friends stood outside their respective apartments and bade each other goodnight. Claire watched as Karen and Andy entered her apartment and closed the door behind them, then opening her own door she flipped on the light switch. Once the lights illuminated her apartment, her silhouette was visible in the window. Moving about inside she made her way to her living room little knowing that Jamie was observing her from his car parked outside the building.

Claire was thankful that Karen had not asked her to join them for coffee as she would have refused anyway. She was weary and physically exhausted. What had happened tonight inside the nightclub had been taxing and had put both her and Jamie in an invidious position. Not only that, but the ramifications of the bloodbath would certainly be significant to how Section wanted the rest of mission profile to play out concerning Jonathon Randall. Perhaps Jamie would have more information when he returned from Section when she next saw him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kicking off her shoes, Claire padded into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a long sip to quench her thirst.

_The encounter at the nightclub had caught her off guard and she didn’t like that at all. Under the circumstances it was fortuitous that Karen and Andy had become separated from her … especially in light of what had happened next. Little did she know what would transpire inside the club. In hindsight it had been a mistake that she had refused assistance when Fergus had asked if she needed back up. She knew she was impetuous and stubborn. Refusing backup had been an error of judgement but thankfully Jamie had been there for her. If it hadn’t been for his intervention she would surely have been exposed when she’d opened fire at the hostiles that had surrounded her. Although he’d disobeyed orders … Jamie had been her lifesaver. She had been surrounded and had narrowly dodged bullets from the hostiles before he had come to her rescue. If she’d been caught the mission would have been affected considerably. Hopefully Operations would understand. Being compromised on a assignment meant that you were off the mission and Section One would have to start from scratch all over again. He would not have been happy especially after they had come so far and were on the verge of breaking the triad wide open._

_With a bit of luck Operations would be of the same view and sanction Jamie’s behaviour._

Making her way into the bedroom, Claire changed out of her cocktail dress sliding the material off her arms and down to her waist loosening her hair from its topknot constraint as she went. Sliding the dress completely off, she headed into her bathroom naked and flipped on the light. Quickly showering, she felt great relief from the soothing warm spray from the shower head as it caressed her body. Putting on her comfy pyjamas she intended to wait up for Jamie but she was exhausted after what had happened tonight. Her eyes drooped in tiredness and she was unable to wait for his return from Section any longer. Turning off the lights she went to bed, and was soon fast asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Section One never slept. 

Even though it was relatively late when James Fraser walked through the main corridor to report to Operations in the Perch, operatives were still manning the computers and monitoring missions taking place. Despite being called into Section by his superior because of the aborted mission he was thankful as he also needed check out a few things of his own. 

Jamie walked past with his signature strut. The operatives glanced up from what they were doing and all eyes watched Section One’s top field operative pass by. His presence was always commanding and his body language marked him as a man who was extremely self-assured and formidable. James Fraser was hard to read and his minimalist expressions gave little away of the man beneath the cold operative veneer. He was both admired and feared and for good reason. Nothing this man did revealed anything about his emotional or mental state when he was within the walls of Section One.

The operatives did not engage him in conversation or acknowledge him as he passed by as Jamie looked like a man on a mission. With a smooth and unhurried gait, he continued on towards Operations’ aerie. Although he appeared to take no notice of the operatives at their tasks James Fraser missed nothing. He noticed that Murtagh was still in Munitions and as he approached Comm., he saw Fergus overseeing something in Tactical. He was glad Section’s techie was still up; otherwise he would have needed to rouse Fergus from his quarters as there were things, he needed him to do for him on the quiet. 

_He’d already contacted him to do a search on Claire’s neighbour Karen Yee and he was still waiting for his answer. That was his first priority. He was suspicious about the nosey architect even if Claire wasn’t. She seemed to be way too familiar; too buddy-buddy, far too questioning and inquisitive and he smelled a rat, even though Claire seemed to trust her judgement as to her friend. Maybe he would be proven wrong but if his suspicions were true, as he believed they were, Claire may have been compromised to the triad. If that was the case she was on borrowed time._

_The fracas at the nightclub was another thing he needed to check out. Why were there members of rival triad gangs at The Triangle and where was Jonathon Randall when the disturbance broke out? Section knew that he was a member of the Rising Dragons but the bloodshed and fire bombing at the nightclub was unexpected. Thankfully they would have their own surveillance footage of the nightclub so Fergus may be able to piece together the people who had attended plus the perpetrators of the melee._

_Meanwhile Claire had been caught up in the middle of it. The fact that Karen Yee and her boyfriend had ushered her towards the exit when they had seen what was about to happen was a double-edged sword as far as he was concerned. Did they know something was going down or were they protecting Claire for ulterior motives? After all Jonathon Randall had made a dinner date with her. Did he have hidden objectives too? How much did Karen really know? And how much was she really involved or was she, as Claire insisted, innocent? He knew his Sassenach would be in a tenuous position the longer she was around these people, but he would do his upmost to protect her. He’d mused over whether to bring Karen and her boyfriend in tonight or to wait until after. Despite what had happened in the nightclub, he was thankful that Section had approved surveillance cover on the couple. Claire would be safe until his return. Although Karen Yee and Andy Ma were minor players, they could inadvertently lead Section to the leader of the triad._

_Her superior, Inspector Jiang Ng at the OCTB, was also someone he needed to keep an eye on. He was a far greater threat to Claire’s safety as far as he was concerned. Perhaps there would be an opportunity to bring him into Section sooner rather than later and then he would be able to shed light on the inner workings of the Rising Dragons. Fiona Graham had given her life to give him the disk on Inspector Ng and although he appeared to be above board at the moment … that could change within the blink of an eye if he was given a directive by his leader Sun Yee Lok. The explosive Intel that Fergus decrypted showed just how ingrained were his roots to the triad. His position of authority within the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau was the perfect foil for the triad to gain the upper hand and this was not acceptable._

_How much did the inspector know about his Claire? That was a worry too. Madeline had worked up a profile that would leave no loose ends about why Claire was in Hong Kong … but was it watertight? Jiang was a smart man. Perhaps he had already figured out her role at the Water Police. Hence it was imperative that he needed to check to see if Inspector Ng had been doing any prying into Claire’s movements while she was with the Water Police and in particular Aberdeen._

_Yes. It was just as well he had returned to Section. There was much to do. When he had debriefed with Operations, he would be checking his sources, beginning with Fergus Claudel._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Jamie?”

Murtagh’s voice echoed behind him but it sounded awfully loud against the silence and broke him from his thoughts. Turning his head at the sound of his name, he momentarily looked at the bandana clad weapons’ expert but continued on his way.

Seeing he had captured Jamie’s attention, Murtagh rushed to catch up to him. Once he had fallen into step with the younger man he murmured, “Where’s Claire? … Why isn’t she with you?”

Jamie continued walking without looking at Murtagh Fitzgibbons but unexpectedly he turned and gave him his patented blank stare. “Operations only called me in.”

But Murtagh was none the wiser and looked at the cold operative with a puzzled look. He stopped walking while James Fraser hastened his stride. “Why … what’s going on?” he enquired after him. However, Jamie didn’t reply to his question.

As soon as Murtagh had uttered the words though, he froze. He watched Jamie’s retreating back as he continued on his way to the Perch. 

_Something was going down. Jamie had only just returned to Hong Kong and now he was back in Section again. Inquisitiveness flashed through his thoughts in speculation. Things were not always as they seemed in Section, but all this to-ing and fro-ing was destabilising and put the mission in jeopardy, not to mention it left Claire vulnerable all on her own. Perhaps Jamie had returned to request more back up._

Murtagh stopped, and watched as James Fraser turned the corner leaving him to ponder the severity of the situation. Something was not right and he was going to find out just what the problem was. Turning on his heels, Murtagh went in search of Fergus. Surely, he must know something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Sir … Jamie has arrived and is on his way.”

Operations knew that James Fraser was in the building.

_He’d seen his Level 5 operative approach while he was glancing out of the perch and was waiting for him to make an entrance. He had expected Jamie back a lot earlier than this, but Fergus had informed him that there had been a situation at the nightclub soon after he’d issued his order to return. Whilst all the backup team had left the premises in the mission van, Fergus had informed Jamie that he needed to alert Claire to his orders before his return to Section One. He’d then remained behind because of a conversation between Karen and Claire of an unlikely situation that threatened to explode inside the club, which indeed had happened. Trouble quickly escalated and Claire was in danger of being compromised._

_What had then transpired was something he would need to discuss with James Fraser which he knew he would find objectionable._

_Summoning Jamie back to Section so soon after he had just returned to Hong Kong, was a necessity. The aborted mission to apprehend Jonathon Randall had not gone ahead due to the greater opportunity with Claire, one on one, the following evening. The target’s obvious interest in her would work to Section’s advantage and instead of bring him into Section as first planned, Madeline had profiled that Claire would capitalise on his infatuation with a different profile._

_She had already arranged that Claire be cleared for absence from the OCTB for a short while to expedite the new profile. They knew that Jamie wouldn’t like it but it was for the good of Section One. After all, the end justified the means and Section would use whatever, and whoever to achieve their objective regardless of any disapproval he knew would be forthcoming._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No sooner had Operations been informed that James Fraser was on his way to the perch than he received a surprise call from the very person he was always loathed to talk to … Colum at Oversight.

_“Dougal…”_

“Brother … it’s good to hear from you again.”

_“Yes I’m sure. How are things going with the Rising Dragons’ mission?”_

“I sent you the Intel report last month. As you know Section One is making great inroads.”

_“A little too slowly for Oversight though Dougal … are there any new developments yet?”_

“Of course. Did you get my proposal on the tactical situation?”

_“Yes, I did but Oversight wants results … and so far we feel Section is floundering. Fix it Dougal!”_

“I have my best operatives involved Colum.”

_“James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp have everything under control then I gather?”_

“Yes.”

_“Good! See that they continue to do so!”_

“Anything else?”

_“Not at the moment but if I have any requests, I’ll forward them to you.”_

“You do that Colum …” Then Operations cut him off with a brusque, “Look I’m afraid we’re very busy.”

_“Right … But remember what I said … I’ll expect Section to have something more concrete to show Oversight in the future. Goodbye Dougal._

“Colum.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disconnecting the call Operations peered out of the window of the Perch overlooking the comings and goings in Section as he waited for Jamie’s arrival. He had a lot on his mind particularly since his conversation with his brother. Oversight was the body that controlled the activities of all of the Sections, including Section One. In the chain of command, Oversight was one step down from the supreme body Centre, and Dougal was not at all pleased that his brother Colum Mackenzie was its leader. He was a thorn in his side and seemed to always be checking up on him and Madeline to ascertain if they were running Section One properly. He and Madeline had been able to keep Colum at bay but it would not be beyond the realm of possibility for him to make a snap visit to Section One. In the current climate that would be a catastrophe given all the anomalies that had been occurring lately … the latest being Jamie’s recalcitrant behaviour.

Hence Operations had things to discuss with James Fraser … the most pressing being his actions at The Triangle nightclub and the changed situation in Hong Kong.

_He was in two minds about his Level 5’s blatant disregard for orders. It was not the first time Jamie had done so and it would probably not be the last, but his insubordination could not go unpunished. However, in this particular case he had completely understood Jamie’s reasons. Perhaps he would let this one slide this time because of the extenuating circumstances. After all the Rising Dragons mission was at a critical stage. They needed Claire and they needed Jamie to be on top of his game. Had Claire been exposed it would have certainly jeopardised the mission considerably and been a terrible set back to all the good work done thus far._

_He had a lot to think about._

_When Jamie had not returned to Section One with his Team, he’d summoned Fergus to the Perch to please explain his failure do so. He’d been forced to say why Jamie had been delayed. Although he was furious at his disregard for orders, it was fortuitous that he had been delayed after all. Having heard the audio of the conversation between Karen and Claire, as well as reviewing the mission tapes and the visual from inside the nightclub, he understood his Level 5 operative’s motives. The unplanned shootings, and Claire’s entrapment until he’d come to her assistance, had been completely unexpected. It was apparent that she had indeed been ambushed by members of the rival triads as well as members of the Rising Dragons. Hence the elimination of the hostiles was the only way for her to escape without blowing her cover._

_As a consequence though, the situation in Hong Kong had now escalated because of the events at The Triangle. The presence of the rival triads at Jonathon Randall’s nightclub had exacerbated the problem, and given that there was such a confrontation and bloodshed, the triads would be restless to make amends. In short, the situation could become critical and highly volatile._

_However, on the positive side, it had turned out to be a win-win situation for Section that had miraculously fallen into their lap and one that Section One would exploit._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamie stood calmly collecting his thoughts before he quietly entered the Perch.

“Ye wanted to see me?”

Operations had his back to him as usual and did not know his Level 5 operative was there, but at the sound of his voice he turned acknowledging his arrival. A stoic James Fraser, stood with hands clasped in front of his body, waiting. Dougal Mackenzie studied his cold operative’s demeanour.

“Jamie … Good! … You’re here. Fergus told me why you were delayed.”

“It was beyond my control.”

“Yes … Nevertheless, we have things to discuss.”

“Of course.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamie had not moved from the position where he stood when he had first entered the room. His entrance had been as stealth as usual and standing his ground, he waited for his reprimand from Operations. He’d been in this situation before and knew that the worst-case scenario for him would be to be put into abeyance; however, he was sure that would not be his punishment. Not a single muscle flinched as he waited and observed Operations. It seemed to Jamie that he was churning over in his mind what he would say to him.

Moving towards him Operations glared at his operative first, then eventually spoke. Anger laced his tone of voice. “Fraser… you disobeyed orders …”

Standing his ground he looked at his superior then replied in the affirmative, “Aye, I did,” while waiting for what would come next.

Operations continued but displeasure was etched on his face especially because of what he was about to say next, “It is not the first time you have done so, however, under the circumstances there will be no consequences.”

James Fraser looked his superior in the eye and nodded his head in acquiesce, “Thank ye.”

“I’ve just reviewed the post-mission statement and visuals on the mission. In fact, the scenario couldn’t be better for us.”

“Is that so, sir?”

Operations was very pleased with the change in situation and voiced his plan. “Yes. This situation has played right into our hands beautifully. Jonathon Randall will now be free to spend time with Claire since The Triangle will be closed indefinitely until they clean up this mess.”

Jamie knew exactly where Operations was going with this.

_Claire’s success on her previous cover mission with Madame Cheung was the litmus test that Madeline and Operations knew would work again. Jonathon Randall though was another proposition altogether. He gave his standard answer although in his mind he was churning over the possible dangers involved for her._

“Of course.”

His patented reply was a predictable response from his Level 5 Team Leader and one Operations expected. “She’ll be able to give us a better field perspective about Randall and his association with the Rising Dragons just like she did with Madame Cheung.”

His statement raised a response from Jamie. “And what about the OCTB?”

“That has already been taken care of. Inspector Jiang Ng will be informed that Claire has a special assignment on the directive of the Chief Commissioner.”

“Won’t that make him suspicious?”

“Exactly … but given his connection to the Rising Dragons, he can hardly refuse the Commissioner’s request. If he protests this could expose his link to the triad.”

_This was worse than he thought. Claire would be a sitting duck … Her subterfuge would expose her and could very well place her in serious trouble._

“Claire will thus be in a position to bring in Jonathon Randall and Inspector Jiang Ng at the same time if the set-up plays out the way Madeline and I think it will.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“We’ll create a third party ripoff … that’s where you’ll come in. We have a perfect opportunity to make a move on Randall. We won’t get a control window like this for months; we have to use it.”

“This could place Claire in danger, especially if they realise she was responsible for a significant number of the deaths at the nightclub,” Jamie stated.

“I disagree.”

_It was apparent that Operations had no compunction about an operative being expendable if Section triumphed in the end._

“The attention will be on the Black Panthers and the Red Lanterns’ triads, not on Claire. I’ve just finished studying Fergus’ report. There’s a high percentage that Jonathon Randall will go into hiding if there’s any sign of trouble. He will be vulnerable and willing to lay low. That’s where Claire will be at an advantage.”

_The more Operations laid out his scenario for his Claire the more he was concerned for her welfare. He voiced his concerns to see how far Operations and Madeline were prepared to use her and to what extent to see if they were correct._

“Is this on a temporary basis or were you thinking of something a little more … permanent?” 

“It’s unclear how long, but given Randall’s apparent infatuation with Claire, we feel that her continued connection to him can be extremely useful to us.”

“Of course.”

“Then, when the time is right, we’ll deal appropriately with all three of them including Sun Yee Lok as well. Claire’s mission is justifiable. I’m sure not even Oversight would take kindly to your interference. Remember you are expendable Fraser.”

“I know.”

“Claire has her job to do and you have yours. If you’re harbouring any thoughts about separating Claire from her assignment, you’d better get them out of your head.”

His silence at Operations’ statements was Jamie’s only reply. 

“You’re to become familiar with her current mission status that Madeline has profiled.” 

“Of course. Is that all?”

“Yes, for the moment. Updates are on your PDA.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Jamie realised that their superiors had no qualms in using Claire to gain the upper hand by any ways or means of apprehending the target. But the plan would leave her vulnerable, given that Karen and Andy were also intent of doing her some harm. This scenario was fraught with danger from many different sources but to Operations mind an operative did what they were told or suffer the consequences of their actions. But there was no way that he would leave his Sassenach vulnerable to harm in any way shape or form. If that meant going against orders, then there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep his Claire safe._

_He would gladly suffer the consequences of his actions and Section be dammed._


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh tries to elicit information out of his buddy Fergus about Jamie’s return to Section sans Claire. Needing to test his suspicions, Jamie sets about collecting proof of skulduggery by the target he has in his sights, while Fergus seeks Intel on Karen and her boyfriend Andy Ma.

**CHAPTER 75**

Retracing his steps back towards Munitions, Murtagh Fitzgibbons went in search of his buddy Fergus Claudel to ask about why Jamie had returned to Section without Claire. As he approached Comm., he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that his friend wasn’t alone, so Murtagh returned to his work station and busied himself in the guise of fixing some equipment. He looked over to Systems every now and again while he bided his time waiting for the right moment to go over and talk to him.

He’d been surprised to see Jamie back in Section and the curiosity as to why, was killing him. Not only had he returned but the conversation with the level 5 operative in the corridor also raised more questions than were answers as far as he was concerned. When the rest of his team had returned their weapons to him and Jamie hadn’t, he’d just naturally assumed that he had stayed in Hong Kong with Claire. _So, what was going on?_

Murtagh walked into his supply room to put away the mission equipment and returned with another, so as to look busy if anyone was watching him. He looked over to Comm., to see that Fergus was still engaged in conversation with an operative. Racking his brain, he tried to unravel the mystery, however, everything he thought of was sheer speculation and until he spoke to Fergus, he was none the wiser.

_Jamie had returned alone, Operations wanted to see him ASAP and where was Claire? The two operatives were joined at the hip. So, where was she? Jamie and Claire always watched each other’s back but now he was back in Section and Claire was God knows where? Had Operations and Madeline found a new way to separate the two best operatives that they had? Their missions were successful and they had made great in-roads into the Rising Dragons’ triad so far, so why would they do that? Perhaps the mission had been aborted … but that still didn’t explain why Jamie was back in Section without Claire._

Murtagh’s real concern was that if Jamie was here … _then who was keeping an eye on his Sugar?_ Her cover was integral and he wouldn’t just leave her to her own devices at this critical stage of the mission. One thing he did know was that Fergus always had a finger on the pulse. He would know what was going down and explain the mystery surrounding Jamie’s recall back to Section once more.

He looked over to see if Fergus was alone yet, then when he thought it was clear, he began to hurry over to Comm., but just as he did, he saw one of Fergus’ Techs walk over to him and hand him a disk. Backtracking Murtagh returned to his work station and impatiently cooled his heels once again until the coast was clear and the operative had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What’s this Rachel?”

“It’s the Intel on The Triangle nightclub that you wanted.”

“Thanks.”

“Will that be all?”

“Yeah … you can go home now Rachel.”

“Thanks … Goodnight Fergus.”

“Goodnight.”

Fergus Claudel returned to his computer station and sat down to finish working on his summation. He’d already given Operations what he had on tonight’s mission but Rachel Hunter had been working on a different angle for him. He fingered the disk carefully before inserting it into his disk drive. Tiredly he removed his Comm. unit and glasses, rubbed his eyes and sat staring at his computer watching as Intel appeared on his monitor. Visual images of inside Jonathon Randall’s nightclub appeared on the screen one after the other. He numbly stared at the computer screen trying to get a handle on the data. Looking up at the monitor mounted above him, he saw the same images there too. He rubbed his hands over his head; leaned back in his chair then stretched his arms above his head trying to keep himself alert.

Gathering his thoughts he put his glasses back on again a couple of minutes later, leaned forward and began cross referencing the faces to Section’s known triads’ data base. If he was able to match some of the Intel to their data, they could widen their net in capturing Sun Yee Lok. Many of the guests were prominent business people but it was unknown how legitimate they were or if they had ties with the other triad groups or were indeed Rising Dragon members too.

As he worked, his face suddenly lit up with a sense of accomplishment. The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place and the faces and names of suspected triad members who were at Jonathon Randall’s party were corresponding to the Rising Dragons’ file as well as to other prominent triad groups.

“Fergus Claudel? Are you good … or are you good?” he proudly declared out loud pleased at himself now that he was finally getting some results for analysis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Engrossed in his task, the young techie failed to notice that Murtagh had finally managed to make it over to Comm. for he was happily piecing together Section One’s dossier on members of the Rising Dragons, and other people of interest from the party. The sudden sound of a voice behind him came as a complete surprise and made him jump.

“Hey amigo … You still here?”

Because of the hour, Fergus thought he was alone until he realised that it was only his buddy who had spoken. “Yeah.”

“It’s late. What are you working on?” He asked trying to get a look at what it was Fergus was doing.

“Just stuff,” he replied nonchalantly.

“It’s the mission evaluation, isn’t it?” Murtagh surmised intuitively.

“Maybe.”

Giving Fergus a craggy smile, his face lit up, “Come on … You know you can tell me.”

Fergus looked around to see who may be watching before replying. This part of Section was eerily quiet now. All the techies who had been assisting him had logged off and had vacated Comm., while he’d been immersed in his own little world going over the data.

“Yeah.”

“So how come you’re still here then?”

“I’m still working on something.”

“Yeah …I can see that. It must be good.” Murtagh then looked him in the eye to gain his friend’s undivided attention and cut to the chase. “Do you know why Jamie’s back in Section?”

Fergus continued to study the data on his computer and answered his friend at the same time. “Operations called him in.”

“Was the mission aborted?” He asked fishing for the information he’d guessed at but wasn’t quite sure of… that is until Fergus replied and the pieces started to fall into place.

“It was, but Jamie asked me to cover for him because of an anomaly.”

“Why? What happened?”

Fergus turned back towards his buddy. “He broke protocol and didn’t come into Section when ordered. Claire was surrounded by hostiles after the mission was aborted. He went in to cover her.”

“Sounds like something Jamie would do.” Murtagh’s face broke into a smile and he laughed before voicing his opinion with his next question. “Is that why he’s back in Section without Claire?”

“Most likely.”

Noting Fergus’ reticent reply he asked for more clarification, “What about Claire?”

“Jamie arranged for Abernathy and Wakefield to keep surveillance.”

“That’s good.”

His friend looked him in the eye and Murtagh could see that Fergus was worried. “I screwed up Murtagh.”

“Why? What are you trying to say amigo?’

“I had to inform Operations what was happening at The Triangle.“

“Hmmm? … That could have caused a problem.”

“Yeah … it did. Now I’m under the pump. Operations said they’ll cancel me if I fall out of line again.”

Murtagh brushed this concern off. “Nah … you’re too valuable.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I’m more scared of Jamie’s reaction when I see him.”

“Why?”

“I had to tell him that Operations knew he had stayed behind.”

“Hmm … I see what you mean,” he answered deep in thought.

“Jamie will kill me. I promised that I would cover for him”

“Don’t worry, he’ll understand.”

“I’m not so sure … because of it … Madeline has profiled a new mission for Claire.”

“Do you know what?”

“I think it’s similar to the Grant Mission.”

Murtagh was familiar with the mission Fergus mentioned, and he was not happy. “No! … You can’t be serious! She wants her to be his girlfriend?”

_Section’s weapons expert began to pace as a worried look crossed his face. The Grant mission had not turned out well and if Jamie knew that something along the same lines was being planned for Claire … then he knew there would be trouble brewing for Operations and Madeline if it went ahead._

“Jamie won’t like to see Claire in a cover mission so soon after Madame Cheung.”

“No … he won’t that’s for sure. What can we do Murtagh?”

“Nothing … the final decision is with Ops and Madeline.”

“True … but I feel somewhat responsible.”

“You can’t blame yourself Fergus … you had nothing to do with their decision.”

“Yeah … but what will I tell Jamie? How am I going to get out of this one?”

“I think you might be on your own amigo. Operations has probably already told him.”

“Gee, thanks Murtagh … that’s just what I wanted to hear!”

“When are you going to see Jamie?”

At Murtagh Fitzgibbon’s words they both looked up and saw that James Fraser was still in the perch with Dougal Mackenzie.

“Soon, I guess. I’ll wait until he gives me some sign or other.”

Hearing the despair in his friend’s voice, Murtagh took pity on him. “Don’t worry … if l think of something I’ll get back to you.”

“Thanks buddy … I’ll owe you one.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With Operations’ dismissive words ringing in his ears James Fraser turned on his heel and exited the Perch furious at Claire’s new profile.

_The constant baiting to test their relationship by his superiors was wearing a bit thin. Claire had already been through a deep cover mission with Madame Cheung and this new profile was just their attempt to keep them under control. If Madeline and Operations thought he would take this lying down, they had another thing coming. He would certainly check what she’d profiled for her on his PDA as soon as he reached his office along with the other things he planned to do._

Jamie descended the stairs and strode determinedly through the eerie quietness of the common area while in his mind he was churning over the possible dangers involved for Claire on this new mission scenario.

_He would run checks through the system about the targets he had in focus who may be a threat to her safety. Now that her profile had been set, he would also need to be more vigilant as to her protection. Operations’ flippant reply as to Claire’s safety was worrisome too. If she exposed Inspector Jiang Ng as a member of the Rising Dragons, then her life would be in jeopardy especially if he realised just how much she actually knew about him. Jonathon Randall was another proposition altogether. He was not at all happy that his Sassenach would need to be in his company one minute longer than necessary … and then there was Karen Yee. Claire’s enigmatic neighbour was a conundrum. It was imperative that he was thorough in his search to enable him to piece any Intel he found with his gut feelings about her neighbour Karen. Hopefully Fergus would have something to add on her by now too which would shed light on her relationship with the Rising Dragons._

Passing through Comm., on his way to his office, Jamie noticed that Fergus Claudel was still in Systems talking to Murtagh Fitzgibbons. He gave him a covert nod aware that Operations would still be watching him from the Perch, letting the techie know he wanted to see him when he was able to get away.

Although Section One’s computer whiz looked a little frazzled when he made eye contact with the imposing figure of James Fraser, he acknowledged Jamie’s directive with a nervous but penetrating glance his way. This was the first time Fergus had seen him since he’d communicated with him at the nightclub. It was obvious by his nervous demeanour that he was still stewing over what he would say to the Level 5 operative when they came face to face. However, Jamie continued past as if nothing had happened rounding the corner out of sight of the Perch and the prying eyes of Operations and entered his office. 

Closing the door firmly behind him, he walked behind his desk and booted his computer typing in his secret code that would give him access to Section One’s classified data. Sitting back in his chair, Jamie looked at his computer for a moment before typing in a set of numbers that opened up the files but disallowed detection of personal usage by Section’s computer surveillance. He then keyed in a search for Claire’s neighbour Karen Yee and waited for any Intel to appear, and for Fergus Claudel to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as he did so, Jamie looked up from his computer when he heard a cautious knock on his door. He saw Fergus put his head in his office.

“Come in.”

Not being able to decipher what mood James Fraser was in, he entered and quickly closed the door behind him. In trepidation Fergus approached his desk with a computer disk in his hand.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked nervously, knowing that he had to confront Jamie at some time about breaking his confidence. 

Without looking up at him, Jamie stopped what he was doing. His right hand immediately moved to put the scrambler on to screen his office from Section’s scrutiny while the nervous techie waited until the screen was up until he spoke again. His voice quavered a little not knowing what response he would get.

“Jamie about …”

“Dinna fash, it’s okay,” he reassured him then let him off the hook by asking, “How did it go?”

Knowing immediately what Jamie was eluding to, Fergus responded, “Not so good.”

“Did you find out any Intel on Karen Yee?”

“Sorry Jamie, but I’m no closer to finding anything on her. Everything I’ve tried has come up empty.”

“What? … Are ye sure?”

“As sure as I can be.”

“Have ye checked in Procedures?”

“Yes … I’ve followed several leads but … there’s nothing. The woman is clean. What do you want me to do?”

“Try checking any incoming or outgoing communications on her landline and cell phone. This is a priority three Fergus.”

“What are we looking for?”

“Any communication of a suspicious nature.”

“Friendly or hostile?”

“Hostile … hidden messages to silent numbers,” Jamie added in clarification.

“Okay. I’ll get on to it ASAP.”

“Good … Have ye cross referenced her picture with our data base?”

“Yes … there was no match.”

“There could be another possibility.”

Fergus racked his brain thinking of what Jamie could be eluding to, but came up empty. So, he asked. “What?”

“A surgical procedure. She could have changed her appearance completely.”

“Everything?”

“Yes. She could be anyone.”

“And without a physical to match to….” His voice stopped in mid-sentence as the penny dropped.

“I know. We need a more personal profile.”

“Jamie this could take a while … We’ll be flying blind. There is very little to go on.”

“I understand … but do anything and everything ye can think of Fergus… she is not an innocent.”

“Okay … I’ll do my best,” he stated in a last ditched desperate effort to do what he could to find any clue as to her identity.

“Thank ye …”

“What about her boyfriend Andy Ma? Do you want me to do the same checks on him?”

“Yes, we may get lucky there. It might be another avenue to finding out about Karen that could lead us to her real identity.”

“I’ll work on it all night if I have to Jamie.”

“Thank ye … By the way … what’s on the disk?”

Looking at the forgotten disk in his hand he replied, “The mission evaluation … hostiles, causalities, aftermath … the usual … it’s all there ….” Fergus handed the disk over to Jamie who placed it on his desk.

“I’ll view it. Thank ye Fergus. There might be something ye’ve overlooked.”

“Unfortunately, there were no matches for Karen Yee on our data base; however, there were a couple of anomalies …”

“Yes?” Jamie’s voice intonated interest in what Fergus had found out.

“It appears that the surveillance inside the nightclub was inactive for most of the fracas. It shows Claire getting separated from Karen and her boyfriend and then it cuts out.”

“Hmmm? … That means that Jonathon Randall is not aware that she was involved in any shootouts.”

“Yes … or you,” he added with a wry smile on his face.

“Good.”

“Is that all?”

“Aye.”

Fergus hesitated somewhat. “It looks like it is going to be a long night.”

Then as he made his way to the door to leave, he gave Jamie a final penetrating look before stating the obvious. “It’s necessary for us to be thorough though … Claire’s safety is at stake.”

His acquiescent look at the techie was Fergus Claudel’s answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

James Fraser indeed knew that he was in for a long night.

Since Fergus was now checking on Karen Yee and her boyfriend, that left him to check on the man in charge of the OCTB … Inspector Ng. He needed to find out as much as he could about the Inspector before Claire was ousted by the Chief Commissioner for her new mission profile. Once Fergus left his office Jamie viewed the disk he had given him about the mission tonight. After screening what was on it, he knew that Jiang Ng wasn’t in attendance at the party tonight. However, footage from outside the club showed that he did turn up at the nightclub after the incident with several other police vehicles to investigate the killings and firebombing.

Jonathon Randall would have obviously contacted the OCTB and in particular the Inspector to provide a legitimacy to the investigations. The head of the OCTB would be able to personally oversee the case and therefore would be in a position to cover up any sensitive information that may implicate the owner of The Triangle in membership of the Rising Dragons. If the firebombing was triad related, then the reason why members of the Black Panthers and Red Lanterns’ triads, who had started the fracas were at the nightclub, could be suppressed and Jonathon Randall would keep his covert association secret.

Jamie had much to do. He began checking his sources in search of any advanced updates or Intel on Inspector Ng but he knew he needed to delve deeper if he were to uncover any covert communication from the Inspector’s office. Any communication he’d had about Claire was critical. He had a couple of options including channels that Fergus had used, but first he decided to call in his marker from an informant who owed him a favour. Reaching for his cell phone Jamie placed a scrambler demodulator to the transmitting mechanism and dialled a secret code number.

“Jurgen … can ye speak freely?”

“Yes.”

“I need information …”

_“You’re a man of your word James Fraser; I wouldn’t do this for anyone else. I owe you for Korea. So, tell me, what’s this about? How can I help?”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

What Jamie had suspected was confirmed by his informant. It appeared that Inspector Ng had been making inquiries about Claire after all, but had been coming up empty handed. Information about her credentials was available but her assignments for the Hong Kong Water Police had been suppressed. The only Intel he had been privy to was that Claire had been given leave to go on vacation while she was in Hong Kong. Whether this had piqued his curiosity or not was debatable, but Jamie knew Inspector Ng was a smart man and he could possibly put two and two together and make his own conclusions.

Inspector Ng was a major player who could blow Claire’s cover out of the water. He was, in Jamie’s opinion, their number one priority to bring into Section. Catching him unawares would be his plan and not before too long. The investigations on the firebombing and shootings could be his Achilles heel and he could be vulnerable while inquiries were pending. It could be the perfect time to make a move on the elusive head of the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau.

Knowing Fergus would contact him if he found out any Intel on the couple he had under surveillance, Jamie finally prepared to leave Section One to return to Hong Kong. Given that he also trusted Joe Abernathy and Roger Wakefield to do their job as ordered and keep a close eye on Karen and Andy while he was not there to do it himself, he knew what needed to be done.

_There were too many things that could go wrong and he wanted to cover all bases where Claire’s safety was concerned. The violence that had perpetrated tonight was the tip of the iceberg. Now that there were rival triads mustering in on Jonathon Randall would she be safe? He would have none of it. The profile planned for his Sassenach to get closer to him could backfire and she could be placed in extreme danger. If he couldn’t be with Claire 24 hours a day, he could do the next best thing. He would be there as back up and he could cover the movements of those under suspicion … and until Fergus had something more concrete on Karen Yee and Andy Ma, he didn’t want to alarm her. But being forewarned was forearmed. He would do his best to keep his Claire safe at all costs._

_Hopefully a scenario to avoid her meeting with Jonathon Randall may present itself which would give him some more time to put an alternative plan into action. Therefore, the sooner he returned to Hong Kong, and back to his Sassenach, the better._


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire waits for Jamie’s return from Section One but when he doesn’t arrive, she goes to bed. Early in the morning she is awoken by an intruder. This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 76(S)**

In the wee hours of the morning Claire Beauchamp was woken by the sound of someone walking through her apartment. Immediately, she was wide awake and in Section mode. She opened her eyes, alert and listening for the movement of the intruder who must have somehow entered her living room through the open balcony doors. The noise of footsteps drew nearer as the prowler made his way toward her bedroom. Sliding her hand under her pillow and reaching for her gun, she feigned sleep and waited for the intruder to enter her room. Waiting quietly Claire lay there as still as could be as the footsteps came closer and closer until she heard the footfalls on the wooden floorboards. With her gun pointed at the person as he approached her bed, Claire quickly jumped up prepared to deal with whoever it was that had entered her bedroom, but unprepared for the identity of her intruder. 

Lowering her weapon, her voice quavered when she saw who her trespasser really was. “Jamie …” 

His eyes lovingly caressed her face before holding her eyes captive. “Hi.” 

The weariness in his voice was unmistakable to Claire’s ears. However, the smile that lit up his eyes was all she needed to know that he was happy to be back. She replicated the smile. 

“Are you okay?”

Jamie looked at her as if he had a lot on his mind, yet the sight of his Claire all tousled up in bed was so endearing that he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips gently touched then pulled away.

“I’m fine Sassenach.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Having returned back to Hong Kong, he didn’t want to let Claire out of his sight. He had suffered through her Madame Cheung mission until fate had stepped in and he didn’t want a repeat mission here in Hong Kong that would place her in any danger. Yet, now that Madeline and Operations had planned another deep cover mission with Jonathon Randall as the target, she would very likely be in far greater risk than ever before.

_And …this time … there was more than one adversary to deal with._

_Tonight had been the very dangerous situation he had feared. It had been harrowing. Claire had been caught up in a bloodbath at the nightclub and if not for his intervention she may well have been injured … or worse. This weighed heavily on his mind and now that Jonathon Randall was her new assignment … the target that Madeline wanted her to get closer to … she would need to tread warily._

_Not only that, but Inspector Jiang Ng was making inquiries about her. Sooner or later he would put two and two together, then when that happened Section would need to be prepared for the fallout._

_Her neighbour was another worry also. Although Fergus had done a thorough search and he’d double checked it as well, Section One had no Intel on Karen Yee but he had promised to delve deeper to see if there was anything on her from other sources. His sixth sense was always heightened whenever that woman was around. There was more to her than met the eye. In the future he would need to be careful that his visits to Claire’s apartment were kept clandestine for he didn’t trust her nosy neighbour and vowed to keep a close watch on her. The woman was obviously being protected or else they would have been able to find something on her. However, Karen Yee was a conundrum that he would unravel before too long._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire saw Jamie’s faraway look and staring at him with concern she asked, “What’s wrong? … What are you thinking about?”

He saw her unease and replied dismissively as not to worry her, “Dinna fash Sassenach, ‘tis nothing important.”

However, Claire realised that Jamie was not telling her the complete truth. Reaching up she stroked his face with her fingertips and soothed the back of her hand over his cheek in a gentle caress. Her eyes were unwavering in their scrutiny and held his gaze. “It’s nearly morning. Why are you so late?”

“Section …”

Jamie leaned in for another kiss needing to say no more. Tenderly stroking the side of her face, he played with Claire’s hair then leaned over and kissed his way down her face and across her cheek before briefly resting his lips on hers. Looking into his eyes she was unable to pull back even if she wanted to. The brief touch of his soft lips to hers was heaven. This wasn’t a dream. James Fraser was really here intoxicating her senses. With a gleam in her eye Claire asked softly.

“Did I thank you for being there for me?” 

Her question was ambiguous and could be interpreted several ways but Jamie smiled wearily at her and captured Claire’s enquiring eyes. He watched them sparkle in remembrance and Jamie knew just where her thoughts had travelled. He smiled knowingly as his recollections immediately went winging back to the night, he’d spent in her apartment the night before last. 

_This would be the first time they had been together since their explosive lovemaking in her kitchen. There had been his reconnaissance to Shanghai and then he’d been called into Section One alone for his debrief after the nightclub incident last night when he had disobeyed orders to provide backup. Although he’d found out certain things at Section that he needed to know there were still too many other loose ends still dangling. Furthermore, now there was yet another twist and another new mission profile for her to carry out._

Banishing his thoughts to the recesses of his mind, Jamie leaned in close to her face, his soft reply a near caress against her lips. “Aye ye did … but ye can thank me again Sassenach.”

She bit her lip nervously while her eyes never left his face. Claire couldn’t keep her hands off of him and her wayward fingertips stroked his chin backwards and forwards as she spoke. “Well … thank you Jamie … I don’t know what I would have done without your backup.”

He placed a tender kiss along her face and down to her neck. “Ye’re verra welcome mo ghràidh,” he uttered against the column of her throat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_He knew that last night had been a close call for his Sassenach and the reality was that she had lived in a situation that could have quite easily been very different. The harsh reality of their life was exposed last night and it was something that they faced never knowing what the consequences would be. Had Claire been left to her own devices she may well have managed on her own but, in recollection, the situation became dire. She could have been killed or captured and if that had happened, he would not have been able to live with himself. Claire was his world and if it meant going against Section’s orders then he would do it again and again to protect her from harm._

Claire closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly opened them again completely caught in Jamie’s spell. Holding her face lovingly, he caressed her brow with his fingertips tracing the arch with the lightest of touches into her temple and back again. She felt faint. His lips lowered. Gently touching her mouth Jamie began to do wonderful things to her lips. His kisses were hypnotic and her head fell back onto the pillow.

It seemed as if his Claire was drifting back off to sleep, so Jamie gathered up the covers and covered her with the quilt. However, as he turned to undress, she partially pushed the covers away and quickly grabbed his hand pulling him down on top of her. With eyes alight with desire, she bathed Jamie with a glorious smile. Leaning down to kiss her, the tip of his tongue sensually traced the outline of Claire’s soft lips sending shivers through her body. When he deepened his kiss, a keening groan of pleasure escaped from her mouth. She opened her lips to his possession, while the sensory overload of Jamie’s kiss overwhelmed her and took her breath away.

Then all of a sudden, their lips collided and they kissed with a sudden feverish desperation. They clung to each other as realisation of what had transpired last night at the nightclub finally hit home to them. Arms entwined and heads aligned. Jamie broke from their kiss to stare into Claire’s eyes thankful that she was safe. Reading the unspoken message in his eyes she placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him down into a tighter embrace holding Jamie to her heart just as he rolled her beneath him pinning her down to the bed covers. 

Claire looked at him … really looked … deeply into his very soul and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his body as if she would never let him go. James Fraser’s name was a pensive sigh and echoed in the night like a prayer on her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_She now finally realised that their earlier shared look had chronicled just how Jamie had felt about finding her in that explosive situation in the nightclub. When she had seen the vulnerability in his eyes, she knew he would have been devastated and blamed himself if anything had happened to her. Jamie had just confirmed how strong their bond was and how much he cared for her. He’d gone out on a limb for her on numerous occasions and she had always felt safe. However, judging by the worry she’d seen in his face when he had returned, she knew he would always place her safety above everything else including his own welfare or Section One’s interests._

_If it was at all possible, she loved him even more._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamie lowered his mouth to hers once again. Entwined in each other’s arms, but feeling restricted by the covers that separated them from each other, Claire began to push them further away from her body needing to feel Jamie’s skin next to hers. However, she met with resistance from the weight of his body and thrashed about this way and that beneath him to gain his attention. 

“Jamie … I want to touch you …”

He raised his head as her words began to register in his brain.

“The covers …” she uttered continuing to writhe on the bed while trying to push the bedclothes from her body.

Finally her plea registered. Understanding her need to be close Jamie raised his body to a sitting position and the last remaining bed linen was pulled away. Claire sat up and her tussled hair cascaded around her face and over her bare shoulders. Her perky breasts strained against the material of her tank top and Jamie was unable to look away. The sight of her dishevelled body coupled with the rosy flush of desire on her cheeks, took his breath away.

“Come to me, mo nighean donn.”

Reaching out a long arm, Jamie drew Claire up, holding her close against his chest. Putting her arms around him, she felt the quiver of his muscles. He was exhausted although she could feel the sheer hard strength still in him. He needed to rest but that seemed to be something James Fraser didn’t do often no matter how tired he might be. They stayed quite still for some time, her cheek against his chest and his face against her hair, drawing strength from each other in remembrance of what had happened last night at the nightclub. Then encircling his neck, Claire lowered her hands to Jamie’s shoulders and pulled his upper body closer to her own. She snuggled into his warmth, and rested her forehead on his before he helped remove the last clothing barrier that separated them. Laying her back towards the bed, he then rose to remove his own clothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Jamie?” she softly uttered realising that she was alone on her bed.

Opening her eyes, she tried to focus, then darted her glance around her room in panic trying to find him, hoping that what she had been feeling was not just an illusion. When Claire saw Jamie and what he was doing, she contentedly whispered his name again. Her hooded eyes travelled the length of his body in admiration and she watched the rippled muscles of his chest. She couldn’t sever her gaze and got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when his biceps flexed as Jamie stripped off his upper layer of clothing.

Smiling at him in wanton invitation, Claire raised her arms out to him in a plea for his return.

The only illumination in her bedroom was from the high-rise city buildings caressing the banks of Victoria Harbour … but it was enough for him … more than enough. Jamie could easily make out his Sassenach’s glorious silhouette in the muted darkness. He needed no glaring lights … he knew her body by heart. He saw Claire’s transfixed look and his eyebrow arched in acknowledgement of her approval. The siren lying on the bed in a halo of auburn tresses beckoned with her entreaty and he hurried his task. Quickly dispersing with his clothing, Jamie soon stood in all his naked glory. The gleam in Claire’s eyes was indescribable. He saw want and need and a desire for him that smouldered. He returned to her waiting arms where he belonged and where she waited for the touch she knew so well.

Feeling his weight depress the bed, Claire snuggled into the warmth of Jamie’s embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. He lazily traced the soft skin of her arm but when she playfully nipped his flesh, Jamie felt a stirring deep down below that soon would need to be appeased. Turning in his arms, he pulled her body closer to his own. Claire lifted her thigh, placing it over his and moving into Jamie’s warmth she rubbed her body sinuously against his.

Their legs locked.

Her legs trembled.

Their lips met.

“Ja-mie?” 

“Hmm?” he moaned, but his reply was muffled as Claire returned to his lips kissing him deeply once again.

She pulled back to look at him, her hand gently stroking over his cheek. “I love you James Fraser,” she whispered softly her fingertips resting on his parted lip. 

Jamie’s eyes caressed her face before returning to capture her eyes.

_It was then that it hit him in the heart. He was irrevocably in love with this woman as well. His breath caught in his throat at the intense feelings that gripped his heart. This was the first time he had honestly accepted his feelings for Claire were real and forever. He had been skirting around what he thought was just infatuation for this woman but now he had revealed what was true. Coupled with their night together, it had taken the close call in the nightclub for him to admit to himself what he had been feeling all along. He loved Claire Beauchamp with every fibre of his body. The knowledge of his acceptance and acknowledgement of his true feelings had set him free, but at the same time it only exacerbated the worry he felt for Claire in these circumstances._

Pulling her closer, Jamie groaned endearments in Gaelic. “Mo ghràidh … mo chridhe. I love you too,” he uttered reverently. “I knew ye belonged with me, almost since the first time I laid eyes on ye.”

“Oh Jamie … I was such a recalcitrant and difficult recruit. I guess I was frightened and couldn’t understand why I was brought into Section One, but there was something about you that certainly rocked my world the first time we met.”

“I wanted ye, mo nighean donn more than I ever wanted anything in my life, right from that moment that you wrestled me that first day and I looked up at yer face.”

“I remember … You said, when you attack someone from behind, go for the kidneys. It disables them and they can’t fight back.”

“I wanted ye from the first moment I saw ye. But I loved ye when ye wept in my arms that day after I disabled you. Now I wake up every day, and I find that I love you more than I did the day before.”

Claire’s eyes clouded with tears. “I love you Jamie.”

Time stood still, balanced on the cusp of the early light of day. Claire lay beside Jamie and listened to him breathe as he drifted off to sleep in her arms. For the moment, that was more than enough. Closing her eyes, she too succumbed to the bliss of slumber knowing that Jamie’s declaration meant the world to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first rays of morning light filtered through the bedroom and cast its rays across Claire’s face. Still enfolded in Jamie’s strong arms, her eyes fluttered as one particular beam penetrated her consciousness causing her to open her eyes fully. She blinked once then twice as her eyes adjusted to the filtering light. Morning had broken and beckoned her to rise and see the brilliance of a new day. She could hear the morning salutations as the watercraft on Victoria Harbour started to go about their daily business. Sighing reluctantly, she knew that sooner or later she would have to get up and leave the warmth of her bed and Jamie’s side.

Rousing, Claire carefully rolled onto her side now fully awake and quietly admired the sight of the man lying by her side. Jamie was still fast asleep, serene in the slumber of unconsciousness. Watching his face in peaceful repose, her eyes lovingly gazed at his soft lips now slightly parted in slumber. Tenderly, she placed her finger to his mouth and traced the contours of lips that could torment and entice her with their skill and closed her eyes.

_The erotic sensation of knowing that in some way Jamie had kissed her inadvertently was enough for now. Did she dare wake him? She desperately wanted to wake him and begin where they had left off last night … but she decided … No! Even though he was far too tempting, Jamie needed his rest. What had happened at The Triangle had been exhausting on both of them plus he’d been at Section One until very late._

Claire was wide awake now and just looking at Jamie in repose was so tempting, nevertheless … she could be patient. Her eyes caressed his broad, muscular chest then travelled down his body. She took one more look then with a reluctant sigh she slipped out of bed. Claire suddenly needed to cool down for an unexpected heat coursed through her body. She felt the tingling sensation of happiness, just like she had on their first night together on Lamma Island. A smile bowed her lips as she stood beside the bed and admired Jamie’s sleeping form. Feeling a slight shiver race through her as the early morning air embraced her nakedness; Claire took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her body. Through hooded eyes she took one last lingering look at the man asleep in her bed very tempted to get back into bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However, all of a sudden, she was ravenous and in need of food.

On nimble feet she floated on into the kitchen as if on cloud nine unmindful of the fact that she hadn’t one stitch of clothing on her to get something to eat. Humming happily to the song in her heart, Claire couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She made herself a cup of tea and some toast and once done, she left them on the bench and tipped toed back into the bedroom hoping the whistling kettle hadn’t woken Jamie. Entering the bedroom, she picked up his sweater from the chair and put it on. It was too big for her and the band skimmed the top of her thighs but she didn’t care. She could smell him on it. Her eyes were drawn again to the bed where Jamie had stretched out, his imposing body hugged the covers and he breathed deeply.

Claire smiled wistfully, then quietly departed and headed outside.

She could hear the chirping of birds outside heralding the break of the morning and she happily made her way over to the doors of her balcony. Balancing her toast on her cup of tea, and some bread to feed them with, she slid the glass door open, paused, and listened to the sounds of morning. The gentle chirping, coupled with noise of the bustle of traffic on the Harbour, was a symphony to her ears. Stepping outside onto the patio, the gentle breeze caressed her face and made her tousled hair more so, as it played with her tresses. She wiggled her toes as they adjusted to the cold surface under her bare feet then Claire made her way to the small patio setting on her balcony. Placing her cup onto the table she manoeuvred a chair into the rising sunlight, sat down and enjoyed the view of the Harbour. She took a sip of her tea and idly threw the crumbs of bread to the waiting birds that flew down and gobbled up the tasty morsels. Smiling, she watched their antics, then stared out at the early morning bustle as the ferries began their daily crossings of Victoria Harbour on their way to various destinations in and around Hong Kong.

Leaning forward she lowered her eyes and stared into her cup of tea lost in thought but she soon became drowsy. Her eyes closed but Claire stretched out her arms basking in the rays of the rising sun to keep her more conscious. The warmth permeated her skin through the wool of Jamie’s sweater and she crossed her arms across her chest as if holding him close. Thoughts of him were never far from her mind and memories of last night stirred a longing deep within of her. Brushing her fingertips over her kissed, bruised lips, she recalled his taste and she could still smell Jamie’s essence on his sweater.

She looked down. Her unfinished toast had gone cold so she tossed the remnants on to the ground for her little chirpy friends. They flocked around once more to gobble up the crumbs fighting off one another for the biggest morsel. Suddenly she hungered for something much more palatable, something other than food. Getting up she quietly closed the patio door behind her and tiptoed across the living room floor and went back into her bedroom to where James Fraser was still asleep in her bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie began to stir. He stretched out his arm to where Claire should have been but she was not there. Although disappointed, he could hear her soft footfalls on the floorboards nearing the bedroom. Partially opening his eyes, he turned his head to the sound of her approaching footsteps. With half lidded, softened eyes, Jamie watched her adorable form come closer to where he lay, wearing his discarded sweater. Claire approached the bed, sat down on the edge of the mattress and placed his outstretched hand in hers idly caressing it over and over with her fingertips. Her eyes scrutinized his face willing him to awake, as her fingers danced across his hand in a sensual caress. Moaning in pleasure Jamie awoke to the wonderful feeling of her touch. The rhythmic caresses were an intoxicating healing balm as the gentle strokes soothed his weary body and soul. When at last he opened his eyes, Claire gently raised his hand to her lips for a kiss.

“Good morning,” she said softly, her hand leisurely caressing his.

Jamie’s voice was thick and husky with his sleepy reply. “Good morning.”

Capturing her hand their fingers entwined.

A smile pulled at his lips and Claire felt her heart flip-flop as she stared into his eyes. With his hair all dishevelled Jamie looked so vulnerable. Her fingers did a little dance across his hand and her nail lightly scratched his palm. Rising up from the covers, he sat up and leaned toward her and began to nuzzle his way across her soft skin. As he caressed the sensitive area along the curve of her neck, Claire uttered a keening groan as Jamie’s lips left little trails of spot fires on her skin. To his eyes, his Sassenach was a vision of loveliness and the sight of her in his sweater was too much of a distraction. He knew Claire was stark-naked beneath it and he wanted to caress every inch of her velvety, soft skin and everywhere his sweater hugged her adorable body.

Jamie’s touch was having an effect on her control, and she felt her body start to succumb to his touch. Turning Claire’s head to one side, he brushed her hair away from her face and shoulders exposing more of her beautiful swan like neck for his lips to discover. Closing her eyes, she felt the warm brush of his mouth and tongue once more as he tenderly nuzzled her skin. It was so sensual that Claire just let her body float away in the pleasure of his touch. Then, when his fingers slipped underneath the sweater and began to glide across her warm skin, she leaned into his caresses savouring the gentleness of his touch. 

“Jamie …” she whispered, barely able to form a word let alone a question. Her body melted with the hypnotic glide of his fingertips under the sweater. “What happened last night? … Why were you called in?”

He paused before answering but he continued his tormenting caresses. “They wanted to debrief on the Jonathon Randall mission.”

Claire turned her head to look at him. “Oh …” she replied softly, his brief explanation enough to satisfy her curiosity. _She knew Jamie would have had many questions to answer from Operations and Madeline, but that didn’t matter now for he was back with her. Would the mission with Jonathon Randall be the one to end their stay here or did they have more time together? She suddenly, desperately wanted to know how Jamie felt._

“How long do you think we’ll stay here in Hong Kong?” 

Her heart sank a little when she saw his face. The smile on his lips failed to reach his eyes as he looked back at her with a tinge of sadness in them. “Not long enough.”

Claire’s next words however, echoed the thoughts in his mind as well. “I wish we could stay.”

“So do I … but let’s not think about the future. Let’s just enjoy this while it lasts.”

Sighing pensively, she replied, “However long that might be.”

“It will be okay Sassenach … We’ll have more time,” Jamie reassured her as he started to kiss her cheek, then her neck again while running his hands over her back with intent. Pulling her down to the bed he lovingly captured her lips in a passionate embrace.

“Hmmm…” she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck. Drawing Jamie down to deepen their kiss Claire snuggled against him wriggling her hips suggestively under his, lost in the joy of their embrace.

Yes … they had time … plenty of time. All thoughts of her mission with Jonathon Randall were forgotten as James Fraser once again began to weave his spell around her.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OCTB detectives investigate the bloodbath at Jonathon Randall’s nightclub. Meanwhile Inspector Jiang Ng is worried that his duplicity will be discovered because of the turn of events there. The Inspector has also been given explicit orders from the Chief Commissioner as far as Claire Beauchamp is concerned, which will play very nicely into Section One’s hand.

**CHAPTER 77**

Inspector Jiang Ng sat at his desk littered with cold coffee cups and used cigarettes. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his eyes then stretched his hands behind his head trying to waver off the tiredness he felt. He’d been up all night trying to sort through this mess at The Triangle nightclub but seemed to be getting nowhere. He’d not slept a wink at all and looked decidedly dishevelled because of it. It had been a very long evening for his officers at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau as well, for their investigation had gone long into the night. Many detectives were also still at headquarters refusing to go home until they had some concrete leads on this case.

He’d taken a call from Jonathon Randall which had come through in the early hours of the morning to attend a random shooting and firebombing at his nightclub. When he had placed the call for assistance last night, Randall had said there’d been a disturbance on the dance floor at the most exclusive nightclub in Hong Kong where he was holding private birthday celebrations. The Inspector had immediately rallied and sent over a fleet of detectives, back up squads, and along with his police officers he’d also rushed over to the club when told there had been a murder.

When they’d arrived, the scene outside the club was chaotic. There were many distressed guests from the birthday party standing on the pavement in shock at what had occurred inside The Triangle and many more who were obviously traumatised by what they had seen. There were several distraught men and women, some covered with blood splatters, who were being comforted by other bystanders. Some were walking up and down aimlessly mumbling under their breath, while others were being attended to by medics who had quickly arrived on the scene. The Inspector had dispatched some of his men to interview the eye witnesses and to take their statements to what had occurred. He was now in the process of reading some of those reports and they weren’t pretty. 

Then, on entering the premises, they had never expected to find the massacre that they had on arrival. The real carnage had been inside the nightclub. It was more than just a murder; it was the sight of a triad bloodbath. The main area of the club and all the exits and entrance to the nightclub were littered with the bodies of the slain. At first glance it had all the characteristics of a territorial dispute where members of rival triads had flexed their muscle to exert their power or to cause as much trouble as possible for Jonathon and the Rising Dragons. The Inspector had ordered that the area be cordoned off to allow the police to conduct their investigations. Forensics photographers had photographed the deceased while other officers had tried to find any identification on the bodies. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It was a disaster … the shootings and firebombing at Randall’s club last night would be a nightmare to sort through in the coming week and beyond. Not only was it a blow for Jonathon Randall, but it was a catastrophe for the triad as well. The press would ultimately focus their attention on the Rising Dragons and the reasons why such a tragedy had occurred at a private party. He would also need to act swiftly to lay blame elsewhere. The evening was supposed to have been a private party celebration for Jonathon, so how did members of rival triad groups manage to get in the nightclub?_

_He knew he would have to pull something extraordinary out of the box to turn this calamity around. Investigations would go on for some time and the nightclub would need to be closed for at least a week if not longer until the place had been thoroughly investigated for clues as to what really had happened. All security staff would need to be checked and verified, all invited guests screened and more statements would need to be taken from every person in attendance. Furthermore, the dead would need to be identified and next of kin notified._

Jiang shook his head in disbelief at the work that would be involved in this investigation. 

_When he’d spoken to Jonathon earlier this morning, he’d said that the triad had sent in reinforcements … yet there were still multiple causalities and the Rising Dragons had suffered their fair share too. How was that possible? They were well trained men who were proficient and skilful. How was it that they had died? Their work at the OCTB was often like this, but somehow this particular case seemed different. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason for what had happened. From all appearances, from those they had identified as belonging to the Black Panthers triad, there really weren’t that many rival triad members there … So how come the Rising Dragons suffered multiple casualties particularly in the stairwell area? How did so few people cause such mayhem?_

_The one thing he hoped was that this was not an inside job, but he would need to do a forensic check on the bullets of the dead victims to see their origin first. Perhaps that would shed some light on investigations as to who was responsible and why? He knew he would have to work fast to diffuse the situation at The Triangle and not centre attention on Jonathon Randall. This was not his fault … the blame lay elsewhere._

Placing his hands to his head, Inspector Ng shut his eyes and leaned forward deep in thought. In light of their investigations this past week about the Black Panthers and Samuel Li there was only one thing he could do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The news media had quickly appeared on the scene knowing that any story about Jonathon Randall was newsworthy. Inspector Ng thought that the best form of attack was to confront them up front, so he had called a press conference to clarify the situation and to allow journalists and reporters to ask questions.

Jonathon Randall’s name had appeared in the press on numerous occasions and most recently with the attempted kidnapping of Laoghaire MacKimmie of which he had been exonerated. Perhaps the fact that he was handsome, rich and somewhat untouchable made him a person of interest to the public. Now there had been multiple murders at his nightclub. This would place Randall in the spotlight again as well as provide a great deal of material for investigative journalists to sink their teeth into because of this explosive story. Hence juggling what the print and visual media reported would be a balancing act as well. That’s why when he spoke to the press after the operation Jiang moved swiftly to diffuse some of the heat from Jonathon Randall and place it elsewhere.

As he stood on the steps of the OCTB building to face the media to release a statement, the camera flashlight bulbs were almost blinding. Microphones were thrust into his face as journalists jostled for the prime position to hear what he had to say and to ask questions. The reporters and journalists threw questions at him from left, right and centre.

“Inspector Ng! What happened at The Triangle?”

“Inspector Ng! What are the OCTB doing about the triad violence in Hong Kong?”

“Do the police have any leads?”

“Is it true there were many causalities?”

“Inspector Ng!”

“Inspector Ng!”

Holding up his hands to silence the frenzied questions Jiang managed to gain a modicum of silence, then when he was satisfied, he spoke. “Ladies and gentlemen … I will answer your questions one at a time after I have made a statement. As you know police officers from the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau visited and searched the entertainment premises of The Triangle nightclub early this morning and found many deceased persons. Our investigations are progressing at the moment.”

“Inspector Ng … Jennifer Yew from “China News” … Is it true that the OCTB conducted raids on the headquarters of triad groups this morning?”

“Yes … On the pretence of an early morning anti-triad operation raid, the OCTB simultaneously carried out raids on the headquarters of the Black Panthers and Red Lanterns’ headquarters early this morning. This resulted in several persons being arrested who are now in custody. The flash operation was conducted following the affray which had occurred at The Triangle because we believed that some triad members were involved in the incident.”

“Inspector, can you elucidate further please?”

“The men were aged between 18 and 47 and a large quantity of firearms and weapons were also seized.”

“Martin Lam from “Inside China Today” … Does this mean that we can expect more triad unrest because of the murders at The Triangle?”

“We certainly hope not … but unfortunately it is a possibility. Triad activities still remain a major policing priority of the OCTB. This morning’s operation only reinforced our determination to confront and tackle those involved in these illegal activities and murder.”

“Will there be a crackdown to prevent an incident like this occurring again?”

“We’re determined to crack down on triad activities and will continue to carry out regular anti-triad operations to combat triad-related crime in Hong Kong. We will detain the arrested persons for further investigation.”

“Inspector, Simon Leung from “The Hong Kong Chronicle” … Are these murders in any way connected with the car bombing in Victoria Park?”

“It’s possible.” Jiang however, didn’t want the journalists to pursue that line of questioning and abruptly cut off any more questions. “I’m sorry ladies and gentlemen but that will be all for the time being. When I have more information, you will be the first to know,” he stated calling a halt to the press conference. However, the press was still intent to fire questions as he left the podium.

“Inspector Ng! Samuel Li is back in Hong Kong. Is he involved? Or the Black Panthers?”

“Jemma Lin from “Oriental Morning Post” … Is it true Inspector, that there is a connection between Jonathon Randall and the Rising Dragons? … Why won’t you answer my question Inspector? … Inspector?”

Turning his back on the gathered journalists, Inspector Ng made his retreat back inside the OCTB building amid more frenetic questioning that he didn’t want to answer from the Chinese press reporters gathered outside the building. He totally ignored the last question, but because of it, he knew that he had much work ahead of him to dispel any connection between Jonathon and the triad. Without a backward glance, he briskly walked away from the press conference with much on his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_This murder fracas could prove to be volatile. Ruffling the feathers of the triads was not going to go down well with Sun Yee Lok or the other leaders for that matter. He was also worried that his duplicity and membership with the Rising Dragons may very well be revealed because of the investigations. Consequently, he would need to keep a tight rein on procedures and take control over the proceedings. The need to tread warily was imperative as exposure would be the death knoll for him. There was much information that his enemies would like to know about him and his associations._

_Fiona Graham had gotten too close and she had paid the price but her death was inevitable and, in his mind, justified. Her threat to expose him had shown he could be ruthless and dangerous if the envelope was pushed too far. There was no way that he could let Intel about his associations be made public. Fiona had served him well over the years but she had slipped up and he had given her the benefit of the doubt because of their association. This dated back to when they were young. She had befriended him as a new recruit at the police academy and had graduated with him until she had left the force to go into private investigation. Over the years she’d provided some excellent Intel on enemies from within, and when called upon she had used her skills to infiltrate into the Hong Kong police. However, when Fiona had said she’d wanted out … he was left with little choice. Her death was an inevitable consequence … she knew too much about him and he couldn’t risk her passing on information into the wrong hands. His position in the OCTB was well ingrained and it served the Rising Dragons well. Over the years he had managed to prosecute their enemies and help the triad avoid other advantageous legal things that had seen the Rising Dragons prosper. Fiona had been an excellent undercover agent for the OCTB. She had infiltrated the other triad gangs to get evidence and intelligence they needed for prosecution and he had used this Intel to the Rising Dragons’ advantage._

_His musings pondered that transferring the blame to the Black Panthers for her death may very well have led to the bloodbath in Jonathon Randall’s club last night. It was well known that there was bad blood between the Rising Dragons and Samuel Li’s triad. Now the problem had just gotten bigger. It may not just go away and he may not be able to make it go away. This time he might just have been backed into a corner._

The Inspector was in a quandary as he knew Claire Beauchamp and Karen Yee were in attendance last night as well.

_He would need to tread professionally with both women and play along with the charade with Jonathon Randall without giving it away that both of them were members of the Rising Dragons. Claire could not suspect that he was in any way associated with the triad and given that the Chief Commissioner had spoken with him, he would need to be wary of her and not raise any suspicion of his involvement. He would need to be very careful and balance out the lies upon lies that would come out of his mouth in front of Claire Beauchamp._

_This was a tricky situation but it was not insurmountable … he’d done it before … but this time he would need to take precautions to cover his own back._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inspector Jiang Ng had much to mull over with the unexpected circumstances at Jonathon Randall’s nightclub and it was to be expected that the Chief Commissioner would eventually contact him and ask questions … as he’d done. He wanted to know about what the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau, and Inspector Ng in particular was going to do about this investigation. When Jiang informed him about the state of affairs thus far, the Chief Commissioner was impressed with the speed of the OCTB’s investigations and raid on the rival triad headquarters. To keep up appearances, Jiang had categorically stated that although Jonathon Randall was indeed a suspicious character for such an incident to have happened at his nightclub, it was apparent from their investigations that the Black Panthers and Red Lanterns’ triads were the prime suspects in the atrocities.

However, since the OCTB had never been able to pin anything substantial on Jonathon Randall, the Chief Commissioner thought this may be their chance to see if he was in fact a member of a triad group. He had wanted Inspector Ng to place Jonathon Randall under closer surveillance and had given him a direct order to do so. That’s when the Chief Commissioner had dropped his other bombshell.

Unbeknownst to him, Claire had already been instructed to check out Jonathon Randall, through her friendship with Karen Yee and her boyfriend who worked at The Triangle nightclub. Jiang was surprised by this information and he’d certainly not expected the request put to him concerning her. However, in retrospect though, one of his quandaries and the one thing that had concerned him … _just who was Claire Beauchamp …_ was unexpectedly taken care of with his request. The Chief Commissioner had given him explicit directives about this new mission for her. He’d been informed that Claire was to undertake a special assignment on his command, stating that this provided the perfect cover for her to keep tabs on Jonathon Randall and verify if he was indeed a member of the Rising Dragons’ triad. He had ordered that she be released from duties at the OCTB immediately and be placed in an undercover roll for this very purpose.

Not only that, but the Chief Commissioner had also long suspected that there was a traitor on the inside within the ranks of the Water Police or the OCTB. He’d said that Claire’s assignment would be to find out if Intel was being exchanged or compromised by a mole within their own people. Hence, if she were close to Jonathon Randall, she may very well find out if this was true or not. He’d further stated that it was imperative to find out who the person or persons were passing on information to the Rising Dragons’ triad particularly now in light of the atrocities that had taken place at the nightclub. The police could ill afford for their enquiries to come to naught when trying to prosecute the perpetrators of this these heinous crimes. Therefore, it was a priority one to set up this particular scenario to flush out the mole and to implicate and confirm Jonathon Randall’s alleged association in triad activities. 

This then was a two-way fortuitous situation, for not only could Claire Beauchamp supposedly check out Jonathon Randall, but he could find out more information about who she really was. It also gave Jonathon a chance to be cautious and to be wary of what he revealed. However, these directives were also a double-edged sword and were very worrying for Inspector Ng.

_Could it be that his duplicity would finally be found out? Was the net getting smaller on his triad activities?_

_These orders placed him in an invidious position. He could hardly refuse the Commissioner’s request or else it could expose his link to the triad as the mole and then his career would be in ruins. Not only that, but his incarceration could very well be the cause of the triad disintegrating. He knew too much and would be a liability to the triad. He’d be a marked man and without doubt would be dead within the hour once Sun Yee Lok found out. He had to think … and think quickly for if he protested, then the Commissioner would want to know why._

_Just who was this woman Claire Beauchamp and who was she working for? It was certainly apparent to him now that she knew more than she should._

Jiang rattled his brain to come up with a counter plan. He would just have to turn this into a positive win-win for the triad for this could work both ways.

_Having Claire where the triad could keep an eye on her would be unexpected. If she was under their scrutiny, then they could obtain Intel from her as to what she knew about the Rising Dragons too. The Chief Commissioner knew that undercover work was extremely dangerous and no doubt she would be out of her depth dealing with the triad. Then, if Claire was to meet with an accident … that could be seen as an occupational hazard. Accidents happened. She would come to grief once they knew what they needed to know about her then dispose of her body. It would all be so easy. Since Claire’s undercover assignment would be clandestine then her death would be viewed as an unfortunate but surreal consequence of how dangerous this kind of work was. It would be regrettable but necessary._

The sooner he set this scenario into action the better, that’s why Inspector Ng had decided to call Claire into his office that very afternoon in the guise of questioning her about last night.

_He smiled at the cunning but stupidity of the Chief Commissioner’s request. Claire Beauchamp would not live to tell her tales that’s for sure. In the long run it would be to his advantage and he would come up smelling of roses. Sun Yee Lok would be pleased. It would be a pity to see Claire die, but this was not happy families … this was the reality of triad life. If you betrayed it in any way shape or form, then you suffered the consequences. Jiang knew their mantra only too well and he knew what would happen to him if he betrayed the Rising Dragons._

_Be wary of its mercilessness  
For treachery brings you danger.  
Perpetrators be especially vigilant,  
For it will rise up in anger…  
The Rising Dragon!_

_The triad has a cruel, ferocious wrath  
Beware! Take heed! Think twice!  
Never … ever … deceive or betray  
For you will pay the price…  
The Rising Dragon! _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Sir … you wanted to see me.”

“Yes. Come in Claire … thank you for coming down to the station on your day off.”

“That’s okay.”

As she entered the office and took a seat opposite Inspector Jiang Ng, he explained why she was called in to Headquarters. “I believe that you were at The Triangle last night celebrating Jonathon Randall’s birthday.”

“Yes that’s right.”

“Is there anything you would like to say that could shed light on what happened?”

“I got separated from my friends as we were leaving the nightclub when it was apparent that some trouble was brewing.”

“Do you know who started the fracas?”

“Not really sir. Although my friend Karen Yee said she thought the person was a member of the Black Panthers who had gained entry by deceit. Other than that, I really can’t elaborate on investigations I’m afraid. I had left before anything really serious had happened,” Claire expounded.

“Very well … I will need to interview your friend as well to collaborate your story. Do you have her number?”

“Yes,” she replied handing over Karen’s cell phone number.

“Good … I’ll contact her to come in for questioning later this afternoon.”

“Were many people killed Inspector? I heard the gunshots from outside.”

“Unfortunately there were quite a few fatalities.”

“That’s regrettable. I guess Mr Randall will be devastated that the nightclub will be closed.”

“I’m sure you’re right … but that brings me to another matter Claire.”

“Yes sir?”

“I have an order here from the Chief Commissioner.”

“Yes?”

“I won’t beat around the bush or keep you any longer than necessary.”

“Thank you.”

“I won’t mince words either…” Inspector Ng paused for a brief moment before continuing. “… You are to go on an undercover mission to see if Jonathon Randall is a member of the Rising Dragons triad.”

“I see. But may I say sir, that I find that a little surprising and hard to believe. What do you think?”

_Was she goading him to make a declaration as to the absurdity that Jonathon Randall could be a triad member or was, she trying to trap him into revealing too much about himself? Given the second part of the Chief Commissioner’s demands he was wary… very wary._

“If he is, then I would be shocked but, then again sometimes the less likely people can be hiding their true identity.”

“Well I guess getting close to him will reveal the truth whatever that may be.”

Jiang merely nodded but her words stung. He would need to warn Jonathon that Claire Beauchamp was too perceptive and he needed to watch his step as indeed did he.

“The Chief Commissioner also wants to know if he has connections to a traitor within the police ranks.”

Claire watched the stoic look Inspector Ng gave her, knowing that what he was telling her was really about him. The man had gumption. He never even blinked an eye when he was talking.

“The Commissioner informed me of your excellent work in Aberdeen, which I might say I was unaware about, and he has specifically requested that you take on this new assignment.”

“I’m sorry Inspector, but I couldn’t reveal any of that mission to you when I was transferred here to the OCTB.”

“Not a problem … I completely understand; however, this is a new assignment and one that I’m sure you will give your upmost.”

“I will … Is there anything else sir?”

“No … you may go. Knowing of your skill set Claire, I’m sure you will be successful in this request.”

“Thank you.”

Jiang watched as Claire Beauchamp left his office knowing that this would be the last time, he saw her alive … the woman was history.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Claire came away thinking that Madeline had set this scenario up perfectly.

_The cat was indeed amongst the pigeons now. Section One had cleared her absence from the OCTB for a short while to expedite the new profile, and had managed to put the fear of God into Inspector Ng at the same time. There was no greater opportunity to apprehend Jonathon Randall as his focus could be channelled into time spent with her. The target’s obvious interest in her would work to Section’s advantage and Madeline had profiled accordingly. She would capitalise on his infatuation with her over the next few weeks._

_Also, this new assignment would work in conjunction to what she had already told Karen and given that Randall had asked her out to dinner, then the wheels would be set in motion. This would collaborate the premise she had given Karen and Jonathon Randall as well. It was a win-win scenario that could only benefit Section’s capture of several main protagonists. Jamie wouldn’t like the scenario, but she thought the plan was a lay down misère … an absolute certainty of a predicted and easy victory for the Section and perhaps be the catalyst to capturing the leader of the triad if it remained as originally profiled._

_As for Inspector Ng … his day of reckoning was coming sooner than he thought._


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Inspector Jiang Ng contacts Sun Yee Lok he is more interested in the mess at the nightclub, while at the same time he had unwittingly given Section One the perfect opportunity to bring him into the White Room. A trap is set for his imminent capture.

**CHAPTER 78**

As Claire Beauchamp left the OCTB building and made her way to where she had parked her Porsche Boxster; her thoughts were on what had transpired in Inspector Ng’s office. Her conversation with him had gone as expected and she had been relieved of duties for a few weeks. However, his blind acceptance of orders from up above was too compliant as far as she was concerned. Inspector Ng had readily let her go without asking any questions about her covert assignment in Aberdeen even though he was surprised at that disclosure. She’d sensed that he was biting at the bit to know just how much she knew about the Rising Dragons but he took the matter no further. Claire guessed that the Inspector wouldn’t show any overt interest in her undercover work for to do so could implicate him in triad business.

He was a man perplexed. Inspector Ng had no idea how much she really knew about the Rising Dragons but was too reticent to probe further in case of self-incrimination. If the look he gave her as she left his office was any indication to go on, Jiang wouldn’t rest until he had his finger on the pulse of her knowledge and involvement in triad causalities recently. Claire expected that he would set in motion some kind of surveillance on her movements in the future. Nevertheless, Section One had Inspector Ng’s measure. They had plans for him and would strike when he least expected.

Eventually reaching where she had parked her car, Claire opened the door, got in and started the ignition. Leaning down, she switched on her car radio then looked to see if her way was clear of vehicles before pulling out of the parking lot. She put the top down, sat back in her seat and listened as the dulcet voice of Michael Bublé crooned from the car’s radio.

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I’m lucky I know  
But I want to go home  
Mmm, I’ve got to go home  
Let me go home  
I’m just too far from where you are  
I want to come home. _

Pulling into the busy Hong Kong traffic it was difficult to concentrate as the song hit a chord with her. Claire wanted to go home. She wanted to see Jamie.

_Last night had been so electric and the thought of what had happened this morning as well brought a secretive smile to her lips. Yet the harsh reality was that she was driving home towards her apartment to get organised for her dinner date with the target Jonathon Randall. Despite the perfect scenario that had been profiled, she was not looking forward to this mission, especially if Madeline would try and incorporate some Valentine element in the mission profile at a later date. Sections One’s second in command had no compunction in changing a profile if she thought it would be more advantageous to luring the target into a false sense of security as the net was tightened. However, she would categorically draw the line at that possibility. There was no way that she could or would ever consider any romantic liaison with that man for the very thought of any intimacy with Jonathon Randall was appalling to her._

Fortunately, the haunting lyric of the song managed to take Claire’s mind off her meeting with the target and focused her thoughts on the one man who would be waiting for her. 

_Baby, I’m done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It’ll all be all right  
I’ll be home tonight  
I’m coming back home._

_The only person she would ever be intimate with was James Fraser and just the thought of him made her smile. Now that he had declared his love for her, she could never place herself in a compromising situation for anyone and least of all for Madeline or Operations. She had no fear of reprisals and would always disobey orders and suffer the consequences of her actions if placed in a situation that went against her principles. Their love was sacrosanct. Jamie was the source of her joy, the centre of her world and the whole of her heart. Any Valentine element to a mission, should it be profiled at a later date, would sully that beautiful connection that they had. She knew that Jamie would be furious if Madeline turned the tables on her once more, for their superior was so unpredictable where they were concerned. Any change in profile would be nipped in the bud. Jamie would see to it. He had always come to her rescue … he would do it again if needs be … time and time again._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Inspector Ng remained behind in his office deep in thought long after Claire had left. When the Chief Commissioner had informed him of her undercover work in Aberdeen, he knew that he would need to set the wheels in motion for Claire Beauchamp’s own incarceration very soon.

There was no way that Jonathon Randall would let Claire find out any information about the triad or his involvement in the Rising Dragons on her mission. It was however, the perfect opportunity for him to keep an eye on her until such time as the triad was ready to deal with her. Then they would interrogate Miss Beauchamp and find out once and for all what she really knew about Tony Wong’s death in Aberdeen and the Rising Dragons. It was a win-win situation for them. In fact, it couldn’t be better … but there was a lot he needed to do before he got in touch with Jonathon. His first priority was to contact his leader Sun Yee Lok to inform him of the state of affairs so far.

Reclining back in his chair, Jiang dialled the secret code number that was a direct line to the leader of the Rising Dragons and waited. In no time he heard the click of engagement at the other end of the line and began to speak almost simultaneously with Sun Yee Lok.

_“Jiang? … I’m glad you called … We have much to discuss.”_

“Sir … I have good news …”

_“No … Don’t talk just listen.”_

His leader’s succinct retort cut him off mid-sentence vetoing anything Jiang wanted to elaborate on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sun Yee Lok had told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to clean up the mess at the nightclub as soon as possible. He was to personally see that there were no repercussions for the triad whatsoever. As far as his leader was concerned this was the work of the Black Panthers and he was to make sure that charges were laid against Samuel Li that would be watertight. They had encroached on the Rising Dragons’ turf and that was not acceptable. Li’s father had wanted control in Hong Kong for some time and now his son was hell bent on fulfilling his father’s dictates in a power struggle with the Rising Dragons. Jiang was to see that no stone was unturned in prosecuting the leader of the Black Panthers.

_“Do you understand Jiang?”_

“Yes sir.”

_“Good … see that it is done properly or it will be on your head.”_

“I understand … There is one other thing …”

_“There is nothing else we need to discuss until this mess is cleaned up … do I make myself clear?”_

“Very.”

_“Good.”_

With a decisive click Sun Yee Lok severed the connection and all Jiang heard was silence at the end of the phone.

**Meanwhile back at Section One…**

“How far are we on developments in Hong Kong Mr Claudel?” Operations asked when he entered the perch after being summoned to appear ASAP.

“Claire’s new profile is now active. She has just finished her meeting with Inspector Ng.”

“Good … What else?”

“The mission parameters have been set up for Claire’s late dinner date with Jonathon Randall tonight.”

“What time is she scheduled to be picked up?”

“Nine o’clock sir.”

‘Hmm … good that gives us enough time.”

“Time for what?”

“An offensive on Inspector Ng. We need to strike before he is able to retaliate and alert the Rising Dragons.”

“When?” Fergus asked somewhat mystified.

“Today … Madeline and I have discussed a plausible scenario that we think will be extremely effective given the circumstances that have occurred. Details are on your computer”

“I’ll get right on it.”

“Good … Have Jamie set it up and inform him of our plans.”

“Will this be a Flash Mission with both Claire and Jamie?”

“Yes.”

“Is that all sir?”

“For the time being … Oh, and Fergus … I’ll be in the Tower if you need me.”

“Yes sir,” he replied.

Fergus Claudel turned and exited the perch in a hurry to put in motion the directives Operations had given him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once his Techie had left the perch, Operations made his way towards Madeline’s office. Entering he watched her as she stood gazing at the computer on the wall.

“Congratulations, I see the uplink for the mission has been completed to Fergus’s computer,” he stated.

“Yes, I was watching on my monitor.”

Madeline walked over to her bonsai collection and examined one particular specimen intently. Dougal Mackenzie moved over and stood beside her, his hands in his pockets.

“I think this Flash Mission will be successful.” 

Not taking her eyes off the bonsai she trimmed the foliage. “That’s good.”

“The situation is routine and should remain that way.”

Operations watched as Madeline avoided making eye contact with him. Concentrating on the task at hand she continued trimming the plants in her office.

“Has Jamie been told?”

“Yes.”

“Good … I suppose we may have a new guest shortly then?”

Operations smiled. A smirk crossed his face in delight. “Yes … we will … Oh; by the way, I’ve reserved the Tower for 8 o'clock. Join me for dinner.”

This time Madeline’s eyes met his. “Let’s not go into this again Dougal. I don’t like ultimatums.”

“It’s not an ultimatum… it’s an invitation. I hope you’ll join me to await our guest. ” Operations answered making his way to the door to leave.

Madeline looked at him her answer clearly evident in her gaze; she then leisurely looked back at the bonsai as if no conversation had taken place at all. 

**At Inspector Jiang Ng’s office…**

Jiang was convinced that Claire Beauchamp knew much, much more that she was letting on. His interview with Karen had been interesting for she had come to the same conclusions as he. She’d been unable to elicit any information from Claire but had her suspicions about her neighbour as well. Although it was not confirmed, it stood to reason that Claire Beauchamp was somehow connected to Tony Wong’s death in Aberdeen judging by the Commissioner’s praise. If this was true then the triad would seek revenge for her involvement in his death and the possible disappearance of Madame Cheung as well when the time was right. 

Unfortunately, he had not been able to discuss Claire Beauchamp’s subterfuge with the Rising Dragons with his leader. Therefore, as far as her new undercover assignment was concerned, Jiang decided that he would keep this as a trump card in case something went wrong. Perhaps he could arrange her disappearance which would be the most expedient way of finding out what Intel Claire knew about the triad. That way he could once again focus the blame on the Black Panthers for a kidnapping attempt. They would be the scapegoat and the OCTB would then have more charges to lay against Samuel Li who was well known in Hong Kong for suspected kidnappings.

A plan started to formulate in his mind that would not implicate either Jonathon or Karen. Jiang was most pleased but he needed to seize the moment. The element of surprise was crucial. If Jonathon Randall knew nothing and had an alibi then he could not be caught up in any disappearance … same too with Karen. As for himself, he was going to come up smelling like roses. His position within the OCTB would not be jeopardised plus his place within the triad would be enhanced.

_Today had not been a waste of time, he thought. Much had been achieved._

Satisfied that his proposed plan would be successful; Jiang Ng looked at the clock in his office. Like many of his colleagues, he’d been at OCTB headquarters most of the last night and all day long. A 20-hour stint was more than enough. Although there was much to do, he needed some rest or he wouldn’t be able to function properly. He was exhausted, and the case would still be here tomorrow. He knew he would need his wits about him if he was to get Jonathon Randall off the hook as far as the trouble at The Triangle was concerned. 

Packing up his things, he decided it was time to go home. But before he did, Jiang made one final call to his friend Wang Yu. 

**Meanwhile back in Systems at Section One…**

Returning to his computer station Fergus began to put in motion the directives Operations had given him. To begin with he downloaded all the parameters of the Flash Mission then organised what he was going to patch through for Jamie and Claire. Once he had everything at his fingertips he got in touch with James Fraser. He suspected that Jamie would not be pleased that Operations had arranged for the two operatives to carry out a Flash Mission on Inspector Ng. Fergus was a little tentative about contacting him especially knowing that there was a major mission pending later that evening. Nevertheless, he had orders to carry out and that’s what he did.

“Jamie …?”

Fergus paused wanting for a response from Section One’s Level 5 operative, but he didn’t wait long before Jamie answered.

_“Hey, what’s going on?”_

“A Flash Mission.”

_“Which mission does this relate to?”_ Jamie inquired with curiosity.

“A special short notice protocol from Operations and Madeline.”

_“When?”_

“Today … Standby … I’m patching the mission profile through now.”

_“Right.”_

Jamie read what was on his PDA then he immediately contacted Claire to alert her to the change in plans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_“What’s going on Jamie? … Is everything all right?”_

“Everything’s fine but I need ye to return to OCTB headquarters,” he stated.

_“Why?”_

“We have a Flash Mission.”

_“I’ll be there.”_

“When you get here, I’ll fill you in on the mission profile, but you’ll need to change cars. Everything you need is in there,” he announced giving her the registration number and telling her where to find the hire car.

_“Right.”_

Claire immediately pulled over to the side of the road, turned her car around and headed back in the direction from whence she had come.

**Outside OCTB Headquarters …**

She parked the hire car in the shadows across the road from the OCTB headquarters and sat inside the vehicle unobtrusively surveying the building. As she waited for the target to appear Claire watched as personnel entered and left the site as she put together the components for the non-lethal tranquilizer gun. She mounted the hypodermic needle filled with a dose of immobilizing drug solution, onto the dart syringe, then connected the syringe to the air chamber. Once done she injected air into the dart chamber then placed the stabiliser firmly on the rear of the dart. Now fully pressurised Claire watched and waited for further instructions from Jamie. It was not long before she heard his voice interrupt her quiet inside the car’s interior. 

_“Have ye assembled the unit Sassenach?”_

“Done.” 

_“There are six micro-cartridges in the packet. Put two tranquilizer darts into the carriage.”_

“Done.”

With eyes alert and waiting for her next instructions, Claire cocked the gun in readiness. “Where’s the target?” 

_“He’ll be out in seconds.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leaving his office Inspector Ng said goodbye to the staff on duty and took the elevator down to the ground floor. He was glad to be going home as it had been an exhausting day on many levels. When he returned in the morning, he could set in motion Sun Yee Lok’s directives to incriminate the Black Panthers in the atrocity and call another press conference to answer the press’ questions about the incident at The Triangle. Once he’d had a good night’s rest, he would be more lucid and ready to set his plans in motion. He made his way to the entrance and exiting the building, he wearily made his way down the steps.

_“Be ready Claire, he’s coming.”_ Jamie announced in her ear piece as she made a final check of the tranquilizer gun that would be used to incapacitate the target.

“Is he alone?”

_“Aye.”_

Raising the gun up she placed her eye to the optic device that aided in checking that she had the target in her sights. Claire adjusted the viewer in order to lay the firearm to be as precise as possible to strike the target successfully without detection of the tranquilizer dart.

“I see him Jamie… he’s just making his way outside.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Inspector Ng! … Inspector Ng!” Ian Murray called out when he saw the retreating back of his boss leave the building just in front of him. Quickening his gait, Ian followed behind him and soon caught up with the Inspector on the first landing.

“Inspector … Can I drop you off somewhere?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_“Can ye get a clear shot Sassenach?”_

Claire sat in the car with the target in sight, but she was hampered because he was obscured by his detective colleague. “Not yet … He’s talking to Ian Murray.”

_“Wait till ye do.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Oh, no thank you Detective Murray, I can walk, it isn’t far,” the Inspector replied cordially. 

_He really wanted to have some alone time away from everything and everyone at the OCTB headquarters. In fact, he knew that if he accepted a lift from Ian Murray, he would chew his ear off on the drive home and he already had enough on his mind without the banal conversation he knew would ensue from his detective. He much preferred to walk the distance to his home and clear his head from the mess that had landed on his desk with the firebombing._

“Well then, goodbye sir,” Ian said as he continued down the steps in a hurry.

As Jiang watched his detective descend the steps, he suddenly changed his mind. _Perhaps it was better to have that banal conversation after all,_ and he called out to his officer.

“Hey! Detective Murray! … Wait! … You know what? Maybe I will take you up on that ride after all.”

Stopping when he heard his name, Ian turned back around and looked up at his superior officer standing on the steps above him. “Okay … My car’s right over there sir,” he replied pointing in the direction of the parking lot.

“Great,” Jiang responded signalling to Ian that he would catch up with him. 

The Inspector began to walk down the steps to where his detective was waiting for him on the pavement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamie’s order was succinct. _“Hit him in the shoulder.”_

Taking aim Claire looked through the gunsight of the rifle and fired the tranquilizer dart as if it was a TRG-21. She hit her mark just as the sound of what appeared to be a gunshot suddenly rang out when a car backfired as it drove past and moved off.

“Done,” Claire replied lowering the gun as she observed the reaction as the barbiturate dart struck the target.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A look of disbelief crossed Inspector Ng’s face. All of a sudden, he stopped walking and rolled his head from left to right disorientated and lethargic as the sedative quickly took hold of his body. He immediately slumped to the ground like a ragdoll and fell down the rest of the steps for the tranquilizer drug had rendered him comatose. 

Seeing what had happened to the Inspector, Ian Murray stared in disbelief and shock at what had transpired so quickly and unexpectedly to his superior. He was the first to rush over to him to see if he was okay but the Inspector’s prone body was distorted as he lay in a heap at the bottom of the steps. Jiang Ng lay motionless and unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_“All right, ye’re done. Clean up. Claire.”_

“Already finished Jamie. I’ll see you later then.”

_“I’ll be leaving for Section for a few hours first though.”_

“Oh …?” she uttered surprised at his reply and wanted to know why.

_“Orders from Operations.”_

“Why now … so soon prior to the mission with Jonathon Randall?”

_“Interrogation of the target … I’m sorry Sassenach, but I’ll be back before 9:00pm. We’ll rendezvous as arranged.”_

“Okay … I understand.”

_“If ye need to contact me … for anything … key in my personal code.”_

“I’ll be fine Jamie … Go now.”

However, it was James Fraser’s parting words that had her grinning from ear to ear. 

_“We make a good team Sassenach. I love you Claire.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Inspector? … Inspector, are you all right?” Ian Murray asked as he bent down checking for any vital signs and to see if he’d been shot.

There was no major blood or gunshot wound to be seen except for the gash on his head so that was a relief. However, there was no reply from the Inspector who was out cold. Ian was extremely concerned that he was unable to get any reaction out of the man. The Inspector looked as if he had collapsed from some sort of medical emergency instead. He also looked like he’d hit his head on the concrete steps and had concussion. That was also not good for Ian couldn’t find a pulse when he had checked several places on the Inspector’s body looking for tell-tale signs that he was still alive.

Other associates who were leaving the building at the same time as Inspector Ng, and had seen what had happened, rushed down the steps to his assistance as well.

Turning to a colleague Ian Murray ordered, “Quick … Go call for help!”

“Yes sir!” an officer replied moving as quickly as he could.

“Hurry! He may have had a heart attack!” Ian yelled after him.

The officer hurried back into the building to seek assistance and once he had alerted those inside, the emergency services were called without delay. Police officers came running out of the building to see what had happened and the OCTB was immediately placed on high alert, since the sound of what appeared to be a gunshot sent trepidation through the personnel. This could very well be the start of retaliation by the triads for the arrest of the men and the triad raids earlier today.

Meanwhile Ian Murray commenced CPR on Inspector Ng hoping that he could revive him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Within minutes an ambulance pulled up at the scene and the paramedics rushed to the fallen Inspector with their equipment to assess the patient. Turning to Detective Ian Murray giving the Inspector CPR he asked, “What happened?” 

Ian told them all that he had seen and what he’d observed about the fall. “I don’t really know. One minute I was talking to him and the next the Inspector was walking down the steps when he just keeled over and fell down.”

As his partner extracted what he needed for the patient from the ambulance and returned to help, the medic took over from Ian stating, “Good work detective but we’ll take over now.”

Relinquishing his place beside the body of his superior and casting his eyes worriedly towards the medic working on Inspector Ng now, Ian asked sombrely, “Is he dead?”

“No … You’ve done a great job … but he will be if we don’t get him to a hospital right away.”

“It’s bad … isn’t it?” He queried shocked at the medic’s reply realising that Inspector Ng was in dire straits.

“I believe he’s had a massive coronary. If he’s not treated soon, you can take him to the morgue.”

“Oh!”

Looking at the emergency chest monitor the paramedic stated in alarmed frustration, “Damn it. I think we’ve losing him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disappearing into the crowd that had gathered on the pavement outside the OCTB building, Claire quickly walked down the street to where she had left her parked car some blocks away from the happenings at headquarters. She easily merged into the throng of afternoon people bustling along the street making their way home to their respective apartments for the evening. She passed by children still playing on the pavement enjoying the final rays of the setting sun and walked past several hawkers setting up their stands of trinkets and wares for the evening trade. As she continued down the street Claire casually looked up and saw some women chatting on the balcony of a building then glanced over at three men at a café table drinking coffee before going home for the evening.

She was still on a high from what Jamie had said and couldn’t wait to return to her apartment. Claire hoped that she wouldn’t run into Karen when she arrived home, for she was such a busybody and would be full of all sorts of questions. The last thing she wanted to do was a running commentary on her visit to see Inspector Ng. However, she suddenly remembered that when she’d seen her earlier Karen had been asked to come into the OCTB headquarters at five o’clock and was then going to meet Andy. Good! Karen would probably still be there now so there was no chance of running into her neighbour.

Although the Flash Mission had been successful, she was fatigued and wanted to change out of her grubby clothing. Claire also wanted some time alone to get her head around tonight’s mission with Jonathon Randall. She fantasised about having a long leisurely bath to clear her head before meeting with Jamie to go over the mission parameters and synchronise the data on their PDA’s. As she soaked in the tub, she could also daydream about what she would like to do to one James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser next time she saw him. His declaration had certainly rocked her world earlier and she couldn’t help but visualise the two of them together. Jamie had promised that he would be back from Section One, and would meet at the entrance to Victoria Park before 9:00 p.m. away from the prying eyes of her neighbour, so she had some time to kill before then.

Glancing at her watch Claire noticed that she had a couple of hours before their rendezvous. _Perhaps I will have that bath ... she thought … that will do the trick nicely._


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gives direction to a tourist and Inspector Jiang Ng meets his inquisitor in the White Room. Irrespective of what might happen to him, the Inspector is resolved to give nothing away. If he is going to go down, he will go down fighting. This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 79 (V)**

Claire continued on down the street and finally reached where she had parked her car. Opening the door, she was just about to get in to the driver’s seat when she was approached by a young man wearing a backpack and a camera around his neck. 

Looking forlornly at her he spoke politely, “Oh, excuse me ma’am … do you think you could help me please? I seem to have lost my way.”

The man held a map in his hand and was obviously a tourist who needed directions. “Sure … where did you want to go?” Claire replied helpfully.

“I’m looking for the bus terminal to Stanley Park, but I’m having some trouble reading this map.”

“That’s because you have it upside down,” she laughed giving the young man a side glance.

“Is that right? I seem to be a bit confused with all of the Chinese writing,” he replied just as jovially but a little embarrassed at the same time.

Claire smiled at his hound dog expression while capitulating to his boyish charm. “Give me a look at your map and I’ll show you how to get there,” she responded taking pity on the young tourist who seemed a little frazzled.

Placing the map on the bonnet of her car, she explained how he could make his way to the terminus he was looking for. As Claire pointed out the direction on his map, the young man held on to her every word. 

“Thank you, ma’am. I couldn’t make head or tails out of it, but you’ve been a great help.” 

“You’re welcome. That shouldn’t be too hard now. Have a good trip … you’ll be in plenty of time to catch the Stanley night markets. The bus route is very picturesque, so you will get some great photos along the way.” 

“Thanks again ma’am … I really appreciate your assistance. I hope I haven’t held you up?” He replied taking his map back. He folded it neatly with the route marked out so it was easy to read and stepped away from the car, so that Claire could leave. The young man then smiled at her and opened her car door civilly.

“No not at all … I’m just on my way home. Good bye and good luck,” she replied in thanks. Claire got into her car and pulled away from the curb into the traffic and once again continued on back to her apartment thinking of the leisurely bath, she still had time to have. 

**Meanwhile at Section One …**

Inspector Jiang Ng was strapped to a metal chair in the centre of the White Room. As he slowly began to regain consciousness, he moved in the chair trying to get his circulation back. The Inspector shrugged and attempted to move his hands but feeling some kind of restraint inhibiting their movement, he tentatively glanced down to see what was restraining his hands. To his surprise they were manacled in fetters to the arms of the chair. Twisting his fingers, Jiang stretched them to gain some modicum of feeling back into them but he’d obviously been there a while as the bonds that held him had long since numbed his circulation.

He glanced up then around. The chair was in the centre of an empty room. There was nothing in this circular room … only silence. It was so eerily quiet that Jiang could hear the beating of his heart. The overpowering relentless colour of the white walls was also playing havoc with his senses. He had a pounding headache. Blinking his eyes, he tried to adjust to the glaring white lights but closed them quickly again as the glare was too blinding. The metal coldness chilled his body but the eeriness of the room chilled his bones even more. A shiver passed through his body. _Where was he?_

Gradually regaining his faculties Inspector Ng realised he wasn’t alone after all. He felt the presence of someone else in the room with him and out of the corner of his eye he saw an operative standing quietly to the side guarding him in the silent room.

“Who … who are you? What the hell is going on?” However, there was no reply to his outburst. 

Inspector Ng became very agitated when he suddenly realised that he couldn’t move his lower limbs. “My legs! … I can’t move my legs! … I can’t feel anything! … What the hell did you do to me?” he asked angrily but frantically trying to disguise the anxiousness he was feeling as well.

Once again the man did not respond but merely stood there. He did not say a single word which only exacerbated the frustration Inspector Ng felt. He was not used to such insubordination. At the OCTB he was always the one in control and having to relinquish the sense of power for a subservient role reversal was difficult to take. He felt defenceless, frustrated and was very worried for he could still not feel any movement in his legs. He wondered if he would ever get any answers to why he was here in this place.

The only noise Jiang could hear was his breathing and the beating of his heart … that was until the sound of a door opening caught his attention. The creaking hinges of heavy steel doors opening wide shattered the eeriness of the sterile room.

 _Good, now I’ll get some answers,_ he thought.

Listening he heard the sound of heavy male footsteps echoing across the tiles as someone made their way to where he sat. However, the footsteps stopped behind the chair and he was none the wiser as to who had entered the room.

“Where am I?” What is this place?” Jiang demanded brusquely not wanting to give his inquisitor an edge over him first.

He heard an authoritative male voice reply, “Hello, Inspector Ng. Welcome to Section One.”

“Section One? What the hell is that?” was his disdainful reply.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Why am I here?”

“You’re dead.”

“I beg your pardon?” Jiang asked incredulously. The man was clearly delusional. This was a joke.

“I said you’re dead … you had a heart attack on the steps of the OCTB building.”

He laughed out loud, “You’ve got to be joking! I’m not dead … I’m alive.”

Operations signalled to the operative that was standing to the side. He stepped forward with duct tape in his hands to tape Inspector Ng’s mouth shut as Operations came and stood before the target.

“For the moment Inspector Ng … but not for long … if you don’t give us what we really want.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The young backpacker watched Claire pull away from the kerb. When she was out of sight, he threw the map into the nearby trash can and stood on the pavement waiting. A black sedan soon pulled up beside him and he got in.

“She’s headed back to her apartment.”

“Good. We’ll take a short cut and be there before she arrives.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jiang looked at the man and analysed him as he did so.

_He appeared to be a very determined person who would not suffer fools gladly. This was a man who meant business and was obviously not one to be reckoned with. Jiang recognised that he had a ruthlessness about him that was threatening, for his facial features attested to this demeanour. This was a man to be feared. He was powerful and may hold the key to his life in his hands._

Operations nodded to the operative to proceed.

Muttering furiously Jiang asked, “Who _are_ you?” However, he was unable to request any further answers as tape was unexpectedly placed to his mouth. Caught off guard by the quick action of the operative, his muffled voice echoed heatedly in remonstration.

Taking no notice of Inspector Ng’s protests, Operations leisurely circled the target at a slow deliberate pace. Glancing at the man in the chair he began to intimidate him by showing him just who was in control. The calculated slow pacing was meant to be threatening but Jiang was not fearful. Advancing on the chair Operations came closer and closer until he was facing the target eye to eye before stating condescendingly, “I understand your confusion. It’s not important who we are.”

Jiang’s eyes filled with fury as he watched a supercilious smirk cross over the face of this imposing older man. Then without preamble or warning the next words out of his mouth were words of concern for his fate.

“If you ever want to have the use of your legs again, you’ll listen to me carefully. We need some information from you. Because we knew that you’d be reluctant in advance to give us this information, we’ve had to resort to some rather drastic measures Inspector Ng.”

The two men started at each other. No one gave an inch.

“You have no feeling below your waist. The reason for this is we’ve injected you with a nerve agent that will permanently paralyse you from the waist down.”

Operations glanced at him for a brief moment noting the alarm in his eyes, then held up a syringe and dispersed some of the liquid in the needle. Jiang watched as the liquid squirted out of the top and shot up into the air. He then saw the determined look in Operations’ eyes as he looked back over at him.

“You’re close with Sun Yee Lok of the Rising Dragons. In fact, we know you are the mole who has been providing information to the triad from the OCTB.”

Glancing at the syringe then at the man’s eyes again, Jiang raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“We want your leader’s whereabouts Inspector Ng. Are you prepared to give us that information?”

His eyes darted to the contents of the syringe not knowing if it was more liquid to paralyse him further or an antidote.

“Take your time; I know it’s a difficult decision.”

Panicking, Jiang tried to speak but he couldn’t against the tape covering his mouth. He looked at Operations who nodded for the operative to remove the duct tape sensing that he finally wanted to comply.

“He’s reclusive … I don’t know where he is.”

“Not good enough Inspector Ng.”

“He moves around a lot.”

“Where?”

“Macau, Hong Kong, Shanghai … Beijing.”

Operations took the syringe in his hand, as though he was going to inject it into his arm. “Macau, Hong Kong, Shanghai and Beijing. Is that right?” he repeated.

Panicking as he knew time was running out, Jiang shouted, “Yeah, that’s right. Give me an antidote.”

Operations put the syringe down and walked away. Jiang became hysterical.

“Recluse Bay … That’s the truth! Come on! I need an antidote.”

At the door, Operations turned back. “Who said there was one?”

Inspector Ng writhed in the chair as the paralysis took hold of his body.” “Please … I’m begging you.”

“Very well … I will give you time to think some more Inspector Ng then you might give us the right answers. Don’t waste the time … you don’t have much.”

“Nooooooo!!!!!!!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was evident to Jiang Ng that he may have made the wrong decision with the older man who had spoken to him earlier, for his failure to co-operate had left him in this predicament. He had no feeling whatsoever in his legs. They were paralysed but … he was still alive. In despair, Jiang sat slumped in the uncomfortable metal chair thinking of what he could do and what would happen next. His thoughts turned to the most plausible scenario open to him, and that if he was going to go down, then he would go down fighting … for that was the triad way. Jiang also knew he would need his steely resolve for whatever these people had in mind. Trying to psyche himself up for what may transpire next, he recalled the Rising Dragons’ mantra and recited it in his head. His mind went into a kind of trance as he sought comfort from the words.

_“Death with Honour” its way of life  
With motto “Strength by Dare”  
Once you yield fear nought … but  
When it seeks you, beware!  
The Rising Dragon! _

Aware that the door to the White Room had opened once more, Jiang was broken from his trance like reverie. He listened carefully trying to make out if the same man had returned to terminate him. Jiang heard footsteps approach the chair. This time however, they were not the brisk steps of the first man. No! These footfalls were the calculated, unwavering steps of someone much different … someone more enigmatic … someone who would be more difficult to fathom.

Hence he decided to speak up before he even saw the face of his interrogator. “You’re here to turn the screws, if you only knew what a complete waste of time that is for both of us.”

Jamie’s face registered the look of someone who did not give a damn what the target had uttered. With a look of complete indifference on his face, he made his way to the chair in the middle of the room, but instead of immediately stopping in front of Inspector Ng, he walked around the room slowing glancing at the target. Each step he took was resolute. Exact. Determined. Jiang followed Jamie’s slow menacing stride with his eyes until the man dressed all in black disappeared behind him where he couldn’t see. However, his footsteps still echoed in the stillness of the room as each thud hit the floor. The man finally stopped in front of him with his hands folded in the front.

Jiang’s eyes scrutinized the man from his spread feet up to his face. His eyes were met with piercing blue eyes as cold as ice and a voice equally as cold. “Inspector Ng.”

“Who are you?”

Jamie ignored his question and continued walking around the room before stopping once more behind his chair.

“Where’s the other guy? Hmm? I know … he sent you in here to do his dirty work. Well I don’t know anything more … Do you hear? … You’re wasting your time.”

Grabbing hold of the side of his neck, Jamie zapped him with an electronic device. “Ye’re lying.”

“Prove it.” Although he flinched with the pain of the electricity as it shot through his body Jiang was still as defiant as ever retorting, “I’ve already told you all I know,” he sneered in non-cooperation waiting for a reaction from Jamie but receiving none.

“No … Let’s start with the truth this time! Where is Sun Yee Lok?”

Another bolt of electricity zapped through his body. “Thank-you!” Jiang replied smirking and turning his head to the side of Jamie while showing no emotion whatsoever. He then added with insolence, “Is that the best you can do?

Without saying another word, Jamie stared at the target then turned to leave the room. Walking over to the door he opened it then waited for a moment as Section’s torture specialists, came in carrying cases with what they would need to interrogate Inspector Ng. Jamie nodded as they entered the White Room for their task as he in turn exited the room. The sound of the squeaking door ricocheted in the room once again and echoed in Jiang’s ears.

The torture twins entered with all their paraphernalia in their little bags of tricks. Elizabeth and Henry were called to the White Room frequently in order to acquire information from hostiles swiftly and efficiently. Their deadly techniques using a variety of medical equipment persuaded each victim to relinquish information quickly. They cast a dismissive look the target’s way then stopped and set up their kit. Inspector Jiang Ng would also relinquish what Intel he knew too for they seldom if ever, failed in their tasks especially after they had used their signature calling card. Nodding to one another Henry and Elizabeth approached the target without saying a word. They menacingly circled around him, one in the front, the other behind him.

Jiang wondered what the third session would be like. However, little did he know but the two people who had just entered the room would make any feeble speculation he had earlier the reality he may not have been expecting.

He would soon find out. 

**Meanwhile in front of Claire’s apartment …**

Parking her car in her allocated spot Claire got out and locked the Porsche Boxster then vigilantly looked around. Although there were a few residents’ cars parked in the bays, the parking lot was deserted. It was eerily quiet and her senses were raised a little. The sound of her footsteps echoed on the concrete floor as she determinedly made her way over to the elevator that led up to her apartment. However, just as she was nearing the elevator the sound of heavier footsteps suddenly echoed along with hers. The quicker she walked the quicker was the sound of the other footsteps following her. Readying her gun, Claire picked up her pace and was nearly at a run. She looked over her shoulder to see if she could see the person following her but as she did so she bumped into a solid chest that had appeared out of nowhere. 

"Hey! Remember me?” said a voice that was vaguely familiar.

She turned just in time to make out the face of the young tourist she had helped with directions earlier. Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening, but before she could do anything she was hit on the head from behind while dropping her revolver on the ground.

“You didn’t have to hit her so hard,” another man’s voice berated as Claire fell forward into his arms.

“Quick get the car … we need to get out of here.”

When his companion returned, the two men placed an unconscious Claire Beauchamp in the trunk of the car. With a last look around to see that there was no evidence left behind, one of the men noticed the revolver that Claire had dropped. Retrieving it he pocketed it in his jacket, then they both got in their vehicle and casually drove away. 

**In the White Room …**

The White Room door closed with a resounding click behind James Fraser. Standing on the landing for a moment he began walking down the steps into the austere corridor, but stopped when he heard the sound of an elevator slide open behind him. He turned to see its occupant; Dougal Mackenzie exit. Jamie turned toward him hearing the irritated inflection in his voice. 

“Well?”

“We’ll know something soon,” he replied briefly casting his eyes to the door of the White Room where the torture twins were interrogating Inspector Ng. Continuing down the steps to the bottom Jamie stopped in front of Operations who sternly looked at him.

“We’ve spent too much time on this as it is, we can’t spend anymore.”

Just as he was speaking, the White Room door opened, and the torture twins came out carrying their suitcases. They both stared at Jamie and Operations but Elizabeth shook her head sombrely. Her answer was not what they had wanted to hear. Unfortunately, Inspector Jiang Ng had not broken. He was obviously stronger than they’d given him credit for.

As the duo passed by, Jamie looked down thinking of another tack they could take with the hostage, however, Operations voiced words that he did not want to hear.

“Claire will just have to find out what we need to know from Jonathon Randall.”

Ignoring the words, he had uttered, Jamie turned towards Operations with another proposal, “Let me try once more.”

He could see that Dougal was thinking about the effectiveness of trying to break the Inspector again especially after the torture twins had not succeeded. Weighing up the pros and cons of such a decision, Operations looked at him and finally gave him a nod of consent to try once more. Turning on his heel, James Fraser re-entered the White Room as Section One’s leader watched his retreating back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie approached Jiang Ng strapped in the chair, but he said nothing. The target sat erect with the signature slits under his eyes and watched as the younger man drew nearer while he glared back at him in defiance. Wanting to gain the ascendancy over the other they both shared a look with neither breaking their gaze. Jiang, however, was the first to look away but a smirk crossed his mouth when Jamie came closer. He watched as the man began the insidious walking around him as he had done before. Then he spoke.

“Do ye want to live?”

“Not especially. I’d rather die with honour … that is the triad way.”

“I’m afraid that’s not up to you Inspector Ng. I know yer mantra … What is it again? … Death with Honour … Strength by Dare.”

Jiang refused to look at Jamie but straightened his body some more.

“There was no death with honour for Fiona Graham was there Inspector?”

Jiang’s eyes registered surprise at her name. “She betrayed me.”

“Did she? Or was she too close to exposing ye and yer treachery?”

Approaching the chair until he was face to face with the target, Jamie placed his fingers to the slit under Jiang’s eyes and pressed down firmly.

“Go to hell!” he spat out, shouting loudly.

“I’m already there,” was Jamie’s dismissive reply.

The pain was horrendous and Inspector Ng recoiled back in agony. But the demeanour of the stoic person in face of adversary soon crumbled and he screamed out as Jamie pressed down even harder.

“Arrrrgh!”

“Ye will give us what we want and … ye’ll tell us everything. Do ye understand?”

“Will I get an antidote if I tell you?” he panted as pain riddled his eye sockets and permeated his brain. “How do I know that I could trust you?”

“If ye want to die with honour Inspector Ng, what do ye have to lose? For ye will die regardless.”

“How will they know I’m telling the truth?”

“Give all the details; tell them everything that has happened … They’ll know if it corroborates with what Fiona Graham gave us on disk.”

Inspector Ng was taken aback by this Intel and knew that his life lay in the balance. He had no choice. “It’s all coming back to me now.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has arranged to meet Claire to discuss the Jonathon Randall mission at Victoria Park but unbeknownst to him, she is being held captive at a secret location since being kidnapped. This chapter contains some **violence. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of a new scenario #4 when Claire is kidnapped.

**CHAPTER 80 (V)**

Operations stood outside the White Room observing the aftermath of Inspector Ng’s interrogation. Madeline stood stoically beside him peering into the White Room extremely pleased that the interrogation of the target went better than expected.

“The interrogation went well,” she stated casting a glance his way.

“Yes … Whatever Jamie did was very effective. He got the desired result,” Dougal replied satisfied with the outcome.

Simultaneously they turned back to the White Room and saw a defeated man who had lost all hope. Although he’d been given the antidote and the paralysis had worn off, Inspector Ng had lost that spark of bravado he had when he’d first entered the White Room. Now he looked like a man who knew the inevitable was close at hand. The leaders of Section One observed as two burly operatives entered the room and escorted the target to his eventual fate. The doors opened and the two men marched the Inspector past where they were standing. The operatives then stopped before their leaders waiting for any further instructions before leading him to containment.

Operations looked at the target shackled in handcuffs, as too did Madeline. Inspector Ng raised his head and stared back at them. They all shared a look … He of acclamation for their methods of torture and with the capitulation of the vanquished … they of the steely resolve of the victor.

Holding Inspector Ng’s gaze Operations succinctly and dismissively ordered, “Take him away.”

Jiang glanced from one person to the other once more before being led away down the corridor by the two operatives. Madeline and Operations continued their conversation for a brief moment then changed the subject to the success of the Flash Mission that had resulted in Inspector Ng’s effective capture and demise.

“Claire and Jamie performed well. They should be commended.”

“How do you suggest I do that Madeline?” Operations replied a little taken aback with her remark.

“By giving them a pat on the back.”

Operations’ voice and face registered his surprise at her reply. “A pat on the back?"

"A few words of praise or appreciation,” she replied nonchalantly looking him in the eye as her words began to seep into his consciousness.

However, he gave her an incredulous look before voicing his inner shocked thoughts. “Are you serious?”

As if dangling a mouse in front of a cat, Madeline was enjoying the way she had managed to catch Dougal off balance. “An exception to our usual approach might be appropriate,” she taunted with an enigmatic smile.

“All right, next time I see them together I’ll stop by and pat them on the back.” Operations smirked and Madeline laughed before he got their conversation back on level footing. “Do we have any new Intel on the Rising Dragons?”

“We clarified some we already knew and there were a number of leads.”

“So, are we any closer to knowing where to find Sun Yee Lok?”

“Possibly … I’ll have to study the data further,” Madeline replied in all seriousness.

“I think that can wait for tonight.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

Operations glanced at his second in command and smiled before asking, “Would you care to join me for dinner in the Tower at eight? I’ll have Christopher make Coq-au-Vin.”

“All right,” Madeline replied but her response was somewhat lackadaisical.

However, the Section One leader saw her reply differently. “Good … eight it is then,” he stated pleased with her answer to join him for a meal after such a successful interrogation.

“Now if you will excuse me Dougal, I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Operations watched as his second in command headed down the corridor back towards her office and pondered the inroads Section was making.

_The interrogation of Inspector Ng had gone better than expected and the Intel he had also disclosed on Jonathon Randall was telling. However, once he had divulged all he knew of the Rising Dragons, Section had no further use of him so Jiang had been taken away to be cancelled. It was now up to Claire to lure Jonathon Randall under her spell and bring him into Section One as well … and the sooner the better. Hence Jamie would return back to Hong Kong for Claire’s mission tonight. If, as they thought, all would go well, then Mr. Randall would be their next guest._

_He was most pleased knowing that Colum would stop breathing down their necks now that the net was tightening around the triad. Bit by bit Section One was disintegrating the Rising Dragons and they were getting closer to their leader Sun Yee Lok. Once Madeline had studied the data, this could be a real possibility. While those members of the Rising Dragons around him fell, and coupled with the added distraction of the rival triads causing havoc, all the cards were stacked in Section’s favour. Bringing this mission to a close was their top priority and it looked as if that objective would be reached very shortly._

With a slight smile on his face, Operations turned on his heels and returned to the perch to order dinner.

**Meanwhile at a secret location…**

As Claire lay shackled to a makeshift bed still unconscious from the blow to the back of her head, her body started to twitch as she began to come out of her concussion. Fighting her way through the layers of darkness, she struggled back to a state of consciousness and to the realisation that she has been kidnapped.

Her eyes fluttered and opened, then closed again when she tried to raise her head as the first sensation that greeted her waking mind was the pain. She winced. Her head pounded … it was throbbing and she had the mother of all headaches. Moaning, Claire gingerly raised her hand and felt a lump on her crown as well as the congealed remnants of blood in her hair. Taking her hand away from her head, she examined her fingertips. Realising that she must have opened the wound, small droplets of sticky, wet blood from the blow on her skull covered her fingers. Disoriented she tried to sit up, but it was difficult and took a lot of her strength to so. However, with perseverance she prevailed and managed to rise up a little bit, but the effort to do so was debilitating and Claire uttered a groan of pain. The knock to her head had undoubtedly severely weakened her ability to function properly.

Instinctively her hand felt for her comm. unit and she gently fiddled with it in the hope that she could contact Section One as to her plight. Knowing that Fergus would be able to place a trace on her he would then send Jamie and his team to rescue her. Quietly Claire uttered his name over and over but there was no response. She then tried with more conviction.

“Fergus! … Fergus!"

But there was no answer forthcoming from the other end. Lying back down on the camp bed Claire closed her eyes as a sharp pain coursed through her body once more.

Despairing that she was unable to contact Section she knew then that she was in extreme peril. The first thought that came to her mind was that something must have made her comm. unit malfunction. Then second was that she wished Jamie was here but she knew absolutely that he would come. Claire didn’t know how, but she knew he would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later muffled voices and footsteps could be vaguely heard above her. She tried to concentrate hoping that she might recognise who was talking, but it was impossible to make out anything concrete. Then, as she lay still on the bed listening carefully for signs that anyone was coming, Claire heard the sound of some stairs being lowered. Rallying her composure, she braced herself for what or who was approaching. Heavy footsteps echoed in the room as two men came down the stairs and walked over to where she lay.

One of her captors leaned over to give her an injection to wake her up, but as he went to touch her, Claire suddenly grabbed his hand and tried to jerk it away from her body.

"Good … You’re alive.”

“Where am I?” she whispered in a raspy voice as her head began to throb once more.

She fell back towards the camp bed as her assailant took her hand and pushed her back against it roughly. It was then that she realised that her ankles were bound by restraints too. _Who were these people? Were they from the Rising Dragons’ triad or were they just opportunists? Whoever had captured her had not wanted her to try and escape._

__

__

_They had seen to that but perhaps she could persuade them to release some of her restraints, she thought._

Trying to focus on the stranger who was her captor, Claire asked, “Who are you?” He ignored her question and did not reply. He merely moved away from her.

“I’m thirsty … could I have a drink please?”

Her request went unanswered, so she tried another option and turned to the other man … the young tourist she had met in the street. “What’s your name?”

This time however, the young man answered her but was still as non-committal as his accomplice. “That’s not important.”

Good! Someone had eventually replied, she thought, “My name’s Claire. Do you think you can take these cuffs off of me please?”

Turning to his companion, the gruffer of the two men laughed raucously. “Did you hear that Will? She wants you to take her handcuffs off?”

“Yeah! I heard!” he laughed in reply as if her request was extremely funny.

“Well? What about it?” Claire asked again.

But just as quickly as the laughter echoed in the room it stopped just as suddenly. The burlier man approached her menacingly and a cold and calculating look crossed his face.

“Shut up bitch … if you know what’s good for you!"

Claire knew at that moment that she was dealing with some deranged men and wondered how she could possibly get out of this situation since she was cut off from Section and more importantly how she could contact Jamie without her cell phone? His prophetic words came back to haunt her as they echoed in her brain.

_"If you need to contact me … for anything … key in my personal code.”_

**Meanwhile back at Section One …**

Later in the evening Madeline walked down a long corridor illuminated by muted floor lighting. She had decided against her better judgement to accept Dougal’s dinner invitation but here she was on the threshold of the Tower. Stopping at the end of the hall she placed her hand on the security hand print reader to verify her classification status to be at the Tower. With a click the door opened to the sound of a Nina Simone Jazz song playing. She entered the room and her eyes immediately settled on Dougal Mackenzie who was standing at the dining table. He had his back to her and was pouring champagne into two fluted glasses.

Once he knew Madeline had arrived, Operations turned with the two glasses in his hand and handed one to her casting his eyes over her form as he did so. “Champagne?”

“Thank you.” Madeline raised the flute to her lips and took a sip of the amber liquid.

“Remember this song?”

“Of course.”

Operations took her glass from her grasp then held out his hand. “Shall we? Dinner will be here shortly.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Section One had obtained what they wanted from the target; James Fraser had immediately returned back to Hong Kong for his rendezvous with Claire.

_He wanted to compare their PDA’s on the mission parameters before her dinner date with Jonathon Randall later this evening and they had arranged to meet at Victoria Park away from the prying eyes of her neighbour. He didn’t need Karen Yee to be poking about asking questions and knowing of their every move. She would ask enough questions when she saw Claire in the morning about her dinner date like she always did. Hopefully though, before the mission was over, Fergus would have found out the Intel that implicated her and her boyfriend as members of the Rising Dragons so that they too could meet with their just desserts._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie had been waiting for some minutes but Claire had failed to arrive as yet. Looking at his watch, he cast his eyes in the direction of the paths leading to their rendezvous point. There was no sign of her. _She should have been here by now;_ he thought as a worried frown crossed his brow. Tapping his fingers against his thigh in agitation; he opened his cell phone and dialled her number trying to ring Claire at her flat. All he got, however, was the phone ringing unendingly in an empty apartment. When no one answered, Jamie let the phone ring several times before he gave up. He then hit the speed dial for Claire’s cell phone … again no answer. It didn’t ring at all. Assuming he had misdialled the number, he tried again. Still no ring … nothing. He tried dialling the number directly twice more and still there was no sound. He frowned, knitting his brows in concentration and concern.

This worried him because it was a hard and fast rule in Section that you never turned off your cell phone… Claire knew better. His mind began to race with ominous scenarios.

_Something was not right. What if she had been injured, taken hostage, or worse? He knew from the get go that this mission at the OCTB was problematic for his Sassenach and now that he had interrogated Inspector Ng, his fears were more pronounced than ever for his Claire. He knew that Jiang had placed her under surveillance, but had the triad seized her? Perhaps they had discovered her subterfuge and she had been compromised by Inspector Ng. Had he implemented something that had put her in jeopardy? He certainly didn’t want to acknowledge the worst case scenario, yet his mind couldn’t ignore the real possibility that his Sassenach may have been kidnapped by someone in the Rising Dragons’ triad._

He closed his eyes in despair.

_It was impossible to interrogate the Inspector on Claire’s possible disappearance as he had already been cancelled after divulging the Intel Section One wanted. He was at pains to know what to do. He tried to think of another way to locate her, but other than her neighbour Karen Yee, he couldn’t think. All he knew was that if they hurt one single hair on her head, he would seek vengeance to any and all that would dare hurt his Claire and that was his solemn vow._

Nevertheless, Jamie rang her neighbour’s number anyway but just like Claire her phone went unanswered.

As more time elapsed the more concerned, he became for Claire’s welfare as she had not made an appearance. Jamie tried to reach her on both her land line and her cell phone again, but still to no avail. Where was she? Dialling each number once more, he checked with her apartment Security one more time. Still nothing.

Any outward sign of unconcern was merely a ruse. Jamie’s uneasiness was making him a little more troubled minute by minute. He was getting very bad vibes and had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind started racing. Claire never failed to contact him if there had been a delay. Something was very wrong.

Hurriedly leaving their rendezvous point, he immediately headed for her apartment in search of answers.

**Back at the secret location…**

Claire had little time to think. She had few, if any, options but decided to forge ahead anyway in case an opportunity came along that she could take advantage of. Raising herself up into a sitting position she placed her legs over the camp bed.

“Who are you?” She asked of the two men who had kidnapped her and brought her here to this place of incarceration.

“I thought I told you to shut up bitch,” the burly man retorted brusquely.

“Please … Why am I here?” Claire persisted hoping that they may reveal some Intel as to her whereabouts.

“Are you hard of hearing?” her captor sneered coming to stand close to her. He raised his hand and sadistically slapped her across the face.

The younger man was shocked by his accomplice’s behaviour and replied worriedly. Stephen… I don’t think Wang Yu will like you roughing her up like that.”

"Shut up Will… I know what I’m doing!” he barked, leaving no doubt as to who was in control.

The younger man was taken aback with surprise at his friend’s conduct. A little lost in his thoughts, he realised that he really didn’t know his buddy as well as he thought he did.

Claire recoiled back as blood trickled down her chin from the cut on her mouth.

“Whatever it is you do, that’s your business. I’m not interested, there’s no reason to keep me here. Please let me go."

"Shut up bitch,” the man yelled beginning to pistol whip her with Claire’s gun that he pulled out from his jacket.

Bruises began to form on her face from the irrational beating he had inflicted on her.

The young man was just about to intervene when, suddenly more footsteps echoed in the room. The sound of an angry voice spoke with authority, “That’s enough Stephen! We want her alive … she’s no good to us if we kill her!”

He looked at his superior as if in a trance. “But … I was only just getting started.”

“I noticed …” Wang Yu replied acerbically putting him in his place but realising at the same time that this hot head could be a very valuable asset to the triad. Steven Bonnet reminded him a lot of himself at the same age when Sun Yee Lok had taken him under his wing and moulded him until he’d became one of his personal bodyguards. Wang then looked at Bonnet menacingly leaving him in no doubt that he meant business.

“Take her ankle shackles off so she can walk and take our guest to the holding room."

Given his directive he reluctantly knelt down and undid the restraints on Claire’s feet. Just as he was about to stand, she lashed out with her foot then grabbed him in a headlock with her legs. Had it not been for the quick thinking of his companion Claire would have broken his neck. The young co-conspirator nervously fired his gun at her and hit her in the shoulder.

"You idiot!” yelled their leader. “Put your gun away!"

Thankfully the bullet just grazed her shoulder but Claire was thrown back by the impact. She grimaced and loosened her grip which enabled Stephen Bonnet to free himself. He gave her an almighty backhand which sent her reeling and only exacerbated the pain she was already suffering. The two men stood over her, grabbing her on either side by the arms and yanked her up to her feet. Claire cried out angrily and struggled against their hold as Stephen Bonnet and William Ransom dragged her down a set of iron stairs. Although she was bleeding from her shoulder wound and her hands were bound Claire continued to resist.

"She’s a feisty one all right,” William stated in admiration of her tenacity even though she was wounded.

“Sedate her, then have Karen attend to her wound when she arrives,” came the calmer voice of the man who was obviously in charge.

“Sure boss,” they replied in unison as they dragged Claire to the cell set aside for her.

**On the way to Claire’s apartment …**

In his haste to getaway Jamie let out the clutch and slammed his sleek Mercedes into gear. Hitting the accelerator hard, he pulled out onto the roadway. The high-pitched sound of squealing tyres echoed and the back wheels of his car spun rapidly. An acrid smell of burning fuel and burning tyres filled the air as two black stripes of rubber lay on the pavement in evidence to the consequence of his actions. Jamie sped through the Hong Kong traffic at break-neck speed struggling to get to Claire’s apartment as quickly as he reasonably could but without drawing undue attention to his urgency.

His black-gloved hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Switching gears, he accelerated faster racing through the night, but speeding far more than he should have. Driving on sheer adrenalin his body seemed to automatically navigate the car as ominous thoughts whirled through his brain as to Claire’s whereabouts. When he ran a red light, he hoped that he wouldn’t be pulled over by an overzealous traffic officer for reckless driving. But Jamie couldn’t stop the thoughts going through his mind. He was concerned for Claire’s safety.

He was fortunate enough to have a clear run for a while but as traffic got heavier, he was soon caught in a bottleneck. He quickly took a right turn then a left to avoid the main traffic flow. Time was of the essence, and this helped considerably for he was making good headway and was getting closer to Claire’s apartment. Further on, however, he met another obstacle when he was slowed down by a traffic accident. Cursing his decision to take the short cut Jamie managed to find his way around the collision and sped up once more. He was only several streets away from Claire’s apartment block now and then her building soon came into sight.

Jamie’s heart was racing and he breathed heavily. He just couldn’t stand the thought of something having happened to Claire especially since he had kept her neighbour and her boyfriend under surveillance. But Abernathy and Wakefield had returned to Section for another mission without anything major to report. Jamie was worried.

_Had he let Claire down by not being more vigilant? He should have made sure that she was more protected … that he had keep her safe but there was nothing he could do about that now. Although he probably wouldn’t like the outcome, he would find the answers he needed soon enough._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On his way to her apartment, James Fraser had gone through every emotion he’d ever thought he’d possessed, and then had discovered some he had never known existed. Claire was missing. His Claire … his woman … his love. He tried to shut off his feelings but he couldn’t. He kept remembering the sound of her voice, the smile in her eyes and the passion of her kisses. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but Jamie didn’t acknowledge what it was … he couldn’t. How could he acknowledge the pain of the loss he felt?

Steering with one hand, he opened his cell phone. He hit speed dial for his Sassenach once again as he drove his car through the Hong Kong streets in his dash to get to her apartment as soon as possible. Her phone didn’t ring. He tried again. Still nothing. A frown crossed his brow in thought.

James Fraser threw his cell phone on the passenger seat, gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands and pumped the accelerator a little harder.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Claire fails to rendezvous with Jamie as arranged, he races back to her apartment to try and find some clues as to where she might be. He comes up empty handed except for some recorded messages and one from Jonathon Randall breaking their dinner date. Jamie returns to Section One to use Section’s facilities to find Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lovely readers,
> 
> Just letting you know I won’t be posting chapters for a little while as I have broken my arm and am out of action until it heals. Thank you all for reading, kudos and your comments . I am very thankful for your support of my story.
> 
> Just an update to let you know I have another 3-5 weeks before my break heals so I expect sometime in early February I hope to continue with my story. Once again thank you so much for reading Covert Operations.
> 
> May I wish you all a very Happy Christmas and a more positive outlook for 2021.
> 
> Kind regards sablelab 🎄🎁🎅🏻

**CHAPTER 81**

Jamie wasn’t surprised to discover that he had reached his destination in next to no time. Finding himself in front of Claire’s apartment building he parked his car, got out and raced inside the building making his way to her floor in swift haste. The corridor was deserted and his footsteps echoed in the corridor as he quickly made his way to Claire’s apartment. His heartbeats sounded overly loud in his ears as he neared her door hoping that he would find Claire at home and that she would have a good explanation as to why she didn’t rendezvous in the park. His thoughts then started to play tricks on his mind.

_Perhaps she was unconscious and that is why she hadn’t answered his frantic and persistent calls. Had she had an accident of some sort, or a fall and was unable to call for help? He knew she loved to take baths. Had she fallen asleep in the bath or had bumped her head on the bathtub? Had she drowned in the bathwater? Please God no!_

These scenarios filtered through his mind at a rate of knots and only managed to increase his apprehension about his Sassenach’s fate.

_Should he enter her apartment and find her in any one of these situations his heart would break. Nothing would ease the desolation of ever losing her. Claire was his reason for breathing. She was his everything. She was the one who saw him for the man he was and not the cold, killing, machine operative Section One had moulded him into. Claire Beauchamp was his life and he had no life if she was gone._

Jamie couldn’t let himself believe the other alternative that she may have been kidnapped but braced himself for the worst if not. Looking around surreptitiously he paused for a few seconds as he stood in the hallway outside her apartment before knocking on the door. 

But there was no answer.

Inside her apartment, the security monitor showed him standing outside but unbeknownst to Jamie this was the only life in an otherwise eerie quietness. Lifting his hand, he knocked again … louder this time all the while breathing rapidly and wanting very much to break down the door. There was still no response even though he’d seen her car parked below in the underground parking lot. Agitated he tapped his fingers against his thigh before reaching into his pocket and removing the U-key he’d brought with him. He checked the door then inserted the key into the lock, jiggling it somewhat until he heard a soft click. As the lock snapped open, he twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door slightly open.

Peering around the corner of the door in case it was a trap, he made a split decision that it looked clear. Nonetheless drawing his gun James Fraser quietly entered but still vigilant in case there was somebody hiding inside. Once inside he closed the door behind him and looked around. All seemed to be normal with no indication of anything out of place thus far. Jamie was perplexed and made his way into the apartment to check things out.

The interior of the room was bathed in the early evening glow of the illuminated buildings around the harbour coming to life. He’d become quite familiar with her apartment in the last couple of days and Jamie felt the presence of her touch. Claire had made it a home … a safe haven for the two of them. Hesitantly, he stepped forward looking around then entered further into her apartment. His eyes scrutinized the room. It was empty … no Claire. There was no sign of her at home. As he walked through her apartment nothing appeared to be out of place and there were no signs of any struggle or of a disturbance.

Except for the relentless ringing of the phone peeling on the bureau drawer, the apartment was deserted. He moved to answer the phone but the caller had hung up before he reached the handset. He immediately noticed the flashing red button on her answering machine indicating that Claire had been left some messages when people had failed to find her at home too. Jamie checked her message bank.

Lifting the receiver he depressed the play button to reclaim the left messages. He listened as the recording listed the amount and time of the messages.

_You have three new messages. No saved messages. Message received today at 6.15 pm_

_“Hi Claire … Just letting you know I’ve returned home from my interview at Police Headquarters. Boy was that an eye opener! We’ll have to compare notes. Let me know okay.”_

Then there was another an hour later…

_“Hey where are you girl? Getting your hair done hmm? … Can’t talk long I’m on my way out again … it’s work. I wanted to wish you luck with your dinner date with Jonathon tonight … Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! I expect to hear all about it when I get back from my business trip in two or three days. Gotta go … Bye. Catch you soon.”_

Although Karen was the last caller one message in particular stood out.

_“Claire my dear … I was so looking forward to our dinner date tonight but regretfully I will be unable to make it. I have unexpectedly been called away on business about my nightclub for the next few days and the police also need to interview me before I go. I do apologise but I will contact you as soon as I return to reschedule. Please accept my apologies and my rain check. I’ll be thinking of you … until next time … Jonathon.”_

Jamie closed his eyes in worried concern.

_Was Jonathon Randall responsible for Claire’s disappearance? Were her neighbour Karen Yee and her boyfriend responsible? If so, they would pay dearly. What if it was Inspector Jiang Ng who had arranged Claire’s disappearance?_

Dread at _that_ scenario flashed through Jamie’s brain for they would never know if he was party to her vanishing as he’d already met his demise at Section One.

With staunch determination he started his search in the living room. Jamie looked around the room then made his way through her apartment looking for any small clues of a struggle or disturbance of any kind to indicate that Claire had been taken, but the room was clean and nothing was disturbed. Seeing that the balcony doors were wide open, swinging in the breeze, he quickly strode toward them. Claire had obviously left them open to have a cup of tea on her balcony and enjoy the view. Although he found a used tea cup on the small table in the alcove there were no other clues on the balcony, but she had probably left that from this morning.

Re-entering the apartment Jamie quickly climbed the stairs to Claire’s bedroom where he saw her night attire scattered on the bed.

He stared at the crumpled remains of the bed linen that lay in a tangle on the floor. Their lovemaking this morning had been playful and intense but they had left the bedroom as they left it when Claire had been called into the OCTB and a while later when Fergus had alerted him to the change in plans for Inspector Ng and his subsequent return to Section for the interrogation. The evidence of their coupling was a poignant reminder that tonight they would have repeated their dalliances now that the dinner date was cancelled. He stepped around them and looked in the closets but found nothing. Her clothes were all there nothing was disturbed. The sexy little red dress Claire had chosen to wear for this evening was hanging on a hanger, but everything was as it should be. Knowing that her dinner date had been cancelled Jamie was surprised that she hadn’t contacted him of Jonathon Randall’s change of plans … but then again, _she may not have been able to do so. She may not have even known that Randall had left a message on her answering machine,_ Jamie pondered.

There weren’t any clues in the bedroom, so he continued to her bathroom. _Claire had not showered as the towels and shower stall were dry. So too was the bath._

Next, he checked the kitchen and saw that she had placed a rose in a bud vase and had left it on the table where they’d made such explosive love. Jamie couldn’t help but catch his breath.

_Memories of their lovemaking here flashed through his mind too … of his beautiful Sassenach in the throes of passion so responsive to his body, and of their simultaneous capitulation. Memories of him lying beside her in bed, watching her sleep and then of waking up with her were all so vivid. It was too painful having these thoughts as his Claire was nowhere to be found._

Shaking those reminiscences from his mind, Jamie anxiously made his way back into the lounge room having found no trace of her anywhere in her apartment. He paused, his face thoughtful as he tried to understand what had transpired and where Claire might be.

_Surely there would be some evidence of her having come back to her apartment after the Flash Mission? It bothered him that it appeared as though she had not returned at all as she’d planned even though her car was in the parking lot. Had she simply gone out or had something happened to her before she had reached her apartment?_

He took a deep breath fearing the worst.

_Something was not right … there was no sign of forced entry. Nothing was disturbed. Where was she and why hadn’t she made her rendezvous as agreed? A feeling of cold dread coursed through him. Something had happened to her; he could sense it. Something was definitely wrong. The very thing he had feared had eventuated … Claire was missing and there was nothing to indicate that it had occurred in her apartment or for that matter who was responsible._

Jamie breathed deeply. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. But before he left her apartment, he decided to try once more to contact her on her cell phone. Relief registered on his face when he heard a voice.

_“Hello?”_

“Jos-e-phine.”

 _“Who is this?”_ a strange voice answered.

Standing quietly in the centre of the room, James Fraser pensively closed his eyes allowing the shock and pain to course through his body.

_He knew that having these emotions was, and always would be, dangerous, but at that moment it didn’t matter. His initial relief at hearing someone answer Claire’s cell phone was now clouded by real concern for her safety. She must have dropped her phone and somebody must have found and tampered with it._

“Where did ye get this phone?” he demanded, but Jamie was met with stony silence from whoever had her cell phone. The caller had disengaged.

He knew for certain now that Claire had indeed been kidnapped. _But by who … who would want to take her and why? Where was she? She could be anywhere in this city of millions._

The real concern for Jamie was that people who went missing in China were often never found. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack but he would find her and those who had captured her would regret doing so. If they harmed a single hair on her head, he would not be held responsible for his actions. Digging deep inside himself for the cold, calculating and logical rationalism of his personality Jamie let it take control of his emotions. He could not let sentiment cloud his judgement for he needed to keep a level head if he was going to find her. Opening his eyes slowly a steely determination registered on his face. Placing his gun inside his jacket, James Fraser left and closed the apartment door after him.

Having found no trace of Claire, he knew exactly what he would do. Jamie headed to retrieve the security tape of the parking area before returning to Section One to use its facilities to find her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

All the way to Section One he had a steely determination to do whatever it took to find his Sassenach and who had taken her captive. Buoyed by his anger, Jamie’s blue eyes stared coldly ahead. _How had they done it? Why? What did they want from her?_

It was obvious that Claire had been taken soon after the Flash Mission when he had returned to Section for the interrogation of Inspector Ng. He calculated that she had been missing for at least five hours now, more than enough time for her to be taken anywhere within Hong Kong or beyond which was a worry. He was angry at himself for the recall of Abernathy and Wakefield, but their brief was only to keep Karen Yee and her boyfriend Andy Ma under surveillance until he returned. They’d done that and had already returned to Section for their new assignment. Since the Flash Mission on Inspector Ng had been called at short notice, there was little time to organise another back up team for surveillance. Furthermore, as his recall for the interrogation was a direct order from Operations, there had only been a short time span between his recall and imminent return for the Jonathon Randall mission. Obviously, it had been enough time for someone to kidnap her. 

Jamie’s heart was pounding with the scenarios coursing through his mind that made sense. His gut feeling told him that she was still here in Hong Kong somewhere … all it needed was for him to find out her location. He was certain too that it would be someone connected to the Rising Dragons’ triad who was to blame for Claire’s kidnapping. In fact, he was certain of it. It was the only thing that made sense. There were several people who were on top of his hit list starting with her neighbour Karen Yee. He just knew that she was responsible in some way either directly or indirectly and he would prove it. But first he would need to elicit Fergus’ help and all the facilities that Section One could provide to track them down. Jamie would do whatever it took; leave no stone unturned until he found who was responsible. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would find a way to rescue Claire. Then when he did find the culprits, they would wish they had never been born.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Returning to Section One, James Fraser strode down the sterile grey corridors and made his way towards the Comm. area. He was intense, his eyes were focused and he walked with a determined gait. Operatives who saw him enter Section noticed that there seemed to be an urgency about him, a tension that was tangible. He seemed more imposing and formidable than usual if that was at all possible. Jamie was resolute and purposeful in his behaviour. He certainly wasn’t distracted by any operative going about their duties that he walked by on the way to Comm. Just one look at him told them to veer out of his way.

James Fraser missed nothing.

Through his peripheral vision he saw the shocked look on their faces as soon as he’d passed. He knew what they were thinking. They wondered why he had returned to Section so soon after leaving … yet he couldn’t care less at the moment. He had more important things to do and he had little time in which to do them. Time was of the essence. As he passed, they respectfully stepped out of his path. Judging by his bearing the operatives knew now was not the time to be in James Fraser’s way. He was resolute, unwavering and had the resolve of a man on a mission. Usually nothing this man did revealed anything about his emotional or mental state when he was within the walls of Section One but tonight something was different … something was wrong … it was obvious by his manner. There could only be one reason why Jamie appeared as he did … something must have happened to his partner Claire Beauchamp.

Although the other operatives speculated on Jamie’s demeanour, his thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only … the necessity of finding Claire and where she was being held. He would also need to convey to Operations that the Jonathon Randall mission had been aborted and that his Claire was missing. Jamie didn’t want to allow himself to think of what kind of circumstances that she would be in. He knew she was capable of looking after herself and would find a way to communicate her whereabouts when she could. But that was little solace when his heart was aching. He felt like a part of him was missing.

Jamie’s minimalist expressions always gave little away of the man beneath the cold operative veneer, but although he appeared to be in complete control on the surface, his emotions were in absolute turmoil tonight. Unfortunately, his mind wandered to the very thing he was trying to avoid thinking about.

 _What were her captors doing to her? Was she okay? Had they harmed her in any way?_ He took a deep breath as the thought he tried to banish to the back of his mind surfaced.

_Was she still alive?_

_No! … That was not a possibility he wished to consider. He needed to stay focused. Claire needed him to stay focused. She was okay and would be until he found her … the alternative was not an acceptable option._

The uncertainty of not knowing where she was, or who her captives were, was killing him. This was his worst nightmare, but he would prevail and would find her at any cost. Claire was a well-trained operative and as such could endure whatever her captors might inflict on her. Jamie didn’t want to acknowledge the possibility that she could be subjected to torture techniques and reminded himself over and over that his Claire was resourceful, brave, strong and steadfast. It would take a lot to break her … that is if they could succeed at all.

He quickened his stride. _He had to find her._ Suddenly the gleam in his eyes darkened as his cold operative persona rose to the fore. _He would utilise everything and everyone at his disposal to find her and bring those responsible for her kidnapping to their knees._

Jamie’s footfalls echoed across the floor as he drew nearer to this destination. Rounding the corner, he saw Fergus at his work station but before approaching him, he looked up to the Perch to make sure Operations was concentrating elsewhere for he needed to see Section’s techie first.

**Meanwhile …**

Kicking open the door the two men dragged Claire inside with her hands handcuffed and bundled her into the room. With eyes that studied the room’s interior Stephen Bonnet stated. “It’s not much, but you’ll call it home soon enough." 

Claire surveyed the surroundings that were now her prison. The room and amenities were minimal but not as Spartan as before. There was a bed in one corner and the basic necessities were provided. However, there was no window and the artificial lighting fixed to the ceiling was the only illumination.

"You keep guard Will … I’ll be back in a minute. I have to get something from Wang.”

“Okay.”

“Watch her and if she tries anything funny … shoot her in the leg,” he stated quickly leaving and closing the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire stumbled and nearly lost her footing but managed to sit down on the bed, knowing that she would need to conserve her energy for whatever lay before her. She felt dreadful. Although the wound to her shoulder was only superficial it was still bleeding and it throbbed painfully. The bruises to her face had darkened and she looked a dishevelled mess. Drawing in a breath, she wondered what these people might have in store for her next.

She knew that Jamie, having by now realised what had happened to her, would be at Section One doing everything humanly possible to find her. Now it was up to her not to lose hope. In order to seize an opportunity to help her get away then, she needed to be prepared to take advantage of any situation that became available to her. However, at the moment her captors seemed to have the upper hand. She was weak from loss of blood and her strength was diminished. Her mind however, was as sharp as ever. Claire knew she needed to stay strong and focused and bide her time until a situation arose when she could make an escape or if she was indeed rescued.

_Jamie will find me._

Over and over in her head these words resonated in her brain. Claire knew how focused he was and how determined he would be to locate her. She had utter belief in his ability to do just that and hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. She could hold on for however long it took. She was not afraid. To the contrary … she was more determined than ever to find out who had kidnapped her and why. She closed her eyes knowing that at some stage she would know but until then she drew on the inner strength of her Section One training to play the waiting game.

_Patience … Claire. Have patience. Jamie will find you._


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie seeks Fergus’ help to find a location on Claire but he is not prepared for what he finds. Meanwhile Claire is in dire straits with her two kidnappers.

**CHAPTER 82**

Nearing Comm., Jamie saw Fergus Claudel’s head bent over his computer obviously immersed in his work and stealthily walked over to his work station. Even though he heard footsteps approach, the young techie took no notice as he carried out tasks associated with an upcoming mission that needed his attention.

“Fergus?”

Although he heard his name, Fergus ignored it engrossed on what he was doing and continued his programming. “Just a sec. I’ve got to finish downloading this.”

Suddenly a gloved hand reached over and stopped his hand on the keyboard. “Ye’re finished!” James Fraser proclaimed with his succinct foreboding words.

Immediately he reacted. His body became ramrod stiff as the person startled him. His head shot up from the computer screen. Looking over his shoulder he turned and saw that it was Jamie who had approached his computer terminal and was standing next to him with a grim expression on his face.

“You scared the hell out of me!” he gulped as he was caught completely off-guard.

Ignoring his statement Jamie stood menacingly behind him.

Feeling the hairs rise on his neck, the young techie watched his face. The Level 5 operative never did things by halves so he knew that he wanted his undivided attention. He wanted something from him and James Fraser wanted it now. Once the initial shock of seeing him standing at his work station left his face, Fergus’ eyes registered surprise remembering that Jamie was supposed to be elsewhere and he gave him another inquisitive look.

"What are you doing here Jamie? Aren’t you …?”

However, he didn’t let him finish. Leaning forward Jamie spoke softly. "I need yer help.”

Judging by the look on his face, Fergus knew at that precise moment that it was something that obviously involved his partner Claire Beauchamp. His fears were confirmed when Jamie continued, “Claire’s been kidnapped.”

Fergus Claudel could feel the churning in the pit of his stomach when he’d uttered those words. The soft intonation of the Level 5 operative’s voice had a slight quaver to it that he’d not heard before. He could tell that Jamie was concerned, very concerned about Claire’s safety. Peering back at him, disbelief laced his voice. “By whom?”

Jamie locked eyes with his. “I dinna ken but I suspect someone connected to the Rising Dragons.”

“She’s alive?” Fergus queried unaware of the fact that he was holding his breath as he waited for an answer. He looked up at James Fraser.

“I dinna ken,” was the reply almost too softly spoken for Fergus to hear.

The young techie could see it in his eyes and he knew immediately that Jamie realised that Claire could already be dead while they were here talking and wasting valuable time. His eyes flashed with determination and purpose.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Lock onto Claire’s signal.”

Ever so quickly, Fergus looked from Jamie’s face to the computer screen. His need for urgency geared him into action. The Level 5 operative’s expression had him mentally scrambling for a way to retrieve any data that would pinpoint Claire’s location. “I’ll have to recall the back trace.”

“Do it! … Now!” Jamie replied anxiously. “I need a location on her ASAP.”

Thinking out loud amid the trepidation of some impending doom Fergus racked his brain for what he could do. “I guess I could try rerouting a bit stream … piggyback onto some databases …” he muttered out loud.

Section’s cold operative never minced words and his order of, _“Just do it …”_ made Fergus’ brain go into overdrive to find a way of retrieving the data Jamie wanted.

"Okay.”

He knew that Jamie was deadly serious. James Fraser was a little off kilter and he was never like this. He knew he was worried and alarmed that Claire was missing but he would do his best to try and track her whereabouts for him. Alarmed, he immediately began a search. His fingers were furiously doing his brain’s bidding on the keyboard and flew over the keys. He tried everything he could think of that could provide a location on Claire’s whereabouts.

Moving to stand on Fergus’ other side; Jamie looked over the young Tech’s shoulder at his computer as if willing it to spurt out the data for him by some form of osmosis or telepathy. James Fraser didn’t take his eyes off the computer as Fergus Claudel tried everything that was humanly possible to find a way of locating Claire. Every minute was precious and Jamie willed the young man to work faster than ever before. Time was of the essence, for the longer it took to pinpoint a location, the more that his Sassenach was in jeopardy.

“Are ye getting anything?”

 _Some results … any result was paramount_ and impatiently he counted every second that Fergus worked on his computer. “What have ye got?”

“Nothing yet.”

“Did ye back trace her signal?”

“I’m still trying, but there seems to be a problem.”

“What?” Jamie softly replied with his patented bank stare. “Are ye saying she can’t be found?”

"I don’t know yet.”

Just the very sound of those words that he’d uttered cut like a knife to his heart and when Fergus only reiterated that he had no results as yet cut deeper than he could acknowledge. James Fraser was bleeding with the worry of what may have happened to his Sassenach and more importantly where she could be.

_He needed to know a location so that he could rescue her. If nothing was forthcoming then he didn’t know what he could do. He always had a backup plan, but this time a plan might have eluded him._

Jamie closed his eyes and recited a prayer for his Claire that he would find her and soon.

_God shield my beloved, my white dove._

__

And the child that she may one day bear.

__

Preserve her from violence and from harm.

__

In this place and every place.

__

_On this night and every night._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Fergus keyed in Claire’s data by pulling up another program on his monitor. As he watched the data materialise, he suddenly thought he had made an inroad. "Wait … Jamie; I think I might have something."

__

_At last, he had managed to find something._ Jamie sighed in relief, "Good.”

__

But what Fergus saw was cause for alarm not celebration. “Claire’s implant went off a while ago.”

__

Elation soon turned to deflation. “Last known location?”

__

His monitor showed a map of the world and a small box outline moved across the map every which way before settling on Vietnam. A small red dot appeared confirming the location of Claire’s body clock. “Okay, here you go.”

__

“Are ye sure?” Jamie’s voice was reticent. He hoped above anything that they had finally located her but he needed clarification just to be sure.

__

“Yep … Looks like a couple kilometres outside the city.” Fergus keyed other data into the computer and read the result. “Hugh Munro has a team in Saigon. They’re the closest … but that’s miles from Hong Kong Jamie. That can’t be right. What’s going on?”

__

“Patch me in,” Jamie replied ignoring Fergus’ question. All he cared about was that they may have found a way to locate Claire. If she was in Vietnam then Hugh Munro was the best and closest operative to her. That was all that mattered.

__

Fergus swivelled his chair over to another computer and called up the Saigon teams and waited for the Team Leader to respond and within minutes the operative replied.

__

“Hugh?”

__

_“Yeah, Fergus. I’m here.”_

__

“Stand by.”

__

Jamie took over the communications with the team leader. “Hugh, yer priority’s been downgraded.”

__

_“You want me to come in Jamie?”_

__

“No. Fergus is attaching an address. He will give ye instructions on the way.”

__

However, before Jamie could relay further Intel, the young techie noticed something wrong with Claire’s locator and brought it to his attention. “Jamie, something’s happening. Something’s not quite right. Now it’s telling me she’s not in Vietnam.”

__

“What do ye mean?” Was he concerned reply.

__

“Her clock’s now reading … Korea … Wait a minute … there’s another change.”

__

The map on the computer screen was full of flashing, glowing dots; all stating Claire was at that location.

__

"Forget it. Signal’s all over the place. She must have tampered with her clock.” Fergus stated with disappointment.

__

“How? She doesn’t even know she has one.” Jamie replied despairingly closing his eyes as he deciphered this latest Intel. All seemed lost and when the young techie next spoke Jamie thought his world had shattered.

__

“Oh no …!” Fergus stated alarmingly out loud as his eyes watched his computer screen. His voice faltered somewhat as he turned to Jamie. “Claire’s gone off the board! We’ve lost all tracking on her!”

__

“Check again!” He demanded not accepting the data. Jamie could not, would not accept that his Claire had disappeared off the grid and was unable to be traced.

__

The young techie’s fingers went to work trying to log in to anything that could help them. “I have … but she appears to have vanished.”

__

Images of previous times that Claire had been captured suddenly flashed through Jamie’s mind.

__

_He remembered how terrified she had been of the rats Red Cell had used to torture her but she hadn’t caved in. She’d been steadfast in her refusal to divulge what she’d known even when confronted with her deepest fear. He couldn’t bear the thought of her suffering such a fate again at the hands of a triad that had primitive oriental torture methods at their disposal to call upon. Her incarceration could be more sinister than any other time. He knew he had to do everything humanly possible and then more to reach her before her life was hanging in the balance. Claire knew too much about the triad … and if they were able to extract information from her, she would be doomed. She was too vulnerable._

__

He didn’t immediately reply, and Fergus looked at the Level 5 operative a little anxiously. “I’m sorry, Jamie…”

__

Fergus’ voice cut through him to the quick as Jamie fought to bring his emotions back under control, but he pulled himself back to the present, his unemotional mask back in place. He glared at him.

__

“We’ll find Claire … You’ll find her. She knows how to rely on instinct rather than fear … Claire’s a survivor.”

__

The mere mention of her name sent fresh rivulets of agony cutting through Jamie like a knife to the heart.

__

“What are you going to do?” Fergus dared to ask.

__

His blue eyes were as cold as steel and Jamie focused his thoughts on the belief that his Claire was alive and waiting for rescue. However, behind them he was as worried as hell. "I dinna ken yet … but I _will_ find her."

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Operations had become aware that James Fraser had returned to Section One alone. He’d seen his Level 5 operative talking to Fergus Claudel and had noticed that the two were deep in conversation over something. He wanted to know what it was and why he was back in Section when he should have been monitoring Claire’s mission with Jonathon Randall.

__

Pressing his intercom, Dougal Mackenzie’s voice echoed his stern order loudly through the comm. area. "Fraser! … My office! … Now!”

__

Knowing that his presence at Section would not have gone unnoticed for long by his leader, Jamie had half expected Operations to summon him sooner or later. Pirouetting around and without a further glance at Fergus, he headed to the perch as ordered. Although the computer nerd had failed to find any location on Claire, Jamie’s mind was already working out possible scenarios to locate her, but first things first he would face his superior and debrief on her kidnapping.

__

**Meanwhile at a secret location …**

__

William Ransom kept guard on the woman as she sat in her room while Steven Bonnet went to check in with Wang Yu. He felt terrible that he had wounded her with his gun. It was a knee jerk reaction to protect his friend Stephen but he had meant the woman no harm. Unfortunately, it hadn’t turned out like that and he felt remorseful. His friend Stephen Bonnet was a bit of a hot head. He was an okay guy usually, although he was a little rough around the edges and prone to bursts of temper and aggression from time to time. However, William didn’t like the way he had treated the woman … especially smacking her around like that.

__

_He’d certainly seen another side of his friend since this kidnapping caper. Something must have snapped in his brain or did he actually like hitting women? He thought._

__

_This was the first time they had done anything like this but the thrill of joining the Rising Dragons plus other inducements were too good to refuse. As he watched her though, he couldn’t help thinking that they were just the gofers … insignificant university students who had been given a contract by Wang Yu to kidnap the western woman. He’d offered them several attractive enticements plus a monetary figure that was very tempting. Like all young people that had debts and university fees to pay, the money offered was more than they had ever imagined or could earn in a regular job so the gig had been very enticing. Their orders had been explicit and once they had singled out who this woman was … it was easy … dead easy to find her._

____

Who was she anyway? The woman seemed to be nice … she was certainly gorgeous looking … What had she done? And why was it necessary to kidnap her? Perhaps she was a wealthy Australian and they would be asking for a huge ransom for her return?

____

For just a moment, he smiled at the idea that perhaps he and Steven would be able to get a cut of the money seeing that it was them who had kidnapped her in the first place … but he didn’t like his chances of that happening. Double crossing the triad was a certain death warrant and besides Steven and he didn’t want to jeopardise their prospects of joining the Rising Dragons, so that thought was quickly dismissed.

____

_They’d been touted for a while now by several of their fellow university students connected with the triad, who lived near them to join the Rising Dragons. Being brash and full of bravado, they had finally agreed and this kidnapping of the woman was obviously some sort of initiation test for them. If they passed, they would become part of the brotherhood, but failure was not an option … for if they did, they would not have seen another tomorrow. They had fulfilled their part of the bargain and when they got their promised payment, they’d be out of here quick smart to lie low and wait for Sun Yee Lok’s decision as to their membership prospects. He was happy that both he and Steven had been successful and he wondered if there were more initiation tasks they might have to perform before they became a fully-fledged member of the Rising Dragons’ triad._

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

__

Dismissing his thoughts, William Ransom looked up, but the woman had her eyes closed. Waiting until she made some response, he was just about to apologise when he heard his friend return and call out. “Open the door Will.”

__

“Sure thing,” he replied as he made his way to the locked door. When he opened it Stephen Bonnet entered with a syringe in his hand. “Was she any trouble?”

__

“No, she was the model prisoner.”

__

“Good … I have something to give her and then we’re out of here. Wang wants to see us too when we’re finished here.”

__

“Great … perhaps he has another job for us to do to see if we have the potential to be triad members?”

__

“I don’t know, but that sounds possible,” Stephen replied as he approached where Claire sat.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Hearing the voice of the other man return Claire’s eyes opened when she heard Stephen Bonnet enter the room.

__

“Why am I here?” she asked again realising that he was the more dominant of the two. But Bonnet did not answer. This man had a ruthlessness about him that was missing in the young man who had approached her in the street asking for directions.

__

_That young man who was so polite when he asked for directions seemed out of place working for the triad. Perhaps he’d been roped into it by his friend? Either way she may be able to appeal to him rather than the other._

__

Turning her head Claire spoke to him. "Do you know why I’m here?”

__

William looked at her bruised face now beginning to blacken where she had been hit. He saw a sallow, broken woman defenceless and trapped. He was about to open his mouth to respond to her question when he noticed Stephen glaring at him not to answer. He turned away rather than respond to her question.

__

Her eyes darted back to his accomplice’s steely face and Claire knew that she would not get any answers from her kidnappers. She was trapped.

__

Approaching the bed Stephen Bonnet reached out to touch her. Claire tried to fight him off but he was too strong. The loss of blood to her shoulder had weakened her; nevertheless, she still put up a fight and rolled away from his grasp. Grabbing her arm, though, he dug his fingers into her flesh and she felt something tightening around her arm. Opening her weary eyes Claire realised that a tourniquet had been set in place. Bonnet then drew out a syringe, taped its side and expelled any air within the cylinder. Quickly finding her vein he injected the needle into her arm and slowly eased the syringe’s contents into her blood stream.

__

"What are you … ggg…iv…ing mmeee?” Claire asked realising that her voice had begun to slur.

__

“This will make you feel better then when you wake up, you’ll feel as good as new.”

__

Almost immediately, Claire began to feel the effects of the drug. A light headedness overcame her and she began to feel drowsy. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes rolled back into her head. Suddenly, she fell back on the bed in unconsciousness.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Stephen Bonnet placed his fingers to the pulse in her neck and checked that Claire was really in an unconscious sleep. He turned to William, “Let’s go … Wang Yu is waiting for us.”

__

“Okay … Will she be all right Stephen?”

__

“That’s not our concern … but I would say it will be a while before she comes out of her induced coma.”

__

An apprehensive look crossed over William Ransom’s face but he quickly hid his reaction from Stephen knowing that he would not be happy at his reticence.

__

_Even though he had shot her … it had been a knee jerk reaction to protect his friend. Stephen seemed to be revelling in the cruelty he’d shown towards the woman and it worried him. He didn’t know if he could go through with their initiation to join the Rising Dragons. He didn’t feel he had it in him to do what may be required of him. Kidnapping the woman had been the easy part. Hurting her was another matter entirely. When he’d been approached to join the triad, he thought it would be a lot of fun … but how wrong he’d been. This was not some university prank … this was the real world … and he wasn’t sure he wanted any part of it. Stephen on the other hand had embraced it with both hands. He seemed to be revelling in the cruelty and the power trip he had over the woman. There was something about Stephen Bonnet that worried him when he behaved like he had just done._

____

_Was there more to his personality than he was now beginning to see? They had been friends ever since teaming up at university and they’d been through a lot together. Being initiated into the triad was one other thing they’d done together … but where would it lead them?_

____

_Their future was uncertain and totally unpredictable now that they had become involved with the Rising Dragons._

__

William Ransom was a worried young man.

__


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser is summoned to the Perch to explain why he has returned to Section One and informs Operations that Claire has been kidnapped. Dougal Mackenzie is unsympathetic and tells Jamie to forget about going after her. When Operations refuses any help, Jamie calls in a marker owed to him.

**CHAPTER 83**

James Fraser hastened down across the common area towards the perch as ordered. He knew what he would need to say when Operations asked what he was doing back at Section One and why he hadn’t let them know that the Jonathon Randall mission had been aborted. Casting a quick glance up, he could see Dougal Mackenzie’s ominous face looming above him peering through the glass windows jutting out the front wall of the perch. Operations was not happy to see him back and judging by his expression he had questions that needed answers. 

At the top of the stairs, Jamie’s face became stoic as his patented blank stare crossed his features. He quickly but quietly entered the perch as was his style and stood waiting for his leader to acknowledge his presence.

“Ye wanted to see me?" 

Knowing that his Level 5 operative had entered, Operations quickly turned at the sound of his voice snarling, "Yes. Come in!” Then without any preamble he cut straight to the chase. “What are you doing back at Section Fraser?”

“Claire’s been kidnapped. She’s off the board.”

Dougal Mackenzie raised an eyebrow in shock. “What?” was his flabbergasted reply.

“She failed to rendezvous before the Jonathon Randall mission and there was no trace of her at her apartment.”

“None?”

“No … Claire has been compromised.” Jamie’s succinct statement was all that needed to be said.

Nodding his head in disbelief at James Fraser’s response, Operations moved away from the ledge he had been sitting on and came up closer to where his Level 5 operative stood.

“Then she can’t be found?" 

He studied James Fraser’s face. 

_The younger man never showed any sign of his true emotions, he always kept them well hidden from all at Section. The enigmatic man was after all their best cold operative but if what he had said was true, then he knew he had to be concerned. Claire was after all his material … their bond was very strong. It was only natural that Jamie would feel responsible for her disappearance and possible incarceration. Despite everything he wasn’t unaware of the fact that James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp had grown much closer lately because of the Rising Dragons’ mission. It had been lengthy. They had endured many obstacles along the way but had prevailed for the Section and they’d been very successful thus far._

_Conceding a point in Jamie’s favour, he acknowledged that he envied his Level 5 operative his ability to stay calm, even in the worst situations. But Section was not at the beck and call of one operative no matter how good. He couldn’t make allowances for Fraser, as everyone, … including himself … were dispensable. There was no way that he could sanction a rescue mission for Claire despite what Jamie would say and he anticipated his Level 5 operative’s next words._

"Not without Section’s help.” Operations was validated in his thoughts when James Fraser replied. 

“Do you have any knowledge where she might be or who has kidnapped her?”

“Not anything tangible.” Jamie watched for any reaction to his statement from his superior but when none was forthcoming, he continued, “Just some vague suspicions but nothing concrete yet.”

“You must have some idea … surely?”

“I would say it’s someone connected with the Rising Dragons,” was his laconic evaluation as to Claire’s entrapment.

Operations was pragmatic in his reply knowing that his level 5 operative had more than likely stated the obvious. "Yes … you’re probably right … but if you’re wrong?”

"They have Claire.” Jamie stated emphatically standing with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. “I’m certain of it … anyone else doesna make sense.”

“Do you think Inspector Ng was responsible?”

“We’ll never know.” Uttering these words forced a lump to his throat. 

_If only he had asked more questions and demanded answers of the target under interrogation then maybe he may have been able to avoid this very scenario that he was now faced with. His Claire was missing and they had no clues on where to find her and he just knew that Operations would be recalcitrant and disallow any help from Section._

“Yes, that’s unfortunate … but perhaps the kidnappers wish to distract us from our current agenda. Their suspicions have been roused by someone Jamie.”

“Claire was getting too close.”

Operations knitted his brow in concentration. “It could be anyone … even Jonathon Randall himself.”

“Yes … Someone was jittery to being exposed but that doesn’t explain why she was compromised.”

“Perhaps Inspector Ng arranged for Claire’s kidnapping without implicating others in the triad,” his superior offered as a way of making sense with who may have been responsible for her abduction. 

“That’s possible … Claire may have raised his fears given the position of authority he was in.”

“True.”

“If only we knew this was going to happen. I could have delayed his execution.”

“What’s done is done.”

Jamie remained silent while his superior absorbed what he’d just said before asking the question with the hidden undertones. “What about Claire?”

_He was correct. Fraser had certainly made a valid point about the premature cancellation of Inspector Ng._ Pacing inside the Perch thinking of what they could do Operations knew his next answer would not appease his Level 5 operative. “In the law of probability there’s a one chance in three that she’s alive or preserved. And even if she is there is only one chance in ten of rescuing her. She’ll be missed." 

James Fraser could not believe the cold words Operations was saying. "That’s it?”

“Yes, that’s it.”

“I dinna care about the odds. I’ll find her,” he avowed prepared for the consequences of his actions, knowing that Operations would not sanction this move and he would have to call in some marker. His superior’s next words confirmed his beliefs.

“No Jamie … I wish I could send you but my orders are to do nothing. Claire can take care of herself.”

Jamie pressed his point of urgency offering a suggestion. “We could set up a snap profile.”

“We’re not set up for any assault on the triad yet,” Operations conceded vetoing this proposal and testing his Level 5 Operative to the limits of his patience.

James Fraser was nothing but persistent in his arguments. “I’ll work up a profile." 

However, everything he suggested was met with a counter action in the negative. "The triad is the target, not Claire. Our best bet is to set a twelve-hour shelf.”

“Claire might be dead in 12 hours.” These words made the urgency more critical. 

“It’s the best we can do. She’ll be a great loss, but we’ll have to write her off.”

Operations’ cold, unemotional and detached words cut like a knife … _Is that all he thought … she’d be a great loss! Dougal Mackenzie was colder than he thought._

Jamie’s blank stare was firmly in place as he replied to his statement. “I see." 

Section One’s leader could only hazard a guess at what James Fraser was thinking. He was long through with trying to decipher what his best field operative would make of his words.

"You’ll be putting yourself at risk to reclaim Claire. I can’t justify that. She’s expendable … you’re not.”

_Claire Beauchamp was expendable and the sooner Jamie realised that the better. They had come too far to risk putting the Rising Dragons’ mission in jeopardy._

“You’re aware of the procedure Jamie. Did you expect we would make an exception for her?" 

"No. Is that all?” Jamie knew that Operations would not help in his search for Claire and that he would need to find another way of using Section’s facilities without his knowledge.

“Yes … and one more thing. I wouldn’t be thinking of going after her. Your mission is now listed as aborted. We consider the capture of Jonathon Randall unobtainable for the time being. When we’ve had no contact with Claire for six hours … per procedure … she’ll be listed as killed in action. Jamie, it would bode well to remember that or suffer the consequences if you disobeyed orders and tried to go after her. You know you have a job to do and you are expected to do it. Is that clear?”

Bowing his head James Fraser answered politely, "Perfectly.”

“Good.”

An aloof interest flickered in the back of Operations’ eyes as he studied his level five operative obviously waiting to see if his statement had the slightest effect on him. James Fraser remained silent and kept his face expressionless as he looked back at his superior. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dougal Mackenzie knew Jamie was not happy, but he was furious … there was no way that he could sanction his absence from Section to search for Claire. There was too much at stake. They were so close to capturing Sun Yee Lok’s inner circle that this would only be a setback to procedures. He sympathised with Jamie’s predicament but his hands were tied. Oversight wanted containment. The loss of an integral operative in the mission was a fact of Section One life. Someone died … another took their place. Someone else would step up to the mark. Jamie would just have to come to terms with the possibility that Claire had by now been killed. The mission was all that was important. There was the greater picture to look at and he would bode well to remember that. Section One was bigger than the individual and Jamie knew that. They couldn’t just lock down to search for Claire Beauchamp when they didn’t even have a trace on her. By all accounts she was off the radar. Finding her would be near impossible and even then, she may not be alive and what’s more it took time … time Section didn’t have._

_He watched the determined appearance and the ramrod straight back of James Fraser and he knew he may be in for a tumultuous ride with a recalcitrant operative on his hands. There was also another possibly. Section could very well have more than one problem on their hands if Claire had divulged their whereabouts. If Section had been compromised by her revelations to her captors then all hell would break loose._

With a darkened mood, Operations waited for who would make the next move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Jamie turned to go, Dougal stopped him. “Jamie.”

He didn’t want to hear anything else his superior had to say but he paused and turned to face him. “Aye?”

“I know how you must be feeling but you’ll have to get over it.”

With a totally impassive and deliberately cold look on his face, James Fraser merely stared at Operations without saying a word as if his statement had no effect on him whatsoever. But his words had been callous and Jamie refused to let Operations have the satisfaction of seeing that he was indeed stunned by his announcement. It took every ounce of his fortitude to keep the disbelief from his voice and face. He stared at his superior blankly his eyes registering no emotion at all.

Although Section One’s leader saw a stoic James Fraser; Operations was not privy to the thoughts that repeated over and over in his head … _Damn you to hell Dougal Mackenzie!_

_His Level 5 operative’s demeanour also made him nervous. He knew by Jamie’s stance that he was thinking of his options in the face of adversity. Fraser would need to be watched … it was highly possible that he would disobey orders. He hated that façade of the blank stare he always put on his face. He hated never being able to read what he was thinking. It was a form of insubordination as far as he was concerned and put him at a disadvantage._

Deciding then not to say what he was going to; Operations dismissed his operative offhandedly. “If you have to grieve for her then do it on your own time." 

_He was conscious that Dougal Mackenzie would not willingly go along with allowing him to leave Section One to search for Claire. Yet he had no choice. Operations had seen to that … He’d left him with few options and he would do what had to be done regardless of what he had said. There was still an ace up his sleeve that he hadn’t used yet._ "Ye owe me fifteen days … For helping yer friend.” Jamie quantified tersely.

_So, it had come to this then. His Level 5 Operative had called in his marker as he knew he would one day. Obviously today was that day._ “Yes, I did promise you that,” Operations stated glaring at his operative with a contemptuous look.

“I’d like to take them now.”

The two men shared a look. Operations knew that this time his Level 5 operative had the upper hand. “All right Fraser. You do what you’ve got to do but you’re on your own. If I find out you employed any Section resources or put a drain on our manpower, I will act accordingly.”

“I understand.”

“You may go. I believe our business is finished here.”

Section One’s elite operative nodded briefly turned on his heel and walked away towards the door as his eyes darkened with the fury he felt towards his leader.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser was livid.

Without looking back he climbed down the stairs of the perch leaving Operations behind to dwell on his ultimatum. Whenever he came to the perch, Jamie knew that there was always a hidden agenda where his leader was concerned. Anticipating Operations’ disposition over the years in Section One had taught him that anything was possible, nothing was predictable and to expect the worst especially if it involved Claire. Today was no exception. He had virtually wiped her off as being of no consequence. It had been difficult to keep his emotionless demeanour in his presence when all he wanted to do was pummel Operations for his lack of compassion. His clinical summation of Claire’s demise was coldheartedly given with not an iota of concern or help.

_Damn him … damn Section too …_ Jamie knew he would go against his orders and suffer the consequences later.

He headed directly to his office seething at Operations’ blatant disregard for Claire’s welfare. But that was nothing unusual. The man had no compassion for either of them.

_“I know how you must be feeling” … Bullshit! He knew nothing of how he was feeling. “You’ll have to get over it.”_ Jamie knew he would never get over it. He never did and anytime that Claire was in danger a little more of him died inside until she was safe again. 

Buttoning his jacket James Fraser walked briskly through the common area, a man on a mission. With eyes fixed and determination written all over his face, he looked straight ahead looking at no one as his footfalls seemed to echo in the quietness of the area. There were now only a few operatives on duty as most had gone home since he’d arrived. Comm. was nearly deserted. Surreptitiously he looked up to see Fergus still at his computer. Jamie nodded at him then turned continuing on his way. The young techie nodded his head back in understanding but judging by his behaviour Jamie knew Fergus hadn’t been able to pinpoint a location for his Claire. Closing his eyes deep in thought and some despondency, he knew he would need to review their files on the mission to see if there was something, he might have missed … any clue that could lead to knowing where Claire was being held.

_He would not let his emotions cloud his judgement … he had a clear vision and purpose of what he would do, but he knew he would need his wits about him if he was to find his Sassenach and bring her back._

More determined than ever, Jamie rounded the corner then disappeared into the corridor that led to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Operations leaned out over the perch and stood for a long time looking out over Systems and Comm. He watched as those operatives still on duty scurried about carrying out their assignments until the area was practically deserted. Watching from above with narrowed eyes, Dougal Mackenzie glowered down from the perch. He looked across the Common Area watching the retreating back of James Fraser as his Level 5 operative crossed the floor below on his way to his own office.

With a scowl on his face, he darkened the perch windows to match the mood he was in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Murtagh Fitzgibbons was still in Munitions. He never liked to miss out on anything going on and was just hanging around to see what was happening. When he’d come out of his supply room, he had seen Jamie come into Section and knew he was a little off kilter tonight. He didn’t appear to be quite himself and he could only hazard a guess as to why. He’d noticed that Jamie had crept up on Fergus and they’d had their heads together for quite some time before Operations had ordered him to the perch. Since Jamie had only just been in Section earlier tonight for Inspector Ng’s interrogation and now, he was back again … and without Claire once more … could only mean one thing.

He felt it in his old bones, something was very wrong this time. 

Then when he’d seen the level 5 operative make his way to the perch, Murtagh had peered up into Operations’ office, trying to see if he could tell whether there was trouble brewing. Obviously, whatever conversation had ensued between the two, something was said that didn’t sit well with James Fraser. The munitions expert glanced up again and saw Operations standing there just looking down at comm. and now Jamie had a thunderous look on his face … and something else that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. The usual Mr Cool looked anything but tonight. Swallowing a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Murtagh just knew something had happened to his Sugar.

He watched as Jamie passed through Comm. before leaving his station to make haste over towards Fergus Claudel. Something had been going down between the two of them and with Operations. His curiosity was peaked and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was getting late. Section had a deserted air to it except for Comm. where Fergus was racing around trying to do three things at once. Murtagh hurried over to see his friend and found him in an uncustomary dither. Fergus looked frazzled and at a loss to know what to do.

“Hey, Amigo … everything OK with you? You seem distracted. Is something on your mind?”

Fergus showed a noticeable displeasure at being disturbed even if it was by his good buddy. His head shot up from the computer.

“What do you want Murtagh? … I’m rather busy.”

“I can see that.”

Paying no real attention to his friend’s reply and angry at himself, Fergus raised his voice in frustration as his computer was not forthcoming with what he wanted. “You idiot piece of worthless shit! Don’t give me that crap again!”

Murtagh was shocked by his outburst. “Fergus what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“Sorry Murtagh but I’m having some difficulty here.”

“Yeah … You don’t say. It might help to talk about it.”

“Talking won’t help.”

He knew there was something seriously wrong with his young friend. Fergus was never like this. “If you change your mind, I’m here. Perhaps I can help?”

“Thank you … but this is something I need to carry out myself.”

Still Murtagh persisted in his questioning of his friend for an answer. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?”

Realising that Murtagh should know, Fergus solemnly replied looking him in the eye. “Yeah … there’s one thing …”

“What?”

“You can pray.”

Taken aback by his reply Murtagh pondered the significance of it, but replied flippantly. “O-kay … I can do that! … Why?”

Tiredly, Fergus removed his glasses, and sat staring at his monitor. Green walls of place names scrolled all over the screen in a never-ending progression. Looking up at the monitor mounted above him, it showed the same images. The young computer whiz numbly stared at the screen, unable to get a handle on the haywire way the place names were crisscrossing the screen. Restlessly he rubbed his hand over his head knowing he needed a different perspective on what he was seeing. He stared off into space and closed his eyes. Hopefully when he opened them again, he would be able to make sense out of what was happening. They needed a fix on Claire for without one they had little hope of finding her alive. To add to their troubles, her Comm. unit wasn’t functioning as well. They were in a dire situation. Fergus stared up at the ceiling hoping for some divine intervention. Then he focused back on the screen hoping that miraculously things had changed. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he thought of another way to attack the situation.

Murtagh Fitzgibbons watched Fergus’ manner closely. “Something’s wrong … what is it … are you in abeyance?”

“No.”

“Well what’s got you all tied up in knots?”

He hesitated a moment, then confided in his sage friend. “Claire’s been kidnapped and I can’t find a location on her.”

His reply stopped Murtagh in his tracks. “Whoa! … What? … By whom?” He faltered taken back … then the implications of Fergus’ words suddenly hit home. “Www…what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know … I’ve tried everything I can think of and I’ve come up empty handed.”

“What about her clock frequency and her implanted caesium crystal?”

“We already tried those.” He gave Murtagh a pessimistic look. “I’ve tried them a hundred different ways and still nothing.”

“I thought you had all the answers amigo.”

“I wish I did … but this time I don’t.”

He watched as the spark completely went out of his buddy’s eyes to be replaced by misery and fear of what might happen next. Suddenly remembering something else, Murtagh grasped at the last straw. “There is one other thing.”

“What?” Fergus asked with a renewed spark in his eyes.

“Claire has a tracker in her shoes … but unless she activates it herself …” His voice trailed off, “…. we have no way of locating her.”

“Does she know that she has one there?”

“No … Operations thought it wasn’t necessary to tell her … and I didn’t say anything …” The munitions expert’s voice was laced with regret realising the consequences of his actions.

Discouraged again, Fergus appealed for his friend’s wise counsel and support. “Murtagh, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything … just name it.”

“Come with me to Jamie’s office.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks, Murtagh … I don’t think I could face Jamie alone with what I have to tell him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser had spent the last thirty minutes going over any possibility he could think of to help find a clue as to Claire’s whereabouts or to the identity of her kidnappers. It was thoughts of the woman he loved more than anything that gave him the dogged determination to leave no stone upturned. He’d gone over the mission tapes with a fine-tooth comb and now he was previewing the security tapes from her apartment’s parking area. He would find Claire … something would jump out at him soon.

“I will find you mo ghràidh,” he whispered out loud frantically as his fingers raced across his keyboard checking and cross checking anything and everything that may be a lead to her whereabouts. He would not rest until he found something no matter how insignificant. He just needed one clue to work on.

“I promise mo nighean donn. I will leave no stone upturned until I know where you are and who has taken you. If I must endure this anguish without you, then that is my punishment which I have earned for my crimes over the years at Section. For I have lied, and killed; betrayed and broken trust. But rest assured my love, I am coming for you. Do not give up hope for I shall prevail. In this I promise you.”

His voice dropped until it was nearly inaudible. “There is but one thing that shall lie in the balance. When I stand before God, I will have one thing to say, to weigh against the rest for the man I once was. Lord, ye gave me a rare woman, and God! I loved her well.”

James Fraser looked at the screen then closed his eyes.

That’s how they found him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knocking twice Fergus Claudel and Murtagh Fitzgibbons both walked into Jamie’s office and saw him sitting very still in his chair but he spoke before they had finished entering the room.

“What have ye got Fergus? Have ye got a location?”

Before answering, he glanced toward Murtagh for some Dutch courage. “I’m so sorry Jamie… but I’ve come up empty handed.”

“Have you found anything Jamie? Have you found Sugar?” Murtagh enquired, knowing that this man above all would be able to find something no matter how insignificant it may appear to others, but to James Fraser it would be a lead as to where Claire might be. His intuition was uncanny. If anybody could find a clue to her whereabouts then it would be him.

When he heard Murtagh speak Jamie opened his eyes, looked up and faced the two men. “I’m working on it now.” 

“Do you have anything to go on?”

“Maybe … I’ve gone over the surveillance tape from Claire’s apartment building and we just may have a lead.”

Fitzgibbons gave a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

“What can we do? What do you need Jamie?” they both asked simultaneously.

“I need a Dynamic Management View trace.”

“Can do … but not here. I need my computer. I’ll splice off the network and stick a node terminal on the line. No one will even know we were there.”

“Good.”

“Yep … leave it with me.”

Fergus got up to leave and motioned for Jamie and Murtagh to follow him.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh and Fergus both offer their assistance to search for Claire. Meanwhile she is just beginning to realise who her captors are when she meets one in particular. Jamie’s search for her comes up empty handed until he looks at surveillance tape from her apartment building. He asks Fergus to help him trace the number plate of the car in the car park and they find the name of one of the kidnappers and a possible location. On leaving Section Jamie picks up a bag of tricks from Murtagh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lovely readers,
> 
> Just letting you all know that I have adjusted the correct chapter sequence and have deleted the two messages that I left in regards to being unable to post for a while as I had broken my arm..
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your support of my story.
> 
> Kind regards sablelab.

**CHAPTER 84**

Once the three men left James Fraser’s office, Murtagh Fitzgibbons returned to Munitions to ready a bag of tricks which he knew Jamie would eventually need when he left Section to search for Claire, while Fergus and Jamie headed back to his computer station in Systems. Glancing up at the Perch each man noticed that it was still in darkness but they knew they may only have a very short window of opportunity to search the surveillance tape of Claire’s underground parking lot. Fergus worked quickly and concentrated on the task at hand, knowing that at any moment, Operations could illuminate the perch and see him with Jamie. If Madeline was still in Section she too could pass through comm., and would want to know what they were doing.

Hence time was of the essence especially given the directive for Jamie not to use any equipment or personnel from Section in his search for Claire. Expeditiously, Fergus brought up the images from the surveillance tape and the two men scrutinized the screen.

“That’s good there,” Jamie pointed out at an image on the computer screen.

“I can enlarge and enhance,” Fergus replied as he set to work with the image Jamie had identified as something of interest.

With deft fingers he did just that and brought up a clearer view of the license plate of a black car seen cruising into the parking lot and which had parked close to the entrance. Fergus highlighted several images from the car until a number plate could be clearly identified. Now they were getting somewhere, and Jamie was positive that this may be the breakthrough that he needed in finding his Claire.

"That’s good.”

"Now all we’ve got to do is run this though the Department of Motor Vehicles database.”

Jamie tapped his fingers on his thigh. Time was crucial and he gave Fergus a short window to find who may be the owner of this vehicle. “Half an hour?”

“You got it,” Fergus replied as he set the wheels in motion, happy that finally they may have something to go on.

**Meanwhile where Claire is …**

_Was it still night or was it morning yet?_

Claire Beauchamp had no idea of how long she’d been imprisoned in this room although she knew that she had slept. Slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced around at her surroundings. Nothing was familiar and she had no idea where she was. Claire was a little woozy despite having slept for a while and she felt herself returning to consciousness as the drug Stephen Bonnet had used on her was showing signs of wearing off. She was still lying on the bed but under the covers this time obviously meaning that someone had been in the room when she’d been unconscious. Moving her hands Claire noticed that the handcuffs had been removed. However, although her hands were free her wrists had some metal device strapped to them. As she tried to sit up, she winced in pain as the wound on her shoulder throbbed. Raising her hand, Claire touched it and to her surprise found that someone had placed a gauze bandage to where the bullet had grazed her shoulder. She vaguely remembered the man in charge saying that a woman named Kai-lin would attend to her wound when she arrived. Obviously, she had done her job as ordered. 

She tried to sit up but was still weak from whatever drug Stephen had injected. Claire closed her eyes and waited. Eventually someone would be back to check up on her sooner or later and then she may learn more about who her captors were and why they had kidnapped her.

As she’d anticipated, it wasn’t too long before the door to the room opened and she heard the footsteps of a person enter. Feigning sleep, she waited and listened for the person to speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A female stood just inside the door and looked at Claire Beauchamp for any lingering signs of the sedative Stephen had administered. There appeared to be none but she wouldn’t know for certain until their hostage was lucid. Stephen Bonnet and William Ransom had done a marvellous job in kidnapping her. They had been well compensated for their efforts but the two men had served their purpose and were no longer needed here. Their initiation into the triad was complete but they could take it from here with their prisoner. Stephen and William been told to lie low for a few weeks until all this blew over or until such time as they were needed again, and if they did so, their fee would be doubled. It didn’t take too much persuading for the two men to agree to the terms of their agreement. However, as a precaution she would suggest that Claire be moved from this location to another within 24 hours so as to cover their tracks if someone came looking for her as she guessed they would.

The woman’s mind turned only to one man who might indeed try to find her, Claire’s friend James Fraser. He was someone that the triad needed to watch. This man was an enigma and was connected to Claire in ways that they wanted to find out more about. Was there a connection between the two of them and did this have any impact on what had befallen the triad over the past few months? There were many questions they needed answers for and Claire Beauchamp undoubtedly held the answers they sought … but all in good time. 

Closing the door behind her, the unseen woman entered before speaking. “Good morning … How are you feeling?" 

At the sound of her voice Claire managed to lift her head and turned her face towards her. She stared at the person who had come into the room certainly not expecting to see this woman standing in front of her.

"You!” She exclaimed in surprise struggling to sit up in the bed. 

“Yes … it’s me. Welcome back. I hope your shoulder is feeling better.”

Claire ignored the sentiment. “Why am I here? Who are you?”

“But you know who I am,” she replied with a supercilious response.

“Do I? … I don’t think I know you at all. Is that really you or an alias you’re using?”

When no answer was forthcoming Claire persisted. “What kind of game are you playing?”

The woman’s emotionless, brown eyes held her captive’s gaze asserting her dominance over Claire Beauchamp. “This is no game. I thought you would be aware of that.”

“What do you want from me?”

“All in good time Claire. Get some rest and we’ll talk later. I will have Anna bring you something to eat … then we’ll talk in the morning.”

As she turned to leave the woman turned back to face her once more. “Oh, and by the way … I wouldn’t try anything if I were you. You are under 24-hour surveillance. Understand?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good … I’m glad we have got that out of the way. We understand each other perfectly.”

“Yes … perfectly.” Claire mumbled under her breath as she watched her new friend and neighbour Karen Yee exit the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Jamie had been right all along. Karen really was the enemy and now she had her under her control. How many times had he warned her to be cautious of her neighbour and she had gone with her gut instincts and believed that she was not someone to worry about? She should have trusted his judgement. Where were they holding her and what were they going to do with her? How would she be able to get a message through to Jamie as to where she was?_

_Now she was in a quandary as to what she could do. As she lay in the bed, she knew she had few if any choices of escape at the moment. She knew that she would have to play a waiting game as to what were Karen’s intentions. Glancing around the room, her eyes searched for the surveillance devices that were located in the room. She spotted one in each corner and another was trained on the door._

Determinedly Claire tried to sit up straighter but was still weak from the sedative that she’d been given and slumped back against the covers. With furrowed brows in concentration, she tried to contact Section once again but there was still nothing.

_No static … nothing. Although her comm. unit was inoperative, she would not despair. She would soon have her strength back and the sooner the better if she was to attempt any escape. Hence staying focused was essential. She knew she would think of something and when she did, hopefully it would lead to Jamie finding just where they were holding her captive._

Claire closed her eyes, but in her mind, she was planning a course of action if an opportunity were to arise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside the room Karen and her boyfriend Andy Ma watched her behaviour and judging by the look on Claire’s face they knew that whatever information she knew on the Rising Dragons would not be divulged willingly. They cast a look at each other, with the knowledge that they may have to use force to extract what she knew about the triad.

“Watch her Andy and if anything happens let me know immediately. I need to contact our illustrious leader.”

**Meanwhile back at Section One …**

Gathering his thoughts Fergus Claudel put his glasses back on, then immediately set about running the photograph of the license plate of the black car taken from Claire’s parking lot through the Department of Motor Vehicles’ database. Jamie had given him a half an hour window to come up with something concrete to go on and he didn’t want to let him down after failing to find something on Claire’s whereabouts. Fergus sat back once he had finished typing in the commands and waited for all the data to be processed, quietly praying for a quick resolution. Impatiently he tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for Intel to appear. 

Suddenly Fergus’ face showed the usual look he got when he was about to solve a complex puzzle. He peered at the screen blinking as he read the monitor.

**DATA COMPLETE … MATCH FOUND.**

"Yes!!!!!” he whooped out loud. Finally, Jamie would have a clue as to where to start looking for Claire. He was rapt.

Hitting the print icon on his computer, Fergus waited for the data to print out. Retrieving the copies, he leapt up from his seat with a sense of triumph and made his way to Jamie’s office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unable to contain his excitement Fergus rapped quickly on his door and entered before the level 5 operative could reply to his knock.

“I got it. I ran a satellite survey on the four most likely I told you about and look here. That’s the same car you were looking at in those security tapes.”

Jamie was elated with this news but his answer was measured for he didn’t want to show too much emotion in front of the young techie. “You have an address?”

“I’ve got more than an address… Look at this!”

He placed the printouts on Jamie’s desk and enthusiastically continued as Jamie studied the pictures in front of him. Fergus pointed at one picture in particular. “I thought that maybe I could pick up on some faces for you. I couldn’t get much more than the top of the head on this little guy here … but this other man … just as he looks up … here.”

Jamie scrutinized the photograph Fergus showed him.

“I ran an indent scan on the guy and put his photo through every disclosure in the system. His name is William Ransom.”

Jamie studied the picture and the young man’s face peering back at him. So, this was one of his Claire s abductors. He would never forget that face and he would never forgive if he had harmed his Claire in any way.

“Any Intel on him?”

"We have him listed in our database as a possible recruit to the Rising Dragons. I thought you might want to know. The address is his in Kowloon Tong.”

“Thank ye Fergus.”

“Anytime.”

At last they had something concrete to work on. Fergus had come through for him, now all that was left was to find this William Ransom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Murtagh knew that Jamie would undoubtedly go on mandatory refusal if he was convinced that the mission has been compromised and that communications with Section could not be trusted until Claire was found, and he quickly returned to Munitions to gather together the equipment and weapons that he thought he would need. There were no other options open to him for Operations and Madeline would surely veto any attempt to rescue her using Section’s resources. James Fraser however, was resourceful … very resourceful and there was always a way around the protocols of Section One for their formidable cold operative. Jamie would move heaven and earth to find Claire and with his amigo and his help, they would thwart any obstacles that their leaders might place in his way. 

The weapons’ expert put together an eclectic selection of martial arts weaponry and firearms that Jamie could utilise. Murtagh knew just how dangerous triads could be, hence if Jamie had their weaponry of choice, he would be well equipped to deal with them if needs be. Furthermore, he’d included a few bits and pieces that he had picked up during the Vietnam War and had modified to suit his own design. He had cunningly also made sure that Operations would not be able to find any discrepancies on his weapons’ inventory if he wanted to check it. Murtagh knew he had to cover his tracks well and had made sure that any removal of arsenal in his armoury, especially the items he had procured for Jamie’s use, had been accounted for. Having been in this caper for years he knew the ropes backwards and forwards.

 _This old boy still has some tricks up his sleeve that Jamie would be able to utilise,_ he thought brazenly to himself. The craggy old hippie smiled at his ingenious skulduggery. He placed the items in a bag as he prided himself on his ingenuity.

Knowing that Fergus would hopefully have found something on Claire’s whereabouts for Jamie by now, he then waited for the Level 5’s arrival before he left Section One. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Murtagh didn’t have to wait long, for when he next looked up, he saw the imposing figure of James Fraser make his way over to his station. He looked like he had much on his mind, but he also noticed that Jamie looked single-minded. Fergus had obviously found out something. If not, he would still be in his office instead of leaving Section One.

The formidable operative’s commanding physique soon approached his station and Murtagh ushered him into the back of his storeroom where they wouldn’t be observed.

Handing him a mini disc Jamie announced, “I need everything on here.”

Looking at the list, Murtagh gave a wry smile at having anticipated what Jamie would require for his recovery mission to find Claire and he gave himself a little pat on the back. “I’ve already put together hardware I think you will need.”

The two men shared a look as Murtagh handed over a PDA listing the inventory he’d drawn up of the cache of equipment for his use. Jamie quickly read what he had collected.

“This isn’t profile,” he stated glancing at the munitions’ expert.

Speaking in a low voice, so that his conversation would not echo or be overheard he replied brazenly, “I know … Check it out.”

Murtagh watched as Jamie ran his eyes over the equipment watching for a reaction from him.

“Ye thought of everything … But it’s going to take time to put this together. It’s time we don’t have.”

Murtagh Fitzgibbons was bursting with pride and he couldn’t contain his enthusiasm when he responded. If his little bag of tricks could help Jamie in finding his Sugar, he had done his best job. “It’s already been taken care of. There are also a couple of trackers that might be useful.”

James Fraser was grateful that the weapons’ professional had placed at his disposal equipment for any contingency. "Thank ye Murtagh.”

"You really think she’s still alive?”

Looking up briefly before returning his gaze back to the PDA Jamie’s answer was a categorical, “Aye.”

“You think or you wanna think?” Murtagh asked handing over a small Glock revolver to add to his gear. “Did Fergus find out any Intel?”

“We have a position of a triad identity.”

“That’s good … You know you’ve got enough to go to Operations on this Jamie. You’ve got a location and you have ID a Rising Dragons’ member as one of her kidnappers. If Claire is in that house and if she’s still alive, he might reconsider.”

Jamie examined the array of equipment Murtagh had assembled while chambering a clip into the gun he was holding and checking the sight. His answer was terse. "He won’t.“

"You don’t know what you’re walking into. This is a Rising Dragons’ operation … you might find a very big welcoming committee.”

Jamie’s expression remained blank. He darted a look at Murtagh, before gazing back down at the gun he was checking. “I’ll get her out,” he emphatically stated leaving Murtagh with no doubt in his mind as to James Fraser’s intentions.

“You know we’ll be here if you need us.”

“Thank ye Murtagh,” he nodded as he accepted the bag of equipment he had gathered up and organised.

Resolute, James Fraser turned and strode purposefully from Munitions and made his way to exit Section. Murtagh Fitzgibbons watched the demeanour of an unwavering man on a mission to find his woman and whoever held her captive. Watching Jamie’s ramrod, cold deportment and the determination in his stride, Murtagh knew he wouldn’t like to be in their shoes when Jamie found her captors. He would take no prisoners. If they’d hurt Claire in any way shape or form, he certainly wouldn’t want to be the one on the receiving end of the cold operative’s wrath when he discovered who had kidnapped her. He would be ruthless in his retaliation and would leave no stone upturned where it concerned Claire’s safety.

_God help them … for nothing would save them from James Fraser when he caught up with her captors._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie strode towards egress and entered the elevator that would take him up to the hustle and bustle of a city waking to a new day. He’d lost time of how long he’d spent in Section One. All he knew was that it was time productively spent but was also time Claire’s captors had in holding her prisoner. She had been missing for at least twelve hours now, and the time that had elapsed could be telling to her welfare. His thoughts gutted his mind with the worst-case scenario and strayed to the one thing he was trying to avoid thinking about.

_His Claire could be anywhere by now. Was she all right? Had she been injured or was she suffering? Was she even alive? She could be long dead by now. No!!! That scenario was not worth thinking about. Claire was well trained and would be able to ascertain the situation and not do anything stupid or antagonise her captors. With Fergus’s help they had a name and a place where one of her kidnappers lived. He would start his search for Claire with him. He had to think positively that she was at this person’s address._

With that thought foremost in his mind, Jamie hoped that he had not given her kidnappers too much time to disappear to where they couldn’t be found. If that happened, he didn’t know what he would do. However, he felt confident enough that he hadn’t given them too much time and that he wasn’t far behind them. 

_I want her to be strong and unresponsive. Only then will she be safe._

He stopped and shrugged. There was no need for him to point out the fact that whoever held her captive from the Rising Dragons would have no hesitancy in killing her if they thought it was best for the triad. _Would she be able to cope with their interviewing techniques and what if they … God forbid … tortured her for information?_

Taking a deep breath, Jamie ordered himself to stop thinking like that. He needed to stop these thoughts going through his head. He needed to stay resolute and not be swayed by thoughts of “what if?” Claire needed him to retain his level headedness if she was to survive but that was easier said than done.

_His Sassenach was not afraid to die. She wouldn’t break just because her life was threatened. She wouldn’t give away any Intel. She was strong. He had to be strong too._

However much he tried Jamie’s mind was preoccupied with his thoughts of her.

Every one of his musings cut deep into his soul. Her image formed in his mind’s eye … of Claire’s smiling face, her voice and laughter like a siren’s song … the woman of his desire … the one who drew him in … the one who made living a necessity. The woman he loved. Each thought felt like a knife driving into his chest though. The very person he cared most about was in danger and he felt helpless because he didn’t know exactly where she was but Claire was his everything and he would find her. 

Exiting into the breaking light of a new day James Fraser was armed with vital information that he could waste no time in checking. Tossing the bag Murtagh had given him into the back of the SUV, he swiftly wheeled the car out onto the highway on his way back to Hong Kong. When he had time, he would check the contents of the bag, but judging by what he had inspected in Munitions, Murtagh Fitzgibbons had packed his mission suit amongst other things and seen to it that he was well prepared for any situation.

Time now was of the essence. With steely determination etched across his face, James Fraser pressed his foot to the mettle and accelerated hard with a mantra coursing through his mind.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser goes on Mandatory Refusal until he discovers Claire’s whereabouts and he returns to Hong Kong to track down one of the kidnappers. However, when this William Ransom is not at the address Fergus gave him, Jamie checks with the university he is a student at for a current address. During this time Sun Yee Lok hears Intel about Claire Beauchamp and when Fergus Claudel is called into Madeline’s office, he is wary of why.

**CHAPTER 85**

It was very late; in fact, Fergus was really not sure if it was morning or still night. He was tired and was ready for the comfort of his bed safe in the knowledge that he had done something good. He’d left Jamie’s office not so long ago well pleased with himself that he had finally been able to help him with a name and his possible location from where to start looking for Claire. Although it wasn’t much to go on, at least Jamie had something concrete to build on now that he’d left Section One. Also knowing the determination of the man, Fergus knew it wouldn’t be too long until he found her.

However, as he was returning to his quarters Fergus was unexpectedly summoned to Madeline’s office. The sound of her voice sent a shiver down his spine and sent a myriad of thoughts through his mind. _Why would she be asking for him at this late hour? They’d been careful not to arouse suspicion and the perch had been dark so there was no reason that he could think of that might incriminate him in Jamie’s quest to find Claire._

Although his ever over active mind rationalised that Madeline must need something else, Fergus was still in trepidation of what Section’s second in command really wanted and he couldn’t help but think the worst. Nevertheless, he made his way to her office and on arrival knocked and waited for her affirmation to enter. It was not long before his superior’s voice echoed the command.

“Come in Mr. Claudel." 

"You wanted to see me?” he asked as he walked over to where Madeline was sitting at her desk.

Looking at him with a expression he’d seen many times before, Fergus knew Madeline was well aware of what he had done for Jamie and her words only confirmed his suspicions.

“You utilized Section’s facilities and manpower to assist an off-profile operation.”

“I can explain … Jamie needed some information …” Fergus stammered while trying to think of a plausible reason to give Madeline as to why he’d done what he’d done.

“You know very well what I mean Mr Claudel.”

“All right, so I helped him out. It only took 10 minutes.”

“Why did you do it?”

Madeline’s steely gaze sent shivers down Fergus Claudel’s spine with her question. There was no way to avoid her scrutiny. His only course of reply was the truth. “Claire’s been kidnapped. Jamie’s trying to find a location on her. All he’s doing is helping out someone he cares for. I don’t really see the harm in that.”

“And despite the rules you believe it all comes down to how you see it?” She replied with a countenance that cut him to the quick.

“It just seems strange. Claire Beauchamp is one of ours and we need to protect her,” he replied boldly standing his ground in front of his superior.

Madeline’s look made him nervous as she continued. “Jamie was told he had to do it on his own and not use any of Section’s resources.”

“I get the point. So, what now? You’re not going to cancel me about that are you?”

“No … I’m actually quite pleased that you helped him.”

Suddenly looking up Fergus couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “You … are?” he asked incredulous that Madeline would go against Operations’ wishes.

‘Yes … If Jamie is able to locate Claire, then the quicker we can get back on track for the Rising Dragons’ mission. Section has used enough man hours and Claire is crucial to its success.”

Fergus stammered not knowing what to say or how to reply. "Ahhh … yes.”

“I know Jamie has been granted his fifteen days and won’t report in. I want you to keep me informed on his progress … if by chance he does.”

The stare Madeline gave him made Fergus jumpy, as her eyes held his waiting for his reply. Having heard her request, he was in two minds about what to tell her about the Intel they had found on one of the alleged kidnappers that could lead to Claire’s whereabouts. Deciding it was in his best interests to come clean, Fergus took a panel from his pocket and handed it to Madeline. She immediately loaded it onto her computer.

“Where did you get this?” she enquired studying the Intel on the disk.

“From the DMV database I did of the number plate of the car seen on the surveillance tape that Jamie had of Claire’s underground car park.”

Madeline looked Section’s Techie in the eye before demanding, “Tell me what you know.”

**Meanwhile …**

Sun Yee Lok sat in his office waiting for confirmation from one of his personal bodyguards Wang Yu or Karen on the success of the kidnapping of Claire Beauchamp. It had been a long time coming but her incarceration had finally been arranged and it was all thanks to brother Jiang Ng. Karen and Andy had befriended Claire as ordered and now they would be able to extract the information from her that they knew she had on the Rising Dragons. Systematically they had been keeping a dossier on her and had it not been for Jiang Ng’s intervention they may not have been able to have her in their midst as soon as they had. His suspicions had set in motion the events that had occurred, but it was with great sadness that he would not be able to partake in the interrogation of this woman. Jiang’s sad demise from a heart attack was so unexpected that it had caught them unawares. Not only had the Rising Dragons lost a fine brother, but they had now lost their hold over the police at the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau. His loss would be great and a replacement hard to find.

Had it not been for Jiang’s quick thinking, the kidnapping of Claire Beauchamp may have been postponed. There had been far too many coincidences surrounding her time in Hong Kong. The Inspector’s investigations had been leaving far too many questions unanswered and it was this that had raised his suspicions about the coincidence of her movements and the disappearance of Tony Wong and Madame Cheung in particular. Miss Beauchamp would certainly be an interesting study and the triad leader looked forward to getting to the bottom of her knowledge about the Rising Dragons.

The sound of his private line ringing was the signal that things had obviously been put in motion. This was the call he had been waiting for as he’d been expecting an update on their prisoner’s detention. Reaching for the telephone’s handset he placed it to his ear but showed no surprise when Karen’s and not Wang Yu’s voice was heard.

_“I have news …”_

“Ah Kai-lin … has it been done?”

_“Yes.”_

“Good,” Sun Yee Lok answered waiting for her to elaborate further on the state of affairs thus far.

_“It went very smoothly.”_

“Excellent … Did our recruits William Ransom and his accomplice Stephen Bonnet, have any complications in the kidnapping?”

_“No … They served the triad well.”_

“This was an initiation test for them both that Wang Yu organized, which by your own admission they have passed with flying colours. We may use their services again then.”

_“Wang advised them to lay low for a while though just in case.”_

“Wang’s a good man, I trust his judgement.”

_“So, do I … There is also no way that Andy or I can be implicated in her kidnapping if questioned because of him and … my alibi is watertight thanks to Jiang.”_

“Yes … How fortuitous that Jiang had called you in to the OCTB for questioning by his detectives. It is certainly the perfect alibi.”

Regrettably, Sun Yee Lok remembered the last conversation he’d had with the head of the Organised Crime and Triad Bureau when he had cut him off in mid conversation in regard to the nightclub incident. Jiang had wanted to tell him something and he wouldn’t let him. Thankfully Wang had informed him personally of Jiang’s recommendations about Claire Beauchamp’s kidnapping. Little did he know but it was the last thing he had organized for the triad.

It was unusual for the leader of the Rising Dragons to show any emotion but Karen heard sadness in his voice at his next words. “Our brother Jiang’s death is a great loss to us and one we will find hard to replace.”

_“That is true … That’s why there is something I need to discuss with you.”_

Sun Yee Lok was intrigued, “I’m listening.”

_“I fear that we are not safe here. I would suggest that we transfer Claire Beauchamp to a more secure location. It is too close to Hong Kong.”_

He too had anticipated this very thing and was glad that she had brought it up. “Where do you suggest?”

_“Somewhere more remote and less accessible … perhaps one of the outlying islands?”_

“Hmmm … yes … I understand. Wang will see to it.”

_“We will need to move quickly. Her male companion, James Fraser, will be making inquiries about her whereabouts shortly.”_

“We will take care of him … you take care of the woman.”

_“I will.”_

“Is that all?”

_“I do have some other concerns.”_

His voice softened, “What is troubling you Kai-lin?”

_“Claire Beauchamp will be a difficult target … I feel that we may need to use some force if we are to extract the information we need.”_

“Wang Yu, will provide everything that you need there. Knowing of his close association to me, Jiang Ng chose him personally to arrange the kidnapping of the woman and that went well. Now he will be your "Hung Kwan”. Whatever you need … just say the word and it will be done.”

_"That is good …”_

“I will also contact Jonathon … I’m sure he can be of use too.”

_“Yes … We may need his services soon when we have a new location.”_

“You have done well my daughter … very well. I am proud of you.”

_“Thank you, father.”_

**Heading back to Hong Kong …**

James Fraser had one thought on his mind as he made swift headway back towards Hong Kong … he would complete his mission to find Claire before reporting back in to Section One. He had automatically gone into mandatory refusal for this left him with few options other than to go dark for a while until he found her. He’d been given no choice in the matter as Operations had refused to allow him to use any of Section’s facilities or time to search for Claire. Then when he had called in his favour, his superior had reluctantly given him the fifteen days owing to him when backed into a corner. 

Although he’d been completely cut off from Section One by orders from Operations, there were always ways and means around his directive. Jamie knew Section back the front and could easily make his way in and out if needs be. If by some strange miracle Section heard anything from the kidnappers about Claire, Jamie knew Murtagh and Fergus would try and contact him someway or other on an undetected channel. Regardless of what Operations had ordered Jamie knew they would be there if needed for assistance. The two men would certainly make sure that Section’s leader didn’t find out if they were helping him in any way.

Madeline and Operations would not be happy if they found out he was using Section One’s resources or personnel. Although he was a master at deviation from protocol, Jamie didn’t want to implicate the two friends. Fergus and Murtagh had already helped him with a possible location but he didn’t want to put them in jeopardy any more than necessary. He would locate Claire no matter what. With a steely determination and his normal methods of persuasion, he would make sure, one way or the other that William Ransom had no choice but to give him the information he wanted on his Claire’s whereabouts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie accelerated the SUV wishing that it had wings to fly. Although he made steady progress, the time spent in travelling was an anathema to him. Expediency was a necessity at the moment and the quicker he could find Claire, the better it would be for all. Armed with the address of one of the kidnappers he made his way to the beginning of Route 1. His destination was in Waterloo Road north of Kowloon Tong and towards the Lion Rock Tunnel.

Turning at the intersection with Lai Cheung Road and Ferry Street, he drove east past Nathan Road then proceeded on to a northeast-southwest alignment through the eastern part of Yau Ma Tei. Passing by the wholesale Fruit Market, the abandoned Yaumati Theatre and the Yau Ma Tei Station of MTR, Jamie then proceeded on to Mong Kok. When he reached the intersection with Princess Margaret Road, Waterloo Road turned in a northward direction. This was the route Jamie took as it was close to the address he was seeking. He cruised along the road and soon arrived at the proposed destination of the kidnapper.

Parking the SUV a short distance from the house, James Fraser surveyed the perimeter for movement along the street. Although there was a car parked in the driveway, the house looked deserted. He watched for several minutes before approaching the door. Jamie knocked once … but there was no answer. He knocked again and waited. Yet again there was no answer so he peered in the window. What he saw was of some concern. It didn’t look like William had been at his house for some time as there seemed to be no presence of it being occupied. Jamie’s spirits were somewhat dashed. That could mean one of two things … his Claire was not here … this was not the kidnap site or William Ransom had done a runner. Either way he needed to find something in the house that would help him find where William and ultimately Claire could be found.

This was a quiet neighbourhood and few people passed by. Casting a glance up and down the street Jamie made his way around to the back of the house. Breaking the glass of the back door with his clenched, gloved fist, he leaned in and opened the door. He entered with his gun drawn. There were two plates on the table and signs that someone had eaten a meal recently. There were pots on the stove that had clearly bubbled over and the stove top was still warm.

Jamie went to the living room and quickly made his way through the house but it was unoccupied. He made his way up the stairs and searched all the rooms but alas, no one was there either. It was obvious that whoever was here recently had left in a hurry. Clothes were scattered and the bedrooms were unkempt. Regrettably the location Fergus had given him was cold, for the house was now abandoned. It looked like Jamie had just missed whoever was here but he knew he couldn’t be far behind them.

_What now? he thought. Precious time was slipping away and the longer it took to locate William Ransom the longer Claire was in captivity and the longer she was at the mercy of the Rising Dragons._

Making his way downstairs Jamie checked for any Intel that may help in locating William. He entered a small study where he found a desk littered with papers, a diary and a notice board that contained a series of papers and clippings. Rifling through them he came across an assignment paper with the insignia motto _“Sapientia et Virtus”_ … “wisdom and virtue” … the Latin motto from the prestigious City University of Hong Kong the oldest tertiary institution in Hong Kong. It was apparent that he was a university student at HKU.

Jamie declared that these words would come back to haunt William Ransom for he had neither wisdom nor virtue. This student had become involved in the dirty work of the Rising Dragons by kidnapping his Claire. He would pay the price for his association with the triad. If her kidnapping was some form of initiation into the triad, there may be other students who were involved as well. University student bodies provided opportunities for students to participate in extracurricular activities but were more renowned to be the main driving force behind the student activist movement. William Ransom, if involved in such a group, would be ripe for the picking by recruitment personnel for the Rising Dragons’ triad. His kidnapping of Claire was probably just the first step to his acceptance into the brotherhood. William had made his bed and would have to lie in it for there would be no going back if he’d been recruited by the triad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He knew what it was like to become involved in student organisations only too well. Along with some other extremist students of London University, he’d formed the radical activist group called “The Bloody Hour.” Like his fellow student activists, he was so filled with the anger of youth that they had gone too far. There was a bombing during the student protest._

Jamie could remember vividly the video of the protest and the British announcer describing the action.

_The protest didn’t start until everyone had had lunch. But then, the niceties were over … Students, and their teachers, hit London in waves, the largest in the month-long series of demonstrations … Officially, nearly 3,000 extra riot police turned out to meet them, but some said the number was double. At any rate, they and the students have played this game before. They both knew the rules …_

_It was the biggest so far of the recent student demonstrations, a national one called to protest against government plans to reform the universities. But the government has handled it so clumsily that, although the plans are deliberately vague, everyone - left and right - feels threatened. It was mostly the right who turned out today …_

_He’d been arrested during those student protests and had ‘died’ in prison … then his life had changed forever in Section One._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breaking from thoughts of his youth, Jamie systematically sought another plan of action. Perhaps William Ransom had come back to collect an assignment that was due in for assessment today to make things appear as normal as possible. The university wasn’t that far away and although it was a long shot it was something he could check out. At the moment he had few leads to go on, hence it was at the City University of Hong Kong that Jamie decided to begin his search once again. Someone would surely know William on campus and where to find him. Somebody, somewhere, knew something.

And … if he were to find William Ransom, he would surely find his accomplice too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser drove past luxurious residential houses on LaSalle and Oxford Road as he made his way to the university in Kowloon Tong. Eventually he came to the university’s main campus on Bonham Road and Pok Fu Lam Road. He drove his car along the driveway past red brick British Colonial architecture and pulled the SUV into the parking lot out the front of the administration block. Getting out of the car, he quickly climbed the stairs and entered the university offices.

One of the clerical staff saw the imposing man enter and came to the front desk. "Oh hello … Can I help you sir?”

“Hi … I am hoping that ye can help me. I’m looking for my nephew William Ransom. He’s a student here. I was wondering if ye could give me his current address.”

The woman gave Jamie a cursory glance before replying officiously. “I’m sorry sir, but I can’t give out any personal details about our students … confidentially you know.”

Showering the woman with one of his irresistible smiles Jamie asked, “Could ye make an exception this one time lass?”

Taken aback she retorted, “Excuse me?”

His eyes held hers as he wove a spell around the woman with his tale. “Ye ken… this is a family matter … My sister … his mother has just died in Scotland, and I have come to Hong Kong to tell him in person, but he didn’t know I was coming.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” the woman responded in sympathy on hearing his tale. “I’ll see what I can do but I’ll have to check with my supervisor. Could you wait a moment please?”

“Certainly …”

James Fraser watched as the woman singled out another person and spoke rapidly to them while looking in his direction once or twice. Finally, the supervisor came to the front desk. “I believe you are looking for William Ransom?”

“Aye, that’s correct.”

“He’s a fine student … I only just saw him today.”

“Ye did?”

“Yes … He handed in a due assignment and asked for a leave of absence from his studies for personal reasons.”

“Do ye ken where I can locate him? … ‘Tis most important. I’ve already checked his current address but he was nae longer there. Did he say where he could be located?”

“Under the circumstances I would refuse … but he was obviously in an agitated, distressed state. He needs his family around him at this sad time. One moment please. I’ll check if he left a forwarding address … it’s a mandatory requirement of this university.”

Nevertheless, the supervisor checked his student database and gave Jamie the address where he could be found. “Ah … there you are.”

“Thank ye.” Jamie replied taking the address from the supervisor.

“My sincere condolences. I hope you find your nephew soon.”

“Aye … so do I.”

“Something was really bothering him today. Perhaps someone has already told him about his mother’s death.”

“Perhaps … thank ye kindly for yer assistance.”

With a determined gait James Fraser quickly strode from the office hoping that the address wasn’t a bogus one and that he wasn’t chasing a red herring. He desperately needed to locate this William Ransom for his Claire’s life was at stake and the sooner he found her the better.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser tracks down William Ransom to a secret location in the woods. He also finds his accomplice Stephen Bonnet there and wrecks some havoc on the two university students. Bonnet is recalcitrant, but with Jamie’s frightening methods and intimidating persuasion, he finds out where his Claire can be found.
> 
> This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 86 (V)**

Hurriedly leaving the University grounds, Jamie steered the SUV back onto Route 1 and headed towards Lion Rock Tunnel for the new address the university supervisor had given him was located in the New Territories. The address was for a cabin situated in the woods which belonged to the family of his friend Stephen Bonnet; therefore, it was probable that this man was the accomplice in Claire’s kidnapping. Clearly William Ransom and this Stephen Bonnet had decided to lay low away from Hong Kong in the scenic hillsides and forestry plantations of Lion Rock Country Park in the Mong Fu Shek area. It was much easier for two men to disappear in this wooded, isolated area for a while rather than in the city itself where it was possible someone would know of their movements. Jamie knew that if both men were at the location then he would have a good chance of getting the Intel he needed as to Claire’s whereabouts.

Driving through the forested area he continued on for some miles until coming to an intersection which looked like two logging roads. He stopped and checked his map as to the most probable road to take where a cabin may be located, before turning the SUV down the dirt road that led towards a river. As luck would have it, it was the right decision. When he saw a cabin in the distance, Jamie killed the engine and cruised along the winding track before parking the car a discreet distance away from the cabin under the cover of foliage. Soundlessly, he got out of the vehicle so as not to alert anyone of his presence, then made his way nearer to the cabin. Hiding in the bushes, he observed the surrounding perimeter looking for any sign of life and in particular the two men who he was looking for. 

Creeping closer he could see that the cabin was indeed occupied, as smoke was filtering from the chimney. There was also a 4-wheel drive parked out the front and music was blaring from a stereo system that was at odds with the tranquillity of the locale. On high alert in case someone appeared, Jamie carefully looked around checking for anomalies but the perimeter was clear. There was no sign that William Ransom was anywhere else but inside the house. However, just as he was about to creep even further closer to the cabin, he heard the sound of a car engine. Immediately he stepped back under the cover of the undergrowth while he surveyed the area yet again particularly the route of the sound. Suddenly from the opposite direction, an all-terrain vehicle appeared at one end of another road leading to the cabin. The driver had his foot to the floor, skylarking and doing burnouts along the track. As the person driving neared the cabin, the tyres skidded in the dirt when the jeep came to a sudden halt stopping in a cloud of dust.

Jamie watched to see what would happen next.

A young man got out of the vehicle calling to the occupant of the cabin as he ran up the stairs yelling to be heard over the music. “Hey Will … You in there?” When there was no immediate answer, he called out again, this time pounding on the door to make himself heard. “Ransom! Open up … it’s me!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The music died down and another man, obviously William Ransom, came to the door, opened it and stepped outside. Jamie had a good view of the two assailants as they stood on the porch talking. He observed their interactions and body language to see if there were any weakness he could exploit.

“Hey man … how come you’re so late?” William asked with some concern in his greeting. “Did you get all the supplies we need?”

“Yeah … I’ve got enough to last us a couple of weeks.”

“That’s good … Did you remember my cigarettes?”

“Yeah … here you go,” Stephen Bonnet replied tossing the packet to his friend. 

William Ransom took one out of the packet and lit up, inhaled deeply as if savouring an elixir then tensely exhaled the smoke into the air. He took a few quick puffs before throwing the lit cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with the sole of his foot. It appeared to Jamie that he was a little nervous and knew that this lad was vulnerable and uneasy. _The question was why? Was he afraid of his friend or was it some other deep-seated factor? Like what role did he play in Claire’s kidnapping?_ Jamie was interested to hear more of their interactions, hoping that it could reveal more information as to who else may be involved in Claire’s disappearance other than these two males.

“Anything happen while I was away?” Stephen asked as his buddy followed him to his car to collect the supplies.

“Wang Yu called,” William stated matter-of-factually as he began to unload the supplies from the jeep.

Stephen stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend with a perplexed look on his face. “Oh?”

“He wants you to call him ASAP.”

_“I wonder what he wants?”_ Stephen Bonnet speculated as he flipped open his cell phone and dialled his number. As he waited for a connection, he turned to his buddy asking, “Did he say anything to you?”

“No.”

Loaded up with supplies William Ransom went back into the house while Bonnet waited for Wang Yu to answer his call signalling that he’d be back for more goods once he’d put these away. Finally, a connection was made and he replied to the caller, “Hello …”

_“Ah, Stephen … I have a question of you.”_ Wang Yu stated without preamble.

“Sure … fire away,” was his cocky answer.

_“Tell me … the gun you had in your possession. Was it yours?”_

“Well … I had two guns… which one are you referring to?”

_“The revolver with the distinctive markings on it.”_

“Oh … that one.”

_“Yes … Where did you get it from?”_

“I picked it up when that broad dropped it at the apartment block.”

_“So, it’s hers then?”_

"Yep … why?” 

_"That’s not important, but thank you for the information,”_ he stated cutting off any further discussion as to why he required this info. Then to stop Bonnet from any other questions put forward a proposition to him. _“Now I also have a favour to ask of you.”_

Stephen’s ears pricked up at this request. He looked around to see if William was returning and when he failed to see his friend replied, “Really? … Just me?”

_“Yes … after your performance with our prisoner … I think you are the right person for this job.”_

With an inflated sense of importance that he’d been singled out, Stephen Bonnet replied. “Thank you … what do you want me to do Mr Yu?”

_“Someone has been making inquiries about the Rising Dragons in New Kowloon and on Hong Kong Island. I need you to take care of them. I need you to intimidate them by any means necessary … but the end result will be their elimination. Can you do that?”_

“Of course, … I’m your man … I’m listening ….”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

William Ransom returned just as Stephen was disconnecting the call. Bonnet had an enigmatic smirk on his face and William looked at his partner wanting to know what Wang Yu had wanted. When Stephen gave nothing away with his gaze, he asked, “Has there been a last-minute change of plans?”

“No … he wanted to know about the woman’s gun,” then reluctantly added, “… and he offered me another job.”

“What job?”

“A hit in New Kowloon or one on Hong Kong Island.”

“And what did you say?” He asked wary of what Stephen Bonnet had got them into again after the success of the kidnapping of Claire Beauchamp. 

“I said I’d take the one in New Kowloon.”

“Why?”

“Because it pays more and is consistent with our cover story and besides it’s close by.”

“Ah, I see … Did he say anything about me?”

“No … I think he sensed that you were lacking in ruthlessness for a hit.”

William was relieved to hear that it was only Stephen that was required to do this job for the Rising Dragons and breathed a sigh of relief. Kidnapping Claire Beauchamp had affected him more that he realised. “He’s right … I don’t think I’m cut out for this … not like you Stephen.”

“Why not?”

“It didn’t seem right kidnapping that woman … and then when I shot her … that was a mistake.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

From his concealed vantage point, James Fraser heard every word of their conversation and his ears pricked up when he heard Ransom say this. He was immediately shaken to the core and enraged beyond belief at this piece of information. It was inconceivable to think that his Claire had been the victim of a shooting on top of having been kidnapped. Jamie closed his eyes as the despair of the worst-case scenario coursed through his mind.

_No! His Sassenach had been shot! … Was she already dead?_

These thoughts were followed by the feelings of revenge and vengeance towards her perpetrator and he vowed that he would kill William Ransom with his bare hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

However, just as he was about to move forward, William added, “Thank goodness it was only a flesh wound." 

"She’ll be fine … anyway it’s not our worry … we did our job and were told to lay low and that’s what we’re doing.” Stephen Bonnet answered dismissively. 

“Yeah, but I can’t help thinking about what we did … what you did.”

Stephen looked at William perplexed as to what he was alluding to. “What I did?” he asked mystified.

In return he side eyed his buddy. “You roughed her up a lot Stephen … that wasn’t necessary.”

“Well it worked didn’t it? And now Wang Yu wants me to take care of some business for the triad.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah … It’s not as if we’re real members of the Rising Dragons yet.”

“I beg to differ … I think this is their way of ensuring that they have us where they want us. Because of the kidnapping and now this hit, we’ve got ourselves in too deep to get out of the triad now. You know how ruthless they can be and if they think we’ll talk, then our lives won’t be worth living. I’m a bit concerned actually.”

“Ah … It’s all in your mind Will … we’re in and that’s it … Think of it as an adventure.”

“I think it will be our death sentence.” He replied with a sense of doom to his voice.

Stephen Bonnet just laughed at his trepidation. “I’ll look after you my friend … you think too much. It will be fine. No one knows we’re here except Wang Yu.”

“I hope you’re right,” William answered forlornly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Jamie continued to listen to their conversation and the more he heard the more his anger intensified. Ransom’s partner, Stephen Bonnet appeared to be more ruthless, gung-ho and callus of the two, and he too would suffer retaliation for what he had done to his Sassenach. Both men would feel the full force of Section One’s cold-blooded killer’s wrath for touching just one single hair on Claire’s head. At first the two men seemed to be polar opposites and Jamie was convinced that Ransom was the weaker of the two, but perhaps he’d been wrong in his assessment of the young man. Perhaps this William Ransom had some remorse after all for what he’d done. 

However, there was one thing Jamie was certain of. Ransom and Bonnet’s words would come back to haunt them once they knew who they were up against. If William was worried about the triad then he had nothing to fear but once he met James Fraser his nightmares would only just be beginning. As for Bonnet thinking this was an adventure, he would rue the day he made that mistake, for he would show no mercy to either man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Suddenly Stephen stopped talking and twisted his head around when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. Spooked, he quickly turned in the direction of the noise and fired his gun … scaring a flock of birds into the air. 

“What was that?” William asked with a tremor in his voice.

“Nothing … Just some birds. Your words were making me paranoid. I thought I heard something.”

“I guess we’re both a little jumpy.”

Picking up a carton of beer from the back seat of the jeep, Stephen placed his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Come on Ransom let’s go and have a beer to celebrate our initiation into the Rising Dragons and toast our success in the kidnapping.”

“Okay,” he replied feeling better after hearing his confident reply.

“We’re going to have a long stay in the woods because we like the isolation hey Will?”

“Yeah … we do,” he laughed in reply as they both headed inside the cabin to crack open a couple of beers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two young men walked away oblivious to the real danger that lay in wait just meters away.

Jamie had heard enough. It was time for reprisal for these two assailants and in particular Stephen Bonnet who had dared to roughen up and manhandle his Claire. William Ransom too had injured her and for that he also would pay. Any man who laid a finger on his Sassenach would be the recipient of his wrath and these two men would both wish they were dead for hurting Claire.

Their worst nightmare awaited them. An adversary like no other watched and waited until Stephen Bonnet and William Ransom had entered the cabin before he made his move. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Returning to the SUV, James Fraser opened the bag that Walter had given him. Inside there was a mini compact missile made to make an impact but not too high on the destruction level. The missile would detonate but cause minimal damage but enough to force the two men out into the open when caught unawares. Jamie quickly took it out, set up the small projectile on a launcher, aimed it at the cabin and readied it for launch. Keying in a sequence of numbers, the missile automatically lit up and finally burst free on its trajectory. Once the rocket was launched, Jamie watched it silently advance through the trees to its target.

The sound of an explosion as the projectile detonated reverberated in the stillness while the sound of shocked voices could be heard coming from inside the cabin.

Scrutinizing the area, Jamie leaned against a tree as he took cover with his gun at the ready, watching for the two kidnappers to come out of the cabin. As he waited, he studied the area while his Section instincts alerted him to a possible problem. Everything seemed a little too quiet. The voices inside the cabin had ceased and William Ransom and Stephen Bonnet had not yet emerged. However, the cabin door eventually flew open and they soon came rushing out onto the porch in a state of shock but still brandishing weapons at the ready. As they appeared Jamie aimed his gun, firing a shot over their heads.

The two men ran from the cabin and ducked behind the cover of William’s 4-wheel drive hiding behind the vehicle to get out of the open where they were vulnerable from an unknown foe. Bonnet took aim too firing his pistol in the direction of the gunfire. However, there was no sign of Jamie as he had moved to another position where he watched as the two young men came to grips with the fact that they were not alone. William Ransom began to panic and made to get up to run into the woods but Stephen grasped him by his jumper and held him back. Grabbing him, he placed a hand over the terrified man’s mouth, quieting him.

“Shhh. Will … listen to me. We don’t have very much time. I’m going to need your help. We need to get out of here.”

Realizing that Stephen was trying to help him overcome his fear, he immediately calmed down. “But how?” he answered nervously looking around for the assassin.

“We’ll make a dash for my jeep and make our getaway.” He pointed to where he had parked his vehicle a short dash away from the safety of the car they were crouching behind.

“Are you sure that will work? What if he fires again?”

“You go first then and I’ll cover you … Start up the jeep and I’ll catch up. Okay?”

“O-kay,” he worriedly replied.

Jamie quietly observed everything that was happening, then slipped out of sight to a better vantage point firing another round of bullets towards the two men. He watched as one man, then the other ran in the direction of the other vehicle. He moved into position letting both men get in the vehicle as William Ransom revved up the motor and backed the jeep back onto the dirt road. However, just as they were about to speed off down the road, they saw a man dressed in black step out on to the track ahead of them. William immediately accelerated hard and tried to run him down, but before he could hit him, Jamie shot out the front left tyre. The jeep careened off the road as the driver lost control and tried to steady the jeep without success before it crashed into a tree. The impact stalled the car and the jeep was now firmly lodged against the tree trunk. Panicking, William tried to restart the engine, but it wouldn’t turn over. Steam began to pour out of the broken radiator under the bonnet. He revved the engine but merely flooded the carburettor while the tyres spun above the ground.

Calmly closing in on the crashed vehicle, James Fraser aimed his gun at the two of them. “Get out of the car!” He ordered in an ominous tone.

Stephen Bonnet and William Ransom both looked at the menacing man who had a weapon pointed at them and nervously got out of the jeep. Jamie immediately aimed his gun again but as Stephen moved over closer to William’s side, he suddenly grabbed him as a hostage holding his gun up to his head. With the jeep to protect his back and using his friend as a human shield he threatened, “Drop the gun! … Drop it! … Drop it, man! I’ll kill him … if you don’t let me go.”

“Kill him. I dinna bargain,” was the steely reply.

Taken a back Stephen asked, “Who are you?”

Jamie fired a shot over his head before Bonnet knew what was happening with his ominous words, “Yer worst nightmare.”

This action caught him unawares. They both ducked. Frightened, William thought that if Stephen became irrational and fired back, he could be in the firing line. They stood at an impasse for a minute. Scrutinizing the man in black, Bonnet soon realised he could not underestimate him. The man had fired a rocket launcher at the cabin which had narrowly missed the two of them before detonating. More than likely he had other weapons too. Weighing up his options he finally held his gun out with his fingers and dropped it on the ground realizing the only way to kill this mystery man would endanger his friend.

William Ransom closed his eyes in relief. 

With his gun still drawn, Jamie approached the two men and placed his gun to Stephen Bonnet’s head. “Yer going to tell me where Claire Beauchamp is." 

"Who?” He replied foxing in his reply.

“The woman ye kidnapped … the one ye roughed up. Where is she?”

“Don’t know … don’t care." 

"There are ways to make ye talk.” At that, the gun was moved from Stephen’s head. Cold, emotionless, blue eyes looked him in the eye as James Fraser proceeded to calmly shoot him in the foot. 

A large gasp erupted from Bonnet’s lips as the unexpected bullet pierced his foot. He flinched in pain but he answered Jamie with bravado. “I haven’t seen her for a while." 

"Well then, neither have I. That’s … the problem.”

James Fraser was menacing in his perusal of the target who watched his assailant still recoiling in the pain of the first bullet. This man was far too hard to read and Stephen was flummoxed as to what he might do next. With steely eyes and gritted teeth, he watched as this menacing man calculatingly moved the gun and took aim at his knee.

Toying with him like a cat with a mouse, Jamie announced, “Now … I can work my way up until ye feel that ye wish to cooperate with me." 

Stephen Bonnet’s eyes widened in dread at his words before he closed them expecting one more bullet to his knee. Another shot rang out. He grabbed his knee but Jamie had merely taunted with him this time. Bending over in pain, he intonated, "Go to hell!" 

Ignoring his retort, Jamie nonchalantly did shoot him in the knee before turning to look at William Ransom, giving him an intimidating look.

"Ye shot Claire … Where is she?" 

Realising that this imposing man was extremely threatening he swallowed before answering his words rushing out in bumbled urgency, "It … it was an accident man … I didn’t mean to do it." 

Without warning Jamie took retribution. Unsympathetically and with a cold look in his eye, he shot William in the leg. He screamed loudly and crouched down clutching at his leg which was bleeding profusely while cowering in fright.

Coming up to stand over the two quivering men Jamie stated menacingly. "I can do this two ways … kill ye first or kill ye later … Either way ye’ll be dead. I will find out … now where is Claire Beauchamp being held?”

“Stephen, just tell him what he wants to know.” William pleaded with him as the pain intensified where the bullet had lodged in his flesh.

“Why should I?” Was his belligerent reply.

Realising that his friend was not going to reveal the information this man wanted, he would instead if it would save his life. “She’s …”

Even though Jamie still had his gun trained on him, Stephen Bonnet censured his friend. “Shut up William … he’s only messing with our minds.” Then, with bravado he turned to Jamie, “Like we care about any of this.”

“I’m sorry, are ye bored?” he replied disdainfully, the cold chill of his voice piercing through their brain with intent.

Yet Bonnet refused to cower in the face of adversary and stood his ground. “Yeah. We’ve already told you we don’t know anything.”

Suddenly Jamie’s hand whipped out and he snapped him in the throat. Caught off guard Stephen doubled over gasping and choking on his own bile. His throat was constricted and the pain was horrendous. Struggling for breath, he could barely breathe as he tried to gasp air back into his lungs.

“When yer ready … I’m waiting.”

Showing defiance in the face of adversity Stephen merely stared at the mystery man refusing to give one iota, and then laughing replied flippantly, “Hey I remember now … they took her to Hong Kong Disneyland.”

Jamie walked over to him. Stephen Bonnet’s eyes followed every move he made and watched as he chambered another bullet into his gun. Wondering if his time was up, he briefly closed his eyes. The mystery man’s recent actions had given him no idea which way he would go. Jamie aimed the gun at him.

“Now listen carefully. The choice is yours whether ye live or die.”

Trying to negotiate his way out of this sticky situation he was patronizing in his reply. “Oooh … I’m afraid. If you kill us there will be no one to tell you where your woman is. Allow us to leave and I’ll promise you that no harm will come to her. It’s in your hands.”

James Fraser saw the supercilious smirk cross over the man’s face as Bonnet raised his head to defiantly look at him. He was a typical recruit for the Rising Dragons … arrogant, proud, belligerent and not afraid to die. Catching a deft movement by the man Jamie caught a glimpse of a small gun Stephen had secretively removed from a concealed place on his body. He pointed the gun at this menacing man in black … but he was not quick enough in taking aim for before he could gain leverage Jamie shot him in self-defence.

William Ransom watched in fear as the body of his friend slumped down onto the ground as the cold assassin stood his ground.

“I want the location of Claire Beauchamp … and I want it now.”

Petrified that he would meet the same demise as his friend, William was shaking in his boots and decided the best course of action was to tell all that he knew. 

"Yes … yes … I’ll tell you everything I know.”


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made for a relocation of their prisoner as Karen’s suspicions about James Fraser are accurate. Can Claire leave a clue for Jamie if she is moved? Meanwhile William Ransom gives Jamie a location as to his Sassenach’s whereabouts and he hastens there to find her.

**CHAPTER 87**

Karen was very pleased for her conversation with her father had gone well. She had sought his counsel and Sun Yee Lok had taken her recommendations about their hostage Claire Beauchamp without questioning her reasons why. She couldn’t wait to implement the changes she thought were necessary concerning her captive especially as her father had given his permission for her to change the locale and deal with Claire as she saw fit. Having his approval had been gratifying and was very important as her rite of passage into the triad had been a long and arduous road. Finally, she felt as though she had passed the final test and was now a worthy member of the Rising Dragons. As Sun Yee Lok’s only child, it had seemed that she always needed to prove herself to her father, but this was obviously the beginning of better things to come. It was obvious that her father now saw her as a fitting heir to the triad when the time came.

Returning to where the two men were keeping watch over their detainee, Karen addressed Andy before approaching the older man. “How is our guest doing? Has anything happened?”

“Nothing … She has been quiet.”

“That’s good. But I wonder how long it will last?”

_Claire Beauchamp’s kidnapping had been a coup for the Rising Dragons but she was clearly not the person she proclaimed to be. Her gut instinct told her that she was trouble and those connected to her were too, so they needed to find a more secure location to question her. She was worried that Claire’s whereabouts would be discovered if they didn’t leave this safe house soon and turned her attention to the older man voicing the request, she’d asked her father._

“Wang Yu, our leader needs you to organize a transfer of our prisoner." 

"When do you want her moved?”

“As quickly as possible.”

“Tonight?” he queried anticipating her reply.

“Yes … if that is possible.”

Karen’s hidden meaning was evident. “It can be arranged Kai-lin. I’ll see to it right away.”

“Thank you, but we need somewhere less accessible than here. We are too exposed and vulnerable at this location.”

“I understand … I have the perfect place in mind that will be difficult to find if someone comes looking for her.”

Most pleased with this information. Karen divulged her father’s gratitude. “Excellent … Sun Yee Lok said you would take care of things and he was right.”

Wang Yu bowed his head in acknowledgement of his leader’s praise then quickly left the room to organize the transfer of their “guest”.

Andy Ma had listened intently to the conversation that had taken place and gave Karen an understanding look before voicing his opinion. “Why the urgency to move her?”

“I don’t trust her boyfriend. He will certainly come looking for her and I don’t want to be here when he does,” she declared looking at her boyfriend with a determined stare.

“We can deal with him.”

“He’s dangerous Andy. James Fraser is a chameleon. There is more to him than meets the eye. We saw that at the park the other day.”

“Yes, I agree. But we’re more than a match for one man.”

Karen’s brow furrowed and her face had a look Andy had not seen before. She was obviously worried about this enigmatic man. “There’s something about him that’s different. He had a coldness in his eyes that was chilling. That man is a killer.”

“Do you think he will be suspicious of our involvement in Claire’s kidnapping?”

“I know so. Jamie Fraser will be ruthless in his quest to find her once he knows Claire is missing, so the quicker we leave here the better. I don’t want to leave any clues that could lead him to our whereabouts.”

Andy nodded his head in agreement of her words. “I see what you mean.” He then gave her a smug look. “Do you want me to get our "visitor” ready for a transfer in that case?”

"We’ll wait until Wang returns … then we’ll move.”

Casting her eyes towards the room where cameras were monitoring Claire’s every move; Karen picked up on Andy’s “visitor” tag for Claire. She was anything but their visitor and she answered accordingly. “I think our prisoner will be fine until then." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire sat up on the bed wishing that her strength would return.

It had been very quiet for some time. No one had stepped into the room and she had been left alone. The drug Stephen Bonnet had injected into her had most probably been some kind of sedative to immobilise her movements, and although the drug had nearly worn off and she had better control of her faculties, she felt lethargic. Her injuries were showing some improvement and even her face didn’t throb as much now, but her shoulder wound was still tender to the touch. Unfortunately, it would take longer to heal than she thought it would for when she tried to raise her arm, movement was limited. She could only hope that she would have more mobility and strength back soon.

Knowing that there was nothing she could do other than wait and see what they had in mind for her; Claire got up and began to walk around the room to get some feeling back into her legs. A little tentative at first, she soon found her balance and managed to walk without stumbling. As she passed by the monitors she looked up and stared at the camera with a defiant look on her face. Whoever was watching would know that she was not broken by their treatment. Her aim was to place doubt in their minds about their methods thus far. Claire knew she had the strength not to buckle … but Karen didn’t know that. Giving the camera another defiant glance, she completed the circuit of the room then sat back down on the bed again. Having spent enough of her energy, she needed to conserve some just in case anything happened.

As she sat there, her thoughts turned to her captor Karen Yee.

_She had been a revelation. How quickly she had shown her true character. She chastised herself for being too trusting where her erstwhile friend had been concerned over and over, but there was nothing she could do about that now. Karen would have her comeuppance … her time would come. There was no way she had even remotely considered that she was a member of the Rising Dragons, but Karen’s behaviour towards her tonight had been reminiscent of Madame Cheung who’d been a woman with a charming façade that hid the real person beneath. Was Karen as ruthless as Madame Cheung? If she was a woman in the triad it was highly probable, otherwise they would never have survived the initiation challenges to become a member. She knew then that she would need to watch her foe closely. Although she felt betrayed, it was no good beating herself up over her failure to see through Karen Yee’s personality. She’d chastised herself enough since she had known Karen was involved in the Rising Dragons already. Her self-appraisal though had made her stronger and she would not allow her emotions to cloud her judgment anymore._

There was also something else that perplexed Claire.

_Karen was the second woman to be in this triad which was the bastion of male members. That meant that she must be someone of importance to Sun Yee Lok. Could there be a connection between the two? Was there a connection to Madame Cheung as well?_

Claire’s mind was wrestling with a myriad of questions to which she had only suppositions and no concrete answers.

_How she wished Jamie was here. Closing her eyes, she imagined her love’s beautiful blue eyes. A faint smile touched her lips as in her mind’s eye she saw her avenging angel dressed in black coming to her rescue. Jamie would be able to make more sense of her ramblings and add some authenticity to information he may already know about Karen. If she was patient, perhaps an opportunity to escape may present itself in the future. Until then, she would need her wits about her if she was to out manoeuvre Karen Yee when the time was right._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Although Claire was trapped in a situation with no obvious means of escape, what she did have was time to think. She had few options until Jamie found her, but she knew he would. _If only she could contact him or Section One … but how?_ Her failure to do so meant that she needed to come up with a strategy that would alert/ Jamie to who her captors were and how she could be located. Knowing that she was being watched, Claire didn’t want to draw attention to herself. She carefully rummaged around in her pocket and her hand felt something. She fingered the object suddenly realising what it was and hoped that it just might leave a clue for Jamie if he was able to find this place. It was a long shot but at least it was something. 

Jamie had trained her well and had prepared her for all contingencies. If by chance adversity befell her, then Section One knew she wouldn’t crack. Claire would never betray the Section and she could weather any torture the triad might inflict. Her captors really didn’t know her at all. Karen may think that she knew her, but in reality, she didn’t know the inner strength that she possessed. Hence, they would always be at an impasse. Having learned to shut off her emotions when it mattered, she would do it again if needs be. Claire knew the mantra well. There was only one thing … one person … that could ever make her capitulate … James Fraser, but the triad didn’t know that.

Nothing had happened yet and Claire began to speculate on what her captors’ motives and next move would be.

_Were they trying to implicate her in misdemeanours that had befallen the Rising Dragons of late? How much Intel did they really know about her or were they having a stab in the dark? Were they trying to find a weakness in her so that she would submit?_

If they were going to extract Intel from her, they would have started their interrogation by now. Hence, she assumed that they were biding their time … perhaps they were waiting for a major player from the Rising Dragons to arrive. She had her suspicions as to why the triad was doing this and who the person may be. They couldn’t afford to stay here for too long … it was too dangerous for the triad. Jamie would certainly find her if they planned on keeping her here for some time. Karen therefore would need to start her interrogation or move her to another location. 

Little did Claire know but her captor had already organized her immediate transfer to a new locality. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karen Yee Lok watched Claire Beauchamp on the surveillance monitors looking for anything, anything at all that would give her an edge over her captive but she just sat there. Claire was motionless and appeared calm. This was quite infuriating as she thought she would have been edgy at being detained, shot and drugged.

_The woman was a mystery to her. She had nurtured and manufactured her friendship with this woman over the months and thought she knew her well, but did she really know her at all? If Claire was involved in the atrocities that had befallen the triad … there was obviously more to her than met the eye. It was imperative that they broke her to elicit the information they knew she was hiding. Claire Beauchamp knew a lot about the Rising Dragons and she would find out just what she knew and how she was involved with Tony Wong and Madame Cheung. The truth would come out one way or another. If she couldn’t get the information … there were ways and means to make her talk. The triad took no prisoners and once they had broken her and Claire had capitulated, she would be disposed of somewhere where her body would never be found._

Karen’s mind ceased its musings about their prisoner when she heard the sound of footsteps entering the room, and turning her head she saw who it was. Wang Yu had returned.

"Well?" 

Her one-word question was enough for his explicit reply. "It has been arranged … we can leave within the hour.”

“Excellent work Wang. We’ll get the prisoner ready.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

William Ransom had served his purpose.

It had been easy to extract the location where Claire was being held for Ransom had capitulated easily when he’d seen what had happened to his friend Stephen Bonnet. Fearing what this man would do to him, he’d given Jamie all the information he needed as to Claire’s whereabouts as well as spilling the beans on how they had kidnapped her and why. In retaliation, James Fraser had shown no remorse for his actions towards the man who had abducted his Sassenach and who had been complicit in her being subjected to injury. Ransom had therefore met a similar fate as his accomplice kidnapper.

Once armed with the Intel he required, Jamie knew he would be pushing to make the address where Claire was being held captive by nightfall. He had to travel from the New Territories in the north to the southernmost Peninsula of Hong Kong Island. Time was of the essence. He had many miles to drive to get to the address where his Claire was being held captive not knowing what he would find once he got there.

As he pushed his foot to the metal, Jamie’s main concern was that he wouldn’t be too late to rescue her before the triad tried to extract any information she may know about them. He tried to disregard the thoughts that rushed through his mind as to her safety, but he knew that his Sassenach was strong and resilient. She would persevere knowing that he would move heaven and earth to rescue her. Ever determined, he vowed to do whatever it took and however long it took to find her. Claire would risk everything to save him if the situation was reversed and he could do no less for her.

He had fifteen days. He didn’t want to waste one moment. James Fraser sped down the road as if he had the devil on his tail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire looked up when she’d heard the sound of the door opening and watched as Karen Yee and Andy Ma entered the room. Through hooded eyes she watched as Karen spoke quietly to her boyfriend. They both looked over towards her for a brief moment, then continued their conversation. Judging by the look on their faces something was up. It looked to Claire as if they were planning how best to handle a situation that invariably concerned her.

_So, they had finally come for her. Were they going to torture her for information about the Rising Dragons or were they taking her somewhere else?”_

_She knew what she could do and decided to thwart their plans for her. She’d try and find out what it was that they wanted. She also needed to find an opportunity to leave the clue for Jamie. Without any shadow of a doubt whatsoever, she knew that he would have found her whereabouts by now and would be on his way to retrieve her. If she procrastinated and was indifferent for as long as possible, then perhaps she could give him extra valuable time in finding her at this location before they moved her to a new one._

Lowering her eyes, she heard their footsteps approach then Karen’s voice issued an order as she made her way over to her. "Get up Claire!" 

"Why?”

“We’re leaving.”

“Where are you taking me?”

Karen eyed her with disregard. “Enough questions … just do as you’re told.”

“No! Not until you tell me where we are going,” Claire replied defiantly.

Suddenly she felt a stinging whack across her cheek. “That’s not important. Get up!”

Giving Karen no satisfaction that her blow had had any effect, Claire glared back at her. “Make me!”

“As you wish!” Karen gestured towards Andy when it was apparent that she was refusing to comply. He stepped forward, grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. When Claire began to lash out at him, Karen quickly grabbed her by the other arm. The jolt to her shoulder caused her to wince in pain.

“Arrrgh!”

Although mentally refusing to accept Karen’s order, the effort to resist their tactics proved to be too exhausting. Physically, Claire was far too weak and was unable to overpower them for she was in a great deal of pain. She gave Karen an imploring look as they began to drag her from the room.

"Okay … Okay … I’ll comply. Please Karen … my shoulder.”

Her strategy had the desired effect. Relenting, Karen released her arm but not before giving Claire an admonition. "Very well … but if you resist again … I will use force.”

“I understand. I’ll go quietly." 

Karen let go of her arm and Claire immediately lowered it placing her hand in her pocket. Her fingers curled around, then closed over the signature matches nestled in her palm. Claire stumbled while at the same time, unbeknownst to her captors, she managed to drop the matches on the floor in the corner near the bed. Karen glared at her when she tripped thinking that her prisoner was really not going to comply as she’d said she would. In retaliation Claire felt them both grip her arms firmly once again. A wry smile briefly appeared on her face, but she disguised it with another moan as Karen and Andy quickened their retreat. Preoccupied in their haste to leave, they’d failed to see what she’d done.

_She’d been able to leave a vital clue for Jamie. When he managed to reach this location, this small clue would lead him to put two and two together and realise that someone from The Triangle nightclub was involved in her capture. Jamie would know it could only be Karen, Andy Ma or Jonathon Randall who was implicated in her kidnapping and detainment. Armed with this Intel … he would act accordingly._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The address William Ransom had divulged was in the beautiful seaside fishing village of Stanley. Located on the isthmus of Hong Kong Island’s southernmost headland, it was a sleepy, beach hollow famous for its covered market and Dragon Boat races. Although Jamie had driven like the wind, it had taken him many hours to drive from the north of the country to Stanley. But he didn’t care; he had only one purpose in mind … to rescue his Sassenach, Claire. William had said that she was in a residential area behind the Temple of the Queen of Heaven and Protector of Seafarers … the Tin Hau Temple. It was here that Jamie hoped to find something concrete with which to start or indeed end his search for Claire. His wish was that, she would still be there, but if not, perhaps she may have been able to leave a clue as to her whereabouts if she’d been moved. 

Jamie drove along Stanley Beach Road and headed into the fishing village. At Stanley Market Road, he passed the large open-air marketplace well known for its bargains. There were many stalls selling ready made clothing such as silk garments and traditional Chinese dress. Further on people were milling around the many toys available, while arts and craft ornaments, luggage and souvenirs were well patronized. It was a popular destination for both tourists and locals alike drawn there by the cheap goods that would usually fetch a much higher price elsewhere. Keeping a keen eye on the people as he passed, James Fraser scanned the faces looking for one that he might recognise, but alas to no avail.

Heading west he drove down Stanley Main Street close to Stanley Bay, where a host of western style bars and restaurants lined the waterfront. Many people were enjoying the ambiance of the picturesque scenery of the sea front while cultivating an atmosphere of European panache by al fresco dining on the pavement in the evening air. Cruising along the main road he was vigilant. Jamie scrutinized the diners as he drove slowly past looking for those familiar faces he would never forget. Thinking that he saw a couple dining that looked like Andy Ma and Karen Yee, he slowed down to make sure. When they glanced his way, he sped up again realising he’d been mistaken. The couple were not who he was looking for.

Driving to the outskirts of the city, Jamie then headed towards the Tin Hau Temple, one of the oldest temples in Hong Kong. This was the time of the year for the Tuen Ng Festival in the region. As he came closer, he saw many of the local population gathered around the shrine while others were congregating at the temple with candlelight. There appeared to be some sort of pilgrimage to the Goddess of the sea. It was a tradition of the fishermen and their families to make wishes to Tin Hau in order to protect them from dangerous seas and to reward them with a bountiful catch. The locals were also obviously praying for success in the Dragon Boat Championship races that were held at Stanley Main Beach each year to celebrate the festival.

It was to his advantage that so many of the locals were at the temple tonight. His movements in his search for Claire would now go unobserved while so many people were occupied elsewhere. James Fraser drove on to the huge residential estate behind the temple. This area was of importance to him, for it was here, somewhere, that his brave Sassenach was being held hostage by the triad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire Beauchamp had been taken to a private airstrip.

Another man, who they’d called MacNab had accompanied Karen, Andy and Wang Yu to the airstrip where a helicopter was waiting for their arrival. From what Claire could gather Mr Yu appeared to be Sun Yee Lok’s right-hand man and someone Karen trusted and turned to for guidance. However, the relationship between him and Karen surprised her. Once again, her suspicious were roused. Judging by the way they reacted to each other, it appeared as if Karen was someone of importance in the triad. This was a revelation to her for up until now; Karen had not been as assertive as she had shown tonight. The woman was a chameleon. _Just who was she?_ Claire wondered. 

Hovering on the heliport, the rotor blades of the helicopter quickly picked up momentum as their car drove over to the waiting aircraft. Once the vehicle had stopped, Ronald MacNab bundled Claire out of the vehicle and into the helicopter. Wang Yu remained on the tarmac for a brief moment and spoke to Andy and Karen before he too entered the helicopter. He buckled himself in next to Claire with Ronald flanking her on the other side. Wang then signalled to the pilot they were ready.

Once the passengers were all inside, Wang Yu closed the door and the helicopter readied for take-off. Claire was unsure of what was going on especially when Karen and Andy did not enter the aircraft. Swiftly the pilot took off ascending into the darkness. Claire managed to see the silhouettes of the two people who were left behind on the asphalt watching as the helicopter flew south over the sea to a new destination.

Inside the aircraft, she knew that she would just have to have the fortitude to withstand whatever they had planned for her. Claire had great faith that Jamie would move swiftly once he had something to go on and it wouldn’t be too long until he found her. She also vowed to try her comm. unit once again in the hope that this time it would work. She could then contact Section One so that they could finally trace her location. Until then she would sit tight to conserve her strength until the morning and whatever may befall her.

Things could be better in the light of day … but then again … perhaps not.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Jamie, Claire has been transferred to a more isolated monastery on Lantau Island. He does however, find a clue in the cell where she was being held and his suspicions are raised that someone from her past is involved. Meanwhile Jonathon Randall arrives to begin her interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn you that things may get a little worse for Claire in this chapter as it contains some **violence.** The next few chapters will also be suspenseful.

**CHAPTER 88(V)**

In the older part of the village James Fraser eventually arrived at the address William Ransom had given him of her containment. Parking the SUV a short distance away, he got out of the car and quickly surveyed the area. It was dark and he merged into the dimly lit street easily. Double-checking the number, the house Jamie was looking for was just up the street from his parked van. Wasting no time, he swiftly ran along the pavement with the finesse of a jaguar in flight. His fluid movements were poetry in motion as his heels clipped his backside as he ran towards the house where he would find Claire. Before entering the property, once again, Jamie observed his surroundings, then, with his weapon drawn, he cautiously entered the residence as quietly as a shadow.

Although the house looked old and dilapidated from the outside and appeared as if it had been unoccupied for some time that was far from the truth. There was evidence on the ground level that someone had been there of late but they had left recently as well. Obviously, Claire must have been moved to a different location. Jamie explored the house going from room to room looking for any evidence as to who may have her or where they may have taken her. The search didn’t take him long but unfortunately, he came up empty handed, however, judging by the state of the rooms, he ascertained that he couldn’t be that far behind them. Somewhat despondent that he hadn’t been able to get here quick enough to rescue Claire, he was just about to leave the property when his foot accidentally dislodged the rug covering the floor. He kicked the rug away and to his surprise it revealed a hidden trap door.

Bending down he lifted up the hatch, lowered the stairs and quickly made his way down only to find an abandoned corridor. As his feet touched the floor a rat suddenly scurried over his foot and he jerked back. Jamie hoped that his Sassenach had not been subjected to any rats. Her fear and abhorrence for the rodents was the one thing that she detested above all else.

Quietly and swiftly, he made his way down the corridor until ahead of him he discovered a room that was locked from the outside. He listened intensely, but whoever had been here had long gone. Time held no meaning for him at this point. Jamie didn’t know what was beyond that door but he suddenly needed to know. He fired his gun at the locked door. It splintered everywhere. Forcefully he then kicked it open and entered.

In their obvious haste they had forgotten to turn off all the lights and he was able to see for himself the place where Claire had been held prisoner.

It was obvious they had intended to keep her prisoner here for some time as the room was basic with the bare necessities with a bed in one corner and Jamie made his way over to it. He saw the rumpled bedding and gliding his fingers over the pillow he saw what looked like blood stains there. Remembering the conversation in the woods between William Ransom and Stephen Bonnet, he was confronted with the reality of what her kidnappers had done. The blood stains confirmed that his Claire indeed had been held hostage at this house and what they had told him was true … he had the evidence that she had been injured.

She’d been hit on the head and the discovery of her blood on the bedding made Jamie seethe inside. He looked around and on further discovery saw surveillance equipment and a glassed wall. This was most unusual but as he looked closer, he realised that Claire had been kept under close observation. He also noticed a trail of dry blood droplets that had fallen to the floor. William Ransom had admitted to shooting Claire with his gun. Jamie followed the trail … they led to another set of iron stairs and he walked down them. 

Turing around his eyes thoroughly scanned the room, then the floor and Jamie noticed that there were marks on the floorboards. It looked like Claire had been dragged from the room. Bending down to study them closely he saw the scuff marks of two sets of muddy footprints. One was large … obviously the imprint of a male and the second was smaller … petite even. Putting two and two together he came up with the only conclusion that he could … a woman was somehow involved. If, as he thought, it was Karen Yee that was involved in Claire’s kidnapping, then her boyfriend Andy Ma was too.

Methodically he searched the bed for any clues that would indicate their involvement in her incarceration. Jamie lifted up the pillow then looked under the bed to see if Claire had left anything at all that would lead to her captors’ identity … but he found nothing. His eyes glanced around the room looking for anything at all that would confirm who her captors might be. Jamie searched the area around Claire’s bed again just in case he had missed something the first time. His suspicions were substantiated when he finally noticed something in the corner near the bed that had been dropped unnoticed on the floor. Bending down he picked up some embossed matches. Jamie examined them before flicking the small package over in his palm and read The Triangle nightclub. 

At last, his suspicions were confirmed. Somebody had been here … but who? _Was it her neighbour or had Jonathon Randall been here as well? Either way he had concrete proof that someone from the nightclub had been involved in Claire’s capture and hostage incarceration._

Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything more he could do here.

Jamie put the matches into his pocket and climbed the stairs. He knew he would need to begin his hunt in earnest starting with her neighbour Karen Yee. The message Karen had left on Claire’s answering machine had said that she was going on another business trip … this had obviously been it. Perhaps he could catch her unawares at her apartment. Karen would not know that he knew of her involvement in Claire’s captivity. Now having found a clue here that implicated her, Andy Ma … and Jonathon Randall, Jamie knew that if Karen was to have an alibi it was logical that she would have to return to her apartment as if nothing had happened.

When he found her … he would find his Claire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire Beauchamp’s removal and transition from one place of incarceration to another had been done swiftly under the cover of night. The triad had certainly gone to great lengths to move expeditiously and leave no trace of their whereabouts. Karen and Andy together with the elder man Wang Yu had arranged for her to be taken away from the built-up populated area in Stanley and to be brought here to this isolated, remote and less accessible area.

Claire had been moved to a new hideaway in a disused monastery on Hong Kong’s largest island Tai Yue Shan. Nestled in the hinterland of Lantau Island, the remoteness of the area was perfect for what they had in mind for their guest. Deep in the hidden country stronghold, the location was far enough away from the mainland of the big island and provided greater security from prying eyes. The fact that the monastery was abandoned, overgrown and well away from any touristy areas only enhanced their chances of anybody suspecting that the triad used it as a place of incarceration. 

Karen and Andy had set in motion their contingency plans for Claire but had not accompanied her on the journey. Instead, they had returned to Hong Kong to act as normal as possible. It was imperative that they keep up appearances and follow through on their alibis and professions as if nothing had happened. Therefore, they had gone to great lengths to make their schedules and routines appear as normal as possible. Andy was also expected for questioning about the bombing by Detectives So and Murray of the OCTB and if he didn’t turn up suspicion could be placed on him. He could then be called away without misgiving for a few days once he had fulfilled his obligations to the detectives. It was a win-win scenario.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In their absence, Wang Yu had arranged for Jonathon Randall to start the interrogation of their prisoner. He’d been summoned to the monastery to elicit information from Claire Beauchamp especially about what she knew about the bombing and massacre at his nightclub. Everything had been carefully planned and anyone who may be searching for him in regard to her kidnapping would come up short. Jonathon’s alibi had been well orchestrated by Inspector Jiang Ng and his message left on Claire’s answering machine was testament to the fact that he would be out of town on business. There was no way that he could be implicated in her kidnapping. Randall had covered his bases from all angles. Hence his disappearance for a few days could very easily be explained and verified.

This was the ideal situation. They would be able to interrogate Claire Beauchamp and also find out what she knew about the Rising Dragons and in particular the death of Tony Wong and the disappearance of Madame Cheung without any hindrance or interference whatsoever. Sun Yee Lok had given explicit orders that they were to elicit the information that she knew about the triad members by any means necessary. Wang knew that Jonathon was the best person to extricate this information. He would enjoy the challenge of matching wits with this woman. So far Claire Beauchamp had put up a great resistance but that wouldn’t last long here for their facilities for interrogation were far superior at this new location.

Wang looked forward to what Jonathon Randall may have in mind for their prisoner and his arrival at the monastery tomorrow would be well received.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Randall stared at Claire through the mirrored panels and observed their recalcitrant captive. When he’d first seen her, he had been surprised, and judging by her appearance Karen had already began some interrogation of the prisoner, as Claire had been wounded and whacked around the face. This time however, his methods for interrogation were more severe. The captive’s wrists were secured with an old seat belt which was attached to a thick chain hanging from the concrete ceiling in the cell. Jonathon watched as Claire dangled there, her arms over her head and her feet just scraping the floor. However, they had merely been toying with her. It was time that Claire Beauchamp’s grilling started in earnest and not a moment too soon as far as he was concerned.

Studying the body language of the beautiful, brunette hostage Jonathon Randall wondered why such a stunning woman could be so unwavering and unbending in the face of adversary. In a way, he admired her tenacity, fortitude and resolute determination under the extreme conditions Karen and Andy had inflicted upon her already. He was impressed. Watching Claire’s reactions through the two-way mirror, Jonathon saw her head fall forward on to her chest as her mattered hair fell limp over her face. The woman was beautiful with looks that could kill. The question though was _… was she really a killer? If so … then who did she work for?_

Flipping the speaker switch, Jonathon spoke in an ingratiating way. “Good morning, Claire. How are you feeling?”

Recognising the voice, she lifted her head. Her eyes slowly opened and with a steely look stared at him through the two-way glass. _“How do you think?”_

_She was strong … very strong, he reflected. Anyone else would have broken by now, lost hope … but not her … not Claire Beauchamp._

Although he knew she couldn’t see him, Jonathon smiled at her reply. “Claire … you know we could dispense with all this in-hospitality …” Then his look suddenly changed, his voice too as he stated tersely “… if you’d just tell me what we want to know.”

_“I’d rather burn in hell,”_ Claire answered just as snappily.

Unfortunately, she gave him few options. “My dear, I can arrange that.” He leaned to the side, and called to his men. “MacNab and Robert shall we go see to our guest?”

“Certainly, sir,” they replied knowing that their services were soon required to convince the prisoner to talk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Claire watched as Jonathon Randall and two men opened one of the mirrored panels and stepped into the room with her. The men remained just inside the door whilst Jonathon slowly but menacingly approached her. She tried to straighten her spine as he walked closer and closer until he was nearly eye to eye. Her wound had reopened and Claire could feel wet, sticky blood on her skin. Although her shoulder was throbbing from the exertion placed on it from her being strung up, she kept up her resistance in the face of adversary and looked her interrogator in the eye.

“Hello, Claire … You remember my bodyguard Robert Ling… oh, and Ronald MacNab too. Ronald’s a very good friend of mine.” His meaning was not lost on her as to what his role would be here and why he was with Jonathon Randall. His next words only confirmed her suspicions, “He will … take very good care of you.”

The gruff looking man approached her and menacingly asked, “Who sent you here, Claire? Who do you work for?”

When she didn’t answer, MacNab slapped her hard across her face with the back of his hand, snapping her head to the side. He repeated his question.

“Who sent you here, Claire?"

Once again, she remained silent. He slapped her again, this time in reversal of the first smack which sent her head reeling with the force of the blow. Her face flared with a sharp, stinging pain of her face swelling, but Claire bit her lip and said nothing. However, the pain was so bad, that she had to fight to keep from screaming.

"Was it, Section One? Your equipment and tactics suggest a Section One operative, am I right?” Jonathon Randall stated watching her closely for any flinch of recognition of his questions.

Claire gave a guarded look his way but remained silent. _How could he have possibly known about Section One? she thought._

“We have your gun … it’s Section One issue … Did they send you here, Claire?”

Yet again she was non-committal.

“Silence is affirmation … I gather. Now … What do you know about the death of Tony Wong in Aberdeen?” Jonathon demanded in a menacing tone of voice.

“Who? … I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ah … she speaks at last,” he replied sarcastically. “I think you do!” He stared at the woman who refused to capitulate even after such a vicious beating. “And what of Madame Cheung?” Jonathon continued, “Were you involved in her disappearance as well?”

“Why are you doing this to me? I’ve done nothing.”

“Answers! … We want answers! You’re not being completely truthful, now are you Claire Beauchamp?”

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know.”

Randall tried to put her off kilter and sow seeds of doubt. “You’re probably wondering how we got onto you in the first place? Section One isn’t quite as invisible as it likes to think, and we’re very good at what we do. Actually, we probably know more about you than you know about yourself.”

They each stared at one another in an impasse. Jonathon Randall walked around her and stopped when he came face to face. A look of contempt crossed his features. “What about the bombing in my nightclub? I’m sure you know something about that too, don’t you?”

She completely ignored his attempt to get a reaction from her and remained silent. When Jonathon Randall gained no information with these statements, he continued the interrogation. His next question however, was completely out of left field. "Who’s Jamie?" 

Claire’s head rose slightly at the mention of his name. "Nobody important." 

Her answer brought a clenched fist to her kidneys by Jonathon’s bodyguard.

"Liar … tell us who he is and what he knows about the Rising Dragons and the bombing of my club.”

“He doesn’t know anything … I don’t know anything …”

“Come, come Claire … we’re not stupid.” Jonathon berated.

“He’s … he’s my brother,” she replied dispassionately.

“And here I thought he might be your boyfriend.”

Ronald MacNab and Robert Ling smirked at this statement from Jonathon Randall. 

“That’s another lie … You talk in your sleep. Well, I guess your friend Karen will just have to provide the answers to my questions seeing that you won’t.”

Randall watched Claire Beauchamp’s face for any sign of emotion to his statements. When noting was forthcoming … again he implied confidently, “You know we will find out one way or another, then we won’t need to resort to these tactics again if you cooperate.”

Claire remained silent.

It was evident that they would get nothing out of her today. MacNab looked at Jonathon Randall, his face expressing his queries about what he wanted him to do next. His boss’ words confirmed his thoughts.

“That’s enough for now … we’ll continue this another time." 

The men slipped out of the room but before closing the mirrored panel behind them, Jonathon Randall stated with conviction. "Don’t think you’ve won Claire Beauchamp … I’ll be back … we’ll continue this later on. Trust me … you’ll give us the answers we want one way or another.”

When she heard the click of the door, she let herself sag to the floor trying to relieve the ache in her arms and the throbbing of her kidneys. Claire didn’t know how much more she could withstand.

“Jamie … where are you?” she whispered silently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonathon Randall sat back down in his observation room and stared at their prisoner. He was not happy though as the woman had given him nothing. It had been some time since he’d seen a woman with her resilience. Claire Beauchamp had the strength of a man and the tenacity of a lion. Although Section One obviously trained their operatives well, he would make her break and when she did; the triad would have what they wanted. Dismissing the sight of her in the cell Jonathon turned around and faced the two men giving each specific orders.

“Cut her down MacNab and see that she is attended to." 

"Yes sir.”

“We don’t want to kill her just yet before we have our answers.”

“Of course, not sir. Do you know who this Jamie is she talks about?” Ronald enquired.

“Someone she wants to protect,” he answered logically. “Someone she obviously doesn’t want us to know anything about.”

“He could be Section too.”

Anticipating that it could be a lead they might pursue Jonathon gave him further orders. “Yes, I agree. Find out anything you can about him.”

Then turning to his bodyguard, he issued him with a challenge too. “Robert … you contact Karen and get all the information she has on this mystery man … then listen to the surveillance tapes again. Claire talks in her sleep; I want to know anything you can find out about him. Give me something I can use next time. I expect both of you to come up with good news shortly.”

“Yes, sir,” they replied in unison before taking their leave.

As the men quietly left the room, Jonathon Randall turned to face the sight of their captive once more. The woman was a conundrum but he would get to the bottom of her involvement in Rising Dragons’ business sooner or later. He liked a challenge and Claire Beauchamp was certainly that. A slight smirk crossed his lips at the thought of the battle of wills he expected to experience with their hostage in the forthcoming days. However, the quicker she capitulated the better it would be for everyone, but if, as he anticipated, she would resist … then it would be to her detriment.

There was only ever going to be one winner and it wasn’t going to be this woman … Claire Beauchamp.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Section One the Rising Dragons mission has come to a standstill due to its two main operatives’ non-involvement. Things are starting to unravel and Operations and Madeline decide to call a truce and ask Jamie to return and they will help him search for Claire. She had left a clue for him that implicated Karen Yee, and Jamie goes in search of her as a starting point. Meanwhile Jonathon Randall pays Claire another visit but doesn’t get the answers he wants.

**CHAPTER 89**

Murtagh Fitzgibbons observed the comings and goings at Section One from his post in munitions. Although operatives went on about their duties like clockwork, something was missing. The halls of Section One appeared austere and even colder without James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp’s presence. The fact that his Sugar had been kidnapped only exacerbated his feelings of melancholy, but as he watched and observed, Murtagh’s eyes suddenly lit up as if struck by a thunderbolt. He knew what it was. It was Claire’s lightness that was missing. He missed seeing her luminous face and he missed their friendly banter whenever she came over to his station.

Every time he looked up or turned a corner, Murtagh kept expecting to see her striding purposefully down the hallway coming back from a mission with the target apprehended … but that hadn’t happened for some time. He really missed his Sugar for she was the ray of sunshine in his day. He missed her laughter, her smile and her calming presence in this world of ruthlessness. Claire was in trouble and Jamie had gone looking for her, but it was the not knowing if she was alive or dead that was eating away at him. The fact that Fergus hadn’t been able to make contact with her or her with them was also very worrying.

_How could they find Claire’s location, if they couldn’t track her? She could be anywhere in Hong Kong and had probably been transferred to God knows where because they couldn’t discover her whereabouts._

Although he hadn’t put much faith in God over the years, Murtagh thought it appropriate that he say a few prayers in hope of divine intervention of a miracle. However, even that was of little solace to him. He hadn’t realized before how deeply Claire Beauchamp affected everyone at Section One, even Operations and Madeline had seemed a little more short-tempered since they’d known of her kidnapping and Jamie’s request for the fifteen days owing to him. Perhaps they’d realised that they had made the wrong decision, not that Madeline or Operations would ever admit to that. Their pig-headedness would be their downfall one day and now the Rising Dragons’ mission had come to a standstill due to its two main operatives’ non-involvement, and without their participation, things were starting to unravel. 

_Would Operations and Madeline call a truce and ask Jamie to return and offer Section’s resources to help him search for Claire? Pigs would fly before either of their leaders would change their minds and reverse their decision as far as Jamie and Claire were concerned, Murtagh thought. If he ever saw that day, he vowed that he would run naked through Section._

Shrugging his shoulders, the weapons’ expert looked over towards Tactical to see if Fergus was there. He was. Knowing how worried that his buddy had been since Claire’s disappearance, he decided to mosey on over to see if he had made any inroads in his attempt to contact her or if he’d heard anything from Jamie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Operations strode through the corridors of Section One and made his way to Madeline’s office. He’d been having second thoughts about his decision where Jamie was concerned and had been weighing up the conversation, he’d had with him in the perch the other day. His persistence to search for Claire had goaded him and he’d forbidden him to pursue her citing that the triad was the target and that Claire was expendable. He realised now how that must have sounded to his Level 5 operative particularly knowing of their bond. There were obvious similarities to her persistence that they retrieve him when Jamie was missing in Russia. However, that was where the similarities ended. Madeline had been sent with Claire to find him, but the retrieval mission was really a hidden agenda to bring in deep cover operative.

No doubt Jamie had been reminded of their subterfuge, hence his reaction to the orders he had given him. His reluctance to do anything about Claire’s kidnapping had not been well received. In retrospect, had the tables been turned and Madeline was the one kidnapped, he too would have reacted as Jamie had. Dougal knew that Madeline would be able to be more rational, hence he sought her counsel. However, little did he know but his second in command had gone behind his back and had already asked Fergus to keep her informed on any progress on Claire’s whereabouts.

Grappling with the wisdom of his decision Operations continued on through the halls of Section One and as usual entered Madeline’s office with his normal aplomb to see her working on her computer.

She looked up to see who it was on hearing footsteps enter. “Ah, Dougal … Come in … What are you doing here?”

“I want some answers.”

“Answers to what?” she asked curiously not being able to make sense of what it was he was after.

“Claire Beauchamp’s status.”

“I thought you had dismissed her kidnapping as a fate accompli and that Jamie was not to go after her?”

“Yes, I did say that but in hindsight I feel I may have been a little hasty,” he announced, the words almost choking him as they were uttered. It was not often that Operations had to eat humble pie and admit that he may have been wrong in his judgement.

“Hmm … yes that may be so, but it’s not the first time you have been a tad irrational in a decision Dougal.”

Operations raised an eyebrow at her pointed retort. “Really?”

“Yes … you were reckless, but fortunately I have made contingencies.”

“Good. I like your surprises.”

Operations smiled at Madeline’s forward planning … she always did play the end against the middle. He knew immediately that his second in command had her finger on the pulse. She knew him well and he was right in his decision to seek her input.

“We will need to take care of this soon … The mission has come to a standstill since Claire’s kidnapping and Jamie going dark to look for her. The Rising Dragons will be able to regroup if we are not proactive.” 

“It seems we have a dilemma then doesn’t it?” Was her tacit remark.

Operations refused to give her question credence and merely asked a question in return. “You obviously are familiar with the most recent situation Madeline … So, tell me … where are we with locating Claire then?”

She too refused to be irritated by his words and answered concisely, “Fergus has been trying to initiate contact with Claire but he hasn’t had any success as yet.”

“And Jamie? Does he have a next move?”

“I don’t know … but you of all people know what James Fraser is like.” She paused before continuing, “His level of commitment to Section is extraordinary but Jamie’s commitment to Claire Beauchamp is inimitable. He will leave no stone unturned until he finds her. You’ve seen the lengths he goes to with targets. I don’t think he’s finished … not by a long shot …this is his partner after all.”

Operations pondered the wisdom of her words before asking, “Has he tried to communicate with Section at all?”

“There’s been none as far as I know. If Jamie doesn’t want to be stopped, he won’t be.”

“Then get Fergus on to it immediately. I’m sure he has a way of getting in touch with him.”

“Very well Dougal … I’ll see to it. By the way, have you heard from Colum?”

“Indirectly. Oversight is still monitoring this mission closer than I’d like.”

“At least it keeps his attention away from other things.”

“Yes, but if he gets wind that our two best operatives are missing Madeline, all hell will break loose.”

“So far, everything’s covered. That’s not the problem.”

“What is the problem?”

“Fergus is working on a location, but there’s been no response whatsoever. Your brother Colum is going to look at anything out of the ordinary as suspicious.”

“Then we’ll need to move quickly to ally his inquisitiveness. I’m sure we can shore this up.”

“I wish I were as optimistic.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are too many variables beyond our control.”

“That’s true. But so far, so good. I’m sure things will go exactly as planned.”

“The Rising Dragons members are ruthless; we can’t forget that.”

“Yes … but Section One is more so,” he stated proudly.

Acknowledging the wisdom of his statement, Madeline replied. “I’ll have Fergus come to my office and we’ll set the wheels in motion to contact Jamie.”

Good … I knew I could count on you Madeline. I’ll be in the perch should you need me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Claudel,” Madeline stated when Section’s computer whiz stepped through the door into her domain. She watched as he came and stood in front of her desk, then without any preamble asked, “What are your plans?”

Fergus raised his eyebrow at her question not quite understanding what Madeline meant. “Plans?” he queried a little perplexed.

“Regarding Claire.”

“I’m at a quandary as to know what to do. Claire’s comm. unit is down and I haven’t been able to establish contact. Until it becomes operable, then we have little to go on.”

“I see.”

“Have there been any communiqués with Jamie since he left Section?”

“No … nothing.”

“Then I feel we should try to make contact with him.”

“Does Operations know about this?” Fergus asked a little wary of her statement given that she’d asked him to go behind his leader’s back.

“For the good of the mission, Operations has had a change of heart. He insists that we allow Jamie to use Section’s facilities to assist in Claire’s speedy return.”

“But Jamie has gone dark … it may be impossible to make contact.”

“I’m sure you will find a way Mr Claudel,” Madeline implied categorically knowing that if anyone could contact Jamie then Fergus could. “It doesn’t look good if we can’t keep track of our own people.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Good … Don’t worry. Both you and Jamie will be protected. I expect to hear something soon. You may go.”

With her dismissal Fergus turned on his heel and left Madeline’s office and immediately went in search of Murtagh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two friends nearly bumped into each other as they each came around the corner into the Common area of Section in search of one another.

“Hmm, you scared me.”

“I didn’t think anything scared you, Murtagh.”

Fergus adjusted his glasses and they briefly held looks until he broke eye contact. 

Understanding his unspoken meaning the weaponries’ expert replied flippantly for anyone who may be watching, “Get out of here,” then he continued on back to Munitions knowing that the two would get together secretly later on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later, the two friends met up in the hallway away from the prying eyes of the perch and the common area.

“So, what’s up amigo … what’s going on?” Murtagh inquired eager to know why they were meeting in secret.

“Operations has had a change of heart about Jamie.”

Taken aback by his announcement, he was gob smacked. “You’re joking … right?”

However, by the look on Fergus’ face, Murtagh knew he was deadly serious.

“No … he wants me to contact him.”

“But why? … Operations never changes his mind. … It’s set in concrete.”

Murtagh suddenly had a mild rush of blood to the head as he thought of his earlier musings about a nudie run through Section. Perhaps the day pigs would fly was actually here. I didn’t see that coming, he thought. “So, what happens now? Have you had any word from Jamie yet?

“No … It’s still too early … it’s only been two days. But now, I’ll have to try and contact him on a deep channel.”

“Whoa, whoa Fergus, not so fast.”

“Do you have any better ideas?” he asked needing some inspiration for what he‘d been asked to do.

“No, all I’m saying is that we should put some thought into your next move.”

“Well, the way I see it, I don’t have any choice. Operations wants me to contact Jamie ASAP.”

“He’s gone dark and unless we have something to give him about Claire’s whereabouts, he won’t listen … Operations knows that. You can’t pull off the impossible.” Murtagh looked at Fergus for a reaction to his statement before asking the obvious question, “Do you have a location for Claire?”

“No … nothing.”

“There … see what I mean?”

“So, this is a waste of time?”

“No, I didn’t mean that …”

“What do you mean?”

“Something’s not right. It doesn’t make any sense. Operations is cold and ruthless but he’s not generous. Does he want to help Jamie for ulterior motives?”

“I don’t know … Look; I’ve got to go Murtagh.”

“Just keep your head down and your mouth shut, you’ll be fine until we figure something out or something happens to force our hand.”

“Okay … I’ll think of something to put Operations off for a while.”

“Good.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser had a conundrum to solve and the quicker he did so the better. His Sassenach had been missing now for nearly 48hours and although she had left him a clue as to who may be involved in her kidnapping, he seemed to be wasting precious time criss-crossing Hong Kong in search of leads for her kidnappers. He wished he could have been more expeditious, for if he had, Claire would now be safe with him. But that was not to be. She’d been transferred from her first place of incarceration to somewhere he didn’t know and couldn’t discover … but he would. 

All of his instincts and resolve were telling him that he was not too late to save his Sassenach despite this setback. He was certain that Karen Yee would provide the crucial lead as to where the triad was holding her, and once again Jamie sped off back to Hong Kong. This time however, he would get the answers he wanted. This time she would have no option other than to tell him where Claire was. He would accept nothing less.

He’d never trusted Karen or her boyfriend and now they would face the cold operative that he was. Whether Karen or Andy gave him the information about Claire’s whereabouts voluntarily or not … it was of no consequence to him, but they would tell him what he wanted to know. How they did so was the decision they would need to make. He would have no compunction as to how he dealt with them. They meant nothing to him … but Claire meant everything and he would do whatever was in his power to find out where she was being held captive.

Without the resources of Section One, his task was made that much harder, but he would prevail … he would find her and once those who held his Claire incarcerated were found, they would pay the price. Death would be the only consequence for their brutality. His suspicions would be verified about Claire’s neighbour and she and her kind would suffer the consequences of their actions and deception. The thought of his Sassenach suffering at the hands of this ruthless triad was an anathema to him, but what worried Jamie the most was that he had no control over what happened to her. Therefore, expediency was so crucial. The longer she remained incarcerated the greater the risk to her safety. So far, he was no closer to finding where she was being held captive although he felt buoyed by the clue, she had managed to leave for him.

Karen Yee knew something … she probably knew much more than he even realised … and she would divulge what she knew to him or die. Karen had no significance to him whatsoever … she was a target… nothing more, nothing less. Her life for Claire’s life was, in his mind, a fair exchange. She would tell him what he needed to know or better still … take him to where the triad was holding her. Whatever choice she made was irrelevant. There was no way it would end well for Karen … her fate was sealed.

Hoping that his Sassenach was still alive was keeping Jamie going … if she had met her demise, he didn’t know what he would do. He hadn’t realized how deeply she affected him, how her spirit lifted him up, or how her laughter warmed the recesses of his heart. He ached. Fear and unadulterated trepidation played on his mind. Jamie was worried for her safety and what might be happening to her at the hands of the triad. Stephen Bonnet and William Ransom had already paid with their lives. He would have no compunction in killing any and all of the bastards who in any way had hurt his Sassenach. They would all pay with their lives once he had found where the triad was holding her. However, Jamie felt powerless as he was no closer to finding her and he was struggling to remain focused, but that is just what he needed to be. Claire was depending on him. She needed him to find her and he would, with or without Section’s help.

He’d thought about contacting Fergus but had decided against that. However, if this lead didn’t pan out, he would reassess the situation. Despite his orders from Operations, Jamie knew that he could enter and leave Section without detection if he came up cold with a lead. But at the present time he felt confident that he was on the right track and that Karen Yee would provide the answers he was seeking. His sole purpose was focused on finding Claire before the triad had no further use of her. He knew she was strong but … _how long could she endure being tortured?_ This very thought brought bile to his throat. Jamie swallowed the rancid liquid forcing it back to the depths of his stomach.

He refused to acknowledge the muses in his head. He had scarcely slept and he’d eaten only when he could no longer ignore the demands of his body. Jamie knew there was little chance of getting any rest before confronting Karen Yee and Andy Ma … but that was not a problem unless there was some hold-up to finding the targets. He’d make that decision when and if he needed to. He had functioned for days without respite and would rest only when his Claire was safe and sound. Putting these thoughts to the back of his mind, James Fraser had clear and precise objectives. Nothing would stand in his way of executing them. Failure was not an option. It never was and never would be. He depressed the accelerator a little harder breaking all speed limits in his haste to return to Hong Kong to find Karen Yee and her accomplice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonathon Randall was deep in thought as he watched their prisoner sleep in the darkness.

_Was this woman really associated with the deaths of senior triad members over the past months or did they have the wrong person? If she was … she would pay the price, but if not then they would need to cast the net further to find out whoever was responsible. It didn’t really matter one way or the other though. The woman was damned. Claire Beauchamp would never leave here alive. There was no way that she could possibly live especially now after all that she had seen and heard._

Leaning back in his chair Jonathon reread the reports from MacNab and Robert about both Claire and her companion. Karen had been explicit in her observations of Claire’s so called _“brother”_ and had relayed all the information she had on Jamie Fraser. But they were none the wiser as to his role in the turmoil that had befallen the triad other than he was her lover. Ronald on the other hand had been asked to give him something he could use next time. He’d come up trumps and had managed to find some information about the covert Section One. His report specified that Section One was the most clandestine organisation on the planet whose job was to bring down the criminals and terrorists that no one else could get.

Jonathon gave a chuckle at their profile and pondered this information. Suddenly it all began to make sense. Had it not been for Stephen Bonnet finding Claire’s dropped revolver, then they would not have known of her affiliation to Section One. Jonathon had heard of it but this was the first time that the triad had come in contact with anyone associated with Section One.

_So … this was the organisation that Claire was a member of. Was her companion also a member? If so, it would explain such a lot, but they would fail in their mission. There was no way that these two people could bring down the might of the Rising Dragons … the triad was invincible especially here in Hong Kong._

Claire Beauchamp was an enigma and this Jamie was more so. James Fraser didn’t seem to exist which gave more credence to the fact that he was Section material … ghosts that moved among people but who were “dead” to the real world. He certainly fitted the mould. There was only one thing Jonathon could think of that would prove if they were both working for Section One and that was to flush out her companion. Karen had alluded to this Jamie’s conduct around her and Andy as if the man was always sizing them up but in turn giving nothing away of himself. Jonathon knew that he must mean something to Claire for she was too evasive and guarded when his name was mentioned.  
_Was he her weakness and vice versa? If so, it was something he could exploit._

It was time to find out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Randall activated the surveillance speakers and snapped the light switches on in Claire’s room. Glaring white light flooded the room and shone on her beleaguered face. Her body jerked as she woke abruptly. Unable to focus because of the brightness, she automatically raised her arm to shield her face from the glare. Claire then gingerly sat up on the bed and lowered her head slightly. Through her closed eyelids she felt the light searing its way through her light deprived eyes. The glare was unbearable and the white-hot rays shone on her face burning the corneas of her eye sockets if she so much as opened them even a fraction, so she kept them tightly shut.

_“Are the lights too bright for you my dear?”_

“No … they’re just peachy thanks.”

_“Good … I see you haven’t lost your sense of humour.”_

It took Claire a short while to adjust to the light, but she did. She sat up straighter on the bed and waited for what was to come next.

 _“I told you I would be back,”_ were Randall’s menacing words as he made his way back into the room.

“So, I noticed,” Claire replied equally disinterested in anything that came out of his mouth.

“Now … Let’s talk about James Fraser again … shall we Claire?” Jonathon Randall remonstrated in a more sinister voice. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” he persisted with some glee in his voice.

_“Did I love him?”_ she asked herself already knowing the answer to her question. _“ Yes … Beyond the urges of the flesh.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Jonathon Randall continued his tirade as he watched Claire’s face for any indication that his words had touched a nerve. “You do love him. Not just to bed him; I know you’d want that, and he does too, doesn’t he Claire? Men all do. But do _you_ love him?”

The incarceration of this place had the dark anonymity of the confessional, and a soul on the verge of death had no time for lies. She knew not what lay ahead or how long she would be here until Jamie could rescue her as she knew he would. 

_“Yes,”_ her mind and heart muttered silently as she stared unflinchingly at her captor. _“Yes! Yes, I love him.”_

It was silent in the room for some time, as Jonathon Randall waited for any sign from Claire Beauchamp that his words had touched a nerve.

With a look that would kill, Claire refused to comply to his aspersions. _He could go to Hell for all she cared, for she would never admit to anything concerning James Fraser. Randall could speculate all he wanted about Jamie or who had sent her … but she would never capitulate._

“You’d be wrong then,” was her only reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The interrogation had been fruitless yet again. Their hostage never gave an inch and once more Jonathon had gotten nowhere with his questioning of her. The woman would not break and would not be compromised. His frustration was at its zenith. Hence, due to her headstrong behaviour, Claire Beauchamp left him with only one option. It was time to set his other plan in motion.

He called for Ronald MacNab to come and prepare a video transmission.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathon Randall ponders the events that have befallen the triad over the last couple of months and knows that Claire and James Fraser were involved somehow in the triad’s demise. He plots their revenge. Meanwhile Section is sent a video recording of Claire. Fergus tries to relay a message to Jamie about the disk but Jamie cannot be located. Where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 90 (V)**

Fergus Claudel sat at his computer terminal lost in thought. He was in two minds trying to come to grips with being pulled in too many directions.

Madeline had given him the go ahead to try and contact Jamie and she’d told him of Operations’ back down. He knew Jamie would want to know about that, especially if he could muster Section’s resources in locating Claire. Not only that, but on top of this directive from Madeline, Murtagh had questioned their motives for the back down. However, all his friend had done, was to sow the seed of doubt in Fergus’ mind and now he was in a quandary as to what to do. He was at an impasse … damned if he did and damned if he didn’t … hence his dilemma. Feeling a nervous tick begin to throb in his forehead, the tension began to build until Fergus was as fidgety as a cat on a hot tin roof. He had to weigh up what he was going to do.

_Decisions! Decisions! What should he do? Madeline and Operations were being more reasonable but on the other hand, Murtagh had a valid point … They had nothing on Claire’s location and Jamie wouldn’t come in unless they had a lead … So far, they were in the dark on gathering any Intel. Their only hope was that Jamie had had more success on his own._

The sudden announcement of his name echoing in his com. unit was enough to bring Fergus back down to earth. In less than no time he was as diligent as ever.

_“Fergus … we have an incoming.”_

“Patch it through,” he stated and waited for the audio-visual message to appear on his monitor. The transmission downloaded to his computer swiftly, but when he watched a snippet of the download, Fergus was shaken by what he was witnessing. The visual was of Claire. He immediately got the operative back on line and enquired as to its source.

“Edgars… Trace that call! … ASAP!”

Anxiously he waited for a reply, but when the operative was slow in responding Fergus asked impatiently, “What’s happened?”

_“Sorry Fergus, but we lost contact.”_

“Damn it!” He muttered out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting up from his station Fergus quickly made his way to the perch where he found Operations and Madeline deep in conversation. They both looked up when he entered the perch unannounced.

“Is something wrong Mr Claudel?” Madeline asked noticing that he seemed a little uneasy.

“I’ve just received this from an outside line,” he stated holing up a disk in his hand. “It’s a communiqué from the Rising Dragons. We downloaded an MPEG fifteen minutes ago.”

“That’s odd. I was under the impression they knew nothing of Section One,” Operations stated in surprise.

“Well they do now,” Madeline added then turning to their computer whiz asked, “What is it Fergus?”

“It’s a video disk of Claire.”

“Do we know its origin?”

“No, Edgars was unable to pinpoint a source.”

“Perhaps there will be something on the disk that will give us a location as to her whereabouts then.”

Fergus looked very concerned as he placed the disk in his leader’s computer. “I think you will both need to watch this.”

"Very well … let’s see it.”

Operations reached down and turned on his monitor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Section One leaders saw a man sitting in front of the camera then he moved to the side to reveal Claire Beauchamp bound in a chair. Everyone stared, stunned, at the screen as the voice of the inquisitor spoke over screen images of Claire.

Well! Well! Well! Section One people are all the same … but let me inform you … Claire Beauchamp has not seen the last of this treatment. The Rising Dragons don’t negotiate. If you want your material back … the price is to send her accomplice James Fraser. Don’t dawdle. … You’ve got 12 hours to produce the man in question or else we won’t be held responsible for our actions.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Madeline and Operations shared a look. "Fergus, have you come up with anything?”

Knowing what they were referring to he answered. “I’ll find him.”

From now on our Mission profile has changed. I want all resources deployed toward one end. … We must find Jamie!”

"Yes sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving the perch Fergus anxiously hurried over to see his buddy Murtagh with the news of the disk that had arrived mysteriously at Section One.

Looking up from his task he saw his little buddy approach with a look of distress and urgency on his face. “Hey … what’s got you so riled up?”

“This,” he said holding up the disk in his hand. “It’s not pretty.” Looking around Fergus hurriedly ushered Murtagh into his storage room at the back.

“What do you mean?” He replied becoming a little anxious himself because of Fergus’ behaviour and knowing that whatever was on the disk had certainly spooked his friend.

“You’ll have to see for yourself. Just watch it. You’ll understand then,” he stated placing the disk in Murtagh’s video recorder.  
“Fine, Fergus. Turn it on.”

He clicked the play button on and almost instantaneously a room that looked like some kind of primitive torture chamber appeared. The camera panned around it giving them a 360-degree view of the room. There were restraints on the wall, a small table holding what looked to be torture instruments off to one side as well as other apparatus that would be used to persuade any captive to talk.

A few moments later a door opened and they saw two masked men drag Claire into the room. The camera panned in and Murtagh and Fergus saw a close up of her face. She had been knocked around. From what they could see there were definite bruises around her eyes, her face was swollen and her cheeks were black and blue. However, her spirit was not broken though and she stonily threw angry looks at the two men.

Although bound, Claire continued to resist as they secured her wrists with an old seat belt which they then attached to a thick chain hanging from the concrete ceiling of the room. Claire’s arms were raised above her head and her feet just scraped the floor. She looked dishevelled and weak but was still putting up a fight. As they watched, water suddenly began to drip from cracks in the ceiling onto her skin. Claire’s midriff was bare and one of the guards pressed large, wet sponges to her body which were hooked up to some sort of a current. Fergus and Murtagh watched as an electric tremor coursed through her body and they saw her recoil with the pain.

Shaken with what he was witnessing happening to his Sugar, Murtagh expressed the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. His hand automatically went to his mouth.

“Oh … no!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The man that stood before her began to question her. _"Who do you work for?”_

When no answer was forthcoming the first guard prompted his assistant to shock her again. He did. Prodding her flesh with a bolt of electricity, Claire’s body began to convulse violently.

_“Well? … I asked you a question. I’m waiting for an answer.”_

Watching the transmission Murtagh flinched but was proud when as she refused to cry out with each electric shock wave they inflicted. Finally, she called out, _“No one.”_

_“It’s Section One … isn’t it?”_

Weak from the torture, Claire shook her head, gasping from the pain. _“Never heard of them … I don’t know what you mean … you obviously have me confused with someone else.”_

The cold water dripping on her body exacerbated the pain when mixed with the volatile electricity currents they used to try and break her. However, Claire hung weakly from the chain choking and gasping from the pain but still defiant and non-committal.

_“You’re a liar … we know you work for Section One.”_

_"No … I don’t.”_ Yet another bolt of electricity zapped through her body.

_“Why did they send you to Hong Kong?”_

Even though Murtagh and Fergus could see Claire take a deep breath as if to brace herself against what she knew would be coming next, her resolve was ramrod.

_“You’re delusional … I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”_

No cries of pain or protest were heard from the iron-willed woman. Impressed by her ability to withstand the treatment they had meted out, the man stated, _“You have the courage of a man.”_

Claire gave him a deadly look. _“How would you know?”_

He taunted her. _“Perhaps you think I’m the good cop, and he’s the bad cop. We’re both the good cop. In the next room is the bad cop.”_

_“Bring him on,”_ she goaded him with defiance.

Murtagh and Fergus next saw a pair of booted steps approach and a more commanding figure, obviously the interrogator; walk slowly into the room and up to Claire. Like his companions his face was hidden.

It was clear that she recognised this man. _“There’s no need to hide your face … you’re a coward.”_

The two guards stood to the side waiting further instructions. _“Now, now Claire, I’m upset with you.”_ Brushing off the guard who stepped forward, he reached over and turned off the water supply himself.

Claire continued to regard him closely and watched her interrogator through hooded eyes.

_“Good. You look at me. You realize it’s important to know the inquisitor,”_ the man added as he stepped up closer to her. Removing his mask but with his back to the camera he stated, _“Is that better.”_

_“Much.”_

_“You’re well trained. Even now, even here, you look to find an edge. What do you see?”_

Claire raised her head fearlessly, not taking her eyes from him, watching him warily to see what he would do next.

_“Tell me. What will soften my heart? Tears? Courage?”_ He stepped closer still, watching her very carefully. _“Hmm … none of these I see.”_

Claire continued to watch as he continued his mind games.

_“You’re strong-willed Claire Beauchamp. Is that your greatest strength or your personal flaw? I guess time will tell … and we have plenty of that.”_

The interrogator stepped up directly to her as if he was going to cut her down. She looked at him with a cold wariness, but refused to answer his questions and merely gave him a pat smile.

_“I don’t want you to get me wrong Claire, but I really enjoyed our time together; I did. It’s a pity about dinner though … I was looking forward to that.”_

Although weak and tired from the torture, she continued to observe him directly with more strength in her eyes than her body could summon.

A little testy and frustrated by her lack of response he demanded impatiently. _“Look at me!”_ He lifted Claire’s chin up with a finger. _“I need to know what you know about Tony Wong and Madame Cheung. You do remember them don’t you Claire?”_

_“Who?”_

_“You tell me what I want to know and you’re free. You’ll live.”_

_“You … go … to … hell!”_ was her acerbic reply.

_“Hmm,”_ he mumbled before asking, _“… and who is James Fraser?”_

_“He’s my brother,”_ she sneered at him in reply.

_“No … He’s your lover … Is he Section too?”_

_“How would I know?”_

_“You’re lying … he is your accomplice. Now, where is he?”_

Her interrogator turned away as if to leave, then he suddenly turned back. Coming up to face Claire he lifted his arm and struck her with great might across the face. A rapid intake of breath was the only sound heard. Her head was thrown back from the force, and when she slowly raised it, her nose was bleeding. Nevertheless, Claire looked him in the eye with rebelliousness.

Realising that this woman was not going to crack, the man nodded towards his companions and signalled for them to come forward and commence the water treatment again.

_“She’s obviously not going to tell us what we want to know; not this time anyway, so do what you can.”_

He turned back to watch for the reaction from their guest with one final warning, _“I assure you, Claire Beauchamp that we mean business.”_

He then exited the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tape suddenly went blank then but Claire’s muffled screams could still be heard.

Murtagh was thrown by the video. He was visibly distressed. “Oh my God … my poor Sugar! Those bastards! I could kill them with my bare hands! We have to tell Jamie.”

“I’ve already tried Murtagh. He’s under dark cover, so there’s no way to even get a message to hi.”

“Are you sure? Surely you can find a way. You _have_ to … Has Jamie checked in at all?”

“No… not yet.”

“He _will_ when he hears about the disk.” Murtagh added solemnly. “Keep trying little buddy.”

“I’ll try the deep remote frequency channel again.”

“Good … but do it quickly … Claire’s life could depend on it.”

Murtagh’s words echoed the urgency that was needed to find Jamie and the quicker the better. He knew that Fergus would find a way even if he worked on it all night and day for Jamie just had to be contacted somehow, some way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_The Dragon rises up his back  
In daylight near and far  
He soars at night with deadly eye  
Beneath the moon and star  
The Rising Dragon!_

_Be wary of its mercilessness  
For treachery brings you danger.  
Perpetrators be especially vigilant,  
It will rise up in anger…  
The Rising Dragon!_

_“Death with Honour” its way of life  
With motto “Strength by Dare”  
Once you yield fear nought … but  
When it seeks you, beware!  
The Rising Dragon! _

Sipping a glass of chilled wine, Jonathon Randall sat staring out of the window repeating the mantra of the triad in an attempt to keep himself grounded after Claire’s interrogation session. 

The torture techniques used on her, although harsh, were necessary. The triad needed to make a statement that they meant business and what better way to get a reaction from Section One than to show them a disk of one of their own suffering and being tortured. The fact that Claire was a woman didn’t enter into the equation; however, the way she reacted under interrogation was an eye opener to him. She was obviously well trained and disciplined. The woman was unwavering. She was strong and loyal … in fact all the qualities that the Rising Dragons valued in their members. But if Claire was this resolute … were others of her kind the same? This James Fraser perhaps? 

He pondered the events that had befallen the Rising Dragons over the last couple of months. It was clearly evident that Claire and Jamie were somehow involved in the triad’s demise and the more he thought about it, the more he concluded that they had been extremely vigilant in their methods. 

But … the triad would have its day of reckoning.

_An invincible, powerful brotherhood  
The triad rules supreme  
Don’t ever try to obliterate  
For retribution will be extreme  
The Rising Dragon! _

Jonathon Randall smirked brimming with confidence and began to plot their revenge.

He was confident that the disk sent to Section One would do the trick. Once they’d viewed it and knew that the Rising Dragons had their operative Claire Beauchamp, they would look for anything that could lead to her location. His stroke of genius in demanding that James Fraser be sent to them was poetic justice. In his mind this man was equally responsible with Claire. His veiled threats would certainly have Section One jumping through hoops to accommodate his ultimatum. The 12-hour deadline was tight but that was just a guideline. If Section took longer so be it. They would have to decipher the clues as to their location first and that might take extra time.

There was enough evidence, however for Section One to locate the monastery if they looked carefully enough into the video recording. He had subtly left clues for them that Section was sure to act upon. Jonathon knew they had many resources at their disposal and if they really wanted to take down the Rising Dragons, they would move heaven and earth to locate Claire quickly. He also needed to know where they stood. He needed Section One to show their hand. They would then send her companion, this James Fraser and others to rescue her. When they did … they would be waiting. That’s when Section One would feel the full wrath of the Rising Dragons.

The triad was fully prepared for any assault. The monastery was fortified … so there was little chance of storming its fortress. The remote location, as well as around the clock surveillance and guards were impregnable. Jonathon knew that the retaliatory action by Section One would be swift, but that’s just what they wanted … for anyone who tried to bring them down would suffer the consequences. This had to end. There had to be a victor and the vanquished. It was his intention that the triad would crush the insurrection imposed upon the Rising Dragons once and for all. If he had to torture whoever came after Claire Beauchamp then so be it. No one would escape the wrath of the triad … no one.  
Her leaders would know who was the more powerful … and he knew who would surrender first.

Reflecting on what had transpired in the torture chamber; Jonathon Randall couldn’t help the wry smile that crossed his mouth. Although Wang Yu was a man who’d been responsible for taking care of any of Sun Yee Lok’s dirty work, he was a pussy cat in comparison with himself. Consequently, Wang had let him take care of business this time for Claire’s Beauchamp’s interrogation. It was a warning to Section One that the Rising Dragons were a formidable group too and would not be messed with a moment longer. The leaders of Section would know in no uncertain terms that they would seek vengeance for what had happened to their people. This was just an example of how ruthless the triad could be. They were not afraid of anyone … least of all Section One.

_Be cautious of its ruthless ways  
This enigma to the night  
For the Dragon bears upon his wings  
A chilling tale of fright  
The Rising Dragon! _

Sun Yee Lok had long suspected that this woman, Claire Beauchamp was someone to watch and he’d expressed his concern on more than one occasion. It was such a pity that Jiang was not alive … he’d been looking into Claire’s movements and had been backtracking them since her arrival in Hong Kong but he hadn’t found anything specific on her. Although their suspicions about Claire were heightened everything was just sheer conjecture. And now here she was under their control, and Jiang wasn’t here to reap the benefits of his great work.

Was Section One somehow involved in the atrocities at his nightclub too? So many triad brothers had been killed that night and how that could have happened was still a mystery. Surely Claire and James Fraser weren’t involved in that as well? Or were they?

No matter if they were or weren’t … the triad didn’t need to know any more information. It was obvious that Claire Beauchamp had somehow been involved in the atrocities that had befallen the Rising Dragons of late. There were now too many coincidences that could be explained logically. The trail of events could be traced back to Charlie Yin and the two assailants who had come to his rescue on the wharf in Aberdeen. Wang Yu had been present when Sun Yee Lok had visited Tony Wong in Aberdeen and he’d been told about the two assailants who had killed six of their men. At the time they had no idea who these people were … they had disappeared into thin air … but now in the clear light of day it was highly probable that they were in fact Claire and this Jamie Fraser. She had also arrived in Hong Kong around about the time of these events.

_The triad has a cruel, ferocious wrath  
Beware! Take heed! Think twice!  
Never … ever … deceive or betray  
For you will pay the price…  
The Rising Dragon! _

But he wasn’t going to kill her yet … Claire could still be useful to them.

_Yes … everything was making a lot of sense. The triad had their woman and they would eventually have their man too once Section One sent James Fraser to them. Things were beginning to fall into place nicely. All the puzzle pieces were coming together on both Tony Wong and Madame Cheung. Claire was obviously the brunette protégé whom Madame Cheung had taken under her wing. Their suspicions would eventually be confirmed. Claire Beauchamp would finally pay the ultimate price for her demise as well. Her associate would pay with his life too._

_Bring it on!_ Jonathon thought, and took another sip of his wine. He was most satisfied and so to, would be Sun Yee Lok when he heard of the developments.

**Meanwhile back at Section One…**

Fergus sat staring at his computer screen. He was despondent and very worried that Jamie hadn’t replied to his message.

_Where was he? Had he managed to find Claire on his own already? Why didn’t he check in? He knew Murtagh and he had promised to help in any way if he needed them. Obviously, Jamie had things under control … but still this was no consolation. Section One had legitimate proof that Claire was being held and if Jamie knew what she had suffered he would be pitiless. It was imperative that he know this Intel ASAP … Claire’s life hung in the balance. How much more could she bear if the Rising Dragons tortured her again?_

__

__

_The one stipulation on the disk was that Jamie be sent to the triad … but if they couldn’t locate him then how could they send him? And where would they send him?_

Fergus knew he would need to search deeper into the tape to find any clue that could bear light on her location. Fergus Claudel was a very worried man. His fingers automatically repeated the process that he had done many times over … sending the same message to James Fraser. 

**JAMIE: ARE YOU THERE?**

Looking at his monitor he willed for an answer to appear on his screen, but yet again his reply was no different from all the other times.

**NO REPLIES TO ENCODED INQUIRY**

Disheartened Fergus lowered his head and placed his hands to his face before trying once again. Now that Jamie had gone dark, he would not communicate with Section One unless they gave him something concrete. As a last resort he coded something into his computer which pulled up a hologram of the apartment where Karen Yee lived. It was a shot in the dark but it may work. Karen was Jamie’s only known link to the Rising Dragons. He would surely go in search of her first in order to find Claire. Perhaps he could try to incriminate Karen further in his attempt for Jamie to reply.

So far there was no indication that he’d tunnelled into Section’s database under an anonymous I.D. to access any information about Karen or else he would have been able to track any files Jamie had accessed. However, if and when he did, Jamie would see Intel about Claire that he had placed there and that would certainly make him check in. Fergus’s only hope was that Jamie hadn’t gone into full “Mandatory Refusal” and that he had severed all communications until his mission to find Claire was completed.

_Would the next time he contacted Section be to tell them that he’d been successful?_

Fergus Claudel typed in the question again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Fraser heard the beep on his PDA and casually glanced at it on the seat of his car. He saw the light blink with a message, but he ignored the question that flashed up on the screen. He had more important things to attend to. He had a woman to trace down and whatever Fergus wanted to know could wait.

However, if nothing else … the computer techie was insistent, for the PDA still beeped with the same request some moments later.

**JAMIE: ARE YOU THERE?**

Reaching his hand over to pick it up, Jamie switched the PDA off then stared at its blank screen for a moment. There was nothing to indicate that Section had news of Claire’s whereabouts and until Fergus gave him something substantial in his communiqué … he would remain dark. Otherwise, they were just wasting their time and his as well.

Jamie was determined that Karen Yee would give him the answers as to Claire’s location. At long last she would also prove that his gut instincts had been correct all along and that she was indeed a member of the Rising Dragons. But most importantly, Karen could tell him where to find his Claire.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus is making inroads to locating Claire and continues to send a message to Jamie on his PDA. When he finally knows what is on the disk Jamie is livid and vows to find Claire ASAP. He informs Fergus that Karen Yee is implicated someway in Claire’s kidnapping and that he has her in play. He feels that she is the best way of locating his Sassenach.

**CHAPTER 91**

Once he arrived back in Hong Kong James Fraser set the first phase of his plan into action. Needing to know Karen Yee’s whereabouts, he contacted the architect firm that she worked for in the guise of wanting her services for an overhaul of his city apartment. The firm’s secretary informed him that Karen was away on business but would be returning to Hong Kong later that night. Ever polite, Jamie asked her to check the availability for an early appointment. Impressed by the smooth tone of his voice and persuasive manner, the secretary was only too happy to pencil him in for a scheduled time with Karen the following day. Then when he pressed for additional information about her after hours’ agenda that night his persistence was rewarded. She’d confided that Karen was scheduled to meet with a client at Victoria Peak at 9.30pm, but wasn’t sure if the client was picking her up for the dinner meeting or if she was meeting him at the restaurant.

Armed with this information, it gave Jamie some breathing space and the leverage he needed to set his contingency plan into action whilst Karen was not around. He quickly made his way over to her apartment to check for any clues that could implicate her in Claire’s kidnapping or give him Intel as to her whereabouts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Standing on the threshold of Karen Yee’s apartment he knocked then casually looked around. The corridor was deserted. However, just as Jamie was just about to enter her apartment suddenly a neighbour opened their door into the corridor. The young man appeared to be in a hurry and quickly walked past him towards the elevator. Jamie casually acknowledged him with a nod and watched until the man disappeared into the elevator. When all was clear, he opened the door with his U-key, entered Karen’s apartment and closed the door quietly behind him.

Meticulously he searched the apartment from head to toe in order to find anything that would help him find Claire, but her apartment was clean. Karen had certainly been thorough. Though when he searched through some papers on the bureau, Jamie found a copy of a receipt for two meals from a Stanley eatery. The receipt confirmed that Karen and someone else … most likely her boyfriend Andy Ma … were in Stanley on the same dates as his Sassenach. It was the evidence that he needed but Jamie was unable to find anything that would indicate where the triad was holding Claire captive. Nevertheless, Karen Yee was involved in her kidnapping and, when he found her … she would lead him to Claire.

Putting everything he’d disturbed back in its rightful place; the last thing Jamie did was place listening devices on her phone and in strategic places in and around the apartment. If Karen returned before her dinner date, he would know.

Then just as quietly as he’d entered … he left.

Having had no sleep in over 48 hours, Jamie decided that he would take the opportunity to catch up on some much-needed rest before the critical phase of the mission began. He knew that he would need his wits about him over the next few days to be at his best and function on all cylinders. He needed to conserve his energy and replenish his strength as he anticipated that the triad would not give up Claire without a fight … but he’d be prepared. For him it would be a fight to the death. If even a single hair was touched on her head, he would wreak vengeance like none they had seen.

Disappearing from the apartment building as anonymously as a ghost he was ready to plan his next strategy. He would be waiting and prepared for when Karen Yee next made an appearance.

**Meanwhile back at Section One…**

“Fergus has there been any contact from Jamie?” Madeline asked when he was requested to appear in her office. 

“No … not yet.”

“I see … No doubt he is not communicating with Section because of the risk of betraying where he is,” Madeline stated knowing only too well that once Jamie had gone dark, he would not jeopardise anything for the personal mission he was on.

“I’ll keep trying … I’ll change the wording of the communiqué and see if he responds this time.”

“Good … Have you managed to get a location for Claire from the information on the disk?”

“I’ve reviewed it several times and have been able to identify the building materials used in the room where she was tortured.”

“I see … and what have you gauged from that?” Was Madeline’s next question.

“It appears that the type of masonry used is ancient handmade stonework which dates back to the 17th or early 18th century.”

“And …?” The inflection of her voice indicated that she was intrigued by his statement.

“This particular stonework was used in monasteries built on Lantau Island of which there are several.”

“Excellent. That’s a good starting point. Anything else?”

“I can eliminate the Roman Catholic Trappist Haven Monastery located on the east coast.”

“Why so?”

“The Monastery at Tai Shui Hang is still home to a number of Roman Catholic monks. However, the main reason is because there were lotus crests engraved in the stonework. These are not associated with Catholicism. The flower is a significant iconography of Buddhism as it symbolises the ability of everybody to attain enlightenment.”

“Good at least that narrows the field. Can you identify which particular monastery it is then?”

“Not yet, but I’m working on the possibility that this is a disused one, most likely in a relatively remote part of Lantau off the beaten track and probably located on the rugged west coast of the island where the trails are not easily defined.”

“You have obviously systematically gone through the possibilities Mr Claudel … but what is your reasoning for this hypothesis?”

“There are several monasteries in the Ngong Ping area which are highly popular with tourists particularly near the Tian Tan seated bronze Buddha, therefore that leaves us with a few other options. The west coast is mountainous and most of the population lives along the south coast.”

“Hmm … that makes sense. The triad wouldn’t have a torture chamber near a populated area … but a monastery?”

Fergus looked at Madeline and stated solemnly. “How ironic it would be if a place of worship, turned out to be a place of suffering.”

“I’m sure the Rising Dragons would find this quite acceptable … particularly if the monastery is inaccessible. How far along are you in your theory?”

“By a process of elimination, I hope to have something very soon.”

Madeline congratulated him on the progress made thus far. “Good work Fergus … Keep me posted when you find something definite or the minute Jamie calls in.”

“Yes Madeline.”

**Outside Karen Yee’s apartment…**

Some hours later Jamie’s black SUV Mercedes–Benz pulled up and parked across the road from Karen Yee’s apartment building. He activated his listening device to see if she had in fact made it home or had gone directly to the restaurant. Confirming that Karen was in her apartment, Jamie rolled down the window and surveyed the area. It was relatively quiet and although a few cars turned onto the road they merely sped off along the street without stopping. 

He’d only had the apartment building under surveillance for a short while when Jamie heard the sound of an approaching motor car. Rolling down the window and raising his binoculars he watched as a limousine approached then cruised into the private parking lot reserved for the apartments’ residents. This was obviously Karen Yee’s rich client who had come to pick her up for the appointment. Jamie saw the chauffeur get out of the limousine and open the back door of the vehicle. A male occupant got out of the limo and spoke to the chauffeur.

“Wait here Henry … I’ll be back with Miss Yee in no time.”

“Certainly sir.”

Jamie observed what was happening for a while then put the car window back up. When the man disappeared into the apartment building, the chauffeur made his way to the newsstand nearby. Seizing the moment Jamie got out of his car. Quietly but quickly, he approached the unattended limousine. He attached a tracking device to the back bumper bar while the chauffeur was preoccupied, then slipping back to where his SUV was parked; he got into the vehicle and waited for further developments.

While he waited outside, he listened to events taking place in the apartment building. He heard a knock on Karen Yee’s apartment door, then the man knocked for a second time before the door finally opened and this time voices were heard.

_“Good evening Miss Yee … I’m Mr Yi Tien Cho’s assistant Joseph Peng. He has sent me to collect you for dinner.”_

_“One moment … Just let me just get my jacket.”_

There was a short pause then Jamie heard the man say, _“Are you ready to go now Miss?”_

_“Yes, thank you.”_

_“Good … this way please. The limousine is parked downstairs.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again Fergus walked over to his computer. He didn’t even take the time to sit down, he just leant down and quickly keyed in some commands. Although he’d sent a message many times over the last two days, time was now of the essence. This time he had been more explicit in the wording. He was starting to despair as Jamie had still not contacted him. The triad had set a time limit with an ultimatum that Claire would be tortured further if Jamie didn’t show. Since receiving the communiqué, he had been working close to the wire. Time was critical. Section had no idea if the triad would follow through with their threats, but there was obviously a reason for the triad sending it.

_Would Claire be tortured again or was the disk just a teaser to show the triad’s power and might?_

Before he hit the enter key, Fergus hesitated for a split second, as if mentally preparing himself for another disappointment … then banishing his doubts to the back of his mind he sent the message. 

**JAMIE: ARE YOU THERE?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he waited for Karen to appear, it was the incessant beeping of his PDA on the seat beside him that caught Jamie’s attention. He looked down. It was another incoming message from Fergus. He had paged a few times now so Jamie picked up the device. As he did so a different message appeared on his PDA. This time, the communiqué was more explicit and as he read the message blazoned across the screen his brow furrowed in concern.

**I HAVE CLAIRE’S LOCATION. SHE’S IN DANGER … PLEASE CONTACT ASAP.**

Without hesitation he sent an immediate reply back to Fergus.

**YES.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**I HAVE CLAIRE’S LOCATION. SHE’S IN DANGER**

The communiqué had shaken Jamie to the core. He felt a gamut of feelings course through his body as the meaning of Fergus’s succinct message finally sank in. Section had Claire’s location. While this was fantastic news, the fact remained that she was still in acute danger and alarm bells rang loud and clear in his head. 

Taking a deep breath and quickly reconnecting his comm. set unit he spoke directly to Fergus.

“Tell me everything …”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite being overcome with relief that Jamie had finally got in touch with Section, Fergus dreaded having to tell him about the disk they had received of Claire’s torture. But Jamie needed to know what the Rising Dragons were capable of and what he would be up against in his retrieval attempt. Fergus took some minutes to relay all that they knew of Claire’s kidnapping and whereabouts, then biting the bullet, he finally told him of what they had witnessed on the disk.

“Jamie there is one other thing …”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Closing his eyes James Fraser absorbed the words that Fergus relayed, but it was difficult to hear what he had to say. His heart ached for his Sassenach and what she had endured at the hands of the tyrannical triad. However, the more he listened the more determined he became. He wondered what fate would befall Claire if he didn’t find her soon, but deep down inside he knew that she was still alive … she just had to be … if not then there was no purpose left in life for him. He also knew that he couldn’t let the heartache and rage overpower him.

Summoning all the tenacity he possessed James Fraser’s demeanour quickly changed and the cold face of the menacing Section One operative came to the fore. Claire’s life depended on his cunning and ruthlessness right now. With steely resolve he ordered, “Fergus, I need ye to patch me through all the Intel ye have on Claire straight away.” He paused then added, “… and send a copy of the disk.”

_“Done.”_

Knowing that Fergus would have been analysing the disk for any clues to Claire’s whereabouts Jamie asked the inevitable question. “What do ye have on her location?”

_“I’ve narrowed it down to two monasteries on Lantau Island but I’m still working on it.”_

“Which two?”

_“Tsz Hsing Monastery in the south-west and Ling Yan Monastery to the north-west. Both of the monasteries are near the village of Tai O … but the terrain is difficult and mountainous in this area.”_

“That won’t be a problem.”

Fergus was not surprised by Jamie’s answer. In fact, he expected nothing less for nothing would stop him from finding where Claire was being held.

_“Is there anything you want us to do?”_

“Keep an open channel. Until then keep working on Claire’s location. Ye’ll have to move quickly … the triad has already moved her once.”

_“Will do.”_

“I want to be notified the second ye receive anything else of significant.”

_“You’ve got it. What about Karen Yee?”_

Fergus’s off-handed question hit a raw nerve. It was even more important to capture her for Jamie knew she held the key to where he would find Claire. “She’s triad.”

_“You were right all along about her then Jamie. But how was she able to avoid detection as a member of the triad?”_

“I dinna ken yet but I’ll find out one way or the other. I have her in play.”

_“Looks like she’s your best bet at the moment.”_

All he needed was for Karen to follow through with her arrangements for tonight and then he would be waiting. Jamie’s eyes hardened with his reply. “Aye … Karen will lead us to where the Rising Dragons are holding my Claire.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Or else …” Fergus finished under his breath. He released a huge sigh of relief for there was no way of stopping James Fraser now. If anyone could save Claire Beauchamp, Jamie would and now he would have help to do it.

“I’ll provide tactical … Just wait a moment until I set it up.”

_“Thank ye … When I’ve detained Karen Yee, I’ll call in.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

True to his word Fergus quickly sent the Intel Jamie wanted to his PDA. He viewed the disk that the Rising Dragons had brazenly sent to Section and what they had done to his Claire. Not only had they kidnapped her but they’d done the worst possible thing … they had tortured her. Jamie was enraged. The more he watched the more he seethed at the callousness of the treatment meted out to her. When he caught up with Claire’s interrogators, they would pay the ultimate price and would suffer for what they had done. He had no qualms about killing each and every one who had hurt his Sassenach.

Not only had they tortured Claire, but they also knew about him. It was obvious that their ploy was twofold. They knew that Section One was involved somehow and by sending the disk they’d indicated that they would show no mercy … well neither would he. Secondly … if they’d wanted to flush him out knowing that he would come to her rescue then they had succeeded in bringing him out into the open.

Despite the triad’s upper hand at the moment it wouldn’t last for long. The one thing they didn’t know was that this James Fraser was a cold Section One operative. He was a man to be feared. Those who had harmed Claire would wish they had died because there was no way they would take another breath when he found them. There would be no forgiveness or clemency. Their days were numbered. He wouldn’t think twice about it. It didn’t matter what Oversight, Operations or anyone thought. He would make them pay and pay dearly.

Having seen enough, Jamie switched off his PDA.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of movement near the limousine brought him back to the task at hand and when Jamie looked up, he saw the couple had arrived downstairs. From his vehicle, he watched as the chauffeur hurried to open the door for Karen Yee to enter the luxuriously appointed limousine. She clambered in and the escort climbed in after her.

Before closing the door after the couple, the chauffeur proclaimed. “If there is anything you would like Miss Yee, press the button to your left and your message will be conveyed to my cabin.”

“No … I’m sure there will be nothing I need.”

“Very well then. It will be a short journey until we arrive at our destination.”

With that he closed the door of the limousine and entered into the driver’s cabin that secluded the passengers from the chauffeur by the security partition.

“Fergus … the limousine is leaving,” Jamie announced so that he would be diligent in tracking its movements back at Section.

As Jamie watched the white limousine cruise out of the car park, he activated the tracking device he’d planted on the bumper of the vehicle. The beeps registered loud and clear and as the limousine moved along, so too did the dots indicating the tracking of its journey on the GPS matrix panel inside his car. Once the limo was a short way away, Jamie pulled away from the curb and followed at a safe distance behind.

“I’m in pursuit.”

_“I also have the target in view,”_ Fergus replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The darkened limousine cruised along the streets of Hong Kong Island as it made its way to the location for dinner. After manoeuvring through the evening traffic for some time the limo soon began to ascend the mountain heading to Tai Ping Shan, the summit of Hong Kong Island and the best place for looking down at the scenery of Victoria Harbour.

_“The vehicle is cruising north and seems to be heading to Hong Kong Island’s main residential and picturesque areas of The Peak.”_

“Thanks Fergus … that’s verified.”

The road leading up to the summit looped around the mountain. At various points along the way, Karen could see The Peak Tram defy gravity as it made its way up the extremely steep incline of the mountain. The funicular railway continued up the lush hillside towards The Peak as the limousine cruised smoothly along the road. From the vehicle Karen saw commuters standing upright in the carriage and remembered that the floor of the funicular was angled to accommodate the passengers from losing their balance.

_She’d found it difficult to keep her balance on the steep incline the first time she’d ridden the tram too,_ she remembered.

Jamie followed behind and soon caught up with the limousine, however as he did, it slowed down. Realising that he may be a little too close he pulled back somewhat and decided to pull into a viewing area where the Peak tram made a stop at the steepest incline at May Road, about 27 degrees to the horizon to avoid any suspicion of tailing them by the driver. As he indicated his intentions to turn into the parking bay, Jamie observed what the limousine did. He watched as it increased its speed and turned out of sight around the bend. His hunch had been right. However, it was of little concern as the tracking device was operative and Fergus had the limousine under surveillance as well. He would know soon enough when the limousine had reached its destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The viewing bay was nearly full with sightseers and tourists taking in the dazzling panoramic views of Hong Kong Island, the harbour, Kowloon Peninsula and the hills beyond. Parking his car alongside other vehicles, Jamie waited for a few minutes but he too couldn’t help but admire the view. From this lofty vantage point, gazing over central Hong Kong with its towering office and apartment blocks, the harbour with its trademark white and green ferry boats and the surrounding islands was certainly superlative at night.

His thoughts though were elsewhere.

_Somewhere out there the Rising Dragons were holding his Sassenach. But where was she? Where had they hidden her on Lantau Island? Would he be too late to rescue her?_

The magnitude of the task was suddenly a little overwhelming but Jamie remained steadfast. He had a target to abduct.

Suddenly Fergus’s voice interrupted his musings. _“Is everything okay?”_ he asked as it appeared that the chauffeur had sped off and that Jamie was not in pursuit.

“Aye … but I had to pull back for a while.”

_“Okay.”_

“The limousine driver was suspicious that I was following them.”

In an attempt at some humour as well as trying to relieve the tension he could sense in Jamie’s voice, Fergus stated _“You were!”_

James Fraser ignored his comment.

Finally, he pulled out of the parking bay after allowing for the limousine to put some distance between them and Jamie proceeded to follow the route the vehicle carrying his prime target Karen Yee had taken. He maintained a steady speed around the meandering road that led to the summit while the tracker beeps continued to flash inside his car.

Then a short while later Fergus announced, _“Jamie … The limousine has reached its destination.”_

That was good news and James Fraser accelerated knowing that the target would soon be his. Karen Yee would not be able to enjoy her dinner or the view from The Peak this evening … he had other plans for her.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Yee meets a client at The Lookout Restaurant at Victoria Peak but Jamie has tracked her to the restaurant and lies in wait for her to appear. He sends a message to Karen that he is waiting for her in the bar much to her wry surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story thus far … 
> 
> Claire Beauchamp has been kidnapped by the Rising Dragons Triad. Taken to an undisclosed location on Lantau Island Hong Kong, she has been tortured to find out what information she has about the triad and her involvement in missing triad members. Meanwhile Jamie has gone out on his own and is frantically trying to find her whereabouts.
> 
> Due to a disk that was sent to Section One showing the triad’s methods of persuasion and an ultimatum concerning James Fraser, Fergus was finally able to contact Jamie as to Claire’s plight. With his help, they have been able to pinpoint where the triad is holding her captive. Jamie knows that Karen Yee is responsible for his Sassenach’s kidnapping and he is now in pursuit of her knowing that she can lead him to where Claire is being held.

**CHAPTER 92**

Reaching their destination, the limousine pulled up in front of the entrance to The Lookout restaurant at Victoria Peak where Karen Yee was to rendezvous with her client. The chauffeur exited the vehicle and stood quietly as he held the rear door open for Karen and her escort Joseph Peng to get out. Once they had exited the vehicle he got back in and drove the limousine into the parking lot where it was evident other wealthy clients’ chauffeurs had also parked their vehicles. Several stretch limousines similar to the one from which Karen had alighted were lined up. Their chauffeurs were casually smoking cigarettes and talking to each other as they relaxed knowing that they had the time to do so before their owners returned from their dinner engagements.

Making their way inside the building, Karen and Joseph Peng entered the waiting elevator which swiftly took them up to the top of the exclusive sky-high restaurant. Perched right on Victoria Peak, 1,355 feet above Hong Kong, The Lookout was a 360-degree revolving restaurant that boasted a beautiful setting. Both indoor and outdoor seating had panoramic views set on two levels that were impressively linked by a sweeping spiral staircase. The restaurant’s sheer glass walls were all that stood between the diner and some of the most spectacular postcard scenery in the world. It overlooked the city with unimpeded views of Hong Kong’s busy harbour, world famous skylines, the many hills of the New Territories undulating in the background and the South China Sea.

Once that arrived at their level, they got out of the elevator and made their way to the reception area. The sound of a live band unobtrusively providing light entertainment for the patrons filtered through the restaurant as they walked to their destination. Looking around, it was obvious to Karen why The Lookout catered for an exclusive, moneyed clientele. Displayed on the walls of the reception area and bar were expensive original Art Deco artefacts and memorabilia sourced from all over the world. The restaurant was also renowned for its superb, fine food and décor. This was the place in Hong Kong to wine and dine prospective clients and Karen Yee knew there was none wealthier than the person she was to meet Mr Yi Tien Cho. Sealing a deal with him would be extremely lucrative and would help to maintain her cover. Not only that, but wealthy clients were known to make donations to the triad and her client was someone the Rising Dragons could exploit in the future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the reception area they were met by the Maître-D who had already been informed that the beautiful interior decorator was Mr Yi Tien Cho’s personal guest for their private dinner meeting this evening.

“Ah, Miss Yee … Mr Cho is waiting for you. If you would follow me please, I will show you to his private room overlooking the water.”

“Thank you.”

Renowned for its ambience, the restaurant also provided an atmosphere of relaxation and elegance together with intimate private settings for couples. It was to one of these that Mr. Yi Tien Cho’s guest was taken.

Following the Maître-D, Karen and her escort were shown to a secluded room on the Viewing Terrace, again with breathtaking views and adjacent to the bar. Decorated with lush foliage each room separated the diners from their nearest neighbour for the management had provided these private dining rooms where conversations remained intimate from prying ears. It was obvious that Mr Cho had taken great measures to secure their privacy for he’d arranged that they meet in one of these settings where they would not be disturbed. As an extra precaution, his private bodyguards were at the ready to keep people at bay as they discussed business.

As they entered the room and approached the table a distinguished looking Chinese man stood up and greeted her. “Good evening Miss Yee … Welcome to my restaurant.”

“Thank you Mr Cho, it is truly spectacular.”

“Please let’s dispense with the formalities. You can call me Willoughby. May I call you Karen?”

“Yes of course.”

“I’m sorry I was unable to pick you up. I trust that Joseph has taken good care of you?” 

“Yes … everything was fine,” she responded giving him a cordial greeting in return.

“Excellent …”

He personally seated her ushering Karen into the seat opposite him at the intimate table set for two. Turning to his assistant, he gave him a dismissive nod. Joseph Peng acknowledged him and quietly took his leave. The hovering waiter then approached the table and took a bottle of chilled wine from the wine stand and showed it to Mr Cho. He nodded in appreciation.

“I have taken the liberty of ordering some wine Karen. I hope that meets with your approval?”

Eying the expensive bottle, she replied, “Certainly Willoughby. You have made a fine choice.”

As the waiter was about to perform his task Yi Tien Cho stopped him before he was able to pour the wine into their glasses. “No … Let me. That will be all.”

He too left the couple alone. However, a bodyguard stood unobtrusively in the background at a discreet distance from the couple.

Filling her glass with the amber liquid he raised his glass in a salute. “Here’s to a wonderful evening. I hope that we can do business together Karen.” They clicked glasses as both scrutinized the other across the table.

“Oh, I’m certain of it … Willoughby,” Karen provocatively stated smiling and battering her eyes at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entering the reception area of the expensive restaurant, James Fraser surreptitiously surveyed the surroundings looking for his target. Ever vigilant, he casually made his way over to the bar to order a drink.

The bartender looked up as he saw him approach. “Good evening sir. What can I get you?”

Turning to face the young man Jamie replied dispassionately. “Milk.” 

“Coming up,” he replied non-fused by the unusual request. “Would you like ice with that sir?”

“No, thank ye.”

_In his job, the bartender heard many a strange request from customers for the drink of their choice, but this was a first for ordinary milk at this restaurant. He looked at Jamie somewhat surprised by his selection of beverage especially given the man’s demeanour at the bar. He would have pinned him to be a whisky drinker judging by his accent but strange requests had happened before. Perhaps he was on duty and was not able to have an alcoholic drink, he thought._

Nonchalantly the bartender looked at the imposing man once more before turning away to fulfil his order. _There was something about this man that radiated authority and strength. He appeared to a reserved sort of a guy and was mysteriously aloof and softly spoken._

An unsolicited shudder suddenly shot thorough his body that the bartender could not explain. Nonetheless, he made up the beverage for his customer without so much as a raised eyebrow. Once done he put the drink on the bar where Jamie was standing.

“There you are sir.” 

“Thank ye.”

“Enjoy.”

While sipping his milk, Jamie casually leant on the bar and as he did so he scrutinised the private dining room area of the restaurant. He soon noticed where Karen Yee was dining in a secluded room on the Viewing Terrace. He saw that she had just taken a seat opposite her client in the area of the restaurant which was in sight of the bar. Thankfully her back was to the glass door and she’d not seen him arrive. James Fraser observed that this part of the restaurant also had private security. A man was standing guard at the closed glass door with his arms folded and looking very menacing.

“Do ye know who’s dining in there tonight?” Jamie casually asked the bartender.

“That’s the owner of the restaurant, Mr Yi Tien Cho,” he answered wiping the bench in front of him. Then leaning forward as if to pass on some classified information he stated. “And that’s his interior decorator.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

With a wry smile Jamie continued to monitor the surroundings when the bartender turned away. As he did so, a young couple made their way to the secluded dining area wishing to dine there as well. However, they were abruptly stopped by the officious security guard who brusquely turned them away as they tried to enter the room.

“I thought we were able to dine here too,” the indignant couple stated trying to peer into the exclusive dining area.

“Sorry. Private party,” was his gruff reply giving the couple no recourse to complain.

“Let’s go Maril … we know when we’re not wanted.”

As the couple turned away, another large man came out of the private room where Karen was meeting her client and stood next to Jamie at the bar.

“Can I get an orange juice?” 

Jamie casually spoke to the man after he’d placed his order. “I need a favour.”

Turning around his eyes sized the man up who had just spoken to him. “Who the hell are you?” The bodyguard gruffly asked.

Briefly glancing towards the room, Jamie looked through the glassed door and saw that Karen was deep in conversation. He didn’t glance at the bodyguard but merely stated, “Give Mr Yi Tien Cho’s companion a message.”

“Why?”

“Because she knows me.” 

The man’s expression seemed to indicate that this was not the first time that he had been asked this request by a man whenever a pretty woman dined with his boss. “Sure, she does,” he replied dryly.

James Fraser ignored his retort. “There’s something in it for ye,” he stated calmly.

“And, what’s that?”

“I’ll give ye back yer gun,” was Jamie’s succinct answer as he finally looked at the man.

Taken aback by his words, the bodyguard quickly glanced down at the side where he was wearing a shoulder holster, unintentionally showing Jamie where he carried his gun.

With a slight smirk at Jamie he said, “You don’t have my gun.”

Before the man knew what was happening, James Fraser swiftly made a sudden move kneeing him in the groin. Caught unawares he bent over incapacitated and in pain. With sleight of hand Jamie then quickly seized his gun from the holster. Releasing the safety clip, he aimed it at the man standing at the door while using the man’s body to hide the gun from the retreating couple who had just been refused entry. Meanwhile the guard at the door reached for his gun when Jamie hit his associate, but stopped when he saw where he had the gun aimed. The restrained bodyguard began to cough and groan at the pressure the intimidating man exerted to his arm. Protesting, his restraint fell on deaf ears as Jamie again made his request in a controlled but softly spoken demand.

“My name’s James. I’d like a word with her. Understand?”

Straightening up the winded bodyguard winced and cast a look in Jamie’s direction. He nodded his assent to his request, picked up the orange juice he’d ordered and returned to the dining room. As the second guard followed behind, Jamie quickly hid the gun in the waistband of his trousers behind his back and watched as the bodyguard approached the couple at the table.

While the man leaned down to speak to Karen, Jamie casually took another sip of his drink. He observed her body language as she listened to what he had to say. Her back suddenly became ramrod stiff as the bodyguard’s words registered. _No doubt she was remembering the last time they were together in the park with Andy,_ he ironically thought. Jamie then saw Karen slowly turn her head around to stare at him standing outside near the bar.

Judging by the look she cast his way he knew she was resolved to the fact he had somehow managed to find her. He also noticed a wry smile pass Karen Yee’s lips. It was fleeting and she covered it quickly but that one cynical smile spoke volumes. Karen knew he wanted to know about Claire’s location and Jamie knew the contest between the two of them was only just beginning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yi Tien Cho observed his guest’s reaction to the message his minder had just relayed. Whatever he’d said to Karen had alarmed her for a gamut of emotions crossed her face. He asked in concern, "What’s going on Karen?”

She failed to reply to his question. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

_When she’d turned her head to see who it was at the bar, the sight of James Fraser had certainly unnerved her. She couldn’t stop the involuntary reaction that registered on her face. Although surprised, she was not overly concerned to that fact that he’d found her. It just proved to her that he was tenacious … which meant he was good. This man would be a fitting adversary. There was obviously more to James Fraser than met the eye and she wanted to test the waters. She smiled. Her immediate concern for her was to decide how to play out this situation without alarming her client._

Confused with the situation Yi Tien Cho turned to his security guard. “Is there’s trouble out front?”

Aware that her client had spoken, Karen had not really heard the words he’d said to his minder. Thinking he was speaking to her she uttered, “W-hat?” still somewhat perplexed at his question. Her mind was still processing that James Fraser had found her.

Yi Tien Cho looked at her bemused expression. “There’s a guy in a black jacket at the bar, do you want my men to run him off?”

Turning her eyes towards his, Karen looked at him before replying. “Perhaps, I’m not sure.”

His guest appeared to be in two minds about the situation so he offered, “I’ll have security escort him out if you like.”

“No … no … that won’t be necessary Willoughby. I think I need to see what he wants first,” Karen replied with a reassuring smile. “It’s probably nothing serious. I do know the man.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

His words caused her to have second thoughts about going to meet James Fraser alone so she asked, “Do you think I could borrow your security guards … just in case?”

“Very well my dear … My men will protect you.”

“Thank you,” Karen replied as she rose and made her way out towards the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamie was leaning against a column next to the balustrade, looking out into the restaurant when Karen Yee arrived, accompanied by the two bodyguards. She came to a stop when she saw him, her body language at odds with the thoughts in her head. Adrenalin coursed through her body as she came face to face with her foe. It was James Fraser and he was obviously looking for Claire Beauchamp.

“Hello Jamie … What do you want?”

As soon as he turned, it was apparent to Karen that she was facing a chameleon. She found it hard to read what was going through his mind.

“Why … To see ye of course.”

Karen stood with her hands on her hips, not impressed. She dropped her hands and shook her head slightly. “Why?”

Jamie looked behind her at the bodyguards. “Can we talk alone?”

She thought for a moment, then replied, “No … whatever you have to say can be said in front of these men.”

Issuing a counter order, he demanded, “Guys, give us some space … and tell yer boss that Miss Yee apologises but she willna be able to stay for dinner.”

The menacing look in his eye that James Fraser gave the two bodyguards clearly reminded them that he’d already had the upper hand once before. The man’s steely look sent shivers down their spines. Looking at him and then at each other they were fully aware that he still had one of their guns. Thinking that their best plan of action was to do as he requested, one of the men said, “Let’s go.”

As the bodyguards filed back into the room, Jamie and Karen stared at each other for a moment. A different Karen Yee stood before him now. The all-nice-as-pie friendly persona she had shown towards Claire was gone. In her place was a cold calculating woman, but one who was weighing up her options now that her two protectors had been dismissed.

Karen slowly began to approach Jamie with intent but she was not prepared by his quick response.

“I wouldna if I were ye,” he said realising her attempt at a countermove. As quick as a flash Jamie took the gun from his waistband and placed it to the small of her back. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Karen tried to shrug off Jamie’s touch but he twisted her arm up behind her back and dug the gun into her flesh a little harder so that she was under no illusion that he meant business. They walked out of the bar like a couple entwined and walked down the corridor before entering the service elevator unseen by other patrons.

“I’ll be missed,” she hissed arrogantly. “People will come looking for me.”

Jamie ignored her jibe. Once the door closed, and with his blank expression firmly in place, he extracted a small needle from one of his coat pockets and pricked Karen on the upper arm. She made a small gasp of pain before passing out as the elevator made a swift descent. He finally had the one who would lead him to his woman.

“I have the target,” Jamie reported back to Fergus at Section One.

**At the monastery…**

Claire lay sprawled on her bed. The torture techniques had been unbearable and she was in acute agony. Unable to move her limbs, she ached all over and the pain was debilitating and like none she had ever experienced before. But she hadn’t broken … and she wouldn’t. Although she had not lost hope, she didn’t know how much longer she could hold on.

_If this was an example of what the triad could do to solicit information from her … which was scarce at most … then would they continue in the same vein if she failed to give them what they wanted? Would she ever be rescued? Where was Jamie?_

Resolute, Claire recognized that it would be just a matter of time and someone would come for her. She couldn’t lose hope because that was all she had at the moment … that … and faith in Jamie to find her. Although trapped in a situation with no obvious means of escape she tried to remain positive. She could see through this. She must … she would.

Claire closed her eyes. The vivid picture of piercing blue eyes and the honeyed voice of the one person who would never give up on finding her materialized. He was on his way … she just knew it. Jamie would never abandon her.

**Meanwhile James Fraser was piloting a small aircraft…**

Flying over the rugged west coast of Lantau Island, it was evident to Jamie that the location of the monastery where his Sassenach was being held would prove difficult to find. The landscape was well forested with few, if any pockets of habitation and the terrain looked as if it would be for hiking rather than accessible with a wheeled vehicle. Finding the monastery might be like looking for a needle in a haystack. The Rising Dragons had certainly made sure that their location would be difficult to find this time. In this inhospitable and remote area anyone who came in search of them would face many problems ahead of them. No doubt the monastery was well protected from the enemy which meant that he would need to be extra vigilant in his approach. However, Jamie was well prepared. He had all the necessary maps of the area and he had Karen Yee on board as a guide to locating the monastery as a backup. Her presence as a hostage could also be to his benefit.

Moaning incoherently, her head lolled groggily against the seat of the light plane. Karen was becoming more cognizant of what had happened to her. Her mouth was parched and her head was throbbing as she suddenly uttered, “Oh, oh, my … my head … what …”

Glancing sideways at his target, it was evident to Jamie that Karen Yee was beginning to rouse from the effects of the drug he’d given her in the elevator. “I gave ye an injection, it’ll clear,” he stated matter of factually as beside him she woke up and stirred back to consciousness.

Slowly sitting up in her seat Karen opened her eyes finally beginning to feel that all her faculties were returning to normal. “Where are you taking me?” She demanded to know.

“Somewhere that I’m sure ye’ll recognize.”

She looked out of the plane’s window. “That’s funny … I don’t recognise a single thing.”

Her flippant reply was not unexpected. Jamie glared at her in response. His eyes were cold and unmoved.

However, as the plane continued on its journey Karen soon became more and more aware of her surroundings. Her thoughts though were focused on the man who had abducted and drugged her.

_How had he managed to fly to Lantau Island when there were considerably more islands surrounding Hong Kong where Claire could have been held? Why Lantau? How could he have possibly known that this was the island? Had someone in the triad betrayed their whereabouts?_

Karen remained quiet alone with her thoughts playing the waiting game. She would have to keep her wits about her with this man particularly if he had any inkling as to where the triad was holing Claire Beauchamp. However, there was nothing she could do except wait and see what James Fraser had in mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later the plane dropped in altitude and Karen knew that they were in the vicinity of the monastery’s location. Then, just before Jamie was about to land the aircraft, she finally spoke once more, “I won’t help you … you know that." 

"Oh … I think ye will … or else I’ll kill ye,” he replied letting her know in no uncertain terms that he would follow through on his threat.

She was under no illusion now that this man was deadly serious about finding Claire Beauchamp. “Go to hell!” she spat at him turning her face away from her abductor.

Karen Yee however, was just as determined. Although she was his captive there was no way that she was going to be complicit in his endeavours.

_Now that she was forced into this situation, she would make it as difficult as possible for James Fraser to find the location of his woman. She would try and put as many obstacles in his way as she could to hinder his search. The monastery was well concealed and in an uninhabitable place. Finding it would be difficult and there was no way that she would be helping him locate its whereabouts. If the gods’ allowed she may instead be able to find a means of escape or alert the triad as to her capture. She needed to be vigilant as this man was a formidable foe and she could not be complacent for one moment. She would need to keep her wits about her and if there was any chance of escaping from him, she would risk it in a heartbeat._

Suddenly a clearing appeared below with lights indicating a small landing strip. Nearing the sight, Jamie circled the strip then made his final approach. Decreasing his speed, he prepared the plane for landing with his unwilling, recalcitrant and scheming passenger on board. Karen Yee was but a means to an end in finding his Sassenach and the sooner he rescued her the better.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Fraser and Karen Yee make the trip to Tan O and must go overland to find the monastery where the Rising Dragons are holding Claire. Back at Section One Madeline and Operations are briefed and a backup team is organised to support Jamie

**CHAPTER 93**

Making a perfect descent Jamie landed the light plane on the private airstrip on the outskirts of the town of Tai O and taxied the aircraft to where Fergus had arranged for a 4-wheel drive jeep to be waiting for him.

Using the information gauged from the video recording, he’d been able to pinpoint that Claire was being held captive at the Tsz Hsing Monastery situated in the south-west. The monastery was located in a relatively remote part of Lantau Island where the roads and trails were not easily defined and since the environment was also inaccessible to normal vehicles in this region, this kind of transportation was a necessity. To complicate matters the landscape was difficult and mountainous as well, hence the four wheeled jeep would be able to manoeuvre the conditions of the terrain. Not only that but the vehicle was well camouflaged and would blend in nicely with the surroundings.

Everything had been organised for him by his little buddy back at Section One. Jamie also had Karen Yee and she would verify Claire’s location. She had no other choice although he knew she would not divulge information voluntarily. Hence, it was necessary to make some inroads before morning as there was much, he needed to do on this mission to find his Claire. The sooner he got started the better and after consulting his map, Jamie bundled his reluctant passenger into the jeep and headed in the direction of Tai O to begin his journey.

Karen Yee sat stony faced beside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In no time Jamie made his way into the ancient and quaint fishing village of Tai O located on the west coast of Lantau Island. Known as the Venice of Hong Kong the sleepy hamlet could trace its history back more than three centuries when pirates ruled the waves around the island. In a country of modernization on the big island of Hong Kong, Tai O had obviously retained most of its historical settings as the sight that greeted him was several hundred stilt houses indicative of a traditional rural life. Driving through the earthen streets it was evident that this was a rural area reliant on the fishing industry for the stilt houses and fishing boats dotted the waterways and fishing village scenery. Salted fish, a traditional Chinese food, hung from premises along the dirt road to dry, and shrimp paste seemed to be the village’s only economic industry as premises for making the seafood paste was located everywhere in the town.

Passing through the village the terrain began to incline and a little further on Jamie came to signage directing hikers to a number of well-marked trails that meandered into the national park. The Lantau Trail a 70-kilometre, 12-section hikers’ haven was the best known of these trails and a section of the circular route through the finest scenery of the Lantau Country Parks began at Tai O. This part of the trail started a little way past the township with steps leading up into the wooded forest. The very steep contour of the steps looked difficult to negotiate and was typical of the route that Jamie now drove along. As the area was suitable for hikers, Jamie’s mode of transport was a necessity.

Fifty percent of the island was covered with forested areas and the dense foliage of this type of environment would make the going that much harder for him to negotiate to find the monastery where Claire was being held. Driving into the forested area he wanted to put some distance between him and the township before setting up camp somewhere along the way. Looking very much like tourists setting out on a weekend camping trip, Jamie knew he would need to negotiate the rough terrain in daylight hours for his safety. It would do no one any good if the jeep went over an embankment along the road in the pitch black of night. Although the road began to deteriorate, he continued on for every kilometre meant he was getting closer to his Sassenach.

After travelling for an hour or so, the road suddenly dipped and became more hazardous. Although Jamie negotiated the jeep with skill manoeuvring the vehicle around potholes and other obstacles along the way he decided to cut the engine and set up camp for the night. Swerving into a cleared area he pulled the jeep to a stop.

Karen looked at her abductor with disdain. “Why are we stopping?”

“Out of the jeep,” he ordered without even a sideways look at his passenger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“What are you doing?” Karen asked in shock as James Fraser approached her side of the vehicle with steely determination.

When Karen refused to get out of the jeep Jamie pulled her out and dragged her away. Caught unawares by his actions, she put up a fight and lashed out kicking with her legs while hanging from his arm. Dragging her into the woods, Karen repeatedly turned to try to make eye contact with him, but Jamie completely ignored her antics. If only she had, then she would have seen a steely quiet in them that was devoid of any emotion. Although she struggled against him, Karen felt the strength of Jamie’s grip as he placed her arms behind her back then tied her securely to a tree.

Belligerently she slid down the trunk and sat on the ground. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Ignoring her question, Jamie turned and walked away. Returning to the jeep he fetched some security lasers and blankets. Karen watched as he meticulously aligned the parameter with the lights then turned them on. There was no camp fire but the low shielded lights placed around the base, created an eerie glow in the makeshift camp.

“What do you want?”

“The location.”

“Ahhh! You think I will tell you,” was her insolent reply.

Jamie stared at Karen for a second. “Where is it?”

She merely stared him down in defiance. “You have all the answers … so you find it Jamie Fraser,” she sneered defiantly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leaving Karen tied up to the tree Jamie went to study the map he had on the area. According to his calculations they were probably about twenty kilometres from the monastery, but the gradient appeared to increase noticeably the deeper they went into the mountains. Tomorrow’s journey would probably be hard going and they would have to take it slow in the rough conditions. This meant that getting to Claire would take longer than he’d first anticipated. Although it was only twenty kilometres in distance, the time to travel along the terrain could be doubled or even tripled depending on what he found along the way.

He decided to contact Fergus to clarify his estimates and see if there was an alternate route, he could take to avoid some of the difficulties that lay ahead over the next few kilometres.

“Fergus? … Fergus?" 

There was a brief pause before he received an answer. _"Jamie? Is that you … I can hardly hear you. The reception is very poor."_

Jamie could hear the crackling of his radio unit too and the faint reply back from Section. "I need the coordinates for the monastery.”

_“Twenty kilometres due East, at nine thirty.”_

“Thank ye … Is there another way to get to it?”

_“No … there’s only one way in and out.”_

“Okay.”

_“Jamie … We’ve gauged that the Rising Dragon’s surveillance at the monastery is sophisticated; from now on we maintain radio silence.”_

“I understand.”

_“Do you want backup?”_

“No … I’ll be ……”

 _There was more interference and the reception was dreadful. What? … What did you say? … Jamie … you’re breaking up … I’m losing you …”_ Fergus stated alarmingly as he was unable to hear the final word of Jamie’s reply. 

“ … fine.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser looked like he was talking to himself, so in a challenging voice Karen called out from the tree to distract him, "Hey … I’ve got to go. Is that all right?”

Turning slightly, he looked at her. “It’s okay if I say it is.”

Karen was indignant. Leaning against the tree she turned away, hatred burning in her eyes at having to take orders from this man who held her prisoner. “I request permission then.”

Jamie didn’t look at Karen when he answered her request. “Permission denied.”

 _He won’t rest until we’re dead._ Karen thought as she watched him ignore her pleas. _Then he’ll die, too, she vowed. Claire and Jamie will both die together._ Her mind went into overdrive contemplating her next move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sometime later he approached Karen with a blanket and retied her arms in the front, then left her there. Although she was still shackled to the tree, she had enough rope to find some privacy for her bathroom requirements when needed. With a malicious look, her eyes followed his retreating back. “May I say something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Regarding the past … as far as I’m concerned everyone in the triad … was just doing their job … and, as for the present … I have no hard feelings. I just want to stay alive.”

Jamie turned and met Karen’s gaze. “Really?”

Her expression continued to show only sincerity. “Really … In fact, there’s a question that … I’ve been wanting to ask you, Jamie, for a long time. It’s kind of a … personal question, but seeing as how we know each other better now, I guess we’ve got a lot in common and you won’t mind my asking it …”

He looked up but didn’t turn to face her.

“When you guys go on Missions, or whatever you call them … how does Section One react to you and Claire being together romantically?”

Jamie’s expression remained blank, but he turned and issued a final warning. “I said drop it. It’s best if ye don’t mention Section One.”

Karen wore a fake repentant expression on her face as she apologized. “I’m sorry, I’m over the line. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Having said all she’d wanted to say to try and put Jamie off guard Karen rolled over with a smug look on her face.

_She was aware of their little ‘secret’ … it could come in handy once the triad had rescued her. Now … If I can just alert them somehow, then James Fraser will be on the receiving end of their revenge. My father will not tolerate such treatment of his daughter. Once we get closer to the monastery, I’ll think of something to let Andy or one of the others know that I’m being held captive._

Pulling the blanket around her Karen curled up with a plan formulating in her mind. She was soon asleep. 

Getting comfortable for the night Jamie closed his eyes. Suddenly the vision of a face appeared in his mind’s eye with eyes that pierced his soul.

_This was the face of his beautiful, brave Sassenach the woman who had been tortured on the disk. The Rising Dragons may have broken her physically but they would never break the light that shone within. She was unwavering. Her tenacity and bravery in the face of her torturers was nothing short of magnificent. If he could have taken her place to save her from such atrocities he would have gladly done so. His heart broke with what the triad had done to her and when he found out who the person or person were who had done this, he would show no mercy._

The next vision he saw was of her blue, cerulean eyes radiating with love and laughter. Claire Beauchamp was everything that was good in his life. 

_He was only a short distance away from her now and once he reached the monastery, she would be safe. Claire’s ordeal would be over. He was coming to rescue his woman and nothing would stop him from that objective._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to filter through the tree. Jamie had packed up the camp and was ready to leave. He’d studied the map again and once satisfied about the route he was about to take, folded it up and roused Karen. Walking over to the tree where she was tied up, Jamie gave her a swift kick with his foot.

Immediately she sat up and stared at the imposing figure standing over her. 

“We’re leaving in five minutes. Be ready.” Jamie walked away leaving her alone.

When he returned a few minutes later to untie Karen from the tree she was ready and waiting for what would happen next. Jamie pushed her ahead of him and in so doing placed a tracker to Karen’s skin where it would not be seen under her ear. If by chance she managed to escape, Section One would be able to trace her movements. Physically escorting her to where the jeep was parked, Karen grudgingly got into the passenger seat with a scowl on her face. Once she was in the vehicle, Jamie climbed in beside her. Turning over the ignition and putting his foot to the floor it was evident that he was in a hurry to get underway.

The jeep jerked forward as he accelerated, the tyres spun in the dirt as he left a cloud of dust in his wake. Moving away from the camp site James Fraser manoeuvred his way along the dirt track skirting the rugged mountain range leading to the Tsz Hsing Monastery while beside him his passenger sat silently her eyes glued ahead.

**Back at Section One…**

Fergus entered Madeline’s office to report on the mission, but as he walked in, he stopped short when he saw Operations deep in conversation with her. He came further into the room and stood quietly before addressing his leaders.

“You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes Fergus.” Madeline looked over Operations’ shoulder at him. “Your work went well locating Jamie.”

“Thank you Madeline.”

Operations turned to face him too. “So where are we then? Has there been any other communication from the Rising Dragons since they sent the last video disk?”

“Nothing … but we’ve kept the channel open in case something else comes through.”

“And Jamie? … Do we have him under satellite tracking?”

“Yes sir …” he replied looking at Operations. “He’s heading due north at the moment but he’ll need to diverge to the east when the road meanders around the mountain.”

“How long will it be until he reaches the monastery?”

“It’s difficult to be concise Madeline, but I estimate that it will take several hours to travel in this kind of terrain.”

“Can you be more specific?”

When pushed to give a definitive answer Fergus replied, “At a guess I’d say around dusk.”

“Good.”

Fergus nervously shifted from one foot to the other. Noticing his unease Operations asked, “Is there a problem?”

“I lost communication with Jamie before I could ask about back up for the mission.”

“I see … and what do you think?”

Fergus looked up, flabbergasted at the question, wondering why Operations would ask his advice. “W-what? Me?”

“Yes Mr Claudel… what do you think we should do?”

“It’s a … subjective call. But I did a computer analysis.”

“An analysis? Don’t you mean a sim?”

“Yeah … a sim,” he replied nervously. “That’s what I did.”

“And?”

Fergus honestly stated his opinion. “Jamie is the best operative that Section One has but …”

“… even the best need help sometimes,” Madeline said finishing his sentence.

“And according to the numbers, there’s a three percent advantage to going in to help him.”

Operations appeared mollified at his assessment, but he still watched Fergus carefully. “Three percent … Then, we go in.”

Madeline also acknowledged his statement. “We agree … Under the circumstances I think a backup team would be beneficial.”

“See to it Mr Claudel … Put together a Team and organise a briefing in thirty minutes,” his leader added.

“Yes sir,” he nodded in assent.

“That will be all … you may go.” As he departed, Operations’ face showed he was in two minds about what had just transpired.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Fergus had left her office, he turned back to his second in command.

By the look on his face Madeline knew he was not happy about something. “What’s the problem Dougal?”

Taking umbrage, he answered her question with one of his own. “Why wasn’t I told that Jamie had contacted Section?”

“You had enough on your plate already Dougal … what with your brother Colum and all.”

Ever the diplomat, Madeline had managed to diffuse his ire with her answer. Colum had been on their backs lately but now that Jamie had contacted Section, things were back on track. Not only would he rescue Claire but he may also eliminate other triad protagonists and find a vital clue to bringing the mission to a conclusion. Madeline felt that the end game was almost imminent.

“So, another mission against the Rising Dragons is being profiled?” he replied placated by Madeline’s explanation.

“Yes … that’s right. They’re a special priority again since Jamie is no longer dark.”

“Then … may I offer some input?”

“By all means.”

Madeline was not surprised at his appeal. Operations was a proud man and if he felt as if he was out of the loop then he was not happy. Obviously, Fergus’ announcement had caught him off guard. 

“We’re going to have to reallocate resources. I hope that won’t leave the other missions too thin.”

“They’ll be fine.”

“I was just making a comment.”

“All right.”

“It might also be hard in the time that Fergus has given us.”

“Although the Intel on the mission is weak, we’ll have to work what we already have on the triad at the monastery’s location and hope that Jamie will succeed.”

“We should at least do a decent risk assessment Madeline.”

“There’s no time. We’ll send the backup team instead, and besides Fergus gave you the numbers and you agreed.”

“Delay only increases the risk and Jamie will risk everything to save Claire.”

“I agree. I think we may have underestimated him.”

“Yes … We misjudged him very badly. I never thought he could be so reckless.”

“Where Claire is concerned … he is predictable, but under the circumstances it has worked in our favour. You didn’t give him a choice Dougal, but by backing down you have kept the mission on track, otherwise the fifteen days you allowed him could have seen the mission go pear shape.”

“You know, controlling the world is easy Madeline. What’s difficult is controlling them.”

“There’s another possibility. He’s just better than we are.” They both smiled at this comment. “He’s good. He and Claire together are quite good. Fortunately, even the best have weaknesses.”

Contemplating her statement, Operations nodded his head in agreement.

“The mission will proceed as planned. It won’t fail … Jamie will make sure of that.”

**Somewhere on the mountainside…**

Passing through a densely forested acacia and Brisbane Box tree plantation, the condition of the track began to deteriorate as the challenging road became narrower and narrower. The wheels of the jeep spun in the dirt sending up a cloud of dust into the air and it became much more difficult and dangerous in sections. Jamie had to slow the jeep right down to manoeuvre along the dirt track. He hugged the side road in sections as to his right the steep incline was extremely hazardous. One mistake could have sent the jeep careening over the embankment to their certain death. He travelled along the track like this for a couple of kilometres until the road widened again and he was finally able to increase his speed. 

Karen remained relatively quiet beside him. She knew that this was the most dangerous way of approaching the monastery and that it would take hours before they were anywhere near it. _If only she had some way of communicating with Jonathon or Andy at the monastery then she could alert them to her predicament. Karen decided that the best course of action would be to wait until they were closer. The monastery was surrounded by sensors and if she was able to activate one of them without Jamie knowing then they would know they were there._ With that thought in mind Karen suddenly became talkative.

“This has nothing to do with the Rising Dragons … has it?”

Jamie didn’t bother to answer, but kept his eyes on the road as he concentrated on driving.

“It’s all about Claire … isn’t it? It’s not just your job, is it?”

Jamie paid no attention to her questions.

Rambling on Karen announced. “Yeah … I’ve figured it out. You love Claire and you want to rescue her so badly … that you’ll go to any length to do it.”

The woman was babbling on but there was truth in her statement yet he still continued to ignore her.

“Well let me tell you something James Fraser … you won’t be able to protect her and yourself against the triad when they find us. So, if I were you, I’d let me go so that you can save yourself.”

A smug smirk crossed Karen’s face as she was convinced that her questions had hit their mark. Satisfied that she had made Jamie feel uncomfortable she continued with her incessant questions and statements as they drove along.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The mountain track gradient increased and they began to climb once again. Below Jamie could see a water reservoir and in front of him was the mountain summit. The views were tremendous; the area was dominated by magnificent craggy cones and peaks of the mountain range. The long distance to the monastery, combined with all the repeated climbing and descending made it a harder journey than at first thought. At the rate he was going it would be nightfall before they had reached the monastery; the sun was already starting to lower in the sky. Since they only had a few hours of daylight left, Jamie knew that they needed to find the monastery before evening for another night spent in the forest meant another night that Claire had to suffer alone.

Eventually they came to a stream where the crystal clear water was untouched by the pollution of civilization. The water cascaded over the side of the mountain into a deep ravine. When Jamie began to pull the jeep over to park to refill their water bottles from the stream, Karen looked around for a way to escape. Deciding that this was her best chance she unbuckled her seat belt and bent forward intent on leaping out of the jeep. But when she tried to open the door, Jamie merely reached out grabbed her hair and yanked her smartly back into the seat with a thump. She was no match for him. Duly chastised she slumped down in her seat ruing her missed chance at escape.

Finally stopping the jeep, Jamie pulled out his map of the province and studied it closely for a while. He pocketed the map before getting out of the vehicle and filling the water bottles from the steam. Once done they continued on their journey. Turning right, the road began to suddenly drop then angled as he went down a fairly steep hillsides rocky road. A little further on the road then became almost level. However, once again Jamie had to hug the shoulder of the road due to the narrow track. Thankfully there was no traffic coming the other way for there was certainly no possibility of any two vehicles passing each other on the road. They had failed to see any other vehicles coming or going since they had started out, hence Jamie made a reasonable assessment. It was apparent that any transportation to and from the monastery was by air.

The sun was beginning to set and as it was getting a little darker the visibility was decreasing. He knew they must be nearing their destination for Karen wouldn’t have tried to escape if the monastery was not close at hand. Jamie was more vigilant. Any sight of a level section that could land a helicopter or small plane would indicate they were near the monastery. Suddenly off to his left he saw it … a small landing field with a helicopter parked on the ground. Pulling off the road he stopped the jeep in a wooded area under the cover of the trees. Making sure that Karen was secure, he got out of the jeep and peered through the foliage. There in the distance was a beautiful brick building standing peacefully in the glow of the setting sun.

At last, he had arrived. Beyond the boundary … somewhere in that building, the triad was holding his Claire captive. James Fraser’s eyes clouded with a coldness to chill the bones.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Karen finally reach the monastery but it is fortified with many sensors around the perimeter. Back at Section One a backup plan is being organised and someone volunteers to go into the field. Meanwhile Claire is threatened with the very thing she fears most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 94(V)**

Relief flooded through Jamie’s body at finally finding the monastery where Claire was being held. Taking out his binoculars, he surveyed the building in the distance. The view that lay before him was of an expanse of trees that went as far as the eye could see. To the left however, there was a clear view over a wide valley with the jagged peaks of the mountain range to the right. Although nestled in a well forested and remote location which had an almost tranquil and serene feel about it, the monastery held sinister secrets within.

The complex was extensive with gardens and pavilions dotted around the perimeter. There were steep steps leading up to the courtyard and at the main entrance of the building, Jamie made out the figures of what appeared to be guards dressed as monks roaming the grounds. No doubt there was around the clock surveillance too. The triad was obviously prepared for any assault as the monastery appeared fortified, so there was little chance of him storming its fortress alone. The building looked impregnable. He would have to find a way in without being detected.

Approaching the monastery however, may be difficult. Seeing that this was the only road leading to and from the monastery, some of the journey would have to be done on foot to avoid detection. Once Claire was rescued egress would not be easy. They would have to make their way through the woods to where the landing strip was and leave by air in the helicopter he’d seen. All that was left now was to retrieve her, but _where was she?_ Jamie wondered observing the size of the building. _Claire could be anywhere. It looked like there were at least fifty rooms or more, so where could he begin his search? Karen would just have to give him the location._

Returning to where he’d parked the jeep, Jamie went around to Karen’s side and pulled her out of the vehicle. He then took the bag Murtagh had given him off the back seat. Indicating that Karen was to come with him they made their way into the woods that led to the monastery.

**Meanwhile inside the monastery …**

It had been well over twenty-four hours since Claire had seen anyone, but her battered body was still suffering the effects of the torture techniques used to try and make her talk. Although she ached with every step she took, she endeavoured to keep herself alert to try and diffuse some of the pain she felt. Gingerly moving around her room, she wondered and waited for the next visit she knew would come. She was certain someone would return for her soon for another torture session. The triad had not obtained the information they needed and Claire knew that they wouldn’t want to lose face because of their failure to do so. Hence it was inevitable that someone would come for her again. When they did, she speculated who would be the interrogator this time … _Would it be Karen … Andy Ma or … someone else?_

Claire had managed to have a fitful sleep and the only respite she got was from her dreams and the vision of Jamie’s face. He gave her courage to not lose hope. _He would come for her. He would. But when?_ Claire wondered if she could sustain another session like the one the other day. She knew that she would have to find the courage and resilience to do so somehow. Sitting back down again, she closed her eyes. No sooner had she done so, than the door opened. Not wanting them to see her defeated, Claire jumped to her feet with renewed might and looked at the person who had entered the room.

“Come with me.”

Ever defiant she asked, “And if I refuse?”

“I wouldn’t like your chances … but you can try.”

Looking up she watched as the two interrogators Ronald MacNab and Andy Ma appeared from behind Jonathon Randall. “I see you have your cheer squad again.”

“Get her,” he ordered gruffly.

When the two men approached, she kicked out knocking MacNab to the floor then she turned to do the same to Andy Ma. Claire was ready to fight her way out, but unfortunately having anticipated her next move; he sidestepped her and lunged at Claire with a blow to the ribs. This winded her and she was unable to recover quickly enough. Ronald MacNab was able to regain his footing, then with Andy’s help, they overpowered her and shackled her hands behind her back.

“You still have that spirit I see … You guys are good … Section One must have trained you well Claire.” Jonathon Randall stated then looking at the two men standing guard ordered, “Take her away!”

Putting up resistance she struggled against their hold. “Where are you taking me?”

“Are you wondering what I’m going to do?”

“Section’s going to come after you.”

“Who’s gonna tell them?”

“If I don’t report back, they’ll come after me … whether you want them to or not.”

“Yeah? … I don’t think your Jamie would really want that. He’ll come after you himself.”

“Jonathon, let’s be real. How is he going to find me?”

“Well, you know what? … I think it’s going to be a really … big … challenge. Jamie will want you alive so badly that I think he might just be able to pull it off, and then we’ll have the two of you where we want you.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Jonathon Randall’s eyes showed no emotion whatsoever as he answered her question philosophically. “Then we’ll kill you.”

Claire felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck but kept her face expressionless.

_They knew that she was Section … but as far as they were concerned Jamie was just her lover until proven more. How much did they know? Did they know he was Section too? If not, Jonathon Randall and those at the monastery had no idea how ruthless Jamie would be when he arrived for her. What more did they want to know from her? She hadn’t revealed much information the first time they had tortured her … could she hold her tongue this time too?_

Grabbing her forcibly, Andy Ma and Ronald MacNab ushered her roughly from the room and marched her back to the torture chamber.

**Meanwhile outside in the woods …**

All the while they were hiking through the bushes Karen kept a look out for the sensors that the Rising Dragons had strategically placed around the perimeter to detect intruders. They were nearing the boundary of the monastery and she knew that some had been placed in this area. Jamie noticed that she had begun to slow down and hurried her along as they were beginning to lose the last rays of daylight.

When that strategy didn’t work Karen thought of another way to distract him. She pleaded for a rest. “I need to stop for a while … I’m exhausted.”

Ignoring her request, Jamie insisted that she keep going. They travelled on for another half an hour. The daylight had completely gone by now and darkness had begun to settle in. Noticing the huge pine tree ahead of her Karen lost her footing and fell to the ground.

“I can’t go any further … You’ll have to leave me here,” she said her breathing laboured with the exertion of the steep hike. 

Jamie took her and dragged her over to the tree and tied her up. Taking a small cylindrical bottle out of the bag he ordered, “Give me yer hand!" 

"Why should I?”

“Because I have something for you.”

Karen eyed the bottle in his hand and studied it for a moment before looking into Jamie’s face. Refusing to comply he grabbed her hand, opened the bottle, and poured some lotion onto her palms.

“What’s this for? She demanded staring down at her hand, then Karen looked back up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Something that will stop ye from trying to escape.”

The ointment began to seep into her skin and Karen could feel a warmth burn through her palm. “That’s pretty strong stuff. What kind of lotion is it?”

“An isotope … It will do limited damage as long as an extracting agent is applied within twelve hours. I should be back by then.”

“And what if you’re not?”

Jamie unemotionally recited what continued exposure to the isotope would do should Karen fail to stay put. “The skin peels off yer hand. Three hours later, ye lose the feeling in your arm. Six hours after that, you’re dead … Good luck.”

Startled, Karen swiftly brought her eyes back to her hands trying to come to terms with what he’d said. A look of panic, then sheer terror crossed her face at what James Fraser had told her. She peered at him lost for words, but finding her voice she warned forebodingly, “You kill me, she dies.”

Walking around the tree where Karen was, Jamie said and did nothing, he just gave her a swift look. Picking up his bag, he left her tagged, gagged and tied to the tree then headed down the hill and made his way to the south side of the monastery. Karen’s eyes followed Jamie into the bushes until he disappeared from sight.

_Could she find a way out of this situation? There was a hidden sensor located near this tree, so surely once Jamie had gone, the triad would be alerted to where she was and would rescue her. Once they had James Fraser, she could get the antidote._

Controlling her emotions Karen waited for rescue.

**Back at Section One …**

Entering the briefing room Operations took his seat at the table then leaning forward, his eyes moved swiftly over the operatives gathered. Rupert Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan, Jamie’s team members, were assembled around the table with operatives Abernathy, Wakefield and a new operative Jasmine Kwong, who had also been called in to assist in the mission as well due to her fluency in Cantonese. Along with Madeline and Fergus, Murtagh too had been asked to attend as he was well versed in Asian weaponry that the teams may need. They all watched their leader as he swung his reading glasses from his fingers and waited for what he was about to say. Determination hardened his features.

Operations surveyed the Briefing Room once more before beginning. “What I’m about to tell you is level one classified which means your panels will not be loaded. What you need to know will be said here.”

He continued. “The details of Jamie and Claire’s mission have been leaked to the Rising Dragons. Claire has been compromised. They have kidnapped and tortured her and know that she is Section but are not sure of Jamie’s role.”

Operations’ steely gaze skimmed those gathered before turning to face Fergus. He asked for the holograph to be displayed. He typed in the command and a visual, aerial picture of the monastery appeared automatically. Those gathered around peered at the screen as Fergus relayed the Intel of the location.

“This is the Tsz Hsing Monastery in the south-west of Lantau Island. Claire is being held captive here. The monastery is in an isolated wooded area inaccessible except for one road that is not sealed." 

"A Contingency Three has been enacted. Jamie is in retrieval mode but by land. Due to the remote location, he will need backup for this mission ASAP,” Madeline added.

“What progress has he made?” Geillis Duncan inquired as to ascertain how to carry out this new profile when they arrived at the monastery.

“We’ve lost contact with him so we must assume that Jamie has been able to reach the monastery. He does have a hostage with him … Karen Yee was seized two days ago at Victoria Peak. Since then, the last communication with Jamie has been spasmodic.”

Analysing what had been said already, Geillis voiced another question. “How do you suggest we proceed then? … Going overland will take hours.”

“The best mode of rescue is by air. The monastery’s location is about five miles as the crow flies from here … the fishing hamlet of Tai O,” Fergus announced pointing to the village. “As there is only one access road and the triad would see you coming, the teams will have to enter from the woods to avoid detection. We know that the monastery has surveillance around the perimeter so you will need to disable the system as well. Approach will be on foot.”

“What about hostiles. How many are there?” Rupert asked.

“I have no Intel on how heavily guarded the monastery will be. Unless Jamie communicates with us, you’ll all be flying blind. However, once you are on site, if you plant a scanner … then I’ll be able to give you an accurate body count reading.”

“Even so Fergus, our chances of getting Claire and Jamie out are no more than fifty percent … even if we don’t know how many hostiles there are on site.” Geillis Duncan replied.

To Operations her question was superfluous. “60%, 50%, they’re just numbers. We trust that the team will be successful and will get them.”

Continuing their leader laid out his requirements for the mission retrieval. “The Rising Dragons are a Class-A Threat. We’ll Increase density and add backup. I want two-man shadow teams, wide coverage. Abernathy will have point. Once the triad surfaces to engage, he will move his team in and eliminate the faction. If there are any survivors, they will be returned to Section One for interrogation. Geillis, Mackenzie and Jasmine will enter and retrieve our captured operatives.”

Section’s leader had obviously seen fit that this mission would be successful and had provided the extra operatives for the two teams to converge on the monastery. There was no room for failure. If they suspected that there could be numerous triad members at the monastery, it was important to provide the necessary manpower to capture or eliminate them all. Operations glance at those around the table.

“Murtagh will explain and provide the necessary weaponry for your use. You can pick them up when you leave. That is all." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Suddenly a craggy voice broke the silence in the room. "I would like to volunteer for this mission." 

Everyone glanced over in surprise to the person who spoke. 

Murtagh Fitzgibbons had been sitting at the briefing table biding the right time to interject. It was his intention to do more than just verse the team on the weaponry they’d need on this mission. He was going into the field and nothing would stop him. It was his intention to be there when his Sugar was rescued.

Operations glanced at Madeline then back at Murtagh, but before he could reply Madeline interjected. "I think that would be an excellent idea … especially given the expertise he has with firearms and explosives.”

The look she gave Section’s leader was compelling. “Murtagh could be a great asset to the team.”

Interpreting her thoughts on this occasion came easy to him. Operations faced his weapons expert. “Very well then, permission granted.”

“Thank you,” he replied pleased as punch at his coup. Although he hadn’t been in the field since the Terrogamo mission with Fergus, Murtagh felt a rush of adrenalin at Operations’ answer. Claire was in danger; he may be older than the other operatives, but Murtagh knew he had the smarts to be a valued member of the team to rescue her.

“That will be all … Prepare your teams.” 

Operations rose and left the Briefing room with Madeline.

**At the monastery …**

Claire hung from the rafters once more as Ronald MacNab and Andy Ma prepared her for another round of interrogation from Jonathon Randall.

“I’m sorry it has come to this Claire but you have not yet given us the answers we want.”

“Go to hell!”

Silence stretched between them and Claire wondered what he would try next.

“Pain is a lethal weapon … It makes people tell you what you want to hear. Are you prepared to suffer more pain for the sake of an organisation that has abandoned you, and a lover who will never find you, Claire Beauchamp?”

Her steely eyes were defiant and Jonathon was finding it difficult to find a crack in her doggedness. He signalled to the two men to bring forward the display case on the table to the side. Claire’s eyes followed their movement then rested on the implements he boldly displayed before her.

“I’m sure you are familiar with some of these devices … but I’m sure you don’t know how the triad uses them to elicit what information we want.”

Claire watched as he picked up a particularly fearsome looking gadget. “Many of these instruments date back for centuries. They were very effective then … they are very effective still …” He gave her a wry look, “Need I continue?”

Although weak and suffering from the position they had placed her in again, Claire looked at Randall with murderous eyes and clenched her teeth with rage. “What is it that you want from me?”

“The truth … I want the truth.”

“You wouldn’t know the truth if it hit you in the face.” She looked deeply into the emotionless eyes of her captors.

“One way or the other, I will get the truth out of you Claire Beauchamp!”

Jonathon glanced at Claire then nonchalantly removed a cloth covering one of the objects on the table and revealed a cage full of rats. He picked it up from the table. “I’m told everybody’s afraid of something … something that causes an emotion beyond terror; a horror that defies description or definition. The senses shut down, the mind leaves the body, and … reason is no more. Do you believe that?" 

As Claire saw what he had, she nervously looked away, her bravado quelled temporarily. She avoided eye contact and stared directly ahead at the rats; her face fearful. Her heart rate began to climb steadily. "I’m not telling you anything … you’ll have to kill me.”

Well aware now of her trepidation Jonathon boldly stated. “I know where your fear lays Claire.”

He stepped to her side and touched her face. “Can’t take your eyes off them, can you?”

Claire instinctively tried to pull away from his touch.

Randall smiled a pleased, cruel smile, before adding. “This is a very simple technique …The case fits onto your head. I will remove the wire screen and torch the rats. I’m told they’ll do anything to get away from the fire. Anything … including … eat through you. Their teeth will gnaw through your flesh voraciously … then leave the bone exposed … in order to escape. Yes, these lovely rodents are very useful indeed.”

He looked at Claire and saw the way her eyes were transfixed in fear as she watched the cage full of rats. He persisted once more. “Why did Section One send you to Hong Kong?”

“For a holiday.”

“That’s a lie.

"Well … seeing that you have all the answers … why ask?”

Irate with her answer Jonathon yelled at Claire. “Now … you tell me what I want to know! **Look at me!** Tell me what I ask and it stops.”

Advancing on her with the cage, he came within a breath’s whisper of Claire’s face … something he should never have done. Summoning all her strength, she lifted herself and kicked out; knocking the cage he was holding out of his hands. However, unbeknownst to her the force of her kick also activated a tracker in her shoe. They eyed one another, trying to read each other’s next move. Jonathon Randall bent down to retrieve the cage from the floor, and as he did so, Claire locked her legs around him tightly, crushing him as hard as she could. He yelled for someone to come and rescue him.

With his gun drawn, Ronald MacNab rushed back into the room and took aim at her. However, he couldn’t get a clear shot as Jonathon and Claire were jostling all over the place as they struggled against each other. Holding on to Randall’s body for dear life, she refused to let go and used her leg muscles to exert greater pressure. Finally seeing a chance, MacNab fired his gun but the shot ricocheted off the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Without Jonathon Randall’s body to protect her, Claire was left in a vulnerable position exposed to Ronald MacNab trigger happy finger but that is not who she should have been concerned about.

“Andy! I need your assistance!” Randall bellowed.

Coming to his aid Andy Ma managed to forcibly free Jonathon from Claire’s clasp as she kicked out with her legs at both men.

“Go to hell you bastards!” she shouted as Claire eyed the two men with disdain.

Jonathon Randall was livid that she had managed to catch him off guard and turning to Andy with fury in his eyes asked, “Have you ever kicked a woman Andy? It’s very freeing.”

“Punched but not kicked Jonathon,” he replied with glee in his voice at the thought of doing just that.

“Come then. Kick her.”

Andy followed through, but his foot failed to connect to Jonathon’s requirements, which only incensed Randall all the more.

“I said kick her Andy, not like a milksop!”

Kick her like this!” he demanded as he himself laid a brutal blow to Claire’s body demonstrating what he needed Andy to do. “You see? They’re so soft. Now do it again.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as the two men were about to lay into Claire once more Wang Yu and other triad members entered the torture chamber.

“Hey! … What’s going on?” Wang Yu demanded to know furiously. “Put that gun away MacNab. Jonathon and Andy … I told you we don’t want her dead … she’s still useful to us.”

However, ignoring Wang Yu, Jonathon Randall came forward and punched Claire in the ribs. “Shit! … you’ll keep … don’t think I will forget this … because I won’t." 

Claire tried to relax her body but to little effect. The pain was unbearable especially when Randall gave her another blow for good luck. She endured the first blow but the second was her undoing. Claire closed her eyes. Her heart pounded, her body tensed, and pain shot through her. She cried out in agony … "Rot in hell … you bastard!" 

"Jonathon!” Wang Yu admonished leading him away from the hostage. “There is another way … Come with me … I will explain.”


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes his way towards the monastery and takes out several guards in the process. Having found his way inside he comes across an obstacle that could hinder his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains **violence.**

**CHAPTER 95 (V)**

Wearing his night vision goggles and dressed in mission black from head to toe, James Fraser made his way towards the building. Less than 50 metres from the perimeter he parted the tree branches and stopped to get his bearings. From this position in the woods, he could see the monastery clearly through the undergrowth. Taking out his special night binoculars he surveyed the large construction in the distance and assessed what obstacles lay in the path of his objective.

Considering that Fergus had said that surveillance at the monastery was sophisticated, Jamie was thorough in his sweep of the grounds and surveyed all corners of the perimeter. What he saw confirmed Fergus’ evaluation. The triad was certainly prepared for any contingency.

Surrounded with wire fencing, probably high voltage judging by the simplicity of the design, Jamie made out twelve men who were outside the monastery keeping watch. There were two guards in the courtyard, four patrolling inside the premises, another two at the door of the monastery and a four-guard rotation outside the complex. Without a thermal body count he had no idea how many were on the inside, so until he found Claire he would be exposed. However, he was confident that eliminating the guards on the outside would be just a formality.

Having seen enough he lowered the binoculars and glanced down at his watch timing when the guards on the fence line changed. Jamie then did another complete sweep of the area. This time he made out two high-resolution digital security cameras to the east and west. He timed the rotation of the cameras and found that a full revolution occurred every five minutes in sync with the guard change. It was a short window of opportunity but nevertheless it was enough time for him to slip past undetected. Preparing for his assault, he opened his backpack and took extra guns out of the bag that Murtagh had given him. He slid a Walther P57k with bottleneck silencer into the back-waist band of his mission pants, he placed another under the leg of his pants and the other weapon he put in a pocket on his mission suit. He also took out a scanner and a destructive detonator timer. He placed them in his pockets as well.

Just as he was about to advance further towards the monastery, a guard passed by. Dropping to the ground he rolled over training one of his weapons on the guard. Jamie thought it strange when the man reached up to check something protruding from a large tree in the grounds. Zooming in on him, he watched what he did next and saw the guard adjust some type of mechanism on the tree before walking away. The guard’s movements set him to thinking, but he was not happy with his thoughts.

_Had the triad strategically placed sensors in the grounds? It certainly appeared so. Were they also on the outside of the perimeter? If so … how could he have missed them? How had he failed to see the devices? As a consequence, did the triad already know that he was here?_

Jamie tapped the comm. link on his earpiece hoping that communication had been restored and that Fergus would answer.

“Fergus …” 

**Back at Section One in Tactical …**

Since they had lost communication with Jamie, Fergus had anxiously waited for any message from Section’s Level 5 operative. When he heard his faint voice say his name he answered almost immediately.

“Jamie … I can just hear you … wait … I’m changing to C Band … Jamie?” 

_“Fergus … I need to get in here.”_

Suddenly he heard a shot ring out. It sounded like it came from inside the monastery. Jamie closed his eyes. _“Fergus … hurry … I heard a shot.”_

Having heard the dismay in his voice, Fergus knew that every minute was crucial. “What can you see? …”

Jamie barely heard his questions. He brushed his fingers over his upper lip. _Was he too late to rescue her? Had they already eliminated his Claire?_

“Jamie? … What security does the monastery have?”

When the sound of Fergus’ voice cut into his thoughts; he methodically relayed all the security devices he had observed without delay. _“An electrified fence, twelve hostiles outside, hidden sensors and two digital cameras with a full sweep of the grounds every five minutes.”_

Quickly typing the Intel Jamie had given him into his computer as he spoke; Fergus collated this information with what Section One knew already. However, there were some discrepancies as the Rising Dragons had increased their security surveillance from his original data. _The hidden sensors must have been added recently, he thought._

Fergus made some adjustments then spoke to Jamie once more. “Okay … Got it … I’ve tuned into the cameras’ wavelengths and linked their rotation directly to the mainframe. I’ve been able to construct a picture that will replay the same images repeatedly.” He then hit another key on his computer keyboard. “Okay, we’re rolling.”

_“Covered?”_

“Yeah, they’re watching our feed now; they’ll think the perimeter is clear.”

_“What about the sensors?”_

Having anticipated his next question Fergus was prepared. He’d immobilized the sensor triggers by looping into the same frequency as the cameras and was able to re-jig their capabilities as well. He watched his monitor with a broad smile on his face.

“Disabled.” 

_“How long have I got?”_

“The tape runs another five hours …You can take care of the rest … No?”

_“Yes.”_

“Jamie … Operations has sent a backup team. Perhaps you should wait.”

 _“Thank ye … but I canna wait for them. I need to rescue Claire now,”_ was James Fraser’s succinct reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quickly making his way in the direction of the sound, Jamie knew he would have to keep to the shadows to avoid detection by the patrolling guards, but first he needed to find a way through the fence. Cutting a way through the wire was out of the question. It was far too dangerous and not time effective. He was faced with a dilemma but not an impossible conundrum. He would need to disable the electricity current somehow before he had any chance of approaching the monastery. If he could short circuit the power just long enough for him to scale the fence it would be enough. This short window would be sufficient not to raise suspicion by the guards, who when and if they checked, would think that some kind of animal had run into it.

Rummaging in Murtagh’s bag of tricks, he found some fibre-optic cable, wire snippers and a metal spike. Cutting the wire, he fringed the strands, wound it around the spike and carefully laid the loose ends against the electrified fence. He heard the sizzling sound crackle first, then Jamie jumped back as a shower of white sparks suddenly exploded around him. It had worked. The power was temporarily rendered dead so he quickly scampered over the fence. Making it over with seconds to spare, he dropped heavily to the ground on the other side before rolling into the shadowy corner as the fence bounced back to life. _That was too close for comfort,_ he thought.

_“Jamie, you okay?”_

James Fraser could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise with static electricity. One more second and he would have been electrocuted. “I’m fine. Dinna fash, I’m in.”

_“I’m picking up a signal … Jamie, do you have visual?”_

Composing himself he took a moment and watched from the shadows to see the reaction of the guards. He looked around and saw two men look over towards where he was. One of them signalled to his buddy that he would patrol over to the fence and check what had caused the sparks to fly.

Steely eyes watched as the guard advanced towards where he was hiding. Little did the triad member know, but his time was numbered. James Fraser was waiting for him.

The guard looked like a body builder. He was stocky and broad shouldered and carried a lethal automatic weapon. The guard looked along the fence then bent down when he saw something that caught his eye. As he did so Jamie closed in behind him and thumped him with his gun. However, before he could shoot him, the guard regained momentum. He twisted around and knocked the silencer out of his hand. He lunged at him and threw a punch. Retaliating Jamie caught the guard off balance by throwing a punch of his own. He fell to his knees but in so doing brought Jamie down with him. Regaining their balance, the two exchanged more blows.

Similarly accomplished and just as dangerous, they engaged in hand-to-hand combat for a short while until the guard gained the upper hand. One precise blow to the head caused Jamie to loll backwards. The guard then lunged at him in an effort to finish off his opponent, but Jamie was able to leverage his legs around his neck. Rolling him to the ground, he twisted his legs snapping the guard’s neck with a resounding crack. He lay on the ground lifeless. Jamie then dragged the man’s body into the bushes and covered him with foliage.

“One down,” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taking another look around for any of the other guards, he noticed that two were patrolling the far side of the fence, while the third was now making his way over to where he was hidden in the shadows. Coming to look for his colleague the unsuspecting guard was not prepared for what awaited him near the perimeter of the fence. Hearing the sound of a twig snap in the bushes behind him, the guard looked around to the source of the noise. That’s when Jamie struck him to the throat with a blow that saw the heavy-set guard crumble and fall. Like his partner, he dragged the body out of sight.

Picking up his dropped weapon, James Fraser watched as the other two guards began to make their way over to change with the two guards he’d disposed of. When they came closer and were unable to see their colleagues, the two men became a little agitated. Just as they were about to make radio contact, Jamie raised his silencer and with two quick rapid shots watched as the two men fell to the ground one after the other. One of the men fell towards the electric fence. His body rested heavily against the deadly wire as a riot of luminous sparks filled the air. The guard’s frizzled corpse twitched uncontrollably as the high voltage current coursed through his lifeless body.

“Four down.”

Sprinting towards the monastery James Fraser’s objective was as clear as crystal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slipping through the night like a shadowy apparition, Jamie moved swiftly but quietly towards the monastery building. His night vision goggles made his course easy despite the darkness. Ever alert to the danger that surrounded him he was cognizant that there were still eight guards that were unaccounted for. He saw two move away to the far corner of the grounds to patrol the outskirts of the monastery boundary. It would be a while before they returned. The coast was clear. Keeping his eye on the patrolling guards who were within the perimeter he moved up several steps and into the open courtyard of the monastery. So far, he’d had clear passage towards the building but when he heard a guard approach, he ducked behind one of the larger than life-size statues with exaggerated features and grotesque expressions that were facing into the quadrangle. He then observed what the man did.

The lone guard stopped to light a cigarette. Leaning his back against one of the statues near where he was positioned, he took a long drag before blowing the smoke up into the air. While the man was preoccupied Jamie made his move. Creeping up from behind the guard, he grabbed him from behind in a head lock. The cigarette fell from his lips as a small gasp of surprise was muffled when he placed his hand over the guard’s mouth. With a flick of his wrists, Jamie twisted his neck. The snap of the guard’s bones breaking echoed in the stillness of the night. As the sentry’s head lolled forward, he eased his body down to the ground and placed it behind the statue out of sight while still keeping alert for any other movement.

James Fraser barely made a sound in the quiet of the night, as he ran across the span of empty courtyard space to the next statue, watchful for the second guard patrolling this part of the monastery. His vigilance was rewarded when the sound of footsteps echoed on the gravel surface. Taking cover once more Jamie was aware that another guard was making his way down some steps into the courtyard. Once again, he merged into the shadows and waited for the guard to appear.

Standing just below the steps, the guard shone his flashlight around the quadrangle on a routine check of the courtyard. When the beam of his torch passed over the statue where Jamie was hidden, he pulled back deeper into the shadows until the beam traversed onto the next concrete monument. The guard moved further into the quadrangle shining his torch around the area. Suddenly his flashlight honed in on something out of the ordinary on the ground near one of the statues in the distance. Jamie’s eyes followed the path of his curiosity. The guard had stumbled across something where the first guard was felled … it was the man’s smouldering cigarette.

Thinking that this was strange, as he knew that his friend always smoked his cigarettes to the butt, he called out his colleague’s name, but he heard no reply. The second guard began to move toward the fallen cigarette to check it out. He called out again. However, as he did so, the guard turned around behind him when he heard the sound of a rock being thrown and shone his flashlight in that direction.

“Is that you Chen? … Where are you?”

Another rock tumbled past his foot.

“Okay … I get it … two can play this game!” He shone his light in the direction of the small thrown missile only to have another stone come from the other direction.

Spooked, the guard turned sharply to his left and came face to face with a man clad in black … James Fraser.

“What … the …fuck! How did you get in here?” he mouthed dropping his torch and reaching for his weapon.

“Over the fence …” Jamie replied casually as he sidestepped the guard knocking his weapon from his hand in the process.

The sentry was caught off guard as he out manoeuvred him. He turned and charged at him. Sidestepping him once more Jamie karate chopped the man, but he retaliated with a blow of his own. A quick flurry of exchanges occurred before the guard pulled a knife from his shoe. With the knife raised, he lunged at the black clad intruder who managed to avoid the thrust of his blade. They fought for possession of the knife that the guard was holding but he lost his balance in the scuffle. He lunged once more but Jamie grabbed him, twisting the hand holding the knife to the guard’s chest. He tried in vain to avoid the blade piercing his flesh, however the more he struggled the deeper the blade went until it was embedded in his chest. Blood spilled from the deep cut yet still he continued to fight off his aggressor. James Fraser, however, was far too strong and sharply twisted the blade up piercing the guard’s heart. With a cry of anguish, he fell lifeless to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Having made his way across the courtyard, Jamie climbed the stairs leading to the entrance door of the monastery and observed that the guards who were there were nonchalant about their duties. They were both playing a game of Mah-Jong to wile away the hours knowing that the perimeter and grounds were well protected. Any interlopers who had managed to get into this well fortified monastery were either dead or would have been captured without their input. Jamie bypassed the two preoccupied guards and slipped to the west side of the building from whence he’d heard the gunshot. 

_“Jamie … when you are able, you’ll need to place a scanner so that I can pin point where Claire is being held.”_

Flattened against the wall, he pulled the scanner from the pocket of his mission suit and attached it to the building. “Done.”

James Fraser slipped from window to window peering inside to see if Claire was being held in the rooms. He knew instinctively that the torture room would not be here and was more likely to be in an underground room within the monastery. Nonetheless he continued along the wall looking for an opening into the building.

“Fergus … Have ye located Claire yet?”

_“No … but I’ve now got a blueprint scan on the monastery.”_

“Okay.”

The computer whizz had worked quickly to use all the sources he had at his disposal. Once he had planted the scanner, he’d set to work immediately collating the Intel he already had. Fergus then pulled up a transparent schematic of the monastery on an overhead monitor. He relayed the Intel back to Jamie.

_“I did an infrared scan of the monastery off our satellite feed as well. It’s built on top of an ancient structure. Over the centuries a system of underground tunnels were built by the monks who lived there.”_

“Location?”

_“Proceed about fifty metres north of your position there’s a disused tunnel that the monks used there.”_

“How do we know the passageways aren’t collapsed?”

Fergus noted the different colour patterns to the various passageways in the schematic on his overhead monitor. _“Colour saturation indicates structural density. A blue line traces a pathway through the maze that leads to what I believe is the underground torture chamber.”_

“How stable are the configurations?”

_“There is no way to be certain but our options are limited. Jamie … There’s a hot spot in the west wing of the building three floors down.”_

“That must be it.”

_“Yes.”_

Armed with the Intel he needed to enter the building; James Fraser made his way to where the tunnel was located. The door was well camouflaged. It was overgrown with foliage and was nearly unrecognizable as a secret entrance into the monastery. He looked back and forth for any triad security guards, but this side of the monastery was apparently deserted, and although he kept watch for other guards none eventuated. He had clear passage to the tunnel entrance but when he tried to open the door sealing the opening, it was locked. Taking his laser from his hip holster he shot the laser bead over the lock in order to cut through its interior mechanisms.

_“Jamie! There are two guards on the north rim, coming from behind!”_

Although he’d not completely cut through the lock, he had damaged it enough for him to enter the tunnel. He quickly kicked the door in. The weakened lock couldn’t hold against the force of the thrust and gave way. Jamie tumbled inside, and just as quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

“I’m in … which way?”

_“The primary tunnel runs directly before you. Follow the tunnel straight ahead. It should veer to the right, then there are a set of stairs that descend downwards.”_

“Have ye got a reading on Claire?”

_“She’s down about three floors … At the first flight of stairs there is a grate covering the entrance.”_

“Tunnel access?”

_“Through the grate. From there it’s two hundred meters to the next point.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Jamie reached the stairs, he was confronted with a steel frame covering the opening to the stairway. He pulled it off, slipped through the opening and made his way down a short flight of stairs until he came to another landing. Ahead of him was a long and narrow passageway. He ran along it until he was confronted with three tunnels each going in a different direction.

“Which way Fergus?”

_“Take the far-left tunnel … and keep moving straight.”_

These tunnels had not been used for a long while. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and they were eerily quiet and cold. Moving further through the tunnel Jamie’s foot suddenly stumbled across something lying on the ground. As he looked down, he jerked back in surprise to see some human skeletal remains dressed in a monk’s robe. The corpse had long since decomposed and judging by the remains he had been there for many, many years. The triad obviously didn’t know about these tunnels which boded well for him. His detection would go unnoticed and he would be able to egress the same way when he’d rescued Claire. He continued on with renewed confidence.

_“Twelve meters to your right there are another set of stairs.”_

Adhering to Fergus’ instructions explicitly, Jamie continued on following the tunnel as it weaved its way through the bowels of the monastery, until it came to an abrupt stop when he came to a dead end. All that was in front of him was a brick wall. Realising that something was wrong he spoke to Fergus who was monitoring his progress back at Section One.

“Fergus … There’s no more tunnel … there’s just walls.”

_“It has to be there.”_

“Well, it’s not.”

Fergus stared at his computerized schematic, trying to figure out the reasons behind the discrepancy between his program and his information. 

_“Jamie, kick the wall.”_

He did. One kick and the wall began to collapse. Bricks and crumbling mortar fell onto the ground at his feet. “Got it … That’s it … Okay.”

He kept kicking at the wall until he had opened up a hole that had been sealed over for some time. Pushing at the rubble with his hands, he dislodged the bricks opening up a cavity large enough for him to be able to get through. Once on the other side, the tunnel wall zigzagged into the darkness. He followed the winding passageway and went deeper into the monastery. Straight ahead of him, Jamie could see what appeared to be some kind of air duct and a beam of light filtered through a closed door beneath it. He stopped and pulled out his silencer. Checking the clip, he slid the weapon into position, then clicking off the safety switch he held it at the ready.

Reaching out, his hand rested on the doorknob.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fergus’ help James Fraser makes his way through a series of underground tunnels to find Claire’s location and comes to her rescue in a dramatic way. Whilst hiding, he also hears a conversation that he was not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 96(V)**

James Fraser jiggled the doorknob a little and found that the door was bolted but not locked. Carefully he loosened the bolt and slowly released it cautious of the fact that he was unaware of what or who may lie beyond when he opened the door. He inched the door open just enough to be able to see, but to his surprise he discovered that some kind of bookcase disguised the tunnel’s secret entrance, and concealed the opening to a secret passageway. Entering the space, he listened then hurriedly ran his hand along the back of the bookcase searching for the mechanism that would open this sesame. Locating a button, he pressed it. Suddenly the secret entrance was revealed as a panel within the bookcase rose wide enough for him to slip through.

Peering inside Jamie then made his way further into the room. His eyes immediately looked around searching for any clues that would lead to Claire’s whereabouts but there was nothing.

“Fergus can ye give me a reading yet?”

_“Hold on Jamie … I’m on to it.”_

Tapping some keys on his computer Fergus locked onto Jamie’s position but as he did so his monitor showed an ancillary signal was also being sent from inside the monastery. His eyes lit up with renewed vigour and delight.

_“Oh! My! God! …”_

Alarmed Jamie asked, “Fergus! What’s happening?”

_“I’m getting another signal … Claire has activated her tracker…”_

“What tracker?”

_“She had one in her shoe.”_

Relief flooded through Jamie’s body … _His Claire was still alive. The shot he had heard earlier had not been for her._ “Where is she?”

Looking at a schematic of the monastery sectionalized floor by floor, Fergus now had a full access and egress on the interior of the building and the surrounding rooms. He zoomed in on the hot spot which was obviously where Claire was being held. As he watched his monitor, square markings appeared on the screen indicating the amount of people in the room with her. A satisfied look crossed Fergus’ face as he quickly reported the Intel back to Jamie as to her position.

_“Work your way through the room. Outside on the South East corner, you’ll find a stairwell that leads to a corridor. Go up there and standby.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quietly opening the door Jamie was about to exit the room when he heard the sound of voices and a sharp warning from Fergus in his comm. unit. _“Jamie hold! … Hostiles approaching.”_

He stepped back into the shadows of the room as the footsteps came nearer. The men stopped just outside the room where he was hiding and he listened to the conversation of their raised voices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“That bitch tried to strangle me with her feet.”

“Let it be Jonathon … She has been well trained. Obviously, Section One operatives have backbones of steel.”

“We’ve tried everything. What do we tell Sun Yee Lok when he calls?” he asked nervously.

“Yes …” Wang pondered, “He will want to know what progress we have made with the woman soon.”

Randall gave a flippant but frustrated reply. “Well that’s easy … none. She won’t crack.”

Feeling the frustration of his colleague Wang Yu tried to placate him. “That’s why we’ll need to try a different approach.”

“What do you suggest?”

“I told you there was another way.” He looked at Jonathon and philosophically said, “You’ll attract more flies to honey than you will to vinegar.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser fell deeper into the shadows when he heard the sound of the door handle engage. With his gun poised he waited as the door was slightly opened, but just as the men were about to enter the room, an alarm sounded in the corridor and an announcement blared out.

**ALERT! … ALERT! … INTRUDER ALERT!**

Wang Yu opened his cell phone. “Report!” He listened then turned to Jonathon Randall when the call was finished.

“What?”

"Karen has just been retrieved from the grounds,” he announced amazed but jubilant at this information. 

“What? … She was supposed to be in Hong Kong. How did she get here?”

“She was kidnapped.”

“By whom?”

“James Fraser.”

“Ah … so he did find us after all,” Jonathon replied with unveiled glee in his voice.

“Apparently. It seems that he is somewhere within the grounds or building.”

“Is Karen okay? Sun Yee Lok won’t like it if his daughter has been harmed. Where is she?”

“In the parlour. She’s waiting for us to report.”

“Let’s go then!” Jonathon stated closing the door sharply behind him.

The two men turned away from the room and hurried away leaving Jamie to ponder what they had been talking about. As they rushed to where Karen was located, Wang Yu looked at Jonathon Randall.

“Our honey may just have arrived,” he stated cryptically.

Jonathon nodded in agreement. “You may be right.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamie’s near discovery had been a close shave and their conversation had been enlightening. However, the new explosive Intel about Karen’s relationship with Sun Yee Lok would keep for his sole objective now was to retrieve his Claire without delay and egress as quickly as possible.

_“Jamie … proceed … the corridor is clear.”_

Time was of the essence as the triad knew he was on the premises somewhere. Quickly opening the door, he made his way into the empty passageway and headed to the stairwell at the end. Once again, he held his silencer at the ready and climbed up the set of stairs two at a time. He ended in a landing which led to another corridor.

“I’m here Fregus.”

_“Okay … There’s a second flight of stairs, to the left. Ascend, then at the end of the hall turn right. You’re closing in. The torture room is along there.”_

Following Fergus’s instructions to the letter Jamie proceeded to his destination and once there reported back to him, “Where is she?”

_He knew he was close to his Sassenach now and although he hoped that she would be fine, he knew this may be wishful thinking. Would she have the stamina to make her way to egress? The tape he’d seen was testament to what the triad was capable of and also what they had done to her. Would he be able to get Claire out in one piece the same way he had managed to get into the monastery?_

With these thoughts running through his mind, he waited impatiently for Fergus to respond. There was a long silence before he finally heard a reply from him.

The intonation in Fergus’s voice told Jamie that he was going to hear something he wouldn’t like. _“Jamie … there’s a lot of electrical energy near her … and water.”_

James Fraser became rigid. His eyes deepened to a steely dark hue.

With his voice quavering somewhat Fergus voiced out loud what he was doing. _“I’m trying to get a visual of the room. I’ll have to disable their monitoring system first. Give me a minute.”_

“Let me know when ye do.”

Furiously Fergus tapped away at his computer and keyed into the mainframe that had worked successfully in the security cameras and sensors. He created a layered matrix and soon had a visual inside the torture room.

_“Got it. The triad have been trying to make Claire talk judging by the equipment in the room Jamie.”_ Fergus’ voice suddenly went quiet. _“She is strung up to a rafter. Claire is alive but it looks like she’s beaten up pretty bad from what I can see.”_

Jamie felt numb. His emotions were in turmoil for all the suffering his beautiful, brave Sassenach had endured for the Section. But the pain of their separation and the fact the he had been unable to protect her ate away at him more. He felt a cold wave of regret for his inability to protect her and disdain for the triad waft through him. _What had the Rising Dragons subjected her to?_

The words of Jonathon Randall echoed in his brain torturing his mind. _We’ve tried everything … Electrodes had obviously been used to torture her. What kind of state would he find her in?_ His heart felt the pain of his love’s suffering … but it hardened with the loathing and contempt for the perpetrators of her torture. They would pay … and pay dearly. Once he had rescued his Claire and the backup team had arrived to take care of the other triad members at the monastery, he would seek revenge but, in the meantime, he would do whatever it took to retrieve her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wang Yu and Jonathon Randall had left Andy Ma and Ronald MacNab in the torture room with Claire Beauchamp, with instructions to return her to her room, but Andy had other ideas. With emotionless eyes he watched the prisoner.

Her body hung like a limp rag doll from the rafters. He’d observed how Claire had recoiled at Jonathon’s last attempt to make her talk. The episode with the rats had nearly been her downfall, but by far the most explosive method had been their water torture. Before cutting her down and following his orders, Andy decided to try one last time to see if he could make any headway with this woman.

“All right! This is the last time that I’m going to ask. Look at me. LOOK! AT! ME!” he yelled his face flushing with the force of his words.

Sweat dribbled down Claire’s brow into her eyes but she defiantly raised them and stared at the man who had pretended to be a meek musician but was anything but.

“Why did you kill Tony Wong and where is Madame Cheung?”

She refused to reply and closed her eyes.

“Did you dispose of her too?”

Her silence was beginning to get on his nerves. Andy signalled to Ronald MacNab to get the hose ready to spray her as he again threatened to use the electro shock treatment on her.

“Do you have anything to tell me? Anything?”

Slowly opening her eyes, Claire tried to focus on her interrogator. She heard footfalls as they brought Ronald MacNab closer to her until he was within her line of sight too. She flinched when she saw what he intended to do.

“Wait!” she uttered, then whispered a little softer, “Wait… wait.”

Happy that MacNab had done enough, Andy smiled a pleased, malicious smile then menacingly came closer.

“Yes … I’m listening.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser hastened along the corridor but stopped when he saw two triad members who were watching what was going on in the torture room through a glass observation window. The men were preoccupied and didn’t hear him approach until Jamie swiftly slammed one man back against the wall. The guard reached for his gun but before his hand could reach his weapon Jamie shot him with his silencer. The impact of the muffled bullet caused the man’s body to jerk and fall into a heap on the floor. The second man tried to get a shot at him but the Section operative was aware of the guard’s movements behind him. In a split second, he grabbed him by the throat. The man lashed out and somehow managed to wrench away from his attacker. He tried to make a run for it to raise the alarm of an intruder, but taking aim Jamie shot him down. The victim keeled over, his head hit the floor with a thump and blood spilled from his mouth.

Returning to the observation window James Fraser peered through it. An anger so profound coursed through his being as his eyes locked on the sight before him. Time stood still while the pulse of rage and the need for blood thrummed like a heartbeat in his chest at what he observed below. There was no mistaking the long brunette hair hanging down around the face of the beautiful tortured woman inside the room. At last he had found her. He had found his Claire but _what had they done to his beautiful Sassenach?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hoping that her frail reply had given her some respite from Andy Ma’s persistent questioning, Claire lowered her head, her chin resting on her chest. Although exhausted, she dug deep within herself for more hidden strength while at the same time bracing herself for what she was about to do.

Andy was confident that their hostage would answer his question; however, although he inched closer to their captive, he was wary of her too. He’d seen what she had done to Jonathon Randall and stayed his distance somewhat. Even though Claire Beauchamp looked like a spent force, he didn’t trust her. Keeping his gaze on her suspended from the rafters, he singled to Ronald MacNab to have the hose ready just in case she decided to try anything like the last time and in reprisal for him kicking her as well.

Nodding in understanding, MacNab turned on the valve and water gushed out of the hose onto the floor beneath Claire’s feet. Andy moved closer. A purposeful gleam appeared in his eyes knowing that finally this woman was about to crack. At last he had the upper hand and his sarcasm was obvious.

“You were saying?”

Raising her head, Claire eyed him with contempt. In the split second that their eyes met, Andy realised that she was not submissive at all and began lashing out at him again with her feet.

Noticing what their hostage had done to his colleague, Ronald doused her in a gush of cold-water causing her to lose her grip and set Claire in a tail spin with the force of the spray.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James Fraser’s shadow ominously fell across the observation window as he saw what was happening below. What they were doing to his Sassenach was more than he could bear. He would wait not one second more. Without a moment’s hesitation he burst through the tempered safety glass window shattering little pebble-like fragments of glass shards every which way as he flew through the air towards the ground like an avenging angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suddenly without warning there was an almighty crash.

Claire looked up. Her face was dead white, sheened with a cold sweat that had soaked her hair.

“Ja-mie,” she whispered, speaking hoarsely through lips cracked with dryness. She was clearly dazed and every line of her body was eloquent with pain but that didn’t matter now because her Jamie was here. Suddenly her pain was of no consequence for the man she loved had come for her.

_Relief._

_He was here._

Andy Ma and Ronald MacNab were startled by the noise and they too turned at the sound of the glass shattering. What appeared to be some kind of apparition had crashed down through the overhead observation window. Shooting at them with guns in both hands the man dressed in black, menacingly floated down as glass fragments, like a ray of light beams, showered all around him.

They raised their guns to return fire but were no match for this cold Level 5 operative’s deadly aim. Andy was shot with a direct hit to the heart before he could even fire a shot in retaliation. He fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes wide with shock and with his gun still lodged in his hand. Ronald MacNab had no hope of returning fire. He was caught in Jamie’s rampant crossfire as another rapid round of shots felled him immediately after Andy. James Fraser had swiftly taken care of Claire’s two torturers with not one thought for them whatsoever other than to seek revenge for what they had inflicted on his woman.

Glancing down at the two bodies that lay below her feet still coupling their firearms Claire exhaled a breathy sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bending his knees to cushion his fall, James Fraser fell to the floor landing steadily as his feet touched the ground. With guns poised for any other assailant who might appear, he casually stood up. His eyes were focused only on the woman he loved strung up like a piece of meat at an abattoir. As he approached her, he did not take his eyes off of his bold Sassenach for one second. He wanted to see every inch of her injured body and see everything that they had done to his beautiful woman. Moving closer and closer to her, he casually stowed his guns away back in the holsters in his jacket. However, each step towards her was agony especially seeing what the triad interrogators had done to her and what she had endured.

“Oh, my god … Claire … what the hell have they done to ye?” He whispered trying to ease the choking sensation that formed a lump in his throat.

His stomach too was in knots at seeing her suffer this way, while a large ball of ice in the pit of his stomach seemed to grow more intense the closer he came towards her. Jamie’s breath caught in his throat in uncontained rage as he looked at his love hanging suspended from the ceiling. He couldn’t help glancing towards her and at the damage that the triad’s torture techniques had wreaked on her. There was no escape from his feelings. His heart hardened with the contempt he felt for them and their methods. Loathing for the triad and revenge for what they had perpetrated were paramount in his thoughts.

As he walked closer and closer, his eyes refused to sever their gaze from his love’s battered body. Claire looked traumatised, distressed and deathly pale. She was alive … but only just. It only took one look at her to cause a gamut of emotions to rush through his body. Jamie’s heart clenched in pain with thoughts of what his Sassenach had suffered at the hands of the vindictive triad and the torture methods of Jonathon Randall. Seething with such loathing and vindictiveness towards this man peppered his thoughts of what he would do to him when he had the chance. 

In a voice that he didn’t recognise as his own Jamie declared again, “What has he done to ye? I’m going to kill him for this.”

_There was nothing too severe or painful that he wouldn’t do to seek retribution on the man who had hurt his Sassenach. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do to make this man pay for the atrocities he had inflicted on the porcelain skin of his Claire. There was no suffering that would be good enough for Jonathon Randall that would ever be enough punishment for his methods of torture towards his love. He would take great satisfaction in seeing the man suffer exponentially until he saw him take his last breath. Nothing would be more gratifying than witnessing his demise and he would do it even with his bare hands. It wouldn’t be quick but a more protracted slow death that would make Jonathon Randall wish that he had never been born._

Jamie inhaled deeply swallowing back the bile that had risen in the back of his throat. It was impossible to stop the feelings that he couldn’t control or deny. If only he could have changed places with her. He would have done anything humanly possible and more for his Claire to have avoided the suffering that she had endured.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Sass-en-ach?”

Claire was near fainting but opened her eyes for a moment at Jamie’s gentle voice. Slowly but proudly, she raised her head to look at him with a tremulous smile on her teary face.

Jamie could see the shock in the back of her eyes. Holding her gaze with his own, he came closer reassuring Claire that she was safe at last. His heart thumped erratically against his ribs until at last he stood directly in front of her. He studied her swollen and bruised face intently. His eyes traversed every inch of her features. Claire’s hair was ragged, soaked and dripping in matted tendrils across her beautiful face. Her skin was covered in welts and was laced with black and blue bruises like she had gone fifteen rounds in a boxing match.

Seeing her suffer like this was tearing his guts out but the relief at finding her alive was overwhelming. His body’s reaction to her overpowered him causing Jamie to be aware of the hot rush of awareness at her nearness. Something he had always tried to suppress time and time again refused to be denied. He fully acknowledged that his feelings for Claire Beauchamp were more than just a painful white-hot desire … he loved her deeply and unconditionally and it was this overwhelming love for her that seared his heart.

Claire looked at him. Shock registered on her face at seeing Jamie materialise before her eyes, but when their eyes met, time stood still. She stared back at him in disbelief. His troubled but relieved eyes connected and held with hers as Claire searched his face, caressing his features while making sure that what she was seeing was real. Her beautiful blue eyes reassured him that she was okay despite what she looked like.

Jamie saw the relief that was centred there and love radiated in eyes that lingered on his form. Reciprocating, his azure eyes bared his soul to her as well at having found her at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bending down James Fraser gently lifted his love up holding her from behind her legs.

“Arrrghhhhh!” Claire moaned as his hands nearly touched her sore ribs. Her head lolled backwards as he raised her arms so that he could unhook her wrist bonds from the overhead hook holding the chains on the beam. Closing her eyes, Claire placed her hand on Jamie’s shoulder as her body weight was finally released from her shackles.

Ever so gently, he guided her broken and bruised body back down his own. He moved closer and tenderly drew her towards him. Her arms latched about his neck. The connection of Claire’s torso to his was cathartic for he was so thankful that at long last he’d been able to find her alive. Jamie’s eyes caressed every inch his Sassenach’s face then her body while assessing her demeanour. He couldn’t seem to take them from her. He didn’t want to look away. He wanted to see what damage the triad’s torture techniques had done to his beautiful, brave Claire, and at the same time he wanted to make sure that she was okay. His eyes lovingly caressed every precious inch of her.

“Mo ghràidh?” he muttered, as his eyes canvassed her beautiful scared face. “I’ve got ye. Ye are safe now,” Jamie said decisively. “That man willna lay hands on ye again, while I live.”

Claire swayed in pain near to fainting. Her eyes closed, as sweat beaded in hundreds of tiny pearls on her porcelain skin … skin that had been marked by the vicious actions of her captors. However, she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and it was her throaty words that brought his eyes back to her face.

"Jamie … I’m okay.”

She tightened her arm on his shoulder for balance as he tenderly lowered her to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, she could hardly stand, but Jamie supported her weight and held her a moment, looking at her with concern. He continued to caress her face, while her head leaned forward. The smudges under her eyes gave evidence that she had had little rest of late, while the evidence of her interrogators’ brutality was written all over her beautiful face. He saw the outward bruises, _but what of those within? he thought, “will those ever heal?”_

Her eyes were glazed. Claire was teary eyed but not with the pain of her body but with the sheer elation of having him here. Her avenging angel had come for her as she knew he would.

When her face fell towards his shoulder, Jamie captured it in his hands brushing her hair away so that he could see her better. He tenderly held her battered face within the palms of his hands while his thumb slowly and repeatedly caressed her cheek over and over, hoping that his loving touch would help kick-start her healing. His fingers gently stroked behind her ears reassuring her that he was here and that she was safe at last. His Sassenach looked at him with half lidded eyes and caressed his blue eyes with glassy eyed emotion. Jamie raised his right hand and traced over her face with fingertips that were as soft as silk stroking her softly. He couldn’t stop touching his Claire … caressing her … loving her for her bravery and for her doggedness in the face of adversity.

_The triad and Jonathon Randal especially, would pay dearly for what they had done to her. His vengeance knew no bounds._

Placing his arm around her, Jamie protectively pulled Claire’s body flush to his own so that she could feel safe and secure. Her eyes looked at him stroking his face in return. He swiftly unfastened her cuffs removing the chains from around her wrists, one at a time. She fell forward exhausted and spent and he cradled her body gently to his own knowing that his Sassenach was in great agony.

“I thought Karen was my friend,” she uttered in softly spoken words.

“Shhh… It doesn’t matter now … yer safe mon nighean donn … I’m here,” he replied his voiced laced with emotion. “Ye have my protection now.”

However, her concern for him was her only thought. “Jamie … Oh, you should have had backup. You had no way of knowing if I was going to be all right. What if this room was full of triad members? Hmmm? You wouldn’t have made it out of here.”

Her words filled his heart with joy and his reply was just as poignant. “If ye weren’t alive, it wouldn’t have mattered Sassenach.”

Opening her eyes, Claire lovingly caressed his features once again as Jamie’s reply found a home in her heart too.

“You must get out of here at once. They’ll be back soon.”

“Let them …” 

Jamie’s words spoke volumes as to what he was thinking as he hurriedly pulled the remaining chains away from her, flinging them away in disgust. Although his arm was around her waist, Claire was unable to stand alone at the moment. Her feet would not cooperate and she nearly stumbled but he held her tightly refusing to let her fall. Then placing his arm around her waist Jamie bent down and moving with exquisite care lifted her up. Her arms automatically wound around his shoulders and she held on tight. Quickly they made their exit from the torture room as James Fraser carried her upstairs and away from her place of torture and incarceration. He wanted to get his Claire as far away from the monastery as possible … away from the triad and back to Section One and to Medical, for the sooner she began to heal the better.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! Jamie got to her. Now they have to get out. BUT … will he and Claire get out of the monastery safely and without mishap or will they be blindsided? That is the question that will be answered in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some **violence.**

**CHAPTER 97 (V)**

“Fergus … I have Claire.” James Fraser reported back to Section One.

Section’s computer techie absorbed this intel for a moment then relief flooded his body that at long last, Jamie had found and rescued her. He couldn’t wait to tell Murtagh the good news of Claire’s liberation.

_“Check. Do you need the support team?”_

“Not unless the zone is dirty. Scan until we’ve reached the egress area.”

_“Will do …”_

Carefully carrying his Sassenach up the stairs James Fraser paused before opening the door into the corridor that led back to the tunnel and their safe egress. If he was able to retrace his route they would be out of the monastery before any of the triad knew that their captive had been rescued.

Safe in her avenging angel’s arms, Claire was starting to feel better and it was all because Jamie was here. He gave her the strength to do whatever was necessary to escape. The very fact that she was released from her bonds was having a positive effect on her mentally and physically too. She dug deep within herself and mustered all the inner strength her Section training had given her, knowing that if they were to exit safely, she would need to be alert.

Gently he lowered her to the floor and looking left then right Jamie made sure that the passageway was clear for them to make their escape. The corridor was deserted except for the two dead guards he had taken out just moments ago.

_“All right, Jamie, you’re clear. Proceed to egress.”_

Tenderly he looked at Claire and noticed that she had bucked up a lot since they had come up the stairs. 

“Can ye walk by yerself Sassenach?" 

Reassuring him that she was capable of walking unaided, Claire replied, "I’m all right Jamie." 

_Was it sheer adrenalin of being rescued that enabled her to feel better, or was it the fact that she had such inner strength because of her training to ignore her injuries despite her pain? It was obvious that his Claire had dug deep within herself to show some of that spunk and determination that she had displayed with her captors. His courageous Sassenach’s true grit was manifesting itself in the way that she spoke in reply to his question. He was so proud of her and admired her fighting spirit immensely._

"That’s good … let’s go. We’ve got to get out of here Claire." 

**Somewhere else inside the monastery …**

Karen Yee was seated in a winged chair near the parlour fire and looked up when she heard the door open. Jonathon Randall burst through the door first and was quickly followed by Wang Yu who had an enigmatic smile on his face.

"Good evening gentlemen … I see you are pleased to see me back.”

As the two men approached where she was sitting, Jonathon Randall fired a flurry of questions at her. “Karen … are you okay? How did James Fraser manage to kidnap you? Did he hurt you? How did you get here?”

“Jonathon! Stop! Enough questions … we have more pressing problems.”

“What problems?”

“Firstly, James Fraser has penetrated the security of the monastery … and second he is somewhere in this building … I suspect that he may already have found the torture room and rescued Claire Beauchamp.”

“That may be so but they have to make it out first …. I doubt if they are capable of that,” Jonathon replied confident in his security guards being diligent.

“Fraser made his way in without detention why wouldn’t he make it out too?” Karen rebuked with her rhetorical question.

“He is outnumbered … there is no way we won’t discover their movements … it is only a matter of time,” was his smug reply.

“Do you think so?”

“I know so … security is tight inside the monastery … Their capture is a _fait accompli_ They cannot hide from our security forces and still make their way out undetected. We will eliminate them both.”

Karen looked Jonathon Randall in the eye. Although confident in his faith of their triad members to capture and eliminate James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp, she still had matter for concern.

"There is one other problem." 

"What?”

“We need him alive.”

Surprised at her statement, he wondered why Karen was hesitant to eliminate the couple given what they had inflicted on the Rising Dragons over the last couple of months.

“Why?" 

"Mr Fraser placed an isotope to my hands … I need the extracting agent or I will die.”

“Oh!”

“My hands are already starting to peel. Next, I’ll lose feeling in my arms. This is no joking matter Jonathon … and Wang … what are you so pleased about? … You haven’t wiped that smile off your face since you came into the room.”

"I’m happy that you are safe of course.” Her father’s confidant looked directly at her, “We will get the antidote before anything serious happens as well.”

“Thank you.”

“But more importantly … this Mr Fraser is the key to making Claire Beauchamp talk.”

“Explain.”

“If we capture him and use our … persuasive techniques …. then I’m sure she will divulge the information we want.”

“Yes … Once that happens … then we can eliminate the two of them and I can get the extracting agent,” Karen replied as his words began to make total sense.

“Exactly … Problems solved,” Randal chipped in.

“I agree. Where is Mr Fraser now then Jonathon?”

“Well … I … don’t have his … exact location yet … but we will soon,” he stammered put on the spot by her query.

“We must work swiftly in that case … Check the security monitors … Let’s see if my theory is correct and he has found Claire Beauchamp. If so, we will give him time to rescue her. We’ll throw up a few obstacles … Unfortunately, we will have to sacrifice a few men … but we must let James Fraser think that they have been able to get away … then we’ll surprise them.”

“Your father would be very proud,” Wang Yu stated with pride in his voice that he couldn’t suppress.

“Thank you Wang,” Karen replied in response to his compliment.

**Meanwhile …**

Despite Claire’s answer, Jamie placed one arm around her waist in support as the two operatives entered into the deserted passageway. With his gun at the ready, they moved carefully through the hallway and turned left before coming to the stairwell just up ahead of them. Once again, he stopped to see if all was clear but as he did so, suddenly Claire moved next to him and Jamie felt her pulling the gun out of the waistband of his mission pants. She fired over his shoulder just as a triad guard materialized behind him. The guard aimed his weapon and was about to fire at him, but before he could get a shot off Claire felled him with precision accuracy.

James Fraser spun around to see the man fall and topple down the stairs. However, another guard suddenly appeared next to the hit guard and shot back before Jamie or Claire were able to engage again. However, falling to the floor, Jamie was able to get another shot off, hitting the shooter before he could engage his weapon. Yet another guard entered through a nearby door. Rolling to the left, the Level 5 operative fired once more killing the man while Claire shot yet another triad guard that had entered into the skirmish.

Getting up, Jamie sneakily clenched his arm rubbing the graze and looked away not wanting Claire to see that he was injured.

However, she did see what he’d done and she rushed forward. “Jamie, you’ve been shot.”

Taking his hand away he saw the blood on his fingers. Not wanting to alarm her realising it was only a flesh wound he answered. “’Tis nothing Sassenach … Let’s go.”

Although still weak, Claire kept her gun drawn, holding it at the ready and covering her partner’s back as they began to descend down the stairs. As she went to step over a fallen guard a hand grabbed her foot knocking her off balance. Still weak she struggled against his grip but Claire found the inner strength she needed. Stepping on his hand with her boot, she reached down and slugged him in the face, knocking him out. At the same time Jamie turned back when he heard her soft gasp. He immediately opened fire with his silencer killing the assailant. The guard’s hand fell away from Claire’s foot and he lay lifeless on the stairwell.

“Fergus … this isn’t clean!” James Fraser cautioned annoyed because of obvious flawed Intel.

Armed men were coming up the stairs and when another guard saw Jamie descend the flight of stairs with Claire close behind, he instantly recognized them and barked orders to the other men coming up the stairwell.

“That’s him! Shoot him! And there she is … get her!" 

Taking stance, the two operatives prepared for a counter attack as suddenly four triads rushed at them. The bodyguards saw their fallen colleagues and knew that the two protagonists had nowhere to hide. The only way out was down. As they approached, the guards aimed their weapons to fire at the retreating couple. But the Section operatives knew they were there. They both instinctively took aim, and despite Claire’s weakened condition, rapid fire was exchanged. The triad members shot at them. The Section operatives shot back. Jamie signalled for Claire to go to the right side of the stairwell as he covered the left. He threw his balaclava down; the assailants rose up to look at what was happening. As they did so, together they fired rapid shots in their direction blasting them away and taking out two more men. Others took their place and verged into the fray.

They both ducked as two more men shot at them. Bullets were ricocheting everywhere, yet Jamie and Claire edged further down the stairs. The triad members were no match for the Section One operatives and fell like nine pins toppling one over the other.

"Are ye okay?” Jamie asked as Claire grabbed his arm to steady herself.

“I’m fine.”

The Rising Dragons obviously knew they were there which made egress that much more difficult. “Fergus … Is the egress route clear now?”

Seeing no more indication of hot spots of hostile movement he answered, “You’re good to go. All’s clear … proceed to the egress point.”

In next to no time Jamie and Claire reached the landing, then quickly proceeded down the stairs as they cautiously back tracked his route. They went along the corridor and down another flight of stairs without seeing another guard until they were near the room where Jamie had exited the tunnel.

However, despite overcoming the triad obstacles and imminent escape, James Fraser had a gut feeling of uneasy quiet.

**Back at Section One …**

Watching his computer monitor Fergus Claudel’s eyes widened. They were glued to the screen as hot spot after hot spot unexpectedly started to appear on his screen. All had been clear just a moment ago. It seemed that these assailants were appearing as if out of nowhere.

“Jamie … We have trouble … Hostiles approaching from the stairwell and corridor!" 

_"Fergus … what’s going on? Ye said it was clean!”_

“It was … I scanned everything … I didn’t see anything … but not anymore. This doesn’t add up.”

_“How many?”_

“Too many …”

_“What does yer sat-thermo say?”_

Fergus hesitated before answering particularly knowing that they had walked into a trap. “The entire egress area’s a hot zone! … You won’t get ten feet.”

No sooner had Fergus relayed the Intel than triads came from every which way. Four appeared behind and in front of them until suddenly they were encircled. Six more men came from the corridor, then the door to the exit room opened and Jonathon Randall stood there with Wang Yu. Jamie and Claire were surrounded and outnumbered by hostiles. There was no escape.

“Fergus … We’re surrounded.”

_“Help is coming Jamie … The team is on its way.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Drop the weapon Mr Fraser… you too Claire … we have you surrounded!”

Jonathon Randall’s arrogant words of triumph echoed in the corridor as the two Section One operatives were encircled by Rising Dragon triads. However, disobeying the command, Jamie immediately aimed his gun at the man who was responsible for the torture of his Sassenach, but as he did so, the simultaneous clicks of guns at the ready were aimed at him. Not only that, but one of the triad guards stepped forward on Jonathon’s command and held his gun up to Claire’s head. She dropped her weapon and the guard kicked it away with his foot.

Without taking his eyes from James Fraser, Jonathon Randall knew he had the upper hand. “If you make a move, I’ll have my guard shoot your woman. Now put the gun down. Put the gun down! Now!” he demanded; his supercilious tone hard to ignore.

Each man stood at an impasse for a minute as each held the other’s gaze. The cold steel look of sheer hatred and repugnance was met with the arrogance and self-satisfaction of the other as the two enemies eyeballed one another. This was a man bent on vengeance and if looks could kill, Jonathon Randall knew that if given half a chance James Fraser would strangle him with his bare hands and think nothing of it. 

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as those around the couple watched and waited for what would happen next. 

“I’d advise you to drop the gun Mr. Fraser… that is unless you want to see Claire die. I really don’t think you would want that especially after going to so much trouble to rescue her.”

Severing his gaze from Randall’s, Jamie turned towards the older man Wang Yu. Realising there was no other course of action; he gave him a blank stare then raised his arms in surrender. Holding his gun out with his fingertips he dropped it on the ground knowing that they would be dead before he had any chance of killing Jonathon Randall. Any indiscriminate move would endanger Claire and he was under no delusion that the trigger-happy guards would shoot to kill if given the order.

“And your other weapons too,” Wang decreed not taking any chances with this formidable man.

Jonathon and Wang Yu didn’t underestimate this Section One man James Fraser. If he was anything like Claire Beauchamp who had displayed tenacity of spirit to endure the worst torture techniques they could dish out, then he was indeed a dangerous man. Even though Fraser had dropped his gun and other firearms, it didn’t mean that he was weaponless. They had observed the aftermath in the torture room where they’d lost two good men because of this man before them. They had seen what he was capable of and knowing that he’d managed to enter the monastery as well as take out numerous well-trained guards in the process spoke volumes. Jonathon Randall watched him carefully … very carefully … conscious that James Fraser might try to make a move. If he did so, he would have no hesitation in issuing the order to kill him.

Jamie’s eyes glanced from one man to the other before resting on Wang Yu once again.

_The difference between the two men was discernible. He noticed the calm and composed manner of Wang Yu as opposed to Randall’s brash reaction … yet he was under no illusion. This man too would take no prisoners if they would not cooperate. His and Claire’s fate were in their hands until the backup team arrived. Surely, they were close by now he believed, and hoping that any incarceration of the two of them would be short lived. Could his Sassenach tolerate being held captive again not knowing what their fate would be? Would he be able to protect her as he had promised, if he was separated from her? He silently prayed that the retrieval team was not too far away._

Once James Fraser was disarmed, Wang Yu gestured to one of the guards. The man stepped forward and pushed his gun into the middle of Jamie’s back, while another did the same to Claire.

“Take him and the woman,” he ordered dismissively to his men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Wait! … Not yet.”

All eyes turned towards the sound of the voice that had issued a counter order. Jonathon Randall and Wang Yu turned towards the door. Knowing just who had spoken, Jamie’s eyes followed their movements and watched as Karen Yee emerged from the room.

“Hello Jamie … Now isn’t this nice? … We’re back together again, just like old times.”

She walked up to him and gave him a vicious slap across the face. “That’s for killing my boyfriend Andy.” Karen then punched him in the stomach … “And that’s for me … I’ll have that extracting agent now if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t know where it is,” he answered giving her the cold stare of one who couldn’t care less what happened to her, but glad that what he had applied to her hands was having the desired effect.

“Wrong answer … where is it? … You’ve got eight seconds to tell me where the antidote is.”

Silence greeted her demand. The guard jabbed the gun harder into Jamie’s back perilously close to his kidneys.

“Give it to me … or you both will die.”

Knowing that she was bluffing, James Fraser refused to give in and merely gave Karen Yee his blank stare which infuriated her. She needed him alive if she was to get hold of the extracting agent. He knew it, and so did she. Karen wouldn’t kill either of them until she had the antidote, but when she did, he knew she would follow through with her threat. Stalling until the team’s arrival was their only chance. It was vital to their survival.

Karen backhanded him once more. “Very well … if that’s the way it is to be … then so be it!” She glanced over towards Wang Yu. “Put them both in our special suite.”

Wang signalled for four other guards to escort the couple as well not trusting that the pair wouldn’t try to make an escape if they were able. He then turned to face them both before the guards placed blindfolds over their heads.

“Take them away! … I’m sure you will both get to like your new accommodation.”

Karen Yee’s condescending remarks, and orders echoed as she watched the couple’s retreating backs satisfied that it wouldn’t be long before the Rising Dragons had all the information, James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp had on the triad and, more importantly, she had the extracting agent. Then the couple would be eliminated once and for all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two Section One Operatives were marched blindfolded through a series of dark corridors until they came to their new surroundings deep within the monastery’s labyrinth of rooms. When they entered the room, the guards escorting them removed their blindfolds then grabbed the couple by the arms while the others kept watch. Although the room was dark, Jamie and Claire’s eyes adjusted to the diminished light and they quickly surveyed the space. Their “special suite” as Karen had described it, was anything but … it appeared to be some sort of dungeon. Besides being dark the room was also damp, and their new accommodation was two wire cages placed side by side suspended from the roof.

Jamie’s eyes examined the metal frame of the cage doors mentally assessing the strength of the lattice bars of the cages before the guards pushed him into one of them. Curling his fingers around the framework, he refused to give in to the guards’ attempts to push him further into the cage and resisted all their efforts. Seeing the struggle their cohorts were having, the escorting guards came to their assistance. A rifle butt suddenly jabbed him in the kidneys while another guard bashed him on the hands. Jamie let go and as he fell to the floor the men slammed and bolted the door behind him.

That done, Claire’s guards tried to force her into the cage next to where they had impounded James Fraser. She lashed out at them with her feet with what strength she still possessed but struggled to loosen their grip on her. However, her attempts were to no avail as the two guards overpowered her by brute force. Dragging her towards the opening they physically swung her into the metal cell. She fell heavily to the floor and the guards pushed her back hard against the wall of the cage. The impact of the fall was unbearable and her weakened body writhed with exacerbated pain, but Claire didn’t want her captors to see that she was hurt and suppressed the moan that nearly escaped from her mouth.

Not a word was spoken. Locking her wire enclosure as well, the guards backed away and the cages were raised off the ground. Suspended above the floor the pens began to swing in the air with the captives inside. Once satisfied that the prisoners were secure, the guards turned and left the two to ponder the Rising Dragons’ next move.

Claire’s head turned around towards Jamie and they both shared a look communicating volumes without speaking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Why haven’t they killed us yet?”

The two operatives had been suspended for some time without anyone coming near them, when Claire’s quietly spoken question roused Jamie from his own thoughts. His eyes captured hers fixedly holding her gaze.

“They’re going to torture me to force ye to give them the information that Section knows about the Rising Dragons or vice versa. Plus, Karen needs the extracting agent … by torturing me she hopes that I will tell her where it is.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s the only leverage they’ve got Sassenach.”

“Jamie …” Claire gasped softly. She turned away. She couldn’t look at him.

_A gamut of guilt feelings coursed through her mind at the validity of Jamie’s words. The triad would stoop to whatever means to achieve their information and they would use Jamie to do so. This was all her fault. If only she had listened to his warning the first time when he had met Karen then perhaps none of this would have happened. She was riddled with self-incrimination, guilt and despair at her foolhardy actions._

He knew what she was thinking … _Claire felt guilty that he had risked his life to rescue her and now they were both incarcerated._

“Mo nighean donn … Look at me.” 

The intonation of his words, spoken so tenderly reached her ears, but Claire couldn’t bring herself to look at him, for if she did, she knew exactly what Jamie would say. _This is not your fault …_ Sitting as far away from him as she could get, she held back the tears welling in her eyes.

“Sassenach … please …”

Moving her head in response to his voice she reluctantly turned towards him.

Although putting on a brave face, Jamie saw his Claire’s distraught expression. 

“Don’t be sorry mo ghràidh … This is not yer fault.”


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are both now incarcerated. Jamie is taken away in the hope that he will capitulate to Jonathon Randall’s methods of persuasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains **violence.**

**CHAPTER 98 (V)**

Jonathon Randall had been observing the captives from the doorway but once having seen and heard enough, he sauntered over. He glanced from one person to the other before standing in front of the cages with a sarcastic yet knowing smile curving his thin mouth. _There was no mistaking the body language of the two people. It wouldn’t take a genius to put two and two together. There was obviously a strong connection between the two people and Karen had confirmed as much._

He looked at Jamie. “Ahh! … A heroic rescue attempt by a fellow operative, how … romantic … but it didn’t work, did it Fraser?” he added mockingly.

Jamie glanced indifferently at the man who had been responsible for causing his Claire so much pain and suffering. He would not give him the satisfaction of an answer, instead an intense loathing for Randall and everything he stood for wracked through his body. If given half a chance he would have strangled him with his bare hands and think nothing of it … except now he was not able to do so. However, Randall’s time would come and he would deal with him accordingly on his terms.

Watching James Fraser intensely Jonathon tried to see any emotion on his face. The man was indomitable though and the only reaction he got from him was a blank expression. He was cold, unmoved by their plight and the self-assuredness that surrounded him was worrying. Like Claire he would be hard to break. Nevertheless, Fraser would be the means to an end. This sabotage concerning the triad had gone on for too long. Sun Yee Lok was biting at his heels to resolve the situation and the elimination of both these Section One operatives was his end game.

_He would so enjoy torturing this man and he had plans in mind that would certainly test a lesser man. He looked forward to matching wits with James Fraser and seeing him capitulate. He had to show Section One that the triad was much more powerful than anyone they could send to outwit and outsmart them._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonathon Randall’s gaze narrowed as he glanced towards Claire Beauchamp. They had already subjected her to torture that would have broken a lesser man … but as a woman she had proven to be made of a strong constitution. _Would seeing Fraser suffer lower her defences? Could she bear to see him suffer even greater torture than she herself had endured? He would like to see her reaction to that._

He smiled dryly before walking closer to Claire’s cage and studied her face intently. Randall threw another glance back towards Jamie who in turn watched him. His eyes, then words, revealed the thoughts that had been coursing through his mind since observing the two captives.

“Hmm … I see that there’s a certain closeness between you and Claire, Fraser … perhaps something more.”

Jamie said nothing just merely observed his face.

Randall’s face seldom showed what he was thinking presenting instead a bland and impenetrable façade. However, this time a sly look of cunning appeared in Jonathon’s eyes as he glanced from him to Claire then back to Jamie again. Then with some glee in his voice he remonstrated.

“Ahhh. It all makes sense now. I remember that you talked in your sleep Claire Beauchamp about this man, and now that I see the two of you together your words run hollow my dear. There is a connection between the two of you and one that goes deeper than just friendship.”

With a look that would kill, they both refused to comply to his slurs. _He could go to Hell for all they cared, for they would never admit to anything concerning each other under coercion. He could speculate all he wanted about the two of them … but they would never capitulate._

Cold, steely eyes canvassed the two prisoners and despite them not responding to his tirade he continued. “You’re lovers. … When you work with bodies as much as I do, you learn to watch every move, every twitch, and you two are lovers … Yes … this should be very interesting.”

He could barely wipe the malicious smile from his mouth very pleased with his summation of the two Section One operatives. _If in fact they were lovers then this should prove to be very interesting as he could play one off against the other. But who would yield first? He looked forward to the challenge._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Turning his head Jamie pointedly looked at Jonathon Randall. He knew what his captor was alluding to, but he was prepared for what may come.

_Many a target in the White Room had thought they had the upper hand, that is until the Torture Twins appeared. Would Randall employ such torture methods too? He had been trained to tolerate severe pain but he would not let his Sassenach be subjected to any more suffering. Jonathon Randall was a sadist and he knew at some point he would try his methods on him but he was ready for whatever may transpire between them._

Jamie watched as Randall began a tirade to try and convince him of his intentions. 

“I want to try and save time and any further discomfort for either of you. Right now, I can make this easy on everyone … if I get what I want.”

Jamie’s blank stare was his only answer and he gazed stonily ahead.

Jonathon Randall blinked at him indifferently. “Oh, well, don’t say I didn’t try.”

Staring at him without emotion, Jamie didn’t flinch with the knowledge of what was to come. He knew what Randall’s next words would be as too did Claire.

Angry that he couldn’t crack either of these two people, those callous eyes locked on Jamie’s as a slight sneer appeared on his mouth, then turning to the guards he ordered, “Take him!”

Following Randall’s orders, they stepped forward, lowered Jamie’s cage and roughly yanked him out of his enclosure.

“What do you want from us?” Claire yelled out frightened for she knew what they were about to do.

“All in good time Miss Beauchamp … There are a few things that need taking care of first.”

Worriedly she grabbed the wire grill of her cage not knowing that the wire was cutting into her flesh. Blood began to trickle down her fingers … but she felt nothing. Jamie’s imminent pain suddenly became her pain. With her heart in her mouth, worry and anxiety made her ache with anguish. Stretching her neck Claire watched as the guards dragged Jamie down some stairs until he disappeared from sight. Tears filled her eyes. She lowered her head in sadness but an unexpected sense of throbbing made her look down at her fingers. She was bleeding but she cared nothing about her own pain.

Closing her eyes, Claire prayed that Jamie’s torture session would be swift. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“We’re going to be wildly acquainted in the next few hours Mr Fraser,” Jonathon Randall stated as he gestured to his guards to prepare him for the water, then the electro-shock treatment.

Ignoring his statement, Jamie cast his two sidekicks a disinterested glance.

“May I call you Jamie?” He asked condescendingly.

“I care not. But if ye’re expecting me to cooperate, you’ll be sorely disappointed.”

Standing to the side Jonathon Randall watched his captor’s reaction and he watched the guards as they carried out his orders. Cold water splashed and puddled on the floor as Jamie was targeted with what appeared to be a fire hose. He staggered back as he lost his footing but managed to remain standing despite the pressure from the water.

“Once more,” Randall said dispassionately.

Flinching Jamie coughed under the second drenching shower of water, but he stood his ground this time eyeing his captor with deadly contempt.

Jonathon Randall strode forward and took him by the hair yanking his head back shaking it like a drowned animal so that drops of water splattered on the walls. Jamie’s eyes were dull slits as he peered back at him. Randall in turn, threw his head back in disgust wiping his hand down the side of his trousers and turned away. However, his eyes must have caught the flicker of movement because he began to turn back, but not in time to brace himself against the Section One operative’s sudden lunge.

Jamie’s arms went around Randall’s neck with his forearm braced on his windpipe. Randall turned purple and began to sag and Jamie loosened his hand just long enough to drive it into his kidney. The blow was enough to make his persecutor give at the knees. However, before he could strike another blow, Jamie was tackled by two triad members and held forcibly while Jonathon Randal stood up holding his hand to his side and eyed his captive with a deadly glare.

Nicely fought Fraser but futile nonetheless.” Regaining his breath back Randall’s voice was hoarse but as composed as ever. “Take him,” he then ordered gesturing to his men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Strapping him into a chair they placed a device on to his head with wires leading to two different pieces of equipment. Smirking, Jonathon grabbed one of the devices and went over to Jamie. 

“Our time together here… is but a momentary reprieve for you Mr Fraser but … “

“What is it ye want from me, Randall?” Jamie asked somewhat aggrieved.

“Let me tell you how it’s going to be … You will tell me everything I want to know, and much that I don’t care about. I will ask, and you will leap … that’s it! And … I expect you to answer my questions or else …” He left his sentence up in the air knowing that Fraser would put two and two together as to his meaning.

“And what would that be?”

“That you are involved in triad business. You cannot escape me Fraser. Surrender this information … this pride that you hide behind, and admit that you’re terrified.”

Standing in front of the chair Randall glared at Jamie with sinister glee then without severing his glance, he pressed the button on the apparatus. The sound of an electric current crackled in the air.

Excruciating pain raced through Jamie’s nervous system, however, he refused to show his interrogator any capitulation whatsoever. Jonathon gave him another dose or two of their torture techniques seeming to take great delight in seeing him suffer. His sadistic nature reared its ugly head again and again.

“On the contrary. Ye dinna frighten me Randall. It is ye who should be frightened.”

He laughed at Jamie’s audacity. “Give me what I ask and I will give you the death that you deserve. Clean, honourable, and of your own choosing. You could have a Roman death. You could fall on your sword like Brutus. Or maybe a Greek demise. Socrates took hemlock. No… Perhaps you do not want to see my face at the end. I understand. I can simply slit your throat from behind. It’s messy, but … the choice is yours.”

“How will I ever choose?”

“But choose you must.”

Sweat began to pour from Jamie’s brow and blood oozed out of his nose brought on by the shock to his body. His eyes were as cold as steel and he glared at Jonathon Randall.

“Your weaponry and tactics in entering the monastery suggest Section One, am I right?” 

Jamie showed no emotion, response, or movement. He looked disdainfully at Randall, then looked away.

“First, you must give me the answers I require. And make no mistake, I will have your responses before you leave this world.”

“All right. But I won’t admit defeat.”

“I have to declare, there is a part of me that would be crestfallen if you did Mr Fraser. You do know that every man can be broken though? It’s… truly nothing to be ashamed of. It just takes time and I have plenty of that.”

“You’re the broken one Randall.”

The two men parried with a battle of wills and a struggle for supremacy. However, the conflict for domination was most prominent from Randall who certainly had the upper hand in this situation.

“I see we might need a little more persuasion.”

Noting his captor’s indifference, he gestured to one of his men. Ordering him to increase more of the same, Jonathon Randall stood to the side watching as his commands were carried out.

“Where is the extracting agent for Karen?” he asked as an afterthought.

Still there was no response. Jamie refused to answer as he was bombarded with one question after another.

“What is your involvement in the deaths of Tony Wong and Madame Cheung? …. “What do you know about the Rising Dragons?”

Jamie closed his eyes. He heard the questions but remained stoic in his demeanour.

“You answer me James Fraser! Or we can start this procedure right from the top once more.”

Jonathon Randall looked annoyed and extremely exasperated with his failure to react to the torture treatment or to his questions. Jamie’s refusal to answer made him livid. When he zapped him again, two red lights on the head device came on.

“What’s it like to feel pain?” he goaded enjoying seeing Fraser suffer.

It was evident that Jamie was smarting with the effects of the shock treatment, but he refused to answer any of Randall’s questions. The pain was excruciating. He felt it pool behind his eyes, his ears throbbed, his nose was bleeding and even his teeth felt the piercing pain that riddled his head.

“Why do you force me to treat you in such an abominable way? Why do you choose to spend the few hours left to you refusing to answer my questions? Why do you force me to hurt you?”

“I’ll … kill ye Randall … Arrgghh …”

Jonathon ignored his retort. “I could make this so much easier for you. Don’t fight me. How far are you going to let me take this? … Hmm? … You may wish you were dead, Mr. Fraser, but I can assure you I’m too good at what I do to let that happen. Is Claire really worth all this Jamie, or would she do even half as much for you?”

“Ye can go straight to …”

Cutting off his reply, he zapped him again. “Ah … I see you are still alert Mr. Fraser.”

Jamie’s eyes rolled back in his head in total pain knowing that the Rising Dragons would seek their pound of flesh in order to make him talk. 

“Perhaps this time you will tell us what we want to know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However, that was not to be. Jonathon turned away, shaking his head in disbelief at not being able to break him. “We’ll have another session after you’ve had time to consider the price you pay for silence.”

Crouching down behind him, Randall reached under the head devise and grabbed a handful of Jamie’s hair, exposing his neck. “We have some more questions to ask you before you’re disposed of. We’re curious how you found out about us.”

Fraser’s silence was exacerbating Jonathon Randall’s frustration. Bringing up his other hand to show Jamie that he was holding a syringe; he injected a drug into his neck. No sooner had he done that, than Jamie’s head dropped forward as the drug immediately took effect.

Standing up Randall nodded to the two men guarding him. “Get him prepared … and watch him … I’ll be back.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Jonathon Randall returned to the torture room sometime later, he moved to stand in front of Jamie, who was confined in the torture chair staring into space. He’d been heavily sedated; his expression appeared vacant.

“His blood level is at 88. Should I increase?” asked the guard standing nearby controlling the various machinery. 

Randall stood so he was almost in Jamie’s face, but he showed no indication that he was aware of his presence. “No. That should be enough. … Let’s begin Mr Fraser. Where is the extracting formula for the isotope?”

Jamie answered in a trance-like tone. “In the left pocket of my mission jacket.”

Watching for any change on the screen to Fraser’s vital signs, the guard answered, “His brain way patterns are stable, he’s telling the truth.”

“Did Section One order Claire to kill Tony Wong and Madame Cheung?” 

Jamie hesitated a moment, then his eyes rolled back and he seemed to black out. Jonathon Randall became impatient and repeated the question. “I asked you a question, Mr Fraser. Did Section One order Claire to kill Tony Wong and Madame Cheung?”

Again no answer was given. The injector arms pumped more of the drugs into Jamie’s arms. Sweat was pouring down his body and he seemed barely conscious.

Seeing his target nearly comatose, Jonathon turned to the guard monitoring his vital signs and enquired worriedly, “What’s the problem?”

“It’s likely he’s programmed to resist certain types of memory de-sensing.”

“Can we work around it?”

He turned the dial up on the machine administering the drug. “I’ve boosted the dosage. He should be ready.”

“Good.” 

Jonathon Randall repeated the question for the third time. “Did Section One order you and Claire to kill Tony Wong and Madame Cheung?”

It was obvious that Jamie was trying to resist the effects of the drugs, but they were too powerful for him. His vacant eyes looked up. His mouth moved and something came out, but it was barely audible.

“C'mon, spit it out Fraser … or should I fetch Claire for some of the same treatment and ask her again?” He goaded with malign glee.

His head screamed _Nooooo!!!! His Sassenach could not bear any more torture. She had been through enough. I can bear pain myself but I couldna bear hers, he repeated in his mind. That would take more strength than I have._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seeing a glimmer of hope that James Fraser was about to capitulate, Jonathon Randall kept up his persistent questioning. “Do I need to ask again or will you give me an answer?”

Jamie turned his head and tried to focus on his antagonist. He blinked his eyes. Once … twice, then he looked at Jonathon Randall. If he could save his Claire from further suffering and another bout of torture then he would. He uttered a soft reply with a husky breath.

Leaning forward Randall taunted him with a smirk on his face. “I’m sorry Jamie; I can’t hear you … speak up! … What did you say?”

“Aye,” he muttered quietly.

“Louder, so I can hear.”

“All right … all right … I’ll tell ye … Yes.”

Jonathon Randall was most pleased. At long last the triad had the answers they wanted. All that was left now was to eliminate the couple.

“Game over Fraser … take him away!”


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is returned to the cage after his interrogation sessions. He moves it closer to Claire’s and they share a poignant moment that is interrupted by Jonathon Randall.

**Chapter 99**

The two guards dragged a beaten and drugged James Fraser back up the stairs and back to his dungeon. His face was pale and bleeding while his body was as limp as a rag doll. He did not look like the same proud Section One operative who had left with such a fighting spirit. This was a man who had experienced unthinkable suffering at the hands of the Rising Dragons triad’s sadistic interrogator Jonathon Randall.

Sitting in her cage, Claire watched with concern at Jamie’s condition as they dragged him over to the lowered enclosure. They threw him in the cage, but when his feet blocked the cage door, one of the guards brutally kicked them in. As Jamie tumbled inside, he fell in a heap on the floor. His head hit the metal bars on the side of the cage then he collapsed into a stupor.

Laughing, the guards bolted the cage door behind him, raised his cage then left, their laughter echoing in the stillness of the room as they departed.

Claire anxiously looked over towards her love in shock at seeing him so broken and battered that he was practically unconscious. “Jesus H Roosevelt Christ. Randall did this?” she whispered in shock but her words faded into oblivion even as she whispered them out loud.

She’d been running on nervous tension ever since they had taken Jamie away but what Claire saw made her catch her breath. He looked as if he’d been subjected to something far worse than a beating. Her heroic Jamie had been abused beyond recognition. His whole torso was riddled with welts that would certainly turn to bruises in next to no time, his hair was all mattered and wet, there was blood on his face and the lifelessness of his body was so distressing to see. James Fraser was a proud man and he could tolerate severe pain but whatever Jonathon Randall had done to him had certainly broken him. Her heart ached for the pain he had endured.

“Jamie? My God. What has he done to you?” She whispered with concern in her voice at his condition.

Claire moved inside her cage to try and be nearer to where she could see him better and as she did so she implored him over and over again. “Talk to me, Jamie. Wake up! Jamie. You must stay awake.”

She was getting a little frantic that he was non-responsive and her voice became more edgy as she failed to get anything other than a groan from him. “Stay with me,” Claire begged in entreaty her heart breaking a little more with each plea.

Jamie didn’t respond.

_What had Randall done to him in that torture room? Whatever the sadistic methods he had used on her love, the effects were startling. Jamie was barely conscious. Her heart died a million deaths knowing that he had suffered so badly at the hands of this brutal terrorist Jonathon Randall._

A tear trickled down her cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since Jamie had been returned to his cage no one had come near the two Section operatives for some time. Not knowing what was to be their fate or when the triad guards would come for them again was obviously Jonathon Randall’s ploy to keep them off guard.

Meanwhile Jamie began to rouse from his induced stupor.

The after effects of the drugs that Randall had injected into him were starting to wear off. He felt his body spasm with the pain of withdrawal while his head was throbbing from the chemicals that had just been injected into his body. Even the slightest movement set off a rippling pain that crossed his forehead and then settled into a dull thud. Jamie tried to open his eyes but the ache was unbearable. Gingerly he raised his hand to his head then lowered it as his fingertips examined the congealed blood that had dried on his nostrils. When he attempted to open his eyes once more, the room began to spin before him. His blood was hammering through his body, while the acrid taste of his own vomit scorched his throat triggered by nausea rising up from his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he tried to offset the impending projectile from his mouth, but thankfully the cool air in his lungs seemed to settle his stomach a little enabling him to swallow without gagging.

He was thoroughly aware of his beaten and aching body. All his training and conditioning at Section One for interrogation such as he had been subjected to had offset some of the effects, but it still felt as if he had been through the wringer. Any slight movement of his raised metal cage only exacerbated his pain. The metal was cold but at the same time soothing to his battered senses. Nevertheless, the jolting caused his head to throb and pound relentlessly while an unbearable burning sensation behind his eyes threatened to make his head explode. Not only was his body reacting to the effects of the torture but he could feel something else causing his body to jerk within the cage. Jamie felt something kicking at his feet and his cage began to sway with the repeated movement. Then he heard his name through the fogginess of his consciousness trying to return to normality.

"Oh … Jamie.”

He didn’t immediately respond, yet Jamie heard his Sassenach’s sad, mournful whispering of his name. It sounded close but at the same time too far away as if it was just a faint echo that had ricocheted off rocks in a canyon. Instinctively, he shifted his bent legs from side to side and began swinging back and forth to rock his cage closer to hers. Claire saw what he was doing and looked on with surprise that he had found the strength to move his cage towards hers. Opening his eyes, Jamie peered into his love’s eyes only to see her worried, blue gaze staring back at him with concern etched all over her features. He knew that look well. His Sassenach had a glass face, it was an open book. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces for what he had suffered at the hands of that cruel, sadistic brute Jonathon Randall.

Claire’s eyes were also full of love; they caressed every part of Jamie’s face as if she were wishing it were her lips that could ease the pain of his suffering. Her face radiated such an intense emotion that he nearly drowned in her beautiful, soulful eyes. He edged the cage closer to hers as Claire watched his attempts to bring them nearer to each other. Jamie persisted despite every movement exacerbating the pain that riddled trough his body and managed to propel his cage to and fro until the two cages collided with a thump. Reaching out his hand he grabbed a hold of the wires on Claire’s enclosure while trying to pull them together. Pushing his fingers through the lattice grid, Jamie held his cage firmly against hers. Through half lidded eyes he looked deeply into her soul.

“How are ye holding up?”

Claire was flabbergasted and couldn’t respond to his question. Lowering her eyes, she just stared into his cage lost for words. _My Jamie is selfless. How could he think of her welfare after what he had just experienced? She couldn’t love him more than she did at this moment. He was so strong in the face of adversity that his determination gave her extra strength as well to be prepared for what Jonathon Randall may have in store for them next._

“Sassenach?” He uttered softly willing Claire to look at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly she raised her eyes and looked at him. Their faces were close, nearly close enough to touch. Claire gazed at him tenderly, while Jamie’s eyes took in her face. Their shared feelings were so powerful that she could not look away. Wanting to touch him, she reached out her hand and threaded her fingers through the wire where his fingers held the cages together. The wiring was the only barrier that now separated them. With the gentlest of pressure, her fingers rested over his in a tentative caress on his skin, then she gripped his hand a little tighter gaining comfort from his warm skin against her own.

Jamie watched his Sassenach and delighted in the unexpected touch of her hand on his. His pulse leap in his throat, overcome with the emotion of her gesture but his eyes caressed her worried face. Claire’s concern for his wellbeing was evident in her gaze.

_We’re okay, so far. The team will rescue us before long. We’re going to walk out of here together mo nighean donn._

Claire had always been able to decipher his unspoken looks without talking. _The team was coming soon and they would be here in no time but if they had come sooner, they could have avoided their capture and torture. As it was, they had no idea what would happen to them and there was no guarantee that the team would arrive in time to save them._

Jamie’s gaze was intense and he knew that Claire had understood. She closed her eyes briefly then returned his look but this time tears welled up in her eyes. He’d already forgotten about his own personal demons and suffering, but on seeing her distress at his appearance, Jamie tried to reassure her of his state of mind and that he was all right.

“Sassenach … don’t … it will be okay. I’m fine.”

She nodded in reply but in giving it she revealed her inner soul. Claire could never hide the love she felt for him and Jamie took strength in her feelings. He did not see the woman who had also suffered at the hands of Jonathon Randall. What he saw was his beautiful courageous Sassenach… the woman that he loved … the one who had suffered so much for him and for the Section … the one he would do anything for to keep safe. Although she was pale and wore the scars of her ordeal on her face… his Claire was still beautiful.

“I’m sorry, Claire.” His words were poignant and spoken in hushed speech.

_She would not like it that he had been the one to break … that he had betrayed Section One by admitting their involvement in the deaths of the Rising Dragons’ triad members. However, there was no other way for the interrogation to play out. He had to appear believable so he’d capitulated on purpose to achieve the end game he wanted._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In her cage, Claire opened her eyes and looked at Jamie intently a questioning look in her eyes. “You told them?” she voiced quietly knowing that something else had happened in the torture room to make him break.

A wave of anger and bitterness swept over him.

_Although it went against the grain to give any hostile the upper hand this time, he had a valid reason. To keep her safe, he had done what he’d done. There was no way that he would have let them interrogate his Claire once more. She had suffered more than any human should. The triad had tried everything to humiliate and torment her but they had failed. They knew that she was strong and would not capitulate, so he had done it for her. He had been the one to break knowing that Jonathon Randall would have tortured her once more had he not given in._

Looking at Claire in her cage; Jamie struggled to keep his emotions in check.

_He’d used subterfuge to fool Jonathon Randall. It was feasible that he would think that as a man he would want to protect his woman because of his attachment to her. Karen knew of his relationship with Claire and to not use it against him would have been foolhardy. However, he needed to tell her why he’d done what he had done. Claire would not have wanted him to give in especially knowing of his high level of resistance to torture and his unquestionable loyalty to the Section, but her life was at stake and there was nothing he would not have done to protect her._

_However, what Jonathon Randall didn’t know was that this James Fraser was a chameleon. Underneath the apparent broken facade was a man who was biding his time until he met face to face with Randall on an equal playing field. That day would come and when it did, he would see the ruthless cold operative who would grant no mercy. He may have won this battle but the war was far from over._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Although Claire was amazed at what he had said … somehow, she understood why he’d done it. Their gazes caught, and her unspoken words … _“It doesn’t matter” …_ were given in reply.

_Her mind immediately went into free fall thinking of all the possible scenarios that the triad may have used. Her own torture was intolerable cruelty, so she knew that whatever they had done to Jamie was ten times worse, for his body was testament to their methods of persuasion._

He saw the wheels turning in Claire’s head and knew that he had to make her understand. His eyes caressed her face. 

“When I was in there, and it started to get bad …”

As he spoke, Claire looked at him not knowing what he might say but also afraid of what he might reveal of himself to her. She had seen his scrutiny. She’d seen his vulnerability. “Jamie, don’t … Save your strength.”

The next words out of his mouth reached her ears but Claire could not quite comprehend the significance of them. She was in a state of trepidation, yet she couldn’t look away. She just couldn’t. She felt the urgency of Jamie’s need to tell her something significant of his private thoughts. Her eyes gravitated to his lips as they formed the words. Claire held her breath as he softly spoke.

“ … I thought of ye. Ye’re the only one of us who still has a soul.”

Staring into Jamie’s blue eyes, Claire’s chest suddenly tightened with emotion. She gave him a tremulous smile; her bottom lip began to quiver as he continued.

“I dinna always ken what love was … until ye. The only part of me that’s not dead is you mo ghràidh. I love ye Sassenach.”

Reaching out her fingers, Claire placed them over Jamie’s where they held the cages together. She was touched and overwhelmed by his overt declaration spoken from the heart. This expression of his emotions caught her off guard but she never tired of hearing him say those three precious words. Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected Jamie to express so openly and honestly his feelings for her in their current situation but at the same time it made perfect sense. No doubt the thought that they might not see another day here in this dungeon had caused him to speak the truth of his heart once more.

Her eyes communicated his words back at him and Claire gave him a beaming smile overcome by the reflective moment. Holding her gaze she saw Jamie reciprocate her look just as the sound of footsteps entering the room echoed loudly on the concrete floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After secretly witnessing the private moment between them, Jonathon Randall ran up the stairs and stood before the two operatives studying Jamie and Claire intently.

“Ah, the sweat of exertion. Bravo. Very touching,” he mocked at seeing their cages together. The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable to their ears. "Both of you, so strong, so committed … it’s a pity that you won’t be able to act on your emotions … especially now that we know everything.”

“Ye truly have a gift for showing up at the most unexpected times Randall,” Jamie uttered with disdain at their captor.

“I’m thrilled you are so glad to see me again Fraser. Perhaps we can make another time downstairs to continue our conversation.”

“I’ll rather see ye in Hell first Randall.”

He merely laughed at his words. “That can be arranged.”

“You beast!” Claire spat out the derogatory words to his face in contempt.

Jonathon Randall smirked as he glanced at James Fraser to admire his handiwork. “You can do better than that,” he remonstrated.

“You fucking, sadistic piece of shit!” Claire yelled at him seeing the supercilious gleam in his eye at what he had put Jamie through in the torture chamber. The man was a brutal, emotionless, cruel and psychopathic sadist.

“You’re no coward Claire Beauchamp. I will grant you that. A fit match for your partner James Fraser here, and I cannot give you a better compliment than that.”

_Jonathon Randall enjoyed inflicting pain on others and seeing people hurt. They were both testament to his brutal methods. His recurrent cruel behaviour and aggression manifested in the torture techniques he’d used on her but particularly those used on Jamie. He must have taken great delight in seeing him suffer more and more pain until he was but a shell of the man who had entered the torture chamber._

_Was he also a psychopath and hence have resistance to punishment? Jonathon Randall possessed traits of both a psychopath and sadist. Coupled with the cold calculation, lack of empathy and delight in manipulation he also took delight and pleasure gleaned from the pain of others. The pain had been manifested tenfold in what he had done to Jamie. He’d been the congruent through which he had managed to vicariously break her to gain the information she would not give him when she herself was tortured._

_However, when the tables were turned, would he be able to tolerate the treatment measured out to him in return? Only time would tell when Jamie and he met again as they surely would. When they did so, he would show no mercy, not for what had happened to him, but more so for what he had subjected her to. James Fraser would be ruthless in payback._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie grasped the mesh of Claire’s cage a little harder, holding her a little closer for a few seconds longer knowing that at any moment Jonathon Randall would separate them which he did indeed do. He kicked the front of their cages and the force of the jolt loosened his grip. Although the cages swung apart, he tried to hold on but the force of the kick was too strong and Jamie didn’t have the strength to do so.

Randall stared at the two people swinging to and fro a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes, as he signalled to the two guards to lower Jamie’s cage and haul him out.

Claire watched in alarm as to what were his intentions, _were they going to take Jamie away for another session of torture or worse?_ But when they lowered her cage and did the same, she knew that Jonathon Randall had other plans for the both of them.

Forcing them to stand he ordered his men to restrain their hands. Claire felt a groan bubble to the surface but she suppressed it from echoing from her throat, not wanting to give Randall the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. The men handled her roughly but not as rough as they were with Jamie.

“Why don’t ye just kill us?”

“My, my Mr. Fraser … your wish just might be granted." 

Jonathon Randall looked at Jamie disdainfully then gestured to the guards to take their prisoners away.

"Where are you taking us?” Claire queried in alarm.

A sneer graced his lips. “Somewhere more comfortable,” was his cryptic reply.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to the triad, Jamie’s team converge on the monastery, only to find our two operatives still in peril.

**CHAPTER 100**

Lost in his thoughts Jonathon Randall returned to the parlour where Karen Yee and Wang Yu were waiting for him glad that they had seen the last of James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp.

_These two Section One operatives had been a thorn in their side for months and their demise would see the end of any more interference in triad business. Having caused great havoc and mayhem to the triad hierarchy, it would now be a time to regroup and take stock. Section One would be on the backfoot as well knowing that the Rising Dragons had eliminated their two operatives and henceforth would think twice about their modus operandi in the future. The triad was resolute and their mantra was ingrained in their ethos. They were prepared for any contingency that others, including Section One or other triad groups who would try and usurp the power of the Rising Dragons could attempt. Those who dared to test their might would suffer the consequences as these two protagonists had with their lives. There was nothing more that the triad wanted from them. Their death was inevitable; it was now only a matter of time._

_The rule of the Triad is absolute  
To the vanquished death it will bring  
It triumphs over adversaries  
Then its greatness loudly will sing  
The Rising Dragon! _

Jonathon smirked as his thoughts correlated with the Rising Dragons’ mantra and he was most pleased with how things had turned out for the triad. Sun Yee Lok would be so impressed with his abilities and he would certainly be rewarded for his interrogation methods and for the final demise of James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All eyes glanced towards him as he entered the room. “Is everything organised Jonathon?” Karen asked. Anticipation of the outcome underlined her question. _Had the deed been done and were they free to leave the monastery to report back to Sun Yee Lok of their triumph in dealing with the insurgents?_

“Yes … they will be dead within the hour,” he gleefully replied.

“Excellent! And we got the information we wanted?”

Randall was giddy with the result and he couldn’t contain his elation. “Oh yes … it took a while but Fraser capitulated.”

Karen raised an eyebrow at his words. “That’s surprising …”

“Not really.”

“… I would have thought that Claire would have given in first.”

“She may have … but I didn’t give her the choice. Besides … it gave me great satisfaction to have Fraser tortured.”

“Yes, I can see why that would please you.” Karen replied knowingly.

A boastful Jonathon Randall elaborated further to those gathered. “I wanted to see how far I could go without actually killing him … if he hadn’t capitulated then I was going to torture Claire again in front of him.”

“That would have been interesting … nonetheless the conclusion would have been the same. Sun Yee Lok will be very pleased,” Wang Yu stated looking at Karen.

“Let’s hope we have put an end to it once and for all and things can get back to normal … there’s been entirely too much externalising of emotion around here lately,” she replied.

The others nodded in agreement, yet despite the problem of Claire Beauchamp and James Fraser being solved, Karen still had one other urgent problem to resolve. Her thoughts turned to a more personal pressing matter. She turned to Jonathon Randall.

“Well? … Do you have it?”

A slight, satisfied smile crossed his lips as he placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew a small vial of liquid holding it up in triumph for Karen to see. She sighed; relieved that at last she had the extracting agent that could reverse the isotope that Jamie had placed on her hands. Karen held Jonathon’s gaze then without looking at the vial she reached out her hands trying not to show how worried she really was.

“I hope this stuff works,” she whispered under her breath. She was not sure if James Fraser had been entirely truthful and she feared the outcome should this have been the scenario.

Loosening the top, Karen tipped some of the liquid into her palms coating her exposed skin with the agent. She immediately rubbed them vigorously together until all the liquid was absorbed into her skin.

Jonathon sensed her hesitancy and tried to reassure her. “Don’t worry … it will work.”

Coating her hands with the reactive agent once again, Karen examined her palms and fingers. Time stood still and every second felt like an eternity as she waited to see if the solution had worked. After a short while she began to feel her skin start to soften and return back to its normal colouring. Relief washed over her at the outcome and she slowly released the breath she’d been holding in check.

“Is there any damage?”

Raising her head, she briefly looked up at Jonathon then back down at her hands pleased that the liquid had indeed worked. “Nothing permanent … it’s been effective.”

“That’s good.”

Regaining her composure Karen was back to business once more. “Shall we go then … the helicopter is ready and waiting and we have a meeting scheduled with my father. He will want to know what has gone on.”

Jonathon laughed, “Oh we can certainly give him the answer to that!”

“Yes … all in all it has been a most successful outcome. I’m sure he will be delighted. Let’s go.”

As they prepared to leave the room, Jonathon Randall turned to his bodyguard and issued his orders. “Robert … take care of things.”

“Certainly sir.”

“You know what to do. We want no trace of them whatsoever.”

“I understand. I’ll clean up and dispose of the bodies.”

“Good.”

Satisfied that everything would be taken care of, Karen and the two men all exited the room for their departure back to Hong Kong and their meeting with the leader of the Rising Dragons. It was a meeting that was long overdue, but one at which there would be much to celebrate. They had eliminated their enemy and solved the mystery of Tony Wong and Madame Cheung’s deaths. The Rising Dragons’ mantra had been fulfilled. The triad had sought its retribution at long last.

_“An invincible, powerful brotherhood  
The Triad rules supreme  
Don’t ever try to obliterate  
For retribution will be extreme  
The Rising Dragon!” _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie and Claire were taken to another room deep in the monastery that was spartan except for two chairs. As the guards ushered them inside, Claire stumbled on the threshold of the doorway but the guard in front of her kept her from falling. Grabbing hold of their captives, the other guards tightened their grip painfully on the two Section operatives’ arms, then pushed them towards the chairs indicating that they sit down.

“I guess that this is the somewhere more comfortable,” Claire flippantly stated to the guard as they were unceremoniously thrust into the chairs.

Ignoring her retort, the guards bound both of their wrists to the arm of the chair, then left them alone closing the door behind them as they left with a decisive but ominous click.

Except for the beating of their hearts, eerie silence surrounded them.

They sat side by side in what appeared to be some sort of execution chamber. Claire looked around the room evaluating their surroundings and searching for anything that might indicate what the triad had in mind for them here in this dungeon like room. Seeing that there was little hope of escape, she stared straight ahead, her mind filled with thoughts that this may indeed be where she and Jamie finally met their demise.

James Fraser also surveyed their surroundings glancing around the room like Claire had done. He too had thoughts … not of their demise … but of what he could do to secure their survival from this place. As he looked around the room, he saw several gas valve outlets. _So that was their plan … he and Claire were to be asphyxiated._

He was determined that this place of incarceration would not be their death chamber. He didn’t want to alarm Claire to the peril they were in although he already knew that she would have figured it out that they were in dire straits. Flexing his sore muscles, he clenched his fists pitting them against the restraints on his hands hoping to loosen them. _Maybe he would, by some miracle, be able to release himself from the bonds and free them both before the effects of any gas took a hold._

Claire could feel Jamie moving his hand next to hers and knew he was trying to escape from his bonds. She watched her love carefully. Her heart bled for him. She knew he had been tortured repeatedly because of her and she blamed herself for both of them being in this predicament from which there seemed to be no escape. Although she knew that the Team was on its way, would they even arrive in time. Her eyes fixed on his battered face.

“Are you okay?”

The sound of her voice cut deep into his thoughts. Jamie looked over to her and met her forlorn eyes. Claire was well aware of the plight they were in, but her compassion also shone through. She felt his suffering. Trying to reassure her of his state of mind, he replied with a voice a little raspy.

“Dinna fash Sassenach … I’m fine.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire knew Jamie wasn’t being truthful. His face was covered in welts of congealed blood; a trail of drying blood ran haphazardly down his cheek from the wound on his temple and bruises were evident over his body. He had endured more than anyone should. He must have suffered horrendous torture … yet James Fraser was not a broken man. Physically he was battle scared but she knew mentally he was as strong as ever and would be trying to find a solution to their dilemma … even if there was none that she could see. He was Section One’s best operative. Jamie would not want her to know he was in pain or was suffering after what he’d gone through.

_If he could endure what the triad had meted out then so would she._

Claire let his lie go unchallenged for every moment of this incarceration was too precious. In the scheme of things, it was not important … their lives were in the balance here … it was more important that she spend their every last moment conveying her feelings for him.

She glanced at the door but when no one seemed to be monitoring them, Claire turned her head towards him. “What’s going to happen now Jamie?”

Her words brought him back to the reality of their terrible situation. His eyes followed the path of hers to the small glass pane in the door of the chamber before returning to meet her gaze.

“What do ye mean Sassenach?”

Claire shifted slightly on her seat. “They’ve had the opportunity but they haven’t killed us yet? Why?” Tension centred in her shoulders. She tried to allay the thought of impending doom in which they found themselves.

“I dinna ken,” Jamie replied trying to reassure her.

“Do you think they are planning something?”

He lifted his shoulders slightly. “It’s possible mo nighean donn.”

She grasped at straws at anything that might be a plausible explanation as to why they had been left alone. “Perhaps they’re going to trade us off for something from Section One.”

“Maybe.”

“You think so?” The inflection in her voice was haunting.

“They could use us in exchange for any further Intel Section has about the Rising Dragons,” Jamie answered trying to dispel her concerns but knowing that his words rang hollow.

“But you know Operations Jamie … He won’t negotiate. He’ll pass on any deal.”

_Her summation of their leader was on mark. Dougal Mackenzie never negotiated with terrorists, and in this situation, not even to try and save his two best operatives. They would be marked off as collateral damage._

“Aye … he will.” Jamie lowered his voice echoing the reply that Claire had already announced in her own mind.

“Well if that’s for real, then we’re on our own.”

He glanced over at her, a telling look in his eyes.

“We’re going to have to think of something fast if we want to get out of here alive … or else …” Claire took a new breath before continuing, “… or else … we’re going to die together aren’t we?” she replied softly closing her eyes in despair.

Claire’s anguish was breaking his heart. Jamie stretched his fingers out towards her. Opening her eyes, she felt the rough but warm touch of skin on skin. His fingers brushed the very tips of her fingers straining repeatedly until he managed to grasp them. Jamie squeezed her flesh in his and the touch was comforting.

“Is that so bad?” He whispered willing his love to look at him and hear the depth of feeling that his words conveyed.

Entwining her fingers with his, Claire turned her head to see his piercing gaze wash over her.

“No.”

His look filled her heart with emotion for his gaze was open, tender and compassionate. Jamie’s eyes pierced her soul and revealed his inner feelings. “No …” she repeated, “… I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Claire held his gaze for a long moment, then bit her lip and turned her head away from him so that Jamie could not see the tears that welled in her eyes.

“Dinna be afraid Sassenach. I will see ye safe,“ he said resolutely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Karen, Jonathon Randall and Wang Yu exited the monastery their helicopter was ready and waiting on the tarmac for its passengers for the return trip back to the mainland. The three people boarded the aircraft in a buoyant mood knowing that they had been successful in ridding the Triad of these two protagonists.

Assisting them into the helicopter, the outside security guards reported that all was well and there was no evidence of any other intruders on the premises. They’d done a thorough search of the grounds and surrounds and had come up empty handed. With no further ado, the helicopter took off with a trouble-free departure. Jonathon Randal had complete faith in his bodyguard Robert Ling to carry out his orders implicitly. Therefore, the three triad members left the monastery completely satisfied that everything was under control and that they had finally seen the last of their captives James Fraser and Claire Beauchamp.

The helicopter travelled back over the hinterland of Lantau Island before flying across the many islands surrounding Hong Kong Island itself to its secret destination the palatial home of their leader Sun Yee Lok who would be waiting for them to return with their good news.

**Meanwhile the teams have gathered …**

Back at Section One, Fergus Claudel’s monitor showed that the parameters of the rescue Mission profile status were set.

"Okay, all teams, you’re in. Start the sequence. Everyone to second mark. We’re closing in. We have a fix on Jamie and Claire’s location.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First team members dressed in black field attire and balaclavas systematically and stealthily approached and made their way to the inner hallway of the monastery. They waited a moment for their team leader’s signal to move forward while second team took care of business on the perimeter of the building.

“Let’s move!” Geillis Duncan ordered and with a silent nod to each of the team members, the operatives advanced further into the labyrinth of passageways that would lead them to where Jamie and Claire were being held captive. However, as they proceeded along two hostiles approached. The triad guards were caught by surprise and ill-prepared for what was waiting for them around the corner. Opening fire, the team managed to take out the men before they knew they were there or could return fire.

_“Okay, Geillis. There’s a door ten metres to your right, down the hallway.”_

Making their way to the location Fergus indicated, the team ran down a stairway then through closed double doors that opened up to another long hallway.

_“Keep straight ahead. There is a room to your left.”_

Racing along the passageway the team soon approached the entrance. Making sure that they had clear passage they entered and took defensive positions just inside the door. There they stood and waited for the techie’s signal to advance.

Watching the monitor, Fergus informed the team when the marks indicated a ‘Code Blue.’ _“Your marks are up. Go!”_

The Team immediately advanced further into the outpost room. Jasmine Kwong, one of the team members broke away while the others provided cover ready to open fire at any given moment should any hostile appear, however before she could proceed Fergus’ warning alerted the team to a problem.

_“Take cover … hostiles approaching.”_

They did as ordered. then from their advantage points watched and observed as several Chinese men entered the antechamber. They went over to what appeared to be several tall cylinders with cables and chemical containers that were stacked up against the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time meant nothing to the two Section One hostages … it was now all a waiting game. _Would the team arrive to rescue them or would they die together?_ Despite the dire situation they found themselves in, Jamie and Claire still had faith that the team would arrive.

They didn’t know how long they had been in the chamber but suddenly they heard some activity outside their cell and wondered what was happening. Something was obviously going on, for there was an increase in movement past the glass window. Although they could hear scraping and rattling noises continuing outside the room, the door didn’t open. The two operatives watched as a couple of guards passed by. Then Claire saw Jonathon Randall’s bodyguard Robert Ling. He stopped and looked in through the glass pane of the door. For one brief second, Claire thought Operations had agreed to an exchange of Intel and that they were to be freed. But just as quickly as he’d appeared, he moved away from the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Randall’s bodyguard had glanced into the room where the two hostages were seated and had given the woman a dismissive glance before moving away from the door. He had his orders and he knew what he must do.

The guards stood to one side as Robert hooked up gas hoses from the cylinder to the room Jamie and Claire were in. The squeak of the lever echoed in the silence as he turned each value in a clockwise direction until a red light came on indicating that the gas was travelling up through the hoses. The sound of the hissing gas from each cylinder outlet was amplified in the quiet of the room but this was music to his ears.

With a satisfied smirk on his face Robert Ling took great satisfaction in having carried out Jonathon Randall’s orders to the letter. He knew that in next to no time he would have closure for his boss. All that remained was to dispose of the man and woman once the deadly noxious gas had done its work. The decomposition of their bodies would systematically start to occur once the gas had fully permeated the room. They had no hope. His eyes cast a look towards the room where the two captives were shackled with no chance of survival. Turning, Robert and the guards then moved away. A raucous laugh echoed in the room as he left Jamie and Claire behind to face their fate.

However, what they did not see as they left the room, were the Section One operatives lying in wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie and Claire both turned at the same time as the smell of pungent fumes began to flood their surroundings. Realising what had happened they both began to cough a little as inside the room the result of the vapour suddenly became apparent. The invisible gas was starting to take effect and although they both willed themselves not to succumb to it, they began to feel more and more lethargic.

Jamie glanced over to his Sassenach.

Claire closed her eyes. So, this was it. The team hadn’t managed to arrive and now it was inevitable. Operations had finally got what he wanted. The end had justified the means … he and Madeline would be finally rid of them.

She reached for him, just as Jamie reached out for her. Desperately grasping each other’s fingers, they joined hands and intently looked at each other. Jamie’s hand tightened on hers. Claire could feel his pulse throbbing under her fingertips; his strong beat matched the pounding in her veins. Meanwhile the odour began to fill the room.

So, it had come to this. Would this be their fate … to die here shackled together in this stark room? He would not let them die unnecessarily if he could prevent it. There were too many tomorrows that they had not yet had and not enough yesterdays to remember. There were still too many things left unsaid, too few nights that they had lain in each other’s arms; too few times they had felt free to open up to each other about how they felt.

Claire kept her eyes wide open fixed on Jamie’s.

“Dinna be afraid. There’s the two of us now.” 

She was not afraid to die. On the contrary she was serene. Claire was never more beautiful to him. Jamie felt himself drowning in the gorgeous blue eyes that held his captive.

“Jamie … I love you,” Claire whispered as she caressed his features before capturing his eyes once more reluctant to sever her gaze. It was as if she was taking inventory absorbing him into her very pores so that when she took her last breath it would be his name on her lips… his face she saw … his love she felt.

They searched each other’s faces for a long time then Claire closed her eyes holding on to the moment any way she could. _Was it the grim situation they found themselves in or because of it, that they both felt their emotions rise to the fore?_

Claire’s softly spoken words crashed over him like waves on the shore, just like when they had been on Lamma Island all those months ago and they stayed in the bungalow by the sea. Jamie felt as if he’d been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. His breath suddenly caught in his throat. Although it was entirely possible that their death was imminent, all he could see was her. The guilt he felt for his manipulation of Claire because of Section One as well as the hurt and misunderstanding between them over the years just evaporated. All that mattered was this moment in time.

Squeezing her hand Jamie tried to reassure her that he understood while Claire retained hold of his hand unable to let him go. He looked to her again. This time Claire’s eyes were filled with tears. Her face crumpled tearfully, she looked down, but when Jamie leaned in; Claire raised her face and looked deeply into his eyes. This did him in as he fought to keep his own resolve. Jamie’s voice was thick with emotion. He spoke softly in reply, “I love ye a nighean donn. I have loved ye from the moment I saw ye. I will love ye ‘til time itself is done, and so long as ye are by my side, I am pleased wi’ the world.”

The tremor in his voice sounded embarrassing to his ears, but Claire didn’t seem to notice. Her tears subsided as a shaky smile bowed her mouth. Her eyes scrutinised his to verify the truth of his words. Her gaze was intense, but just saying the words from his heart had been cathartic. Once those words had left his lips Jamie knew that he wanted more time … his Sassenach deserved more time … they both deserved more time.

Jamie closed his eyes, then opened them again abruptly when he felt Claire’s warm fingers brush his. She slid the length of her palm sensuously against his. Her short fingernails scraped along his skin backwards and forwards caressing him all too briefly. Sensation after sensation shot through him making his nerve endings tingle. Claire continued to torture him with her sensual touch as she trailed her fingers lingeringly over his, before finally their hands entwined. They held each other tightly not knowing how long they might have until the gas took its fatal effect.

He became more resolute. Jamie willed himself to dig deep to his inner strength. They would not die here. There was too much living to do for both of them. Becoming more positive by the minute, he communicated his thoughts to Claire. Mentally he gave her a shake to keep her alert. 

_When the day shall come that we do part, if my last words are not, I love you, ye’ll ken it was because I didna have time … but we’re going to live Sassenach. Today is not the day we die. Hold on my love._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Outside in the antechamber, Section One operatives were silently moving into a better position. With stealth movement they edged forward moving from one pillar to another. While the triad members were occupied, they advanced covering each other as they moved to another vantage point. Then one by one they came closer and closer.

They watched as the men hustled back and forth around the small room then stood their ground as another man opened the valves on the cylinders. Once this was completed one of the triads’ moved away from the group towards where Jasmine Kwong was taking cover. As he passed by, she quickly stepped out of the shadows and felled him with a karate chop to his carotid artery. The sound of his _“Oomph!"_ caused the others to look up. They saw him fall to the ground and with guns at the ready, they approached their fallen comrade to see what had happened.

The triad guards didn’t even see the Section operatives who lay in wait. Robert Ling and the other guards had not gone far when the team came out shooting. Appearing from behind their cover each operative stood with feet apart as they let fly with a flurry of rapid fire. The triads were unprepared for any attack and although they tried to engage in return fire it was hopeless. One by one the hostiles fell to the ground.

When all the triads had been eliminated, Rupert Mackenzie and Jasmine Kwong kept guard as Geillis Duncan made her way over to the gas cylinders. Turning the lever anti-clockwise the red light disappeared as she shut off the gas supply to the room.

She just hoped they weren’t too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Covert Operations is a novel size, multi-chapter WIP and is broken up into #7 different scenarios. However, I have only just begun to post on AO3 so it will take some time until all chapters are posted. There will be approximately 20-30 chapters in each particular storyline of Covert Operations before a new scenario begins, usually indicating a new mission profile for Jamie and Claire. I hope you enjoy this ride that will take her and James Fraser on many different and sometimes dangerous missions until the capture of their main protagonist. **THANK YOU** for your support of this story, it is very much appreciated.


End file.
